I MADE IT THROUGH
by TechieByNature
Summary: In the season finale of Abused the Evans family are living their lives like it's Golden but there is a scheme on the horizons to disrupt their happiness for one mans selfishness. *Part Comedy*
1. Chapter 1

"I MADE IT THROUGH"

THE SEQUEL TO

**ABUSED****….**

**IS**

**COMING SOON….**

**HOLD ON TO YOUR PHONES! - TECHIEBYNATURE**


	2. TEASER

**TJ's POV**

"I'm going to ask you again, what's your name?!"

"My name is TJ!"

"No, it's not. Your name isn't TJ no more. Your name is, Oscar Harrison Junior, which makes me a senior and she is your mommy now. Her name is Rebecca Harrison."

"She not my mommy!"

"Yes she is! Shut up!"

"I want my mommy!" I yelled.

**Mercedes' POV**

"Mercedes, did you pick up TJ from school?"

"No, why? What's going on?"

"I'm here to pick him up now and they say he not here."

"WHAT?! I'M ON MY WAY OVER!"

"Mercedes we got to work on this track."

"I can't stay and work on nothing. My son school is telling my husband that he isn't there and I dropped him off at school this morning. I need to get there now to see what the hell is going on."

**Sam's POV**

"How old is your son?"

"He's 5 years old his name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans. This is his picture." I pulled out my phone and showed the officer TJ's first day of school picture.

"Are you sure he was you dropped off at school?"

"What kind of dumb ass question is that? My wife dropped him off. Look, here she comes now.


	3. TEASER 2

**TJ's POV**

Every time I sleep I dream I'm back home with mommy and daddy yet I'm stuck with these two fools. They decided to take me to a park it's been long enough that they think no one would recognize me. I hope someone does or they speak to me. I got to get home to my _real_ family.

"Hi your son is cute what is his name?"

"My name is T.." Sarah covered my mouth.

"His name is Jackson Brown." I bit her hand. "OH SHIT! Why did you bite me?"

"'Cause that's not my name! My name is TH….TJ!"

"JACKSON GET BACK HERE!"

"NOOOOO!" I ran and Tank scooped me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"Sorry miss he likes playing games his name _is_ Jackson Brown. Right! Right! Boy doesn't make me hit you whip you. Tell her your name."

"TJ!"

"No, that's not your name! Tell her your right name!"

I said not one word the lady took out her phone taking video. "MY MOMMY IS MERCEDES EVANS! MY DADDY IS SAM EVANS! HELP ME!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Conniehey what are you doing with TJ's bear?" Conniehey dropped TJ's bear crying. "I know Conniehey you miss him. I do too." I wiped my tears.

The front door opened Conniehey picked up TJ's bear running over to Sam. "Hi Conniehey what you got for me there?" He took the bear from Conniehey's mouth. "T-TJ's bear this is Mr. Mustache he gave me this bear on my overnight stay so I wouldn't be lonely without you two now the both of us are empty without him." He sat the bear on the table I picked it up crying. Sam hugged me from behind crying.

"I said a prayer for you today TJ for safety and protection I asked God to send his angels full of love and affection. I prayed for good health for you and for those of us who love and miss you so much. There's healing in his wings from heaven up above. God Bless daddy, mommy, TJ, AJE and Conniehey. Amen."

"Amen."


	4. TEASER 3

**Conniehey's POV**

Basking out in our favorite lounge spot with my owner Sam. "He's coming home Conniehey." I cried. "I know. I know. You want to go for a walk?" I laid my head in Sam's lap. "That's a no. You know AJE will be here soon pray TJ is back by then."

I got on my two hind legs bringing my paws together. _"Arf..Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf ArfArf"_ [Jesus please bring TJ home and safe I can't wait for his return to tackle him and lick him on his face like the first time. Amen]

"Did you just pray Conniehey?"

_"Arf!" _

"Well the movie said _All Dogs Go to Heaven_ y'all need him just like we do."

"Sam! Something just came true!" Mercedes wobbled over. "This lady spotted TJ at a park."

"What?! Did she get video a photo?" Please let this lady spotted my owner if not I'm going to pee on her and bite her. "She got….."

**TJ's POV**

"Why would you do that?! I can't believe you would do that! I knew we shouldn't have taken him there!" Tank kicked the wall.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"You are home."

"NO I'M NOT BITCH!" Sarah smacked me. I kicked her in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME AGAIN!"

**A/N: Am I nice or what? (: **


	5. A WORD FROM US KIDS

**A/N: Borrowing a line from my favorite kid show that I STILL watch I have a few episodes downloaded from iTunes _Arthur_...A WORD FROM US KIDS!  
**

**TJ's POV**

Hello myhiggins25, Zini, zeejack, monni2215 glam-ma, Jujubee58, sweetiedee and muffin0307 and new readers! What's up how y'all been it hasn't been too long since Jenny ended her first story *snaps* that's right she did that! So check this out. I know Jenny left y'all hanging like a bad hangnail but no worries she got y'all and she selected me to give y'all the summary of how we ended up here see my mommy was in bad relationship with my fake daddy so she left before to be with my _real_ daddy but she came back because crusty Tank said she had to leave me so her final time under is reign of terror was when he did that and I said a little pray for her and me so we dipped and never look back like Lot wife did except she turned into a pillar of salt we became Evans. Finally I got to see Mr. Sam well daddy in person I was shown pictures of him when I was baby and mommy teaching me her limited knowledge of Na'vi but nothing seeing the real him, I called him Mr. Sam the first time and the next day at our cook-out I called him daddy much to mommy's surprise I listened in on their conversation and then I said my prayers, I did a lot of more things in between played video games, met my cousins one I really didn't care for but I found out that we actually have something in common, learned about sex, found out that mommy was pregnant with Tank's baby but we found out it was a scare and daddy put one up in her! HEEEEEEEY SCOOT BACK! PICKING THEM UP PUTTING THEM DOWN CONNIEHEY HEY! BOWWOW WOW WOW [CUTS MY STEP] LET TJ SAY YESSSS YESSSS YESSS YES LORD YES YES! *faints and pulls white sheet over me and Conniehey* Lord Tubbington fans his tail over us*

**AJE'S POV**

HEEEEEY! DADDY DID IT! I WAS ON THE WINNING SIDE OF THOSE 300 MILLION FISHYS! WAIT *FETUS PRAISE BREAK* KICK KICK! AJE says yes! Hey! Wait…mommy just took a drink of some water she must be the guest speaker somewhere *twirls in the belly* While my brother and _our_ dog Conniehey is slain and God does a work on them probably trying to remove the recipe from his head that Duke and him figured out silly dog tricks are for kids….wait that's for rabbits and Trix. Anyway so daddy put me up in mommy and I've been around for about a hot minute so where did my big brother leave off at well after I was found to be nesting in mommy's womb daddy had to go to his job but something happened I don't know I wasn't really paying any attention I was too busy trying to grow and let y'all get to know me some other stuff happened y'all can go and read _Abused_ but my favorite chapters are chapter 22, 23, 45, 42 mommy had me cutting my little praise break, a few in the 70s, those flashbacks were good too also the one about blue balls that still tickles me, monni2215 doing the Wobble get it Monica HEY, then granny going the extra mile to be nosy up in mommy's tea, then granny dropped the news about me and all of my aunts and uncles found out about me, I was happy when she left she was stressing me out I was about to pull out my then iPhone 5 I upgraded a while back and call granddaddy then that happened, daddy popped the question and mommy was surprised then that was my first time seeing his stick so _that's_ where I came from I'd wish he stop...zzzzZzzzz."

**Conniehey's POV**

Arf Arf Arf Arf Bow Wow Arf Arf Mmmm [Was she really talking to y'all? Geez AJE can't wait to meet you I will be fighting you for your pacifiers but whew I thought I had the recipe to Bush's Baked Beans me and Duke figured out the recipe! I can't remember it to save my little doggy life so let me pick it up where she left at where was that oh so let's just focus on the important thing is me TJ got me at his birthday party where Benny the Bull was having his way with the ladies but before then he was playing peek-a-boo with me it was fun until I bit him I didn't mean to he had some food and I wanted a piece anyway TJ was happy to have me and me him, then I met my stress not in no damn dress but the 4 legged kind the opposite of my fine furry sexy ass Lord Tubbington who big ass tail proves to be a good fan enough of his chubbiness well moving onto the news we _all_ wanted to hear PawPaw and Monica did it! LAWD let me tell you when I found that out over my afternoon water break I was slain to the bowl who knew PawPaw still had it in him I mean old dog same tricks! Now they engaged I wonder how the engagement went down and Jasmine is going to be a part of the family now they both after TJ Ian and Logan looking for boos, Uncle Stevie got a boo and we best buds imma have to school him on the ways of being an Evans…huh say what…huh AIN'T NOBODY TELL ME NOTHING Bertha is gone I just peed on her yesterday oh this is old news but the bus that hit her was the truth! BOWOWOWOWOWW *runs in circles and faints* We some churchy animals and humans Jenny will be posting who knows when. See you guys soon.]

**Lord Tubbington's POV**

Meow [Jesus said be nice to your enemies that's the _only_ reason I fanned his hairy big flopping drooling self. Besides I'm puurfect I'm going to go sleep on his bed that should teach him a lesson.]

**They probably working on the reviews IDK but I read somewhere that it's been 12 hours since it's been down but I just wanted to share these reviews from monni2215, zeejack Zini and myhiggins25 from my email.**

_**via zeejack** **LMAO...THEY NEED TO STOP! tubby and con need to just kiss and make up, they acting a fool up in here! **__**aje and tj...they know they are true evans with the way they be acting up!**_

_**via monni2215 This is a prime example of why I can't with you! ROFLMFAO OMG! This is**__** hella**__** funny. A nice brief description for new readers about Abused. Check it out newbies you won't be disappointed. The writer is CRAZY though lol if you haven't already figured that out. Her readers are almost as crazy but we all in good company. AJE will be a force though my goodness. Lmao**_

**_via Zini _****_Omg I can't with you lol! This was a great unique way of summarizing Abused; can't wait to see what you have in store for us. Oh and heyyyy TJ! Lol_**

**_via myhiggins25 Thanks for the update babies y'all some fools and I love it! Uh oh AJE isn't wound too tight! Baby girl had to upgrade her phone! LOL this whole chapter had me going from beginning to end! I'm working backwards towards ch103 see you soon:)_**

**_via Jujubee58_ _Well, the kids and animals have spoken!_**

**Now a word from the writer: I AM SANE! If you believe that you are as crazy as me and what she said is true she can't with me actually none of them can't with me. I'm a rare one. (:**

**A/N: I just had to do this. TJ, AJE, Conniehey featuring Lord Tubbington wanted to say a few words I'll see you guys in a few. iamJLS **


	6. I'M BACK!

**A/N: Guess who is back! ME! YAY! I've been teasing y'all for a few days with mini updates from some of y'all favorite characters a few of them took over my twitter one opened his own twitter account how he did that I just don't know he still want me to follow him I haven't I probably won't. AJE been hitting me up from time to time she got my number from monni2215 boo then y'all favorite Tank been showing up in my group DM sweetiedee and myhiggins25 been going in on him. Y'all it's been crazy week off. So…shall we?**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**A few days back…**_

**Tank's POV**

"Coming!" I opened the door. "Shane my man long time no see what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing much just doing me I heard about your cousin Rick sorry I couldn't make to the service I was out of town at my family reunion."

"It's all good, Rick was a good guy."

"Yes, he was. So, what happened?"

"Remember all of those boxes I had piled up in the corner." He nodded his head. "Well, while I was in the hospital something happened I thought that Sarah moved them I hit her up she said she tossed them in the trash fast forward she didn't move them, she tried to put blame with you."

"Me. I don't even have a damn key to your crib."

"Of course not that only one person who has a key Mercedes, Mercedes people they helped themselves to my shit so Rick and I went to Stevie house Sam's brother you know the one that my mother hired Vito to kill, you can say I sorta kidnapped him, making him drive to Sam…"

"You kidnapped him? Couldn't you just drive your ass up to the front door not do that?"

"I used to but they have a gate up to keep unwanted folks out probably me anyway I sat up front, Rick behind him or in the middle I forget little Stevie is talking some bullshit we get to the house I make him shout for Sam to come out, his sister and Mercedes brother answer the door that's fine I politely ask for my boxes they tell me _fuck no, get off our property, we gonna call the cops_ we turn to leave that guy with the Mohawk I think she shaved it off."

"You are talking about Puck."

I snapped my fingers. "Yeah, him that's the one that shot Rick, for damn reason at all."

"You can press charges they beat you up they can't do that they took your shit they trespassed on your property."

"There is a snag with that see…" I rub my hands together. "I can't press charges because I was too serve a restraining order and I was in violation if the order I spent a few nights with Bubba they let me out but fuck that piece of paper I went back this time they had police at the entrance along with your former co-workers Azimio and Ray."

"Shit. So, where does that leave us now your house is pretty empty is all of your stuff in storage?"

"Nope it's not in storage it's at Sarah house I'm moving in with her for the time being I can't stay here I know they probably looking for my ass also I was out and these two ladies recognized me I thought they were team Tank also known as Tankettes they went ham on me for no reason at all I was just trying to be nice, respectful like the gentleman I am they calling me names, wanting me to drown puddles, calling me skunk, one of them followed me home saying _saying we just gonna cut I mean talk…_I stayed in the car until she drove off I got to survive. She knows she loves me bluffing ass."

"So anyway enough about your groupies what was in the box?"

"All of my fake IDs, fake birth certificates, and a binder of houses in Maryland."

He shook his head. "Why in the hell would you put all that shit in a damn box? Apparently your ass wasn't thinking. Have you been contacted by authorities since they got your stuff?"

"No, probably haven't run across it yet. Yeah, but we had more made just in case enough of that before Rick got killed we went by TJ's school to take some pictures."

"Did you pack them too?"

I rolled my eyes. "Smart ass got jokes 1 mistake anyway I sent them off to Target to get developed here they go right here. I went back out there to look around I asked someone what entrance would kindergarten use here it go right there in a few days is the first day of school we're going for a little ride."

_**First Day of School…**_

**Sam's POV**

Summer flew by like it was on fast forward Mercedes and TJ moved in with me, secretly married, had a pregnancy scare, we got pregnant, I popped the question, and a bunch of other things in between which brings us to this day today is TJ's first day of school, last night he joined us in bed along with Conniehey to spend the last night of summer with us.

Arf [I gotta pee.]

Conniehey jumped off the bed walking into the bathroom. "I know that dog isn't using the toilet." The toilet flushed. "He did not!" I sat up in bed Conniehey exited the bathroom with toilet paper on each paw. "It's too early for this craziness. Conniehey did you use the toilet?"

Arf [Yup, I put the seat down can you get these paper things off my paw.]

"I gotta pee!" TJ shouted. "Conniehey, why do you have toilet tissue on your paws? You had to go potty too?" He removed them. "There you go boy."

Arf

"I got one question to ask you, did you wipe or shake your wee-wee?"

Arf, Arf [_I shook my wee-wee left I shook my wee-wee right, I shook my wee-wee left then I wiggled it all about I did my wee-wee pokey might have licked it once that's what it's all about _I may have left a few pee-pee drippings on the floor I didn't lick them up I ran into trouble when I tried to wash my paws. I got 4 of them you know.]

"Good Morning TJ."

"Good Morning, mommy I'm going to go pee then I can get ready for school."

"You got a couple of hours before it's time to get you dressed and off to school but go pee toss this in the trashcan for me. Thank you."

"Okay."

"Did you get any sleep last night baby or did you just watch TJ and me sleep?"

"I got some sleep I woke up a few times was just to watch him sleep cherishing these last few hours of TJ being a baby before he becomes a Rhodes Scholar. Our baby it was only a few weeks ago he didn't care for school now he's ready for it. I don't know if I'll be able to make it."

"Baby, he's only going to be in school for four hours this week, TJ will be home by noon then you can smother him all you like. Let me wipe those tears it's only kindergarten he's not moving out." I wiped her tears.

"Not yet." She wiped her nose on my shirt shirt. "Oh sorry baby I'll wash a load of clothes later today I need something to keep me occupied. Did you wash your hands?" He sniffed them. "If you have to sniff you didn't wash, wash them."

"Man…"

"See, I'm going to miss that."

"Conniehey will be here."

Arf Arf [Going through your shoe collection once I sniff out the box there they go right there.]

"When do I start getting ready for school? _I'm so excited and I just can't hide it I know, I know_…" He busted out the Carlton dance.

"Saaaammmm look at him he's so happy. I can't with this he's going to be driving by next week. TJ come here. Don't you want to stay home one more day with mommy? I can home-school you."

"No, mommy I want to go to school meet some new friends it's going to be okay. Stop crying."

"My baby is growing up you'll be in college before I know it, you and Conniehey hitting the books, calling home for money, dropping off your laundry because you are going to a college in state you hear me."

Arf [Mercedes doggies go to heaven I don't think colleges are ready for my ass I'd be too busy trying to get up on one of them chicks and party the ruff the ruff the ruff is on fire we don't need no water that that…burn I can't say the other stuff because _I just want to make it heaven I make it in_.]

"Yes, mommy, I'm going to college in state." TJ rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Thaddeus this isn't a joking matter I mean everything that I say I'm sorry baby for going off on you just a little bit mommy is just…"

"I know TDH."

"What is TDH baby?"

"Too Darn Hormonal, I told you stop making mommy like that AJE mommy is emotional wreck. Is she going to be okay when I go to S-C-H-O-O-L?"

"TJ, why did you just spell school?"

"I spelled it because I didn't want to say it you know how mommy can get." He pointed to her she was rocking Conniehey like a baby.

"It's going to be okay Conniehey we'll find a way to get through for being without TJ just a few hours only God know why school is session."

"See."

"Baby…baby…Oh Lord she's gone off the deep end. Mercedes, honey, love of my life, my wife put Conniehey down he's looking at you strange."

Arf [Mercedes it's going to be okay just put me down I can go hide TJ's shoes if you want me to.]

Conniehey licked her face. "Okay, I need to be hugging this one." She placed Conniehey down he walked down the doggy steps leaving the room.

"Where is Conniehey off to?"

"Probably off to play with his chew toys or his wee-wee in private." Mercedes pulled back. "Sorry, mommy at least he has the smarts to leave the bedroom if he's going to do that."

"Enough about Conniehey and his wee-wee. Let's talk about our summer family bash, what was your favorite part?"

"My favorite part was the dinner glam-ma was doing the sound effects for PawPaw."

"Why are you calling Monica, glama-ma?"

"She's too young to be called granny, meemaw is already taken I don't think she wants to be called that she's glamorous, she's a mommy so glam-ma it is. She doesn't seem to mind. Do you think she and PawPaw will have a baby?"

"Um…" I scratched my head. "I don't think Monica would….just no. That's just awkward can you see if they had a baby."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Kill the visual baby Jesus."

"I don't even know why I'm going to ask this but does PawPaw soldiers still swim?"

"If he has the pill they might."

"PawPaw men be swimming, where? Do my men swim? How can I get mine to swim?"

"TJ, your swimmers are not known yet give it a few years."

"Samuel! Let's not talk about PawPaw, his soldiers swimming, and Lake Monica."

"Glam-ma has a lake?! Where?!"

"Thaddeus run off to see what Conniehey is up to?"

"But I want to hear more about glam-ma's lake I want to go fishing. Think she has fish in her lake."

"If PawPaw put one up in there she does." I mumbled Cedes smacked me on the shoulder. "What?"

"TJ just leave daddy and me need to talk."

"Okay. I'm going to the game-room I know that Conniehey is probably down there. CONNIEHEY!" He shouted running out the room.

"Okay we both slipped a few weeks back, I don't want another lecture from the gamer man himself who talked sense so when it comes to PawPaw soldiers let's not talk about them at all especially around TJ. I need to perform for you, just that visual of is already messing me up."

"Me too, toddler baby Jesus burn this visual. Okay, it's seven o'clock we need to get moving, I'm going to go brush my teeth, then I'll head down to the kitchen to fix TJ's breakfast, you can help put out his uniform because if I do that I'm going to break down crying. He's going to school and he is already spelling. Sam…" I helped her out of bed. "Sam everything is going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, baby. Everything will be fine come on let's get freshened up."

**TJ's POV**

"Conniehey! Conniehey!" I walked went downstairs to the game-room. Uncle Stevie was sprawled out on the couch with controller in hand. "Different house same script, ooh I like this game everyone I shoot I'm going to call them Tank. Shoot Tank, kill Tank, stomp on Tank, stab Tank."

"Thaddeus Joshua! What are you doing playing that game? Where is Uncle Stevie?" Mommy asked.

"SSSSRRRRRNKKKK…shoot Tank, kill Tank, stomp on tank, stab Tank."

"Stevie!" She shouted smacking him with the pillow. "You fell asleep in here again; you know you _do_ have a room for you to sleep in. This game is so violent." She took the controller turning off the console. Stevie wake up!"

"What Mercedes?" He sat up wiping his eye. "Hey I was playing that game. What happened?"

"You weren't playing any game you fell asleep with the controller in your hand TJ was playing from you mumbling in your sleep I know this isn't his first time. Is it?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know." She folded her arms. "Okay, I let him play once or twice but that's it. I'm sorry just that it's a cool game that I can live out my fantasy of doing just that."

"Me too!"

"Thaddeus Joshua I better not catch you playing this game anymore it is not appropriate for someone of your age." She ushered me out the room. "Upstairs daddy is waiting for you."

"Okay, come on Conniehey I have to get dressed for school. I'll race you."

Arf

"Three!" I shouted running up to my room Conniehey and entered the room at the same time. "Good race boy, daddy picking out my uniform."

"Yup, button up or polo?" He laid the shirts on the bed.

"I want to wear a tie so I'm going with the button up."

"Good choice everything is all picked I'm going down the kitchen to help mommy with breakfast, if you need help with anything come get us."

"I got you daddy." I took off my pajamas tossing them on the floor. "No Conniehey my pajamas aren't a chew toy you have toys. Give that back I want to put them on again when I get home from school!"

**Mercedes POV**

I was standing at the island tapping my fingers on the counter looking at the breakfast items before me. "What should I make for TJ's very first day of school breakfast?"

"Can't go wrong with pancakes we can put fruit on it to make a happy face."

"That works you can mix the batter I'll cut the fruit." I opened the refrigerator taking out kiwi, strawberries, and blueberries.

"Baby you want a pancake, if so how many?"

"I'll take two pancakes one pancake is going to have a happy face the other pancake is going to have a sad face, one bitter one sweet." I broke down cutting the kiwi. "Make it 3 so that one can just have a blank face."

"Okay, I was going to wait to tell you this but I'm going to cheer you up now, I took the day off."

"What?"

He tossed a strawberry in his mouth. "I took the day off."

"Sam!" I pulled him in hug. "Why did you do this to me? Here I am thinking I was going to be around the house alone with Conniehey, Azimio, and Ray here you go with this bit of information."

"Yeah."

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm dressed! You got your cameras ready!"

"Yup!" Sam picked up his Nikon, JJ had his camcorder, Stacey had her phone, me I had tears he appeared at the top of the steps with a GoPro on his head. "Awww….Sam look at our baby. He looks so cute in his uniform, TJ come here so mommy can fix your belt. Who put a GoPro on your head?"

"I did. See parents, uncles, and aunts always get the their POV of their child's first day I thought, why not get the child's first day of his parents reaction of him in his uniform. You'll thank me later."

"Mommy is you going to cry when you and daddy drop me off at school?"

"The answer to that question is yes. I'm already holding back my tears." I pulled him in for a hug. "My baby, Sam our baby, wasn't it just yesterday I was bringing him home, next he's going to be graduating high school top of his class."

"Baby, let's get TJ graduated out of kindergarten to first grade first then you can plan years from now."

"Awww, Sam, my little Bear Bear, JJ take my photo with TJ send this to mom."

"A'ight. Smile." He snapped the photo. "There it's a good photo too bad mom not here to see witness this but she had to go phone. Damn I spoke her up. Hi mom, yes TJ is in his uniform, I was about to send you a picture but you called me. I'll FaceTime you."

"_TJ you look handsome! Happy First Day of School."_ I blew my nose. _"What was that?"_

"Mommy is having an emotional breakdown she was rocking Conniehey this morning like a baby then on yesterday when we met my teacher she fell to her knees."

"_Mercedes why did you fall to your knees?"_

"I asked TJ a question the answer he gave me I wasn't expecting. I'm good for now. Mom, we can't talk long we have 45 minutes until it's time for us to go I'll call you once we leave TJ at school."

"_Okay have a great first day TJ!"_

"I will. Love you granny."

"_Love you too baby."_

"Did you and daddy you made breakfast?"

"That we did we made happy pancakes with your favorite fruit! Kiwi for the eyes, strawberries for the nose, then the mouth blueberries."

"Cool!"

**PawPaw's POV**

I've been giving y'all updates while I was on vacation I took that time to move from that old folks home to San Diego that's why I haven't twittered nothing in a minute yeah me and my boo got a house on the block with everyone else. Enough about my move let me go feed my damn fish.

I tapped the fish bowl. "Morning I don't have a damn name, where is I don't have a damn either?"

Bloop [Beats the hell out of me.]

"Where is that damn fish?" I picked up the bowl shaking it. "I don't have a damn yet where are you! Where u at? Where u at? Bark! Meow! That's right you a fish. Just open your mouth and close it, flop around if you can hear my voice." Baby! Monica! My fish ran away!"

Bloop [The fuck! Put me down! Don't shake the damn bowl got my shit rising to the top it stink I'm gagging.]

"Herbie, what is going on? Why are you shaking the fish bowl?"

"My fish ran away!" I set the bowl reaching for my stick tapping it on the floor. "I don't have a damn name either where are you?!" I slammed it on the floor squishing something. "Oh damn." I sniffed my stick. "Found him."

"Morning daddy! Why is your fish on the end of your stick?"

"Uhm…it broke out here go flush him down the toilet we'll get another later in the week." I dropped the fish in her hands she walked into bathroom. "Ba…"

"_He jumped out but didn't get up, he jumped out but didn't get up, he jumped out but didn't get up, because daddy stuck with his stick, so he didn't make so he's getting flushed sing it with me…"_ She flushed the toilet.

"Good she flushed him, Jazzy! Jazzy! Come on, why you have my good towel draped over the toilet seat and in the toilet bowl."

"He's slain under the anointing! I blessed the water."

"Chi.." Monica snapped her fingers. "Come on it's too early for this mess your daddy saying his fish ran away baby he doesn't have any legs, you tweaking songs, and today is the first day of school, are we excited?"

"Yes, I can't wait to roll up in the classroom all eyes gonna be on me."

"No eyes will be on you if you don't go ahead and get dressed, I'm going to start on breakfast, baby what you want for breakfast?"

"I want you on top of me." I wiggled my tongue side to side.

"EWWWWWWWW…..that's nasty!"

Monica pushed Gabby out the door. "Let's get you ready you and me later." She blew me a kiss.

"He hear that PawPawPaw we gonna get it in later." I smacked it a couple of times. "Get ready, get ready, get ready, get ready! Oh my fish is playing with himself, let owner like pet." I tapped the side of the bowl. "Get it in!"

Bloop [Where is my damn tail? Got you dammit I thought I had you. You little piece of shit come back here.]

**TJ's POV**

Breakfast was good, mommy cried over her pancakes with every bite she took she finally calmed down enough to zap on daddy over something crazy. I had to get AJE together.

"AJE STOP IT! I know you down there with a remote control making mommy act crazy she zapped on daddy because of the way he cut my pancake. Be good." I kissed mommy belly. "Okay. Hey she…I mean he kicked me! You don't kick your big brother little brother."

**AJE'S POV**

Hehehehe you had it right the first time TJ _she_ did kick you, you don't tell me how I control mommy you had your chance it's my time to shine it's my time it's my time I'm a diva anyway last night while TJ got his sleep in daddy updated me on my size, I'm the size of a sweet potato *YAWNS* I'm also yawning which Zzzzzzzz….

**TJ's POV con'd**

"Mommy, my brother kicked me on my cheek."

"Awww…" She kissed my cheek. "Feel better."

"Uh-huh. I'm done with breakfast do I have time to squeeze in game time with Uncle Stevie before we have to go?"

Uncle Stevie looked at his phone. "What y'all leaving?"

"Were leaving now, TJ go get your backpack. Sammmm he's going to get his backpack. JJ record this."

"I got it Cedes I got it. TJ look at me say something."

I waved. "Hi Uncle JJ I'm going to go get my backpack for my first day of school you gonna follow me."

"I am. Are we excited about today?"

"I am, this is my room that's my bed, Conniehey sleeps there but we didn't sleep in here last night we slept with mommy and daddy, here is my sports wall, I got the Chargers, Warriors, and the Bulls my main man Benny I'm going to put this photo of him in my backpack to show the kids at school. Logan told me that they sometimes ask you what you did over the summer."

"Alright…that's good. Take this picture right here of you with all of your aunts and uncles, this one of you and Conniehey, of parents."

"Okay." I opened up my composition notebook sliding the pictures in the front. "I'm ready." I zipped my backup putting it on.

"TJ morning boo-boo."

"Good morning Gabby you look good." I gave her a hug. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm excited because you are going to be in my class that girl Jasmine won't be there I beat her up a few days ago because she was after your sock and underwear while you sang to your fans. They belong to me." She kissed me on the cheek I smiled.

"Uhhh….you were stripping TJ?"

"No Uncle JJ I wasn't stripping mommy would have a fit, grandma had bought in my fresh laundry I didn't put it away they went crazy over it speaking of my underwear, Gabby can I get my Avatar underwear back?"

"I'll think about it. Let's go they want us to take pictures before we head off." She took my pulling out my room. "I got Thaddeus!"

"Awww look at them. Stop right there." Aunt Tana took our picture. "Perfect going to send this off to my mother."

"Are we ready to head out?"

"No, not yet we still need to take first day of school pictures I have the sign right here we can take these pictures by the picnic table."

"I thought we took pictures already. I'm ready to go to school."

"We'll be leaving shortly just that I've seen these pictures done from the school kids last year and I've been waiting through my tears to do this with you. Take the sign, you and Gabby go sit at the picnic table. Okay each of you hold the side of the sign. Take pictures!" Everyone started snapping away the sign read _Our First Day of Kindergarten 9-4-2020 Class of 2032._ "2032 Wow! TJ's going to be a senior! Going to prom, driving the limo."

"There, there baby." Daddy rubbed her back. "Are we done with pictures we have 15 minutes to get to the school the traffic is going to be insane so are you coming with us Stevie, Stacy, and JJ?"

"I can't." Uncle Stevie wiped his tears. "My nephew is leaving me going to school Cedes hand me a piece of that tissue." He blew his nose loudly. "I didn't know that this would have this an effect on me like this."

"_Don't cry for me Mommy and Uncle Stevie the truth is I'll never leave you all through my school days my great existence I'll keep my promise don't keep your distance." _

"That was nice TJ I see how you tweaked the lyrics but on a serious note let's all hold hands we're going to pray for TJ and Gabby. Dear God, Thank you for the gift of children. Please watch over TJ and Gabby as they go to school this year for the first of many years. Keep them safe every day. Help them to remember that you are right there with them in the halls and classrooms. Help them soak up good knowledge and to dismiss any negative or worldly messages they may hear. Help them treat others with kindness and respect, and to guard their hearts with the armor of Your Word. Give them joy and peace as they put their trust in you. Amen."

"Amen. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PRAISE BREAK! OOOH OOOH OOH OOH OH OOOH OHHHO!" I shouted I shook off my backpack picking them up and putting them down. "Imma say yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm not gonna be walkin'" I fainted in the grass my backpack was my cover. *Conniehey fans his tail over me*

BOW WOW WOW WOW WOW [I felt that! Hey! I feel my help coming.]

Meow

Arf [That's not help that's a pain in my other nut! What are you doing here devil?]

Meow [Look here Judas Gabby bought me here to see her off.]

"TJ got his first day of school praise break in Mommy was trying to get hers in but I stopped her."

**AJE's POV**

No wonder I woke up if mommy can't shout I can kick, kick get it AJE *twirl in the belly* Imma duke the devil Imma tread on serpents TJ's going to school he's going to school, he gonna hit the books and be driving real soon kick! Oops I hit the wrong button uh-oh.

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam, I can't believe you wouldn't let me get my shout on I can ride your dick but not shout! Get up Thaddeus Joshua you are messing up your uniform." I pulled him off the ground dusting off his pants. "Is the car open? Samuel!"

"Y-Yes it's open baby." He dangled the keys. "You want to drive?"

"No I don't want to drive you can drive! Do you see me?! TJ tell Conniehey you'll see him at noon."

"Okay, come here boy. I'll see you after school I'm going to tell you all the things I did. Is Lord Tubbington staying here?"

"Yeah we're coming back here to kick back, keep your mommy company. Sam are you going to work?"

"No, I took today off."

Someone blew their horn. "Mercedes, Sam, TJ, ex-boo Santana, Brittany, Gabby y'all heading down to the school soon."

"Yeah grandpa. Hi Monica we're leaving right now, you and Monica can come by after we the teachers kick us out of our kids classrooms. That sounds good?"

"Yeah, I might have to go pick me up another fish though it grew legs jumping out the fish bowl and squashed it with my stick this morning."

"Which stick? Because I came across some pi…" I covered TJ's mouth.

"Get in the truck. Sam, let's go. We see you guys once we get home."

"Okay! HAVE FUN TJ! I'LL MISS YOU!" Stevie shouted as Sam pulled out the driveway.

"How will Stevie make it without his mini-gamer VP?"

"How will I make it without my baby?! I'm sorry I'm new to this. It's only going to be 4 hours I can make it. This I know."

"Without a doubt in your mind. You got this. I wonder what school Jasmine going to. You don't think…"

**TJ's POV**

We pulled up to the school it's a sea of kids, parents, and teachers some of the mommies had tissues, some parents just drop their kids off speeding out of the parking lot.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year! I got my house back!"_

"That's one happy mother I'm not."

"Hi TJ."

"Logan! David! Gabby! Hey y'all. Who is in Ms. Toles class?!" I shouted a few kids surrounded me. "I'm TJ, you are…"

"Michael."

"Timmy."

"LJ."

"This is Gabby and that's…Jasmine! Um…are you joking with me?"

"No, I am in Ms. Toles class I was just added in the class yesterday right mommy."

"That's right."

"WHAT THE FUCK…"

**A/N: Who dropped the WTF? Wait before I sign my signature let me do this, a few of y'all have followed me on twitter just want to say thanks for the follow and I do follow back I do be acting a fool on there so you never know which character might appear in your mentions lol. Let me do it like this HIT THE MUSIC! Welcome back, welcome back…we'll see who it is tomorrow until then, iamJLS **

**ALSO TOMORROW IS MONNI2215 BDAY! Y'ALL SHE'S TURNING 20 AGAIN! Do I have perfect timing or what? This her early birthday present. Lol  
**

**Onto chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm slowly knocking off the rust trying to get into a groove. Picking up where we left in the last chapter school is in session! One of y'all were so upset that Tank started off the chapter that you were going to dream of ways to kill him and Shane **_**sweetiedee**_** hit me up on twitter to tell me if you did. Listen she goes in on Tank it's the most funniest thing ever he showed up today I had to jump out of character I felt some kind of way between her and **_**myhiggins25**_**. Anyway…**

**Happy Reading. ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONNI2215 HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GOOD ONE! Enjoy this read! (:**

**TJ's POV**

I took it upon myself to introduce myself to my classmates and new friends, my kindergarten school ground meet and greet was going well until Jasmine showed up.

"Hi TJ." She rolled her eyes. "Gabby." She pushed Gabby out the way. "You asked who all were in Ms. Toles class?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I did. Are _you_ in Ms. Toles class too?"

"I am."

"What the fuck!" Gabby shouted.

"Oooooh she said the f-word!" Students around us exclaimed! "Y'all that's my friend get it Gabby."

"She said the f-word?!"

"Like you never heard it before I know you say it I saw you at the playground anyway what the likes of you doing here?"

"I go to this school."

"Why?"

"Mommy and daddy wanted me to get a good edumacation so here I am." Jazzy pushed Gabby.

"You pushed me I'm going to say this once scoot back, scoot back and scoot back you lucky I didn't get to lay hands on you like I would have during our family beach bash but I'm going to get you before this school year is over you better watch."

"Whatever."

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on over here?" Glam-ma pulled Jazzy and Gabby apart.

"She…"

"Jasmine pushed me I was about to punch to get my point across you don't mess with baby Santana I might be five years old but I'm not wrapped tight you better watch it."

"Jazzy, apologize."

She kissed her teeth. "I'm not apologizing to her she dropped the F-bomb!"

I slowly backed away from situation I'm not getting a part 2 or 3 on my first day. "Who dropped the F-bomb?" Aunt Tana asked.

"Gabby!"

"Gabby get your behind over here we don't use that language ma'am. Apologize."

"No I'm no…"

Aunt Tana cocked her head to the side. "Excuse you. Apologize to Jazzy now then we can go to the car so we can have a mini talk. Say it."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go…Sam and Mercedes we'll right back."

"TJ baby, what happened?"

"Gabby was overly excited to see Jasmine then she dropped the f-bomb."

"Wait Jasmine goes here? Where is PawPaw and Monica?"

I tilted my head in their direction. "They over there kissing I wished they stop it's kids around here also why does PawPaw have his fish tank?"

"Daddy said he doesn't want I don't have a name yet to be lonely so he bought him along to see me off."

"It's a fish I can see dogs maybe a cat but a Betta fish. This too damn much too early for this foolishness."

"Grandpa, why do you have the fish tank?" Mommy tapped the bowl the fish spun around biting his tail.

"I thought it was a good idea for him to come along his buddy got the 21-flush salute he wouldn't go down I _really_ had to do use the throne on the 7th go so I did my number 4 while he floated. I couldn't hold it any longer."

"I really don't want to ask this question but I am. What's a number 4 grandpa?"

"Pee, poop, and pass gas all at the same time so I did it on top of him finally all of that went down."

"Wow….okay."

The bell rang. "It's alright 'cause we're saved the bell." Daddy sung as I took he and mommy's hand entering the school.

"PawPaw pooped on the fish pray he washed his hands you can get poop pinkeye that way." We entered the classroom. "Good Morning Ms. Toles."

"Morning, TJ you can take out your notebook and pencils put your backpack in your cubby then go sit at your table."

"Okay." Daddy snapped a few more pictures.

**Sam's POV**

"Good Morning." I looked down at Mercedes she was chatting it up with another parent so far, so good.

"We didn't have any trouble with TJ this morning he was ready to come here at six this morning. I was the one that needed help. So, which one is your kid?"

"Morning Ms. Toles."

"Good Morning little miss Gabby, take out your notebook and pencils join TJ at the table."

"Okay."

"Did you give her a spanking or no?"

"No, it's the first day of school I gave her a good talk she knows she drops another word like that she's not going to spend this Friday night with TJ."

"Worked like a charm."

"Yes, he did. Can I ask you one question? Why in the hell is PawPaw carrying around his fishbowl. What happened to the other one?"

"It bought the farm I think it got beat up but he said it grew legs jumping out the bowl." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know but it's strange as all hell."

"I don't have a name stop playing with yourself we're going to get you a partner in a few hours just didn't want you to feel lonely. Got that?" He smacked the bowl. "Yeah, you got it I'm going to set him right here."

"Good Morning, you are?"

"Oh I'm Herbie, what is your name with your fine self?"

Monica cleared her voice. "Herbie you better not be hitting on Ms. Toles. Are you?"

"No baby. I'm not. Just introducing myself this is my daughter, Jasmine."

"Jasmine you are sitting at the table with Michael, Michael raise your hand. Next to him but take out your notebook and pencils then put your backpack in your cubby let me show you where it's at."

"She got an ass on her."

"PawPaw." He put his hand in his pocket. "Are you?"

"Yup, it's okay though I have on a depend I have another for backup just in case. I'll change at your place." He patted my face. I dug in Mercedes purse taking out her hand sanitizer.

"That man just went in your purse."

"Huh?" Mercedes turned around. "Oh, he's my husband he's the only man allowed in my purse, he rarely goes in it unless he needs something important. What did get baby?"

"Hand sanitizer um…" I leaned down whispering in her ear. "Your grandfather is rubbing one out while he wears a depend. He touched my face after TJ and his poop pinkeye I'm not taking any chances." I poured some in my hands wiping my cheek.

"Give me that you can wash your face once we get home just keep your hands away from your eye."

"Okay."

"Hey I recognize you from that interview you…you Simon." One of the fathers said shaking my hand all wildly.

"Uh…no my name is Sam."

"That's right you the coach for the Chargers I wish it were my Raiders you were coaching 'cause they suck! If you do well your first year you might become the head coach of my team, have you thought about that?"

"Not much today only thing I'm focused on is my son and wife today is my off day I'll talk football tomorrow."

"Okay I get it we'll talk tomorrow you can give me fantasy team pointers of which players I should my draft is in two days."

I turned my head watching him leave. "Sam, did you know that man?"

"No, I did not he called me Simon and…"

"Good Morning class and parents I want to welcome you to your very first day of school I am Ms. Toles I recognize some faces others I don't you'll get to know me during the school year I'm going to take attendance then after that I'm going to ask for the parents to leave. So when you hear your name called say here or present." She picked up the attendance sheet. "Michael Adams."

"Present."

"Wednesday Friday Addams."

"Here."

She continued on until she got to the E's. "TJ Evans."

"Present."

She got to the J's. "Jasmine Jones."

"Present."

"She a Jones already?"

"Could have been one from the start."

She got to the P's. "Gabby Lopez-Pierce."

"Aqui."

"What is _aqui_ ? Ms. Toles said to say here or present why you have to be so extra Gabriella!" Jazzy got out her seat.

Monica clapped her hands. "Jazzy sit your butt down!"

"Okay…um Jasmine I'm good with Gabby saying aqui she just said it in Spanish." Ms. Toles rubbed her forehead. "I might have to pop some pills for this slight headache."

Mercedes reached in her purse holding up a bottle of Aleve. "Tamara, here keep the bottle I have few more bottles at home."

"Thank you girl." She slipped them in her pocket. "Okay James, Smith, Daniel Thomas, Daniel Washington."

"Here."

"She's going to need them more than me seeing as she has Jasmine, Gabby, and TJ in this class. I will be waiting for her first call." I shook my head laughing.

"The first day of school we have perfect attendance; everyone was on time give yourselves a round of applause. Alright now comes the part where I ask for the parents to leave you'll be reunited with your child at noon today is only a half of day of school it won't be long before they're back your care."

As Ms. Toles was saying that I saw the first tear escape from Mercedes eyes. "I knew this moment was coming too soon. Aww…Sam."

All the parents left, PawPaw had to return because he forgot his fish. "Baby come on we'll be back here at noon. Bye TJ see you later. Have a great first day of school."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy. Don't cry mommy I'll be home in a few hours." He got up from his seat walking over to us he gave mommy a hug. "It's going to be okay. I love you mommy."

"Love you too."

"TJ, return to you seat we'll see you later." Mercedes squeezed my hand leaving his classroom Ms. Toles closed the door Mercedes broke down in the hallway.

"I miss him already I tried to keep my composure but that's my baby I just got to leave him. He doesn't know anyone."

"He's mine too, he has Gabby and Jazzy with him not to mention he already met some friends these hours will fly by it will be noon before you know it sharing about the happenings of kindergarten. Let's go home."

"Okay before we do I just got to peek to see if he's okay."

I sighed. "One peek then we are leaving." Mercedes quietly opened up the door I walked behind peeking myself.

"_Summer vacation is very exciting you get to do a lot of things who would like to share what they did?"_ All the kids' hands went up.

"_Oooh…ooh me, me, me!"_

"_TJ you can share with us what you did over the summer."_

"_Yes! Um can I get my pictures to show?"_

"_Sure. Come stand in front of the classroom."_

"He bought pictures I checked his notebook last night no pictures were in there."

"Probably put them in there this morning."

"_Tell the class your name and what TJ stands for."_

"_Okay my name is TJ, it stands for Thaddeus Joshua over the summer I gained a family I know you thinking that's not fun but to me it is here is a picture of me with my aunts and uncles this was after I was christened I have 11 godparents and 1 godparent guardian angel his name is Uncle Finn, he's right here on my dog-tag I wear this everywhere that I go I know that he's always with me, this picture right here is of me, mommy, and daddy they got engaged over the summer and mommy is pregnant with my little brother…"_

"_Sister…"_

"_Quiet Gabby wait your turn!"_

"_Alright we don't talk while others are sharing another outburst from you Gabby timeout. Continue TJ."_ Ms. Toles popped two pills slinging them back.

"It's just the first day it hasn't been an hour yet and she's tossing back pills already."

"_With pleasure daddy asked me for my blessing I said yes of course so did she that's from that night, mommy tried to bribe me to spill the beans saying I can get my dog Conniehey, this is him he's a smart dog he has a cousin that he don't like, here they go Conniehey is dragging Lord Tubbington by his tail I got him as a present at my very first birthday party some of you attended where I met my main man Benny the Bull he's the best mascot ever and bull! He's the only bull I know that walks on two legs."_

"_You had a great summer!"_

"_I did it was awesome! I went to the beach a few times, had 3 sleepovers, played a bunch games with my Uncle Stevie he gave me the nickname of mini-gamer VP because he's the president, and I got to grace the televisions of millions of people with my cute self and vocals I was blessed with Mercedes Jones pipes."_

"_That you were thank you for sharing your summer adventures with us. Who is next?"_

She closed the door crying. "Let's get home."

"But can we stop off first to get some donuts."

**Mercedes POV**

Before we headed home we stopped to pick up some donuts I had a craving for them. "What took you guys so long to get back? Tana and Brittany, PawPaw, Monica, and his Betta fish got here way before y'all?"

"I just wanted to make sure that TJ was alright I peeked into the classroom they were sharing what they did over the summer, TJ said he gained a family. Also I had a taste for some donuts." I set the box on the coffee table. "Y'all can help yourselves to your own drink. Sam, can you get me some apple juice. Thank you."

"Awww…"

"Yeah, he had pictures, he's wearing his dog-tag of Uncle Finn, and Gabby almost got put in timeout on the first day, she interrupted TJ while he was sharing. He's in school the house feels so different."

"Yeah, because Stevie is with the adults, have you played any games since he's left? Here you go." Sam handed me my drink.

"I tried it's not the same I even let Conniehey push the buttons. I don't know how to act without him here he's always an earshot away. Summer rules school sucks until noon then it is okay again."

The front door opened in walked Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine everyone had keys to each other house so we didn't need to get up to let them in. "Good Morning one and all."

"Morning Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, how did y'all do this morning with your first graders?"

"It was smooth sailing this morning he couldn't wait to get to school, how about Ian?"

"He was the same I think all the kids going to the same school made all of them overly excited we know that if something happens to one of them they got each other backs."

"Yeah, those other kids need to watch out it won't be long before headmaster Beiste is calling all of us to have a talk about one or all of them."

"Or visiting Ms. Toles classroom to get some Aleve before we left she popped a couple of pills."

"She did?"

"Yes, Monica get ready, get ready, get ready. So, how is it living with me grandfather? He moved out the home to be with you some of his ladies aren't happy. I only know of this because my father told me Uncle Julius has been getting calls from them."

"Hold up. Why isn't daddy getting their calls and only Uncle Julius?"

"Daddy changed is number he said grandpa can do what he wants to do just as long as it doesn't kill him. He doesn't have time for PawPaw senior Pawpettes feeling some kind of way. He ran into one at the grocery store she backed him up in the aisle hitting him with her cane. Saying, why you let Herbie dump and move out the home?

"Let me find out PawPaw is Player, Player getting them digits or room numbers."

"She made it worst by saying she pregnant she missed her monthly visitor."

Stevie and JJ start coughing patting their chest. "P-Pregnant! Oh Lord Mercedes don't ever do that while I'm chewing I damn near choked."

"Okay on that note I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay Blaine. Monica what you have to say about that? You ready to be a step mommy." I took a few sips of my juice.

"Herbie better not be having a side baby I know he went back to pack his stuff he better not have had dipped into someone other lake, he only dips into Lake Monica." She stood up smacking her ass.

"Kill the vocals Jesus, my love for chicken has been renewed with that being said I'm going back into the game room to watch Artie play I may get the urge to bless a controller myself. Come on Conniehey!"

Arf [Been waiting on you let's go!]

"Mercedes how many times did you breakdown crying?" Kurt asked as I inhaled my second donut.

"You have to break it down you mean today only or since orientation yesterday? These are so good." I picked up the box. "Monica you want one?"

"I'm good Mercedes thank you."

"Both days."

"Okay more for me! I lost count, I was crying this morning over breakfast I had two pancakes one was happy face the other a sad, I named them bitter and sweet."

"She did, then she zapped on me because I cut TJ's pancake like a pizza and not squares."

"I'm sorry AJE kicked a button changing my mood I know she's probably down there with a mood ring or something."

"Okay I have a question, why in the hell is PawPaw Betta fish swimming in the bathroom. Why isn't this fish not at home?"

"Damn! That's where I left him at! I thought I left him in the other bathroom I had to change my…."

"Baby we don't need to know that you had to change just go get I don't have a name yet so we can get him a buddy then I can get on my buddy before school is out. I'm going to use this time putting it to good use. When PawPaw get out the bathroom, tell him I'm outside waiting on him."

"Okay Monica. We'll see you later."

"PawPaw didn't want I don't have a name yet to be lonely since the other one got flushed. Don't ask how many times or what contents went with it."

"Lonely? It's damn fish!"

"I'm ready." PawPaw announced holding his fish bowl under his arm. "Where is Monica?"

"She's outside PawPaw waiting on you."

"Alright."

"Grandpa let me ask you this question, why are you carrying around a fishbowl, what's the real reason for I don't have a name riding shotgun?"

Bloo [He wants a pet that walks so he's annoying Monica by bringing me along also he wants to put blame on animal just in case he drips pee on the floor.]

"I want a pet Monica isn't going for it so she said no pet or a fish, fish it was. I'm trying to annoy her with him so she can get me cat or a dog the only good thing about fish is that you can flush them down toilet. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye PawPaw."

**Tank's POV**

Sitting outside of TJ's school hoping to get a glimpse of my little man so far not much luck the bell is soon to be ringing dismissing the student body for the day. "Did any of those kids look like TJ?"

"Nope too old to be his age."

"Are you sure this is the right school?"

"What kind of question is that? I told you weeks ago this is it the pamphlet and all of that even took a picture with my phone just in case you lost it glad I did." He pulled out his phone zooming in on piece of mail with the school address.

"Are all schools in the area getting out a half-a-day?"

"This school is a few of the other school are in until 3 o'clock or 2. So how long are we going to do this?"

"I don't know first I got to spot him then we'll go from there."

"That was the bell school is letting out should we asks kids now or wait it out?"

"We can do both I'll ask kids you wait it out." I got out the car waiting under a tree to get some shade.

"Mom school today was awesome! We…"

"He's happy about the first day I need a kid to come out without a parent attached to their hip. Bam! There go one right there. Hey kid over here! What grade are you in?"

"I'm in kindergarten."

"Cool, is this kid in your class?" I showed him a picture of TJ on my phone. "Come on kid I don't have all day. It's a yes or a no."

"No."

"Okay get out of here." I pushed him going on the other side of the tree peeking around. "You, yeah, one with Spiderman backpack, Johnny!"

"Noooo…."

"Damn kid he ran away. You kid with the Kalou backpack."

"You mean Caillou."

"Yeah, whatever that bald-headed kid name is look, what grade are you in?"

"Kindergarten, why do you care to know?"

"Great, don't ask me no damn question. Is this kid in your class, his name is TJ?"

"Erik, who is that you were talking to?"

"I don't know that man over there he asked if I was in kindergarten then he showed me a picture of a kid."

"What?! I'm calling the school security."

"Huh? No…Shane let's go!" I ran back to the car smacking big milk dude Shane upside his head. "Wake your ass up we got to go."

"Wait right there what are you two doing on school grounds, I have a parent telling me that you're calling over kids showing them a picture of a child asking them if he's in their class. Let me see your ID's."

We handed over our IDs. "I have Shane Tinsley and you aren't the person on this ID name wise, you're Tank."

"No I'm not Tank I'm what the name says on my ID I don't know who Tank is."

"That's a damn lie! I saw your interview with Juju I'm calling the cops!"

"Shane Drive!"

"But..he…"

"Look, I don't give a damn about his ass I'm above the law drive or you can stay here and be the one to get caught because it ain't going to be me! Besides There go that lady over there she the one that said she wanted to cut me." I ducked down.

"_Hey Officer Longfellow you're back I didn't see you this morning when I dropped off JT, JT, go get in the car. What's going on?"_

"_Hey Denise another school year nice to see you I was just notified by a parent that we have a man out here calling kids over to that tree showing him pictures of a little boy."_

"_What? Okay where is he at some pedo out here preying on the school kids? Wait? That's Tank! Where he at?! Where he at?! Tank come out come out wherever you are!"_

"No, don't point towards the car."

I peeked over the dashboard. "Did he point towards us?"

"No, but…."

"_There he go! JT bring mommy her hatchet I already got my razor."_

"I'm running!" I opened then the closed it she was right there banging on my window.

"Bring your ass out here Tank, I'm waiting for you, come on." She checked all the doors. "That's fine they all lock. I got all day to wait for you. I'll get Mary to take JT to home. Mary! Mary! CAN YOU TAKE JT HOME WITH YOU TANK IS RIGHT HERE!"

"OH LORD! DENISE! I know we hate his ass but don't cut him get on your knees and start praying super loud for his hell bound soul!"

"Jesus please give me the strength to not go in my car to grab my kitchen cleaner pour it all over him and stab pen holes in his crunchy body then pour salt over him in your name I pray amen and amen again. Lord please work on that thirsty trick Sarah. Hallelu."

Pssssss…

"Yo! Shit busted one of the tires with her hatchet!" I got out the car. "Why?"

"That did it!" She screamed I hauled ass. "Come back you waste hot air this hatchet got your name all over it!"

"Yup it doesn't take long for my mom to go from zero to one hundred that has to be a record."

"Oh Lord, Oh Lord."

"COME HERE! BRING YOUR ASS RIGHT BACK HERE! YOU MAN BEATER! YOU LIAR! YOU LOW DOWN NASTY RAT!"

I heard the sirens I knew the police were close. "Thank God the police are here! Wait I'm not supposed to be happy for them! GOT DAMMIT! She tossed it in my back! Tank down! Tank down!" I heard her footsteps get closer she forcefully yanked it out my back pouring salt in the wound. "IT BURNS!"

"Shut up! Let it burn, let it burn let it burn."

"Damn, why I had a feeling it was Tank ma'am you can stop pouring your salt. You know what actually go ahead I'm going to talk to Officer Longfellow."

"Thank you."

"NOOO…" She kicked me in the face.

"Shut up Skrunk…"

"Longfellow, how was the first day of school? What the hell was his ass doing around here?"

**TJ's POV**

The first day of school is in the books. If kindergarten is like this I am going breeze through this grade. "Gabby, what you think about Ms. Toles?"

"She's nice just that Jazzy gave her a headache like she gives me see I'm not the only one dealing with stress."

"I don't have no more stress I have been deliveret! I don't have Tank as a daddy no more! I got Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Eatabananaandaplumdontchoke."

"You a fool TJ."

"I know I am." We walked outside it was a sea of kids and parents. I spotted mommy and daddy through the crowd. "I see mommy and daddy I'll catch up with you later Gabby."

"Okay…mommy!"

"Sam you see TJ?"

"No, all of these kids around here running in all directions I highly doubt he can spot us."

"Mommy! Daddy!" I ran over to them my drawing flapping in the breeze.

"There goes our schoolboy? How was school?"

"School was awesome! I shared what I did over the summer, I told them that I gained a family, we drew pictures see I drew a picture of our family I put everyone in it even although I didn't put Lord Tubbington and Conniehey side-by-side, we said our alphabet, played with the sand, read a book then it was time for us to go home also we got homework. I can't wait to get back here tomorrow. What did y'all do?"

"We sat around the house missing you so did…"

Mommy opened the backdoor. "Conniehey! You missed me!"

Arf Arf [Yeah, I did. How was school?]

"School was everything Conniehey Gabby and Jazzy are in my class, Gabby almost got put in timeout but she straighten up and flew right. What you do boy?"

Arf [I played a few games with Uncle Artie and Uncle Stevie but I grew bored so I went and slept in your bed hopefully you don't mind.]

"Did you cry more for me mommy once you had to leave? You know I was safe."

"Yes I did cry right at your classroom door I know you were safe."

"See I came home and here you were worried that I wasn't going to. So, are we having a cookout later today? Daddy did you cry once y'all left me?"

"No, daddy didn't cry I was too busy comforting mommy you're a big boy. My phone is ringing." He pulled out his phone. _"Where are you guys at? You said that TJ gets out of school at noon it's noon y'all should be home by now I'm waiting to play this game with him so we can talk about his first day."_

"Hi Uncle Stevie!"

"_Hi TJ! Are you in your booster seat? If not get in so y'all can get home I missed you! I bought you a new game!"_

"Okay daddy let's go get in Conniehey Uncle Stevie is waiting on me."

**Stevie's POV**

I checked the wall clock then my phone. "How far away is TJ school from the house?"

"It's like 20 minutes away. Why?"

"They should be here Stacey! I called Sam 20 minutes ago I'm waiting to play with TJ, there they go! TJ!" I hit the side of the truck. "Sam unlock the doors!" I opened the door. "TJ! There go my man! You made it! You did it! I did it! Although it was rough! I see y'all stopped off at Mickey D's. Did y'all get me something?"

"Yes, Stevie we got you something but before TJ can play video games with you he has to change out of his uniform eat then do his homework then games. This is how it's going to go for the rest of the school year."

"How about games first then homework?"

"No Stevie, it's my way or no way."

"Okay, I'll help TJ change into his play clothes then you guys can help with homework, and finally we'll play the newest game!" I tossed TJ over my shoulder running in the house. "CONNIEHEY! COME ON BOY!"

Arf [McNuggets and Fries!]

"So, what happened when you got to school? What is your TJ like? Did you make any more friends? What is Ms. Toles like?" I hung up his uniform.

"When we got to school it was a bunch of kids just standing there some parents were happy that we were back in school, this one mother she sped out the parking lot, I met some of my classmates before we got in the classroom just wanted them to know me and me them then Jazzy showed up, Gabby dropped the f-bomb she didn't get a beaten she said Aunt Tana only gave her a good talking to and PawPaw had his fish with him he and glam-ma were kissing it was making some of us kids sick then we got to the classroom I spoke to Ms. Toles she told me to take out my notebook and pencils, put my stuff in my cubby sit at my table more of the class came in she took attendance, Jazzy felt some kind of way because Gabby said _aqui_ instead of here Ms. Toles said that when she takes attendance to say here or present but that's what Gabby said, mommy gave her some pills then she kicked out the parents. Mommy cried but I told her that I was coming home we kicked off the first day with a dance. We did the back to school shuffle, next we shared what we did over the summer, I told them that I gained a family and I told them about you."

"You did! What the kids say about me?"

"While we were drawing our pictures they asked me were you a big kid I said yes no one has an uncle like me he's the best uncle ever!"

"I am!"

**Jenny's POV**

Last time you heard from The KiJay Smith Show our building was set on fire by Santana and PawPaw I said that I was going to go through with a TV show for Kianna but I've since changed my mind we're keeping the radio show we have a new time slot you wake up with my crazy ass Jay and the sane one Ki, we'll see soon! We still on vacation! _Scoot back, scoot back, scoot back it's The KiJay Smith Morning Show…._

**A/N: I wonder how long they going to leave Tank on the ground with Denise to have her way with him. I know she loved that part. You're welcome D. Where is Puck, J3, Azmio, Ray, and Luck? Hmm…what's Sarah up to? Until tomorrow guys iamJLS**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You know what a lot of y'all be saying "I can't with you", well I just want y'all to know that I toned it down, I **_**really**_** did. I promise you that. In other news Tank, Sarah, and PawPaw showed up yesterday on twitter _sweetiedee, myhiggins25, and Muffun307 _went in on him and Sarah oooh it was bad! They got them right together then Tank showed up this morning again he loves annoying his so called fans. For real I DID NOT CLOWN Stop rolling your eyes at your phone! I didn't clown! (: Let's Go! Wait...before y'all read bug story continues new typing location my room I'm giving the bugs the kitchen, I'm chilling lights out NBA TV on my screen, chatting it up with friend about the games, I look to my left it's a damn bug he tried to run but I blessed him with some Comet spray. Shall we?  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"Okay let me look over your homework, everything is good let me sign it, that's done. Okay put your pictures back on your wall then you can go play with Uncle Stevie who has been patiently waiting for you to finish your homework, take your backpack up to your room too."

"I'll be waiting in the game room for you TJ."

"Okay Conniehey you coming with me or Uncle Stevie?"

Arf _[It's all about you, you, you, you_ also thank you for that chicken nugget and 2 fries you're right Gabby does taste like that I licked her before y'all left for school.]

"Homework done baby." Sam hugged me from behind kissing me on the cheek.

"Yes, it is. What you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much while looking for…"

"Mercedes!" J3 busted up in the house. "Did you send me that text?"

"What text J3?"

He sighed. "Remember the summer beach bash when Monica and PawPaw showed up together I came to you and Sam villa telling you about the text when you were going to give me your answer right then and there I stopped you."

"Yes." I shrugged.

"Okay, where is my text? I've been waiting on that for the longest. Hit me back." He took out his phone my phone buzz. "I sent you a text I'll be waiting on your response. JJ wassup man!"

"J3 where in the hell your ass been. Come on outside with me."

"I'm right behind you, answer my text. Don't make me call you." He turned around following JJ. "How was TJ's first day of school?"

"I'm going to act like that didn't happen. So, what were you telling me before being interrupted?"

"Oh, what was I telling you I got it I was thinking that we should hire a PI to follow Tank, we moved but he's still a pain. He texted you last night asking is your song which is now number 1 on the charts is it about him and while browsing the spy app something else caught my attention some pictures, you know where his location was."

"The house in LA? Stevie house?"

"No, the school that TJ was going to attend until we decided to move. I printed off some pictures."

He handed me the photos. "What? This is the entrance to the lower school."

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if he was at the school today he's been visiting that address for the last week. Yup, I know. If he showed up did something happen to him."

**Tank's POV**

"OWWWW NO NO NO IT BURNS! IT BURNS! NO MORE SALT! NO MORE SALT!

"Shut up!" She walked around me. "I've been standing in the gap to lay hands on you Jenny finally saw it fit to do this and GAAAWWWD is still working miracles! Ehkohbahtahdohlohbohkohshah. Did you feel that JT?"

"E-I-E-I-O, no I didn't feel nothing mommy I still feel pain." He clapped his hands laughing.

"You know what go get in the car with Simon start your homework, read a book or something leave me alone. I'm too happy right now."

"I wish you would leave me alone."

"No one asked you for input!" She doused me with her salt water mix kicking me hard. _"Bless Dee, bless Dee oh Lord bless Dee indeed increase my stamina so I can cut Tank indeed I pray for increase, I pray for increase…increase, increase…."_

I've been lying on this ground for the last I don't know how many minutes I don't know if they took Shane away or not this lady who flung her hatchet at me has been singing songs off and on, cutting her step, and pouring salt in my wound. I nodded off a few times. Please let this be the last one.

"_Ohh I touched him, oh I touched me and oh the joy that floods my soul something happened and now I know I touched him me and I'm made whole._ Denise beat his butt and I cut him up!

"Mom, why are you still singing? Why did you cut this man? What did he do? I'm already to go home!"

"JT this man is worthless…." She poured salt in my other cut she said it was a mistake lies all lies. "He's useless and doesn't deserve to live I'm so happy I was slayed in the break room folks were rolling their eyes and giving me side eyes but I didn't care your Aunt Mary wanted to pray about it _I was on a mission_ I Ooooh IcuthimIcuthim had to speak in tongues right quick, he is your friend TJ fake daddy."

"I'm his real daddy he only got one."

"SHUT UP TANK! WHO ASKED YOU!" She hit me on the back with her Louisville Slugger. "_Oh I cut him! I cut him…hey!_" Her sidekick took out a tambourine from her trunk playing and singing. "Mary girl where did you get that tambourine from? Do you have one for me?"

"Yes, I do! Simon bring me my spare tambourine and put on _My Joy_ the last 2 minutes. I always have one hand just in case I feel the spirit and I felt it! Let's get it in…"

"_There is nothing like the joy of the Lord….ooooh….hey if you got Joy leap for joy yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, anybody got joy…yeah it's not over not over clap your hands stomp your feet…"_

"Simon put my cut on _I Still Have Joy, after all I put him through, after all I put him through I still have my joy, I'm still standing, I'm still praising, I still have my hands raised, I still have my joy. I wish you clap your hands come on! Everybody clap your hands every_ clap your hands Tank that means you to clap on beat, there you go _praise him cause we are standing and he's not, praise him cause all things work together, let's celebrate, let's dance in this parking lot ooooh ooooh…let's go come on!"_ The police offers, the ring leader and her right hand, the kids were all shouting, one of the police officers fainted the school security guard was fanning him his hat.

"Whew! That was a good one let's get out of here so these boys can get ready for school tomorrow."

"Wait y'all cut y'all step and sang a song we got one too."

"Okay what song y'all got it better be a church song too because I need some water."

"_We got victory can't no devil in hell stop us we got victory, we always win! One, two. We got victory oooh can't no devil in hell stop us, we got victory we always one, two."_ The both kicked me on my side on the one and two.

"DAMN! I've had enough of this! Officer! Please take me to jail! Just get me up off this ground I've been tortured enough!"

"Alright, alright that's enough Denise did you have fun?"

"I most certainly did, thank you so kindly for doing this for me."

"It was nothing big brother just looking out for you I know you been talking about him a lot so when I got the call I knew it had to be him I got to get back to work I have to handle this trash."

"I'm not a piece of trash I'm a King y'all just…"

"Man! Shut up! Mary and Denise I'll be by later mom frying chicken right. Okay see you soon." They drove off. "So, what are you doing here?" He put the handcuffs on me helping me up.

"I'm just here to see if my son goes to this school wanted to wish him a good second year of school."

"Uh-huh. Okay so you say we're going to take you by the hospital check you out, then off to meet up with your boo big bubba."

**Mercedes POV con'd**

"How did he?"

"Shane, Shane is the link and the reason for this in his one day of being employed by us he got his hands on this important piece of information. Who knows if he has anything else? I called around to a few firms to ask a few questions but none of them answered their phone which doesn't help us I reached out to one of the PI's I know he's coming by Saturday."

"Sam, if you knew a PI, why did you call around to firms to inquire about hiring one?"

"Well, I would like to keep my family and job separate I had no choice but to call him with all these things that happened over the summer, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, we got bodyguards, our full restraining orders, the spy app and we'll have this in place. I'm not taking anything for chance."

"Okay. I understand I sorta felt like we were on easy street with Tank lurking like a spider for the kill nothing is safe with Tankzilla De Vil."

"Amen to that baby Azimio and Ray will accompany you tomorrow when you take TJ to school because I go back to work but I'll get to come home to you no more FaceTiming at night only away games and when I'm at the office too long. How is daddy's baby?"

"She's good."

**AJE's POV**

Whoop de freaking do TJ went to school anyway my accomplishments I haven't seen daddy's stick in a minute with that I felt like singing. I feel happy, oh so happy I feel happy and witty and gay and I pity and fetus who isn't me today I feel charming oh so charming it's alarming how charming I feel and so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real see the pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that attractive baby be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty woah I have a hand such a pretty A….mommy and them donuts J….now she's drinking oooh it's my favorite cranberry juice E…..darn hiccups! Mom Zzzzz

"_AJE, it's your brother I want to tell you about my…He kicked me again! AJE you don't do that to your brother, this is the second time you think this funny. We siblings and this one is violent in the womb. I got you once come out."_

Whatev….zzzzzz

**Sam's POV**

"Mommy this is the second time he's done that! You do not kick your brother." TJ kissed Mercedes belly. "Just wanted to tell him about my first day of school and how fun it was."

"You can tell AJE later I thought you were playing a game with Uncle Stevie what happened to that?"

"We need beverages and some snacks."

"I got it baby you stay there…."

I heard the jingling of some keys then the door opened. "Hello. Hello. Hello, JaPawnica, JaPawnica in the house, something, something in the house with my new fish named, we not gonna name you yet, want to stop and check in on y'all. How is my great grandbaby?" PawPaw set his fish tank in the bowl of chips.

"Wait. JawPawnica."

"Yeah, Jasmine, PawPaw, and Monica man it makes here are your snacks TJ. Jazzy you can go with TJ."

"TJ what's up with those snacks?!"

"I got them Uncle Stevie plus my and one! Follow me Jazzy!"

"So, PawPaw I heard about Mary Sue."

He smacked his lips tossing his hand. "Mary Sue ass need to stop it I only have one boo and that's Monica we talked about having a baby but she says that Jazzy is enough but I told her that I'm going to change her mind when AJE is born."

"You not putting any baby up in me Herbie oh no I'm not dealing with two diapers yours and the baby."

"Look, baby you didn't have to out me like that in front of my new pet fish and my granddaughter grandson-in-law besides we can talk about that later I have another thing to share with y'all I'm opening up my own business."

"That's great grandpa what kind of business will this be?"

He dug his hand in the chip bowl grabbing a few chips. "Oh, it's going to be gospel juke joint only opened on Saturday's and Sunday's from 6 in the morning until 5 on Saturday, Sunday since 6 in the morning until noon we'll close and open up again in the evening for those folk who don't want to go to evening service or you just want to have a quick service especially when the game is on. Sam you know about that you might want swing by to get your praise in."

"Okay so first Sunday the dress code will be all white and will communion is served."

He reached back for more chips this time. "Man! Why is there water in the chip bowl who put? Oh, sorry that's my fish I got fish water all up in these chips. I'm sorry these ain't good no more. Well this side is alright." He spun the bowl around. "I sorry we not gonna name you yet so yeah, you got it communion will be served, we will have matches, and pens with company logo, no smoking only thing smoking will be my ribs and incense. I also want Santana to record her prayers so we can sell them on the side the menu will be Sunday dinner."

"What about the days in between?" I tossed the whole bowl in the trash.

"I haven't thought about that yet I'll think of something Mercedes congratulations on your single going to number one on the charts what are you going to do next Mercedes Mafia is itching for you to slay them again so they can throw up their M's, mic and praise hand emojis."

"I'm going to do that soon I'm filming an episode of _It's Unique_, with Unique of course that's next week TJ's going to be in school from 8 to 2:15 so something to keep my mind busy then into the studio to finish my album, then I have my shows, then the interview so I'm pretty booked."

"You're going to speak more about the Crunch, Crack Trick, Trist, Wrist….Tank I don't care about him."

"Yes, grandpa I am I'm not going to let it go until other woman have been bought of their situation like I came out of mine. Everyone doesn't have it easy like me and then mine wasn't easy at all in the beginning didn't change until I ran into Sam at the grocery store."

"I'm happy I needed cereal that day, being out of Cinnamon Toast Crunch bought us back together." I kissed her.

"Awww…that's so sweet just like Herbie and I if he and Santana would have never set Jenny's radio station on fire I would have never went to work to report on it I put my number at the bottom of the screen and dissed all of the men until Herbie came running…" Monica sat on Herbie lap running her fingers through the patch one patch of hair he had left. "_I wanna run to you oooh I wanna run to you oooh won't you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm I wanna run to you oooh but if I come to you oooh tell me, will you stay or will you run away."_

"_She ran over to my left, she ran over to my right, she ran right into the front…_give me some sugar._"_

"Oooh that's my spot Heeerbbiieeee. H-E-R-B-I-E."

"Pawnica." I smacked the counter twice. "Paw…you know what I'm disgusted lets' go to the bedroom so we can think about answering J3 text back. Did they steal our spelling bee idea?"

"P-A-W-N-I-C-A….WHEW!"

**TJ's POV**

"Uncle Stevie can we play GTA V?"

"No, I'm not having your mother and father, especially your mother zap on me since we beat that game let's play RockBand."

"Okay I'm on vocals, Jazzy you be on drums, Uncle Stevie you on the guitar."

I grabbed the mic. "So I've been waiting on my text and….NOOOOO!"

"What is going on out there why is J3 yelling?!"

"Let me go see what the issue is." I continued setting up the game. "OH MY GOD! PAWPAW AND MONICA NOOOOO!" I knocked down the mic stand walking to the living room.

"OH MY WORD!"

ARF [PAWPAW NO! MY WEE WEE WENT LIMP] Conniehey covered his eyes with his paw I covered my eyes.

"Kiss it baby. _She's on my nuts hot nuts Mary Sue you can't have my nuts, she's on my nuts they belong to Monica…"_

"Hey guys what's? OH MY GOSH! PAWPAW just…"

"Oh hey look baby we have audience we just…" Glam-ma sat up adjusting her skirt.

"GLAM-MA GOT THE FIRE!"

"Mommy got the fire!"

"Um…let's go back into the game room let PawPaw.."

"_The stick is mine you need to give it up she's had about enough it's not hard to see that stick is mine I'm sorry that she seem to be confused he belongs to me that stick is mine._

"Is Mary Sue?" PawPaw got up buttoning his shirt J3 had FaceTime Uncle Julius who was with Mary Sue.

"_Herbie how could you!"_

"Is that that trick?! Bring it what's your address you don't want none with me I'm a plumb fool! You got the right one baby uh-huh."

I did a double take. "Uncle Puck! When did you get here?! Why you got sunglasses on? There isn't any sun in here. Where were you this morning?! You missed me going to my first day of school!"

"I saw something my eyes have yet digested! Man! That was….hmm. Hi TJ I'm sorry I missed your first day of school I was off taking care of some business Uncle Stevie sent me a bunch of pictures of you, Lucky said you are a classic man. How was your first day?"

"In the making baby you wanna play games with us while PawPaw and Glam-ma work out their differences. I'm on vocals."

"It was great, Gabby and Jazzy are in my class Uncle Stevie cried when I left this morning, mommy did too, daddy didn't, we drew some pictures, read a book, told them about our summer and we got homework! Which is awesome! We're about to play a game I'm on vocals of course you want to play the bass guitar?"

"Um…uncle Puck will play a video game with you later, actually I need talk to JJ and Stevie, I can they can fill J3 in later he's busy. Guys can we talk outside."

"Sure."

"Come on Gabby….oops." Slowly I turned around.

"Who are _you_ calling Gabby? My name is Jasmine get it right Thaddeus instead of playing the video game let's play house."

"Oh brother." She pulled me by my arm upstairs to my room.

**Sarah's POV**

While Jenny was away from her computer I wanted to see what she be doing up in the group DM and stuff, some of the characters got their shine here go little old me patiently waiting so I took matters into my own hands.

"They are so nasty and so rude I'm up here trying to defend my man because he's in the right. They know they are some Tankettes up here lying about their affiliation Tank up! Calling me a little girl I'm a grown ass married woman! I don't have time to play with kids the likes of them. Why is my phone ringing? Hello. Tank, what do you mean bail you out? Where are you?"

"_What the fuck?! What kind of question is that?! If I'm asking you to bail my ass out obviously they got me."_

"What did you?"

"_I was just down at TJ's school just wanted to wish him a good second year of school but this kid lied on me saying I was showing a picture of TJ asking if I was I wasn't then one Mercedes Mafia I think she's their ring leader and her sidekick went in on me she tossed a hatched in my back pouring salt in my wound."_

"What? How could they hurt my baby? Are they booking you or not?"

"They're probably going to book me I might have to go away seeing as I was on school grounds and all of that see if you can find a lawyer to help me out. I can't bunk with Bubba ass tonight. I'm not a bottom. I'm a top as in I top the ladies."

**JJ's POV**

We've been out the loop Puck been off doing his own thing time for us to be bought up to date. "Puck it's been a minute since we've seen you, what have you been up to have you found out anything from his other baby mothers?"

"I've been up to a lot since I've last seen you guys I did I talked to one she's the mother of the oldest she shared with me that her abuse with Tank started out of the blue their arguments would just escalate from 0-100 he would hit her and she would hit him, she shoved him one time, then he put his hands around her throat leaving marks she has the photos."

"Damn so he's been like this from the start?"

"Yeah she said his whole family is crazy, she's telling the truth there we all know that."

"So, how did she break free from Tank?"

"She told me that she met some guy they exchanged numbers that week the day she decided to leave Tank she took his car keys throwing them into some woods she then called the guy to come pick her up, the dude she's with now they put their money together with some of his friends she was put up in Holiday Inn."

"Word."

"Word. I've been trying to get in touch with the other lady but Lucky hasn't hit up on anything yet. Wait." He took pulled out his phone. "He just sent me a number hoping this is her number."

"Okay, have you seen Tank while you been out?"

"Actually I did see him I was in my car he was going in the opposite direction I followed him to his destination, it was to some storage unit seeing as we have some of his boxes he's not up for being generous these days. He has a new car too."

I rolled my eyes. "Mama Crunchy check done hit his pockets now he's going to be balling. Is he still living his first house?"

"I don't know I haven't been by there since I picked up J3 from the airport going over there helping ourselves to those boxes."

"You might want to head over when you go back. You gonna stick around for dinner?"

"Of course I am where the food at I'm at. Where are Sam and Mercedes?"

**Sam's POV**

I know what y'all thinking! Get y'all minds out the gutter Mercedes hasn't been in the mood for a while to go for a ride on my stick or tongue so I've been doing self-service to get me over. Anyway it's time for AJE daily Na'vi training.

"Daddy's girl, you know what time it is 'ite?" You know what 'ite means? Huh?" I lifted up Mercedes shirt kissing her stomach. "You are so sevin mommy is sevin too."

"Sam it's Na'vi training time already? I'm about to take a nap."

"You can take a nap, I'll talk with AJE, get her active."

**AJE's POV**

"_We have a large crazy soaia they can't wait to meet you. You know what soaia means? It's spelled s-o-a-i-a."_

A who-a? I was sleeping here we ago with this Na'vi business should I kick daddy or should I act like I'm sleep. I'll kick. Boom.

"_She kicked me! She got a mean kick! You are up! You kicked your tsmukan earlier. He wasn't happy about that?_

Well TJ needs to stop calling me a boy! And get his heart set for lace and frills! I got a few questions, was PawPaw and Glam-ma getting it in if so that's nasty I covered my eyes too fetus baby Jesus erase this early childhood memory.

**A/N: I CLOWNED! LMBO WHEW! Did y'all really think I was going to act sane I am sane but come on lol my humor hits me early in the morning and throughout the day I had someone slain yesterday hopefully she recovers from this. Will Sarah get Tank out? Where is Shane? Will Sister Santana Lopez offer up a word of prayer? Why PawPaw keeps dissing his fish naming them crazy things? We'll find out tomorrow until then 143 iamJLS**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am going to kick off my chapter like this the mini spawn of the spawn I killed decided to roll up on me so I killed that one these bugs are so freaking disrespectful then in other news one of my reviewers monni2215 said the following about yours truly she gonna get some holy water for me to get me back where I used to be I swear that's reminding me of a song these are her words **_**I think it started out where you were normal. Then it gradually was like ok she cray lol. Now though you are certified lol and need to be on the 3rd floor of some Bmore hospital and getting a monthly checkup. Lmao**_** Really? Monica! I think I've toned it down, j/p those days off did something to me! A few of my reviewers have been slain while I was on hiatus. Don't roll your eyes at the screen Denise and Mary! Y'all know. Let's go! WAIT…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BFF KIANNA THE BIG 27 LOVE YOU!**

**HAPPY READING! (:  
**

**TJ's POV**

I yanked my arm back. "I don't want to play house each time I play I end up getting a divorce I'm not the perfect spouse."

"There is a reason why you keep getting a divorce." I twiddle my thumbs. "Your play wife isn't me, it's her let me show you the kind of wife I can be." She pushed me up against the wall kissing me. "See let me show you how we can be happily ever after, we can be strong together for so long but first we have to do one thing that's rename this baby from Tabby to Thadmine Jones Evans."

I wiped my mouth on my shirt. "You taste like chocolate pudding and um, I don't think that would be a good thing to do Gabby named the bear after her and me."

"So do you think I care about some Tabby, I never have and I never will Gabby is my stress saying she going to beat _me _up this school year she has another thing coming, my mommy said that she got me trying to catch a case at a young age. "She pushed Tabby in my chest. "His name is Thadmine Jones Evans we married you work, you a football player, the QB that's the only position I know you make 200 million and I'm going to be the Nene on the RHOSD."

"The what?"

"Real Housewives of San Diego, boo."

"Um…fine just let me go into mommy and daddy room I left something in there."

"Okay. Hurry back baby we have to record or confessionals."

I backed up out the room moonwalking down the hallway to their room I closed the door locking it. "Your first words will be sempu, can you say it, sempu or I wouldn't mind if you say sa'nu first. Sa'nu or sempu. Ow!" Daddy rubbed his lips. "AJE you don't have to kick me each time I speak in Na'vi, why is it that when I speak in English you don't kick?"

"Maybe because he's over the Na'vi lessons he is a fetus."

"Yeah, that has a bad temper, what you doing up here?" Daddy put an ice pack on his semi-red cheek.

"Wow! AJE went in on you daddy stop being bad you do not kick daddy!" I rubbed mommy's stomach waiting to be kicked. "Nothing we woke up on the wrong side of the womb that game Uncle Stevie got me we beat it so we were going to play RockBand next when J3 was talking about his text messages." Reaching over mommy I took her phone putting in her code." He still waiting on them I'll have my first student loan paid off by..."

He put his hand over my mouth whispering. "Don't mention college or student loan around mommy wait a few months she's on the tilt-a-whirl of emotions with AJE in control of the ride. Now tell me about the game and why J3 was screaming."

"Oh J3 screamed then Uncle Stevie went to see why he went to go check what it was, he screamed so I went to go check too, PawPaw and Glam-Ma were making out on the couch."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Some clothes were missing PawPaw said his nuts were hot and J3 had FaceTime Uncle Julius come to find out he was at the old folks home with Mary Sue she felt some kind of way, she started singing the  
stick was hers Glam-ma felt some kind of way they had words then Jazzy pulled me upstairs to play house so I lied saying I had to get something in here to get away from her. I want a divorce I don't like playing house but I don't mind being kissed. She can kiss me _all_ she wants."

"No, she can't be kissing you y'all too young the both of you are 5 only kisses come from mommy."

"Times two it makes ten."

"Sam he's doing multiplication! School for a half a day I wasn't expecting this. What is 8 times 9?"

"72."

She pulled my down kissing the top of my head tightly hugging me. "It's too soon me and this crying I need to get myself together I need a box of Kleenex. He knew the answer. Where you learn that from?"

"My composition notebook."

"Baby you don't need _a_ box you need_ multiple_ boxes. How was your nap?"

"My nap was somewhat okay AJE kept kicking I don't thinks he like those Na'vi lessons."

"You might be right she kicked me the whole time and her kicks are hard you see I'm nursing this icepack."

"Also Uncle Puck is here."

"Puck! When did he show up?"

"When PawPaw and Glam-ma were being teenagers on the couch we didn't even hear him come in we were too disgusted by them. Even Conniehey covered his eyes you _know_ it was bad."

"TJ! IT DON'T TAKE YOU THAT LONG TO GET SOMETHING FROM YOUR PARENTS ROOM WE MARRIED COME ON! THE BIBLE SAYS IN GENSIS 2:24 _That is why a man leaves his father and mother and is united to his wife, and they become one flesh._ WE ARE FLESH THOSE OTHER MARRIAGES TO THAT THING WASN'T BLESSED BY GOD! LET'S GO!"

"WE ARE GETTING AN ANNULMENT! YOU TRAPPED WITH YOUR S-U-L-T-R-Y WAYS AND SOFT LIPS! RENAMING ME AND GABBY BEAR SON HIS NAME IS TABBY! THADMINE IS NOT IN SERVICE!"

"Lies all lies! Boo boo, you're so nasty and so rude! Come on out here! Why is the door locked?"

"Why did you lock the door? Why do you have my phone? Go unlock the door TJ."

"But…" She snapped her fingers pointing to the door. "Okay."

"What did this child do on my phone? Good he didn't text J3…"

"Yes, Jasmine."

She looked me up and down. What did you come in here to get what you needed? We still flesh." She tapped her ring finger on the right hand.

"No, mommy have you seen…"

"Who is calling me? Oh it's Denise. Hello, Hey Denise what's going on? TJ's first day of school was great what about JT and Simon that's great. What? He was, you didn't, you did, and he was with him, tambourines! Girl you crazy, you had him clapping too, a hatchet, your razor. Mary wanna pray and wait on God but wanted to stab and pray later, did Tana show up? She didn't! Man! Okay I know when she's going to hear about this she's going to pray up a storm. Thank you for this okay bye. TJ go run along and play daddy and I need to talk."

"But…"

"You heard my mother/sister-in-law let's go!" She got behind me pushing me down the hall. If anytime I need my A1 Day 1 to show up it's now. "Jazzy and TJ sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G we got love, we are married and I'm pregnant with more babies for the baby carriage."

**Tank's POV**

"Can I get water, tea, coffee or something? Where is y'all hospitality?"

"We don't have hospitalities for the likes of you here is a cup of water drink it slowly because that's all you're going to get."

She slammed cup on the table. "Shit I would say thank you but I'll do this instead fuck you, when are y'all going to interview me, y'all holding me up and shit." I took a few swallows of water tossing the remainder on the floor. "This shit is hot! Can I get bottled water? Is that too much ask for?" I waved my free hand at the camera." I know y'all watching me and shit." The door opened in walked Officer Mullins. "Man this motherfucker. Why they got you here? Can I get another person to question me? I don't like him."

"Well, Tank, I don't like your ass either seems we have something in common, here is the bottled water you demanded while you drink it I'm going to read you your Miranda Rights. You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"Fine, I'll talk you won't get much but, what you want to know?"

"Before we begin you can't say that it wasn't you I have statements from a few parents, a few students, and Officer Longfellow that it was you we can agree to that."

"Yes, it was me I'm not going to deny my involvement in something. I was on the school grounds."

"For what reason?"

I sighed. "Today is my son's second year of school he's in the first grade me and his mother not together she out there on national television lying on my ass…"

"What does she have to do with this? I'm asking you about you."

"I'm getting to that she's the reason for all this shit going down! All I wanted to do was see my son, I texted her phone she didn't respond back so I went to the school this morning while the parents were dropping of their kids, didn't see TJ, then I came back when they got out to get a better view I exited the car posted under a tree as the kids came out I did call them over to show them a photo, some mother called for her son, his name was Johnny she asked him why was he taking to me he then spilled the beans she alerted the school police, stopped us before we could leave, he asked for our ID, then this crazy lady stopped to talk to him then she beat me up. I was going to get out the car to run but she was too quick so I closed the door, she busted the windows of my car, smashed me and.."

"If she smashed the window why isn't you nor Shane face cut."

I pointed towards the heavens. "The grace of God and my mother they looking out for me. I got out hauling she ran chased after me I forgot to mention she had a hatchet, she busted all the tires so we couldn't go anywhere back to me running she's screaming, shouting, calling me all kind of names I heard the police sirens I'm happy for y'all so she could stop her pursuit on me she flung the hatchet I fell to the ground in pain she yanked it out pouring salt in the gash it hurt like hell, she kicked me, made a salt water mix, make me clap my hands while her and her sidekick had a praise break she tortured me! I'm not the one that needs to be questioned go find her ass. I'm the victim in all of this. Her brother let her do this, you can get his ass in here to ask him, he'll tell you what I said is the truth."

"I know Denise she's a nice lady wouldn't harm a fly."

I scratched my forehead. "That's a damn lie she hurts biting flies, lightning bugs, ants, worms, roaches, those little gray insects that curl up that crunch when you stomp on them hell they all run when they see her coming. If she doesn't hurt them why, did she want to hurt? I haven't done anything to deserve this but post up under a tree and duck down in the car."

"She had some damn reason to do what she did that's _if_ she did it."

"Whatever. You don't believe me?"

"Hell no, I don't believe your ass something isn't making sense in what you just told me."

"What?"

"Don't you have a restraining order on you from a Mercedes Evans?" He opened his folder. "Is this a copy of it?"

I tapped my fingers against the table. "Yes, I do, that's it so what you are getting to."

"She wouldn't call you to tell you anything about the whereabouts of her son; you are not supposed to be that close to them in the first place that would put you in violation of your restraining order. Looking through your recent arrests this is your 3rd no I take that back this is our 4th one; first one was charges domestic abuse says case closed weird, second one was assault with a deadly weapon where you were served your restraining order, third one in violation of the order, and now this one. You must like visiting Bubba?"

"Hell no. l don't want to see his ass. Can I go now?"

"No your ass can't. Why you carrying around a fake ID with Oscar Harrison?"

"I have a twin brother that's him not me."

He laughed. "Tank you are a damn comedian! Woo! Let me compose myself to act like I have some sense." He wiped his eyes. "Woo this funnier than Pastor Kerney and GAAAWWD mmkaysomethinginashortbowtie. You want me to believe that this dude is your twin both of y'all got the same identical scar right there, if there _were_ two of you and I know there is not he wouldn't be like you. At this moment I really don't care if you want to see Bubba or not we're booking you for disorderly conduct, violating your restraining order, and this damn fake ID."

"Why?! I didn't do anything! I'm not the aggressive type!"

"Lies all damn lies! Book him! I don't give a damn you might be dropping soap type."

"Come on man! No! I don't want to go, get your… Damn!"

"Let's go book Tanky Wanky your mama said your booty stanky fe, fi, ,fo, fum listen to the guards drum you'll see the house on top of the hill that's where you boo Big Bubba lives you won't smell that chicken or smell that rice you won't even shoot dice. " I lowered my head.

**Mercedes POV **

"Before I tell you about that call did that child of ours spell sultry? What does he know about being sultry?"

Sam nodded his head laughing. "Yeah, I thought you missed that he picked up spelling from us, sultry that lies with someone else but speaking of sultry." Sam crawled seductively between my legs kissing me from my belly to my lips. "You look so sexy."

"I don't feel sexy or even in the mood for that right now. I have to tell you about what Denise call me about." He pouted lying over on my shoulder. "You were right about Tank being there at the school and he got something he wasn't expecting but he's been getting for a while now."

"A beat down."

"You'd be right this time from Denise, JT, and Simon."

"What about Mary?"

"She was too busy playing the tambourine, she was ushering in the fighting spirit Denise said then the holy ghost! HALLELUJAH! One of the police officers fell under and…hey. Now I'm feeling a little something in my feet feetbeaquickerpickerupperbounty,vyes God! I'm about to get up and cut my steps don't stop me from celebrating this joyous news because if you let me get this one in I'll celebrate by…" I whispered in his ear. Sam jumped off the bed cutting his step.

"DENISE BEAT TANK SHE BEAT TANK! COME ON BABY! WOOO! PICK THEM UP! LET'S STOMP HIM TOGETHER!"

**AJE'S POV**

*Pulls out tambourine* Get it mommy! Go daddy! Go ahead! Shake me around that is right Ms. Denise let him have it I'm still waiting on the details but child if that's not reason enough to jump up and spin around I don't know what is we win the fight is fixed and GAAAAWWWD I got my personal prayer package. That nap was everything! I may have went overboard kicking daddy every time he said something in Na'vi but sir I was sleeping next time I'm going to double kick you Hi Glam-ma I know you overdue for mommy and daddy spelling me but check this thing out you not the one that has to see daddy's stick go in and out and in I'm the monarch of the seas…wait that's Stewie that episode was on last night.

"_GO IN! 'Cause I'm going to go in you…in and out. In and out! Regaining stick entry!"_

Wait! *throws tambourine* Where my matches at?! Mommy don't do it! Don't do it! You are on a good streak of not letting daddy up in here. I haven't had to clean in a couple few weeks.

**Sam Stick POV**

Enlarge my territory! Increase, yes, imma increase once blood starts flowing I will get hard I know I can't wait to go inside and out then bust like a balloon releasing my secret indgredients. I'm so happy, I'm so happy to be the grown stick today. She gonna grind on me! Imma make her say his name say his name…..SAAAAMMM

**AJE'S POV**

Oh hell no! The stick is talking now! Why he got a point of view?! It's a stick! Who stick going to talk next PawPaw, he name his stick PawPawPaw. We gonna fight! For real! This isn't a joke! This is zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Mercedes POV con'd**

"Yes! Whew! That tired me out! Praise! Whew let sit down." I fanned myself "Sam. Sam! You can stop now."

"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it."

"Samuel Thaddeus Evans, if you don't stop it with the Carlton dance and sit down so I can tell you, jumping all around making me hotter than what I already am. Geez!"

"I was…okay. You still gonna…okay. A-Are you going to share the story with me?"

"Of course, Tank was waiting up under a tree asking kids to come over to him showing them pictures of TJ, Denise went into get JT chatted it up with the school police she saw his ID, she went into action got her hatchet it was the mini one, her razor he was going to run but rethought his plan, circled the car a few times, slashed one tire, he jumped out she ran down threw her hatchet he fell, salt in wounds, praise break, the whole nine."

"Ooh that just sucks to be him well not really. He had that coming. Did she say Shane was with him?"

"He was but the police took him away she really didn't care too much for him she said she _you know the one thing I did right was the day I started to fight I kept my eyes on the prize hold on, hold on_ but all jokes aside think we can get that detective to come by sooner."

"Most definitely we can I'm going to fire up the grill care to join me or want to get your sleep in."

"I'll come outside with you. Help me up. Thank you. When should we tell our parents this piece of information?"

"Mom is coming back this weekend, so this weekend we'll share might want to do it on Sunday."

"Okay, I'll get him to come by Sunday I'm sure that they'll have questions to ask."

"I know they will we all will, that's our baby." TJ was snuggled up with Conniehey on his bed. "Look at them. So cute."

"Yeah." Sam snapped a photo. "Gonna make this my background at work. Let's get started on dinner."

We walked into a heated argument. "J3 you like starting mess what do you got against me and Monica." PawPaw was twirling his stick.

"Mary Sue says she's with your child you need to step up to the plate."

"Imma step up to the plate alright and knock you out the hell out. Look, Mary Sue hasn't been on one for days, weeks, years, or decades take your pick she delusional I tapped that ass once and I'm her boo. I haven't had any in a while and she was willing so there you have it. Stop trying to break up me and my boo B1 X1."

"Herbie we need to talk and its' Day 1 A1, if that old trick think she's going to be coming at me she's in for it, J3 I _never_ wanted you I have my man. You jealous of this love here!"

"You tell them baby."

"Hush Herbie let me tell _you_ this I don't have any problem sending your ass packing, you got me here on this couch, showing my goodies, all my business out then this fool wants to FaceTime some 70 year old biddy to watch me put it on my man. You do that again you won't be walking. JASMINE! JASMINE! LET'S GO! Herbie get your damn fish, I don't want to name you yet, so we can introduce him to I don't have a name. You need to give these fish a name."

"Hey, y'all leaving already Sam is about to fire up the grill."

"Yeah, I got ribs the whole nine."

"We coming back I just need get your grandpa in check, JASMINE JONES IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE!"

"COMING MOMMY! DANG!" Jazzy jumped the last 3 steps. "I JUST HAD TO KISS MY BOO-BOO GOODBYE!"

"Look, I'm team Thadmine and all of that but you need to stop kissing people you too young. Herbie let's go, out the door. Bye everyone!"

I smacked J3 upside his head. "What did you do that?!"

"Mercedes I was just FaceTiming my dad I didn't know Mary Sue was going to take over the call I'm just playing, you know I play a lot."

"Yeah I do. Puck! Oooh I've missed you!" I pulled back. "What have you been doing? When are you going to move down here with everyone?"

"Taking care of some business we'll need to talk later tonight I'll move shortly. Sam, hey man, I see your grand slam is slowly growing. Do we know what we're having? I'm saying it's a boy."

"It's a girl!" Stacey shouted. "Baby what you think?"

"BABY?! Y'all an item!"

JJ and Stacey exchanged confusing looks. "Um…no I just called him baby you know just, baby. JJ what you think Mercedes going to have? I have to take this call." Stacey went into the game room.

"I say a girl."

"All of y'all are wrong! Mommy is having baby brother and his name me and Conniehey figured it out while I was playing house with Jazzy AJE, stands for Alexander Jeremiah Evans!" He smiled. "Conniehey agrees with me."

Arf Arf Arf

**Jenny's POV**

"It's ten, ten after the hour we have a special guest on The KiJay Smith Show I know I said we got a new time slot we do this just a goodbye show to these hours then we'll be sending y'all well _I'll _be sending y'all into crazy fits of laughter in the morning get your day started off right. Kianna."

"Yes."

"You won't believe what one of my reviewers told me in her review this was the lady wobbling in the Target parking lot, Monica she said that _you certainly are still clowning lol. I think it is beyond clowning at this point lol_ personally to me I don't think I've changed at all. What do you have to say about that?"

"You changed you are on a new level of clowning you now teasing folk, it used to be a surprise…."

"Wait it still is a surprise to them they don't know how I come with I made a mistake and shared the beginning of a chapter in my group DM but that's it and it will _never_ happen again. I also hit her with that I'm sane and highly favored, she hit me back with _lol you are highly favored for sure but INSANE_ she wrote that in all caps_ lol. We got to build a case against you lol. Always the crazies thinking they are normal. Smh lol _I am normal I don't know think this is. Playing _Buy You A Drank…._hey give me the instrumental I'm about to bust a remix! I'm gonna sing _Can't Believe It _hit _is it worth it, let me work it I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it I'll do my own remix, hey, I'll do my own remix if you got a big hey! I'll do my own remix!_"

"And we're back I have they say we have a call on the line, who is it?"

"_This is Sarah…."_

"Okay, and what do you want? Why you calling me? First off I'm glad that you calling in because if you were in the studio I would need the fire department on the outside. What's going on with you?"

"_Something happened to my husband I want that crazy lady who beat him up to call in I need all the Tankettes to go on her ass! They won't let me see him! And I'm pregnant!"_

**A/N: OH LAWD! IS SARAH **_**REALLY**_** WITH TANK SEED?! WHERE IS TANA?! Where is Shane? Could the baby be Shane?! Hmm…Did I clown too bad? LMAO until tomorrow guys iamJLS**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Is everyone okay? LMAO I slayed everyone even myself! I lost it over one part and that was AJE pulling out her tambourine and as I was reading the reviews not ONE of y'all mentioned it because of the other thing I typed. I was on the phone last night laughing nonstop because of that while playing my game then I called my other friend losing it all over again I choked on water they we were just running down the foolishness I've created. Zini told me in our PMs that I'm a comedic genius that took me by surprise, I don't know if I'm worthy of that title, but thank you…these are her words via Zini **_**The saying "laughter is the best medicine" is true because I had a headache before reading the latest chapter and by the time I finished the chapter my headache was gone! Probably cuz I laughed so much haha**_**, look at me delivering folks from headaches! I'm doing something right! Shall we!**

**Happy Reading. (:**

**Shane's POV**

Resting my head on the table I raised my head as the door opened. "Hello, I'm Detective Mullins let's make this quick tell me what happened at the school?" He sat back twiddling his thumbs.

"You think you know but you have no idea this, this is actual event through my eyes this is _Interrogation_ Shane's Truth, where do you want me to start? When I came in to the picture or Tank?"

"Do you have any involvement with anything previously?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't Tank told me he found the school where TJ was attending through a mutual friend of ours, he and his cousin Rick before he was killed checked out the school grounds and took pictures."

"Why?"

"Well Mercedes wasn't texting him back he wanted to make sure the school was safe and catered to TJ's needs the park the whole nine."

"Mmm mmm….between you and Tank y'all must think I'm a damn fool. You know Tank has a restraining order right?"

"Yeah, he told me about it."

"So if he told you about the order why in the hell did you drive him to the school, ever heard of this saying,no, I'm not going to drive you there, it's not a good idea. Why?"

"He's a friend. You wouldn't do the same for you friend that misses his son?

"Hell to the no I wouldn't do shit for a friend if I knew that him being that close jeopardizes the lives of the people we are trying to protect. He had a fake ID do you have one of those too?"

"No, I don't have a fake ID, mine is the real deal although…Tank house was robbed he said some of his boxes were missing he's moving to Maryland he put the remainder in storage."

"His house was robbed? Did he call the police to report this?"

"Not that I know of he just told me I know for a fact that he wouldn't lie about that."

"Detective Mullins is calling that a damn lie if he didn't call the authorities to report this it didn't happen. This is Tank we're discussing I've dealt with his mother and now him. They both crazy and will say anything to take make them seem like the victim or put it on someone else. You better be lucky Tank didn't put blame with you he's already on his way to link up with his inside bae, I'm going to let you go, you don't have nothing on you I'll walk you out."

"Thank you."

**Jenny's POV**

"_I'm pregnant."_

"Did she say that she's pregnant? Am I being Punk'd someone playing a joke on me? Who the daddy?"

"_Could be either Tank or…S-Shane we both…"_

I patted my chest coughing. "You had sex with Tank and Shane, together? You know, don't even answer that question first and foremost that's just nasty I just finished my 4th cup of HNC I was in mid swallow."

"What the fuck is HNC?" I showed Kianna the box. "Honey Nut Cheerios, I know you tweak stuff but I was waiting for the "I", you a fool HNC. Do you abbreviate any other cereal?"

"Hell yeah, CTC, that's Cinnamon Toast Crunch, CNC, Cap 'n Crunch, and C, just Cheerios, F squared, that's Frosted Flakes, FP is Fruity Pebbles, HBO Honey Bunches of Oats, FL Fruit Loops, Double G's, Golden Grahams, SRTAFK…is"

"Wait…SRTAFK there is no damn cereal that has that many fucking words. What is it?"

"Silly rabbit Trix are for kids."

Kianna leaned over laughing. "You a damn fool, SRTAFK Whew! Jen, really, have you tried those fruit cheerios? I wonder what they taste, if anyone out there in ficland has tried that cereal tell me what it taste like until then, let's hit up _Amazon and read their reviews."_

"No I haven't I'm already there it has 4.5 stars out of five."

"_Hello…Hello."_

"Let me drink this here milk, they look like FL, you know when I was a kid I hated Fruit Loops I used to let them bad boys get soggy on purpose I finally had a bowl some years back I don't know what I was on but I actually liked them they not that bad. Haven't had a bowl since, I don't want one. Who knew? Man! The only go 3 left in stock, they must be good."

"_Hello Sarah here."_

"Yeah, I still don't know corn and fruit it's messing with my brain. Listen to this review; it has more fruit flavor than any other cereal better than some other brands 72 percent of the people love it. I may give it a try."

"_Hello…Ki and Jay…Hello…Are you guys going to talk to me? Ask me questions."_

"Check Golden Grahams you said that you never had them before maybe a review may sway you to try them out cause you asked me what they taste like _I can't explain it, you just have to taste it, you got, you got, you got, you got to taste it, taste it."_

"_Tank says I taste like chicken….he taste like he doesn't really have a flavor."_

"Jen, you'll tweak anything."

"That is the truth I am the Remix Queen, look, I'll read this one so Golden Grahams, got 4.7 stars that's 0.02 stars more this said that it's not too sweet a honey and graham mixed together, stays crunchy doesn't get soggy quick. That's my kind of cereal. Hell I'm going to order me a box. You want one?"

"What's the price? I'm over here look at this animal print throw it looks so soft! I'm going to buy this."

"Um its $11.75, damn they only got 7 boxes left should I get all 7 or no leave some for the others."

"You want all 7. You said it yourself that you go in and out of cereal."

"_Tank loves cereal and…"_

"That's true I'm only going get 2 boxes, some of these Reese's spreads, and grab these last 2 mini Oreos for LJ."

"Got him this case of Pringles too, gonna be me those, and that express that shit I'm done. How about you?"

"I'm done. Now what were we talking about I could have sworn we were talking to someone."

"_Hello, hello, and hello I've been trying to get you guys attention for the last 20 minutes y'all up in there order shit off of Amazon not caring abou…"_

"You know what 20 minutes before the hour." I removed my headphones. "Why did you let her through I thought we had an important call we were about to get into the news."

"News can wait to the next hour as you heard Sarah says that she's pregnant."

"So I heard that, you didn't buy that shit did you?" I poured me another cup of HNIC.

"Well yeah she sent me a photo of her pregnancy test."

"What? Where is the photo of the pregnancy test? I want to see this for myself."

"Yeah, she sent me an email I don't have it with me I'll forward it to you once I get back to my computer but she's pregnant."

"Are you serious? Why would she send you a pregnancy test, that doesn't make any damn sense? I'll believe it when I see the damn test. Fine we'll talk to her but, why are you handing me this paper with questions on it."

"You want us to ask her the pre-written questions."

"How do you and Tank get along? Who wear the pants in the relationship? Who loves who the most?" Kianna balled up the paper throwing it in his face. "We aren't asking her any of these weak ass questions we just going to let Sarah tell her story opening up the lines letting Mercedes Mafia go in, Jay you good with that?"

"Always with that being said get out, get out, and get out." I slid my headphones on. "And we're back sorry about us not paying much attention earlier to who was on the line Kianna asked about my HNC so we did not give one damn but this is a treat for you ladies and gentleman on the line with us is Sarah that's right." I clapped dryly two times yawning. "What?"

"_What you mean what is that anyway you talk to a guest you invited on your show?"_

"You not a damn guest you welcomed yourself on the air and the producer saw fit to allow you on, truth be told he's walking a thin line as I scroll through my iTunes playlist of the door hitting him here the God lord split him or my 9.5 Nikes becoming a fixture up his ass. So, what made you call in?"

"_Tank my wonderful husband just wanted to see his son off to school today is his first day of 1__st__ grade some crazy chick beat him up, he wasn't bothering you why did you have to go cause trouble he was minding his you could have and should have minded yours!"_

"So, that is why you called into the show." Kianna sighed. "Anything else?"

"_Why don't y'all have any sympathy for me? My husband is probably gone for a few months because of her! TANKETTES, T UP!"_

"So what we can't do anything about that but this listen if you are the one that laid hands on Tank please call into the show the number is 858-101-5555 and Tankettes don't T up for nothing I don't want to lay my eyes on your ugly selves for believing this piece of shit. We have a caller already Denise! What's going on? But before we let you at Sarah, what's your favorite cereal?"

"_I get down with the HBO, there wasn't much going on with me until I heard laid hands on Tank if you looking for the person who did it, it's me, what the hell are you going to do about Sarah?!"_

"_I want her to go down to the police station so she can get my husband out and take his place so he can be free and her behind bars maxing and relaxing with Big Virginia?" _

"_Before I dig into you real good_ _I want to drop some advice on you, you need to have some self-respect and stop being a desperate gold digging slut jumping under any man with a couple dollars, house and a car. If you think for once that I'm about to drive to the police station and get Tank out for your ass you got another thing coming which jail he at Sarah tweet me the address I'll bail him out but y'all gon need a bail by Jesus once he free cause imma slit both yall throat and bury you face down in the dirt. JT where mommy hatchet!"_

"Oooooh shit! This is getting good! Let me pull out my popcorn."

"_I have self-respect boo-boo and I don't gold dig for nothing all the men that came my way only got with me because they like what they saw!"_

"_Lies all damn lies are you really pregnant or just saying that for people to feel sorry for you, because I don't feel anything at the moment, my spirt just telling me that you're lying. You have that lying demon!"_

"You would be right she sent us a pregnancy test of a damn box! Go in sweetie little dee do dee dee."

"_With pleasure! First off idk why you lying about being pregnant neither Shane nor Tank a catch. You so desperate and deserted you can't even see they playing you to get to Mercedes. You need to try to keep your creaky legs closed and stay off the pole you low down dusty skank who never had a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. You disease ridden heifer go jump in a free flowing river and crack your skull on the biggest sharpest rock."_

"Who do we have next on the line?"

"We have Mary, wassup boo go in and left have but before that, favorite cereal?"

"_Honey Bunches of Oats or Captain Crunch no let's get one thing clear: you are a thirsty lying piece of trash. You think you can stir up some sympathy? Not gonna work with us! If you think saying you're pregnant will save you from getting beat by Tank it won't work. Wake up sweetie you're just second best, and come to think of it you didn't even place... Sorry the lesbians scored higher than you did. Lying makes you look even worse! You dusty stay dusty boo boo and get the hell away from Tank. When the hammer comes down it will hit you too! Woah, woah woah ain't nobody standing the gap for Tank but you so you better get yo ass to the precinct and get in a damn cell."_

"Who do we have next?"

"I have next Jackie. New caller! Where you been?"

"Jackie, I got to do this its right there _I don't know where she's been I don't know where she's at, all I know is Jackie's back._ Go 'head Jackie! But first your favorite cereal."

"_I've been around for a while long time reader first time caller and I love me some Pops. Pop go the weasel 'cause the weasel say Pop. Sarah it's time for you to wake up if it has happened 3 times then it can happen a 4th time and it would be you. Tank hasn't changed not one bit!"_

"_Yes, he has you don't know him like I know him he found the Jesus."_

"Stop lying I know Jesus is love but sometimes I wonder does he want to be on his side. Let me guess, the lord knows his heart. This is just the beginning we'll be right back after these messages the lines are lighting up and my twitter is ablaze all I'm seeing are mics and praise hands emoji's which means which means Mercedes Mafia is coming in for the kill next after these messages. Pops! I totally forgot about them. How is traffic Bob?"

**TJ's POV**

"Yeah, Uncle JJ and Aunt Stacey is an item they bribed up us with $100, speaking of my money. MWIMM." I held out my hand.

"TJ! Why would you out me and Stacey?"

"Y'all not Sam and Mercedes, you guys are Aunt Stacey and Uncle JJ, the reviewers love you guys the shipped y'all in the last few chapters of _Abused_ they dubbed y'all Jacey."

"We're out. You guys are okay with us dating I mean there is an age difference between us by 6 years."

"Baby girl said it best. _Age ain't nothing but a number, throwing down ain't nothing but a thang, this loving I have for you it'll never change_ now since that is out." I tapped mommy on her knee. "MWIMM?"

"We don't mind at all JJ I saw you kiss Stacey when you were taking the kids down to the beach it's fine with me. Go tell Stacey that…."

"_The secret is out, yes, secret is out, I'm so glad y'all secret is out yeah yeah yeah I'm so glad the secret.."_

"CrashCut stop it! You got a song for everything! Before I was interrupted by TJ and his A and B selections." I fell out laughing. "Yes, we approve of you two being together."

"Whew! Okay I'm going to tell Stacey."

"MWIMM."

"What is that I don't know what you are saying? Is that even a word?"

"No, it's not a word those letters make up a saying, it's going to be on my Kids Bop Mix tape called, TJ Remixes and that song is a clean version BBHMM called, _Mommy Where Is My Money."_ Mommy pointed towards the door. "Too soon?"

"Either go outside to play or in the game room I've already dealt with enough foolishness with J3, I'm not having it with you."

"I'm going to go outside." I grabbed Conniehey's leash. "Gabby! Hi Aunt Brittany, where is Aunt Tana?"

"Aunt Tana had to step out right quick no worries she'll be back in time to bless the food. Hi Conniehey, did you and Lord Tubbington play good with each other earlier?"

Meow [No]

Arf [Hell No.]

Meow [Hey we finally agreed on something.]

Arf [This unification won't last for long, Jenny probably make us start hating each other in between chapters. Let's go relax in the grass.]

"I'm going inside you two have fun playing."

"Okay mom we will! TJ I saw Jazzy, PawPaw and Monica come visit, did you play house with Jazzy?"

"No, she wanted to but I asked her for an annulment she tried to get at me with her sultry ways she kissed me." I covered my mouth. "Ummm…"

"Why she kissing my boo?! Oooh! I'm going to beat her when I see her. She can go after Ian or Logan you belong to me!"

"Yeah, you right." I kissed her on the cheek. "Okay enough about Tabby I outed Aunt Stacey and Uncle JJ just now they were denying being a couple."

"Why did you do that TJ, they probably gonna come back for the $100 I already invested that in my wedding fund for us in 20 years from now."

"Wedding? I'm using my $100 to fund my studio time for my mix tape I want you to be on it you can say the opening prayer." J3 came out the house. "J3, did you get mommy's text?"

"No, why she sent it?" He pulled out his phone.

"I think she did I had her phone when I went to their room but I don't know because mommy took her phone from me. Everyone wants to know what your question is; Glam-ma wrote it in her review."

"J3 sent Aunt Mercedes a text and he _still_ hasn't got his response?!"

"Yup, crazy right Gabby."

"Yeah, that you think you gonna get it even I know better but tell us what was your question, but I'm gon' say this forget it homey you not getting that text."

"The question I asked Mercedes was." He looked at his phone. "I don't know it got deleted that's why I want her to text me back so she can tell me what I sent her."

"Huh?" I took Gabby hand. "Come on Gabby I don't have time for this foolishness and neither do you! Who is Uncle Stevie on the phone with?"

"I don't know let's be nosy." We sat on the picnic table lying back looking at the clouds. "Be quiet."

"_Yeah…well I know I heard you on the radio crazy you got the chance to lay hands on him and I didn't. We should team up. You be my boo I be yours would you like that. What should we go by? Hmm…let me think Stenice…."_

"UNCLE STEVIE GOT A BOO!"

**AJE'S POV**

Jacey in full effect about time where my money at! Anyway y'all can give it to me when I come out I need a new tambourine the zils popped out of this one when I found out about daddy's stick, I'm still traumatized that he had a POV hope I don't hear from him again! I'm about to call The KiJay Smith Show…"

"_Who do we have next Kianna?"_

"_We have an AJE…."_

"_Wait….the fetus! The chick that been calling while I was on vacation! How in the hell you get the number to this show?"_

Don't worry about all of that! Where that desert trick Sahara at what's your address?!

**A/N: ALL OF Y'ALL REVIEWS HAD ME ROLLING! I'M STILL LAUGHING! Mary and Denise my friends said that I should drop a mini chapter and here it is. Until tomorrow guys iamJLS OFF TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As I proceed to give you what you need! **

**Jenny's POV**

"_What's an AJE? You know her Jenny?"_

"Damn right I know her she's been trying to get in contact with me for the longest I finally answered her text, yeah, the baby has a phone in utero among a lot of other things last night she pulled out a tambourine. Where she got it from I don't know so don't even ask."

Got that right I got a lot of stuff in here too Sarah boo boo listen to me I don't know why you are with that skunk of funk he's a bad man that only wants to gain for himself I might be the size of a piece of sweet potato but I'm speaking truth.

"_Whatever fetus go grow."_

I am gonna grow and I'm going to zzzzz

"Hello! AJE! Itty bitty fetus?! Damn she gone to sleep. Who else we got on the line Kianna?"

"We have Zini…Go girl! But first what's your favorite cereal?!"

"_Hmm I would have to say it's between Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Cookie Crisps...then again I just rediscovered Honeycomb_. _Girl sit your gold-digging, fake, bony ass down somewhere and shut the hell up! You are lying thru your teeth; no one feels sorry for you or Tank. That is all- for now...better watch out heifer..."_

"I believe next that we have zeejack and she's going to go in hard I just feel it I want to address something right quick, something that hit my email, so it's goes a little some like this AMANDINE I don't know who the fuck you are I and I really don't give a damn but since you took the time and energy to post a guest review that didn't get approve this is how I'll blast you, you took the time out to read my story and since you didn't like it you should have kept that shit to yourself but oh no you just had to let it be known and flip shit so Sarah hold on right quick, the dragging for you will continue just sit tight I have a dummy to deal with first. Some people just don't get it, if your ass like being miserable stay miserable your ass isn't bold enough to log in just shows me you're insecure or just too damn lazy. I wash my hands of you I will be back writing this story _tomorrow_ actually I'm already working on the next chapter and you are my DUMB ASS REVIEWER of the minute, the hour, the next hour, the hour after that, this day, the day after, the month, the year, the decade, the millennium hell even the century! Enjoy your shine! I just can't stand dumb people! I really can't Kianna no one is forcing you to read this shit you decided to continue on I'm not forcing your thumbs to scroll up, people are just so freaking extra for no damn reason! See this is the thing you don't understand and I'm going to break it down to you this is _my _story, I write what I _want_ to write, and if you like it you like you don't you don't. You can do me a huge ass favor write your own damn story and my ass won't give two damn fucks the honest truth. IJS, I'm just saying. Why would I pursue this as a career? Really? I'm just having a blast I'm having fun! Anyway zeejack my girl get it in….then we're going on to a commercial break."

"_In the words of your nephew LJ scoot back, scoot back, and scoot back…Bitch you tried with Sam but he didn't want your thirsty ass. You so desperate you give $2 hoes a bad name. How you gonna sit there and call yourself Mrs. Tank? That's the lowest piece of shit on the earth and you calling yourself his wife. Which lets us know you ain't worth a damn. When I saw you messing with rank tank i said hoe don't do it! But your hoe-ish ass did it! Now I hope they drag your ass along with rank tank!"_

"What's your favorite cereal zeejack?"

"_F squared Jay."_

"Frosted Flakes! They're GRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAT! And we're out folks until tomorrow! I AM JLS! PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I had a blast playing video games, Stevie has a boo?! Who knew?! I talked to her yesterday she's happy about their union they are Stenise we're trying to work out the kinks on a few things sway her in the direction of the cute, cuddly, and furry. I toned it down with my clowning it wasn't too bad, with this chapter? Hmm…I think. Well, you tell me. Shall you?  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Kianna's POV**

"And we are back from commercial break! Next on the line we have Monica! Hey! How is PawPaw and what do you think of Sarah?"

"_PawPaw is fine he's over there talking to his betta fishes we're about to head out the door, I had to get him in check taking advantage of me on the couch, also I would like to thank Jenny for buying Jazzy her Barbie dolls and more, she loves playing with them, my thoughts on Sarah I don't really have any feelings about her. She is thirsty and falls for anything."_

"_I don't fall for anything. Where are the Tankettes?! Call!"_

"Shut up Sarah! Did we ask you for your commentary! That's true; you know what I'm going to ask next, what's your favorite cereal?"

"_Fav cereals are Pops, Corn Flakes, with the rooster on it, and Rice Krispies."_

"Wait! Before you hang up PawPaw and you on the couch, y'all couldn't find a room to get it in?"

"_When it's hot, it's hot. Pawpaw is a hound dog he's horny all the time."_

"_He ain't never caught a rabbit and he ain't no friend of mine _that's true I don't follow him! Okay…sorry Kianna the song was right there. Thanks for the info I'll stop by for dinner! Have my plate on the side."

"Next on the line we have…"

"_Wait am I going to ever get to tell my side of the story Mercedes Mafia is going ham on me, telling me what they think about me, can I tell them what I think about them? I think they're rude and jealous of the life I live!"_

"Hell fuck no! The life you live that's a good joke. Damn girl I'm in tears. What kind of life you think they'd want? Don't even answer you probably going to say be with the best man of all time Tank. You are just a sad excuse for a woman, next we have _K_a_yah16_. You know it favorite cereal?"

"_Stop being a dumbass and go get some good dick. Favorite cereal I don't have one."_

"She doesn't have one that's okay we still love you, we are going on break 15, 15 minutes before the hour."

**Sam's POV**

"Go long Ian! Nice catch! I'm going to go check on the food. Hey Conniehey nice to see you playing nice with Lord Tubbington, is this a change in the right direction?"

Arf [For now.]

Meow [I concur although I still can't stand this flea beast.]

Arf [Same goes for your ass too chubby pussy. You better run I'll give you a head start you're going to need it.]

Bloop [When is PawPaw going give as me a damn name?]

Bloop [Why are we at the cookout we some fish. Look at him over there with Monica. How did he score her?!]

"Uncle Puck can I flip a burger like I did the first time we had a cookout."

"Sure, you remember it's all in the wrist!"

"Yes, I do, Conniehey watch Chef TJ flip this burger." Puck picked up TJ up. "See Conniehey one hand! I had to do it with two before."

"That was great TJ go run along and play Stevie, man the grill Puck you can talk to Cedes and I now about what you found out the past week."

"Now but…"

"I got this go ahead and tell Sam what you shared with us."

"Okay." He handed Stevie the spatula and apron. "I just flipped the chickens, TJ flipped this burger right there."

"Mercedes, come here Puck is going to talk to us now let's go to my study, how is Lucky doing?" I closed the door sitting on the couch.

"Lucky is fine he text me not to long ago so let me cut to the chase I got in contact with one of Tank baby mother's I really didn't get much from her other than the stuff we already know he's crazy, how she got away from him, I did see Tank in passing I followed him to a storage unit he's not being generous no more, and he has a new car too."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "His mother check done hit his pockets for him to buy a car, that's all."

"Yeah, nothing really exciting going on with him I don't know if he's living in the house or he's moved. Have y'all heard anything from him recently?"

"He texted Mercedes phone asking is her song about him I didn't respond while browsing the web I checked the spy app he was at TJ's school not this one the school he was going to attend until we moved."

"Doing what?"

"He took pictures of the lower school entrance visited for about a week either scooping out surveillance cameras or I don't know doing a dummy run maybe, who knows but he got arrested today he was at the school calling children over showing them TJ's photo, you know JT's mom from TJ's birthday party she and Mary went in on him."

"Say what?!" He smiled. "Denise?! She seems like a lady that doesn't take any kind of mess, what is her weapon of choice, inquiring minds want to know?" He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Okay go ahead."

"She had a razor, a hatchet, some salt, along with tambourines that was Mary's doing, no Tana didn't show up I would have died if I was told she did."

"Hmmm…I like her. She got a boyfriend?"

"I don't know I didn't ask her about her personal life she was riding cloud nine after that she probably still hasn't come down you could hear the excitement in her voice."

"I know that feeling it's amazing." He wiped his eyes. "Hearing that has bought a few tears to my eyes. You see when you lay hands on Tank it's like…"

"FOODS DONE!" TJ yelled knocking on the door.

"Thanks TJ for the news! We'll be out there shortly." I patted his shoulder. "Come on Puck get yourself together. Come on baby let's get back out there. I'm starvin' like Marvin, where is Santana this dinner won't be right until she blesses the food."

"Yeah, Brittany where is Santana?"

"She had to step away to do an interview I sent her a text saying the food was ready, she said turn on the app, she's going to bless the food from a distance."

"J3 hit The KiJay Smith Show app."

He smacked his lips. "I'm not opening no damn app until Mercedes sends me a text message!"

"Fine! I'll send you the text message! Start up the freaking up! This man bothering me over text message!"

"That's all I ask for here we go. _Wow…"_

**Kianna's POV con'd**

"Wow she doesn't have one! That's cool, we still love you! This will be our final call, and it's _queencee_ before you say anything I have a ditty don't mind me." I cleared my throat. "_She's your Queen-to-be. A Queen-to-be forever. A Queen who'll do whatever his highness desires. She's your Queen-to-be. A vision of perfection. An object of affection to quench your royal fire. Completely free from infection. To be used at your discretion. Waiting only for your direction. Your Queen-to-be. _Alright queencee."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! I am so lost for words right now but I regained them during my song intro _I'm queencee_ to tell Sarah this you are one nasty ass hoe. That's all I got to say. I'll pray for that baby."

"What I didn't even ask her, her favorite cereal and now it's time for our guest a lot of you have been wondering where she has been at so have I, I give you the wonderful, the talented the pray warrior herself Sister Santana Lopez-Pierce. How are you?"

"I am blessed and highly favored truly it's an honor to be here on this day the Lord has made we shall rejoice and be glad in it. Um… I suppose to be at a dinner but I couldn't pass down this invitation, hopefully they have me on the The KiJay Smith Show app, let us bow our heads because I have to bless the food, Padre te damos gracias por este primer día de clases todos los niños están de vuelta fuera de la casa, le damos las gracias por la comida que fue preparada por la familia del Evan, yo también quiero dar un especial agradecimiento y felicitaciones a María y Denise para asolaron tanque, hay una bendición en su azotes! Gracias por las armas de elección que a golpearlo abajo bendecid a medida que los conectamos a su cuerpo por los daños, le pedimos que aunque le hagamos el odio con una pasión que sobrevive, lo necesito para sobrevivir porque el señor no es a través de conmigo todavía, me bendice ahora con nuevas formas de darle una paliza que te pido por todas estas cosas y más Amén y Amén. [Translation: Father we thank you for this first day of school all of the kids are back out of the house, we thank you for the food that was prepared by the Evan's family, I also want to give a special shout out and kudos to Mary and Denise for they beat down Tank, there is a blessing in his whipping! Thank you for the weapons of choice to beat him down bless them as we connect them to his body for harm, we ask that though we may hate him with a passion that he survives, I need him to survive because the lord isn't through with me yet, he's blessing me right now with new ways to beat him up I ask you for all these things and more Amen and Amen."

**Sam's POV**

"That was some prayer! I had to reheat up the hot dogs, hamburgers, steak, and chicken. Anyone wants some chicken."

"No, it tastes like Sarah." They all said.

"Well, Brittany can Tubby have the chicken?"

"Yeah, he loves chicken he told me it tastes like fish."

"Fish! He told you that?"

"Yup, we spoke during our show."

"That's strange chicken tasting like fish, in other news Stacey and I are a couple, we're Jacey! We've been together for a little while, we were outed earlier by TJ, kids don't worry y'all can keep the money."

"That's good to know I was gonna keep it anyway put it in my piggy bank for my bail for when I beat up Gabby."

"Gabby! Don't it she's not worth it." TJ snatched Gabby hotdog from her hands. "This is a good hot dog you don't throw it eat it! Glam-ma can you pour me some juice. Thank you."

"Here you go, you know TJ you get a strike for calling my baby girl out her name, her name is Jasmine not Gabby."

"It was only a mistake I had Gabby on my mind she's always mind, she's always my mind. I'm thinking about remixing that song for my mixtape."

"Can I be on your mixtape TJ? I got vocals!" Jazzy cleared her throat. "_Gabby to the left to the left…"_

"No! He didn't ask you wanna be side piece but you not a piece of this. I'm so over so good _It sucks to be you right now… You see me riding on the bike with the my boo I love and I'm like forget you, oo oo oo I guess him dissing you twice wasn't enough and I'm like forget you and scoot back too, he gon' be rich one day I'm still gonna be with him, now at that som shhh I have no pain in my chest so I still wish you the best with forget you oo oo oo yeah I'm sorry, he can afford a Ferrari, but he will not drive you there, I'm Xbox and you an Atari but the way I play my game is fair…."_

"Hey! Y'all both need to calm down we will _not_ be arguing over family dinner tweaking songs! If you don't have anything nice to say about each other keep your mouths shut! You understand me Gabby and Jazzy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes, Aunt Cedes."

"Good. " J3 reached across the table grabbing for Mercedes phone she popped his hand. "Yes, J3."

"I'm just wondering did you send me my text."

"You still waiting on a text hasn't it been a week since we been back, Mercedes what's going on with your phone?"

"I don't know! I got it fixed something was laggy but _yes _J3 I did send your text it's a schedule one, so did anyway here catch Sarah on the radio?"

"I caught a little bit of it she wanted the Tankettes to T up, what was that all about?" Quinn said.

"What I got from the interview that she was trying to talk to Ki and Jay but they were too busy ordering stuff off Amazon, they were talking about cereal. That was the hilarious part I totally forgot that Sarah called in until Jay recognized her then went to commercial break and the dragging began! Mercedes Mafia doesn't play when it comes to their diva!"

"Got that right PRAISE!"

"Jazzy go drop this in the fish bowl."

"Daddy this is cut up piece of hot dogs. They eat fish food. I can't put that up in there. Here Tubby!"

Meow [Thank you. Why aren't you eating Conniehey?]

Arf [I have my figure to watch.]

**Jenny's POV**

"Amen. Man that was a long prayer. Did you call out Denise and Mary name?"

"Yes, that touched me in my spirit. I just want to apologize for burning down your studio earlier it was very wrong of me to do that."

"No, it wasn't wrong of you at all, I knew you just wanted to offer Tank and Sarah up as burnt offerings, and speaking of Sarah she's still on the line. Sarah."

"_What the hell are you doing on the phone? Here I am calling you, I know you heard that click or damn beep shit."_

"_I'm on the phone with The KiJay Smith Show, Mercedes Mafia tried to go in on me but none of that shit felt like nothing. Tank told me to tell them that I was pregnant and send over a pregnancy test so I can get on the show it worked!"_

"HEY! YO! YEAH YOU GET THE FUCK OUT MY STUDIO! RIGHT NOW! DON'T COLLECT GO, LIKE WE KNEW SHE WAS LYING FROM THE START! THIS IS SARAH! A DELUSIONAL ASS CHICK THAT'S A THIRSTY BITCH! A WALKING STD!"

"Got that right, what's her address?"Santana lit a match I blew it out. "Wait! I wasn't going to."

"_She wants my address! Let me hang up this phone! You're never going to get it!_

"Yes, I am! I got my ways hoe!"

"I know you weren't going to but the building is back up and the fire department isn't outside they went out for lunch. I texted the chief before you got here. So, many of fans have been wondering where you been, so they sent in some questions for us to ask you."

"Oh good! I hope they aren't too hard."

"They're not; you're going to love these questions they all are pertaining to Tank."

"Eee bee bee el shie tie I thank ya! What's the first question?"

"Hmm…I felt that. How did it feel to almost light him on fire at his own mother's funeral? That's an excellent question. I've been wondering myself."

"I was this close. Those folk in radio-land can't see but my index finger and thumb that's how close I was they were touching I had that rush of adrenaline you get when you watching a game you can't keep still somewhat jittery my heart was racing until Ray snatched my matches away from me talk about killjoy."

"That really sucks could have had a twofer in one day Tank and his mother, next question, where your mind was when you first found out that Tank was beating Mercedes?

"My mind at that time was focused on Mercedes praying waiting in the gap that she'd get out of that situation once she was safe all focus turned to him my mind was gone back it came back when he popped up at their house getting beat."

"Yeah, that was a great beat-down the multigenerational on at that this question asks, how would you have handled the restraining order with Tank?"

"There wouldn't be no restraining order to give out once he head his hands on me he wouldn't be walking or sitting I'd slide a flat iron up his behind that steam would come out his nose. Don't try it with me."

"Ouch. Serves him right, do you see yourself lighting his ass up one more time?"

"Yes, I do I dream about it on the regular. He has to go! He has got to go! All of the reviewers been tired of his ass from the jump."

"Someone wants to know when you get your hands on rank tank, what's the first part of him you're going to set on fire? P.S. I hope it's his left nut!"

"Probably will be the left nut or right he doesn't need them he's caused enough damage as it is."

"What is your vision for Tank's future? Death? Jail?"

"My vision for Tank is for him and I to meet in a dark alley let me have my way I'll leave him there for someone to find him and it can go from there. He's too good for jail in my eyes six feet under is where he belongs."

"Do you see yourself teaming up with people in the near future to get Tank shutting him down lighting him up? Like with Stenise, Puck, or anyone else?"

"Yes, I do Denise and Mary I wouldn't mind teaming up with them, Puck will be down for the cause, Stevie probably will be too. We can make this social affair."

"This is the final question, when are you going to finish the job permanently on his ass?"

"Good question! I don't but pray it's soon."

"Okay, thank you for coming in Santana on short notice I know the readers are going to love to hear from you, is there any way for them to get in contact with you, twitter, IG, FB?"

"I don't have any of those but I may take over PawPaw's twitter account he hasn't been active in a few days or so you can hit me up on there."

"Alright that's all of The KiJay Smith Show you guys have a good one we'll be back soon. We out! *COMMERICAL BREAK* _Sunday at the I MADE IT THROUGH GARDEN OF EDEN COGIC it will be our Minister of Music appreciation service won't you come, won't you come all are welcomed! We'll have performances by our mass choir, the children's choir, the senior citizen choir, also guest singer Mercedes Jones-Evans. You will NOT want to miss this! Be blessed and highly favored*_

**PawPaw's POV**

"Man! That cookout food was good I over did it with the ribs." I belched. "I still taste them I need some Tums, Jazzy all tucked in?"

"Yeah, we need to talk Herbie about this chick Mary Sue. Who is she to you?"

I tossed back 5 Tums chewing them one by one. "She don't mean nothing to me she's just a fig in my imagination you are the _only_ one for me." I puckered up my lips Monica mushed my face.

"Don't kiss me, I've been hearing about you doing things behind my back I'm not going to spill all of your business but if word gets back to me that you trying to get booed up with another _you better call Tyrone call him but you can't use my phone._"

"I don't want to call nobody but you. I'm sorry I'll do better and it's going to start by me naming this fish, fishy and fishy fishy. That's an improvement over what I had, now that is out the way, let's discuss this when are we going to get married? "

"We can get married anytime because I'm spring on the D and our colors are I thought about this long and hard purple and gold to show that we're royalty you are the King and I'm the Queen."

"Yeah, I like that how about we get married in the next chapter? I wonder if I can get the Mighty Clouds of Joy to perform at the reception."

**Mercedes POV**

"Amen. Sleep tight."

"I will, mommy you never answered my question do you have my money? I want to go shopping buy Conniehey and me something."

"Yes, TJ we'll go shopping later in the week so you can buy you something."

"Great! Night."

"Night baby." I gave TJ a kiss turning of his light leaving his room. "Who is calling me this late? Oh. Hi Damion yes, you got some more songs for me excellent! Yes, I can come to the studio tomorrow what time, noon? TJ gets out of school at noon, yes! I'll see you tomorrow bye. Yes! I got more songs!" I set my phone on the night stand. "I got more songs. Get it Mercedes."

"I love the way you shake it you are turning me on." He wrapped me in a hug. "Oooh someone is happy."

"Sam I'm not in the mood for sex, I know I told you that I'd jump on your stick and give it a little massage but it's not there! I'm sorry baby."

He lowered his head throwing himself on the bed. "You know I can count the number of times that we've done it on one hand since we've been pregnant, 4 times. I want it, I _need _it. It's at attention. It's saluting."

"I wish that I could do this for you but I've lost interest. My libido is gone."

"Where tell her to come back?!"He covered his face slowly inhaling and exhaling. "I'm sorry this is something new to me I did read that some women lose their drive and in others it increases I was hoping you'd be like…"

"It's my hormones it's not lack of desire trust me when I tell you this my mind is there but my body isn't."

"Did you experience this with TJ?"

"I did I didn't have a desire then look who I was with. Sam, when I get the desire you'll know."

"Yeah, look, I have to use the bathroom."

**AJE's POV**

Ohhh I don't know what to do about this dream and you my dream did come true daddy can't play the game, daddy can't play the game, daddy can't play the game I love their harmonies, I hear the sound of victory, I know that things are gonna change for me, I make the sound everywhere I go, silk 2 G 2000 watts, there's no meeting in their bedroom so daddy please go to sleep there's no meeting in their room so daddy please go to sleep, there's no meeting there's no bedroom, that was Silk, next Nannie Mac _Everybody Know Me_! *removes headphones*? Mommy? What wait? Did I hear that right? I won't see daddy's stick! Man! I need a new tambourine but I got this *pulls out washboard*

**Mercedes Vijayjay POV**

I haven't been interested to go for a ride on the white chocolate thunder I don't even remember my last rendezvous there are no cobwebs up in here so she must be doing something. I've been talking to AJE to keep me company she's a smart little sweet potato baby she has every trinket under the sun in there. That tambourine solo was something and now she has a washboard. Pray Mercedes gets aroused soon I need the light to stay on like Motel 6. I miss getting a massage.

**Sam's Stick POV**

Hello _myhiggins25, sweetiedee, monni2215, zeejack, muffin0307, Zini, Kayah16, queencee_ and _Jujubee58 _and other readers I guess we haven't been properly introduce I'm Sam's stick you can tell by my POV when I first arrived on the scene that sent many of you up in an uproar I was too busy getting my jump on I flopped up and down many of you were slayed some of you were reviewing from beyond the grave. A lot of you might be wondering if I gain stick entry yet, the answer is no as you just read the last time I saw AJE she had some matches I don't know why she doesn't like me, it's because of me being a transporter that got her there. She should thank me for that y'all stand in the gap for me Sam hands isn't like Mercedes. It's all nice toasty and warm she massages me just right. Woooo! I done got happy I'm not limpy no more. I posted a picture of me online someone wasn't impressed with my size but like Maya Angelou said, I rise, I rise, I rise, so do I. Uh-oh here comes Sam hand I guess I'm not getting any tonight. I miss going in and out.

**Mercedes POV**

"I got to go have a great day at school TJ I love you." TJ raised his arm signing I love you. "You're going to the studio today; I have one word of advice for you."

"What advice is that?"

"SLLLAAAAAY!" He laughed kissing me. "I got to go."

"Have a good day at work baby I'll see you when you get back. TJ let's go! Put the controller down you'll play later. Stevie are you going to join us, you were a little emotional yesterday."

"Yeah, I was, I'll join you guys today."

"Great you can meet Ms. Toles. Bye Conniehey I'll see you in a few hours I left some treats for you to find around the house a scavenger hunt of your own."

Arf [Thank you TJ! You know I love you.]

"I love you too boy! Come on Ray, Azimo, and Uncle Stevie!" TJ grabbed Stevie's hand running out the house.

"Ray, here are the keys. You can drive."

"Okay, are you going to have an emotional…"

"No." I blew my nose. "Yes, I am just he's in school! You'll be the same way once you have kids. You're already? Okay."

"I'm not trying to mess up your mood or but have you, you know."

"Seen him no, don't want to heard from him yes, I know we gave y'all a couple days off you're going to be bought up to speed but not in front of TJ."

"Yup! BACK TO SCHOOL! I'VE BEEN COUNTING DOWN THE HOURS!"

I dabbed my eyes, Mercedes, TJ is happy about school so should you be as well. "Ray just park right here, Stevie come along with me."

"See you later alligators! Hi Chey."

"Hi TJ."

"TJ who is she, she don't look like she belongs in kindergarten."

"She don't she's in the 3rd or 4th grade. Good Morning, Ms. Toles, I would like you to meet my favorite uncle in the world Uncle Stevie. I'm going to put my things in my cubby."

"Nice to meet you, TJ talked so highly of you, I'm sure he told you the kids wanted to know more about you, maybe you can volunteer in the classroom. Mercedes I want to thank you again for this bottle of pills I had to use them not too long after you left these kids are going to do me in this school year."

"I saw you pop them I peeked in, just checking on TJ."

"Yes, I heard that. I can come to school with TJ?! Mercedes! You hear that!"

"I heard that Stevie."

"Uncle Stevie I to introduce to my friends come on. Everyone this is Uncle Stevie the best gamer in the world! That's Michael, Samantha, and Pierre did my advice help on that video game?"

"Look at him…let's go Stevie get up from the table it's too small for you, we have to get going, we have Azimio and Ray are waiting in the truck."

"Okay, I was about to color a picture." He tossed down the crayon. "Ms. Toles can I take this with me?"

"Are you sure he's not your other son? Yes, Stevie you can take it."

"Thank you! Bye TJ give me a hug. Alright. Who is calling me?" He pulled out his phone. "Oh…hey baby."

"Baby?! Stevie you got a girlfriend?! Since when?! I'm sorry for getting loud, see you at noon baby. Stevie who is this girl? I already losing it over TJ and school now you got a boo too! My babies! This is too much everyone is growing up!"

**Sarah's POV**

"Why are you here and Tank isn't? Don't tell me that they took him away."

"They did when I was escorted out Tank wasn't nowhere to be found. Are you going to try to bail him out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to I don't want him to suffer up in there with those crooks and thieves. He's my husband."

"What happened to your eye?" He scrunched up his face. "Looks like you ran into something."

"Nothing, I did run into something, who should we call to bail him out?"

"Bail bondsmen I'm not putting up my money to get him out can't you call one of your sugar daddies and get the money?"

"I'd have to do something for it to get it I'm not about the life anymore I'm loyal to Tank only. What questions did they ask you?"

"Why was I there? Did I know of Tank having a restraining order? Was I previously involvement in anything involving Tank? I lied, I stayed my ass in the car Tank probably would have gotten away with it if that lady didn't go crazy. I don't even want to think about that. They had a praise break, their children kicked him, it was crazy I didn't get my ass out the car in fear that I would be the next one. So, what's next in our plan after we get Tank out? But first can you handle this for me…." I undid his pants. "Ahhh…yeah, suck it."

**A/N: I'll leave it right there. Will Tank get out? What songs will Mercedes record? What questions will she get asked on **_**It's Unique**_**. Will she get her libido back? Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I had y'all slain again! Lol I hit up one of you and she said that there is no hope for me that I can't be cured of this clowning I think I can be just got to have faith! All of you extend your hand towards your screen if you are sitting at your laptop both hands, tablet hold it with one hand extended with the other same goes with your phones and repeat after me we're going to declare and decree this, Lord increase the jokes, increase Jenny's humor! Bless her! Hey! Heeey, ebebeyashondo. Now hi-five your screen five times. Read this. Read this. Read this!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Sam's POV**

It's Friday! The start of the weekend has finally arrived this week inched by I don't know if it was school starting up or I haven't had any in a minute it's a packed week! "Hi mom, where am I? Actually I'm on my way to pick up TJ from school, Mercedes is in the studio laying down some more tracks, no Stevie isn't with me, he's up to something I'm sure he'll be back at the house when we get there, first game is this Sunday I'm looking forward to that. I just got here yes, mom I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you too, bye." I got out the car someone was blowing their horn. "Who is blowing their horn like that? Oh, it's PawPaw. Hi PawPaw, where is Monica?"

"Oh, she had to work I got to pick up Jessica."

"Who is Jessica? Don't you mean Jasmine?"

He clapped his hands. "Yeah, yeah that's her I knew it was a J name, I was right Sam we're thinking of taking the kids to Six Flags on Saturday you know celebrating them going back to school and all. Are you interested?"

"Yeah, I'm in, my mother is returning tomorrow, what time?"

"We are thinking about heading out there around 2 or 3 after my nooner. Have you had a nooner? Just a midday treat."

"PawPaw let's not talk about that right now. There goes the bell. Oh saved by the bell once again."

"Daddy!" He jumped in my arms I spun him around. "Wooo…I thought mommy was going to pick me up today?! Hi PawPaw, where is Glam-ma?"

"Work, y'all go ahead on I'll check up with you guys later. There go my baby girl, Jasmine."

"Hi daddy, why you got fishy 1 and fishy 2 with you…"

"Mommy, is at the studio working on her CD you want to go home to get changed first or stop by the studio?"

"Studio!"

"Okay studio it is. I stopped off and got you a little something a treat this is what I'm going to do all of the times I pick you up from school."

"What?"

"Are you all buckled in?" He nodded his head. "Okay, daddy stopped off and got you this." I held up the box.

"A Happy Meal! Yes! Can I eat it now?"

"No, you can eat it once we get to the studio. Tell daddy what you learned in school this week the happenings of kindergarten." I blew my horn waving to PawPaw.

"Well we take attendance every morning, pledge of allegiance to the flag, we go to the calendar to move the little bus along to tell us what day it is, we sing the _Days of the Week _song, then we say our alphabet she picks one kid to hold the pointy stick I got to hold it today. I was Ms. Toles special helper and the line leader, we learned this week about the rules of the classroom no hitting, biting or talking when others are talking if you do, any of those you get a warning, next timeout, then she calls your mommy sending home a note or Head Master Beiste. I don't want Ms. Toles to call mommy she'd probably give me a part 2."

"Yeah, we don't want mommy to come up there. Did anyone get timeout this week?"

"Uh-huh Gabby and Jazzy at the same time, Ms. Toles had to pop some more Aleve I figured out they are the stress of her life and the classroom, she told me that, also today we drew our self-portraits she put them on the bulletin board, we read a book _The Night Before Kindergarten_, we did our shapes copying them, then the ultimate fun we played! That was school this week, tell me how was work? I AM READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL!"

"That was an AWESOME first week of school! I am so ready for football too! Work this week was amazing! We are ready to take on those Texans and whip their butts!"

"Yup daddy we gon' show them how us Chargers get it done! Backwards hi-five!" I flipped my hand backwards. "BOOM!"

"Excited to see grandma tomorrow?"

"I am! Is granny coming back anytime soon?"

"Um…granny will be coming back she's returning for the gender reveal party we're going to have once we find out if you're getting a brother or a sister."

"Brother! Mommy is having a boy! If it's a girl I'm going to be slain and Conniehey too she's going to have us wrapped around her finger having tea parties and wearing those ugly hats and holding my pinky up Conniehey his paw. I'm not up for it Gabby and Jazzy are enough! I don't need any more stress than I already have! Just keep me near the cross with those two!"

I shook my head. "Let's stop off and get mommy something to eat from Chipotle and me something too. I got the door. You're welcome."

"_Welcome to Chipotle what can I get for you?"_

"I'll have a burrito bowl with steak and barbacoa, cilantro lime brown rice, fajita veggies, salsa, guac, sour cream, and cheese two of those and Nantucket nectar cherry pomegranate make that 3 of those."

"_Okay the total is $27.66…_"

"TJ why are you tapping me on my leg what's..." I looked up.

"Hi Sam, wassup TJ." He extended his hand. "Oh, you can't shake my hand wassup with that, we good."

"No, we're not good, what are you doing around here in San Diego?"

"I'm down here with a friend for the game on Sunday, you excited." I looked him up and down. "I take that as a no. Where is Mercedes?"

"That is none of your got damn business!" I put my hand over TJ's mouth.

"TJ, don't. Don't say anything."

"_Sir here you go."_

I grabbed the bag. "Thank you, come on TJ let's go. Here you can carry this bag."

"Aww you not going to say goodbye to Uncle Shane."

I groaned. "Go. Man. What are they doing down here? TJ hold my hand."

"Sam! I know you see me! Sam! It's like that, you go ahead and be with that nasty bit..."

TJ snatched his hand from mine. "First off you will _not _call my mommy out her name you horse-face looking thot you wished you looked as good her I heard you on The KiJay Smith Show I loved how they paid you no mind they just like." He opened his hand blowing. "Dust! Like I'm about to Sahara try me! Thirsty sand looking chick a camel has more beauty than you!"

"Sam, you gonna let him talk to me like that?"

"Yes! Let's go TJ. Bye Ashy Felicia!"

**Mercedes POV**

"How did that sound Damion?"

"Good, come on out here let's listen to it. There you go." Damion played the track back. "Bum da da da, hey 'cause I got the fire! Go Mercedes! Go! Hey!"

"Oooh AJE must love this song she's just kicking up a storm. You like the song baby? She's kicking again. Baby girl loves it."

"Go mommy, go mommy, DJ TJ is on the ones and twos kick back let me show you what I'm about to do, my mommy is the D-I-V-A scoot back wannabe's cause she's about to slay, coming back to take her place at the top, cause y'all know she is the cream of the crop, y'all had autotunes and assistance to adjust your vocals to hit those notes that you missed, Imma leave you alone, only just because, the truth I'm spittin' is startin' to set in, so shine while you got the time wait I shine, mommy shine, daddy shine AJE shine, Evans shine better than you, when my mommy reclaims her throne it's over for you! Word!"

"Oh dang! That was fire! That was sweet TJ where you get that from?"

"I get it from my mommy, hi mommy."

"Hi baby." I sat TJ on my lap. "I thought you were going to take him home once you picked him up from school." Sam leaned down kissing me.

"I asked him if he wanted to go home or come visit you in the studio of course he picked the studio that sounded amazing baby."

"I know because it's me. AJE was loving it too just kicking up a storm. Here feel. She's kicking right here." I took Sam's hand placing it on my stomach. "Feel it. TJ place your hand right next to daddy, you feel AJE kicking."

"Yeah, happy she's kicking my hand not my face Zini said that AJE's controlling and kinda rude but she's funny. How she knows that? Mommy is AJE talking?"

"She can't be talking, she just a little fetus the size of a sweet potato, remember daddy has the calendar of her size in his truck."

"Uh-huh mommy you about…"

**AJE'S POV**

So, yeah girl listen what you doing in that womb over there. You about to get out! Say what?! I got a few more months until that plug pops and I make my entrance. Do I know if I'm a boy or a girl? Wait let me check to be sure hold on I could have a thing between my legs. *looks between legs* I can't tell right now the cord is in the way nope that lady gotta use that thing to put me up on the screen meaning I have to hide my phone, tambourine, washboard, mop, my TV, headphones, iPod Touch and remote control. Yeah, you don't have half the stuff I got say what…

"_AJE can you hear me? Hello…"_

Who is that, oh that's my brother no he's on the outside world. He just completed his first week of school. Okay you got to go you are breech okay they about to turn you around okay good luck bye. *hangs up phone* Let me kick.

"_I backed up from that I had a feeling she was going to do that."_

Darn it! I'm losing my touch oooh my show is on anyway Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

**Mercedes POV con'd**

"TJ and I stopped off and got you a little something."

"Chipotle! How did you know I was craving this! Thank you baby! Ooh, a burrito bowl and they got my chips, let's go on and eat. We good for now Damion"

"Yeah, go ahead I'm just going to work my magic with the boards. TJ, when you get back remember you told me you wanted to lay down a track, if your mommy would let you."

"Mommy, please can I record that? Please! Pretty please?" He poked out his lip. "Please."

"Okay, you can record it once we finish eating, had a good day in school."

"Yeup mommy I had a blast! I was surprised to see daddy I thought for sure I was going to see you and daddy got me a surprise, a Happy Meal! He said that every time he picks me up from school I get one."

"That's a good surprise, give me your hand." I drop some sanitizer in his hand. "Rub them together. Okay, anything eventful happen on your way here."

"Uh-huh, we ran into Crusty Sarah and Shane while we were at Chipotle."

I sat back. "What? What are they down here for?"

"The game, Shane asked about you, he called himself Uncle Shane, Sarah was with him, no Tank, that's a good thing. They don't know that we moved probably still think we live up there."

"I hope they do is that P-R-I-V-A-T-E I-N-V-E-S-T-I-G-A-T-O-R, coming over on Saturday?"

"Yes, I told him to come around seven PawPaw and Monica want to celebrate the first week of school by going to Six Flags."

"SIX FLAGS! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Ray, Aizimo we going to Six Flags, mommy I'm done eating can I go sit with Azimo and Ray."

"Sure, here take your drink with you."

"TJ look at this roller coaster…."

"Baby, you barely touched your food. Are you not hungry or is it the thought of Tank, Sarah, and Shane that has changed your appetite?"

"Yes, I'm silently praying to God that they don't know we moved I'm happy to not see them but he's going to go snitch to Tank. They are his Tankettees they are loyal to him."

"That's the reason why we got this PI, he's going to follow them, TJ got Sarah in check she was going to call you the "B", word he said not today. He got her good, oh I wish I could have recorded that. You would have been so proud."

"I already am proud of our son no one disrespects his mommy."

"Oooh I want to go on that ride, let's watch it again."

I laughed. "Look, at him I could just watch him all day just want to freeze this time and hold it still." I pulled out my phone taking a picture. "Great shot."

"Yeah, it is. Send that to my phone. So, how many songs you got recorded now?"

"5, we're going to be working on the 6th one I think I may call it _Freak Flag…."_

"You can freak my flag anytime although I know it might be awhile it still salutes." I kicked him. "TJ is back. Yes, baby."

"When are we going to record my rap? I want to get my one hand on, 5 fingers! Did you hear about what I told dirty ass…" I shook my head. "I mean crunchy self about herself. She needs to know filthy piece of poop."

"TJ that isn't nice to say…although it's the truth."

"Yeah, let's get TJ's rap recorded, then home change of clothes then game-room with Uncle Stevie to I don't know what hour, then tomorrow we have to get up early to pick up grandma from the airport, then Six Flags, then Logan is coming across the street to sleepover, church for Jenny's appreciate service, then the game."

"Damion we're back, TJ is ready to lay down his part."

"Okay let's go."

**TJs POV**

"Uncle Stevie! Uncle Steve!" I dropped my backpack at the front door running into the game room. "Where is Uncle Stevie? I know he got a chick and all of that but.."

"No Stevie this is weird."

"I know, I'm going to go change my clothes, Conniehey! Hi boy did you find all of your treats?"

Arf [I did thank you for hiding them. Where were did go to after daddy picked you up? I was waiting for you by the door.] Conniehey titled his head.

"You were waiting at me by the door, we went to the studio I recorded my rap."

"Uncle Stevie!" I jumped on him. "Where you been at?"

"I was out visiting a friend taking care she took care of something for me. I stopped off and picked us up a new game, go get changed and I'll be waiting for you in the game room."

"Yes!"

_**Next Day…**_

**Stevie's POV**

Yes, I do have a girlfriend so now y'all get to meet her crazy y'all going to meet her before my family. "Baby." I rubbed her shoulder. "Baby, I know I put it on you but wake up and wave at the fans." She waved snuggling closer to me. "Denise put it on me. So how long have you had a thing for me?"

"From the beginning, I was so sad when I found out that Tank nasty ass mother tried to kill my boo then when his ass tried to take you out for some damn boxes and we didn't know who got shot. I told Jay I was standing in the gap but when I knew you survived everything would be alright but she scared me though."

"That scared me too I overheard you telling her to countdown from one million that was my only time putting hands on Tank I want to do it again I know it felt great."

"Yes, it did like that lady who had an orgasm for two hours. I lost it laughing at her. I wasn't good after watching that, I was even more better using this." She rolled over raising her hatchet. "It's like American Express, it's everywhere I want it to be, shower, car, church, work, I used to sleep with it, I've shopped with it too."

"Oh, I see you're always prepared. That's what I love about you." I kissed her. "You and me against Tank and the world Stenice."

"Got that right so, I got you a little something close your eyes. Okay." I closed my eyes putting hand over them she dropped a something in my lap. "Open them."

"What is this?" I gasped. "It's a hatchet! It has our ship name engraved on here! I love this! I can't wait to use this. Wait what else is in here? Salt, razor, and iodine! Baby this is beautiful! We gonna be the new Bonnie and Clyde 3.0. I love this, I got something for you too. Close your eyes." I dug in my pants pocket. Open your hands. Okay open them. I hope you like this."

"Stevie, this isn't a credit card, this is a GameStop gift card. What am I gonna do with this?"

"We are going on our very first date to GameStop we're going to get you fitted out with the latest games and accessories. Get you a PowerUp Gamer Card the boos that play together stay together."

A knock come on the door. "Mommy, can….wow! Stevie?! What are you doing here in bed, with my mother? Did you do it?"

"JT, what have I told you about _it_, don't make get up out this bed. What is it do you want?"

"I was hungry but since daddy is here…"

"Daddy…" I mouthed. "Um…"

"Daddy, let's go play this video game…."

**Stevie's Stick POV**

Hello all unlike brother stick I'm introducing myself I'm mini Stevie and I just got my workout in. Who knew I could do that many things? Denise is nice, I love those bubbles and those jets, I didn't want to get out she had to scoop out the bubbles because there were so many as long as I could float I was good. She wasn't too interested in introducing herself as you can see and when she reads this tomorrow at work in the break room SHE WILL LOSE IT! Hi Denise! I'm shipping our parts we'll call them Stickgina. Lol

**Stevie's other stick POV**

Hello all I'm Stevie's other stick and I speak for all his sticks that controls his consoles, how could he just up and get a boo? He didn't tell us anything! He was caressing me early this morning after TJ dosed off he dropped me and never returned! How is our relationship going to be now that she's in the picture? *battery drains*

**Shane's POV**

"I see why Tank got with you taste like chicken extra hard and crispy like I like with hot sauce, now let's work on getting him out I'm going to call my friend he owes me a favor let's get this ball rolling, you can hop off my nuts now."

**A/N: I didn't too bad until that Shane POV. What y'all think about them? I know y'all gonna go in on Sarah. Hope you're happy Denise. Speedy recovery Muffin307, Safe travels Mary. Until Tomorrow iamJLS **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First and foremost want to thank all of those who touched and agreed with me Monica as far as I know is still slain I'm still fanning her taking a sip of this here water. When she comes too I'll give her a fresh one. A mini chapter here. What's going on now? **

**Happy Reading (:**

**Sam's POV**

I hit the snooze button rolling over. "Baby, it's time to get up, we have to leave in an hour to get pick up my mother from the airport."

"Okay if it's time to get up why are you snuggling me?"

"I'm not ready to get up." I kissed her forehead. "Five more minutes."

"No, Sam, 5 minutes is going to turn Into 10 then 15, get up now. I'm about to get up and get ready." Mercedes rolled out of bed. "Time to get up daddy."

"Okay." I sat up pulling back the covers. "I'm going to get TJ up, then shower, grab a cup of coffee and off we'll be." I walked down to TJ's room Conniehey was knocked at the front door. "Conniehey why are you asleep at the door go get in your bed, TJ is still in his play clothes. Man! That Stevie, rise and shine TJ." I rubbed his back. "Come on."

"Noooo….I'm sleepy."

"TJ, you didn't act like this during your first week of school here it is Saturday and you can't get up this early. How long were you and Uncle Stevie up playing video games?"

He shrugged his shoulders stretching. "I don't know do I have to go with you and mommy can't I just stay here?"

"Stacey and JJ they already are stayed the night at a friend house, Azimio and Ray aren't babysitters, if Uncle Stevie is here you can stay here and get some sleep in. I'm going down to his house to see if he's there." I went down to the game room I knocked on the door. "Hello, is Stevie home? Okay this is weird he wasn't here yesterday and he's not here now." I scratched my head. "What is going on with Stevie?" I went back upstairs running into Mercedes.

"I thought you were getting TJ ready, why you coming from downstairs."

"TJ and Stevie were up late playing video games, Stevie never put TJ in his pajamas I went down there to see if he was here TJ is just now getting to sleep good, he doesn't want to go, Stevie isn't here so he has to come with us. What's going on with Stevie? He wasn't here when we got home yesterday he's leaving at I don't know what time."

"Good Morning."

"Morning Ray." I leaned back against the wall. "Ray, were you up when Stevie left?"

"Yeah, Stevie left around 4ish I was just up watching some early morning TV he didn't say where he was going just rolled out."

"Thanks. Baby you know what's going on?"

"Yes, Stevie has a boo, a girlfriend, no she's not the inflatable kind I don't know who she is but she got Stevie to not play a game for more than 2 minutes that's a record. So she deserves a medal but knowing your brother he's going to convert her to a gamer."

"I can't believe this! Stevie got a girlfriend! The gamer! The adult himself who sometimes acts like a kid? Stevie the OG himself the Original Gamer who is this woman?"

"He hasn't told me who she is he's rather tightlipped I'm going to get it out of him one way or the other. We should have a dinner or go out to eat to a restaurant we get dressed up that could get me in the mood." She singsong. "What you think about that?"

"That's a good idea should it be just us Stevie and his girlfriend or add mom and TJ to the mix."

"Your mother can come along if she wants we'll have to ask, TJ can be across the street with one his aunts or uncles. Azimio or Ray can stay back the other come with us. Now go get dressed we lost 10 minutes right there discussing Stevie's relationship when we could of did this in the car."

**Mercedes POV**

I walked in TJ's room Conniehey was knocked beside TJ under the covers. "Conniehey what are you doing under the covers. Don't bark. TJ come on baby boy, I'm sorry you have to come with us."

"I get to stay home, I'm sleepy."

"I know baby, daddy told me about your late night gaming sorry but you can't stay home Uncle Stevie isn't here so you'll have to come with us, you can keep what you have on. We're just going to the airport."

"I'm ready." He picked up TJ and threw him across his shoulder. "Ray we're out just going to airport to pick up my mother.

"Want me to go pick up some breakfast?"

"Sure, that'll be great thank you Ray. You want to put TJ in his booster or lay him on the backseat?"

"Booster you should have known Sam, buckle him in and let's get on our way."

"Okay he's in we're off. Call Stevie, let's see if he's going to answer his phone."

"He's not answering right to voice-mail its going.

"_You've reached the voicemail box of Uncle Stevie after the tone please leave a message after the beep._"

"Steve when you get this message will please give your brother a call ASAP. Bye. Stevie got a girlfriend. I'm still stunned that's on the same level as running into those two fools. Shane extended his hand for me to shake. Why? You with the enemy I don't want no handlings with you. We moved here for my job, to come home to you two they were third on the list basically a non-factor. While we're on them, think they told?"

"_Well, here we are. The four of us...In total shock... me and her. I closed my mouth and swallowed spit, and I'm thinking to myself, "this is some deep shhh! And I said "So you're gonna tell me he's the one he's been talking to?" He says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "It's the truth!"_

"Why is TJ singing _Trapped in the Closet Part 3_?"

"I don't know did you send J3 his text yet?" I looked up my phone. "No."

**AJE's POV**

I sort of feel bad for daddy that he hasn't gained stick entry yet it has to suck….I mean that didn't come out right, I can, maybe shut my window so I won't have to deal it I'll get mommy in the mood. She needs it. JUST STICK IT STICK IT STICK IT! *hits button pulls out book _Do You Want To Play With My Balls*_ I don't but mommy will. Also Glam-ma can Jazzy have hamster or PawPawPaw might show up in a chapter. *phone rings* Who is calling me? Who dis? Oh hey girl! No I have my ultra-sound in a few days. What's going on? Nicki Minaj and Taylor Swift! Shut up! Let me jump on PawPaw twitter.

**Stevie's POV**

"Daddy? Did he just call me daddy? Daddy?" I smacked myself looking around the room. "Okay it's not a dream. Ummm JT go to the living room I'll be there soon." I flashed a nervous smile.

"Okay."

"You okay boo?"

"Y-Yeah, nothing to being a daddy just like being an uncle with more responsibilities so at least that doesn't put a strain on my gaming he play games too so will you, the family that games together stays together and also chopped together." We kissed clinking our hatchets.

"Yup, I'm going to go start on breakfast egg whites, some apple slices, whole grain toast and oatmeal."

"Okay, tell JT I'll be out there in a minute I have to check my messages. Can I get some sausage?"

"I don't do sausage or bacon. Will that be a problem?"

"No, although…never mind it's good." I played a quick game on my 3Ds then I turned on my phone. "Who left me a message a few from Simon asking for some cheats, J3 asking me about Cedes text message won't he just let it go Mercedes please just sent him a text. Onto voice messages.

_Steve when you get this message will please give your brother a call ASAP. Bye_.

"I wonder what Sam wants. Let me call them back. Good Morning."

"_Stevie, good morning to you, why didn't you put TJ in his pajamas last night?"_

"Dang that's the first question you asked me. We got carried away playing games then a friend hit me up so I came to chill with them. I got the next bath time to make up for this. Where are you going this early? Y'all should still be asleep."

"_Mom is coming to town I told you about this when I told Stacey, look we just got here to the airport, you still coming to join us at Six Flags?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"_Also I made reservations for us; mom, you and your friend for dinner tonight bring her with you. See you soon. Bye."_

I looked at my phone. "He knows."

"DADDDDDY!"

**Mercedes POV con'd**

"MMMM…something feels different. _Seems like I'm ready my body is ready…"_

Sam held onto the steering wheel laughing. "He knows I know. I wish I could see his face. Come on."

"_It's not about us but it's about Jesus it's not about you but it's about Jesus…."_

"Now he's singing the songs from choir rehearsal, TJ, baby." I patted his leg. "Thank you for the concert and he's back to sleep. Uncle Stevie did a work on him. Sam let's go." I got out car Sam was trying to get TJ to stand. "Baby pick him up he's too sleepy to walk. We made it just time her flight just landed.

"Sam, Mercedes, and TJ so glad to be back her Mercedes look at you glowing, you look so beautiful!"

"Yes, she is I tell her that every day." Sam nudge me.

"Why is my grandbaby still asleep at this hour he should be up, he's usually up, morning TJ."

She rubbed his back he lifted his head. "Good morning grandma. Am I in Kentucky? Where is Grandpa?"

"Aww…no you are home in California. Grandpa is home he sends his love he sent you a train set. I'm going to say two words, video games?"

"Yeah, you'd be right."

"Stevie, where is that son of mine?" She looked around. "I know he's probably trying to jump out and scare me."

"Stevie uh….he's stepped out to handle some business I'm going to go get your luggage. You two chat it up until I return." He sat TJ down. "TJ daddy has to go get grandma's luggage. You want to come with me." He wrapped his arms around me going to sleep.

"That answers your question. Go ahead."

"How was TJ's first week of school?"

"TJ loves school I think he loves it even more than him and Stevie playing video games, Stevie has adjusted to TJ's schedule snack, homework then games he helps he's even signed up to volunteer in TJ's classroom."

"What? He just can't stay away from his nephew."

"Yes, the second day of school he came with me to drop TJ off, TJ wanted to show him his classroom and introduce him to his teacher, Ms. Toles, he was sitting at the table about to color a picture chatting it up with the kids, he took the picture home to color it, it's hanging on the refrigerator right next to TJ's.."

"That sounds like my son. Something is different about you, where are Azimio and Ray? I hope you didn't let them go because you guys moved down here to San Diego? You still live in the same state."

"Got the luggage, we're good to go."

**Shane's POV**

"What are the chances that we run into Sam and TJ? What's TJ doing down here anyway?"

"Sam is the OC for the Chargers the game is this week, did you forget?" I shook my head. "Probably bought the family down to be a part of the festivities, if only Tank could have been there it would have been perfect!

"I know right." Sarah phone rang she stopped digging through her purse. "You spoke him up. Yes, I'll accept the charges. Let me put you on speakerphone first. Go ahead and speak."

"_What's to my crew? How is everything going out there?"_

"Everything is going well Sarah and I am in San Diego for the Chargers and their opening festivities they having this week."

"_Fuck the Chargers I thought you two were trying to get me out of here hell no you two down in San Diego having a blast frolicking in the damn grass jumping waves and shit, while my ass is trying to keep it intact from Bubba's gain. I dropped the soap last night I did not bend over. When are you two getting back here?"_

"After the game, guess who we ran into yesterday?"

"_I don't give a damn who it..."_

"Sam and TJ."

"_Say what?"_

"Yeah, we got hungry we stopped off at Chipotle Sam was not too thrilled to see me or Sarah, TJ said some words he's too smart for his age other than that nothing else."

"_Sam is a coach for that team makes sense. Was Mercedes with them?"_

"No I asked for all I know she could be back up there by you. Want me to call Reggie have him go by their house?"

"_Yeah, you can, did one of you ask what school TJ go to?"_

"No, we didn't I don' think Sam would have like us asking his son…"

"_His son? TJ is my son, that's my boy, I don't give a fuck about Sam ass or what he has to think he means shit to me, Sarah baby start another smear campaign make up something about him or Mercedes, and I hope you aren't fucking my Shane, if I find out I'll fuck you up. I mean it. Hurry y'all asses back once the game is over Sunday Night. Bye."_

"Bye. Reggie, are you busy…"

**TJ's POV**

"CONNIEHEY! GRANDMA IS HERE!"

Arf [Great! She lets me drink out the toilet! I love grandma. Hi grandma bring me any treats? I smell Beggin']

"TJ I bought these for Conniehey."

Arf Arf Arf Arf

"Thank you Grandma I would stay and tell you about my first week of school and all but I got something I have to first _then_ I tell you about it." I hugged her. "Come on Conniehey we have some important things to do." I opened the bag tossing a Beggin' strip in my room. I found out Uncle Stevie had a boo so I'm preparing my questions to grill her with I can't have just anyone being a his girlfriend she needs to pass my test before she was in the picture I was number one, I'm running them by Conniehey.

"Conniehey if you haven't already heard the news by now Uncle Stevie has a boo."

Arf [Uncle Stevie got a girlfriend! I'm stunned Is she in the inflatable kind? If so I got dibs to hump her.]

"I know right here we _all_ thought that I was his number one boo until this thing came along so I got these questions to ask her bark once if you like no barks if you don't. Here we go, do you play video games?" _Arf_ "That's a good one let's check this one off." I checked it with my blue crayon. "If you eat my snacks will you replace them?" _Arf_ "Uncle Stevie still hasn't paid Aunt Stacey back from his trip to McDonald's are willing to pay his debt back including interest, not a good question, will you let Uncle Stevie get a dog? _Arf Arf_ "Okay you want a playmate yeah, let's hope she says yes to this one, do you have a PowerUp Gamer's card from GameStop? _Arf_ "Does she like _101 Dalmatians? Arf_ "That's our movie he has to be down with Team Pongo and Roger."

"TJ, you don't have to time to play breakfast is waiting."

"I'm not playing, I'm getting my questions ready to grill Uncle Stevie's girlfriend he bribe me not to spill it to you or daddy he gave Gabby and me both $200."

She held out her hand. "GMTM."

"Huh?" I folded my arms.

"GMTM means give mommy the money." I picked up my shorts digging through the pockets.

"Here. That was a good one mommy I messed up on mine, I called it MWISM it should be MWIMM."

"Thank you." She counted the money. "I'm going to need your uncles to stop bribing you with money. Get downstairs grandma already fixed your plate."

I picked up my drawings for my questions going downstairs. "Thank you grandma. Amen." I broke Conniehey off a piece of my sausage tossing it to him. "Great."

"Stevie is here! He has someone with him actually he has _three_ people with him, she looks familiar." I wiped my mouth with my napkin grabbing my questions waiting by the door they entered. "Hold up wait a hot minute, Ms. Denise! You are Uncle Stevie's boo. Aw man!" I ripped up my questions. "I can't get to grill her I know her. Hi JT, the game room is over there I'm going back to finish my breakfast I can't believe this! I feel some kind of way."

"Denise! You and Stevie! I would have never thought that you…I'm just glad it's you, Sam look who Stevie girlfriend is."

"Woah! Hi Denise, when did this? How?"

"I've been checking Stevie since _Abused_ I'm just so glad he survived so we can team up and get Tank together, we call ourselves Stenise. At TJ's birthday party we exchanged numbers he called me we talked a good while."

"We have Tabby, Jacey, Stenise and somewhat partial Thadmine all these ships! I forgot Pawnica."

"Wait Jacey…your brother and Stacey! Y'all just finding out! I _been_ knew!"

"Mom!" Everyone is being outed I don't have time for that my stress is not they stress I'm Tank free but I have Gabby and Jazzy on tail. I'm going need one of y'all to say hi to Logan and Ian I'm stressed with my fan base! "I'm going into the game room! Cousin JT help me out!"

**Puck's POV**

"How was it being back in San Diego for a couple of days?"

"It was great nice seeing them again, they're wondering when I'm moving down there to join them I'll move soon just need to work on this, they wanted to know what my plan is, you know it but you won't spill it. I wanted J3 and JJ to be a part of it but J3 still waiting on his damn text that's going to be an interference, JJ is dating Stacey it'll be just me I don't mind doing my own dirty work with you of course I have some more weapons to choose from, I didn't even think about it. A hatchet and a razor enough about my weapons that number you gave me didn't work."

"I figured it wouldn't Puck I was given some wrong information there are three baby mothers, you meet one, the other who has his other two don't want to talk about and the third is dead."

"Dead."

"Yeah, dead…."

**J3's POV**

"Did any of y'all tell Mercedes that I'm still waiting for my text?" Whips out phone. "I got a text it's from Mary Sue dammit _tell your grandfather he the baby daddy. _Wait! Is that a sonogram?!"

**A/N: DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! *faints with game controller in my hand* Until tomorrow iamJLS  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Back to the matter at hand! We're going on a trip! PawPaw decided on something so I wrote it. I think Monica has recovered! *takes last sip of this water* You good? Okay. A little fun, what's going on this time? **

**Happy Reading (:**

**PawPaw's POV**

"Herbie my love bug what are you doing? We are supposed to be heading over to Evans residence meeting with everyone heading down to Six Flags."

"Yeah, I'm just looking at songs for the wedding for when you walk down the aisle to me I'm not going to tell you I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm sure any song you pick will describe our love to all of the witnesses there." I picked up 2 bags heading into the bathroom. "Where are you going at with those Ziploc bags?"

"I'm going to put my fish in them they coming to the park with us."

"Herbie, no they can't. They are fish you aren't going to carry these fish anywhere else it stops today or." She picked up bottle of pills. "These bad boys are getting flushed."

"Okay, fishy 1 and fishy 2 I have to pick this bottle over you two. You understand."

Bloop [About damn time I was scooped out for the stupidest things when PawPaw went shopping, when he did number 4's I was in even in the bed when PawPaw and Monica did it which was bad the bag got poked the water leaked everywhere each time the springs squeaked I flopped. PawPaw thought he made Monica you know her surprise when I flopped on her stomach. Enough of that Betta fish praise break. Swim around the bowl at top speed! Heey! Twirl and faint at the top of the bowl.]

**PawPawPaw's POV**

*cough* Man that's a lot of powder. Why do I have powder on me? Now you know PawPaw you better pick those pills over those fish, fish cannot do what I can *cough* Ooooh something leaked out that was in my pipe oh that's just pee I might be 89 but I still get down with the times ain't nothing change from then and now but how they do it. I'm just over here talking and stuff I haven't introduce myself hello I'm PawPaw's stick I have a name unlike the others I'm PawPawPaw I see my girl she probably falling out. A lot of ladies been lusting over me but I rise only for Monica. Oooh here she comes. Get up! Get up! Without the pills I think I can. I think I think I can, man….I fell down and can't get up. I'm the little stick that could.

**Mercedes POV**

"Okay, I knew you had two sons but I didn't know you had a daughter, where has she been all this time? You are beautiful." I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you I've been off doing my own thing living with two brothers a girl can only take so much."

"I totally understand I only have one. How old are you?"

"19."

"JT why did you tell me you had a sister?! Hi!" TJ kissed her hand. "I'm TJ you cute."

"Thaddeus! She's 19 that make her…."

"Just about right!" He winked.

"Thaddeus Joshua over come here right now! Up here getting fresh with people you are too young to be hitting on people. Wait Denise wasn't you married, where is your husband?"

"It was natural causes no biggie, so where is everyone else I'm ready to ride some rides!"

"You rode one this morning." I put my hands over TJ's ears. "Not mine…I mean we created a roller coaster in Thrillville that's it. Okay. That was…I'm going to get me something do drink Denise come with me."

"We are waiting on JaPawnica once they get here we can go."

"Who is JaPawnica?" JT asked frowning.

"Jasmine, PawPaw, and Monica she's my Glam-ma, _you_ can have Jazzy, JT I already got a boo but I got room for another." He tugged on her shorts I popped his hand. "Mommy." He looked up at me pouting.

"Don't. I don't want to do that in front of company. You, JT, and Ms. Dejanae go into the game room, Dej if TJ tries anything with you come get me."

"I got you."

"Good Afternoon one and all JaPawnica is in the house, Mary nice to see you back here, where is the other Mary you know she was a potential boo until Monica came running, her and Simon?"

"Oh, she and Simon had to go out of town I talked to her before we got here she sends her love and wishes she could have joined us."

"That's so nice of her, is everyone here?"

"Um, no I got a call from Stacey they are 10 minutes out they are the last ones to show up.

"Okay we're going to load up now I've taken the liberty of making snack bags I call them road stash for everyone it's filled with all the goodies, Sam, TJ and I love. Sam, baby will you help pass them out. Thank you."

"Hey, hey, Jacey in the building um…Stevie, what's going on?"

"The gamer scored a boo!" He kissed Denise on the cheek. "Y'all didn't know I had this kind of pull, I got this, she's _all_ mine this my little sister Stacey and my bro-in-law JJ."

"You _do_ know that he plays video games? Are you okay with that?" Denise pulled out her GamerPro Card. "Stevie you didn't?!"

"Yeah, I did our second date is next week at GameStop it's going to be a midnight release of a game that I want us to play of course."

"Everyone is here we can load up! PawPaw is you going to lead the caravan of cars or do you want me to?"

"I'll lead us out."

"Let's have a word of prayer before we hit the highways, bow y'all heads Bendice el día de hoy estamos a punto de salir y disfrutar de nosotros mismos como una familia dejó la papaya guardan sus errantes ojos no dejan vagar sus dientes quedan en la boca y no salir volando , mientras que en una montaña rusa si no por favor, deje que se encuentran, bendiga Stevie y su boo ha sido finalmente liberado de esos juegos, Stacey y JJ vimos venir esto tan contento que estaban marginado por TJ está tan feliz de que él está creciendo a su cuenta bancaria de ellos que quieran estar en secreto también le pedimos que Bubba monta el tanque y en otras noticias me bendiga el domingo padre me han seleccionado para el servicio del MC Jenny donde el Señor tendrá su camino. Amén. Amén. [Translation: Bless this day we are about to go out and enjoy ourselves as a family let PawPaw keep his wandering eyes not wandering let his teeth stay in his mouth and not fly out while on a roller coaster if they do please let them be found, bless Stevie and his boo he's been finally delivered from those games, Stacey and JJ we saw this coming so glad they were outed by TJ he's so happy that he's growing his bank account from them wanting to be in secret also we ask that Bubba mounts Tank and in other news bless me on Sunday father I've been selected to MC Jenny's service where the Lord will have his way. Amen. Amen.]

"Amen. Mom, I know you like praise breaking on random and telling folk to clap but uh…what did she say?"

"Dej I don't know she's been praying for a while we are covered be thankful. Here take your road stash this one for JT and your new daddy. Hello, Sarah, I can't go shopping today I'm heading out to Six Flags with my family. Hey are you busy on Sunday? You're not! Great! Come to church with me on that day I _know_ you heard the commercials for it, yes Mercedes will be singing. Okay Bye. Be ready to shout!"

**Puck's POV**

"Dead! The fuck! How did he get away with murder? She's dead! You mean she's dead as in laughter jokes. Right?"

"No, she's dead as in pushing up daises it happened the year before he got with Mercedes it wasn't all over the news or nothing I know he did it, he did it so that the fingers would point back to him. I got her mother number she wants to talk to us. I told her that there are a group of people willing to do bodily harm."

"Damn right! Let me go shower right quick then we can be out." I took a quick shower, dressed, took some TJ's snacks Luck and I are staying in the LA house for the time being. "Lucky you want a Rice Krispie Treat?"

"Yeah, bring the box and some juices too. I just got a text from Stevie of him and his boo they're on their way to Six Flags all of them they wish we could be there, that's Denise right?"

"Damn! Yeah, that's her! Shoot I'm glad he has boo he can get it in, let's be out. You driving or you want me to drive? You can drive." I tossed him the keys. "I don't know where it is."

"I was going to give you the directions but I'm good."

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around this he killed her, how?"

"You'll hear soon enough."

**TJ's POV**

We arrived at Six Flags PawPaw paid for everyone PawPaw and few of the other guys got tired of waiting in line they purchased them THE FLASH Pass. I pray that PawPaw doesn't lose his teeth on a ride that would be a bad thing.

"TJ we've been walking around for a little over 45 minutes, have you seen a ride that you would like to ride?"

"Can I see how this ride goes first before I commit to riding?"

"Sure!" Daddy set me on his shoulders. "See TJ like a 2 minute ride. You want to ride this one?"

"Great! Got to see if you meet the height requirements to ride this ride alone or with me?" I stood against the ride height chart.

"Sam, does he make the height requirement?"

"Yes, baby! TJ can ride this one alone. You are 41 inches. This is all you. Go get in line mommy and I will be standing over there."

"AWESOME! Deja! You gonna be my riding partner?"

"Yes, TJ."

"The ride is back." The ride cleared of the riders before us then we got on. "You in college, right?" She nodded her head. "What college go to?"

"I attend UCLA my major is theater. What school do you go to?"

"Oh, I go to West Brook Academy all of my cousins go there I'm only in kindergarten it's fun, okay the right is about to start if you get afraid just hold my hand if you get…OOOOOOH! It's starting! My first roller coaster! Everybody raise your hands. Hi Mommy and Daddy! Wow this is high up! WOOOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME! YEAH! WOOHOO! HEEEEY! Turn! Aaaahhh! It's over! Bummer! That's it?"

"Yeah, the ride is over TJ. No, no, you can't push the bar up they'll do it once it comes to a stop. Right…now. Don't exit that way come this way."

"_Thank you for riding Canyon Blaster I hope you enjoy your day here at Six Flags Mountain."_

"How was the ride?"

"It was great! Deja wasn't afraid at all! Can I ride another roller coaster? Is Mommy crying?"

"Yeah it's your first roller coaster! Sam take a picture so I can remember this memory! Deja get in the picture too, his first riding partner. Here I am thinking it was going to be Logan."

"Mommy get yourself together! You are always crying. Cheese!" Daddy snapped the picture. "Thank Deja for riding with me. Where are you off to next?"

"To find my mom and Stevie get that THE FLASH pass I'm not standing in line all damn day for me to ride SCREAM! I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay boo!"

"I got it baby. TJ what do you want to ride next?"

"Another roller coaster! That one!" I ran to the height chart. "Do I make it?"

"Not with this one TJ you get to ride this one with me! Here baby, hold this. I'm taking the camera on the ride with me to get video. Just in time to get a spot. Great the bar is locked. Look over there TJ, who is that?"

"Uncle Stevie! Hi UNCLE STEVIE! Uh-oh the ride is starting. AHHHHHHHHHH Ahhhhh! Woooo! Aaah! Man! Wait it's DIIIPP! Wheee! WOOO! Daddy that was fun! That was awesome! Can we ride this one again?"

"Maybe later let's go do some other stuff."

"_Thank you for riding Magic Flyer here at…."_

"I want to ride that one. Hi Gabby what rides you've been on?"

"No, I haven't what rides you been on?"

"I got on two roller coasters the first one I got to ride it with my boo Deja and this one with daddy. Next ride we can go on together if you tall enough."

"Herbie that ride is insane this is Viper! You need something simple and basic like the Merry-Go-Round."

"Monica I am a rebel I'm going to ride this ride? Who is coming with me? Sam, Stevie, JJ, J3, Blaine, Kurt, and Brittany are y'all going to join me?'

"Grandpa I don't know that ride might be too much for you."

"There isn't anything too much for me y'all just too afraid! Give me this here disc I'm going to secure my seats."

"I'm going to do this ride with PawPaw. Come on fellas Azimio and Ray is you going to ride some rides?"

"I'll ride this one Ray you stay back I got a feeling something is going to take place on this and I want to see it firsthand we can alternate."

"Sir, I don't think this ride is for you."

"Listen here youngin' you see that fine drop of caramel the one with the big breast. She mines." He smacked the attendee. "Keep your eyes off her. Now get me up in these things I want to be in the front seat."

"HERBIE!" He tossed his hand. "Mercedes your grandfather is a mess he tried to bring his fishes, I said no then he tried to bring ribs as a snack, I said now. I had to threaten him with these. I was going to toss them out the window."

"Those PawPaw happy pills!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Here they come! PawPaw did you enjoy the ride?!" PawPaw mouth was flappy. "PawPaw what happened to your teeth, they gone?"

"Oh, no they flew off on the ride."

"Those were your teeth they smacked the person who was sitting beside me in the head, dude has a tooth smack in the forehead I kid you not."

"I overheard someone walking by just now saying teeth flew out of the sky and into their funnel cake they took the teeth to the lost and found I thought they were joking abut they weren't."

"Come on baby, don't talk just keep your mouth shut until we retrieve them pray they are in once piece and nothing flew out need to get some better grip, once they are back in your mouth no more roller coasters for you we doing the easy rides."

**Puck's POV**

"Here is my daughter, her name is Carolina she dated Tank for almost 2 years, I told her to get out of that relationship that something bad was going to happen she didn't believe me she broke away from him bringing the baby with her, he told her if she leaves that he was going to kill her and the baby. He called her phone telling these sweet things saying he would never do it again, it was a mistake, he's sorry, and they could work it out all of that bullshit he was spewing. She wanted to go back I told her not to she agreed with it, she told me she was going to the store to the grocery store not too long after I'm getting a call from the cops telling my daughter is dead because of him, he's claiming self-defense! How?"

"Did you so happen by chance watch that interview with the Evans Family?"

"Yes, I did, I'm happy that Mercedes and TJ got out of that situation alive I feared that if he did it to my daughter he was sure to do it to another."

"I can safely say that he hasn't I'm sorry about your daughter. Um if you could put your hands on Tank, what would you do to him?" I hit record on my phone.

"I want him to suffer, I want whoever gets him to torture him like no other maybe cut him pour salt or iodine in his wounds he's too good to take the easy way out he needs to be somebodies bitch. The same way Mercedes got pregnant with TJ he did the same with my daughter, my grandson was named after him he was junior I refuse to call him that man's name. You will not be in my house with the name of the killer. I changed it."

"Tank is a sorry ass excuse for a man he's the one crying wolf when it's him that's the cause of all what's going on. Why didn't he do time for this?"

"He only did a few months, they couldn't prove it they had no witness and he wasn't talking to them. They let him go."

"What about evidence?"

"The found the gun at the scene but that wasn't the gun he used, she was there they said for almost a few hours so anything he did he had the chance to clean it up. He put marks on himself to prove that she "supposedly", cut him she had a knife in her hand."

"Now I _really_ want to kill him. Ma'am I would like to thank you for talking to us, I know it has to be hard to relive that but if there is anything you need from Lucky or myself don't hesitate to give us a call. Oh and in parting I would like to give you these pictures of Tank I laid my hands on him a few times I know this can't bring your daughter back but you can look at them and get your laugh on use them as the backboard for darts."

"Thank you. Seeing him like this has lifted my spirits! You did a fine job on him."

"Thank you ma'am." I gave her a side-hug "You have a good rest of your day. Wow! Hmmm…man That…was I can't. Tank got some nerve. Oh his day is coming! Let's get back home. Do you think the gun he held to Stevie's head is the same one he shot her with?"

"That's a good question. He'd be fool to still be using it. Who is this person? Why is he messing with the gate!" I blew the horn. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHO ARE YOU?!" I jumped out the car he ran Lucky took off after him.

"Shit!" I hopped back in the car speeding around the block. "Where is Lucky? Man! There he is. Where is he at Lucky?"

"He got away from me because I ripped this off his face. A mask."

**Sam's POV**

"Baby that ride was awesome! Where are PawPaw and Monica?"

"He and Monica are off to lost and found to get his teeth back they flew off. Did you see it happen?"

"No, I did hear someone say _ow_ but I just thought that the ride whipped them, his teeth."

"We back, I got PawPaw teeth but the front two are missing DON'T SMILE! This is worse than having no teeth at all." PawPaw smiled signaling the field goal was good. "Herbie didn't! Close your mouth. I told you that ride wasn't. Are you guys about to get on another ride?"

"Yeah, we're about to get on the Buccaneer."

"Okay we'll be watching Jazzy you want to get on with them."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Stevie you down with this ride?" He put his hand to his ear. "THE BUCCANEER!" He gave me the thumbs up. OKAY! Come on! Denise is you going to join us?"

"I don't know…."

"Sam let me tell you this my mom is not going to get on this ride look at it no. She'll ride all the other rides up in here but this boat she won't do it."

"She got on my ride."

"Kill the visual! Newborn baby Jesus kill the visual." Deja poured the rest of water in her eyes. "Cleanse it! Be made whole. I need new pupils. Create a new memory slot. 16 GBs or 32 iPhone 6."

"I know you didn't just pour the rest of that water in your face. You could have drank it you know that."

"It was only a little bit…I know how you are about bottled water that are left half full or just left period. TJ throw this out for me. Thank you boo."

"You welcome."

"Who are you calling boo? He my boo!" Gabby looked Deja up and down. "Aren't you a little too old for him?"

"Gabby come here." She yanked Gabby up. "I'm 19 you are 5 I have 14 years over you, you don't want to mess with me Jazzy is more of an opponent for you. You understand me." Gabby slowly nodded her head. "Good. No I'm going to put you down and fix your clothes. Are you okay? Run along."

"Hahaha Deja got you." Gabby smacked Jazzy. "Mommy! Jazzy smacked me!"

"Yeah cause…" Gabby and Jazzy duked it out the remainder of us got on the ride it was crazy fun Denise was worried about it going upside down it didn't I don't think we could have handled her losing it on a ride that she couldn't get off.

"Y'all about ready to go! We had fun here today! Everyone thank PawPaw for this treat!"

"Thank you PawPaw!"

Monica covered his mouth. "PawPaw is happy that you all enjoyed yourselves. We're going to have to do this again."

"Yeah, we are! Baby let's go we have to head back home we have something to do. TJ you want to ride back with Uncle Stevie?"

"Yeah, Uncle Stevie! I'm reading back home with you."

"Okay I don't have a booster seat I had to move it out you can sit in the middle."

"Great I can fall asleep on Deja. Mommy can I take one of my bears with me?"

"Which one? " She opened the plastic bag. "SpongeBob?"

"Yes, okay mommy I'll see you when we get back home."

**Mercedes POV**

"I can't believe PawPaw teeth flew out!" I covered my face laughing. "Just out his mouth. Wait someone from an unknown number is calling your phone. It's blocked. Want me answer it for you?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Hello who is calling? He's driving you're the PI okay no we are almost home we're 5 minutes away. See you soon."

"Great he's there everyone is going to try to come up in the house. How can we get them to not? Call Stevie tell him to a restaurant and we'll meet them later. I'll stop." Sam let down the waving for Stevie. "Why you stop what's going on?"

"Um…Mercedes and I have to do something back at the house pick a restaurant text me with the information and we'll meet you there."

"Okay. See you guys soon." The remainder of the ride was silent I pulled in the driveway. "Hey, thank for meeting us. Hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"No, no. Let's get inside after you."

"Thank you for doing this, this is my wife, this is my mother, and being FaceTimed in are Mercedes parents."

"Sam why do you need a detective what the hell has been going on since I've left?"

"When Mercedes came the first time spending a few days with me I purchased her a phone the phone she no longer has, Tank has it and has been using it I put a spy app on there to keep me connected to Mercedes even though I wasn't here physically Tank is now using this phone he's been taking photos and a few trips that's been setting of red flags. The most recent Tank adventure is him visiting the school TJ got accepted into when we lived in LA."

"What? How did he get that information?"

"Shane, Shane is affiliated with Tank, he was only employed with us for 1 day he got the holy grail of information.

"So, why did you guys hire a detective if you already know this information? Seems to me that that is a waste of money."

"Mom, I don't think so the spy app can only do so much we need eyes on the outside keeping us abreast on the insides the spy app can't tell you who he is associating himself with, what he purchased, his conversations it's a lot more things."

"Yeah mom Mercedes is right. This is my friend meet he doesn't want you to know his name."

"Why not?"

"Ma'am I am an undercover investigator I take my job seriously if you see me out and about I don't want you to address me that will alert who I'm following that there is something is up. I'll update you every day if we need to meet in person I'll come to your house or an undisclosed location. Are there any questions?"

"When will you start lurking around Tank?"

"Actually I've already started when Sam told me on Thursday I went and scoured the web on him, his twitter, FB, IG, I created a dummy account as some fine ass chick so he could accept my friend request I've followed his family members and friends."

"Are you going to go through his trash?"

"I will but I do that dirty deed at night."

**Mary Sue POV**

I'm on my way to get my baby daddy!

**A/N: UNTIL TOMORROW FOLKS iamJLS**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I had a blast with this chapter. Uh…what happens? Let's see. Trying to have some fun before shit hits the fan. Let's go!  
**

**Happy Reading (: P.S. I DID NOT CLOWN! **

**TJ's POV**

We gonna backtrack right quick y'all know I got a new boo her name Dejanae but I call her Deja, mommy and daddy said I could ride home with them this what y'all missed while you were getting their POVs. Here is mine.

"You are on that level. I haven't gotten there yet. Oooh. That was your last life." Deja was leaned against the window looking through her phone. I tapped her leg smiling. "Texting your boyfriend, you told me that you are a Theater major, you put on shows and stuff?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend _yet_ and yes."

"Yes! There is still a chance for me. So, that means you have to sing right?"

"Yes, I have to sing for a few shows. Where are you getting to TJ?"

"Well since you got vocals and _I_ got vocals we should sing a little something do a little harmony?" I wiggled my eyebrows. "R. Kelly?"

"Okay _Ignition_..._Girl, please let me stick my key in your ignition…"_ We started singing Aunt Denise stopped us.

"No, if you sing the next word I'm coming back there to get you both you are not singing that song pick another song that doesn't have s-e-x in it he's already advanced enough as it is for his age with certain people. Stevie I still can't believe you took TJ to that park and you JT…no I'm not going there. Find another song."

"Um…_I Believe I Can Fly, I used to think that I could not go on and life was nothing but an awful song but now I know the meaning of true love I'm leaning on the everlasting arms…_take it TJ."_  
_  
"_If I can see it, then I can do it if I just believe it, there's nothing to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day_ harmonize with me Deja _spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door_ slay me boo slaaay _I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly…_what song can we do next? Hmmm…_Love Letter _Deja _Did you get my card? Did you read my love letter? Did it touch your heart when you read my love letter?  
_  
"_Sunny days, smiling face, spirit filled heaven praise memories in my mind reminiscing of good times miracles so amazed, soldiers far away It makes me ask the question, baby._ _How about, You Saved Me __I was riding in my car one day in the express lane rollin' on the freeway and suddenly the phone rings then I reached down beside me then I look on the floor felt on the backseat see I was drinking while I was driving never thinking bout what I was doing I turned around and before I knew it here comes this truck now_ go TJ."

"_Doctor said don't think he gonna make it family said make the funeral arrangements unplug the machine he's gone now then told my wife to be strong now then a small voice said told me if you promise to stop drinking I surrendered on that day now for ten years I've been straight saved me gave me a second chance you saved me you saved me_ you got vocals! You can be on my mix-tape when I drop it, Gabby gonna do the prayer you and me can do a cut and Aunt Denise can get in on it too."

"TJ you don't want me on your mix-tape I'm a terrible singer."

"I can give you voice lessons." I cleared my throat. "Say _me, me, me, me, me me…_your turn."

"Okay I'm going to trying this _me, me, me, me, me me…_How was that?"

"It's there I just have to work with you I'm in school now and my hours are only after 3 but I have homework and game time so any time after 5 will work for me Uncle Stevie will give you my business card."

"Thaddeus you are too much."

"You are so cute!" Deja pinched my cheeks. "Why couldn't you be this cute JT when you were TJ's age?"

"Deja you know what I said the same thing about your ugly damn ass when I looked at your baby book."

"Hey! JT apologize."

"But mom did you…"

"JT you already lost your video games privileges hand it here." Aunt Denise reached her arm back. "I'm going to tell you again; give it here with the case and other games." JT started up another game. I covered my mouth. "JT you must think I'm playing Stevie baby pull this car over!"

"No no, no, here you go."

"Thank you now apologize to your sister."

JT rolled his eyes she snapped her fingers. "Roll your eyes back I don't have the patience for this we done had a good day, say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Dejanae."

"I accept your apology JT but next time you say something like that mom won't be here to save your ass." Deja mouthed. "I love you JT." She blew him a kiss JT gave her the finger. "I'll break your finger don't think I won't." I yawned. "Are you sleepy TJ? Here rest your head on my lap. Take you a nap we still got a good hour and forty-five minutes before we get back home use SpongeBob as your pillow."

"Okay." Soon as my head hit her lap I was gone when I came too I was being waken up in a parking lot. "Mmm..what?"

"TJ get up we're about to go eat." I sat up my face had lines in it. "That was a good nap you were snoring up a storm. You hungry?"

"Yeah, Marvin Starvin', are we home? I got to drain my lizard."

"No TJ we aren't home. Your mom and dad told us to go to a restaurant they're going to meet up with us later they got something to take care of at the house." We exited the car I hugged around Deja's waist.

"TJ you want me to pick you up?" I nodded my head. "Okay."

"Muffin that baby is 5 years old he can walk."

"I know but he's not that heavy. Here Stevie both of y'all can go pee." That is what y'all missed I got snuggle time in with her that was a good ride. Let's jump forward.

_**Sunday…**_

**Mercedes POV**

Today there are two important things the very first game for Sam as OC that's later tonight and Jenny's Appreciation Service everyone is at our house for breakfast.

"Denise, you said you wanted egg whites?"

"Mercedes, you don't have to cook them for me, I'll do them myself you go ahead sit down prop your feet up eat breakfast. Go ahead get out the kitchen."

"Oooh this bacon is so good. TJ hand me the bacon. Thank you boo."

"Deja…."

"What mom? It's so good; you know I'm your special child." Deja took a bite of bacon. "Thank God for the bacon! Bacon! Bacon! Bacon! B-B-B-B-BACON." Denise smacked the counter. "Ookay let me stop." She picked up her plate whispering. "It is good though man she didn't have to smack the counter like that I mean come on."

"You said something Deja?"

"No, mom." She smiled. "I'll be in the game-room."

"Thank you baby for my oatmeal and egg whites Sam you and Mercedes never told us why you stopped off at the house last night. What was that about?" Stevie leaned over the counter kissing Denise.

I rubbed his knee. "Do you want to tell them now or wait?"

"We should tell them now we have a full day TJ and all the kids into the game room with Muffin go ahead thank you."

"Yeah we can watching _The Powerpuff Girls!..."_

"No we are watching SpongeBob…"

"No SpongeBob TJ, you know you can't watch that show! I saw one episode of a panty raid that pissed me off. No, watch Veggie Tales or play a game, pick one."

"Everyone gather around bring your plates we have something important to share with all of you." Sam rubbed his hands together. "Yesterday while you all preceded to the restaurant me and Mercedes stopped off home because we had an appointment with a private investigator." Kurt raised his hand. "Yes, Kurt."

"Why? Is Tank still lurking about?"

"Yes, Kurt Tank is still lurking Sam show them the pictures of what you printed out." They passed around the pictures.

"Was this the first day of school?"

"No, Rachel that was the week before or a few days I have GPS of him being there every day." Sam smiled. "He _was_ there the first day but…."

"But what Sam, don't hold out anything." Artie popped a few wheelies. "I'm ready to roll if need be."

"Sam isn't holding out I just took care of him I was waiting for Santana to show up though so she can light him on fire but that didn't happen. We'll get another chance to do it though I'm yet believing and trusting."

"So will we get to meet this PI? I want to see this man for myself ask him a few questions, like will we get updates, and see if he's legit y'all did a horrible job with that Shane hire."

"I know we did but I vetted him even though he's a friend, he's legit, he's very good. If you care to know about Tank he's behind some walls, TJ and I ran into Shane and Sarah on Friday."

"What are they doing down here? Are they sent down here to spy on you two?"

"He said they're down here for the game could be true could not be true look just live your lives like you been living don't be acting strange the PI isn't following of us, just him. Do you have any more questions? Yes, Quinn."

"Should we all get a restraining order on Tank? I'm just thinking TJ _will_ be out and about with one of us he could just pop up. He is like a Poptart or a reversible Wally, we're not out to find him."

"That's a good idea! Stevie, Stacey, and JJ all have them you need to get them too."

"I'll start on mine tomorrow."

"Good to hear that's everything that's been going on with him. We have to be leaving for church now." The doorbell rang. "Who is this? Everyone is here?" Sam peeked through the blinds. "Oh my gosh!"

"Is it Sarah or Shane?!" Santana pulled out her matches Denise was sharpening her hatchet. "What? Put those things away."

"We are prepared to fight the good fight!" They high fived.

"Where is Herbie?!" This old lady pushed Sam back. "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy? Herbie! Who is this thang you are with?" She smacked Monica's plate out her hand. "Come no Herbie let's go! You got me pregnant!"

Everyone got choke patting their chest. "PawPaw men still march?!"

"Listen here Mary Sue you not pregnant! You haven't had an egg dropped in since the debut release of _Abraham, Martin, and John_! Let's go! You just upset I got this woman on my arm and it's not you." She smacked him.

"Oh no you didn't!" Monica kicked off her heels taking off her earrings. "You asked for it!" Monica fanned her napkin Mary Sue fainted. "Let's go she's down for the count. KIDS LET'S GO! CHURCH! WE LEAVING NOW!"

"Oooh…she slain in the spirit already! Are we just going to leave her here?" J3 and Ray helped her up.

"No, send her back on the greyhound bus. Come on baby, put your stuff on only time I want you to sling them off is when you on me."

"This better not be what I'm thinking." Quinn lifted the picture towards the light. "Tell this isn't a sonogram."

"Girl no that is not a baby that's her kidney stone! Let's go! J3 once get her off send me a text so I can send you a text."

"Okay we'll see y'all at church soon! Lock up the house when you leave and clean up this mess since you're the reason for this. Come on baby. TJ let's roll!"

**Denise POV**

"Baby I'm going to go score us a pew. I'll see you in there soon. JT no running!" Stevie ran after him. "Hey Sarah you made it! You bought my rocks! Thank you." I opened the bag. "Ooh I got a lot of them."

"You're welcome Denise but you never told me why you needed rocks we are at church. You not going to stone people are you?"

"Well, I just have a feeling some foolishness will ensue and I may have to throw a few, this is Jenny we are talking about and speaking of here she comes."

"Hey Denise I see you here for my service. Ready to get your praise on? What's in this bag?" I popped her hand. "Okay you don't want me to see I get that. Who is this?"

"This is my friend Sarah…"

She laughed. "Say no more you are the one that called me crazy. It's okay. I'm not _that_ crazy hopefully you enjoy today service I got to get ready. God Bless you."

I pointed at the door. "She's clowning already. I just know it."

"Denise all she said was God Bless; I didn't see a problem with that. Come on introduce me to your new boo. I need to size him up, he know you got 3 kids right."

"Girl he knows and they love him already." We walked into the sanctuary. "Stevie this is my friend Sarah, Sarah this is Stevie my new boo."

She shook his hand. "I read about you well, about your stick, you know it has a POV?" She folded her arms.

"My stick talks?! What did it say?! You can tell me after church the service is over. Baby my stick talks!"

"Welcome to our 4th annual Minister of Music Appreciation Service that's right clap your hands we're honoring today our Minister of Music Jennifer, she serves this church and her department faithfully. She's always there to lend a helping hand, always walking around with her headphones on when you see her out and about, or make you laugh with a joke to lift your spirits to take your mind off troubles that you may have. I was going through a little something she blessed me with a song and it was _Trouble Don't Last Always_, amen I came out better than I was before. That could preach. She's truly a blessing and we thank God that she's a member of this church. Coming to officiate today's service is the amazing the power praying Santana Lopez-Pierce. Won't you give her a hand as she comes forth?"

"Thank you pastor thank I just want to thank Jenny for selecting me to do this there are so many others that know her so well but she knew that I could do it like no other and gaaawwwd! I'm not up here no more than 2 minutes and I'm feeling something. Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm going to calm down and read this scripture. Proverbs chapter 16 verse 24 _"Gracious words are a honeycomb, sweet to the soul and healing to the bones. May the Lord add a blessing to the reading of his word." _We're going to kick of this Minister of Music appreciation service with a selection from Sister Woods, she's coming to bless us with the introduction of with _God Is Mmmmm Good."_

"Praise the lord everybody, praise the lord everybody let everything that have breath do what? _Praise the Lord_. God is good what? _All the time_ and all the time God is what? _Good._ He's good he's goody goody goody goody, goody, goody, goodylalala , he's good, he's goody, goody, goody, goody, goodlalala, God is good all the time I'm not talking about sometimes God is good but he's good all the time, he's like Campbell Sooouuuupp he's mmmm mmm mmm mmm mmm good, I'm not talking about chicken noodle soup, I'm not talking about the mince-soup, I'm talking about that tomato soup, that mince-carrot soup but God's like Campbell Soooooouuuuup, he's mmmm he's mmm he's mmm he's mmmmmmm sho'nuff good hallelujah I feel my help now, I feel my help now, I feel my help, I feel my heeeelpp, help Lord, help Lord, help Lord, while I'm eating this chicken soup I need help Lord, when I'm eating that tomato soup I need help Lord, when I'm eating that carrot soup I need help Lord, any kind of food I eat God I need help Lord, help Lord, help Lord, help Lord, help _hep_, help_ hep_ hallelujah thank you Jesus, thank you Jesus, thank you Jesus _geez_, thank you Jesus _geez_, thank you Jesus, thank you Jesus, thank yah, hallelujah, Campbell Soup. Can I do that thang one more time?"

"Nooooo!" Jazzy shouted. "Sit down!"

"Can I do that thing one more time? _Do it_. He's like Campbell SOOOOOOUUUUUPPP, wooo he's mmm mmm mmm mmm good wooo he's like Campbell SOOOOOOUPPOUOUOUP, wooo he's mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm wooooo he's good, woo thank yah, thank yah Jesus, thank yah Jesus, hallelujah, God is a good god…"

Deja opened her program. "How she go from talking about soup to God is a good God? Mom?"

"No this girl did not! I can't... I cannot!"

"Yes, God is good all of the time I just never thought about him being good like Campbell Soup that made me hungry. Up next with a selection we have Jack and Jill singing _Breakfast song…_give them a hand y'all. Bless them."

"_The nutritionists say that breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day. It helps to perk us up and get us on our way. But there is a Kingdom coming, that's part of God's plan when God's word is all we need to feed men. No more bacon, no more sausage, no more orange juice, no more coffee, no more biscuits, no more light bread, no more grits, no more scrambled eggs one of these morning God is gonna call me home I won't need no breakfast.…..no more oatmeal, no more pancakes, no more sugar and rice, no more beef steaks, no more maple syrup, no more strawberry jam, no more gravy, no more country ham...I won't need no breakfast I will be gone home, no more Cap N' Crunch, no more cinnamon oats, no more Lucky Charms, no more Cheerios, no more Wheaties, no more Frosted Flakes, no more Rice Krispies, no more no more nuts of grapes, one of these mornings…no more chicken, no more pork chops, no more lipton tea, no more soda pop, no more donuts, no more grapefruit, no more apple pie, no more mixed fruit one of these mornings God is gonna call I'll gon' on home. No more oat meal, no more corn flakes, no more bacon…no more beef stew"_

"Next we have my nephew TJ Evans and the State Choir singing…_Not About Us. _Directed by Mercedes Jones!

"Go TJ…"

"If okay knowing that it's not about you but that it's about Jesus Christ the one who sits high and looks low make some noise oh y'all too quiet in here come on let's go hey _It's not about us _we came here this morning for a man who died for me_ but it's about Jesus_ aren't you glad this morning it's not about you _it's not about you hey but it's about Jesus _y'all still too quiet come on say it again _it's not about us _come on y'all say _but it's about Jesus_ _aren't you glad that he died for you this morning it's not about you, it's not about you we didn't come to look at you but it's about Jesus, _come on y'all let's do the first verse come on say I present my body, _I present my body, _a living sacrifice,_ a living sacrifice, _holy acceptable _ holy acceptable, _unto Christ,_ unto you now, _everything I am, _everything I am, _and everything I'll be,_ and everything I'll be, _put it at his feet _I lay it all at your feet _hey it's not about us, _it's not about us,_ he's a man that sits high and looks low it's about, _but it's about Jesus, _hallelujah this morning come on it's not about you, _it's not about you_ thank you Jesus _it's about Jesus, _now I love this verse second verse tell the devil come on, say it's not about money, _it's not about money_ we didn't come here for fame _it's not about fame _it's not about titles, _it's not about titles_ you don't even have to know the name, _you don't even have to know my name_ I'm an instrument of praise, _I'm an instrument of praise_ no I'm not ashamed, _no I'm not ashamed _I'll praise Him all my days, _I'll praise Him all my days_ come _on it's not about us_ come on put your hands together this morning it's about Jesus, _but it's about Jesus, _he's the only living God _it's not about you_ hey but it's about Jesus, _but it's about Jesus,_ hey I don't think y'all heard us say it again not about us, _it's not about us, _thank ya Jesus this morning, it's about Jesus, _but_ _it's about Jesus_, tell your neighbor it's not about you, _it's not about you hey but it's about Jesus _come on if you know it's about Jesus let me hear you scream, he's the only man in history that died for you and got up for your sins, he wants to hear from you this morning it's about Jesus, we didn't come to look at you here we go hey, _say it's not about us it's not about us, it's not about us, it's not about us but it's about Jesus, it's about Jesus, it's about Jesus, hey come on last time,_ it's not about us, _it's not about us_. Yeah, yeah…." TJ dropped the mic took off cutting a step!

"Go TJ! GO BABY! Where is my tambourine?!"

**AJE's POV**

*waves hankie* I felt that! It's not about me! It's about him! I'm off and kicking. Kicking for Jesus help side to side I'm glad I fixed my tambourine *pulls out tambourine* I got it! Go AJE! Twirl! Kick, kick, kick, hey!"

"_You got 10 seconds to get your praise in 1, 2, 3….."_

I'm gone! *fetus praise break* don't hold my mule! *faints pulls hankie over me*

**Denise POV con'd**

"Hey! Let him use you TJ! Hup! Go in Mercedes! Sarah tag team tambourine!" I tapped her she tossed up the tambourine. "Let me get it in! Go PawPaw Shout with your mouth closed! Be a puffy cheek for Jesus! HEEEEEY! Whew! Let me get myself together before I'm slain on this floor."

"Up next we have the senior choir singing _Saved_. Give them a hand. Yes Elders in the church gonna to bless us stand for them PawPaw is going to lead them off. Here you go PawPaw."

"Praise the Lord church will you excuse my mouth we took the kids to Flag Six and I got in on the fun as well but just because I'm missing my two front teeth I still go the voice. Give me G!"

"_I used to smoke I used to drink I used to smoke, drink, and dance the hoochie-coo"_

"She used to play with her coochie! What kind of song is this?"

"That's it! I got to use the restroom." I picked up my bag of rocks going into the balcony. "I told her if someone sang this song I was going to throw these rocks! Sorry PawPaw! Keep singing your song!"

"_I used to smoke and drink smoke and drink and dance the hoochie-coo whoa yeah but now I'm standin' on this corner prayin' for a-me and you ah hah that's why I'm saved (saved) I'm saved (saved) people let me tell you 'bout a, kingdom come you know I'm saved (saved) I'm saved (saved) I can preach until you're, deaf and dumb I'm in that soul-savin' army beatin' on that big a-bass drum whoa yeah I used to cuss I used to fuss I used to cuss, fuss and boogie all night long I used to cuss and fuss cuss and fuss and boogie all night long wah hah but now I'm standin' on this corner ah-I know right-a from wrong uh huh that's why I'm saved (saved) I'm saved (saved) people let me tell you 'bout a, kingdom come you know I'm saved (saved) ah, saved (saved) I can-a preach until you're, deaf and dumb I'm in that soul-savin' army beatin' on that big a-bass drum whoa yeah I used to lie (lie) I used to cheat (cheat) I used to lie,(lie) cheat(cheat) and step on peoples feet I used to lie and cheat lie and cheat and step on peoples feet  
oh yeah but now I'm steppin' on the glory sal-vation is my beat whoa yeah because I'm saved (saved)  
I'm saved (saved) people let me tell you 'bout a, kingdom come you know I'm saved (saved) ah, saved (saved) I can-a preach until you're, deaf and dumb I'm in that soul-savin' army beatin' on that big a-bass drum whoa."_

"I am too through! With this service! We'll come back tomorrow, don't trip he's not through with Jenny yet!"

_**Monday…**_

**Tank's POV**

Finally free! Bubba didn't mount me! "Shane! Sarah baby girl ooh I missed you. Give me some sugar." I picked her up. "SHANE! I thought I wouldn't be happy to see a big dude but I'm glad to see you. So, while in San Diego did you find out where they live? If they moved or not."

"I sent Reggie by their house but I haven't heard from him."

I kissed Sarah. "How about we go for a trip? Back down to San Diego. You down with that?"

"Hell yeah! I'm down with anything you say."

"Okay let's go by the house so I can get some clothes you can fill me in."

**A/N: I CLOWNED UNTIL TOMORROW! iamJLS**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A very late drop! A few of the characters decided to come out and play so we had a blast with them sweetiedee, muffin307, and myhiggins25 um…running a few things by them. Denise and Mary had me rolling over the phone and in my DMs. Lol I' m so happy I can call them friends, you too Monica! She's still slain stretch out your hands for her shake your head a few times like you felt that! Yes!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Denise's POV**

Jenny got on the mic. "Heeeyy! Hey she used to smoke…thank you PawPaw and the senior choir for that selection I'm taking over my own appreciation service _and drink_. Y'all don't hear me and dance that hoochie-koo, kooo-ooo, hear this, hear this, hear this, if the Lord can deliver her from her ways of being a hoochie! He can deliver you! Denise I know you, you screamed, you when read this, foolishness, I know she didn't, I can't, I cannot, I need oxygen!"

"She's at it again, let me throw a rock." I dug in my bag tossing my last rock she reached up catching it. "That's it I'm gone!"

"I caught the rock! Oh the rock! Psalms 144 verse 1 _Blessed be the LORD, my rock, Who trains my hands for war, And my fingers for battle;_" Denise is gone! I need the ushers to go get a sheet for her, some water, and a fan, Denise she's slain in the spirit! Cut the music! I feel y'all gonna touch and agree with me on this! I know I clown a lot but it's just the humor in me, the majority of y'all can't with me, as I read through y'all reviews I have y'all losing it, I don't know how your day went it could have been bad, good, or so-so, I don't know how y'all week went the enemy trying to get at you, I don't know of the trials and tribulations you're going through, the song says trouble don't last always, the song also says the storm is over now, the song also says I hear the sound of victory, the song also says I MADE IT THROUGH, and you will make it through yeah yeah_… __you can make it, you can make it, this __trial__ that you're going through, God's going to show you what to do you can make it, you can make it; I don't care what's going wrong, God won't let it last too long, you're not in this thing alone, you can make it. _Hallelujah, hallelujah I thank you that song just hit me I felt like singing, we're going to end this service…hey, hey, hey, hey…

**AJE's POV**

Go ahead Jenny! Yeah, yeah, yeah! *throws hankie* I felt that! I'm kicking in agreement, if I could hi-five you I would, laughter is good for the soul, laughter is the best medicine, laugh your troubles away, just laugh! *passes around offering plate* Tap it if you don't have none yeah yeah…zzzZzzzzz

_**Monday….**_

**Mercedes POV**

First game of the season in the books my baby team came away with the W 45-28 easy victory, new things going on this week TJ is in school all day and today I record _It's Unique._

"Good Morning TJ." I kissed him on the cheek stealing a piece of fruit off his plate. "Morning mom."

"Good Morning mommy you don't have to make me breakfast, grandma already did that."

"I can see, thank you mom."

"Morning, it was nothing, that's why I am here, where is Sam?"

"Oh, Sam is being on the phone being interviewed by some Sports Radio station talking about last night's game. That was a good game!"

"Yes, it was I lost my voice doing all of that screaming and jumping up and down. I've barely recovered."

"…thanks for having me on the show. Good Morning my beautiful family. What's for breakfast?" Mary set down his plate. "Ooh waffles. I got time to eat the stadium isn't but 45 minutes away. Baby you are recording your interview with Unique! I wish I could be there for it I'm going to be at the office late tonight."

"Me too, but I'll have mom there with Kurt."

"With you and daddy being busy who is going to pick me up from school today?" He wiped his mouth. "I wouldn't mind Deja picking me up. _She's my number 1._"

"Deja is back on campus she just came home for a visit. Today Aunt Stacey is going to pick you up bringing you over to the studio to be with me."

Sam looked at this watch. "I got to get going TJ are you ready to roll out?"

"Yup, I am. Let me go run and get my backpack."

"I know you're going to be busy today, you want me to pick up something on my way home or order something to have Azimio and Ray pick it up for us."

"I like the second option then tomorrow we have our ultrasound to find out if it's a he or a she."

"I'm ready!"

"Come give mommy a kiss. You have a good day at school." He walked over to grandma hugging her.

"Here is your lunch. I put something extra in there for you."

He zipped open his lunch box. "Ooooh I can trade things! Thank you grandma I love you mommy and grandma."

"Love you too."

"Alright baby don't worry about the interview you're sure to do an excellent job, mom love you too, love you too AJE." Sam kissed my stomach. "She didn't kick me she must be asleep. Bye Conniehey! Hold down the fort until we get back. See you later on tonight!"

Arf [I will protect and defend our house I'll pee on them if I have to and I'll bite them too. Tell the hamsters I said hey.]

"I know she's moving around but AJE is kicking people?" She took a sip of her coffee. "She sounds like she has a little fetus attitude."

I laughed. "I think she does. She kicks Sam and TJ from time to time especially when it comes to Na'vi lessons, it's like she's telling Sam enough of this please speak English if you say one more thing I'm going to do it and she does. She's an active little one."

"Are you sure it's a girl? It _could_ be a boy."

"I know I'm just so used to saying she I feel like it's a girl, we shall see tomorrow."

"Are you nervous that Tank will find out that you and Sam hired a PI to follow him around to tell you of his every move?"

"No, I'm not I'm looking forward to see what he finds out." My phone buzzed. "Mm…Someone sent me at text. I'll answer it later."

"That's who was missing Puck. Where was Puck yesterday?"

"Puck and Lucky are living in the Los Angeles house they're too doing their own investigation um a PI case for following someone only lasts for 2 to 3 days we asked could he do it for 2 months we think that's enough time to gather all of information on him."

"Hello, hello, hello."

"Good Morning Kurt."

"Morning, how are we on this perfect Monday?"

"We are wonderful and yourself?"

"I feel amazing!" Kurt picked up my phone. "You have a text here from Puck it's a multimedia text. It's a picture of a mask; ask TJ and do they recognize this."

"The park!"

**Tank's POV**

"Call Reggie and leave him a voice message telling him I'm out, if he doesn't respond I'm going over there my damn self. While at the game did you so happen by chance see Mercedes?"

"No, I didn't see her I saw her brother she could have been at the game in one of theme suites."

"I called Reggie two times left a voice message he's not answering." Shane flopped his big ass on my bed.

"Alright I'm packed let's go out to there, did any of my Tankettes donate money to my gofundme account of _Free Tank_?"

"Yes, we raised over $500."

I popped my mouth. "That's it! Just $500 I mean that's all good they just donated what they could, how soon before we can cash it out?"

"I'll check on that. I'm just so glade you are out baby. Look at my sexy man right here!" Shane rolled his eyes. "Shane I don't know why you are rolling your eyes you wish you had me."

"I already did."

"Wait, what?! You had my wife!" I raise my fist.

"Nah, nah, nah man just that while they had you down I kept her down you know just trying to lift her spirits and all of that." He pushed me back. "It's not like that bro I would never tap your girl. I'll meet you outside in the car."

"Okay. Okay. Shane! I'm sorry bro. Baby can you get my luggage and take it out the car." I blew her a kiss. "Thank you. I love you. Mean it! Lift it up don't have my shit dragging all on the floor."

"Well you can…"

I put my fingers to her lips. "I didn't ask you put them in the trunk. Thank you once Sarah gets in we can be off to their house."

"Your luggage is all in baby."

"It don't have no dust on it, it's all black I don't have time to be dusting shit."

"You are all good boo! I got my baby. I'm gonna take good care of you."

"I know." I kissed my hand throwing back a kiss the ride there was quick. "Shit we here already look the gate is open I think they're expecting me; only one car is out here. Look, I'm going to go ring the doorbell you stand over there you over there don't think the surveillance can see you from there I'm going to ring the doorbell." I pulled my shirt over my head ringing the doorbell. He opened the door. "What the fuck are you doing here? Where are Mercedes and TJ?" I was trying to look around him. "Damn keep your bald ass still; I'm not here to see you."

He pushed I fell down the steps. "And you aren't here to see them either. I should be asking you that same question, why are you here, to answer your question none of your damn business?"

"The gate is open seem like you were expecting me." I got up dusting me off.

"If I were expecting you trust me you wouldn't be standing here, leave before I call the cops so they can return your ass back. Why did they let you out?"

"A little something called bail paid 5k they let me go wasn't that nice of them."

"No, it wasn't at all leave before I accidentally shoot you." He pulled out his gun cocking it. "I'll find a way to say that it was self-defense that you did to Carolina."

"Wait." I pulled my on ear. "What do you know about Carolina? Who told you about that? It _was_ self-defense."

"That's what you say, I don't buy it all, who told me don't worry about it punk ass. Hi Shane and Sarah, Smile! You're on surveillance camera!" He slammed the door in my face.

"Man! Carolina. Shit!" I go the in the car slamming the door.

"Carolina was my first girlfriend I was 20 years old we got a son together her mother was lying about me to her saying that I'm a bad man, all this bullshit her mother's words starting to get at her one day she flipped on me our relationship wasn't the same so to protect myself from her crazy ass I got a gun, she threatened me so I shot her I did CPR, waited for the ambulance to get there. I cooperated with them what they asked of me I gave them, I did a few months no witnesses so they had to let me go, she got custody of my son, she changed his name last I heard from her."

"I'm glad you made it out of that relationship, sorry about Carolina though, if she would have kept her hands to herself you wouldn't have had to do what you did. I don't get a woman who has a good man to just beat on them. Tank you are the best man ever! Forget about Sam!"

"Damn, right! Off too San Diego. Let me call Mercedes, it's been a minute since I've chatted it up with her." I whipped out my phone calling. "Hello may I speak to Mercedes? Who is this? Tell her it's Tank. What do I want? I want to talk to Mercedes, you not going to let me talk to her, well ask her if I can see TJ and how is my baby doing? Is it a little girl like I'd hope? Shit she hung up on me."

"Who answered her phone?"

"Damn sure wasn't the one I wanted to, some lady asking me a thousand and one got damn questions."

**Stacey's POV**

I'm here at TJ's school to take him out early the traffic heading back to Burbank will be a bitch. "I'm here to pick-up my nephew, his name is Thaddeus Evans."

"Okay may I see your ID." I opened up my wallet sliding my ID. "Okay, Stacey Evans, thank you. You know where his classroom is at?"

"Yeah, I do my brother gave me the directions I should be good. Thank you." I walked down the first classroom on the left was TJ's class. I knocked on the door. "Hi Ms. Toles, I'm here to pick up my nephew Thaddeus."

"Okay come on in."

"AUNT STACEY! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you out of school early get your backpack we have to beat traffic to make it to Burbank in a good time. How was he today Ms. Toles?"

"TJ was excellent today as always, here is his behavior sheet, get his mother or father to sign that here is his homework, he just needs to do the front and back of each sheet."

"Hi Aunt Stacey."

"Hi Gabby. Hi Jazzy, y'all acting good?"

"I am I can't say about this thing…"

"Who you calling a thing?"

"Hey, hey…shhh act right or Uncle JJ and I won't be taking you guys to the zoo. I mean this. You ready baby?" I picked up his backpack.

"Uh-huh. Bye Ms. Toles have a good evening! I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too TJ."

"My little boo-boo had a blast in school today."

"I did! I still like school and all but I wish he still had a half-a-day this first day inched on by it took forever for us to have lunch and recess." He opened the door. "Where is Uncle JJ?"

"Uncle JJ is on the road heading back up to LA to chill with Puck and Lucky I miss him already. Get in and buckle yourself in."

I set his backpack on the floor. "Aunt Stacey like I told mommy on Saturday I'm going to need you to get it together, you not pregnant to are you, or is it just that time of the month where you get crazy and pig out on all the good snacks?"

I laughed. "It could be that time…hey what you know about that?"

"You said it yourself a few weeks back. Can we have movie night again just not watch a sappy story? I suggest we watch…"

"You're going to says _101 Dalmatians_?"

He shook his head. "No Conniehey and I have a new movie _Air Bud_ because he plays with balls and Conniehey plays with his."

"Let's get you something to eat, what do you want Subway or Burger King?"

"I want Subway! A turkey and cheese sandwich with pickles, mayo, and tomato, some Doritos Cool Ranch, some juice and some cookies, peanut butter cookies nuts, nuts macadaaaamia-uh nuts nuts and that's it."

**Mercedes POV**

Here' in my dressing room at _It's Unique_, getting ready to for to record the show in about 30 minutes. "Are you about done with hair and make-up? We need to talk."

"Sure I'm done. Why do you have my phone? Did TJ's school call me, Sam, or my mother?" I took it out her hand.

"Uh…no none of them called Tank was the person on the other end of the line, he's out he asked if he could see TJ and how was "his" baby doing I hung up on him. I thought you got a new phone why is he still calling you."

"Mom I have two phones my main one and the Tank-terrorizer phone…"

A knock came on the door in walked Stacey and TJ. "Hi mommy, grandma, and Uncle Kurt, did you record your interview yet?"

"Not yet I'm about to go on in a half hour, do you have any homework to do?"

"Yes, I have 2 worksheets to do I may need some help I'll get grandma to help me but I'm going to eat my Subway. You look pretty."

"Thank you baby." I looked up at the wall. "Stacey you are early TJ doesn't get out until 2:25, did you take him out early?"

"Yes, I did I missed my boo JJ and I knew it was going to be a long drive from there to here. Hi mom, Kurt…"

"Mercedes we're going to need you on set in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Thank you, TJ change out the shirt put this purple polo on if Aunt Unique calls you out. I have a feeling she will don't want anyone of his crew to know which school you attend."

"Mercedes, it's time"

"Okay."

"Welcome everyone to _It's Unique_ we have a good show for you all on today I have my friend the beautiful, the talented, my sister Mercedes Jones!" I walked out waving to the crowd. "Mercedes! Yessss! Alright quiet down have a seat. Have a seat. Mercedes you are looking radiant and fabulous!"

"You are little amazing yourself girl! Those shoes are everything."

"I know and so are yours! Okay, let's get into this interview for those of you who have been living under a rock, Mercedes is back in the studio to slay all of you and snatch every piece of hair off of you, how does it feel to be back in the studio? Who are you working with?"

"It feels great to back in the studio! The studio was my and is my second home it's like I've never left, it's like riding a bike once you get on to pedal it is easy street. I'm working with Dame the Dark I can't give everything away but I've already completed a few songs they're hot!"

"Well, alright you can tell me later, I won't tell a soul. Are you excited about having another baby? That's right! She's pregnant!

"I am excited about this baby boy or girl, we don't know he or she is active little someone that already loves music, this pregnancy is already different from my first because I'm with the man of my dreams, my fiancé Sam he makes everything better my first pregnancy wasn't that good because of the situation I was in, but my son TJ is a blessing and his father Sam loves and adores him. That's all that matters."

"That's right here is a picture of Sam and TJ, how cute are they! Look at my nephew! You touched on briefly on relationship with that piece of trash how would u like to see Tank punished for his heinous acts of violence against women?"

"How would I like to see Tank punished? Hmm…there are so many options I can't pick just one I'll say this I want his dick to get cut off no drugs or anything let him feel the pain that us ladies have to suffer of being abused. Especially us ladies who had to endure a relationship with him."

We hi-fived. "Yes, snip, snip, snip, balls and stick included put that thing to research or lit it on fire. Yesss! What kept you going while you were with Tank?"

"My son, TJ kept me going while I was with Tank, everyday I'd look at his face and kept pushing I knew that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel and it come when I overheard my baby pray for us one night when I put him to bed, I played his prayer over and over again the night that Tank sexually abused/raped me that morning, I made the decision to move on and not look back."

"That's right clap for that! That was an excellent decision you made and you went to Sam, tell us more about Sam and how Sam is as a father and husband?"

"Sam, what can I say about that man he's everything all the words you can describe a good man who protects his family and friends that's Sam, he's a great provider, lover, he supports me in everything that I do, he wanted to be here today but he's at work I love you baby. As a father he's very much hands on with our son TJ will never want for anything but just because we have all the money and means to get him what he wants he's teaching him on how to give back and not be a selfish child, to be that friend to someone who doesn't have one, teach him integrity and one day how to be a real man."

"In your words praise! Mercedes Mafia to the Praise Hands! That's right! Let's jump back on your music right quick, who is your inspiration musically? How do you juggle being mommy and singer?"

"My inspiration the late great and amazing Whitney Houston, Chaka Khan, Mariah Carey, Jennifer Holliday, Patti LaBelle, Aretha Franklin, Diana Ross and so many others we can be here all day for me naming each of them I took a part of and fuzzed them into my music. Being a mommy and singer, Sam's mother is living with us so she's helping us out TJ is Sam and I responsibility I don't have a nanny I don't want one if I didn't think I could juggle both I wouldn't have returned to the studio, my son will be raised by me along with our huge family. It's a lot of us."

"Yes, it is I'm one of them! We're like a village. We have a question sent in actually this isn't even a question this is some advice it reads I know your libido is gone and your parts are talking to us which is crazy but they are both overdue for massages Cedes sweetie, I know you busy as hell, and tired but honey, even if you don't want to ride Sam's magic stick at least give him a hand job. It might make you get your groove back. Just like Stella. It'll calm those hormones down too! Plus you and Sam are great parents; don't let anybody tell you otherwise...meaning rank Tank and the rest of those assholes! Oh yeah, and let him give you some finger action or tongue action, you'll feel better. Ooooh! We're getting a little bit freaky here on the daytime talk show!"

"Sam will love hear that! AJE seems to have turn my horny button on I may do one of them tonight once we get home."

"Do you aspire to do anything outside of music like acting or talk show host?"

"Um…I wouldn't mind years from now pursuing a talk show as far as me acting I don't think so the hours wouldn't be good for me, I want to come home to my family and lay eyes on them, have dinner, go out, have fun, take trips."

"I understand now this question is not for you but TJ, can we send someone back there to get TJ. Everyone welcome my nephew TJ." TJ ran out waving at the audience.

"Hi everyone, hi Aunt Unique I love your show and set, someone wanted to ask me a question."

"Yes, the question is who do you prefer: Gabby or Jazzy?"

"Hmmm…that's a tough question I love them both I'd have to say Gabby and Deja, hi Deja boo! You better be hitting them books, keep your eyes off them guys focus them on me." I whispered in his ear. "Okay, I have to focus on my studies just like yours, Aunt Denise got me in check earlier today I said a little curse word I'm sorry Aunt Denise, I love you! Can JT get his games back and a pet! Like turtle or a dog."

"Awww…TJ you are too cute! You can stay out here for the last questions; will she be touring anytime soon?"

"After I drop this baby and my CD I will be touring give me a year or so and I'll be visiting a city near you! Be on the lookout!"

"Mercedes you've come out of an abusive relationship of 6 years. Is this album based on that? Or looking forward? What would you say to a person in an abusive relationship right now?"

"My album is partially based on that all the pain and hurt I've been through will help someone in the situation as I was in through song you can get deliverance and I'm planning on delivering a lot of ladies and men as in looking forward I'll say it's half because there will be something better after that once you step out on the other side. To someone in an abusive relationship right now, document everything, write, and get a restraining order if you have a friend or friends tell them about what you are going through don't keep it to yourself I didn't have anyone until a few months back and they cared enough for me to not judge me. You're going to be fragile, get a new phone change your number be around those that will support you and give you support someone to talk to you when it gets rough and don't go back."

"Final question, how do you think TJ's going to react that AJE might be girl? Awww this is a cute question. TJ care to answer."

"Yes, this is how I'm going to react. A girl!" He shouted fainting."

"TJ! He fainted! Too much! Everyone I hope you enjoyed today's show and if something is different you know _It's Unique!_ Until tomorrow!"

**AJE POV**

Zeejack came up with some good ideas I mean mommy needs to get it in I turned on her horny side. So I may not see the stick or I may but it's good though I'm prepared I sewed me some curtains just in case! Open and shut just pray daddy's stick doesn't poke them if so we have an issue. *pulls curtains* Oooh Veggie Tales is on! I need to act like the good little baby I am.

**Stevie's POV**

Me and my son are in GameStop picking up a few goodies for me and him on the low, mommy doesn't know. "You want this game JT? Okay let's get it. Deja is calling me? Hello, yeah how is school? That's good. No your momma is not home neither are me and JT we're out a GameStop." I moved the phone from my ear.

"_GAMESTOP! WHY ARE YOU THERE! YOU KNOW MY MOMMA ISN'T GOING TO LIKE THIS! HELL I HAVE TO LIE AND SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHEN IN ALL ACTUALITY I DO! YOU…"_

"DEJA GOT A BOYFRIEND! I'M TELLING!"

"_YOU NOT TELLING HER SHIT LISTEN TO ME STEVIE! Let me stop yelling look there is a party I want to go to but there is an issue."_

"What is it?"

"_I can't tell you around JT when you get away from him call me back daddy! Bye…"_

"She just called me daddy!" I smiled at my phone. "Daddy! Has a nice ring to it like Uncle Stevie. You want this game too."

"Huh-uh…I can't wait until I get off punishment to play these games!"

**A/N: What did y'all think of the interview? Where is Tank going to stay? We'll figure this out together! Again thank you to those who submitted questions for **_**It's Unique**_**. Until tomorrow iamJLS I'm about to kick back and play a video game!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I see Monica has been praying for a decrease in my humor! Trying to get me back on the right path of sanity! I think she got me with the last chapter **_** but**_**….IDK how long that will last. Reason for the late drop you'll see soon. I've been acting up just a little bit. Video gaming early this morning didn't go so damn well my VC didn't get added to my account. I feel some kind of way. Anyway let's go.**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Conniehey POV**

I walked by the mirror I turned around sitting. "_Who is the dog that licks his balls?_ _Conniehey, can you lick it?_ Who is this fine furry one here? I licked the mirror my ass _I'm too sexy for my leash, too sexy for my bowls, too sexy by far, and I'm too sexy for my fur, too sexy for my walks, what do you think about that_? House check is done now I can do my favorite thing now which is nap on TJ's bed ahh smells just like him, doggy scratch this is when I wish Tubby ass was here he's good for that only I got it, how soon before he gets home Mercedes hid her shoes from me she saw me lusting after those heels, it's like she knew what I was about to do, that damn McConaughey did me in bad but I got to thank him for something had he never would have had his way with her shoes and being messy I would _not_ be here. Arf, that's my thank you. Whatever let me get my nap in I dropped a number one and two, I drank some water ate some food, I scratched my head then I licked my balls, secured the premises time for my beauty rest wait let me get another lick in oooh crumbs glad I licked down there we good. Zzzzzzz *dream world* Let me fix my fur who is this fine ass chick walking towards me, hey boo I'm Conniehey, TJ's dog, oh you looking to have some mini doggies like us I'm sorry I can't do that I'm spayed, yeah that snipped me good that means I can hit it and quit it, hey where you going damn! _I need a dog to bark, bark, bark, I need a dog to make my wife, I need a dog whose mine oh mine I a dog in my life_ oh thank you yeah, I got vocals TJ's been training me…

"_Conniehey! Conniehey!"_

Arf [He's back from that place they call school! TJ'S HOME! MY FETCHING PARTNER IS HOME!]

**Mercedes POV**

"Conniehey! Conniehey! There you are boy! How was your day? What did you do?" Conniehey jumped on TJ knocking him down licking him. "You missed me! I missed you too! Hahahaha that tickles."

"Conniehey stop get off TJ. Good boy, get up TJ go get out your clothes, Aunt Stacey is going to give you a bath."

"Can Conniehey get in the tub with me?" Conniehey whined.

"Okay just this one time!"

"Yes! Conniehey we gonna be in the tub together! We can play with my toys! We can talk about our day! Fake swim! We can…"

"And they're off. I'm going up to bedroom lie in bed for a few minutes give me a pep talk to peel myself out take a shower, eat dinner, tuck TJ and Conniehey in, wait for Sam. That is my itinerary for tonight and insert some snacks in between all of that! Whew I'm tired." I opened the door smiling at my bed. "Oh my bed! How have I missed you? You're so comfy." I hugged Sam's pillow. "I don't know about that shower right now."

"_Can the choir please give me a verse a "You, Are So Beautiful to Me", can't you see, you're like a book of poetry May Angelou, Nikki Giovanni, turn one page and there's my mommy."_

"My mom has radar." I leaned over rubbing bump I put her on speakerphone. "Hi mom, how did I know it was you I have momdar I just get this feeling that you were going to call me I was right. Oh the interview was perfect, I didn't sing my song, and it's going to air next week. What did you Unique ask me? She asked me some questions. Look mom, we just got back I don't want to give it away you'll see it next week with everyone else I love you mean it. Bye." I put my phone in airplane mode. "AJE you ready to take a shower?"

**AJE's POV**

Mommy you all late I been ready! My shower is already over. *wraps towel around me* Whew! That was some interview! This shower was on point! Just relaxes me and everything. *wraps towel around my hair* I'll wash it later. Let me read some reviews. *logs onto fanfiction website* Hmm…let me see Jenny was still slaying folks glam-ma still hasn't recovered let him use you glam-ma *kick kick* TJ got a new boo! Glam-ma feels some kind of way she been demoted to just his part-time boo but you got PawPaw and his PawPawPaw you straight. Mary Sue showed up! Lawd she didn't. She still produces eggs. They must be prehistoric hard boiled all of that gray and dusty I may come on my period first drop some eggs make a little me oh…I can't handle a little me I'm too much as it is. She beat up Mary Sue! She had it coming nothing breaks up Pawnica, Jenny didn't clown last chapter! Hold up *puts on church hat* truly giving honor to Godt who is the head of my life I just glad to be in the number one more time! I would like to thank the readers for loving me although I'm a fetus, thank you to Jenny for creating me had it had not been for Jenny and her foolishness! I would not be here! *fetus praise break hat falls off* AJE's a soldier in the army of the Lord…

**Mercedes POV**

"_AJE's soldier in the Army…_he's kicking for Jesus! AJE is one of God's own he bought him from a mighty long way. Let's shout together brother."

TJ placed his hand on my belly cutting a step. "TJ, calm down you are too churchy on this Monday night calm down stop cutting your step you and AJE got him or her kicking up a storm. See if you can do that tomorrow for school he doesn't have to get up. Did Aunt Stacey already fix you a plate?"

"No, she got a call from Uncle JJ so she's off boo-loving on him via FaceTime, I'm starvin' like Marvin I already washed my hands."

I leaned down smelling his hands. "Yes, you did go sit at the table I'll make you a plate. I'm going to put peas on your plate I want you to eat them."

"I don't prefer peas. I want broccoli. Broccoli!"

"Thaddeus did I ask you what you prefer? I did not." I set his plate down. "Say grace and eat all of your food. I want to see a happy plate."

"….Amen."

Mary took my plate out my hand. "Mercedes sit down; I'll make your plate you did a lot today. How did you think the interview went?"

"I think it well, the questions were great, the audience I felt their vibes, in all I think it was a good interview! I can't wait to return to sing my song giving all the people in the audience my CD for free. Thank you."

"TJ I saw that. Stop feeding Conniehey food off your plate, eat your food. How did you think mommy did today on Aunt Unique show?"

"I think you did a great job mommy! I've been waiting for this interview since you were linked to do it! Daddy is going to be proud of you too! When is he getting home?"

"Daddy won't be home for another hour or so you are going to be in bed sleep."

"No, I won't be sleep I want to wait up for him to say good night I don't want to FaceTime him because he is so close to home."

"Me either, I see you ate all of your peas."

He wiped his mouth. "I did. Can I go into the game-room to play a game or is it too late?"

"It's too late munchkin, you and Conniehey go on upstairs I'll be up in a little while to tuck you both in. Tell grandma good night."

"Night grandma thank you for helping me with my homework even after all of these years from being out of school you know your stuff. I love you."

"I love you too TJ and Conniehey. Them together I can't imagine them apart, it's like they're attached at the hip." She sighed. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you about Tank and him calling your phone TJ showed up."

"I probably already told you this I may have not but he doesn't have my main number to my phone he has my old number, he annoys me on this one this one he don't. He will _never_ find this out. After the slip-up with Shane we vetted the others, they're committed to the bit."

"They better be or I'll use my stick. I still have the one I pulled from Sam's yard. I'm not afraid to whack them upside their heads. Seeing as my son finally came to his senses I need a new use for it, he got a girlfriend an already made family I should soon be getting call from them soon that they're engaged and expecting, that Denise she doesn't play I love that about her, her no-nonsense ways will rub off on Stevie help him grow up a little. Then your brother and Stacey they're together, you and Sam my babies are just growing up getting married. Speaking of married, when are you and Sam going to _officially_ tie the knot. Have you picked a date?"

"We haven't picked a date we have two seasons spring or summer, Kurt is already throwing together some patterns for me to look at along with venues." I checked the time on my phone. "It's 9 o'clock TJ needs to be in bed. Mom is you going to fix Sam a plate?"

"Yes, I am, you go tuck TJ in, I'll fix his plate clean up retire to my room call Dwight to fill him on today."

"Thanks mom." I went upstairs I overheard TJ interviewing Conniehey or about to. I peeked in his room.

"_So coming up next on the TJ Evans Esquire show it's a great dog because he's my dog, I welcome to the stage! Conniehey Jupiter Evans! This when all of the dogs in the audience bark so Arf Arf. Come on out Conniehey, sit good boy. Would you tell the other dogs what it is like being my dog?"_

_Arf Arf [It's truly a blessing to be loved on by TJ he's the best owner and only owner I've ever had I love this human right here all of my family including Denise and Mary who aren't really animal people but I'll sway them with my furry sexiness]_

"_I know you will, you learned from the best. What's a typical day for you like?"_

_Arf [Well my day consists of eating, drinking, peeing, pooping, trying to score some table food with my charm, sneaking sips out of the toilet bowl with grandma being here she lets me do those sorts of things, waiting for you by the door when I know it's time for you to come home so we can be reunited again.]_

"_Good question."_ He turned his head seeing me. _"That's all folks and just remember when you see us just say it's my Conniehey and TJ. _Mommy how did you like my show?"

"I did love your show it's time for you to say your prayers and in bed, it's late! Way past your bed time." He and Conniehey got on their knees saying prayers. "Amen, night my little prince and my little prince furry guard, sweet dreams."

"Night mommy."

I turned off the light. "Honey I'm home!" Sam shouted.

"Conniehey daddy's home let's go see him."

"T…." I didn't get the J out he was out the room.

Arf [Daddy is home!]

"Baby…hey Conniehey and TJ what is this?" Conniehey was running in circles barking. "You missed me! Ooh I missed the both of you. Hi baby." He pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, are you just putting TJ in his pajamas?"

"No, TJ been in his pajamas for a little over 20 minutes he just hosted his bedtime show, said prayers, I was telling him good night then you announced you were home they came running."

"Conniehey and I just wanted to tell you goodnight daddy, Goodnight."

"You've said goodnight to me TJ you two go back upstairs in bed I'll see the both of you in the morning." Sam gently smacked TJ's bottom. "Give me some sugar. You smell good. You showered without me."

"That I did it was a long day, how about your day?"

"It was great gone over some film, meetings interview looking at our next opponent, anything exciting happen besides the interview. How was your interview?"

"The interview went well! Unique show will be a hit, not saying that because we know her but it's fun, welcoming, she's the Oprah of today. Are you hungry?" We walked into the kitchen.

"Great! I'm a little hungry but I want to catch up with you I can eat and talk." I heated up his plate. "I can't wait to watch it, did TJ get to be on TV, he was talking about it on his way to school this morning."

"Here you go baby. Yeah, she asked him a couple of questions, if the baby is a girl and who would he rather be with Gabby or Jazzy. You know who he said."

"Right, I do his newest boo that's 14 years older than him, Deja." Sam singsong.

"Correct! That boy loves him some Deja, I would say she is his first crush but I believe it was Monica, first now Deja since PawPaw got his number former number one boo, Deja has moved into that slot. Let me pour you something to drink, you want some water or iced tea."

"Iced tea is good anything else exciting happen today?"

"Stacey signed TJ out of school early which we didn't think about its 2 hours from here to Burbank and I've least favorite person ever Tank called my phone your mother answered but this morning after you and TJ left Puck sent me a photo of a mask asking for me to show TJ and Ian it to see if they recognized it."

"Did you show TJ the mask?"

"No, busy day today that slipped its way onto the backburner, I've been meaning to call Puck haven't had a down time until now."

"Let's call him now we can go to the bedroom for some privacy away from lurking ears." Upstairs to the bedroom we went Sam kicked the door closed I called Puck. "Hello Puck, Mr. and Mrs. Evans here, how is everything?

"_Hello Sam and Mercedes, everything is everything, great win on yesterday Sam, how was the interview?"_

"It went well, right to the chase, Puck where did you get this mask from?"

"_Oh, we got that mask on Saturday when Lucky and I were out we came back this guy was trying to gain entry Lucky chased him down ripping the mask off his face."_

"Did Lucky recognize who it was?"

"_Yes, he did he said his is Reggie he hangs with Tank we believe that he is the one from the playground I got more information one of Tank's baby mother's he killed her he claimed it was self-defense."_

"How long ago was this?"

"_Her mother said that this was 2 years before he and Mercedes got together, he did a few months they couldn't find much evidence or were there any witnesses so they let him go."_

"He killed someone! Hope our PI digs deep into this."

"_Wait you guys hired a private investigator? When did this happen?"_

"Over the week we talked about it agreed on it, hired the person he's out now digging through his trash or taking pictures his pictures. You know that Tank is out."

"_Yeah, I know he popped by here for a visit the gate was left open I didn't harm him I let him be, I feel some kind of way about that, you think your PI is up for teaming up?"_

"Probably not he's prefers working alone but this doesn't mean that you and Lucky can't continue to do what you're doing all the information gathered the better. Puck can you come down here this weekend?"

"_Yeah, I can why…"_

_**Tuesday…**_

**AJE's POV**

Today is my big day! I'm running here hiding my trinkets praying that she doesn't scroll over to the left that's where all my stuff is hidden at behind that thing. Should I do a gesture when I pop up on the screen, maybe I should smile, wave, yawn or do something with my lips. I'll decide when I feel her probing around.

**Mercedes POV**

This is the day we're not so much going to find if we're having a boy or a girl. "So, who do we all have here today?"

"This is my mom, my sister, and being FaceTimed in is Mercedes mother, Mama Jones."

"_Hi there! Wish I could be there with you all but Joshua put down his foot I got to stay put until the gender reveal party."_

"Alright we're going to start, alright there is the head, heartbeat, beating around 160 bpm, there is a face oh look the baby is smiling and waving."

"Awww …Sam look at this can we get a photo of this, want to send this to all his or her aunts and uncles." I waved back at the screen. "Hi baby!"

"Yes, you can get a photo I'll print it out, now it's time for the moment of truth will the Evans family be welcoming a little girl or a little boy, turn your heads away from the screen or close your eyes. It's that a tambourine?! Oh no I'm seeing things."

**AJE's POV**

Dang she spotted my tambourine! Uh-oh here she comes let me open up my legs and be cooperative my friend in the womb over there that was breech told me she gave her people a fit because she was so stubborn it took them a few tries to find out she had a wee-wee or not. Open my legs!

**Mercedes POV**

"Did you just say a tambourine?!" Sam raised his head. "Sam you heard that right my ears aren't playing tricks on me."

"Yeah, I heard it too, Azimio you recording this?"

"I am, to show to TJ once he gets home from school."

"It wasn't a tambourine…wait is that a washboard?" She took off her glasses holding them up towards the light. "I need to clean my lens or get my prescription check! Okay, I know what it is, Stacey it's in this envelope, and do you have the will power to not peek?"

"Oh yes, I have the will power I've been out for so long I didn't even play with myself until JJ came along!"

"Stacey!"

"What? It's the truth! I won't look I'm going to take this right to the bakery and let them design the cake with the filling."

"So, when is her due date?"

"Anytime from Mother's Day to May 28th here are your sonogram pictures. She's waving."

"And this one she's displaying a frown I think I know the reason of this one you spoke in Na'vi Sam I don't think you're going to convert this child into this language."

"She still has a few more months on the inside I'll win her over." AJE kicked.

"Any questions for me?"

"Sure is there any pills to give Mercedes to get her in the mood, I've been without for a minute I've been handling my own balls do you have any suggestions?"

_**Future…**_

**Tank's POV**

"WAIT! PULL OVER THE DAMN CAR….THERE SHE GO RIGHT THERE! HEY! OVER HERE!"

**Stevie's POV**

"Yeah, Denise won't find my games and stuff in there." I closed the door. "This is the 4th time this person called me. What the hell is going on? Why is this person talking to Tank?"

"Say that again Stevie!"

"Listen." I put the phone on speakerphone.

"_Tank I'm not telling you a damn thing! Why are you taking me to…."_

Denise ran into the bedroom picking up my hatchet set. "Denise where are you going?! Why you got my hatchet?"

"Let's go Stevie here is our chance to go slice his ass up that person is doing us a huge favor by calling your phone, I already sent out the signal for Santana and Mary to meet us up there. I just need to grab something out the closet."

"No, no, no…"

She opened the closet I lowered my head. "JT STEVIE EXPLAIN THIS THEN WE CAN GO CUT SOMETHING."

**A/N: Who the hell is the person beats me? I've been clowning today so that's the reason behind the late release. Until tomorrow iamJLS….**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Let me get into this thing right here. I'm trying to get my clowning back with a little bit of seriousness. Tank hasn't showed up in a few days I'm a little bit concerned, JT showed up though trying to get his games back mama said she's not having it! What's going on now? Let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

_**Tuesday…**_

**AJE'S POV**

Are you serious daddy? *pulls out TV* You just going to ask the doctor if there are pills mommy can take to get her in the mood so you can go in and out I turned on mommy's horny side so you just need to do what you usually do maybe take her out on the town pawn TJ off to be with Uncle Stevie and Aunt Denise for the weekend. TJ wouldn't mind and neither would you guys.

"_There aren't any pills that I could give that would make Mercedes interested in having sex. The first trimester is over so her desire to have sex will increase this trimester…"_

"_Oh I love the sound of that."_

I bet you do daddy I bet you do just don't be jumping on her like a rabbit out of control I mean I _still _control mommy emotions. Now what am I a boy or a girl? Y'all are so secretive. Let me move this cord around and see dang I still can't see.

**Sam's Stick POV**

Let me pray she gets a spark soon I'm burnt out on Sam's hand almost every other night it's me and him in the bathroom on the throne as he rubs away. His balls being neglected we talked last night ball 1 was asleep ball 2 let it be known how he felt we both were happy for a caress this morning by her hand a good sign of things to come. No worries Sam's balls won't speak! At least I don't think so.

**Sam's Balls POV**

Ball 2 – I need to be licked that's all I got to say that nut over there is still asleep. Wake your ass up.

Ball 1 – What? What? I'm in a mouth. Who are all these people looking at me? Hello I'm nut 1. Hey stick you still hanging with us? Hahaha I'm such a nut! I _crack _me up. Nut, nut, look ball 1 we should call ourselves Hot Nuts. Smack me if you agree. *ball smack*

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam did you really have to tell everyone in the room that you haven't been getting any that you had to rely on yourself." I folded my arms. "Sam I'm waiting."

"Er…it hit me after I blurted it out that we weren't alone but by then it was too late to correct my mistake I loved what she had to say so I'm good, they good, you good, mom…"

Mary removed her fingers from her ears. "Sam no don't put me in the same sentence with your I can't even let me get my mind off of your…that anyway Mercedes once we get home we can start planning for your gender reveal party then after that we can move onto the baby shower! Ooh I can't wait."

"I'm sorry for sharing my personal sexcapades stories I'll keep that to myself. We're home and we have guests." Sam got out opening my door. "There you go baby I'll get your donuts you and mom go on inside no need to use the key the door is opened."

"Hello everyone nice to see that once we go out you all make yourselves at home while we're out."

"Hi mom, Mercedes, Uncle Stevie's baby today was your ultrasound did we see it. Where is Stacey? I want to know the sex." He clapped his hands. "I know she go the envelope. Which bakery she going to? I just want to help taste test the cakes."

"No Stevie, they already know the icing we want you can help yourself to a couple of these donuts." Sam sat the box down. "I have to go I'll see you all later bye!"

"Bye Sam."

"Bye baby!"

"Mercedes come on let us see the sonogram pictures." I handed pictures to Quinn. "Oh look at this she's waving, she's yawning in this one, wait are those a pair of headphones? Rachel check this one out."

"No, that's not headphones; she's giving the fist in this one aww look at her lips. Sam spoke Na'vi?"

I laughed. "Yes, he did a few more things that need not be mentioned. She's growing perfectly she's 11 ounces I think she's ahead of the curve. That's Samcedes baby. Did Kurt tell you all about the interview?"

"Yes, he said it went well just that dove a _little too_ much into your sex life. What do you have coming up next?"

"I'm in the studio for the remainder of the month all things go from there we're planning going to start planning the gender reveal party in two weeks need to send out invitations, the cake is straight. Stevie! Don't eat all of my donuts. Where is Denise?"

"Oh, she's at our house. We got a house together and….I popped the question." He stuffed the donut in his mouth. "… she said yes I gotta run. Bye."

Mary ran after him. "Stevie just sped out the driveway but Stevie just say what I think he just said?!"

I hummed the wedding song. "Yes! Did she say yes? I didn't get that? All of this is going on. We are booked! Up first The Reveal Party! Ladies while mom let's all the insects in let's go outside and plan. I'll update her later if she's still standing in the door once we're done."

"I was thinking…."

"We should have a big bottle with…"

"Some games too! Like…"

"Bye Quinn be safe walking across the street! Your ideas were wonderful! Mom…let go of the door." I closed the door waving my hands. "Mom you missed our planning still shocked over Stevie getting married?"

"I'm shocked about that but he didn't hit up the game room before he left!" She blew her nose. "My baby is growing up! Whew! Look at what Denise did I'm off to call everyone back in Kentucky who told me that Stevie wouldn't get no one. They don't know my baby." She grabbed my notebook. "Are these the ideas?"

"Yes..."

"Okay I'm going to look them over while I…Hello Shirley remember when you told…yup! Call that other…"

"Who is she talking to?"

"Someone back in Kentucky Rachel do you think after school today that you and Logan could come back over here."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Remember when you took the boys to the park a few weeks back someone was yelling at TJ with a mask, Puck sent a text to my phone of a mask."

She gasped. "How did Puck get the mask? _If_ that is the mask we don't."

"According to Puck a guy was trying to gain entry into our LA house jumping the gate they pulled up, Lucky took off after on foot, Puck pursued in his car this is their reward."

**TJ's POV**

School was a breeze today like it always is on the ride home mommy said Azimio had a surprise for me. She wouldn't tell no matter how many times I guessed. "Conniehey let's go find Azimio mommy said he has something for us."

Arf [Balls more balls!]

"Azimio there you are! I just got finished my homework no worries I did everything right I was told that you had something you wanted to show me, what is it?"

"Yes, I do. You and Conniehey sit right there I'm to start this up."

The video started up he showed everyone in the room zoomed in on granny. "That's my little brother! Is that a phone?! How did he get a phone?! These new fetuses got everything I didn't even have a toy in there with me look at that! Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, but Aunt Stacey didn't tell us she took the envelope right to the bakery where they are going to bake a cake for our party in a week or two then we'll all know for sure."

"Awesome!

"Hi TJ!"

"Logan." I gave him a hug. "What is up my brother check it out Azimo took video today of my brother!"

He waved. "Hi brother I'm Logan! Can't wait to meet you? Is that an iPod?! Look, Aunt Stacey, Uncle JJ look you see what I see. Azimo pause it." He circled it. "Right there that's an iPod mommy, isn't that an iPod."

Arf [That does look like an iPod does AJE how is she getting this stuff! She must have a mini Walmart in Mercy's vaginal canal for her to have access to all of these supplies I need to hit her up for a few things. Let me go get my money from my tubby bank. Yes, I have a cat bank I smack it with my tail.]

"It does look like one. Sam! I told you, did you see a tambourine in the video Azimio? Mercedes said that technician saw one."

"Nope I didn't see one."

"Watch the video again to make sure, TJ and Logan we have a photo to show the both of you, remember back to when you were at the park at that man came out of nowhere yelling your name."

"Yeah, it was crazy."

"Creepy."

"Okay, we should of asked you both to do this then but better late than never." She handed us each a piece of paper with a box of crayons. "Draw the mask for us."

"Okay."

"Azimio play that video back I want see AJE in movement again see if I can spot that so called tambourine, why would she say that?"

I moved to the other side of the table covering my drawing. "Logan I'm moving over here so our pictures won't be the same. " We drew our pictures in silence. "Logan is you finished your picture?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good so am but I don't get why the police officers didn't ask us to draw the mask the first time? Mommy we're finished our drawing. You want Logan and me to bring them to you."

"No, here we come." She picked up both drawings. "Sam, their drawings are similar we're going to show you the picture separately, to get a yes or a no _don't_ tell each other. It's that it Logan?"

"Yeah, that's it. I remember like it was yesterday."

"TJ, come look, is this the mask from the park?"

"Yeup! That's it! That's the mask!"

"Okay thank you two go off and play."

"Come on Logan! Let's go play that new game Uncle Stevie got me on Sunday."

_**Saturday ….**_

**Stevie's POV**

What the hell is going on? Why is Unique talking to Tank?"

"Say that again Stevie!"

"Listen."

"_Tank I'm not telling you a damn thing! Why are we circling the parking lot?"_

Denise ran into the bedroom picking up my hatchet set. "Denise where are you going?! Why you got my hatchet?"

"Let's go Stevie here is our chance to go slice up Tank Unique is doing us a huge favor by calling your phone, I already sent out the signal for Santana and Mary to meet us up there. I just need to get something from the closet." All the GameStop bags fell at her feet. "What is this?"

**Tanks POV**

"Hey there go Mercedes right there! Mercedes! Mercedes! Shane stop this shit. Damn! You see I'm yelling to get her attention! Turn the car off!" I turn the car off. "I'm taking these with me make sure your ass don't go nowhere."

Why is your ask walking away from me when I'm shouting your name." I tapped her on the shoulder. "Damn! You look different! Mercedes I thought your ass was pregnant where is the little baby bump? Are you her? I mean you look like her. Does Mercedes have a twin?"

"Leave me alone."

"No, I'm not ….who the hell are you if you aren't "Mercedes"?"

"My name is not important all you need to know is that I know who you are Tank." She smacked me with her purse.

"Yeah, you are Mercedes with some bad clothes and attitude get your ass in this car." I pushed her in the car. "Where is TJ?"

"I don't know where TJ is at I am not Mercedes, I look like her but I'm not her!"

"Look I'm not up for no tricks up the sleeve show us where you live?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere let me out this car! OFFICER! OFFICER!"

"Shit get out of the damn car." I kicked her out the backseat. "Go, go, go I'm not trying to go back. Was that even Mercedes? I know I asked this already."

"I say that wasn't Mercedes she got people out here looking like her to trip you up. Wait, who are those cuties right there." I rolled down my window. "Pull over there. Hi come here boo yeah you. What's your name?"

"My name is that does not concern you. Wait smile for me." She took my picture. "Aren't you Tank?"

I licked my lips. "Yeah, I am you fine you want to come with me."

"_Hell no I'm gone come on girl my mother and aunt beat him up in a school parking. Speaking of my mom, I need to call her, maybe not call her text her my clothing options for tonight of what I'm thinking about purchasing look I'm so happy I get to go to this party."_

"There is a party. Where?"

"_Why do you have to text her your clothing options? You don't live at no more. She can't control you."_

"_See that's thing…you don't know my mom. Come on let's go shopping you're onto something. I'll buy some selections and get her approval later."_

"Damn she fine you, you come here. What's going on tonight? Homecoming, a party, just meeting up."

"Yeah, it's a party tonight at SDSU so some kids are joining us down from UCLA."

"Shane! We're going partying tonight. Hand me one of them flyers. Y'all serving drinks? Cool Aight I'll see you there. Let's get out of here."

**Stevie's POV con'd**

"JT get your behind out here, right now? When did you all purchase this stuff?" He looked at me. "No don't look at daddy I asked you.

"Um, Monday! We went to GameStop daddy was just picking up a few games asked me if I wanted something. I did _not_ have a part in this. Shoot I'm trying to stay clear of your wrath I just want my 3DS back."

"You're fine for now, Stevie I know that you we haven't been together for too long but let me break it down to you in this house once you are punished that's it there is no fun to be had at all what _I _say goes we haven't got down to the discipline discussion yet or strong discussion but you'll learn as you go. You JT can return back to your room these games are mine until after your punishment of which I added on another day."

"But…"

"There wasn't a cause for you to speak all I should be hearing is yes ma'am or yes mom."

"Yes, mom."

"As long as it took us to talk about these games he's more than likely gone man I've been itching to use my hatchet since I've sharpened it on Sunday." She checked herself. "Yeah, I look good I'll get a chance soon maybe tonight to use this I'm going to call Santana and Mary to let them now it's off."

"Okay but before I call why Unique was talking to Tank? Unique don't look like Mercedes to me." I picked up the bags each game case. "Whew! Not cracked."

"I don't know what you be seeing but she favors Mercedes does Tank thought he had Mercedes just wasn't the one he was looking for, you need to alert Ray and Azimio his rank ass is in in the vicinity to be on the lookout. They not answering their phones I'll send a text I'm off to prepare dinner."

"Hi daddy, where is mom?" She shook her finger. "Don't answer that question I'm running up to my room to put these clothes in my closet."

"How was shopping baby girl?"

She sighed. "Daddy you must want me to get caught. It was great caught all the sales and more also I saw Tank."

"Come again. You laid eyes on Tank! Where? What store? Stevie let's suit up. Come on!"

"Mom he probably gone by now it was him and some big dude in the driver side Tank wasn't driving he tried to holler at me get my name and number but I have a bo…"

"Holler at you? Oh no, he needs to holler at me I'll make him holler and child you better not have a boyfriend let me see what you purchased. Better been trying to say books." Denise pulled out each garment of clothing. "Try this on, I can tell from the length of this it's not going to work, these heels I need a better selection, nope, no, yes this is acceptable everything else is going back to the store give me your receipts. "

"Mom, come on I'm 19 I think I am capable of picking my own clothes. You're being so unfair right now."

Denise clutched her chest. "I'm being unfair do you _really_ want to go there with me Dejanae think long and hard before you answer it's a privilege for you to go to that party as fast as I agreed to it I can change my mind like." She snapped her fingers. "That. Give me the receipts. Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

"No ma'am. I'm going to fix me a couple turkey sandwiches just in case I don't put my order in fast enough I'm not trying to come home to see you at the door, at the curb in the middle of the street at a second pass 11:30, let me schedule a tweet and text to hit your phone before I call you that I _might_ be late and let me set an alarm 5 minutes before curfew to alert me."

"Oh no! Look at this Stevie! This does not come to the knee! She knows she has to FaceTime me while out shopping if I can't make it."

"Boo I'm going to get me some water, want some?"

"I find baby thank you.

"Okay." I entered the kitchen I leaned on the counter. "So, what is it that you need to me help you out with?"

"Here is the thing the party doesn't start until the time my curfew ends can you distract mom like the jets. We just upgraded our bathroom the jets lots of bubbles get her lathered good and _slowly_ work your magic."

"Um…"

"Please daddy."

I scratched my head. "I don't know I'm not trying to have a strong discussion. What is that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Basically where mom lets it be known that she's right and you are wrong it has another meaning but I love mine much better. Little known facts about me I'm the oldest, I graduated high school early, my major is theater, I love animals, my mother doesn't I had a goldfish and it jumped out the tank mom swept it up instead of flushing him down the toilet with my pee she tossed his scaly self into the trash. I was just a kid when that happened. I miss my fish Goldie. Goldie!" She cried throwing a Goldfish in her mouth. "These Goldfish are good."

"I love animals too, you should get another pet."

"See that's another rule NO PETS."

"WHAT?! I'm getting a dog! Your mother is just going to have to deal with it. No Pets?!"

"Yup no pets I also want a turtle I showed her this picture of the cutest little one, my friend has one his name is Sam, not my friend the turtle she's not going for it Aunt Mary tried to help me out saying a turtle lives in a half dry/half wet aquarium that's fine. He's not walking around the house. Mom reaction was he's not cute noooo pets. Then she went into her usual saying about how an animal might eat her and she's trying to live."

"No." I laughed.

"Yeah, watch. Mom, I'm wondering can JT and I get a dog?" She shushed me.

"Deja baby you know the answer to that is no, the dog might try to eat me, bite my hand, I need my hands to do a lot of things I want to write a book, climb Mount Everest, push a shopping cart. If he licks me I'm gone this is how the headlines is going to read Denise Evans was lying on the couch when the dog jumped on her licked her face she, bit her hand, peeled some skin I'm bleeding I'm gone all because of a pet. A dog walked down the street yesterday a cane corso alone no owner was near I jumped into the car so quick I didn't know if JT was in there or not."

"Was he baby?"

"No! He was petting the dog! Calling that big thing cute! Wasn't nothing cute about him! I was concerned about my child that he was going to eat him take off a finger anything could have happened."

"I wish something would have." Deja pulled out a marker writing her name on her sandwich bags. "Mine if I don't get any grub while I'm out."

"You think you're slick you forgot me and daddy were in GameStop when you."

She pulled JT into a hug. "No don't say it! I love you little brother let's go read a book. Maybe I can help you get your games back quicker from mom."

_**Later that night…**_

"Hi Aunt Denise, Uncle Stevie, and JT. There go my boo. Where are you going all dressed up with your fine self?"

"I'm going out to a party boo I'll be back later tonight you have fun with Uncle Stevie while JT watches. Bye mom! I'll see you at curfew."

"Wait give me your purse! This is such a big bag for a party." Denise emptied the contents. "Okay just making sure you everything is fine. Have a good time baby!"

**Sam's POV**

First way game we got this baby we've trained for this, once we land I'll call you."

"Sam! Wait before you leave I just got off the phone with Stevie he called your phone but couldn't get through the unwelcomed one have been spotted here in San Diego at the mall, saw Unique mistook her for Mercedes."

"Okay the detective she have…"

"Hello, I know he's here in San Diego my niece laid eyes him Unique too, where is he going? A dorm party at SDSU?! Aright."

"Dorm Party, did I hear that right? Dejanae is in town you don't think the dorm party she's going to is the one he's going to be at? CALL DENISE! NOW!"

Mercedes whipped out her phone fumbling. "D-Denise is you sitting down. Listen to me! Deja's party is at San Diego State? It is! Okay. Um… Tank will be in attendance. Hello. Hello! She's gone! PUCK! J3! SANTANA! MOM! TA…" The NK didn't leave Mercedes lips as they flew out the house my mother had her stick.

"¡Andele! ¡Andele! ¡Andele! Cut him, cut him UH-OH!"

**Dejanae POV**

"I'm glad before I went home I dropped some clothing over here I _knew_ my mother was going to go through my bag she's taking some of that stuff back. I know that her reading this I hear her voice right now, let me try to give it to you like her. Here it goes, _"you are trying to get yourself hurt"_, and did that sound like her?"

"Hell yeah! Come on let's get across campus to the party! You look good! Selfies!"

"Party over here! Girl I just want to thank you for taking my _real_ party clothes with you I was not stepping up in here in what my mother picked out for me I just need to change back before I get home. I got this strange feeling she's in the building. Hey boo! Come on let's dance! Hey! Get it! Party number one full effect!" I was dancing someone tapped me on my shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

**A/N: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW?! A lot of stuff is going on, PawPaw getting married, Stenise is tying the not AJE going shopping and I'm multitasking like a fool! Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Jazzy and my rabbit Hop took over my Tumblr she said she wanted one she may get one. Let me kick off this chapter like this thank you for your participating in my fic please don't blame the following on me: thrown phones, shaking of laptops, slain on desk, yelling at phone, in need of oxygen, public laughter, side-eyes in break-room, folks looking at you like it can't be that funny but oh _yes_ it is. ****Am I trying to kill y'all? *pulls out AJE's tambourine* Only with laughter! The following saying is fine: I CAN'T WITH YOU lol.** **Again thank you to all those who answered my DM's and PMs you'll see in a little while what I did. What's going on now? We'll come back to some stuff later.  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Friday…**_

**TJ's POV**

"TJ come on! We're leaving to drop you off at Uncle Stevie and Aunt Denise house in 5 minutes. If you don't have your games you packed they're staying here until you come back on Sunday."

"COMING! THEY'RE PACKED" I yelled out the door. "Let's go Conniehey" I put on my backpack sliding down the banister.

"There you go, go get in the car daddy is waiting for us I'm just grabbing me something to drink."

"Okay."

Daddy pointed at the house. "Oh mommy is getting her and AJE something to drink. I wanted Conniehey to come with me to Aunt Denise and Uncle Stevie new house _but_ she doesn't like dogs."

Arf [What you _mean_ she don't like dogs? I'm as sex as they come! Once we get there I'm going to lick her foot.]

"Sorry boy but I don't think that would be a good idea I remember her telling Jenny that a dog licked her foot and she was gone. I'm not trying to have that happen. She has a vocal lessons to do this week. I'll see when I come back on Sunday."

"Did I hold you up baby?"

"No." Daddy backed out the driveway. "They're only two blocks away did you get that from you know who?"

"Yes, I did. She hit me up she's coming by tonight and we're here. That was a quick ride."

"JEREMIAH!" I screamed. "Daddy open the door." He opened the door I jumped in TJ's arms. "This is going to be awesome! I'm spending the night."

"I know right! Hi Uncle Sam and Aunt Mercedes."

"Hi JT. Where is your mother?"

He pointed at the door. "She saw Conniehey and said not today. Hi Conniehey. You're so cute."

Arf [I know it.]

"Sam, before we leave I'm going inside to see Denise's ring."

"Alright."

"It's going to be okay Conniehey I'm left my SpongeBob for you to play with he's not good for me anyway."

Arf [_I'll miss you buddy I'll miss you my friend although you only two blocks away I'm really gonna miss you._] AOOOOO

Arf

"There go my mini gamer VP! You ready to have a blast this weekend? 'Sup Conniehey." Her rubbed his head. "I wanted you to join us but Denise said no and so did your mommy. Next time though. We'll work something out just between you and me."

Arf

"Sam… Conniehey where are you off to?" Conniehey peed on the tire. "No he didn't."

Aunt Denise opened the door. "Did Conniehey just pee on my tires? Stevie you just cleaned them!"

Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf [Yes, I did and I'll do it again and again! TJ's my buddy so is JT, Deja loves me too. Why can't you]

"Yes, he did! Conniehey bad boy you don't do that get inside the car. Hi Denise I heard about the engagement! Congratulations. Let me see this ring. Stevie, you did a good job with this!"

Arf [Come out the house Aunt Denise so I can lick you fine I'll just singing AOOOO had to clear my vocals _step out the house you can pet me I will not bite I just want a treat you can love me if you try I won't chew your shoes I'll be satisfied, satisfied, I can make you love me if you try I will give you some time it make take a while for you to change to see it my way you look at me and say Conniehey you're not bad I can make you love Denise I can I can I can now_]

"Well I learned from the best, Sam don't you have to be leaving soon."

"Yeah, I do. TJ have fun behave."

"I will. Bring us back a W. Bye mommy. Have fun! I'll see you SUNDAY! Aunt Denise is my boo at the home?"

"Deja is in home for the weekend."

"Yes she is…here she comes."

"Ooooh…" I circled around her. "You look good boo!"

"Thank you, mom I'm out."

"Okay give me your purse." I gasped. She did that. "Everything is good have fun baby!"

"BYE BOO! " I waved. "Aunt Denise are you ready for your vocal lessons? Mommy played me the song you wanted to sing to Uncle Stevie after your first lesson with me _After Tonight_ by Justin Nozuka, _I know that after tonight you don't have to look up at the stars no, no, no and I know by the end of tonight…"_

**Mercedes POV**

Sam pointed confusingly out the door. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Did my mother just run out of here with that stick? Is that the same stick or a new stick?"

"Yes, baby that was her with the stick, that's the same stick."

"_Herbie get back here and give me my stick you just popped the pulls to get it up!"_ Monica was dressed in a leather cat-suit with a whip she cracked the whip.

"_Baby stay hot and ready for me like Little Caesars Little I'll be back soon I'll still be up for a few more hours they said call if it doesn't go down I'm going to get it in…._" PawPaw sped off playing and singing _War _with tweaked lyrics_. _"_Beat Tank's ass huh yea, what is it good for? Absolutely everything oh ho oh. Beat Tank's ass huh yeah, what is it good for? Absolutely everything all readers and reviewers say it with me beat Tank's ass good God, what is it good for? Absolutely everything, listen to me."_

"Okay, who sent out the call for PawPaw?! I got to go baby I'll call once we land. You can update me on this craziness." I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." I waved goodbye to Sam as he hurried to his car driving off. "Bye."

**AJEs POV **

"_AJE you said goodbye to daddy it's just you and me daddy is gone your brother is gone, we have Conniehey so what are we going to do?"_

I have to say goodbye to daddy first bye daddy bring us back a W okay now since I got that out the way. What are we going to do? Eat and watching some movies. *waves* Everyone LOVES ME! *kick kick* was daddy balls talking in the last chapter? We go way back I think I was produce from ball 2 although ball 1 got jokes. Who knows? They both had a part in making me hold on. Hello hey! I had mine a few days back you know them people_ still_ haven't told me if I'm a boy or a girl I'm down here researching old wives tales nothing is working my Aunt Mary is shocked that I can read I been hooked on phonics just look who my parents are! The first word I learned how to spell was M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S R-E-N-E-E J-O-N-E-S that was the night before they got engaged mommy had daddy spell her name I was still figuring out how to access the outside world and what this thing was playing peek-a-boo with me. Uh-huh. Then while I was being broadcast for mommy and all my family members to see me they spotted my tambourine! Yes girl the broken one I fixed it though I hit up the Walmart in this vaginal canal yeah she just got a Best Buy too I got daddy's card and mommy's. What is that I am listening to? Whitney Houston. Let me turn it up.

_Kick your feet y'all it's all right. Kick your feet y'all it's all right 'c__ause your love is my love and my love is your love it would take an eternity to break us and the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us 'cause your love is my love and my love is your love it would take an eternity to break us and the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us._

**Stevie's POV**

Closing the door behind me I turn to see colorful lights dancing in the dark I turned on the light. "TJ and JT why are you both dressed in all black with mini baby plastic glow-in the dark hatchets."

"Aunt Denise gave them to us she said that we're going out for stakeout that we had to get in our warrior gear mommy didn't pack me anything in all black so she called Ms. Sarah so she could pick me up an outfit on the way home from work and we got sunglasses." They put on their sunglasses striking a pose. "E-E-E-E Unit!"

"E-Unit?"

"Yeah, Evans Unit daddy."

"JT! Have you seen mommy's hatchet? Hey boo, you finally made it back." She picked up bag of clothes. "Here it is I got to remember to put this in a place I can remember next time. Stevie hurry up and change we have 30 minutes to get to SDSU."

"Why I got to go change?" I checked out myself in the mirror. "I like what I have on I look good."

"I love it on you too but you're throwing us off the family that dresses together to stalk stays together you have less than five minutes to put these on." She dropped the clothes in my hand. "You have 3 minutes to be exact."

"Three minutes I can't…"

"Now you have 2 minutes. You can do it Stevie look when was in school I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed I ran to school making it on time go." Quickly I changed into my clothes tossing my worn clothes in the hamper.

"How long was that?"

She looked at her watch. "One minute and 30 seconds. Stevie grab our matching hatchet set and get my tambourine will you, thank you. TJ and JT let's go come on don't run to the car walk. Stevie hit the button. Get in. You drive I have to call Dejanae phone." Once inside the car I backed up out the driveway.

"Dejanae pick up the phone voice message again."

"_I'm sorry I missed the call please call me or text back."_

"Let me FaceTime her."

"Face." I chuckled. "FaceTime she's at a party she wouldn't hear her phone ring anyway if the music is loud. Relax she's good. So, tell me why we're going out here to SDSU?"

Denise took a few deep breaths. "Mercedes called to inform me that Tank is at this college at the dorm party the one that Deja's at once that hit my eardrum I snapped, crackled and popped with this Denise and my baby is there oh you got another thing coming." She played out a beat on her tambourine. "That just calmed me down a little."

I tugged my ear. "That just hurt my eardrum."

"I'm sorry Stevie I'm _so anxious_ to put my hands on him as Stenise this will be our first beat down together. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I am happy I'm…" I was cut off by her phone ringing.

"_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting those kicks were fast as lightning on fact, it was a little bit frightening but they fought with expert timing…"_

"Who ringtone is that?" I pulled up to the light leaning over.

"This is Santana." She answered the phone. "Hello yeah we're on our way out there right now. We're 10 minutes out see you guys soon. Bye."

"Santana is there."

She nodded her head. "Yes, Santana is there, Puck, J3, and your mother, Quinn, Mary and PawPaw."

"PawPaw! _This is nothing new the generational beat down part 2 featuring our family and this time we're gonna slap him crazy. All Evans clap your hands_. " JT, TJ, and myself clapped Denise was popping the tambourine. _"Alright now we're going to do the basic moves pick up a bat smack him on the left now y'all on the right side two kicks this time two kicks this time slice to the left, smack to the right criss cross smack him again turn it up_ yo! It was right there.I've seen PawPaw and his sticks in action on video my first time to witness this in person. I can't contain myself. Where are they parked at? Oh I see them." I blew the horn letting down my window. "Hey! Puck long time no see you find out which dorm it is?"

"Yeah, I told the campus cop what we we're going to do he's okay with it I paid him off he's going to grab him something to eat catching the itis after hearing about what he wanted. Aww baby ninjas on deck, JT and TJ get out the car so I can take your picture. Stevie hit the lock." Puck opened the door. "Go over there standing by Simon. Hold up your glow in the dark hatchets. Okay, looks good, say hatchets."

"HATCHETS!"

"That's a good picture." Mary and Denise were practicing tambourine tag-team methods, Quinn was sharpening her knife, J3 still was looking for his text, Puck took a few selfies of himself. "Alright group photo!"

PawPaw exited his vehicle wearing a beater, church socks and dress shoes with no pants and something else. "Why is PawPaw wee-wee wrapped up Aunt Denise?! Did he wrap it up for Glam-ma?"

"What?" She gasped covering TJ and JT eyes. "PawPaw where in the world is your pants?"

He looked down. "Oh…I was in a rush I got the signal to meet up I just ran out the house with my keys in hand. I'll stand next to J3 better yet stand in front of me I don't want the ladies lusting over Monica's berries and nuts. Say berries and nuts!" He shouted I smacked my forehead.

**AJE's POV**

Girl I have to get going my Aunt Unique just got here, look don't forget to watch my mommy's interview with her on _Channel 9 at 3 PM _on her hit talk show _It's Unique!_

"_Unique what happened?"_

*pops popcorn* Yeah Aunt Unique tell mommy and me what happened?

"_I was walking the strip when I heard someone yell your name I get mistaken for you so many times a day I just tell that I'm Unique I sign a few autographs take some pictures they go about their day."_

"_Does it bother you that you get mistaken for me?"_

"_Girl! To be in the same sentence with you is everything I'd just wish that the joke of us looking alike would have written out of the show. You are you and I am me."_

You better say that. *fetus hi-five and kicks*

"_AJE is agreeing with me. He tapped me on my shoulder I turned around he was looking for the baby bumb…."_

His ass better not be looking for me I didn't come for your stank, rank, droopy, crusty nuts he's not worth a kick!

"…_asking for TJ, wanting me to show him where you lived I smacked him with my purse, he pushed me in the car we had some words I spotted an officer I shouted for him he kicked me out the car."_

He got some nerve to kicking someone out of a car he needs to get kicked himself let me at him. Oh that's right I'm only a fetus that's okay my daddy can get him for mommy and me.

"_I got a few scrapes but I'm good I'm ready for him the next time he tries something if he tries it…"_

Oooh what you rolling with Aunt Unique? We need something that's going to zap Trunk well.

"_What you got?"_

"_I got my razar, my mace, some RAID highly recommended by Stacey, a bat, taser…"_

I like all of them! All of the items you listed are on the Tank Weapon Supply list compiled by Uncle Puck and Aunt Santana everything she said including broom stick handle, rocks, a car to run him over, lighter fluid, fire ants, baseballs, a big dog* reason for the asterisk applies to animal lovers only, salt, a gun, and a few more other items but you got met my point. We want him. In other news we have someone else who wants daddy to get his balls serviced hey Cherica we'll see once he returns from his business trip they probably will get a spelling bee in and I'm in agreement with you on how they don't look alike I would give you a high-five but I'll do this. *kick kick*

"_That's all on the list and more let me turn to some news see what's going on.."_

_*reporter voice* Holy damn when speed bumps get you wet more at 11._

*kicks kicks* Mommy what news station is that? *turns on television*

"_What did the cop do?"_

That's a good question mommy. What did he do?"

"_We went down to the station I gave them a detailed account of what happened, what he was wearing everything, the car everything I could remember. Hope they find him before he gets hands laid on him."_

"_I feel it in my bones that hands will be laid on him our PI called telling us that he will be attending a college party tonight. That's where the usual visitors who'd be here in my kitchen went to."_

I wish I could go. *lights match*

**Dejanae's POV**

Everyone was dancing but a few people including myself. "Muffin girl, why aren't you dancing? This party is everything."

"I'm having a good time Anna just that something feels off like I'm being watched and I feel that my mother is here."

"If you dance you won't feel anything at all." She pulled me out my chair. "Dance! There you go! Go Deja!"

"Hey boo let's dance. Oh hey…" I was busting out all the latest moves someone tapped me on my shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Who is this piece of feces?" Matt hugged around me.

He rubbed his hands together licking his lips. "Don't worry about who I am. What you thought you saw the last of me? When Tank wants something he gets what he wants. You are so pretty." He touched my face Matt smacked his hand.

"Don't you dare touch my baby girl face! You okay baby."

"Yeah, I am. Don't touch me! Ew!" I kicked at him. "I don't know where your hands have been so gross! My boo told me you gave him pinkeye. Why am I even talking to you?" I turned walking away he smacked my behind. "DON'T!" He smacked it again.

"Hey! Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone!"

"Come with me to the restroom I need you to be my lookout. Just stand right here." I washed my face. "I feel so much better." I exited the bathroom. "Thank you." I danced my way back to the dance floor. "_You gon' be my baby…"_

"Yeah you gonna be _my _baby."

"Ugh…get away from me!" I punched him in the face.

"HEY! STEVIE, PUCK, MARY, QUINN, PAWPAW, AND J3 TANK IS OVER THERE GET HIM. DEJANAE LISETTE EVANS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh Lord my mother is here." I ran back into the bathroom. "My outfit!"

"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN MY DAUGHTER DEJANAE LISETTE EVANS? I KNOW Y'ALL HEAR ME! DON'T MIND THE BEAT DOWN HOLD ON WAIT LET ME DO THIS JT AND TJ COVER YOUR EYES." I cracked the door she smacked Tank with her hatchet. "I just had to do that. Now where is she? SHE'S IN THE BATHROOM. DEJANAE COME OUT OF THERE NOW! I know you are in there." I opened the door. "M-Mom, what are you doing here?! Why TJ and JT are dressed in all black you too?"

"That's not the outfit you had on when you left! Oooh you in trouble!" TJ shouted.

"YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS? WHAT IS THIS YOU HAVE ON? THIS ISN'T THE APPROVED OUTFIT I PICKED OUT FOR YOU. If I look at the purchases this better not be among the listed purchases. I _know_ you didn't buy this with my money! Tell me you didn't."

"Um…mom…I…"

She shook her head. "These answers aren't acceptable um, mom, and I. There are only two acceptable answers it's yes or no. Did you pay for this outfit with my money?"

"Look at her tongue twisted and all."

"Jeremiah Ti'ael shut up I'm waiting."

I sighed. "Y-Your money."

"Oh no! Not having it, where are your clothes at?"

"In Anna's dorm room."

"Hey Anna, you come on we're leaving Dejanae has to get her clothes from you room you can come back cut all kinds of steps on the floor we need to go. TJ don't even think about it. Go, go. Where is her dorm room?"

"On the other side of campus Ms. Denise."

"Let's go Deja hold TJ's hands aww…look at you two. Is Deja rolling her eyes TJ?"

TJ glanced up at me. "No Aunt Denise she looks worried."

"DEJA BABY WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY YOU LEAVING?!" I turned around trying to look past my mother. "Hey baby! There are some old guys inside beating the mess out of that guy."

TJ pushed me back sizing him up. "Deja who is this boy?"

"Mom, this is my b-boyfriend Matt. Matt this is my mother."

"You got a boyfriend." TJ fainted I picked him up. "Get up TJ."

"Hi I'm Ms. Denise, Dejanae's mother and she's not allowed to date so whatever you had going on, it's over let's go Anna I'm ready to get home to get in the jets with my boo."

"S-So when can she date? C-Can I talk to her dad maybe get his blessing."

"After she graduates and her career is up and running her father and I have to approve the guy, but mostly me. We need to go bye Matthew! Let's go. Did you know Tank was going to be at this party?"

**Tank's POV**

I broke free of the bandits running outside. "I ducked them. Whew!" I rubbed my arm. "They cut me. Let me check my mini-Tank." I pulled down my pants. "Still intact whew! That lady was trying to cut my balls."

"HEY! THERE HE GOES!"

"Oh NO!" I looked around me. "No..don't…don't. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT MY BALLS! I GOT CRABS!" They all ran away.

"Only crabs I want are on my plate not from that bush of yours. I wonder who gave them to you."

I heard footsteps. "Damn! Tank what the hell done happened this time?! I go to get pick up some beers to supply the crowed they tell me a mob of people dressed in some old man who had his dick covered beat you up."

"I don't know!" He helped me up. "H-How my face looks?"

He scrunched up his face. "They got you _really_ good this time. How did they know you were here? Did that girl call them? Did you get her digits though? I want her to be my girl."

"Hell no! I didn't get her number Help me to the car." He slung me over his shoulder. "How did they find me out?!"

**Stevie's POV**

We arrived home. "TJ and JT go get out of your ninja gear and turn off your glow-in-the-dark hatchets! We can play with them tomorrow night! Dejanae sit down tell me what Tank did to you? I know he did something!

"He….."

**Sam's POV**

"How is it being at home without me or TJ?"

"_It's strange I got AJE and Conniehey to keep me company Unique is staying a couple of days just having girl time."_

"That's good, did she share with you how things happened?"

"_Yes, she did Tank was asking about TJ, wanting to know where we lived, why didn't she have a baby bump. He mistook her for me."_

"Weird y'all don't look anything alike. Is she okay? Did you get an update on the dorm party last night? Was Tank there?"

"_She has a few scrapes but with time you won't see them I got an update Tank was there pushing up all on Deja, Shane wasn't he may have stayed back to push up on that thing called Sarah. I haven't seen the pictures yet of Tank I received some of TJ, JT, and Simon in their stakeout gear with their glow in the dark hatchets! The PI is coming by tomorrow with some information."_

"I can't wait to find out what he knows…"

_**Monday…**_

**Jenny's POV**

_Scoot back, scoot back scoot back it's THE KIJAY SMITH MORNING SHOW!_ "Good Morning you fine folk you it's MONDAY also known as MUSIC MONDAY! Aren't we happy? Let's restart the countdown clock until pre-Friday eve which is Thursday Kianna reset the clock, we're going to kick off the first hour of the show with some sad news Bobbi Kristina Houston-Brown the daughter of the late great Whitney Houston and Bobby Brown passed away on Sunday she was in a coma for the last what since the beginning of the year. Right Kianna?"

"Yes, she was in a coma for 5 months, it's just really a sad situation she was only 22 years old, 22 she had such a bright future ahead of her. Our thoughts and prayers go out to Bobby Brown and the Brown family and Cissy Houston and Houston family. Um…we're going to open up the lines in a little while folk just call in and give your thoughts on this. Jenny what is your thoughts on this?"

"All truth when I first heard the news I was in the kitchen eating dinner scrolling through my twitter timeline and Jawn Murray tweeted and it took me back to when I found about her mother I believe I found out from his tweet as well it just hit me she's too young. It's sad, you pray that she would have come out of this and win in life but she did not. 22, just…man that's messing me up. I'm just at a loss for words. We're opening the lines just share your thoughts on how you feel. I'm not going to tweak your names or do funny intros nothing like that. Um first we have my boo Mary go ahead girl."

"_I remember where I was when Whitney died, and she was such an important person in pop history and to have her daughter pass away in a similar way makes Whitney's death hurt a little more, you know? It's like she died all over again. Of course it's not fair to say about Bobbi Kristina... she was her own person and I recognize that. I'm sure I have more feelings about this whole thing, but I have no coherent thoughts on it!"_

"I feel you on that it's 2:36 AM and I'm up here playing Whitney Houston." I sighed. "Up next we have Denise, my boo Denise go ahead girl."

"_If I'm being honest both their deaths was senseless her on drugs this child's a mystery. I'm just shaking my head. I don't know I hate she had to leave so young however her being reunited with her mom hopefully lets them be at peace."_

"Thanks Denise. Up next we got my girl Zini, express yourself."

"_Thank you Kianna. __I think that it's sad that she's gone, but I'm relieved that it finally happened since I feel like she had died in January. They tried everything to keep her alive but the essence of her just wasn't there anymore. I hope that she's in Heaven with her amazing mother and they spend eternity with the Lord."_

"Thanks up next my chica, the queen herself queencee23."

"_I mean like I'm happy that they're reunited, but it's so sad that she died. R.I.P baby girl. It's so crazy. I'm like so lost for words right now. R.I.P Whitney and Bobbi. You're in a better place._"

"15 after the hour Rod tell us how is traffic! And we're back from 20 minutes after the hour we still have the lines opened for you to call in and express your thoughts on this and on the line is zeejack go ahead boo."

"_It saddens me that they had to be reunited so soon. I still think something's off about Bobbi's accident/suicide attempt/whatever you want to call it. I'm not saying the guy did anything to her but I'm not 100% sure he is in the clear. To have dirty hands you don't always have to be the one dipping them in the shit if you know what I mean."_

"That was a good point she made about the dirty hands and being dipped, that was good next we have Monica. I can't say that I was going to clown right here but no."

"_Hi. Don't have any thoughts really. It is sad and I hope they rest in peace."_

"Thanks Monica for your comments I'm still waiting for your music…see just trying to lighten the mood. Love you glam-ma. Who is the final call we have?"

"We have Jujubee58 with the final call, take it away hey Mike cuzzo play _I Will Always Love you_ as she takes us out **UNTIL TOMORROW iamJLS. R.I.P. BOBBI KRISTINA**. Go ahead boo-boo."

"_If I should stay I would only be in your way so I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way…"_

"_I'm sorry for Bobby's and the family's loss! I hope they thoroughly investigate that so-called boyfriend because I truly believe he had something to do with Bobbi Kristina's death! I was kind of hoping by some miracle, she would recover with her being young and never realizing her potential! But it just wasn't meant to happen! She's gone home to be back in her mother's arms again! May their spirits soar!"_

"_I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you've dreamed of and I wish you joy and happiness but above all this I wish you love and I... will always love you I will always love you I will always love you I will always love you I will always love you I, I will always love you. You darling, I love you. I'll always...I'll always love you. Ooh Ooh."_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Seems that I have 2 folk standing in the gap for me Denise and Monica yes, I clowned I can't help it! The ideas just pop out of nowhere and I just have fun with them. Arf Arf [Let me find out they went to beat Tank's ass and I had to stay home watching chick flicks! Aunt Denise you could of bought me along I would have bit his...well he has crabs I got fur I don't have time to be itching and scratching.] Dang Conniehey get your shine on. Let's go!**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Friday…**_

**TJ's POV**

"These are so cool! Glow in the dark hatchets! Whoever thought these up is a genius!" I heard Deja sniffling. "Are you okay Deja boo?"

She was leaned against the window covering her face. "N-No. I got embarrassed in front of all the kids from my college and here. Mom did you have you t-to…?"

Auntie slowly turned around. "You already know the answer to that question I'm going to humor you and answer, yes."

"Cheer up boo." I reached up wiping her tears. "Aunt Denise fixed JT and me turkey sandwiches, we got chips, and she made a batch of peanut butter cookies JT looked the spoon and I licked the mixer so yummy to my little tummy." I licked my lips rubbing my stomach. "It's going to be okay besides I'm a _way_ better date than that Matt and much cuter." She laughed. "See you laughed."

"Where is Stevie?"

"There go daddy right there, why is he running?"

Uncle Stevie got in the car. "Whew! Quinn had him she was going to cut his balls but he shouted he had crabs we all took off running."

"Just nasty all of them I'm surprised Santana didn't put lighter fluid down there to burn his bush. Woosh!" She shook the tambourine. "Burning bush!"

"Are we good Deja?"

"Y-Yes."

"Okay, babe you want to stop of any place on the way back?" Aunt Tana flashed her lights Uncle Stevie blew the horn waving.

"No, I'm ready to get home and have a strong discussion."

Deja leaned back folding her arms. "JT what is a strong discussion? Have you had one?"

"Geez remember back to the playground when your mom called my mom." I nodded my head. "I got a strong discussion it began with _as long as you live on God's green earth I better not hear you talking about sex on the playground _you saw what happened when I slipped up I got the strong discussion level 2 with a minor level 1 part A section B paragraph C. Well my definition of a _strong_ discussion basically it's when all your fun stuff is gone you'd be happy for a nap."

"Happy for a nap? I don't like naps. Pray mommy doesn't adapt the strong discussion method." I leaned back touching my chest. "I'm too young for that."

"To young for what TJ?"

"A strong discussion."

"No you are not." I gasped zipping my lips.

**Tank's POV**

"Shit I'm itching." I dug my hands in my pants. "Awww…damn that feels good! I don't know what's going on." I removed my hand. "Man I need to take a bath I got little bugs down there I need to lather up well maybe shave. I could use a trim." I pulled down the visor. "They cut me good look at my sexy self. Where did your big ass run off to?"

Shane groaned. "I told you I went on a beer run."

"Let me see if you really went on a beer run. You keep all your damn receipts in here." I opened the glove compartment. "I don't see a got damn receipt. You didn't go on a beer run you left me up in there to get my ass whipped! You saw them come in! Didn't you? Ow. That lady with the stick whacked me good. I got this big ass ugly knot on my head."

"Okay I didn't go on any beer run I saw them coming I tried to get your attention you were too busy trying to get up on that girl. I dipped I recognized the lady from the school I hauled. How did you get them off of you? I had a call so I missed that."

"I lied saying I had crabs. Weren't you itching yourself a few days back? You think I'm being followed?"

"That's hard to say just could be coincidence. You want to go to the hospital or back to the hotel?"

"Take my ass back to the hotel I'll nurse myself back to my fine self." I reclined the seat. "Get Sarah to mend my wounds."

"You _really_ didn't get that girl number."

I punched. "Even if I did you not worthy of getting her number what kind of a guy are you that runs from getting his ass whipped. Shut the fuck up and don't say anything to me unless you're spoken too."

**Mercedes POV**

"_We told Tank don't you ever come around here, don't wanna see your face we'll make you disappear the fire in our eyes and our words are really clear so beat it, just beat it…"_

"Who is that singing?"

"That sounds like all of the fools who ran out of here before you got here. Let's see what they're up to." We walked into the kitchen, Puck was on the counter swinging a mini baby glow-in-the-dark hatchet, J3 was moon walking across the floor looking at his phone, Santana was lighting matches putting them out, Quinn was sharpening her knife like she was on _Iron Chef, _and PawPaw was sprawled out on the couch. "I know PawPaw did _not_ leave the house like this. It was dark when he left please tell me he lost his pants in the brawl. Why is he here anyway? He lives right down the street."

"Monica could have kicked him out you did tell me she was yelling about her stick that he just got it up, she could have felt some kind away. You not gonna get the stick up leaving me dry and suffering. Pump it in and out until it deflates." I clutched my chest. "What? He can go off and have his fun after I get having my fun in."

"Grandpa! PawPaw! He's snoring up a storm." I smiled. "I got the perfect thing to get him up. MARY SUE COME GET HIM HE'S READY!" I shouted he sat right up.

"She better not try to jump on these chocolate balls and this long éclair with cream filling I was hard you mentioning her name made my soufflé fall. Just look at it." PawPaw moved the pillow. "I was up here now I'm down there. Why did the both of you turn your heads?"

"Ray help him off the couch and take grandpa home you can have the pillow I'll buy another one."J3 moon-walked into me. "Watch where you are moon-walking."

"Mercedes! Did we wake you and Unique up?" He turned off the music. "We're just celebrating; I'm still waiting on my text." He shook his phone in my face.

"Okay, I got you with your text." I pulled out my phone. "Darn it the schedule text didn't go through. Let me just send it now. There."

He smiled. "Great it just hit my phone. Wait! What in the hell kind of text is this?"

"What do you mean J3 I sent you a text."

"Yeah, you did you said _glad to see Ayana back,_ who is Anyana? I'm still trying to figure out your message to the text I sent you at the beach bash."

"J3 let this text message go I don't remember what it said I deleted be happy you got that. Also don't you _ever_ and I mean this _ever_ send me a text come to my room and ask me to answer, better don't call me and tell me to answer your text because if you do it the next time I'm going to take your phone and shove it down your throat! You got me."

"Y-Y-Yeah, I got you I _won't_ do that no more. I'm going to bed night."

"Good Night. I love you. I mean it!" I threw one of Conniehey balls at Puck. "Puck can you please share with me the details that it right for you to dance on my island. Get down from there!"

"We are just celebrating our second family beat down _stomp Tank right foot smack up hit to the left two kicks to kicks _that." He jumped off the counter. "Was so freaking awesome! I paid off the cop he went to get him so soul food as we were leaving he was slumped over sleep with a chicken leg in his hand! It was everything. Hi Unique. When did you get here?"

"Around 9 o'clock tonight. Mercedes I'm going back to bed. I'll catch you in a few hours."

"Okay."

"What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you all in a minute after I get those two to act normal. Quinn please stop sharpening your knives, Tana give me the matches both of you sit down." I grabbed Tana matches dousing them water. "There, sit Quinn your knives right there. Do any of you want anything to drink?"

"No."

"Good because I'm thirsty myself how did it all go down."

"We got their first, PawPaw showed up, Mary and Simon, Stevie showed up last we took pictures of TJ, Simon, and JT in their ninja gear, epic we rolled up the dorm together, Mama Mary was pimping with that stick, Denise knocked on the door we get up in there she spotted Tank she popped him a few times, TJ, JT, and Simon all get their hits in she goes off to Dejanae we handle Tank he rolls out we run after him, he _thought _he got away…"

"Yeah, yeah we circled him Quinn was about to cut his balls Mary Mary had got his pants off but he said he had crabs! We took off running once we were on the road I kicked myself for not dropping a match on him. I had the perfect chance! I'm slipping in my ways!"

"My torture wish almost came true! Man! Artie still stands alone. What's Unique doing here?"

"Tank thought she was me he would but Tank not too bright so I can see that idiot making a mistake tried to take her hostage pushed her out the car. She's fine. Do any of you know if everything is okay with Deja?"

**Stevie's POV**

We arrived home. "TJ and JT go get out of your ninja gear and turn off your glow-in-the-dark hatchets! We can play with them tomorrow night! Dejanae sit down tell me what Tank did to you? I know he did something!"

"He…."

Denise snapped her fingers. "No, Stevie this is how we're going to do this, Dejanae start from the top."

"First I went to Anna's dorm room to change clothes and then we went to the party. We were having a

great time I was talking and dancing with Matt when Tank popped out and started harassing me then you guys came. That was that."

"Harassing you about what? Did he touch you?"

"About not wanting to give him my number he was touching my face, and my butt."

Denise opened the closet pulling out a shovel. "That's it I'm gone! Stevie get my bail money ready." Denise was in arm reach of the door. "Stevie, why did you stop me? I need to lay all parts of my body that can cause him harm on him. I guarantee he ain't never felt the fire like the one imma start!" She called someone. "Hello Tana bring your m…"

I snatched the phone. "Santana no everything is okay don't light any matches I'll see you tomorrow. I know baby calm down breath. Inhale, exhale I'll get the jets working then I can get to working."

"I don't… the jets can soothe me the _only_ then that can and _will _soothe me is slicing Tank! Where is my hatchet?! Let me calm myself down. Did you drink at the party?"

"No I didn't drink at the party other kids were drinking someone did set a drink before me I don't know

who it was I didn't bother to taste it someone or Tank could have slipped something in my drink. I'm sorry mom."

"Why did you lie to me about having a boyfriend? Where did you meet him? Are you a virgin?"

"I met Matt at school where we had to do a romantic screen for a summer play I've only known him for a couple months the reason I lied is because I knew how my mom would react. There are kids in my class doing drugs and stealing cars. All I want to do is go on dates. Yes, mommy I am feet on the floor at _all _times. You should be proud of me."

I sat down Denise had this under control. "To make sure we're scheduling a doctor's appointment." Deja jaw dropped. "Now listen to me Dejanae Lisette do you see any of those other kids here. The answer to that is no, I don't care about what _they_ do I care about what _you_ do you were out there in this outfit not approved by me anything could of happened to you, you are punished no phone, parties, no friends after your last class hit the highway. You understand?"

"Yes, mommy. Do I get the phone for my commutes?"

"Is the strong discussion over? JT and me are all set up in the kitchen waiting for our date I already took the liberty of taking out your sandwiches with your name on it." TJ nudged Deja.

"Yeah, we're done take off those clothes. Not bad for your first S.D., you'll get better as time goes on. Now I'm going to go return these things to the store."

"Denise, baby it's late the mall is closed. I know where you want to go, find Tank. We already did a number on him let him semi-heal up so can repeat the process."

"Your form of healing and my form of healing for him is totally different. If he stops bleeding from a little cut he's healed in my eyes and I beat him down. He touched my baby that's my child. She's a beautiful young lady but ooo he's lucky I didn't see him with hands on her had I he'd be gone _so gone… I've been sitting here can't get Tank off my mind I've tried my best to contain myself and be strong I'm driving myself insane wishing I could cut his face but the truth remains Tank will be gone, gone."_

"Check out my baby with vocals." I licked my lips. "Now how about those jets?"

_**Saturday…**_

**AJE's POV**

*yawns* Whew! Last night was a late night mommy, aunt Unique, and me didn't go to sleep until around midnight, I was back up around 1:30 for their party I had my own little one down here mommy supplied me some drink, I finished off the popcorn I need to start on brunch *opens refrigerator* Who ate my last Eggo? That's right it was me I'm the only one living down here I have to wait until I reach the outside world to cause havoc over my food! Mommy was starvin' like Marvin but was too tired to make her way to the kitchen to fix anything thankful for that Eggo it hit the spot. What should I have today? Let me see what mommy is going to have first in the meantime Glam-ma said I'm too much for her and I'm only in the womb just you _wait_ until I enter the real world oh no she's back on her knees what Jenny do this time?

**Conniehey POV**

Arf [I know I probably should have not peed on Denise car but the grass was too pretty for me to leave a wet spot the tire look more appealing, she felt some kind a way after that just spray some water on it back to being where it was before I left my mark on it. I just miss TJ. If she visits I'm going to apologize the best way I know how.]

**Mercedes POV**

"Conniehey TJ will be home tomorrow." I patted his head. "He has been sitting in that spot since yesterday once we dropped him off, mom the PI is here." I opened the door. "Nice to see you again everyone is in the dining room."

"Everyone? You've invited other people."

"Sam is out of town first away game of the season he would be joining us via FaceTime but he's in a meeting so taking his place is our friend Puck, my brother JJ, Sam's brother Stevie. You remember his mother."

"That I do, your mother isn't joining us."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not this time she's at choir rehearsal I'll fill her in later. Let's have a seat everyone."

"Cut to the chase Mr. PI what has Tank been up to?"

"Nice to meet you all I've been following Tank this week he was released from jail on Monday on the bond of 5k, these two people went to pick him up I have them as Shane Tinsley and Sarah Parks. He's known Shane Tinsley since high school they played on the same team, defense and this Sarah Parks she's just typical gold digger who wants it all, he was booked on the these following charges, they also set up a gofundme account for Tank release they only raised $500, he's staying at Sarah's house the house that you lived in previously is up for rent, I rented the place that will be my living quarters, I want to be in his surroundings."

"So you've seen Tank up close and personal?"

"People are donating money to him. Folks really believe his ass."

"No, I have a partner he's my eyes and ears there, once we released they came here to San Diego, ate at Chipotle, rented a room at the Holiday Inn for $185 a night they've been driving around neighborhoods taking photos trying to blend in but you can tell that they don't fit. "

"What about the dorm party? How they find out?"

"They were at the mall after he pushed down a Unique Adams I have the police report right here after fleeing the scene he and Shane met some college students, he got a flyer was invited to the dorm party, shopped for some clothes then he and Mr. Tinsley left for the party, PawPaw, Stevie, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mary E. Mary, Denise, TJ, JT, and Simon were all in attendance for the generational family beat down. Mr. Evans that remix was hot _pick a bat smack him upside the head two smacks, two smacks, playing the tambourine, kick him real smooth, One kick…"_ They started dancing.

Denise popped up playing a tambourine solo I clapped my hands. "Hey! Hey! Please stop dancing! This is very important information we are getting here. Do you know if he went to the hospital for treatment?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Evans let me act profession just that…okay we'll bust out the Evans Family Beat Down after we get through. No he didn't go to the hospital for any kind of treatment back to the hotel he went. Pretty basic week for him, he's not getting mail under his name, he has an alias, you do know of that?"

"Yes, just what name he has numerous IDs he was calling himself Oscar Harrison."

"Oscar Harrison, David Parker, Jorge Marley, Allen Riley…Tank has almost 30 fake IDs from different states. Also he sent off to get TJ's birth certificate…"

**A/N: I'll leave it right here Why does Tank need TJ's birth certificate if he's trying to forge one? Hmm… until tomorrow iamJLS**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Mini chapter here I've been dropping chapters every day since Glam-ma's birthday was going to include some more stuff but AJE and I have to discuss a few things. She's calling me in a little while. **

**Happy Reading (: - I'm on the phone w/ myhiggins25 right now she's making her some ice-water.**

**Mercedes POV**

"His birth certificate Tank isn't listed as TJ's father on that document Sam and I had that amended 2 months ago. Why does he care about that now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "He could try to take you to court to establish paternity that he is TJ's father, get visitation, or get sole custody."

"Woah it will be a cold day in hell if any of those things happen I put my whole body down forget the foot, TJ isn't and will not be in the care of the Tank through the courts, you don't know what he and Mercedes went through with that bum."

"Puck is right Tank doesn't care about TJ it's all about him. Did you not see the smear campaign he tried to run but it didn't go anywhere?"

"Yeah, he has people believing him sad thing it is women who are in his corner I know you watched the interview."

PI removed his glasses. "Yes, I did watch the interview I'm sorry for what you went through but I don't have no control over what he does all actions lies with him, I follow and report them to you it takes some weeks for the document to show up so as of right now we're good that's all for this week. I'll see you all next week same time."

"Okay sis I'll show him to the door."

"Thanks JJ again thank you. Continue to do your best."

"You all enjoy the rest of your day." I shook his hand. "I will Mrs. Evans."

"What do you think Tank is going to do when he finds out that the incomplete is now complete that TJ is full a fledge Evans? He does know that TJ doesn't stand for Tank Junior?"

"He already knows that TJ name is Thaddeus."

"How do you know that for sure Mercedes?"

"In one of the boxes was TJ's birth certificate he scratched out Thaddeus Joshua writing on top Tank Junior also he scratched out Evans the rude awakening is going to hit him hard I care partially but then I don't care. The partially is why Thaddeus isn't in your care, he doesn't think about him, his dreams are gone, he's a happy child the I don't care; let him know that my son is an Evans."

"E-E-E-E Unit!"

"What Stevie?"

"Oh, TJ and JT came up with that when we went on our family beat down, Mercedes wish you could have been there did you get all of the details?"

"That I did PawPaw took a few shots before joining in on the beat down the thing that was covering his penis fell off but that didn't stop him that he wasn't fully dressed, Mary was wheeling and jabbing that stick, Mary had a washboard smacking him, JT, TJ, and Simon all got in on it too. You, Denise, JT, and TJ all dressed in matching outfits like ninjas. Where did you get those mini glow in the dark hatchets?"

"That was a special order from this online store. Did Stevie tell you about..." Denise screamed. "I'm gone! Conniehey lick my foot!"

Arf [You taste like peanut butter!]

"Conniehey! Why did you do that? You know Denise doesn't like dogs. I'm sorry! Go upstairs or go in the corner! J3 take him outside."

Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf ARF Arf [Whatever! She'll learn to love me I'm a fine furry four legged one. She loves Stevie! I mean look at him!]

"A'ight let's go boy! We'll play fetch."

"Like the The KiJay Smith Show theme song _scoot back, scoot back, scoot back Conniehey!_ He licked my foot. Do you see any broken skin Stevie?" Denise put her foot in his lap. "Do you see bite marks? Wipe it off."

"No baby your foot is fine. He just licked your foot no teeth marks either. You are fine. You will live."

"You don't know what a dog lick might do. I have to slice him! Did you tell Mercedes about Dejanae at the dorm party?"

"No, he didn't. Did she come into contact with Tank?"

"Yes, she did his old butt was there following her around, trying to get her number, feeling on her, behind that I did not see I still hit whacked him a few times with me hatchet before I got her up out of there in her unapproved outfit. She's back at the house watching the boys…"

"Um, the PI is back." Ray opened the door. "You just left why you are back so soon? Forgot an important detail to share with us?"

"Hell yeah! We didn't get to do the Evans Family Beat Down Dance. Let's go! Stevie start us off!"

"Let's dance AJE."

**AJE's POV**

I was wondering if he was going to return back I'm waiting to get my dance on I like this PI dude he's ready to bust a move while on the job. Does he have the moves like Jagger?

"_This is ain't nothing new, the generational beat down part 2 featurin' the Evans family and this time we're going to slap him crazy we're gonna slap him crazy clap, clap, clap, clap your hands clap, clap, clap, clap your hands."_

I can't clap my hands I'll just do light kicks soft kick AJE soft kick AJE hey come on get your dance on all fetuses to the floor!

_"Alright now, we're gonna do the basic steps pick up a bat hit him up on the life side y'all one kick this time, right foot, let's kick left foot, let's kick, stomp Tank real smooth."_

Aw yeah slap AJE that's right pick up a bat kick I'll kick hard kick.

"_Ow wait that was a hard kick."_

Sorry mommy I'm just into this dance let me kick my inflated Tank doll. You piece of crap you waste of a good nut your father wasn't worthy of that release your mother should have swallowed you. Let's dance. Go! Shimmy in the belly. Who voice is that?! Don't say that is who I think it is.

**TJ's POV**

"JT this zoo is the best when daddy and mommy got engaged we had of a tour of the pandas got to see some of the animals up close it was awesome this will be my third time going back. I'm ready to go to the zoo, aren't you happy about the zoo Deja?"

"No once you guys leave I'm going upstairs to my room to sulk." She put the pillow over her face. "I miss Matt."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to join us! Forget about Matt you got me! Aww here I am thinking I get to hold your hand the whole time." I snapped my fingers. "Gosh darn it."

The door opened. "They're back upstairs I go have fun at the zoo JT fall into the tiger cage and get bit. TJ have fun boo."

"I will! I'll bring you back something from the gift shop. Do you have any requests?"

"No, I'm sure to love anything you bring me back." She sighed. "I'll be in my room with a book wish I had a carrier pigeon."

"TJ your mother says hi so does Conniehey…"

"That Conniehey licked my foot that dog. I walked in the house did my little solo I don't even know where he was I'm talking to your mother and then I felt something wet." She checked out her foot in the mirror. "My foot! I have to walk I have to wear cute shoes. I'm yet here the prayers of the righteous are working."

"Aww come on Aunt Denise he probably just wanted to see what you taste like I'd think he probably say peanut butter after those cookies you made."

"They were good baby also granny says hi too." I stood there just moving my eyes. "TJ are you okay?"

"Yeah, did mommy FaceTime her?"

"No she's here for the gender reveal party next week."

"Why is she here so early?! She could have landed on Friday afternoon that's long of enough time to boss people around. The stress in my life has returned I feel sorry for mommy and AJE. I only got a few more hours of being stress free."

"What about Gabby TJ?"

"JT Gabby isn't _even_ on the same level as my granny, once you meet her you'll know why. Gabby got her stuff in check after the beat down Jazzy gave her at recess second week of school she already getting suspended."

"Y'all ready for the zoo!" Aunt Denise asked looking through her purse. "Okay it's there."

"We are! Aunt Denise is you going to carry your hatchet along with you? Is your hatchet like the good people of All State?"

"Yes, it is this. We are in the good hands of All Hatchet along with Azimio and Ray."

"Hi Guys! Did you hear about what we did last night?! It was epic! The highlight for me was laying hands on Tank the low was finding out that Deja my boo had a boo but now he's her ex-boo since he didn't get the clearance from Aunt Denise so I'm back in the number one spot! Hi JAZZY!" I gave her a hug. "Glam-ma let you out! How has it been on the inside? I thought she said you couldn't go to the zoo with us. Hi Ian and Logan!"

"Hi TJ."

"TJ I heard about the beat down. I want a mini glow in the dark hatchet! Where did you get one?"

"Aunt Denise."

"_Denise no! You aren't taking a hatchet to the zoo! You don't need it. Give me your purse!"_

"_Stevie if I we…_" Stevie yanked her in for a kiss she melted Muffin removed the hatchet grabbing her phone. "Whew!"

"Oooooh! Get it Stevie! She was going to be one of my Pawpettes I wouldn't mind being up on that." Glam-ma smacked PawPaw.

"Forget about her being one of your Pawpettes I'm still waiting for you to get up on me giving me my stick! Running out the house last night showing all of the world what I get to play with. "PawPaw whispered in her ear. "Guys! We have to um…go back to the house! JAZZY YOU'RE GOING TO THE ZOO WITH JACEY! COME ON HERBIE!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Why are you guys doing dancing? Who was that lady with Stevie?" She was popping her fingers. "Hi Mary! Why are you all shocked and surprise to see me?"

"Mom, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm here to help plan for the gender reveal party." She pulled into a hug. "Right AJE, right baby girl. I thought you said that she was an active little one. She's not moving."

"She might be sleep."

**AJE's POV**

Oh lord! She's back?! Already! I rather see daddy's stick! Ah! *AJE FAINTS my pet chinchilla Cinnamon fans me*

"_Hi AJE granny is here! Granny's baby! Where is my other baby?"_

**Mercedes POV**

"T-TJ is spending the week with Uncle Stevie and Aunt Denise." She gently patted my belly. "Mom, let her be I thought that you were at choir rehearsal."

"That's what I told your father so he could let me out of the house I packed a bag a few weeks back leaving it at a friend's house I picked it up on my way to the airport here I am. What are you doing with your phone?"

"I'm calling daddy. Mom like Deborah Cox said _you not supposed to be here_. Hello daddy? What you mean….JJ open the door."

"Bernice I just knew that you would pull something like this I called the church to see if choir rehearsal had started but when they said it didn't the only logical place that you go was to the airport. Hi Mercedes baby." He kissed me on the cheek. "Why are you here?"

"That's right! I had to come back out here to help prepare for the party. Mary where is the list?"

"Mary do not give her any list. We are going back to Lima!" He picked up her suitcase. "Let's go woman!"

"Joshua I'm not going anywhere! You can go back to Lima alone! I'm staying here until AJE is born!"

**Cinnamon's POV**

What? *Cinnamon faints* Who is going to fan me?! Wait! Why did I faint?

**A/N: We'll pick it up tomorrow AJE has a pet. Lol Until tomorrow folks iamJLS **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: For those wondering if AJE called me, she did we talked about her pet and future adventures she would like to go on, she says hi, she made another purchase I can't say the fetus sworn me to secrecy. Anyway What's going on now? Hmm…**

**H-A-P-P-Y R-E-A-D-I-N-G (:**

**Mercedes's POV**

Conniehey walked into the living room. "Hey Conniehey I'm back." Conniehey fainted.

"Why did he faint? Conniehey! Get up! This dog is crazy."

"What?!" I shook my head. "Mom, why I thought that we established that you could return for this and _before_ the baby shower and stay for like couple of months."

"Yes but I thought if Mary could be out here why can't I?" She popped daddy's hand. "Drop my luggage Joshua. I'm staying."

"I had a feeling that you were going to say this so I had this drawn up."

"What you had drawn up Josh?" She snatched the paper. "A contract?! I'm not signing this! You won't make me! This is my baby and grandbabies Mercedes tell your father that he's gone crazy with this."

"Mom, sign the paper! J3 hand over your pen if you want to stay until the baby is born you'd sign this."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we all are serious!"

She pulled out a chair sitting down. "Mary, tell me did you have to sign a contract?"

"Bernice no I didn't it's that I know my place and the other thing that is different from my situation and yours is that I was asked. My son asked me granted it's been some years and you missed out on a lot with the pregnancy and birth of TJ, if you care enough for Mercedes you will sign this contract."

Mary pushed the paper in front of her. "Do you think that I should sign it? Let me rephrase it, would you sign it?"

"Bernice, yes I would sign it you want to be here for everything you have to abide by what Sam and Mercedes say, TJ is their child you can't butt in when they have put their foot down TJ already has a routine no need in you changing it up. I'm here to assist Mercedes with what she needs me with, I wouldn't mind you joining me out here but you have to just bring it down from 100 to a low 20."

She rolled her eyes. "Geez, some one hand me pen." J3 placed it in her hand. "There you have it. It is signed! I get to stay!"

"No you don't you just signed a contract that states after the gender reveal party that you Bernice Jones will return to Lima, Ohio with your husband Joshua Jones the next day only to return for the baby shower and two months after AJE is born."

She gasped. "Joshua no you did not."

"Yes, I did Bernice you are just too much enjoy your time here for these few days. Mercedes what do you have up in this refrigerator." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm starvin' like Marvin."

"We have some left over pizza."

"Meh, hello Unique I saw your show I love it!" He kissed her on the cheek. "I love it! I love how you end it _It's Unique!_"

"Thank you and Mercedes is coming up next but before then, what happened to you?"

"Oh, um…Tank did this to me."

"Child say what? Mercedes you know of this."

I sighed. "Yes mom. I know about it the PI just left detailing everything that happened. Daddy do you want me to heat you up a few slices of pizza?"

"No I'll help myself all you can do for me is sit down prop up your feet."

Mom smacked his head. "I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm going up to get settle in you won't be getting my cookie tonight. Unique help me with my things you can tell me everything that happened."

"Okay. So I was out…"

"I'll make due baby you know you can't go long without me!" She walked up the stairs fussing. "I knew that would work. So, how is everything with you baby girl?

"Mercedes I'm going out to the grocery shopping. Do you have the list ready?"

"Yes, I do." I opened memo. "I wrote it on my phone I'll send it to you because I have a few more things I need to add. "

"Alright, J3 are you coming with me."

"Mercedes are you good?"'

"Go ahead J3 I'm good. I'm not going anywhere just going to sit her to catch up with daddy and Puck is here."

"A'ight, Uncle Joshua do you want anything?"

He smacked his lips. "Chipotle, baby girl you want something from there?" He opened his wallet handing J3 $100.

"Yes, please daddy. J3 you know what I like."

"For sure, unc your usual?"

"Yeah. Hurry back now."

"I WILL!" J3 shouted running out the house.

"Mercedes I'm going to take Conniehey for a walk." Conniehey sat up. "I knew that would perk you up.  
Let's go."

Arf [I'm going for a walk I hope I see that chick I like I heard that she's spayed. She meets my requirements. _Who is the dog that wants her to lick his balls? Conniehey!_]

Dad laughed. "That Conniehey is funny. Where is Conniehey best friend TJ and Uncle Stevie?"

"Stevie believe it or not has a fiancé they're engaged to be married."

"You joking?! The big kid himself scored someone! Wow! How did TJ take the news?"

"Daddy you're going to love this TJ drew some picture to ask Stevie's girl the kiddie version of 21 questions, when he saw it was Aunt Denise he ripped them up and she has a 19 year old daughter that he has a crush on that's all the approval TJ needed."

"TJ is boy so fresh I don't know what you and Sam are gonna do with him by the time he turns into a teen. What about the boo in his age range Gabby or Jazzy?"

"I'm looking forward to the day on the other hand I'm not. They're both fine Jazzy got suspended for beating up Gabby, Jazzy said that Gabby pushed her, Gabby said she didn't do it came to blows I thought the first suspension for either one of them would be over who could get to sit next to TJ proved me wrong."

"I know my grandson is cute and all of that they too young to be fighting over him maybe second grade or third. This next thing I'm going to say is a somewhat none of my business but last time your mother and I were out here you and Sam were going at it like some horny rabbits. Is Sam enjoying it or he needs a break?" He singsong.

"Daddy I haven't been in the mood Sam hasn't played since we christened our room that first night after that it was on a slow decline. We had our ultrasound this week he let it be known that he's been without asking if there were any pills."

"Oh, Sam! No, why? Did you feel embarrassed?"

"Yes, I did same level as when he was screaming out the window as we made our way down here for the engagement week he was screaming _slay Mercedes slay tell them why you wounded_ I put the blanket over my head. With this…"

He patted my knee. "This is a talk your mother should have with you but I'm going to speak for Sam with your brother your mother went through the same thing I had to be hands on…"

I covered my ears. "Dad this is something that I don't want to hear or vision."

"Just how can I word this I know you probably don't feel sexy for Sam that you are just his wife with a mini human growing on the inside but Sam loves you regardless how you look, it can be your worst day where you don't get anything done he still loves you go plan a romantic night him and you TJ is in the protective care of family surprise him with this. I know you miss that."

"Yes, I do miss it daddy. I'm not going to lie I swear AJE is controlling that…oh." I closed my eyes giggling. "I love it when he does that, and that."

"Mercedes…." He propped up his head. "You love it when Sam does what?"

"I can't tell you daddy but I'll make sure Sam thanks you when he gets back from this game on Sunday night!"

**AJE's POV**

Cinnamon – AJE girl get up! Your grandfather just shared some exiting news your granny won't be staying until you arrive.

Say what? You know I was fetus down I want to thank you for fanning me!

Cinnamon – It was nothing he just made her sign a contract she must roll out when he rolls out! She's coming back at a later date!

That's the best news I've heard since I've been growing up in here but I got one question for you. What did mommy get to eat? Oh what *smacks lips* Chipotle! I'm straight. Aunt Mary and Aunt Rachel went shopping at Costco yesterday and I forgot to tell her to get you some food but you can have some carrots. I know a lot of you are wondering when did I get a pet I called Jenny yesterday saying I need one.

Cinnamon – Okay ooh these carrots hit the spot the both of us will check in with you later.

**TJ's POV**

"Hey Simba! _You're gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware! One day you will be king!"_ I jumped hearing the applause. "Thank you. I get my vocals from my mommy! Don't forget to watch my mommy's interview on my aunt's TV show _It's Unique!_ He is so huge! Look at them paws."

"They are huge!"

"I know right. Wassup little man." I gasped turning around. "Surprise that you'd see me again you gonna give me your Uncle Shane a hug." Azimio stepped in twisting his arm. "Ohhh..shit! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Oh no! Stevie! You told me to leave my hatchet at home there go Shane that's okay. I got this!" She pulled out her mini razor slicing his arm. "Serves him right TJ are you okay?"

"Yes, Aunt Denise. He popped out of nowhere he wanted me to hug his nasty self."

"My nephew hug you?" Uncle Stevie walked a few steps back running kicking him in the face. "That's for Tank's ass!"

"Don't you mess with my boo." Gabby smacked him.

"Yeah, leave TJ alone!" Jazzy kicked him in his balls. JT, Ian and Logan jumped on Shane punching him.

"Stevie record this! We have to show Puck this beat down. Get him!"

The security guard appeared out the crowd. "Hey! Hey! Kids stop! Get off him! Sir let him go! Get your arms from around his neck."

Shane although he was black turned a shade lighter. "Let me go! I can't…" Azimio released his grip pushing him to the ground. "Breathe! Why did you do that?!" He coughed. "I just wanted to speak to my nephew."

"I am not your nephew! Stop calling yourself Uncle Shane! You big turd!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave you are disturbing the peace of the visitors here at the San Diego zoo along with the animas, Mufusa over there isn't too happy!"

"B-But what about them look at what that did to me! Forget Muf-"

RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR "WOW! GO AHEAD MUFUSA GET YOUR ROAR ON!"

"….I'm gone!" Shane got up running he dropped something I put it in my pocket.

"Wow! It's been a minute since he's let out a roar he was over that foolishness too. Are you guys alright? You are okay son? You kids were putting a work in on him."

"Yeah, I'm good we have a saying and it's…SCOOT BACK, SCOOT BACK, SCOOT BACK! Yeah!" We all hi-fived.

"I like that! I'm going to have to use that. You all enjoy the rest of your visit here at the San Diego zoo."

"Baby, I want to apologize to you for telling to keep your hatchet at home I'm glad you had your razors you were right and I was wrong."

"I accept your apology Stevie." They kissed Mufusa purred. "Mufusa! You too much!"

Jacey ran down the hill. "Stacey and me were down there looking at the panda bear we hear two ladies talking about how some kids were beating up on some guy was it. Was it Shane? Was it Tank?"

"You can tell by the way Denise is calm it wasn't Tank, Brittany didn't even have to chase after Tana she felt it wasn't him."

"Yeah, Shane ass was here Azimio took him down then the kids minus TJ went in on him. No worries we got video we need a movie night out our house!"

"YAY!"

"We need snacks for later on! Listen up we're going to visit a few more animals hit up the gift shop, grocery store change into PJs then movie night Stenise house!"

This kid tapped Aunt Denise on her shoulder. "Excuse me Ms. Pittman? I told y'all this was Ms. Pittman. Are these all your kids?"

"No, my son, nieces and nephew Avery how are you?"

"I'm good, where is Deja?!"

"Deja is at home sulking she know I don't play. Stevie, boo this is one of my students I taught English III she and Deja were in my class."

"Yeah, Ms. Pittman didn't play! Her classroom was on lock you didn't even clown with the substitute. Best teacher I ever had! You know I attend UCLA right?"

**Conniehey's POV**

Jenny asked Mary and Denise a question about me not knowing where she was going to go with it and they both said no only one who said yes was Deja at least one of them loves me!

"_Conniehey, Conniehey can you believe that granny was trying to stay?"_

Arf [She's overbearing! Glad granddaddy made a contract.]

"_Is that why you fainted?"_

Arf [Yeup channeled my inner TJ he would be so proud of me.] I raised my leg peeing on a tree. I had to drain my mini lizard.

"_You know what Conniehey I'm going to tell you my plan for since all you do is bark it's going to be safe with you. I'm going to…"_

"_Hey Princess come back here you got off your leash."_

Arf Arf [Here she comes! Here she comes!] I sat.

"_Conniehey why are you sitting boy we suppose to be….oh I see why?"_ Puck rubbed my head. _"You like her don't you." _ I licked his face. _"I take that as a yes."_

Arf [You look good today.] I walked around her sniffing Arf [Smell good too.]

Arf [Hi Conniehey.]

"_Princess here you are I should have known! Conniehey hi boy enjoying your walk."_

Arf Arf [Now I am. You two talk amongst yourselves we got to catch up.]

Arf [Where is TJ?]

Arf Arf He's at the zoo he'll be home tomorrow I can't wait I had to sit through chick flicks but I wouldn't mind if I sat through them with you. No doggying around. Did you hear about that beat down?]

Arf [Yeah, my owner Anna goes to that college she said some lady crashed the party breaking up Matt and Deja.]

Arf [Deja had a boyfriend?] Conniehey faints.

"_Um…yeah I have to get going Conniehey has fainted again. Um yeah I can't do that maybe some other time. Glad you got Princess back I have to get him back home. Conniehey get up boy. Do you want Princess to see you like this?"_

Ar [I can't even get out a full bark! Pick me up I'm slain to the grass! But Princess ass!] AOOOOOO AOOOO

Arf [_Conniehey it's yours all yours if you want it tonight I'll give you your Conniehey special all through the night._] OOOOA

"_Conniehey I thought you were neutered."_

Arf [I took one of PawPaw pills you going to have to carry me home.]

"_That's too much for a dog"_

Arf [I popped one of PawPaw pills!]

**TJ's POV**

"Oh good! Deja did the laundry. That's nice of her. Is that her phone in her hand?" Aunt snatched it waking Deja up. "Why do you have your phone?"

"M-Mom I needed some notes I took them on my phone I called dad and he gave me the password I also texted him. That's it. You can check and see. I promise you. I did not call him you can check my call log, check the bill, you can check iTunes to see if I downloaded a app to text him in secret Matt and I are over now I just needed my phone because I had some notes I needed I took a picture of them _that's_ why I had my phone."

"Mmmmm…dad okay you texted and called him. I'm still going to check through it to make sure. I'm going up to shower jets on deck. Deja get TJ in his PJ's we're having movie night!"

"Deja! Hi Deja boo! Here is your gift from the zoo I hope you love it I named him already Thadnae my name and your name."

"Thank you." She pulled out the bear. "So cute a lion I'm going to put this on my bed at school. Let's go upstairs get you changed. You know what movie we're watching?"

I sat on the bed kicking off my shoes. "The beat down us kids got into was two of them can't wait to watch the other one. What did you do while we were gone?"

"Did some homework, studied, looked over some notes, scrolled through my phone all my pictures of him are gone. Put these on and I'm going to put these in your bag." She picked up my shorts. "TJ what is this in your pocket? Who does this belong to?"

"Shane."

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What's going on?" She held up the phone. "Who phone is this? Where did this came from?"

"I was packing up TJ's items putting his dirty clothes in a separate bag this fell out his pocket he says it belongs to Shane."

"Shane dropped this?"

"Uh-huh when Mufusa roared it fell out of his pocket everyone was so focused on him I picked it up then Jacey showed up thought nothing of it."

"Baby! Come on I got the jets ready."

"Stevie this is Shane's phone."

"Shane dropped his phone! How did you get it?"

"TJ had it this whole time. It's ringing! Should we answer it?"

"Answer it. No, let it go to voice mail."

"What if we don't know his passcode to get to his voicemail? He hung up! Dammit!" She flipped over the phone. "We'll get access after all Shane wrote his password on the back of his phone. Idiot."

"Let's listen to the voice-mail."

"_Hello Shane. Shane. Come on man leave it to you to play on my phone well since you are too busy to say anything I went by their house I didn't get over it some crazy ass guy showed up pulling off my mask…."_

**Sam's POV**

I'm tired and sleepy but I must end my day with FaceTime with the wifey. "Hi baby I can't talk too long how was everything today."

"_Very eventful the PI said take has a gofundme account, they're staying at a Holiday Inn,, the biggest news is that he's requesting for a copy of TJ's birth certificate."_

"Why is he requesting for that? It's complete."

"_That's what I said he said something on the lines Tank might try to get full custody of TJ, visitations something."_

"I'll call our lawyers no such thing will happen Tank doesn't even care about TJ he got some nerve. You look tired baby I know that didn't drain you?"

"_No, that didn't just my mother is here."_

I dropped phone. "Wait I dropped it on my face. I'm good. That would explain the bags under your eyes she hasn't been stressing you out so far, has she?"

"_Yes, she is I woke up from a nap she had a color wheel picking out the colors she wanted on the wall and wallpaper she gave me my baby shower gift list. She selected the items herself. The menu, she's asking about the cake and daddy is out here too."_

"I was about to ask he's healed now he can put his foot down how did this breech happen."

"_Her being smart packing a bag leaving it at a friend house daddy made her sign a contract that she would leave with him to only return for the baby shower and a couple months for us to get settled it. she held up for almost 45 minutes until your mother sweet talked her into signing it she was happy thinking she was staying until AJE arrived she has to go home."_

"How did the beat down go?"

"_All of them fools were up in here in the kitchen dancing to Michael Jackson Beat It, PawPaw knocked out on the couch with no pants on the pillow on his area I let him have the pillow no need for me in saving that."_

"Was it my nap pillow? Say it wasn't my pillow." I crossed my fingers.

"_Sorry baby."_

"NOOOOOOOOO! Ew! I loved that pillow! We're going to have to replace that whole couch. He didn't have any pants on. Did he leave any stains?"

"_Sam! Ew! I didn't think to check for some stains I don't even. In the words of Denise I cannot! I just can't! How are you?"_

"I'm stressed out!"

"_When you get home I can help you get unstressed."_

"How?"

"_Sam! What do you mean how? You know!"_ She flashed her boob.

I smiled. "A spelling bee?" She nodded my head laughing. "D-Don't say this and get tired or change your mind or not in the mood…"

"_Nope I have a little something up my sleeve for you when you return. Just be ready!_ _Sam I'll be ready, I know you'll be ready…"_

**Sam's Stick POV**

_Bring it. Unh, unh, unh, unh bicka bicka bow bow bow, bicka bow bow bump bump On your mark ready set blood flow, rising up for Cedes you know I go psycho when I hit it, just can't sit gotta get jiggy with it ooh that's it Mercedes honey honey come ride_

**Sam Balls POV**

Ball 1- _Hot nuts gettin' jiggy with it na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana gettin jiggy wit it_

Ball 2 - _Hot nuts gettin' jiggy with it na na na na na na na nana na na na na nana gettin jiggy wit it_

Ball 1 – Let's do another song let me think hm…_ Cater 2 she does __anything for her Sam, Mercedes you blow us away, you got his slippers, his dinner, his dessert and so much more anything you want anything you want just cater to Sam _

Ball 2 - _Inspire me from the heart, can't nothing tear us apart; he's all you want in a man we put our life in your hands I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more anything you want, Sam will cater to you _*Balls hi-five*

**Tank's POV**

"Dammit! I'm still itching after I shaved and all of that. What are these bugs down here? I pulled a few out last night. Is that a crab? I GOT CRABS?! Sarah wasn't you itching this week too. I didn't mess with no one in there. Are you messing around with Shane Sarah? Bitch! Why in the hell would you pull that kind of shit you know you belong to my ass! Did you fuck Shane or did Shane fuck you. Shane! Come here."

"Yeah, man wassup?"

"What the hell happen to you?! Don't even answer that's not my concern right now. I'm itching down here you two were itching earlier in the week who gave it to who that gave it to me. Did you fuck Sarah? Make your moves to get at my chick or is it the other way around? She wanted you?"

"No, man I fucked her I was in need for some I didn't know she was dirty like that I'm sorry man."

"Your ass better be now that we figured this shit out who in the hell did you give my cookie too? One of your old ass flames. Needed some money or something?"

"Yes Tank! I hooked up with one to get your ass out of jail. Problem with what I did…"

"Tell that mofo to wash! Why you look like that?"

**Cinnamon POV**

AJE wrote a little something for me to read *clears throat* Mommy finally got in the mood with the assist from granddaddy he whispered to me while I was asleep promising me a few things. He delivered on one I will be giving commentary while they get their spelling bee on. I _will_ have my curtain closed. Also Jenny want me to say this **until tomorrow she is iamJLS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A little something sweet here! Tank hit me up saying he's tired of y'all talking about him and his crab situation he gonna lay low and get clean but he still loves y'all. Also I want to wish a Happy Birthday to Denise mother I wish you many, many more may you continue to slay her by the chicken wings! Lol Um…so let's go. What's going on now?**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Stevie's POV**

"Okay, TJ you run along downstairs and grab some couch. Deja you setup the refreshments."

"Alright, TJ you can help me."

I peeked out the into the hallway watching them go downstairs. "We have a piece of the puzzle right here in our hands, Shane's cellphone too bad it isn't Tanks. So, the question begs to be asked. What are we going to do with it?"

"There are two options hand it over to the PI or give it to Puck. I'm leaning towards Puck telling Sam and Mercedes. Look all the PI can to is feed information them he can't be hands on."

"Puck, give it to Puck we'll discuss after we send them off to bed." Denise phone buzzed. "TJ is staying one extra night going home Monday after school."

"Why? I mean I'm not upset over that or anything just…"

"She wrote spelling bee with a smiley face. Stevie care to share. What's a spelling bee?"

I smiled and laughed. "Yes, um, that's what they call it, Sam's been without for minute AJE gave the green light and Sam will be getting the red light."

A knock came at the door. "Deja said that you two were up here I thought you'd be getting it on in the bedroom not the kids room." Puck said smirking. "She said you had something you wanted to share."

"Yeah, it can wait later well." I closed the door. "Today at the zoo Shane popped up out of nowhere he dropped something his phone."

"Give me that. Did you guys looking through it?"

"Didn't get the chance to someone called his phone it was the guy who was on the playground he mentions someone pulling his mask off. I'll leave it right there. I have to get the video set up for movie night. Are you going to stay?"

He sighed. "I want to stay then I want to go back to LA to hunt down this guy. I'll stay I'll leave early tomorrow to come back."

We all went downstairs to the game room. "Are almost up and running J3?"

"Yeah, a few more things and we're good."

"A'ight. " I clapped my hands. "Welcome everyone to Stenise Theater where our featured films will be the Evans Family beat down starting from the top to now. J3 we set." He gave thumbs up. "Okay let me grab some couch." I picked up the bowl of popcorn sitting down.

"Ooh I remember this fight baby you gonna see how Herbie Jones Esquire III get down. Although you already know how I do it. Gimme some sugar."

"Deja see me I was playing catch with Uncle JJ and J3 when crusty dusty musty Tank and his cousin Rick rolled up on us."

"Why did you run in the house?"

"Uncle JJ told me to, I was grounded because I learned about _it_ on the playground, PawPaw, granny, granddaddy mommy, and daddy had gone to the grocery store, PawPaw came in the house first looking for J3 and JJ to help with the groceries I told them they were outside he ran to the door, he's about to appear in 3, 2, 1…" TJ pointed at the TV.

"There I go, don't I look good baby smacking Dynamite Too Sharp showing, Crack, Crunk, Patty Whack give dog a bone a taste of his own medicine. Here comes, my sons, following them will Bernice, then my ex-boo Tana."

"Yup here I come TJ had got popped in the mouth for cussing I went to the window I got down on my knees saying a little prayer it went Jesús ya sabes que he estado orando acerca de este día desde que me enteré de él yo sólo quiero decir que usted y la oración funciona gracias! ¿No se lo hagas! [translation: Jesus you know I've been praying about this day since I found about him I just want to say thank you and prayer works! Won't he do it!]

"WON'T HE DO IT!" Denise shouted.

"Yes, he will!" Tana and Denise hi-fived. "I drummed out a beat on him I could have used a backup with you and Mary tambourine skills."

"She and I would have been there with bells on. I should have been there for this! I would have loved to lay hands on him. Stevie baby this is when you were in the hospital because of him."

"That is right. Here comes Mercedes, she was yelling did she have to call the cops." I tossed a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Did they?"

"No, Tana and me took off after them that was the best fight I was ever in. PawPaw still throwing them blows. Grandpa you know what don't answer that question my mind just went way left."

"Yeah I'm still throwing them and Monica is catching."

J3 covered his mouth gagging. "Ugh…I got to throw up. Excuse me."

"The next fight is when Puck laid hands on Tank by himself; baby wasn't this fight where you said _ok I just wanna know were u trying to kill us? I laughed so hard my coworker came in the break room like what is up? Puck gave him a beat down like the old school parents used to give u a tap with every word._ Right?"

"Yeah, how you know about that! I was just crushing on you then." I laid my head on her chest.

"Oh me and Jenny went back to read the reviews. What was your coworker reaction?"

"I was quite embarrassed Jenny just be trying to slay me all of the time and I'm just a nice person I so nice she's just so wrong and she's a tease be not giving up what she's going to do saying she don't be clowning when she really is. I can't, I cannot, just foolishness! Play the video."

"Beat him Uncle Puck! That's right! Stomp him in his mini nuts! Oooh! That was a good hit."

"It's not over yet because I had a guest to appear out of nowhere, screaming…"

"WON'T HE DO IT!" All the kids shouted.

"Yup! I have perfect timing Puck was doing the Leprechaun jig or whatever dance I yelled that said another prayer which went like La oración realmente funciona me he sentido algún tipo de forma últimamente y algo me dijo que simplemente orar al respecto , así que puse de rodillas he dicho Jesús le envía aquí y mira lo que hiciste! Sí padre ! ¡Sí! Una oración simple! Lo hiciste y ahora tendrá la luz de él como holocausto a usted! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! [Translation: Prayer really does work I've been feeling some kind of way lately and something told me just pray about it so I got down on my knees I said Jesus send him over here and look at what you did! Yes father! Yes! A simple prayer! You did it and now I will light him up as burnt offering to you! Fire! Fire!]

"You tried to set him on fire?"

"Yes, I did Deja, burnt offerings but Puck put out my match I was pissed then the police showed up serving Tank his TRO I was satisfied although I still wanted to burn him. What's the next fight?"

TJ and Logan raised their hands. "Me and Logan fight, Logan was spending the whole week with me we went grocery shopping while there Sarah jumped up in daddy's face asking questions saying bad things about mommy, she was in another aisle I got the idea do to this."

"TJ! You and Logan are throwing fruit! Awww look at them. Ooh, that hit her smack dab in the head she down!"

"BAOUK is down!"

"What's a BAOUK?"

"JT it stands for _Big Ass Ol Ugly Knot."_

"TJ, look at Aunt Denise don't say that word this is your warning, you understand me?" He nodded his head. "Okay."

"This is when Logan and me said…Bye Ashy Felicia she raised her head looking upset. I didn't care it was a run by fruiting."

"Next fight is when Tank was waiting at my old house putting a gu…" Denise covered my mouth. "What?" She pointed at TJ. "Oh…um let's skip this fight."

"Awww…man I wanted to see it! Since we can't watch that fight let's watch the kids fight the main event a two-parter! The first beat down is Shane this one has audio!"

"Get it Jazzy! Look at me! Stomp him."

"Jazzy although we can't stand each other you did well out there today."

"So did you. JT what did you just to do Shane? You sat on his head."

"Oh I farted on him one just slipped through the cheeks. It was awesome then I smacked him."

"Whew! That was some smack! Then the lion roars he runs like the wuss he is! Look at him."

"Where were you Jacey?"

"Not there we were in the panda house overhearing about what was going down we just knew that it was our family Tana didn't bother chasing of Shane, she wants Tank and Tank only."

"Right, Shane is like a filler beat down like this next one."

"Who else…that's Sarah! She's flirting with…."

"My man, nasty filthy self she didn't know what hit her when I pushed Stevie back after he told her no I saw it with my own two eyes hearing it with my own two ears, Stevie knew not to give into that trash I let it be known he was happy with me."

"She pushed Denise. Does she not know that Denise doesn't mind snapping, crackling, and popping?"

"Nope! I was going to jump in but after seeing her in action she can handle all of this on her own. GO DENISE! KNOCK HER DOWN! THAT'S RIGHT!" Tana threw her pop at the screen. "Listen to Denise"

"_Desperate, destitute, simply, funky, ugly wench stay away from my man in case you don't understand spray I'm going to spray you down with this mace."_ She grabbed my hand walking away. _"No means No thirsty desert slut."_

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Mercedes have you watched this video of your ultrasound? Call me crazy but did she say a tambourine?" Daddy rewound the video.

"_Is that a tambourine?"_

"Yes, daddy that's what she said, here are the sonogram."

He tilted the lamp. "In all of my years it's hard to make out these all I'm seeing is a Best Buy logo along with a Walmart? Do you see that?"

"Daddy no, there is no Walmart or Best Buy inside of me, although that does look like an iPad." I wiped my eyes. "I may need to get my eyes checked out myself."

"Mercedes there you go, just the mommy to be I want to see. Since we have the color for the baby rooms all picked out we'll pick an official color tomorrow it's time now to plan the gender reveal party but first I want little AJE to make a move for granny." She patted my stomach. "Come on baby move for granny. I have been here for the last few hours and not even a kick."

**AJE's POV**

"_AJE come on baby kick for granny. I'll buy you a pony…"_

*rolls eyes puts in ear plugs*

**Mercedes POV**

"She's not kicking! Are you sure she's okay?"

"Mom, AJE is fine he or she was kicking up a storm a few hours ago while you were unpacking talking to Unique, did you talk Unique to sleep?"

"That I did not she said that she was tired so was I, I've done a lot in these few short hours. We're moving onto the gender reveal party." I rolled my eyes. "The guest will wear blue or pink shirts casting their ballots for the gender, I'm thinking we'll have cupcakes, blue and pink ice-cream, watermelon carved into a little bassinet fruit outlining the blanket, have you thought about invitations, how will you reveal the gender?"

"We have a way that we're going to reveal the gender; we'll cut a cake and release balloons. Invitations not so much."

"Great I made a few selections, I already took the liberty in calling someone to make them, and you did the majority of the things on your lists. Tell your thoughts on decorations."

"Bottles, pacifiers, rattles, um…mom I don't know. This is my first one, streamers, party favors all the ins and outs of a baby shower minus gifts."

"Yeah, Bernice."

She put her hand in his face. "Hush Joshua, when the gender is revealed will you reveal the name I'm tired of hearing AJE. I know the E stands for Evans, what does the AJ stand for?"

"Sam and I will decide on that right now it's 50/50 anything else about the gender reveal party you can ask Mary."

"Does she know the gender?"

"No, she does not the only one who knows are the doctor and AJE."

**AJE's POV**

Cinnamon barks. *removes ear plugs* What Cinny?

Cinnamon – Your mommy says that you know what you are? Do you?

Girl I've been trying to figure out that myself for the longest I done tried to move this cord with not much luck, grabbed a mirror, tried tests nothing! Let me check again. Dang cord! Ow…I'll have to wait until this upcoming Saturday but we have to get prepared for tomorrow night. It's going to be your first spelling bee. I've been through many of them can't wait until I get up out of here so I can put a face to the stick.

_**Sunday..**_

**TJ's POV**

"Good morning, Uncle Stevie, JT, and Deja." I singsong. "Where is Aunt Denise?"

"She had to hit up the grocery store, oh TJ your mother hit us up you're staying one more day with us! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, it is but I thought that I was going to go home today I know Conniehey misses me. I wish he could come over."

"Dad we should go get Conniehey mommy and Aunt Sarah are at the store tweeting each other while they shop side by side with mommy saying I can't, we got time mommy is going to be slain to the checkout aisle over something funny. Do it!"

"Yeah, dad do it we _all _love Conniehey."

He bit his lip. "Okay I'll do it Deja you stay here watch JT and TJ I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Yes! Conniehey is coming over! Deja did you watch that YouTube video I sent you last week?"

"You mean the video of the people at the drive-thru safari, yes! I did! I love it, I think that you and I should go."

"I would love to go with you but you might feed me to the animals, we should make this a family outing bring TJ along with us…"

Arf [I got entry! TJ!] ARF ARF ARF [I missed you! DEJA! JT!]

"Conniehey! I missed you. How has it been without me at the house?"

Arf [Awful! Granny is doing the most!]

"Aww…let's take him upstairs to your room so once she gets home she won't find out."

Arf [Nice house she has I won't pee nowhere. Oooh nice shoes. Ooh JT your bed is comfy.]

"You like my bed Conniehey?" JT rubbed his belly. "I can't wait until we get a dog but first daddy has to build an outside house for him."

"Why? Conniehey is a good dog?"

"My mother I don't know why she don't love animals she has this say HCO which means Human Contact Only, the game is about to start soon. Conniehey stay up here we'll come check on you during breaks and halftime." He went into his closet. "I found and old shoe that don't mean anything to me you can chew on this."

Arf [Thank you.]

"But don't bark. Shh…be quiet." We walked down the stairs the door was open. "Hi Ms. Sarah."

"Hi TJ, JT here put these bags in the kitchen on the floor! Hi Conniehey!"

"Why is the door opened?" He looked out. "Oh, mommy is back I'm going to go help with the groceries turn to the game it's about to come on. LET'S GO CHARGERS!" He clapped his hands. "Wooo!"

"Dad, it's just the highlights from the first game. Although that game was sweet! Not gonna lie."

"Yeah girl so…AHHHHHHH!" Aunt Denise dropped the bags. "Stevie what is that beast doing here in my living room? Why is Sarah texting me while she's behind me?! I can't! I CANNOT! FOOLISHNESS!"

Arf [I'm not a beast! Tubbington on the other hand you are spot on.]

"Why is he on my couch? Conniehey get down, now, down, no, no, no….sit. TJ! Deja! JT! You just going to walk up in there Sarah. He licked my foot!"

Arf [And I'll lick it again!]

"Yeah, mom, what seems to be the problem? Conniehey come here boy!" Deja picked him up. "I heard about your girlfriend. That feels good."

"That's the problem go take him outside! Now, how did he get here?"

"Uncle Stevie got him for me!"

**AJE's POV**

The San Diego Chargers are here to take on the Cleveland Browns.

Go Chargers *shakes pom-poms* Go D-A-D-D-Y Why am I spelling I'm going to get enough of that in a few hours. Let me just _watch_ this game. Oh man a flag! That wasn't no pass interference. Cinnamon smack the TV I can't move from this position. I thought about buying a car but I can't teleport myself to the other womb.

"_Hello AJE you've moved to the sound of granddaddy voice, your mommy, Aunt Unique, even your grandma Mary, what about me?"_

Cinnamon – Should I get my tablet you bought me so we can book granny a ticket back home?

You can grab it we can look at flights while I figure out why daddy's team is still running the ball! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING THE BALL?! IT'S 3RD DOWN 8 YARDS! DON'T RUN THE BALL! HE HAD NOWHERE TO GO! I CAN'T! I CANNOT! FOOLISHNESS! *throws pom-poms at TV*

_**Later that night…**_

**Sam's POV**

I've been horny since yesterday when Mercedes told me she had something up her sleeve I just want to get in those jeans gaining access that I know my stick is happy.

"Baby I'm home! Did you watch the game?" I set my bag on the couch. "Mrs. Samuel Thaddeus Evans!"

"Hi baby. Close your mouth before I put something on it." I kissed her finger.

"What if I…I want something on it that I can taste so sweet that makes you melt in my mouth we're going up to the bed room, okay." She pushed me on the bed. "What are we gonna…..oh."

**A/N: I'll leave it right there until tomorrow iamJLS (: Lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yesterday I was totally out of it I didn't even stay up late like I usually do to hit my word quota so when I get up in the morning I'm only 1k words away sometimes 2k or less than that it depends on my ideas and what character calls me. So last night I took my ass to sleep and I feel good! Mary, Denise, and Zini yes I slept! So we're about to get into this. Shall we?**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"Okay something is off about this because at that spot right there is where Conniehey would be. Daddy have you seen him?"

He sat down his coffee. "No, I haven't. I was just about to get up to take him for a walk. Have you checked TJ's room?"

"I did, everything is just the same as TJ left it on Friday. Wait. You here that?" I muted the TV. "That sounds like someone is screaming."

"I don't hear…"

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." _

I opened the door Denise flew by. "Oh my goodness! I know where Conniehey is daddy drive me to get him back."

"Okay let me go use the bathroom and I'll meet you at the car."

"Alright. Daddy! Can you grab TJ's uniform for me along with his school shoes and his backpack! Thank you!"

I grabbed my phone and keys heading to the car. "Sam would call me at this time. Good morning baby well I should say afternoon. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the game? Just wanted to call me, what am I…." Mom knocked on the window. "Sam baby hold on." I let down the window. "Yes, mom."

"Why are you sitting in the car? Is that Sam?"

"Yeah…"

She took my phone. "Afternoon Sam, yeah we're just getting ready to watch you on TV Mercedes is sitting in the car here comes Joshua right now. Where are you guys off to?"

"CONNIEHEY IS AT STEVIE AND DENISE HOUSE!"

"What?! Mercedes did you know this?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, mom I figured it out please give me back my phone so I can tell my husband…." She got in the backseat handing me the phone. "Thank you. Sam honey have a good game get this W for us we'll be watching. Conniehey is fine I'll tell later tonight. 143."

"How did Conniehey get to their house? Do they live far?"

"No mom, this has Stevie all over it. Daddy just go two blocks to the right and make a left."

"They only live 2 blocks away here I am thinking my grandbaby is across town!"

"I already see the house." He blew the horn waving. "Hi TJ!"

"Granddaddy! Granny!" Dad picked him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! Hi mommy."

"Hi, I have a question to ask you. When did Uncle Stevie come get Conniehey?"

"Um…How you know that?" He covered his face.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…._" She stopped to speak. Oh hey Mercedes. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…"_

"That's how Aunt Denise was just on our block and she's making good time. Why did you do that? Did you put Stevie up to it?"

"No, I just missed Conniehey and he missed me!"

"TOUCHDOWN! WOOOOO!" Stevie ran out the house doing back flip. "Oh hey! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones. What do I owe this visit?"

"Aunt Denise is running around the neighborhood screaming because Conniehey licked her hand. Granndaddy let's go inside to see the replay."

"Okay, who made the touchdown? Was it a passing or rushing?"

"46 yard TD passing."

"WOOOO!" Daddy spun TJ around. "GO CHARGERS!"

"I'm going in here to spend time with TJ since AJE isn't giving paying me any attention. You heard that?"

Stevie laughed leaning against the car. "AJE has been showing love to everyone else but my mother. She even kicked for Conniehey. Why did you come and get Conniehey?"

"TJ wanted to see Conniehey it's been a day and some hours I thought why not." I titled my head. "Okay they put me up to it! She was at the grocery store just getting her prepared for when we get a dog. She's agreed _but_ they need their own house outside. I'll go get him."

"Wait before you get Conniehey so we can be going tell me what happened at the zoo."

"Oh, Shane and Sarah were there more visiting their relatives we were but the lions, TJ sang the song from _The Lion King_, Shane was there asked TJ for a hug, Azimio stepped in then the kid brigade stepped in beating Shane's ass!"

"Did…"

"No, TJ didn't get in on the fighting we kept him close to us his aunts had their weapons of choice on deck, I had to lay a good kiss on Denise to get her hatchet from her."

"Speaking of hatchets, glow in the dark? Who makes these?! Who takes kids to a sneak attack?!"

Stevie snapped his fingers. "The Evans Family that's who. So, I got your text last night." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Spelling Bee, does Sam know that the bedroom bee gonna be in full effect later on? _Mercedes gonna give Sam something he can feel to let him know her love is real, their love…_ I know their love is real, you know their love is real! AJE know their love is real!

**AJE's POV**

*AJE and Cinny turn on lighter* Sing it Uncle Stevie! YESSS! SLAY!

"_That's why she's in the womb! Cause your parents are freaks! They gonna get freaky tonight! You might get a little brother after you pop out!"_

*AJE blows out lighter* that's it Uncle Stevie you too much!

"_Uncle Stevie loves you AJE…"_

**Mercedes POV**

"Are you finished? Singing about that letting folks know what's gonna happen in my bedroom tonight."

He wiped his eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm done. Whew! That had me crying." Denise smacked him on his shoulder. "Hey! Oh. Hi baby." He puckered his lips opening his arms.

"If I were you I'd put them lips up. You and the kids _know_ better! You had me running around the neighborhood you didn't even come after me."

"The-The game…"

"Save it! I'm going in here up to my bathroom get in the jets to relax when I get out dry off lotion up, charge my tablet Conniehey has to be gone."

"He's going to be leaving soon Denise you can have your house back. Oh before I forget here is TJ's backpack and uniform."

"Okay, gonna get it in. You know I've been waiting to read about this." She laughed. "Don't hurt him too bad. Hi Auntie baby when you're born we can play tambourines together. Oh she kicked!"

Deja walked out with Conniehey. Arf Arf [Hi Mercedes! I didn't do anything! She called me a beast so I licked her to prove her wrong then she spazzed out running out the backdoor jumping the fence. Who knew?

"Deja don't. H-Hold onto his leash I'm gone!"

Arf [_Aunt Denise came close to me I licked her arm she turned white running out like a ghost to be I would chase but I'll let her be but I gotta lick my balls like groceries, but I gotta lick my balls like groceries_]

She ran in the house. "INTERCEPTION! WOOO! TOUCHDOWN!"

"Here you go Aunt Mercedes. Hi AJE." She gasped. "She kicked! AJE kicked me!"

"WHAT?! AJE kicking other people but not me. This is insane she my grandbaby. Let me see if she gonna kick for me. AJE granny here will you kick to let me know you're good." I shook my head. "Come on baby. You know I love you. AJE I'll buy you a hamster, AJE I'll get you all the pretty dolls or trucks in the world. Okay let me try this, AJE granny is going home tomorrow."

I gasped. "Oh my goodness…"

**AJE's POV**

*AJE kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick* Cinny help me kick!

**Stevie's POV**

"Wow! She's still kicking!"

"What's going on? The first quarter is over we have time to get back home to watch the 2nd. Bernice, what's going on?"

"AJE kicked for me so Mama Jones said that AJE was kicking for everyone else so she tried different sayings to get AJE to do it, so she told her that she's going home tomorrow AJE is kicking up a storm." Mercedes stomach was twitching. "She's still going."

"This feels weird! Mom say something so she can stop. AJE stop…k-kicking."

She sighed. "Okay, AJE stop kicking mommy. I know you love me. I'm not going home."

My jaw dropped. "She stopped kicking. AJE is too much! Mercedes I got to get inside to catch the second quarter I'll see you tomorrow I'll be by the house. Bye Conniehey I'm glad you could enjoy your few minutes here. When I get our dog we'll have a playdate. Love you boy!"

Arf [You too!]

"Bye Conniehey be good I'll be home tomorrow I promise. Bye mommy is daddy coming home after the game?"

"Yes, daddy is coming home, I'll make him FaceTime you but mommy and daddy _need _some alone time I'm kicking everyone out the house, they don't have to go _back_ home." She pointed to her mother. "But they have to get out my house. See you after school. I'll be there to pick you up. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye!" We waved them off. "They gonna have a spelling bee AJE got front row seats!"

"I don't think AJE is going to like that at all. TJ did you like seeing your mommy and grandparents?"

"Yeah, but I was even more happy to see Conniehey. Shhh….don't tell them that! Aunt Stacey and Uncle JJ! You just missed mommy, granddaddy, and granddaddy they came by."

"They did! They came to see you nephew!" Stacey poked TJ on his stomach. "Or did they come to figure out why your fiancé was running around the block."

"BINGO! Uncle Stevie we're supposed to be watching the game, I'm going back inside! GO CHARGERS! GO DADDY! BEAT THEM BROWNS! Come on Deja!"

"Okay we'll be inside just want to talk to Uncle JJ and Aunt Stacey, close the door." I have him thumbs up. "Last night while Deja was packing TJ bag, something dropped out his pocket, a phone."

JJ crossed his arms. "A phone? Everyone has their phone in the family who could it be."

"Shane!"

"Yes, Shane's phone, I told Puck he has it, Puck left early this morning I don't know what he's going to do with it someone called it, it was the guy who was on the playground."

**Pucks POV**

"Lucky!" I went into the kitchen grabbing me a beverage.

"RUN THE BALL! GO! GO! GO! YEAH! TOUCHDOWN! WOOO!" Sam raised his hand Lucky hi-fived the screen. "That's how you do it! Great play Sam!"

"Wassup man anything happened up here while I was down in San Diego?"

He jumped. "Damn Puck! Scared the shit out of me nah nothing didn't happen it's been a quiet week, how were things down there?"

"Tank is down there, Cedes and Sam hired a PI got his assistant or informant whatever you want to call it living in his old house he's renting it out. The guy masked that you pulled off I sent it to Mercedes, TJ and Logan drew the mask from memory they then showed the photo it's the guy. Peep this out they took the kids to the zoo Shane popped up, kids whipped his ass his phone falls out his pocket. Guess he who calls his phone."

"The dude with the mask."

"Right! I think you and I should have a little bit of fun with him we know Shane is going to get a new phone so new number this guy I won't. Let's watch the rest of this game."

**PawPaw's POV**

"What are these refs doing?!" I smacked the TV with my stick. "He had full control of that ball! I need to be out there show him how I used to do it! Strike a pose! Who is this knocking on my door?" I opened the blinds. "Son! How are you doing? What are you doing out here? Give me a hug!"

"Hi daddy the reason I'm out here is because Bernice boarded a flight instead of going to choir rehearsal so I had to chase after her to make sure she's not going to stay and stress out anyone. How have you been dad?"

"How do I look? I got me these fresh new clothes. These new pants I think they call them skinny jeans." His eyes bugged out. "What? You don't like them. Shows off my assets if you know what I mean."

"Y-You look good Monica is taking really good care of you. I heard about Mary Sue coming out here how did that go?"

"She messed me up talking about she was pregnant. She hasn't released an egg since Dr. King's _I Have A Dream _speech, she hasn't had a viable egg since the depression but Monica let it be known that I'm hers and she is mine she fanned a napkin she fell. I'm glad you are out here this week I'm opening up my Gospel Juke Joint."

"A what?"

"You heard me right a Gospel Juke Joint opened only on the weekends a quickie express for those who want to go to church but not up for being there until 5 then have to be back my 6 for the night service. This is going to be a special grand opening because Monica and I are tying the knot we want you to be the ring bearer."

"Ring bearer? Daddy I'm too big to be a ring bearer are you asking me to officiate if so then I'll do it just have to be sworn in to do it. So what are you and Monica's colors?"

"Yeah, you are too big for this little suit this more of TJ size, our purple and gold to show that we're royalty our title is she's sprung on the D I'm sprung on the P."

"Woah!" He cleared his throat. "That's a strange title to have. I would love to meet Monica I've only seen her on the news."

"You spoke her up here she comes now."

"Hi daddy, mommy and me went to the pet shop and I got two rabbits! See!" Monica sat the box down. "That one who is all white is Hip and the other with the black patch on his back is Hop, you get it Hip-Hop I wanted a hamster she said they look too much like a mouse _you_ made mommy change her mind because you put it down. _Can't nobody do it like daddy bang, bang bang…_"

"Yup, no one can do it like me! GET THE FUMBLE YES! THAT BALL WAS LIVE! NO NEED FOR REVIEW! Excuse me. Jazzy this is my son, Joshua Baby this is my son Joshua, Joshua this is my boo Monica."

"Nice to meet you in person I want to apologize to you for my dad…"

"Oh no, that was Zini that PawPaw was getting fresh with. I'm the one that put my number on the screen."

"Yeah, that's right you strung a few guys along until you got your prize. Tell me what you like about my dad."

"Everything." I smacked her ass. "Oooh… Son you might want to go I'm feeling a little happy and I didn't take any pills."

**Stevie's POV**

"I'm sorry for Conniehey licking you and all of that TJ just wanted to see him and I wanted to get you somewhat used to having a dog in the house."

"Stevie, HCO, which means, Human Contact Only!" She clapped her hands for every syllable in HCO. "I don't want no fur on me unless it's your hair…don't get me started."

"Fine, Sam is back. Hi Sam! Congratulations on the win 2-0!"

"_Thank you, thank you! That was a great game! Hi Denise."_

"Hi Sam! Good game, Stevie I'm going down to the kitchen to get me water you want anything?"

"Yeah, yes a turkey sandwich and some woatah."

"It's pronounced water where I'm from." She kissed me. "I'm going to make it my way _you'll love it my way, my way_ with lettuce, tomato, onion, pickle, and lots of banana peppers, mustard, spinach, and bell pepper. Come on vocals! TJ's lessons are working!"

"Okay, _water_…I cracked her up with how I say it, let me get out this bed so you can chat it up with your son then get some. See what I did there."

"_Stevie, son and some really okay."_

TJ was sitting in Deja's lap. "…that's a good book! Read it again!"

"TJ, I've read you this book twice, it's late I have to get up early to my commute to class and you have to get up early too, next time you spend the night I'll read you another book."

He sighed. "Okay."

"_Don't say anything Stevie."_ Sam whispered. _"HI TJ!"_

"DADDY! YOU'RE BACK! I WATCHED THE GAME! YOU DID AWESOME!"

"_Thank you did you see that I did our little signal."_

"Yup! I did sign it right back! Are you inside the house?"

"_No, I'm walking to the door I'm about to go in I just wanted to see your face, wish you a good night sweet dreams, and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you TJ."_

**TJ's POV**

"I love you too bye. Spelling bee in full effect S-A-M…"

"TJ stop dancing it's too late its bedtime Stevie here is your sandwich, tell your boo night you'll see her soon."

"Night Deja sweet dreams." I kissed her on the cheek. "_If you need me call me no matter where I am no matter how far 'cause Deja's there ain't no mountain high enough…"_

"Thaddeus no singing, JT it's bedtime." She snatched his 3Ds. "You just go this back, you'll get it tomorrow. TJ say your prayers."

"As I settle in my bed, help me rest my little head, if I wake in the night kiss my cheek I'll be alright bless my family and the ones I love watch us all from above Love TJ."

"Night TJ."

"Night." I turned towards the wall drifting off to sleep. "No, no, why I wanna stay here! Who is….Ah!" I sat up in bed. "G-Good I'm still here." I got my bed getting in bed with JT.

"TJ it's late why are you in my bed. You have one."

"I had a dream I just need too…"

**AJE's POV**

And we are live at the event you've all been waiting for I've allowed daddy to gain stick entry I have my chinchilla on the lookout so far nothing is going on we'll kick it back to mommy and daddy. Daddy take it away! Oh that didn't come out right.

**Sam's POV**

I knew my baby had something up her sleeve just not this. "Damn baby. You not gonna let me taste it, you just gonna oooh. Yeah come off it. Oooh semi-test ride. I like. I like."

"I know you would." She lay back on the bed. "Sam I need it."

I kissed her. "I know you do so have I." I kissed a trail from her breast to her navel going back to her breast I circle my tongue around her nipple. "Feels good."

"Y-Yes. Sam you are teasing me."

I laughed. "I know. I am. I'm just getting you worked up." I run my fingers between her legs sucking on her nipple.

"Sam…you are such a tease!"

"Yes, I know it. Yeah, you are right where I want you to be." I got moved her legs circling her clit with my finger. "Still teasing…" I felt the heat from her on my cheek.

"You. Are…" I went in for the kill my tongue darted around her clit. "So good."

She tasted so good like honey she bucked her hips against my tongue. "Faster." She moaned. I pulled back. "Here suck my fingers."

"Sam! What?!"

"Just do it." I pulled back my wet fingers with her saliva slipping my fingers inside slowly in and out curling my finger against g-spot Mercedes moaned and buck against my hand her breathing came quicker she was getting close. I pushed my finger deeper curling them. I sucked hard on her clit.

"Oh fuck Sam!" She moaned her pussy exploded and I drank all of her nectar Mercedes legs flailed as her organism last awhile. "Oh God! Oh God!"

"Damn you taste so good so sweet." I took her by the hips guiding myself in I let out a moan she feels so hot and wet, she sucks me in. "You've been waiting on this your body is hungry for me."

**AJE's POV**

Cinny, how is it going on up there?

Cinny – He's in! It's going in and out in and out in and…

That's right all you readers daddy got stick entry my curtain is closed as I said it would be Cinny get back from there, dang daddy just poked my curtain but all is well. Cinny.

Cinny – It's weird in and out in and out you hear your mommy.

"_Damn Sam you never did it like this ooh.. S-A-M I'm not even there but you got me want to spell it backwards! M-A-S which means more and more….oh"_

"_Yeah, shit Mercedes! Fuck…"_

"_Faster baby…."_

Cinny get from down there something bad might happen to you.

Cinny – In and out in and …OW!

Cinny are you okay? What happened?

Cinny – Your daddy's stick poked me! I still have my eyeball! That thing is huge and big! How does she take it all?!

**Mercedes POV**

I bounced up and down on his dick, the only dick that will forever caress these walls. "Ride me until I bust baby. Just like…"He leaned his head back groaning. "I love the way you ride me. This dick is yours all…mmm.."

"I know shush. Let give you something you can feel."

"I fell you baby! SLAY ME! SLAY ME WITH YOUR PUSSY BABY S-L-A-Y with your P-U-S-S-Y, do me! Damn it's so good I feel like spelling! Shit! Oooh…when I bust don't stop. FUCK!"

Every time I went down he thrusted. "Sam you are the…oh shit let me grind."

"Grind me! When I busts ride me all the way even if I tell you to stop! Oh girl..._Been so long, she's be on, so please, fuck me your titties in my face is what I want to see! _Damn!"

"Sam…I'm about to…."

"No…I'm about to…."

"Sam… _Sam I rode you fast we've reached our climax we're together not undone, I commit to you you're the only one…_Sam…"

"MRS. EVANS RIDE ME! OH SHIT! FUCK! BUST…"

"MR. EVANS! SHIIIIIT! I LOVE WHEN YOU…CUM INSIDE ME. I can't I'm about to….shiiit fuuuck.." My leg shook as I came.

**AJE'S POV**

*lets up umbrella* Why did she have to get on top?! Doing that took down my curtain! I'm glad I got this thing. Darn it! It got a hole in it.

Cinny – Damn my other eye! Let me turn my back to this! This don't make any damn sense! What's up with all this white stuff?"

Sperm – Darn there is nowhere to go! She's already with a baby! Oh, that's AJE wassup boo! When you get released so we can occupy this space?

Beats me go ahead and swim back, swim back, swim back! I haven't even figured out if I'm a he or a she tell one of your fishy buddies to check for me!

**Sam's POV**

"Baby, you are smiling extra, extra hard. Should I say hard? You know what it don't matter. You are happy, that is _all_ that matters to me."

"Y-Y-Y-YEAH…B-B-B-BABY! WHEW! You are…everything to me! Oh gosh!" She sucked on my nipple. "You wanna go again. Ohh…Mercedes this is the freaky Mercedes your alter-ego. Yeah get me back up, because that is what it's made for. Go down…damn you Ah…"

**JT's POV**

"Ah! No! No! Get off me!"

TJ began kicking and punching me. "TJ stop! Stop! Kicking me! STOP! KICKING ME! MOM! DAD!"

Dad turned on the light. "What's going on?"

"STOP! FUCK YOU TANK! I HATE YOU! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Mommy shook TJ. "TJ, wake up baby." He sat up breathing heavy. "Stevie go get me wet rag and bottle of water. You're okay you haven't gone anywhere you are in your home away from home. Okay."TJ jumped in her lap. "Tank?" He nodded his head.

"H-How you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep, JT go get the water."

**A/N: Think Tank is clean enough to return, I'll see how his crabs area is when he calls me. I clowned like a damn fool! Lol. ****Until tomorrow iamJLS (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Mini chapter right here got into a little bug discussion w/ my twitter fam of Mary, Denise, and Dejanae there is a bug on my wall I asked if they were going to help me kill it they will not so that leaves, Zini, Monica, Zeejack, Queencee23, and Jujubee58. Don't' you all raise your hands. Lol Let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Stevie's POV**

"TJ what cereal you want we have F squared, Trix, daddy's favorite CTC and mine too."

"CTC, please." JT grabbed two bowls and grabbed two pieces of fruit. "Thank you JT Spoon toast!" They tapped spoons. "Good morning Uncle Stevie."

"Good Morning, my boys, how is everything this morning?"

"Good." I opened the refrigerator. "Daddy can you pour us some orange juice."

"Sure, here you two go, mommy outside?"

"Uh-huh she said she had to make an important call to make."

"Let me go listen in on this once you two are done bowls in the sink I'll wash them later then get ready to leave." I stepped outside. "Morning baby, who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Sam and Mercedes to let them know about TJ's nightmare last night both of their phones are going directly to voicemail I'm not trying to leave a message and although they got it _in_ last night Mama Jones has key so that eliminates the house phone."

I pulled out my phone. "I don't think Mama Jones would go that far let me call the house." Denise sighed folding her arms. "Hello Merced….Oh Mama Jones."

"Told you…told you."

"Um…everything is fine. I just called by mistake. Okay. Okay bye." I scratched behind my ear. "You were right this is Mama Jones I tried to give her the benefit. Call Mercedes again see if their phones are turned on."

"Mercedes, good morning, TJ is fine this morning um we had a little incident last night TJ had a nightmare, of who? Tank, he had two nightmares the first one he didn't talk in his sleep he got out of his bed jumping in bed with JT, the second one he talked out was kicking, punching, cussing, sweating, and breathing heavy. We got him calmed down he slept with JT the rest of the night all was good. He's good they're eating breakfast. Want to talk to him? Okay." I opened the door. "TJ, your mommy is on the phone."

"Good Morning mommy, uh-huh, okay is daddy up? Hi daddy you sleep good, mommy knocked you out! Were you excited? Did it make you wanna shout? See what I did there. I love you too, I love you mommy!"

"TJ you and JT go get your things we're leaving in the next 5 minutes."

"Okay."

**Sam POV**

"The dreams are back." She threw her phone on the bed. "He is having dreams again."

"It's just one dream baby they may not be _fully_ back."

"Sam it's one too many! After one dream comes another, then another one, you remember what we went through not too long ago!"

"I know, baby. Calm down."

A knock came to our door the person entered. "Good morning! Oh clothes all on the floor _that's_ why you kicked us out Sam finally got to taste the cookie again!" I fell back on the bed.

"Mom! Why are you here?! You aren't supposed to, how did you?!"

She held up her keys. "I had a key made! Problem?! Sam, why are you still in the bed? Don't you have to be leaving soon?"

"I just…Mercedes, get your mother!"

"Yes, it's a _major _problem I have something important to deal with first then I'm going to have daddy deal with you I don't need any more stress than I already just got and you don't tell Sam what to do or get up for anything _I_ do that, you have a husband I call him daddy you rule him I got this."

"What's going on?"

"Mom we'll tell you about this later please leave our bedroom."'

"No, tell me."

"Ms. Jones, I asked you once this time I'm _not_ going to ask you please leave me and my wife alone, now! Get out of our room or I'm going to pick you up myself you have two ways please don't make me do it like this."

"I'm leaving Sam you don't have to do that. May I have my keys back please?"

"Here but they are missing my key you are a guest, stay in a guest place." I locked the door. "I'm glad daddy made her sign that contract. AJE is over her too, she told the baby she was going to leave our baby starting kicking up a storm. She said she wasn't. She stopped."

**AJE's POV**

Only reason I stopped kicking was because I caught a cramp! I had Cinny massage it. She's not going home today! WHYY?! *blows nose popping balloon* She wrong for getting my hopes up! I had guests coming over well they were going to FaceTime in.

Cinny – Granny not going home! LAWD *Cinny fainted*

My pet fainting I have to fan her. Let him use you! Touch and agree with me that Cinny will be yet delivered! Imma have to give her fetus to chinchilla resuscitation.

**Sam's POV**

"Breakfast was good thank you baby."

"You're welcome." I pulled her into my lap. "Sam, I have to clean the dishes. What?"

"I just want to apologize for telling you to calm down about TJ's dream you had every right to react the way you did, that's our son." I wiped her tears. "We'll get through this like we got through this before. Okay. Give me a kiss. There." I sighed. "I got an idea."

"What?"

"Let's have dinner tonight in my office, you, me and TJ, you like that?"

"I love the idea." She looked at her watch. "It's time for you to be going."

"Yeah, it is, are you going to walk me to the door?"

"Yes, I am. I'll do these later or let my mother sulk in her feelings as she does them."

Arf [Let me get in on this family moment feels weird without my buddy here. I'll act like TJ for now.]

Conniehey squeezed in. "Conniehey wants to be in on this too. Feels strange not having TJ here he's at school. I'll see you later, text me what you want I'll step out to get it. I love you Mercedes. I love you AJE."

Arf [Where is my love?]

I patted his head. "I love you too Conniehey I didn't forget you. See you later baby!"

**TJ's POV**

It's my favorite time of the day school day besides recess. "LUNCH! Let's get down to grubbing! So, what do you guys have to eat?"

"I got this Lunchable. What about you LJ?"

"School lunch pizza, my faovorite." He pulled off the cheese setting it to the side. "I eat it last."

"I do that too but I like the cheese in my crust and I eat the crust last. TJ what do you have for lunch, that's just a brown paper bag usually it's your SpongeBob lunchbox."

"Um Michael I can't watch that sponge anymore mommy and Aunt Denise saw a panty raid episode and that ended that for me now mommy screens all of my shows I have a turkey sandwich with lettuce tomato, mayo, mustard, and avocado, some fruit wish she would have gave me cookies, a yogurt and some juice. What did you guys do over the weekend LJ, Max, Michael, and Malachi?"

"I went to the mall I needed some new shoes."

"My family and I went to Disneyland. What about you?"

"My weekend was awesome! I went on a stakeout."

"What?! No way! TJ! Really?" I nodded my head smiling. "Tell us about it."

"Okay. Okay. It started out like this I get to my aunt and uncle house my boo, remember the picture I showed you from when we went to Six Flags, her, her name Deja she's 19 she had on this cute little outfit auntie picked, auntie approved so she's heading out to a party, auntie about to get the jets going for her so she can relax, relate, and release the phone rings I think it was my mommy could have been my daddy them jets were off she looking through my duffel bag to see if mommy packed me anything in black, she didn't so she called her friend Ms. Sarah to pick me up something also to pick her up a veggie bowl. Ms. Sarah drops that off we get dressed we get hatchets not any kind of hatchets but glow in the dark so cool! So Uncle Stevie get home she made him change we arrive all the fighters in my family are there minus Uncle JJ he was booed up with my Aunt Stacey, my grandma has her stick we get to the dorm Aunt Denise let the place out she spot Tank then they all jump on him, she yelling for my boo we find her in the bathroom in a totally different outfit!"

"Nooo way!"

"Yup! Hi Gabby so we get up out of there we going down the hall some ugly dude is yelling for my boo. My girl! We stopped auntie made her introduce him, she said,_ Deja who is this boy,_ by this time I had pushed her back I was sizing him." I took a bite of my cookie. "Auntie makes the best cookies her and mommy. So, Deja says _mom this is my b-boyfriend Matt_ I fainted! How could she do me like this? This young handsome one right here."

Gabby cleared her throat. "TJ Tabby is _STILL _in full effect! You know you love me." She kissed me on the cheek. "I dare you to say something Jazzy."

"Whatever you can have him I have me another man his name is JT."

Gabby stood up clapping. "WON'T HE DO IT!" She jumped cutting her step falling out.

"We need a sheet she felt that!" I quickened opening my napkin. "We can use our napkins!" We opened our napkins placing them on her. "S-So yeah, that was my weekend epic!"

"Your weekend was better than my weekend! Man! Glow in the dark hatchets! I want me one."

"ME too! Imagine all the fun chopping we can do! What you got planned for this weekend?"

"We're having a party to find out that my mommy is pregnant with my little brother! I can't wait!"

"It's going to be a girl TJ, do it like this if it's a boy you go with me and I'll dump JT he not that cute anyway, if it's a girl you go with Gabby and you don't have to worry about me. Deal?" Jazzy extended her hand.

"TJ I might be slain to the lunchroom floor but shake on it!"

"Okay we got a deal!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Mary can you believe the way Sam and Mercedes talked to me! Like I was in the wrong." I looked up from my magazine. "Look at her over there just flipping through her magazine. Mercedes you need to tell Sam how to talk to me."

"Mom, excuse you? I think you need to step back and look around to see where you are at; this is the Evans residence you are in _our_ house. Sam asked you politely to leave then he asked you in a stern voice to leave, I don't see anything wrong it's time for me to head out to pick up TJ from school. "

"I'm coming with you."

"No, mom, there is no need for you to come along with me TJ and I aren't coming right home anyway we're going to Sam's office to for family time we'll see you when we get back. Come on Azimio."

"I'm right behind you. If you don't mind me asking, what was all of that about?"

"My mother just being too damn much she had a key made welcoming herself back in the house this morning knocking on our door coming in Sam and I was having a discussion she butted in."

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah, I know my mother means well and everything just let me handing the situation then I'll tell you about it. I'll tell you, you won't tell my mother TJ is back to having dreams about Tank, it started in July."

"But it's just one dream."

"That's what Sam said, one to me is too many he was fine. My baby was fine."

"Do you think the dreams started because they did go to beat him up?"

"I asked Puck about the fight if TJ saw him face to face, he didn't Tank was on his knees covering his head, he did have run-ins with Shane and Sarah could stem from that. I just want to get to the bottom of it."

He patted my knee. "It's going to be okay Mercedes I'll pray that the dreams will stop. We're here. Are you going to go in and get him?"

"Yeah, I am." I unbuckled my seatbelt. "I'm going to wait out here so he can see me. AJE we're here to pick up your brother. Aren't you happy?"

**AJE's POV**

Hell no! *Blows nose* CINNY! WAKE UP! CINNY! Oh hold hello American Airlines yeah um I'm wondering can I book a flight, no not for me for my grandmother she's a pain, no first class, economy yeah she can be on the tail end yup last seat. How am I going to pay for this my daddy's card? Hello. Hello! Dang it!

Cinny – AJE

SHE'S BACK! *DROPS PHONE* Don't you scare me like that again.

Cinny – I was so devastated by the news. When she going home?"

I hear the weekend that's when I'm going to find out if I'm a girl or a boy.

"_MOMMY! I HAD A BLAST IN SCHOOL TODAY…"_

"_I bet you did. Tell me about it."_

**TJ's POV**

"….and then at lunch I told the kids about my awesome weekend how I got to go to a college party, how Deja doesn't have a boo no more, our glow in the dark hatchets. Hey this isn't the way home! Are we going to go see daddy?!"

"Yes, baby, we're going to see daddy first, have dinner with him then we're going to go home."

"YES! _I'm gonna go see daddy, I'm gonna go see daddy, I'm gonna go see daddy, going to see daddy hey!"_

"Azimio drop us off right here. TJ you're coming up the back or front?"

"Front." I undid my seatbelt climbing out the passenger side. "Do I need my backpack?"

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yes."

"Okay, get your backpack." Azimio handed me my backpack. "Thank you."

"Azimio I'll call you when we're about ready to come home."

"Okay."

Mommy closed the door I took her hand walking in. "Hi Tracy. Hi Jacoby."

"Hi Mercedes and TJ." He gave us a hug. "School was good today?"

"Yup."

"That's good to hear! Stay in them books TJ."

"I will!"

Daddy jumped out his office. "I knew I recognized that voice."

"DADDY!" He picked me up giving me a bunch of kisses. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Hi mommy." He leaned down kissing mommy. "How was everything this morning after I left?"

"It was okay, we can talk about that later, did you order the food, I don't see anything?" I sat in daddy's chair. "TJ don't touch anything."

"Yeah, the dinner is going to be on its way I'm having it delivered. Let's talk about something right quick then we can focus on your school day. Come over here TJ sit between mommy and me."

"Okay. What are we going to talk about? My wardrobe for the gender reveal party because you know it's all blue." I looked between them their faces was serious.

"No, baby daddy and I want to talk about your dream. Did you have a nightmare at Aunt Denise and Stevie house?"

"No…" I whispered.

"Thaddeus you know your father and I don't tolerate lying I want you to tell the truth. Did you or did you not have a dream?"

"Yes, I did. I don't want to talk about it."

"TJ baby we need to talk about this. Is because you saw Tank at the party or movie night."

"TJ speak how can mommy and I help you if you don't share. On a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being bad how bad was this nightmare."

"9.5…"

**A/N: What happened in his dream? I'll leave it right there until tomorrow iamJLS I'm off to kill this damn bug!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: For those who care about the bug I killed him with some RAID y'all just left me hanging w/ him I didn't mind I killed the baby spawn with my hand. I see how y'all be it's good. Lol What's going on this time? Let's find out!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Sam's POV**

"9.5…"

A knock came at the door the person peeked in. "Oh um…you ordered food. Hey you're Sam and Mercedes Evans! That was a great game you called yesterday! This is little TJ this kid got some vocals! You get it from your mother! Um…can I have your autograph I know that this is out of protocol and but…" He took out a marker. "Sign my shirt. Please."

"Um…okay." I signed his shirt. "Here you go baby." She signed the shirt. "Here is your tip I know I put a tip on the card but I just want to give you some cash. Here's a $50. You have a good one."

"Y-You too, Mrs. Evans your interview is on tomorrow right."

"Yes, it is. Will you be watching?"

"I'll be DVRing it I have to work. You guys all have a good night. I can't wait for your CD to drop I heard about your upcoming interview can't wait to hear more from you!"

"Saved by the food I'm starvin' like Marvin." TJ ran to the bathroom.

"You want to continue this over dinner or wait until we get home to continue the dream talk with him."

"We can wait until we get home although that's going to be the only thing on my mind as while we're eating."

"All washed and dried."

"TJ sit right there, baby right here, let me close this door, TJ say grace."

"_God is great_ and God is good, and we thank him for our food; by his hand we must be fed, give us Lord, our daily bread. Amen."

"Amen for tonight's dinner we are having Mexican food, TJ tell me how Conniehey ended up at your uncle and aunt house? You want some guacamole?

"Please thank you daddy. Deja, JT, and myself all wanted Conniehey to come for a visit I missed him so Uncle Stevie went to the house to get him, auntie was at the store with Ms. Sarah they came back Conniehey was on the couch laid out she dropped the groceries screaming while Ms. Sarah was texting her from behind she told Deja to take Conniehey outside she did."

"How did she end up screaming doing laps around the block?"

"Oh." He took a few sips of his drink. "Okay Deja wanted something to drink she was in tongue reach of Conniehey's mouth he licked her I looked up she was out the back door scaling the fence screaming. Yeah, it was funny but once you, granny, and granddaddy left she gave us _all_ a strong discussion before jumped in those jets."

"What's a strong discussion?"

"When auntie lays down the facts of what we did and there is no denying it all you can say is yes Aunt Denise or yes auntie all the while she was knitting something. Is AJE still kicking up a storm?" TJ rubbed Mercedes stomach.

"No, she's not I told daddy about how she was kicking fast when granny said she was going home then stopped when she told her the truth she was staying."

"I would have loved if she would have did it this morning after she came up in there doing the most my mother doesn't even do that."

"What granny do this time? Is she stressing you and my baby brother out? AJE tell your big brother what granny is doing?"

**AJE's POV**

First things first she showed up all early I had to endure her convos and her asking me to kick I'm glad I got these ear plugs I was happy when mommy kicked her out of the house for the spelling bee then she lied saying she was going home I got tired of being on hold so I gave Cinny the phone we are on with Southwest right now to see if I can get her back to the South-side of Lima, hold on TJ, you got a ticket for her, when Cinny?

Cinny – We have granny on the first flight at the end of your gender reveal party but she has to layover in Nevada, San Antonio, Baltimore, Chicago, St. Louis, some town and then she's on her way to Lima.

Can they deliver this ticket to the house I want hear her reaction.

**Sam's POV**

"What did your little brother tell you? You got sour cream on guacamole on your lips." Mercedes grabbed a napkin. "That's better."

"He's over granny too his stress is just beginning and he's only the size of a what daddy?"

"The size of a tomato just fits into the palm of your hand. She'll be gone after the gender reveal party. Right?"

"Yes, she is daddy isn't leaving without her but since we are on the topic of the gender reveal party know what a shirt you're wearing, I'm wearing pink."

"Blue down to the socks and shoes, how about you daddy?"

"I'm torn I'm thinking it's a boy then I'm thinking it's a girl. I got the perfect shirt you'll see on the party date. Did you enjoy dinner?"

"It was good thanks daddy for buying it."

"You're welcome, son."

"Thank you baby." She leaned over kissing me. "TJ let's get started on your homework while I clean this up."

"No, no, no." I took the plates from her. "I got this, you prop up your feet and relax on the couch TJ you can work on your homework with me at my desk. I have to clean this up"

"But Sam aren't you going to be busy looking over…"

I put two fingers to her lips. "Sh…daddy got this. You just relax. I love you baby."

"I love you more."

"Right there, let me read the directions of the assignment. Okay it reads cut and paste the letters to make the sight words. Do you know what the sit words?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay I'm going to point to each word you tell me."

I pointed to the words. "Okay, he, she, said, can, and is."

"That's right! Look our smart boy. You got your scissors?" I picked up his backpack. "No, you don't have them you got your glue stick though. I'll cut out the letters you'll arrange them."

"Got you, is mommy sleep?"

Mercedes turned her back. "Yeah, mommy is out she's just in need of a nap. Here go your letters."

"Thank you daddy, daddy."

"What is it TJ?" I picked up a cut letter rubbing on glue. "Here. That's right."

"I want to tell you about my dream, I didn't want to tell mommy because I didn't want to make her cry. Tank kidnapped me."

"He did what?"

"Yeah, in my dream he told me I wasn't going to see you, mommy, or anyone else anymore. It was bad I was kicking and screaming, I even cussed at him he put his hand over my mouth throwing me in the car so I wouldn't scream."

"TJ that's a really bad dream I see why you rated it a 9.5, but just know that other kids have dreams like yours."

"They have Tank's in their lives! If so then they _really_ got it bad it's creepy, sad, and just sad. Why won't he leave mommy and me alone? I don't like him. When he's around bad things happen." He smacked the letter. "Stay down."

"Uncle Stevie, Uncle JJ…"

"Yeah, I'm glad you my daddy, daddy."

"I'm glad you are my son." I kissed him on the cheek. "You know that, you are mine!"

"Uh-huh. Daddy I need the "H", for this word. Thank you. This is fun daddy."

"Homework?"

"Yeah, I get to do it with you; mommy _always_ helps me and grandma, and Uncle Stevie sometimes. Can we come by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow daddy is actually busy. There, this homework is done put it over here so he it can dry. What's the next homework? Ooh math. You got this."

"Yup I can do it we did this today in class 2 plus 2 is 4. Right?"

"Yes, it's 4. Okay you work on your homework once done I'll check daddy is just going to check his account."

"3 plus 2 is 5."

I logged onto check my back account. "What are all of these strange purchases? Ear plugs, a plane ticket, an umbrella, curtains, a tambourine! Who is buying all of this stuff? A tablet! Come on and all of this stuff cleared!"

"Sam." Mercedes sat up stretching. "What are you yelling about?"

"Someone is using my card to buy things! A chinchilla! You purchased an animal! This is insane. You don't think?" I looked from Mercedes to her belly.

"What? No, S-Sam the baby doesn't have your card. Why would you think that?"

**AJE's POV**

Hmm…I like those shoes! They cute I'm gonna get that 3 of those in different colors, I love that dress hope mommy gets me that when I come out the womb, Cinny what you think about this?

Cinny – I LOVE that color it's gonna bring out my fur especially once I get through with my dust bath can you say glistening! Get it for me and some barrettes I want that sound when I hop.

I got it what else do we need? Hmm…I need some new curtains and another umbrella this one is broke! Look, see that tomato, that's how big I am. Dang I'm small!

**Mercedes POV**

"Baby, it's late, we'll call to get inquire about these purchases tomorrow. Is that all of your homework for tonight?"

"Yes, I just need you to sign it."

"No problem." I checked over his answers. "This is good Mercedes who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Azimio so he can start making his way. It's seven o'clock…"

"Don't call stay here with me I don't have much longer tell Azimio don't worry about it."

"Azimio you don't have to come pick us Sam is getting off in a little while. Okay. Thank you again bye. You almost done baby?"

"Yes, I am, TJ take this to coach you know where his office is right?"

Sam handed him some paperwork. "Yes, I do. Down the hall to right."

"Okay." I rubbed his shoulders. "Feels good?"

"Yes, it does. TJ told me about his dream while you were taking a nap." I spun him around. "Tell me. What he say?"

He cracked his neck and knuckles. "Baby TJ's dream was about him being kidnapped, Tank told him he'd never see you or me again, covered his mouth put him in a car, TJ was cussing him out, punching 9.5."

"I can't fathom that happening."

"Coach said thank you daddy, are we ready to go?" He jumped in Sam's lap yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"Y-Yeah, we are going home now I got TJ, baby you got his backpack." Sam turned off the light. "This was fun. We're going to have to do this more often."

"We are."

_**Tuesday…**_

**Jenny's POV**

_Scoot back, scoot back it's the The KiJay Smith Morning Show! _"I know what you are thinking but you have a morning show, why is your theme song playing for the evening show? I do what I want to do so, back on this Tuesday it's 2 o'clock and it's the top of hour I have a topic um for those tuning in I'm riding solo Kianna is on vacation so we're going to do this something hit me not long ago call in you know the number, the question is what age would you allow your child to date? Reason I'm asking this question because we have kids how are fast on the social media track got twitter, Facebook, and IG cut to the chase today's topic is a goody with some parents picking up their kids from school, what age would you allow your child to date? I don't have kids but I'm going to give answer I'd say high school age junior before then they can go out with groups _but_ with an adult not someone who is 18 to 25 but a parent someone who is going to ask the questions and be up aware of what's going on, I'm going to open the lines and let you talk. I have on the lines, my girl Monica, what age would you let Jazzy date, she's already fast enough as it is but wait I got an invitation the gospel juke joint and wedding, it's twofer all those who want to attend PawPaw is asking you pay $45 at the door. Sorry Monica I just had to get that in. Go ahead."

"_Yes, I am marrying my boo the beautiful and sexy Herbie Jones esquire, Jazzy will be allowed to date I would say 16 since that's when I was allowed. Now she can go hang with groups of friends at like 14-15."_

"I say 16 it's not too bad. I have next on the line zeejack, let's go girl. What age?"

"_Hey boo, hmmm, I guess it depends on the child's maturity but I'm thinking group dates at the age of 13, as for one on one, I guess 15."_

"Group dates 13 that's good, you're in a group just get to know me before you show me…let me stop. Thanks girl next I have, Zini, talk to me."

"_Probably 16 or 17 depending on their maturity. I had a boyfriend at 15 but he wasn't allowed to take me out on a date until I turned 16. My younger sister didn't go on her first date 'til she was 18, but that's because she was wild."_

"Maturity 16 to 17, when you are a wild one 18-21 I'm just playing. Next I have Jujubee58."

"_I'd say 15 but I would have to meet the date and the date's parents first!"  
_

"Yes, you must meet the parents to see if they are wrapped tight first level headed and all of that before your baby girl or baby boy steps out better yet invite them over for dinner well take them you may not want them to know where you live. Next I have Queencee, what age is too young to date?"

"_14 and 13 down is too young for me."_

"That's too young to date at that age you should be playing patty cake, or _Miss Mary Mack Mack  
all dressed in black, black, black with silver buttons, buttons, buttons all down her back, back, back she asked her mother, mother, mother for 50 __cents__, cents, cents to see the __elephants__, elephants, elephants jump over the fence, fence, fence they jumped so high, high, high they reached the sky, sky, sky and they didn't come back, back, back 'til the 4th of July, ly, ly!_ Throwback for real I'm aging me for real _Situations will arise…_ sorry I just broke out I song it was a ditty. Up next I have Deja."

"_Hey listen to answer your question I'd say 16 and the youngest age is 13 for my kids whenever I have them but I'm 19 and my mother won't let me date! She Listen Jenny she welcomed herself to this dorm party embarrassing me and my ex-boyfriend. She made me break up with him…"_

"Deja hold on we have to go to break 15 after the hour." I removed my headphones. "That was fun I mean you get to see how people do things differently. Yeah, who on the phone okay. Hello, hey okay let me take one more call then I'll get to you. We're back, Deja is still on hold next I have my girl Mary go ahead baby."

"_14-15 slightly supervised dates, if they get a license at 16-17 they can go places alone if they prove to be trustworthy like... We all go bowling, but they can have their own lane away from us."_

"Thanks boo, listen no catfish tonight! I want Mexican food taco salad bowl, chimichanga with rice and beans on the side, tacos with chips and queso, enchilada, okay, Deja are you still there?"

"_Yes, I am…why?"_

"Well I have this person that would like to say something, go ahead mommy."

"_My mom…oh no."_

"_Under 18 is too young to date you need to be focused on your studies not some boy or girl, my daughter Deja can't date because she lied to me about having a boyfriend…"_

"_But mommy I…"_

"_Did I say that you can speak? I did not. See this is the thing.."_

"_But you said that 18 and under is too young to date I'm 19!"_

"_I don't like your tone! Zip it! Thank you. There is nothing wrong with having a guy friend but let me know up front going behind my back is a no, I don't like to be lied to."_

"_Whatever mom…"_

I pop open a can of Pringles. "This is good."

"_Excuse you!"_

"_You heard me! You didn't have to do that to Matt! Now you won't even let me see him! I want to apologize to him the formal way."_

"_The formal way is to pray and ask God for forgiveness you don't need to have any words for Matt."_

"_No I won't it's the least I can do is do something for him. Since my mother just had to chop him up like a vegetable."_

"Dannnnng! MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA! Dang am I missing _It's Unique _Mercedes interview doesn't come on until 3. Okay I'm' good. Y'all continue. No we are not going to commercial break. I want to hear this go down. Grab a set of headphones. Go ahead. These chips are good."

"_That's where you're wrong you don't owe him anything best thing is to stay away all will do is cause him more pain."_

"Wait! That was you at the party dressed in all black with the hatchet and them two little kids with the glow in the dark hatchet one had a washboard! That was the best fight I ever seen! Quick question those glow in the dark hatchets! I want one, how can I get me one?"

"_I'll send you the email to the website where I got them from."_

"Okay."

_"Deja you about to not get your shopping trip."_

_"You think I care about shopping?"_

"Hey! I do take me shopping! We can go to Best Buy, hit up a few clothing stores, shoe stores, a pet stores. What she said she didn't care!"

_"Yes I know you do because you get to go out and eat pasta which you will not be if u keep up that tone."_

_"Whatever I'm getting cheese fries I'm a growing girl mom you can't control what I eat when I'm on my food rampages I gotta give my taste buds what they want! __I'm a growing girl! What my mouth wants my mouth might and will get mom."_

_"With that tone sounds like your mouth wants a slap."_

"KID DOWN!

"_I can't believe this; no she's making me go to some appointment I'm not going to it we're going bowling so I can get my some fries with taco meat and thousand island dressing so good and a bacon burger!"_

"_Say what?! That's it I'm gone! Where is this bowling alley at?! Hello!l Dejanae Lisette Evans! I'm going to call her. OOH! I need jets in the car."  
_

_"Girl it's a cicada in your hair."_

_"WHAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me get it out!"_

_"I can't help you with that!"_

"She got a bug in hair! Someone remove the insect from hair! That's funny! Ay! When we come back from break play _Whip My Hair! _15 before the hour!"

**AJE's POV**

Wait! AJE can't date here I am a little itty bitty fetus and even I can date. Hi boo! No I'm just listening to my Aunt Denise have a strong discussion on the air. Uh-huh we still on for our first date once I make my entry into the world yeah but you gonna be born after me Gabriel. How is it over there in Aunt Brittany womb?

**A/N: Tomorrow _It's Unique_ with someone who I think is has been clear of those little things crawling around in his pubic hair. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Um how should I kick off this? I'll do it like this some of the stuff I use for my story is actually the lives of some of the reviewers, myhiggins25, sweetiedee, and Muffin307, and myself have a group DM I've dubbed it "The Family", and the argument that happened on **_**The KiJay Smith**__**Show**_** actually happened last night! All I did was copy, cut, and paste. Denise and Deja be going at it because I egg it on thanks to JT. Lol Enough about this, what's going on NOW!**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Monday Night**_

**Conniehey's POV**

Mama Jones has been going around explaining her reasoning now it's my turn. _"Conniehey can you believe what did to me?! I know you can't, I can't! Me!"_

Woof [Shut up.]

"_And then they…."_

I wonder what Princess is up too with her fine ass, I just drooling thinking about you. _"And…..so….."_ I wish this lady would shut up. She's stressing me out I see what TJ be going through now.

"_Bernice will you hush! Conniehey doesn't care about what Sam and Mercedes told you!"_

Arf Arf [PRAISE BREAK run around Conniehey jump on your hind-legs yes!]

Papa Jones fans me. _"Look at that dog just felt something! He took that word and received it! Yes! Conniehey!"_

She slapped him on the shoulder. _"Joshua now you know…."_

"_I know that you are nosy, way too overbearing, and some extra, extra, extra-ness there was no need for you to do any of that. You could have boarded an early Friday flight and get here just in time to boss enough people around oh no you just had to do it Bernice way, when Sam and Mercedes walk through that door I want you to apologize."_

She scoffed. _"I'm not doing any such thing until they apologize to me."_

Arf [The hell?! You are really out your damn mind! Even I know when to not lick my balls and when to lick them you are just I can't with her. She better apologize or I'm going to chew all her shoes I've been lusting after a few since JT gave me his old shoe.]

"_We're home."_

Arf [Sam, Mercedes, and TJ, why did y'all leave with her? Y'all don't know what I've been through. I don't even have the urge to lick my balls and that's my favorite pastime besides hanging with TJ. Hey TJ!]

I licked his face. _"Hi Conniehey we went to daddy's job once mommy picked me up. Hi granny and granddaddy."_

"_Hi grandson, Mercedes TJ needs a bath?"_

"_Yes, are you offering to give him one?"_

"_Yes, I give TJ a bath but first your mother has something to tell you and Sam, Bernice say it."_

Arf [SAY IT!] Grrrrr

"_What do you have to tell us mom?"_

She sighed mumbling. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Open your mouth and say it better I don't think that they hear you."_

"_Fine…I'm sorry for welcoming myself and going overboard last week and today I'm just overly excited about this baby."_

"_Mom I know you are so is Sam's mother Mary but she knows her place like she told you when you first arrived, she was asked you weren't mom I love you and I would love for you to be out here but this is the reason why we accept your apology. When daddy go, you go."_

Arf Arf [Just like that, when granddaddy go you go just like that.]

"_Now that we got that settled bath time for TJ does Conniehey join you?"_

Arf [Yup! Let me go get my toys!]

**Mercedes POV**

I leaned against the doorframe listening to daddy and TJ. "Granddaddy I know you old but do you remember your first day of kindergarten?"

"I'm not that old, am I? Could an old grandfather do this? _Now watch granddaddy whip now watch grandson nae nae, granddaddy whip, whip TJ nae nae, watch us do it!_"

"Go, go granddaddy hey get it!"

Sam came up behind my rubbing my belly. "What's going on?" He kissed my neck.

"Look."

"Come on granddaddy, sing with me, _ooh that's what it post to be me and granddaddy eat all the groceries, CTC, CNC is the food we eat oooh what it's post to be forget Subway I want Aunt D way her house is the place to be…"_

"That's a good dancing and to answer your question I do remember my first day of kindergarten my teacher was Ms. Ingram, we introduced ourselves, said the alphabet, ate a snack, and played!" He tickled TJ on his stomach."

"Granddaddy! St..ahaha-oop, hey. I love you granddaddy."

"I love you to TJ."

Arf [I love you both]

Sam was holding his phone recording. "What?"

"Did you get that Sam?"

"Yes, dad I got it, Mercedes and I can take it from here."

"Okay, night TJ." He kissed him on the cheek. "Night baby girl." He kissed me on the cheek. "Night Sam." He patted his shoulder. "Night Conniehey tomorrow just you and I will for a walk leave granny home."

Arf [Thank you she did damper my peeing on the tree.]

"All fresh and clean clean."

TJ sniffed himself. "Yup so is Conniehey I made sure he got behind his ears he be forgetting sometimes."

Arf [True I still shaking my ears back and forth I shake my ears back and forth.]

"So do you." I tapped him on the nose. "Bloop. Are you going to sleep in here or join daddy and me in our bed?"

"Join you and daddy in your bed."

"Okay, you know that with mommy being pregnant you can't sleep in the middle so you're going to sleep on daddy's side with him."

"I know gotta keep my brother safe. Right?" He kissed my stomach. "Ow! Don't kick your brother_! You kick the wrong one AJ uh-huh."_

**AJE's POV**

_I'm the irresistibly, adorably, uncontestably, cutie, and intimately wonderful, AJE, you got the right one TJ, uh huh_

Cinny - _I'm the irrepressible, lovable, unsurpassable colorful, and intimately soulful Cinny you got the right pet AJ, uh huh_

**Sam's POV**

I walked into the bedroom TJ and Conniehey were laid out on the bed watching this show. "TJ, what is that you are watching?"

"_U-Uncle Grandpa."_

I grabbed the remote. "Baby, is _Uncle Grandpa_ on the list of approved shows for TJ to watch?"

She poked her head out the door. "No, it is not but _The Little Couple_ is if that ison he can watch that Conniehey can see what their dogs are up to."

Arf [My favorite episode is when Jen doggy sits for her mother and they camp out in the living room. That was good.]

"I don't think I will…."

"_I'm Bill, I'm Jen I'm 3'2 inches I'm a doctor…"_

"She's a doctor! I'm interested already! Why are they both so little?"

"TJ there is something called dwarfism, Jen and Bill are little people everything that mommy and me do, they can do too."

"Even drive?"

"Yes, they drive they have these things called pedal extenders they go on the pedals they drive. There is a lesson here your height has nothing to do with your success."

Arf [It's my favorite episode!] Arf Arf Arf

"This must be Conniehey favorite episode." Conniehey tail was wagging fast and furious.

Arf [It is, TJ pay attention see that's Rocky and Maggie they got a pet store with their names.]

"They pet store is named after them. Awesome! Is that Maggie? She's a cutie. What you say Conniehey?"

Arf [She cute I don't know what Princess would say but she can get it.]

"Conniehey put that thing away this is a family show! Daddy Conniehey wee-wee is up." TJ tapped it. "Get it down."

"TJ go wash your hands and let Conniehey handle that." TJ jumped off the bed running into the bathroom I lifted Conniehey's ear. "Conniehey don't you got a girl." He licked my face. "Thank you for that. Conniehey I know you get happy from time to time, I do too, I got mine in on Sunday."

Arf [I know I watched through the crack in the door, how Mercedes takes all of that?]

"TJ, stop playing in the water, wash your hands and dry them. What did he think of the show?"

"I think he likes it." She picked up her phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking my account make sure I don't have any strange things on there."

"Hope you don't have nothing strange the tech did say tambourine there is a tambourine purchase that alarmed me, TJ your hands should be clean. Let's go."

"They're clean." He dived on the bed.

"Sam, let's say prayers then we'll talk about this later."

"Okay, let's hold hands. Father, Thank you for my family. I ask that you bless them with Your favor. Provide for all of their needs. I ask You to protect them from harm and evil. Surround them in the shadow of Your wing. Go before them and prepare the way for them. If any path is crooked, I ask you to make it straight. Protect them from the schemes of the enemy and keep them from deception. Bring Your perfect peace to our hearts. In Jesus name I pray, amen. God Bless, my wife, my son, our baby, Conniehey and me. Amen."

Arf [Amen.]

I turned the TV off. "Tomorrow your interview airs. Are we excited?"

"I'm excited for mommy she looked pretty daddy, mommy always look pretty. Don't she daddy."

"Yes, she does, always."

"Aww thank you Sam and TJ my handsome men. I am excited. Can't wait for you to see me baby. It was a suggestion you are _going _to love might get you another M-A-S."

"Shh…TJ." TJ was curled up sleep in my arms. "Okay. He's sleep I would like that."

**AJE's POV**

I wouldn't! I'm still trying to get my curtains fixed for the next time it's too soon take about 3 more weeks before you get horny again mommy I need time to recover Cinny eye just opened back up and I need a replacement umbrella and zzzzzz….

**Sam's POV con'd**

"So, yeah, did um that was good. I love the way did that, did you see anything strange purchases?"

"Sam, someone purchased some shoes, barrettes, some dresses!" I placed my hand her stomach. "That's not all also some dust for a chinchilla!"

"The baby! AJE is buying things.

**AJE's POV**

"_AJE are you buying things?"_

"_Sam, why are you asking my stomach I don't think the baby can do that."_

*puts in ear plugs Sends Cinny a text* Express shipping?

Cinny – Oh I got a text, let me hit you back.

Okay. We are side by side why are we texting each other?

Cinny – Jenny got the idea from Ms. Sarah and Aunt Denise doing it. AJE pick up your phonr I'm calling you.

Okay hello Cinny what do you want?

Cinny – I sent you a text I need you to answer it. Don't tell me on the phone. Text me back.

I got you. *logs onto PawPaw twitter* My pet chinchilla text me I didn't txt back quick enough. She called me to tell me to respond I'm like just tell me she say no respond to txt. Really? *waves at Cinny* Hey girl.

_**Tuesday…**_

**Tank's POV**

I'm back! I know y'all missed me my situation is cleaned up before I hit that I'm checking down there for bugs, I need to keep my bush intact.

"Ain't shit on TV, talk show turn, turn, nope…another talk show….Tal…"

"_Up next on the It's Unique Show we have Mercedes Jones…."_

"Oooh, I like this show already."

_Welcome everyone to __It's Unique__ we have a good show for you all on today I have my friend the beautiful, the talented, my sister Mercedes Jones! "Mercedes! Yessss! Alright quiet down have a seat. Have a seat. Mercedes you are looking radiant and fabulous!"_

"Yes, she does! Look my at my baby-momma." Sarah smacked me upside my head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you are okay looking too."

_"You are little amazing yourself girl! Those shoes are everything."_

_"I know and so are yours! Okay, let's get into this interview for those of you who have been living under a rock, Mercedes is back in the studio to slay all of you and snatch every piece of hair off of you, how does it feel to be back in the studio? Who are you working with?"_

_"It feels great to back in the studio! The studio was my and is my second home it's like I've never left, it's like riding a bike once you get on to pedal it is easy street. I'm working with Dame the Dark I can't give everything away but I've already completed a few songs they're hot!"_

_"Well, alright you can tell me later, I won't tell a soul. Are you excited about having another baby? That's right! She's pregnant!_

"She out here passing off our baby as her and Sam's baby I redid the calculations yup that is my seed!"

_"I am excited about this baby boy or girl, we don't know he or she is active little someone that already loves music, this pregnancy is already different from my first because I'm with the man of my dreams, my fiancé Sam he makes everything better my first pregnancy wasn't that good because of the situation I was in, but my son TJ is a blessing and his father Sam loves and adores him. That's all that matters."_

"There she go lying again! Oh your first pregnancy wasn't that good?! You up here lying again to these people. BULLSHIT!"

_"That's right here is a picture of Sam and TJ, how cute are they! Look at my nephew! You touched on briefly on relationship with that piece of trash how would u like to see Tank punished for his heinous acts of violence against women?"_

"What kind of questions is that?! Heinous acts of violence! So I killed one chick, she don't know about it! Anyway that was self-defense to answer your question hell no I don't."

_"How would I like to see Tank punished? Hmm…there are so many options I can't pick just one I'll say this I want his dick to get cut off no drugs or anything let him feel the pain that us ladies have to suffer of being abused. Especially us ladies who had to endure a relationship with him."_

"Oh fuck no! My dick is staying put! Abused?! Y'all abused me!" I lifted my shirt. "You see that mark right there, that's from one of the times Mercedes hit me."

_"Yes, snip, snip, snip, balls and stick included put that thing to research or lit it on fire. Yesss! What kept you going while you were with Tank?"_

"Snip, snip, snip my ass! I got more kids to make I have a few out there but I still want more. She better say my sexy ass."

_"My son, TJ kept me going while I was with Tank, everyday I'd look at his face and kept pushing I knew that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel and it come when I overheard my baby pray for us one night when I put him to bed, I played his prayer over and over again the night that Tank sexually abused me that morning, I made the decision to move on and not look back."_

"She would say TJ, that's a good answer I never, ever sexually abused, raped did none of that you gonna stop lying about that shit."

_"That's right clap for that! That was an excellent decision you made and you went to Sam, tell us more about Sam and how Sam is as a father and husband?"_

"Who gives a damn about Sam, no it wasn't no excellent decision she took my son away from me! I'm the daddy and I should be the husband! Fuck out of here with that! Watch she going to lift Sam up to the level he wants to be on, my level. No one comes close to me. Right baby?"

_"Sam, what can I say about that man he's everything all the words you can describe a good man who protects his family and friends that's Sam, he's a great provider, lover, he supports me in everything that I do, he wanted to be here today but he's at work I love you baby. As a father he's very much hands on with our son TJ will never want for anything but just because we have all the money and means to get him what he wants he's teaching him on how to give back and not be a selfish child, to be that friend to someone who doesn't have one, teach him integrity and one day how to be a real man."_

"I'm a good man, I'm there for friends, I am an amazing lover, I would do all of that, I wasn't hands on with TJ, who told is ass how to ride a bike! A real man! I can show him all of that and more you can't get no realer than me!"

_"In your words praise! Mercedes Mafia to the Praise Hands! That's right! Let's jump back on your music right quick, who is your inspiration musically? How do you juggle being mommy and singer?"_

"I inspired her all those songs on that CD will be about me! Watch _Wounded_, that's all me! I texted her weeks two weeks ago or last week to ask her that, she didn't hit me back because she know that I know.

_"My inspiration the late great and amazing Whitney Houston, Chaka Khan, Mariah Carey, Jennifer Holliday, Patti LaBelle, Aretha Franklin, Diana Ross and so many others we can be here all day for me naming each of them I took a part of and fuzzed them into my music. Being a mommy and singer, Sam's mother is living with us so she's helping us out TJ is Sam and I responsibility I don't have a nanny I don't want one if I didn't think I could juggle both I wouldn't have returned to the studio, my son will be raised by me along with our huge family. It's a lot of us."_

"Reason you don't have a nanny is because Sam want you to do what I want you to do raise your own damn kid, may TJ not be a wuss or a little baby. Whiny self."

_"Yes, it is I'm one of them! We're like a village. We have a question sent in actually this isn't even a question this is some advice it reads I know your libido is gone and your parts are talking to us which is crazy but they are both overdue for massages Cedes sweetie, I know you busy as hell, and tired but honey, even if you don't want to ride Sam's magic stick at least give him a hand job. It might make you get your groove back. Just like Stella. It'll calm those hormones down too! Plus you and Sam are great parents; don't let anybody tell you otherwise...meaning rank Tank and the rest of those assholes! Oh yeah, and let him give you some finger action or tongue action, you'll feel better. Ooooh! We're getting a little bit freaky here on the daytime talk show!"_

"Oooh, shit that made me a little bit horny." Sara removed her top. "Not for you Mercedes. I bet she taste good, I never did that with her. Hold up! She called me an asshole! Tuh, what did I do to you?"

_"Sam will love hear that! AJE seems to have turn my horny button on I may do one of them tonight once we get home."_

AJE she already named the baby but it should be AJM, my last name Mason."

_"Do you aspire to do anything outside of music like acting or talk show host?"_

"My baby can be anything and everything she want to be."

_"Um…I wouldn't mind years from now pursuing a talk show as far as me acting I don't think so the hours wouldn't be good for me, I want to come home to my family and lay eyes on them, have dinner, go out, have fun, take trips."_

"Come home to me and our little family. You got this baby!"

_"I understand now this question is not for you but TJ, can we send someone back there to get TJ. Everyone welcome my nephew_ _TJ."_

"Look at my son! Don't he look just like….Sam! I swear the night I fucked her for the first time she was fantasizing about Sam!"

_"Hi everyone, hi Aunt Unique I love your show and set, someone wanted to ask me a question."_

"Yes, I have a question, well it's not a question more like I want you to tell your mother, you want to come live with your _real_ daddy leaving that fake daddy in the dust!"

_"Yes, the question is who do you prefer: Gabby or Jazzy?"_

"Who in the hell are Gabby and Jazzy? TJ pulling girl already! You just like your father!"

_"Hmmm…that's a tough question I love them both I'd have to say Gabby and Deja, hi Deja boo! You better be hitting them books, keep your eyes off them guys focus them on me. Okay, I have to focus on my studies just like yours, Aunt Denise got me in check earlier today I said a little curse word I'm sorry Aunt Denise, I love you! Can JT get his games back and a pet! Like turtle or a dog."_

"TJ cussing is bad! See all the bad things he picked up over there with those people. Shane get your big ass out my fucking kitchen! Shit mothefucker! Always hungry."

_"Awww…TJ you are too cute! You can stay out here for the last questions; will she be touring anytime soon?"_

"Of course he gets his looks for me! That's my boy!"

_"After I drop this baby and my CD I will be touring give me a year or so and I'll be visiting a city near you! Be on the lookout!"_

"I'll be on the lookout I want backstage access I made you who you are! Don't forget who believed in your ass when no other person was."

_"Mercedes you've come out of an abusive relationship of 6 years. Is this album based on that? Or looking forward? What would you say to a person in an abusive relationship right now?"_

"See what I tell you, the CD is all about me! I want half the money from all the sells you make. She's going to give advice this I _GOT_ to hear. If you would have stayed with me none of this shit would be happening."

_"My album is partially based on that all the pain and hurt I've been through will help someone in the situation as I was in through song you can get deliverance and I'm planning on delivering a lot of ladies and men as in looking forward I'll say it's half because there will be something better after that once you step out on the other side. To someone in an abusive relationship right now, document everything, write, and get a restraining order if you have a friend or friends tell them about what you are going through don't keep it to yourself I didn't have anyone until a few months back and they cared enough for me to not judge me. You're going to be fragile, get a new phone change your number be around those that will support you and give you support someone to talk to you when it gets rough and don't go back."_

"What I tell you, it's all about me, me, me, me, me, that's some bad advice! Who would listen to her?! My advice is don't listen to that, stay where you are at he always knows best for you."

_"Final question, how do you think TJ's going to react that AJE might be girl? Awww this is a cute question. TJ care to answer."_

He better be happy! I've always wanted a boy and girl I got a bunch of sons!"

_"Yes, this is how I'm going to react. A girl!" _

_"TJ! He fainted! Too much! Everyone I hope you enjoyed today's show and if something is different you know __It's Unique!__ Until tomorrow!"_

"Did you take notice that TJ wasn't wearing his school uniform? Mercedes too damn smart! Come here Sarah, hop on this. Damn you wet"

_**Saturday….**_

**Mercedes POV**

Today is our Gender Reveal Party! We'll find out in a few short hours if the little one who is making purchases is a girl or a boy!

"Mom, that looks perfect. Just leave it right there, this is the table where they'll write down what they think AJE stands for, we're going to reveal the name of the baby today."

"Great! I'm itching to know her name means. Here comes the ladies, all food is being taken in the house moved to trays, take them inside."

"Hey, Denise, Mary, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Monica, Stacey, Sarah, and Deja hello ladies! Pink all around we all agree it's a girl."

"Yes, because no fetus would half the things she does! Has she kicked for your mother since Sunday? Hi Auntie baby. She kicked!"

"Um…she hasn't. My mother told AJE she was going home, she kicked up a storm."

"You looked different you've." I covered my smile. "You've been getting it in this week."

"Perhaps, we did it Sunday it was the best ever Sam never, ever put it down like that before I may need to hold out on him more often."

"Hello ladies." Sam gave everyone a hug. "I see you all cast your ballot for a girl."

"Sam, what is your choice your shirt is half and half."

"Oh, I'm undecided I'm half boy then I'm half girl been flip flopping this week so his shirt does me fine. You see my son here is all boy!"

"Yup! Down to the socks so is Conniehey."

Arf [He made me put this on I know it's a girl. Hi Denise! Who runs the world? Conniehey!]

"That dog is looking at me funny after he made me act a fool! Stevie and the kids hot a strong discussion they knew and know and know better. I know you heard me on the radio getting this one in check."

"Y-Yeah, I heard, Ms. Deja, how was your appointment."

**A/N: Tank has cleaned up he's back! Aren't you all happy?! Will Deja tell her mother which hand Tank touched her with so she can let have! ALSO all those who I hit up today you'll be in my chapter tomorrow! Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I WAS NOT feeling this chapter earlier in the day that I started retyping it around six o'clock and I got it done in between all of that I talked to my cousin and Denise and Um….The Family [Deja, Denise, Mary, and myself] were at it again it was loads of fun. I had Denise rolling! What's going on now?! But wait ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED TO THE GENDER REVEAL PARTY FOR AJE! Let's go!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Dejanae's POV**

My mother shook the bed saying my name. "Dejanae, Dejanae, Dejanae." I rolled over opening one eye. "Good morning Dejanae get up don't forget your doctor's appointment and don't be late." I waved her off pulling covers over my head. "No, you don't wave me off, don't be late I'll be waiting for you at 3 o'clock. Your breakfast is downstairs do some studying in today get some work done. Love you."

"Yes, mommy love you too." I drifted back off to sleep until I heard the door close. "She's gone let me go down here to see what she made, probably the usual, egg whites, oatmeal, and some fruit." I went down to the kitchen I opened the oven. "Egg whites and oatmeal and some fruit I wonder what Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam are having for breakfast." I licked my lips. "I have a taste for bacon. Should I change?" I checked myself out in the mirror. "This is good for some breakfast I'll go pack a bag we may go out somewhere I need to look cute." I ran up to my room packing me a bag. "Oh I can't forget my books take some notes." I locked up the house driving the two blocks to their house.

"Morning Deja, what are you doing here?"

"Morning Papa Jones." I gave him a hug. "I'm here for some breakfast; did Mama Jones, Mama Mary, or Aunt Mercedes cook breakfast? Morning Conniehey."

Arf [B-B-B-B-BACON!]

"Mercedes is in there right now making breakfast I'm just going to take Conniehey for a little walk. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay." I walked inside. "Good Morning!"

"DEJA BOO!" TJ slid down the banister wrapping his arms around me. "Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, ooh it smells good in here."

"Deja I knew that voice, you hungry? You don't have class today?"

"Yes! I am mom made her usual breakfast I need some bacon." I sniffed. "I smell it! Lead the way! No, I don't have class today."

"You are just in time I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. I have to run upstairs, well not run with this little one I have to go upstairs and get the plate from my midnight snack. Help yourself."

"Okay, want me to fix TJ's plate?"

"Will you?"

"Sure it's nothing."

"Thank you I'll be right back."

TJ climbed on to the stool. "You want everything TJ?"

"Yup! Have you heard from Matt?" He smiled. "You know he's not approved like I am."

"I know TJ, I haven't heard from him I did see him on campus yesterday he waved and smiled then later that evening something happened." I sighed. "I miss him so much."

"Did Aunt Denise beat him down? He pulled out his glow in the dark hatchet. "She didn't come get me? I feel some kind of way!"

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, today is show and tell I'm bringing this the guys know about it but Ms. Toles thinks I'm making it up! When are we going back on another stakeout? I'm ready!"

"Pipe down TJ, here is your plate; you don't think my mother embarrassed me?" I grabbed his cup. "You want orange juice or apple?"

"Orange I mean Aunt Denise did say on the way home that your outfit was the hoochie koochie kind show all of your stuff she said that she was going to take your phone and put her, Uncle Stevie, JT, and me up in your phone so we _all_ could be your boos. Did she do it?"

I pulled up out my phone. "She did it. Here go your picture right here."

"I like that picture you need an updated one. Let me strike a pose. Take my picture." I snapped his photo. "Okay let me see. I like this."

"I knew I heard voices good morning TJ and Deja. Where are Mercedes, Mary, and Joshua?"

"Um, Papa Jones is out with Conniehey I don't know where Mama Mary is."

"Here I am. Where are Mercedes and Sam?" I heard the sounds of headboard smacking against the wall.

"Oh, my."

"_Fuck me Sam!"_

**AJE's POV**

What in the hell?! NOOOOOO! THEY DOING IT! I HAD NO WARNING! I haven't received my curtains! Where is Cinny? Cinny?! Where are you? Marco!

Cinny – Weee Polo this is fun! AJE too bad you can't jump on board! Twirls! GO FASTER! FASTER! WEEEE!

Cinny get off daddy's stick before you leave some fur behind!

Cinny – Okay, okay, okay. This fun though your mommy didn't know he was going to do that.

"_Shit I'm about to bust."_

Cinny get off his stick! Daddy is gonna blow!

Cinny – It's shaking! Duck! Oh he's sliding out! That was fun! When are they going to do it again!

**Mercedes POV**

Sam kissed me on my cheek. "I can't believe we just had a quickie while everyone was home. Think they heard."

A knock came to the door. "Please tell me that you weren't doing _that_ it's too early in the day for someone to be jumping on somebody. There are kids downstairs."

"Tuh, I'm 19 you mean 1, he's 5 only reason I'm up here is that TJ got syrup on his uniform shirt and we're changing it. Can't have my mini boo going to school all sticky."

"Nope!"

"Mom! Get away from the door Sam and I will be out in a minute I feel like I'm talking to TJ." Sam walked into the bathroom. "Did you love that baby?"

"_You are my motivation_…I loved it! I got to cleaned up, eat my second breakfast then off to work." Sam profiled in the mirror. "Something looks wrong about my dick."

"What do you mean? It looks fine to me."

He rubbed his shaft. "There is fur on my dick! Gray fur, you don't think?" He eyed my stomach. "AJE this is your father? Kick one if you have a pet no kicks if you don't, do you have a pet."

**AJE's POV**

See I told you that you would get fur on him, it's a whole patch of fur missing from you I'm going to have to get you Rogaine so it can grow back. How are you gonna display your barrettes now?

Cinny – I'm sorry it was fun we can lay off the barrettes for now I might need to get my hair in cornrows so it wouldn't happen again. Can you braid my hair?

I'll see what I can do, daddy told me to kick, wait let me do this. Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick…

**Mercedes POV**

I laughed. "AJE is playing with you. Sam, it might be from Conniehey he did sleep in the bed last night with us."

"Okay, it could be from him but I got money that AJE is buying things with your card and mine. You about to go back downstairs?"

"Yes, I only came up here to get my plate from last night midnight snack, instead I got more." I yanked him by his shirt. "We gonna have to do that more often but next time in the shower." I kissed him.

"Oooh, freaky." He smacked my ass. "Too soon for a round two."

"Yes, I have to fix your plate and take TJ to school, then off to the studio." I opened the door my mom fell. "Why are you at our door listening? Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"I thought I heard you called me."

"Okay, to let it be known, I didn't call you there you go again being nosy. TJ did you eat all of your breakfast?"

"Yup! Deja made me a yummy plate." He rubbed his stomach. "Mommy can Deja take me to school?"

"Um, Deja has a lot of studying to do, she can't take you to school but she can ride with us. Would you like that?"

"Please Deja!" He poked out his lip. "I want to show you my school and show my friends my boo. Come on we got time to play a video game before we leave. Right mommy?"

"You have a little bit of time. Where are Stevie and JT?"

"Oh, dad got JT an airplane yesterday so they're out flying that before he has to drop him off, I'm right behind you TJ."

I went downstairs to the kitchen pouring myself a cup of tea. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Mercedes I went by TJ's room to get him up and ready for school but he wasn't in there, he was in your room in bed with you and Sam. Dreams are back?"

I gasped. "Um, how did you know?"

"I'm grandma, Mercedes I know these things. How long have they been back?"

"They came back Saturday night."

"Is the dream same as before or worse?"

"Worse." Sam walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning, mom, what are you two talking about?" He leaned against the counter sipping his coffee.

"I was just about to tell her about TJ's dream."

"Oh, they're back, he dreamed that Tank kidnapped him, told him he wasn't going to see any of us anymore. I asked him on a scale from 1 to 10, to rate the dream, he gave a 9.5."

"That's a nightmare! My poor baby, did he outright tell you or?"

I shook my head "Denise called telling us, we asked him yesterday he lied at first then he said yes he told daddy because he didn't want me to cry I held my tears until he went to sleep then I cried. I know kids dream about being kidnapped I just can't imagine knowing that he has our son and we aren't there. Just."

"Calm down baby, it is okay. It's scary I don't even want to think about it but if…."

"Shh…Sam don't."

"I'm sorry." He kissed me. "Let's lighten the mood baby you are going back into the studio today. How many songs are you hoping to record today?"

"Today, I expect to do at least 3 songs watch my interview tweet my fans as it's going on, shopping for the gender reveal party. I've decided potluck. My mother wanted me to have it catered go all out like she did for TJs christening no just bring your favorite dish something that you make good and we're going to party it up. Hey."

"I can't wait to get my grub on!" He rubbed his stomach. "Thinking about all that food is giving me pre-itis. Where is Mama Jones she was at our door not too long ago?"

"Oh she spotted J3 and they're going for a walk, she's wondering why JJ isn't around like he usually is. She does know about them right?"

"That's a good question she's too busy being up in my business to see that JJ and Stacey are now Jacey!"

"Jacey the house!" JJ and Stacey announced kissing. "Just in time for breakfast, morning mom."

"Morning sis. Baby you want everything? Looks like we have pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns."

"Yes, I'll take all of that."

"Aunt Stacey! Uncle JJ! Where have you two been?" He jump on JJs's back. "You know granny is here right?"

"Yeah, I know Mercedes has been texting my phone non-stop. I'm sorry sis just we wanted to break in our house every room."

Deja covered TJ's ears. "Really JJ? You would have to mention that after I had to hear that. Aunt Mercedes, can I talk to you?"

"Hey Deja what me and Mercedes made was sweet music. Now what do you have ask your Aunt Mercedes?"

She looked around the room. "Um…can we talk outside it's a lot of people in here."

"Sure, let's go." I closed the door behind me. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"You probably heard by now that my mother caused a scene at the dorm party and she found out that I had a boyfriend when I shouldn't have, how old were you when first started dating?"

"Oh, wow I was 16."

"See my mom says that I can't date until _after_ I graduate college but I see all the other girls with guys, why can't I? If I were your daughter would you let me date?"

"Deja, sweetie if you were my daughter no you couldn't date and it would be because of your father, if Sam was your father he would not have it, the guy would have to meet us first before answer a few questions, take a test, leave a sample of blood and hair behind then he'd probably put an app on your phone and car following your every move. Your mother cares about your well-being and you are caring about why I can't and what others have, your mother knows best."

"That's what she says although I still think I should be able to date. I have doctor's appointment later today to make sure I'm not having sex, I'm not just to put her mind at ease."

"Since you don't have any classes today maybe you can join me in the studio. Would you like that?"

"I would love it! Getting a behind the scenes view of how this CD comes together! This is gonna be awesome."

Arf [Don't mind me I'm just coming out here for my morning pee-pee. I didn't do it on my walk I dropped a number two. I'm sorry to hear about you and Matt, Anna dog Princess my boo gave me all the details.]

Sam came outside. "Baby, I'm going to be leaving, have a good day I can't wait to see you on TV and Deja Mercedes is right about me you wouldn't date until you're 30. Good luck at your appointment!"

"Thanks Uncle Sam I'm going inside to watch _SpongeBob_."

**TJ's POV**

"See you once I get out of school Conniehey! Have fun with Uncle Stevie! Uncle Stevie are you bringing JT by the house so we can do our homework together?"

"Oh, yeah we can fly the airplane once we're done."

"Cool."

Arf Arf [I think we're going to the pound! He wants my help in picking out a few dogs giving them the doggy run down of what an Evans will be like and trying out a few houses I'm getting a playmate!]

Meow [Don't roll your eyes at me Conniehey! Ball licker.]

Arf [At least I can reach mine you have someone lick them for your Tubby ass. My tongue licks what it wants to lick.]

Meow [And they do a good job too. Bye TJ Have fun in school.]

"You saw Tubby Deja? Isn't he a hug cat?!"

"Yeah, that's one huge cat. Have you tried to pick him up?"

"I did." I flexed my muscles. "See lifting Tubby butt gave me muscles. See."

"Look at my mini boo with his muscles, you strong aren't TJ?"

"Yup I'm and Evans, we are some strong men! Right mommy?"

She looked in the rear-view mirror. "Yes, baby, you are an Evans you are strong just like your daddy."

"See, are we still on for the safari next week?"

"Yes, we are!"

"What safari is this?"

"Oh we're going to this drive-thru safari it's 8 hours away we're thinking of flying up get there, it's going to be a family getaway then we're going to spring it on mom at the last minute. We're going to put her in the backseat with child locks on or she can sit up front but she's not going to get out anyway the animals roam about. It's going to be funny we're going to get a strong discussion but it's totally worth it! Would you want to join us auntie, it'll be fun." She handed her, her phone. "Here is the video, JT sent it to me. What you think?"

"Oh, wow! This is awesome! I would love to go, your uncle can't but I'm down I'll let my mother sit in the front let her see how it feels to have someone be in your space; hopefully that emu will follow our car."

"Granny isn't going to like that." I laughed. "This is gonna be fun! There is my school right there!" I undid my seatbelt Ray opened the door. "Mommy, I'll see you later I love you."

"Wait come back here! You not just gonna walk away and not give me a kiss." Mommy grabbed my face. "Mwah, I love you TJ."

"Love you too mommy."

I grabbed Deja's hand walking in the school. "My class is right here; hi guys I want you to meet someone."

"Hi TJ who is this fine thing?" LJ, Max, Michael, and Malachi fix their clothes. "Hi." They said in unison.

"Malachi this is my boo Deja, Deja my friend Malachi, Mike, LJ, and Max."

"Hi, okay TJ I have to go have fun I'm going to see you later. Bye guys." She kissed me on the cheek I fainted. "TJ get up stop fainting."

"What's going on with TJ is everything alright?" Ms. Toles patted my shoulder. "Thaddeus get up."

"He got a kiss on the cheek from his girl."

"Who Jazzy?"

I sat straight up. "That's it let me get up off this floor Jazzy wouldn't _slay_ me like this there are only 2 lips that can do that Deja is one and Gabby is the other."

"You like Gabby?!" LJ pointed to her. "I thought you were joking about her."

"No, me and Gabby started out okay then we went left she got me in trouble a few times saying something about adult things she spent the night at my house for a full week I thought I was going get more stress in my life but she's cool mommy and Aunt Stacey dubbed us Tabby then Jazzy came along it was Thadmine, now it's Thadnae but yeah."

"TJ up off the floor, put your things in your cubby, you are too much to be 5." She clapped her hands. "Once your things are in your cubby go sit Indian style on the mat we'll take attendance and then to our work day."

"Morning TJ are you ready to be my boo come Saturday?"

Slowly I turned my head. "Um...it's gonna be a boy. I know for a fact!"

"That means you go with Jazzy, you better pray to the left, to the left, _everything you want in me to the left in my cubby you can put your things so she can't touch she can talk that mess alright."_

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ fainted."

"Yes, I gave him on the cheek he was slain to the floor."

"That's my son I'm surprised he didn't cut a step, Damian! There go my producer!" I pulled him into a hug. "This is my niece Deja, she's a Theater major she got vocals too."

"Well that's wassup maybe you can come along with your aunt lay some vocals down, maybe get some done today."

"That would be cool but I have to study I have a big test coming up, so I'm just gonna grab me some couch I might need vocal break so." She cleared her through. "I might sing a few tunes."

"Alright I'll be waiting. I got you hear standing. Let pull out this chair for you, 'Sup Ray and Azimio. How is things at the house?"

I rolled my eyes. "My mom is there."

"Oh, I know I got my invitation and your correction of pot lock it signed Mama Jones."

"What? Let me see that." I looked the invitation over. "Little man or little miss which will baby Samcedes be? Love, Mama Jones grandbaby. She has to put her name in everything." He tapped the back. "And face? Why is her face on this? You know what in the words of Mary, "Oh Lord", and in the words of Denise, "I can't, I cannot, foolishness."

"Yeah, it's damn foolishness you want to know some other foolishness."

"What?"

"I saw Tank."

"Where did you see him?"

He turned down the track. "The mall, some girl was with him some big dude too, they were talking about TJ, you, Sam, he also laid eyes on me he asked did I know where you lived."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't know, I asked him why does he want to know, what does it mean to him, you don't care about her or TJ, it's all about you, then that chick tried to buck at me saying don't talk to her man like that has some bruises on her it was crazy. That big dude was pushing I just wanted to lay my hands on him. Okay enough of them let's get into the studio and record this song _He Does It Right._"

**Dejanae's POV**

I checked the time it was getting close for me to head on out to meet my mother for my appointment! I'm not looking forward to this. I tapped on the window. "Dame can I go in there?"

"Sure go ahead. I heard you back there singing. You got vocals as TJ would say."

"That I do." I walked in the booth. "Auntie I would like to thank you for having me in here! This is fun but I have to get going now I have my doctor's appointment."

"It's gonna be okay baby." She gave me hug. "We'll come by the house tonight so we can chat it up. TJ can see his boo. Drive safe."

"I will love you auntie."

"Love you too."

"Bye Azimio and Ray. Ray where are you going?"

"I'm walking you to your car; just want to be on the safe side."

I sighed. "I'm good Ray but thank you." Ray walked me to my car. "Thanks again Ray I'll see you later." I turned on the radio. The KiJay Smith Show is on! Why is the theme song for the morning show playing?"

"_Scoot back, scoot back it's the The KiJay Smith Morning Show__!__" I know what you are thinking but you have a morning show, why is your theme song playing for the evening show? I do what I want to do so, back on this Tuesday it's 2 o'clock and it's the top of hour I have a topic um for those tuning in I'm riding solo Kianna is on vacation so we're going to do this something hit me not long ago call in you know the number, the question is what age would you allow your child to date? Reason I'm asking this question because we have kids how are fast on the social media track got twitter, Facebook, and IG cut to the chase today's topic is a goody with some parents picking up their kids from school, what age would you allow your child to date? I don't have kids but I'm going to give answer I'd say high school age junior before then they can go out with groups __but__ with an adult not someone who is 18 to 25 but a parent someone who is going to ask the questions and be up aware of what's going on, I'm going to open the lines and let you talk. I have on the lines, my girl Monica, what age would you let Jazzy date, she's already fast enough as it is but wait I got an invitation the gospel juke joint and wedding, it's twofer all those who want to attend PawPaw is asking you pay $45 at the door. Sorry Monica I just had to get that in. Go ahead."_

"_Yes, I am marrying my boo the beautiful and sexy Herbie Jones esquire, Jazzy will be allowed to date I would say 16 since that's when I was allowed. Now she can go hang with groups of friends at like 14-15."_

_"I say 16 it's not too bad. I have next on the line zeejack, let's go girl. What age?"_

"_Hey boo, hmmm, I guess it depends on the child's maturity but I'm thinking group dates at the age of 13, as for one on one, I guess 15."_

_"Group dates 13 that's good, you're in a group just get to know me before you show me…let me stop. Thanks girl next I have, Zini, talk to me."_

"_Probably 16 or 17 depending on their maturity. I had a boyfriend at 15 but he wasn't allowed to take me out on a date until I turned 16. My younger sister didn't go on her first date 'til she was 18, but that's because she was wild."_

_"Maturity 16 to 17, when you are a wild one 18-21 I'm just playing. Next I have Jujubee58."_

"_I'd say 15 but I would have to meet the date and the date's parents first!"_

"Yes, you must meet the parents to see if they are wrapped tight first level headed and all of that before your baby girl or baby boy steps out better yet invite them over for dinner well take them you may not want them to know where you live. Next I have Queencee, what age is too young to date?"

"_14 and 13 down is too young for me."_

_"That's too young to date at that age you should be playing patty cake, or __Miss Mary Mack Mack __all dressed in black, black, black with silver buttons, buttons, buttons all down her back, back, back she asked her mother, mother, mother for 50 cents, cents, cents to see the elephants, elephants, elephants jump over the fence, fence, fence they jumped so high, high, high they reached the sky, sky, sky and they didn't come back, back, back 'til the 4th of July, ly, ly!_ _Throwback for real I'm aging me for real __Situations will arise…__ sorry I just broke out I song it was a ditty. Up next I have Deja."_

"Hey listen to answer your question I'd say 16 and the youngest age is 13 for my kids whenever I have them but I'm 19 and my mother won't let me date! She Listen Jenny she welcomed herself to this dorm party embarrassing me and my ex-boyfriend. She made me break up with him…"

_"Deja hold on we have to go to break 15 after the hour."_

"_Hello, hey okay let me take one more call then I'll get to you. We're back, Deja is still on hold next I have my girl Mary go ahead baby."_

"_14-15 slightly supervised dates, if they get a license at 16-17 they can go places alone if they prove to be trustworthy like... We all go bowling, but they can have their own lane away from us."_

_"Thanks boo, listen no catfish tonight! I want Mexican food taco salad bowl, chimichanga with rice and beans on the side, tacos with chips and queso, enchilada, okay, Deja are you still there?"_

"Yes, I am…why?"

_"Well I have this person that would like to say something, go ahead mommy."_

"My mom…oh no."

"_Under 18 is too young to date you need to be focused on your studies not some boy or girl, my daughter Deja can't date because she lied to me about having a boyfriend…"_

"But mommy I…"

"_Did I say that you can speak? I did not. See this is the thing."_

"But you said that 18 and under is too young to date I'm 19!"

"_I don't like your tone! Zip it! Thank you. There is nothing wrong with having a guy friend but let me know up front going behind my back is a no, I don't like to be lied to."_

"Whatever mom…"

_"This is good."_

"_Excuse you!"_

"You heard me! You didn't have to do that to Matt! Now you won't even let me see him! I want to apologize to him the formal way."

"_The formal way is to pray and ask God for forgiveness you don't need to have any words for Matt."_

"No I won't it's the least I can do is do something for him. Since my mother just had to chop him up like a vegetable."

_"Dannnnng! MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA! Dang am I_ _missing_ _It's Unique __Mercedes interview doesn't come on until 3. Okay I'm' good. Y'all continue. No we are not going to commercial break. I want to hear this go down. Grab a set of headphones. Go ahead. These chips are good."_

"_That's where you're wrong you don't owe him anything best thing is to stay away all will do is cause him more pain."_

_"Wait! That was you at the party dressed in all black with the hatchet and them two little kids with the glow in the dark hatchet one had a washboard! That was the best fight I ever seen! Quick question those glow in the dark hatchets! I want one, how can I get me one?"_

"Really Jenny you're going to ask about glow in the dark hatchets when I'm going through a crisis!"

"_I'll send you the email to the website where I got them from."_

_"Okay."_

_"Deja you about to not get your shopping trip."_

"You think I care about shopping?"

_"Hey! I do take me shopping! We can go to Best Buy, hit up a few clothing stores, shoe stores, a pet stores. What she said she didn't care!"_

_"Yes I know you do because you get to go out and eat pasta which you will not be if u keep up that tone."_

"Whatever I'm getting cheese fries I'm a growing girl mom you can't control what I eat when I'm on my food rampages I gotta give my taste buds what they want! I'm a growing girl! What my mouth wants my mouth might and will get mom."

_"With that tone sounds like your mouth wants a slap."_

_"KID DOWN!_

"I can't believe this; no she's making me go to some appointment I'm not going to it we're going bowling so I can get my some fries with taco meat and thousand island dressing so good and a bacon burger!"

"_Say what?! That's it I'm gone! Where is this bowling alley at?! Hello!l Dejanae Lisette Evans! I'm going to call her. OOH! I need jets in the car."_

_"Girl it's a cicada in your hair."_

_"WHAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me get it out!"_

_"I can't help you with that!"_

_"She got a bug in hair! Someone remove the insect from hair! That's funny! Ay! When we come back from break play __Whip My Hair! __15 before the hour!"_

"She got a bug in hair I got time to get me something to eat, it's gonna be awhile! Bacon fries here I come." I danced in my seat. "I'm going to this bowling alley right." I pulled up in the parking lot. "Oh Lord! My mother is already here." I locked all the doors. "She really whipped her hair back and forth it's everywhere." She knocked on the window.

"Get out the car you all big and bad on the radio saying all this stuff." She tapped the door handle. "Get out if you _don't _get out the car I'm going to open the car myself and take you out. I do have a key."

Slowly I removed my seat belt exiting the car. "I said what I meant mom I don't know why I have to be at this appointment anyway I'm not you I'm Dejanae if that was the case I'd be pregnant by now mom."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN AS LONG AS YOUR SIPPING ON GODS OXYGEN I WILL PERMANENTLY HURT YOU UGH."

"No mom if you think all I do is think about boys that would be the case I try to get good grades and be a good student but look at where it got me. Here at this doctor's appointment I just want a boyfriend all of my friends have one and they're super happy."

"From where I'm sitting you have a great life a family who loves you and cares you want for nothing."

"I didn't ask to be born."

"Ooooh… You didn't have to ask to be here I brought u here and I can take you out."

"Mom I know how you struggled through college but you made it with me."

"So u wanna be like me? You wanna struggle and have it hard? I may have made it look like a cakewalk but sweetie trust it was not sunshine and blue skies I struggled each day to make it better for u and ur brothers. Your dad God rest his soul. I had nothing to do with his death no matter what they say. He tried until God called him home"

"Wait what…did you?"

She pulled me into a hug. "I love you baby." She pulled back. "You love you too."

"Y-Yeah, I do love you watch your hatchet not so close, y-yeah I get you are doing what's best for me I won't even eat bacon…well not so much don't trip I'm not through with bacon yet but I'm really not having sex can't you just trust me on this."

"I still want to do this. Sex isn't everything, I had it early I had you one of the worst things I did but I got you this is why I'm so hard on you because I know the struggle I know your friends may come me GI Mom but you'll be a better young lady because of me. Now let's go on to this appointment."

"Nooo…"

_**Saturday….**_

**Sam's POV**

"PawPaw I see you go the ribs! Zini, Queencee, Juju, zeejack, welcome ladies oh, what do you have here? Stevie record this. Say your colors well we're going to see them and what did you bring."

"Hi AJE I'm Zini and I bought a cake with a filling that matches my shirt, it's blue because I think AJE is a boy."

"Hi I'm Jujubee blue because it's my favorite color and peach cobbler and lemon pound cake."

"Hi I'm Queencee I'm team pink, go girl I have my mom's bomb lasagna! So good."

"I'm Zee, I go by zeejack I think AJE is a boy and I have my hella good banana pudding."

"That's sound good ladies." PawPaw popped up behind them. "PawPaw."

"My name is Herbie Jones Esquire the boo and baby of Monica and I'm team boy because me and my baby love the color blue and I bought my ribs! So good. Finger licking good." He pulled out a rib taking a bite kissing Zini, zeejack, Juju, Queencee on the cheek.

"Herbie! Remove your lips!"

**AJE's POV**

Cinny my party is starting! We're going to find out if I'm a boy or a girl! Are you ready? Your hair grew back quick and just in the nick of time too I got your pink and blue barrettes and no more riding on daddy's stick only mommy can do that.

"_Hi AJE…you gonna kick for me."_

Kick.

"_She kicked. Oh there is her ultra sound photo, is that a chinchilla?"_

Yup imma keep on kicking too. Wait…you were just a little baby then at the store!

"_Oh, she kicked come on granny's baby kick for me…"_

*sighs puts in ear plugs*

"_This baby is just too smart for me you gonna love me…"_

Cinny – And I'm' telling you, you are going you're the worse stress I've ever known so pack your bags grab your ticket and get gone oh oh oh oh you don't have to get the hell up out of there but you are leaving I'll tear a mountain I'll yell scream and shout you can say you not going I'm kicking you out! You're gonnnaaaaa go *inhales deeply* HOOOOOOOOOOME!

*kick kick* Love, love me Cinny, love, love AJE, 'cause baby, baby, baby, the stress in a dress is going home *kick, kick*

**Mercedes POV**

"Okay we're about to find out if Evans baby is a boy or a girl, Stacey was given the gender and we have it in this cake. Let's hear it! Blue or Pink!"

"Blue…"

"Blue.."

"Pink…"

They all shouted. "Okay here we go Sam, baby." We sliced the cake. "It's a….."

**A/N: We'll find out tomorrow the party is continuing! I'd just though I'd leave it there until tomorrow iamJLS**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: AJE wants to thank all of those who filled out what I sent to you in your PMs and DMs and so do I and in other news my rabbit Hop decided to FaceTime some kids today imagine my surprise when I looked in his cage and there was my iPod Touch silly rabbit. What's going on now? We have face claims I've been meaning to add JT is Doc Shaw, Stacey is Tori Kelly, Brenton Thwaites as Stevie. Okay Let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**TJ's POV**

"Okay, it's time for show and tell who wants to go first." All hands went up. "Let me pick, Gabby. What did you bring to share with the class?"

She shook the box. "I bought a box of matches."

"C-Come again a box of matches?"

"You heard me a box of matches; these are all the empty matches my mommy burned after finding out that she missed Tank the _first_ times since we've moved here." She opened the box dumping them on the floor. "It's a lot of them it's over 200 boxes, let me count them." Ms. Toles smacked her forehead drinking some water. "30, 1, 2, 3…"

She clapped her eyes. "Gabby believe you no need in counting them all we'd be here all day. Whew! Who wants to go next? Jazzy come on up here. "What do you have to share with the class?"

She dug in her pocket. "This!"

"Aaaahhh…" Ms. Toles jumped clutching her chest. "W-What is that?"

"Oh, this is an Oscar fish."

"B-But what is it doing in your pocket?"

"The reason it's in my pocket is because I didn't have time to flush him this morning because the toilet was over flowing because his brother got stuck after daddy peed on him before flushing." I raised my hand. "What TJ?"

"Excuse you with that tone but didn't PawPaw have Betta fish, what happened to them?"

"Daddy took them with us to a friend house and when we left he picked up the wrong fish bowl the guy called back saying he wanted his fish back but daddy said finders keepers."

"That's it! Take the hall pass and throw him in the trash in the restroom Oscar will not reside in here also wash your hands real good!" Ms. Toles popped two Aleve. "I just have a _slight_ headache kids. TJ go next, please be something simple little baby Jesus. What do you have to share?"

"This is my glow in the dark hatchet, Ms. Toles may you hit the lights please." She turned off the lights. "Thank you I got this on Saturday, remember I told those who sit at my lunch table about my weekend, I went on a stakeout at SDSU."

"Oh, how was the stakeout?"

"Awesome! See my fake daddy crusty, dusty musty, rank, crunch, brink Tank was there and so was my boo! So the E-E-E-E Unit! Loaded up and went on up there to cause havoc, it was a generational beat down."

"It was? Who all went?"

"My grandma, PawPaw, my uncles, aunts, cousins, and of course me! We even have a dance. May I show them?"

"Sure, sure."

"Scoot back, scoot back, scoot back, but first here you can pass around my hatchet, it changes colors if you hit that button, right there. Any questions?" LJ raised his hand.

"Yes, LJ?"

"When are you guys going on another stakeout? I want to come to get one of these?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know I'm going to my aunt house after school today I'll asked her, I asked Deja but she don't know either. Yes, Malachi."

"Did you hit Tank with it?"

"Yup! I did and I'll do it again. Okay everyone up, you too Ms. Toles, I'm going to show you the dance give yourself some space. _This is ain't nothing new, the generational beat down part 2 featurin' the Evans family and this time we're going to slap him crazy we're gonna slap him crazy clap, clap, clap, clap your hands clap, clap, clap, clap your hands alright now, we're gonna do the basic steps pick up a bat hit him up on the life side y'all one kick this time, right foot, let's kick left foot, let's kick, stomp Tank real smooth."_

"Thank you TJ for sharing! That was the best share so far. Who is next? Mikey G, come on what do you have to share?"

He grabbed his left wrist with his right hand twisting it. "That was my share! I cracked my wrist. Thank you." Ms. Toles grabbed the bottle of Aleve.

"Okay."

_"Will the school janitor please go to the girl's restroom the girl's toilet is overflowing a student flushed a fish…"_

"That's it I'm gone!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Sounds good, what were you shocked to see the most Tank or that his girlfriend or whatever she is too him is Sam's ex."

"What did Sam see in her?" He chuckled. "I was more shocked to see him and why was this girl with him I know she knows what he did to you?"

"She knows, I'm sure Tank shared the details or lied to make me out to be the bad person, you know she called me a bitch to my sons face. She got in this face."

"What? Oh no. You don't do that to no child. What TJ do?"

"He called her a bitch right back."

He stood up clapping. "Serves her right! You don't do that to no child that's just wrong on so many levels. I know you Team Jesus you didn't just tell Jesus let me get this in right quick you know my heart?"

"No, I wasn't there when she did that Sam was but he got TJ for that, you know Tank tried to start a smear campaign on me." He shook his head. "Yes, my brother showed me a few blogs that latched onto the story really didn't go nowhere some latched on and believed him he has a following, he has a GoFundMe account."

"Stop playing, people are donating money to him, for what reason?"

I went online pulling up the website. "Here it goes, Free Tank, no your eyes aren't deceiving you. I see the raised an extra $10."

"Who is giving him money? Their hard earned cash hell let me make one. Hey your interview is coming on _It's Unique."_

**AJE's POV**

Cinny I got our GoFundMe account set up for us to buy a new umbrella, some curtains we need more than one and your Rogaine seeing as daddy is hipped to my game I have to have supporters it reads, Hello my name is AJ and I have a pet chinchilla her name is Cinny I hope you don't close out this window without first donating this is why I need help my mommy and daddy are freaks, this morning they did it and my pet decided to go for a ride on daddy's stick currently she's missing some fur but she's getting cornrows so it can grow back the fur that is missing was on his stick, he's on to me so I need you guys assistance with my new umbrella and curtains and Rogaine so she can whip her hair back and forth I would turn mommy's horny side off but there is glitch in my system I'm trying it get it fixed. Your favorite fetus and pet AJ and Cinny, sound good.

Cinny – Yup sounds good. Conniehey is getting blamed for the fur on your daddy's dick. I know you're going to be grossed out but it was a fun ride. Did you answer my text? Let me call you again.

Dododo I'm sorry the number you have dialed….

Cinny – Really? I'm right next to you. Hey your mommy's interview is coming on _It's Unique…_I'm going to go pop the popcorn.

**Mercedes POV**

"So, what did you think about my interview?"

"It was a really good interview, um I'm wondering about the advice from zeejack, have you used it."

_"You and Mercedes Mafia wanted to know the same thing, to answer your question and theirs, the answer is yes, and I got in the mood." Dame stuck his fingers in his ears. "I'm sorry."_

_"I asked so I'm sorry for myself. Look at those praise hands and mic emoji's fly in. Mercedes Mafia went in on the comments. My favorite tweet was from at MercyRulesEffTankandhisshit __I'm still here! Not tryin' to miss Tank's downfall, _and this one from at MercySlay _Hopefully Cedes will get her libido back so she can put Sam out of his misery _this one from 2hatchetsD…"

"Wait that's Denise! _I'm telling you now when I find out Tank touched my baby. Imma try my best to mess him up. I guarantee he ain't never felt the fire like the one imma start!_ Oh she means that. This tweet from Tamboruinefighter this Mary says _One word: HATCHETS!_

"Wait! Go back to that picture! Yo! I kid you not my brother told me some lady was there with 2 kids dressed in all black, he asked her, what's up with the all black, she said _all black is slimming_ she struck that pose he took her photo. He said that she didn't play and those two little kids had glow in the dark hatchets were having fun, one of them looked like TJ."

"It was." His jaw dropped. "What was he?"

"He was spending the night with his uncle and aunt, he had a blast he had more fun doing that than video games, you heard me right."

"Mommy! I thought you were going to pick me up from school today! Uncle JJ was there waiting on me! Hi Dame."

"Yup, surprise, surprise! Mommy was going to be in the studio for a while and I couldn't break free so Uncle JJ said he'd pick you up. Hey bro." I reached hugging him. "Were you surprised?"

"Uh-huh, I was after that we went to the toy store and he got me airplane he said we gonna fly them later at Stenise's house. Hi Dame."

"Wassup TJJ, JJ wassup man oh snap! The hatchet! JJ dim the lights." Dame swung the fake hatchet around. "This is awesome! Was today show and tell?"

"Yup it was! It was great Ms. Toles popped a few pills after a few of the students after that she wasn't good for the rest of the day and it was only 10 o'clock."

"What kind of school is this? Teacher is popping the pills in front of the students? Mercedes you hear this? AJE you hear this?"

**AJE's POV**

Uncle JJ I hear that but I got more important issues to deal with hold on, um yeah those curtains can I get a rush download on them! Better yet I'll send my chinchilla down to get them after she come back from the salon a.k.a. the groomers. I couldn't cornrow her hair. I'll kick on that.

Kick. Do you know if I'm a boy or a girl?

**Mercedes POV**

"JJ I'm okay with it you weren't there the first day of school, Jazzy and Gabby almost got into it, Jazzy did get suspended a few days back, I saw that she was going to need my Aleve I'll send her another bottle next month, TJ tell us how show and tell went."

"Well, it was interesting, Mikey G, cracked his wrist, Gabby bought with her Aunt Tana empty box of matches, and Jazzy bought PawPaw Oscar fish."

"Wait! TJ grandpa has Betta fish a fish is a good show and tell, right?"

"Not no more." He singsong. "The fish was dead."

Dame spit out his drink. "What?! How did that happened? How did he get new fishes? He bought them?"

"Nope, Jazzy said that they went somewhere and he took his Betta fish with them but when they got up to leave he picked up the wrong fish bowl. The owner of his fish called saying he wanted them back put PawPaw finders keepers."

"Unbelievable show and tell has reached a whole new level of…." He smacked his face. "A fish, please say Ms. Toles made her throw him out."

"That's a good question Dame, did she do that?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, but…."

"Uh-oh."

"She made her go to the restroom to throw him in the trashcan and wash her hands but she flushed down the toilet; it was all over school she made the toilet overflow, _overflow, overflow healing water…"_

I covered his mouth. "TJ that was not the right moment for you to break out in song, where is your better half?"

"Oh, she's out with mom and her mother getting the finishing touches for the party. You know I asked Stacey did she take a peek inside to see the envelope to see if we're getting a niece or nephew but she said that the doctor wrapped two it twice just in case she tried to find out. I'm itching to know. Aren't you?"

"I am. I had a dream last night it was a boy."

"YES! IT'S A BOY!"

"But, daddy had a dream that it was a girl, are you coming by Stenise house tonight for dinner?"

"Oh, yeah food I'm there. TJ let's get started on this homework."

**Denise POV**

"Fried chicken, greens, cornbread, mac and cheese, yams, cheesecake, and fresh squeezed lemonade this is going to be good dinner. Deja! Get up and come set the table and check on your cornbread and make the lemonade! DEJA!"

"Here I come! I was taking a good nap too, where is JT?" She opened the cabinet grabbing the plates. "I set the table better but wouldn't hurt if he does it sometimes."

"Outside flying his plane, come on, family will be here shortly I want everything set up check your corn bread." I sniffed. "Smells like it might be about to burn."

"Okay."

"Your uncle and aunt are here! Mercedes! Look at your bump, you look good. Sam!" I pulled him into a hug. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it. Where is my little man?"

"JT I got a plane too! Uncle JJ and I picked me one up after school."

"Never mind that answered my own question."

"Me either but finished up early and talked this morning about your sandwiches he was calling it D-Way that I had to come for dinner."

"Sorry Sam you'll get D-Way on Saturday, where is Mama Jones and Mama Evans?"

"My dad is taking them out for grandmother's dinner with the lone grandpa; Dwight will be in town on Friday. Deja, how was your appointment?"

She sighed. "Perverted. Do I have to have another appointment next week? I'm not having sex."

"I'll take your word…"

"Yes!" Deja bust out the Carlton dance singing. _"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say, no more weekly appointments take them away, I'm so glad I can cut a step, with the air like I don't care mommy by the way I am so happy I can clap all alone because I'm done with it…"_

"_Well don't get too happy because I have another appointment set for you, on next Tuesday you change that look on your face and that attitude, I'm so happy because I know the truth, so you can clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, clap..._go get your brother and father tell them dinner is ready. Jacey look at you two so cute."

"Adopted one, and baby that ruined my life, butt face, daddy and my mini boo come on dinner is ready!"

JT pushed Deja. "Look here ugly!"

"Hey, hey, hey stop it! JT apologize, to your sister. Stop! Apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Sam, nice to see you in our house, by the yell dinner must be done, who is going to say the grace?"

TJ raised his hand. "I'll say it, everyone hold hands and bow y'all heads. I want to hold my boo hand. Okay _now_ everyone bow your heads, Jesus want to thank you for this day, thank you for waking up all of my family, and my boo who walked me to my class this morning, thank you for my Aunt Denise for making dinner and…." The phone rang. "Who is calling while I'm saying grace? Don't make sense." He picked up the phone. "Hello, I was saying grace it's family dinner time, who is this?! Who is Preston? Deja you know a Preston?"

"Um…"

I went to the kitchen grabbing my meat cleaver. "Who is Preston?" I chopped a chicken leg in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" TJ fainted. "Not again!"

_**Saturday…**_

**Sam's POV**

"First off I would like to thank everyone for coming out on this Saturday to be a part of this day where my family will found out if our son TJ who is blued out will be getting his little brother or his grandmothers who are decked out in pink if he's getting a little sister." TJ gave the thumbs down. "Um we're going to have fun, mix and mingle but before we do I would like to call up our friend Santana to bless the food, you may have heard her on _The KiJay Smith_ show not too long ago she prayed so long the food got cold but we are prepared hot food on the burners, Santana the grass patch is yours."

"Everyone bow your heads, Jesús te damos gracias por toda la familia y amigos que están aquí para dar testimonio de saber si AJE es un él o una ella, te damos gracias porque Sam y Mercedes decidieron hacer pequeños minis, también me gustaría decir que me siento un poco clase de manera que yo no llegué a poner las manos sobre el tanque de la primera vez, pero sólo quiero darle las gracias por la segunda vez! Oye! Gracias! Gracias por estar ahí Deja que ella es la razón para la imposición de manos, la bendeciré, pero no fue suficiente para hacer bastante daño Tengo un equipo de personas que están de pie en la brecha por su muerte! ¡Sí! María y Denise sus conocidos como el dúo de lucha Aleluya donde las manos sobre el tanque. También bendecir los alimentos. Amén. [Translation: Jesus we thank you for all the family and friends who are here to bear witness to know if AJE is a he or a she, we thank you that Sam and Mercedes decided to make little minis, I also would like to say that I feel some kind of way that I did not get to lay hands on Tank the first time but I just want to thank you for the second time! Hey! Thank you! Thank you for Deja being there she's the reason for us laying hands, bless her but it wasn't enough to do enough damage I have a team of people who will are standing in the gap for his demise! Yes! Mary and Denise their known as the Hallelujah fighting duo where they hands on Tank. Also bless the food. Amen.]

"Amen! The food is still hot! Yes! Baby I'll make you your plate! TJ bring your plate come with me."

"Denise I see you took out your braids! Did Sarah stay and help you wash?"

"Nope, she help me take them out with Deja and then bounced, Deja washed volunteered to wash condition and style."

"She did good!"

"Thank you, Uncle Sam." Deja picked up a plate shouting. "Does anyone have bacon in their dish!? Yours has bacon in it. Is this it?" She lifted the top. "HEY! Cheddar bacon fries! Let me cut my step right here. Won't he do it!"

"Here you go baby, TJ, stay here I'll get your drink."

"Thanks. Get TJ some lemonade and water."

"Okay." I made my plate grabbing everything else Mercedes asked for we ate, mixed and mingled. "Everyone! My sister Stacey and Mercedes brother JJ, they're a couple, they go by Jacey!"

"What?! JJ you didn't tell me?!"

"Sam! Why?"

"It's all about love, no secrets! My sister and Mercedes brother is dating, clap for them! Yes, be happy! So they're passing out wishes for the Evans baby. Fill them out; once everyone is done we'll share a few. Keep eating and talking but fill out those these sheets."

Mercedes pulled me down. "Sam, why did you do that? They didn't."

"Look, it's all good give your mother someone else to latch onto them pry in their lives. It's been 10 minutes should be long enough to fill it out if you aren't done keep on filling it out. Who would like to go first, okay Mary go ahead."

"My wishes for little AJE is learn that being an Evans is great! I hope you aren't afraid of anything... Even bugs! I hope you love being surrounded by these awesome people get what you want AND need. I hope you laugh all the time. I hope you never forget your parent's struggles. I hope you ignore and avoid bad people... You know who I mean I hope you become an amazing woman of God I hope you respect people who want to build you up in and outside the family. I hope you grow into your full potential! Love Aunt Mary."

"Awe that's so sweet who is next? Juju the grass is yours.

"I hope you get to praise break with TJ, I hope you aren't afraid of the dark, I hope you love TJ and Conniehey, I hope you get whatever you ask for, I hope you laugh often, I hope you never forget how much you are loved, I hope you ignore all the haters, I hope you become the best you can be, I hope you respect those who respect you, I hope you grow up strong, Love JuJu."

"I'll go next my wishes for AJE are to learn how to love yourself, you aren't afraid to express yourself love your family, you get your moms vocals, laugh at the silly things, you learned from your brother never forget how much your loved, you ignore the haters, you become a strong person, you respect the things people tell you, I hope you grow up to be a star like your mom Love Deja."

"That's so sweet Deja, and I would like to add on to hers that I hope AJE is esteemed."

"Monica also known as glam-ma what are your wishes for AJE?"

"Everyone filled it out; I did but wanted to say this to AJE my wish for her not to get her butt whipped for those unauthorized purchases. She needs to get some payback for all the trouble she caused lol. I know she will have a great life so she good on that part. Love Glam-ma."

**AJE's POV**

Really glam-ma you gonna out me like that you know what I'll be waiting for you in 6 months, you not gonna out and zzzzzz

**Sam's POV con'd**

"See baby even Monica knows she's buying stuff!" She patted my knee. "Okay we'll talk about this later. Who is next? Zee what are your wishes for our baby?"

"I hope you learn that all that glitters isn't gold, I hope you aren't afraid to be yourself, I hope you love yourself first so that you can lover others, I hope you get that everyone you meet may not have your best interest at heart, I hope you laugh at yourself, I hope you never forget that until you're happy you can't make anyone else happy, I hope you ignore all the haters, I hope you become strong enough to know that following the crowd isn't the way to live, I hope you respect yourself, your family and God I hope you grow to be a force to be reckoned with, Love Zee"

"I hope that you grow into a lovely respectful person who's caring and always is herself. No matter how hard life gets, count on the Lord and He will supply. Love Zini."

"I hope you learn I'm your big brother that I know best, I hope you aren't afraid of anything 'cause I got your back, I hope you love even if you are a girl I'd still love you although I want a brother, I hope you get your own pet because Conniehey is _my_ dog, I hope you laugh at all the funny things I do, I hope you never forget I love you, I hope you ignore miserable people, I hope you become great and amazing at whatever you want to do, I hope you respect mommy and daddy, I hope you grow into a beautiful girl and that no one breaks your heart if they do they have to answer to me, Love your brother TJ.

"Those were a lot of beautiful things you wished for our baby, I wish all of that and more I filled out a sheet but this one is for my son, TJ stand up, actually come up here. That's right you can clap for him.I hope you learn that everything you want is at your fingertips. I hope you aren't afraid to tell mommy and me how you feel, good or bad. I had to rework this one I hope that love I give you is unconditional always. I hope you get to grow up and be the leader. I hope you laugh through all the good and bad more the good. I hope you never forget you were an Evans from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I hope you ignore all naysayers. I hope you become whatever you want to be I'll be right behind you giving 100% and more. I hope you respect everyone and everything. I hope you grow to know that all that I do is for you, you mommy and your sister, to grow to be the man I'm molding you to be. Love, daddy."

"I love you too daddy!"

"Baby, that was sweet!"

"Yes, it was Sam, now is the time we've all been waiting for! We'll play some game afterwards but, we wanted to know if it's a boy or a girl! Sam and Mercedes here is the pink and blue ribbon knife the cake is right here it's time for you to do the honors."

**Mercedes POV**

"Okay we're about to find out if Evans baby is a boy or a girl, Stacey was given the gender and we have it in this cake. Let's hear it! Blue or Pink!"

"Blue…"

"Blue.."

"Pink…"

They all shouted. "Okay here we go Sam, baby." We sliced the cake. "It's a…..It's a girl! And we'd like to announce her name now; I'd like you all to know that AJ stands for Alexandra Jennifer Evans!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" TJ fainted. Sam pulled me in for a kiss. "Not a girl! WHY?!"

**AJE's POV**

I'm a girl! Frills and lace! I have a name! Alexandra Jennifer Evans! AJ! That's me! Cinny I have a name!

**A/N: AJE is a girl! For those who read my last story you've known but now she knows. Until tomorrow iamJLS (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Mini chapter here! I had some ideas but they weren't flowing I wasn't feeling it so I'm going to work that out…um. What's going on?**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Alexandra J's POV**

Since I found out my name I'm gonna go by Alexandra J or AJ and the "E" if you please Cinny look I checked out GoFundMe account and we've raised over 4 thousand dollars in 4 days for our items! Folks are shocked that a fetus can do all of this!

Cinny – That's because you are smart! You are a fetus way ahead of the other fetus.

Got that right! Wait shh…

"_Everyone I would like to thank you for coming to my great-grandbaby gender reveal! I know that that she won't mine if I do this but she may have the shine but these ribs are all mine."_

"_Herbie! Put down the ribs and share! Here take these sit down! Here have some of my chicken."_

"_I don't want any chick tastes like Sarah w/ some brown sauce."_

**Mercedes POV**

"It's a girl baby! Yeah it's a girl!" I saw two little feet out the corner of my eye. "I GET TJ! I GET TJ! I GET TJ!

"TJ, get up off the ground, now!"

Arf [Told you it would be a girl Mary or Denise one of y'all help me take this blue shirt off I want to be naked when I lick my balls.]

"AAAAAAHHHHH…." I looked up Conniehey was chasing after Denise and Mary.

"J3, get Conniehey away from Mary and Denise we don't need a repeat from Sunday. Thank you!"

Sam picked TJ up off the ground. "Stand up, wipe your tears. Why are you so upset over this?"

"I-I w-wanted a b-brother n-not a-a g-g-girl and I don't want no pink cake! I w-want b-blue cake."

"It's a girl!" Mary pulled me in a hug. "TJ, don't cry, aw. You thought it was a boy?"

TJ nodded his head wiping his face. "Y-Yeah I don't want p-pink cake."

"Will having blue cake make you happy?"

"Y-Yeah."

She sighed. "Blue cake someone is going to have to go to the grocery store."

Zini tapped me on my shoulder. "Um, excuse me I just had a feeling that it would be a boy but it's not I baked a cake with blue filling." She handed me the plate. "Just for TJ."

"TJ, what do you tell Zini?"

TJ got up hugging Zini. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome, cheer up sisters aren't that bad you'll get your brother someday I myself have sisters. You'll be good."

"She's right TJ."

He scooped the top layer of icing licking his finger. "Okay I don't get my brother but it's not that bad at least I'm booed up with Gabby that's the _only_ best thing ever."

"Tabby is in full effect! You mine, I'm yours." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you TJ."

"You too Gabby I'm going to eat my cake with my Deja boo you can come along too, just know I still love her too. Y'all can fight over me knowing that she's going to win every time."

"It's a girl! You hear that Alexandra J."

**Alexandra J's POV**

I hear that since I know what I am now when is granny going home I thought the _end_ of the party is…wait is mommy eating baked chicken. Oh this is Sarah's chicken. Tasty what's the recipe Cinny be prepared to take down the temperature she bake it on. So tasty, now back to my question, when is she going home?

"_I called to book our flights back home and it seems that you already have a ticket with your name on it. I'm in first class and you are in economy."_

"_Say what? Who booked my ticket? Sam was it you? Mercedes? JJ did you do it?"_

"_No, I didn't do it Alexandra probably did."_

"_JJ no fetus can purchase a ticket, let me ask her, Alexandra J, did you buy your favorite granny a ticket back to Lima?"_

I thought that you would never ask this question go ahead tell me to kick for yes and no kicks for no.

"_Kick for yes and no kicks for no…"_

Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick…

Cinny – Her bags are back we're ready for her to go cause Alex and me are standing inside of Mercedes I'm happy to wake up and say goodbye, but the dawn is breakin' it's early morn granddaddy's waitin' he's blowin' his horn we're are so happy we could cry.

**Tank's POV**

"Tank why are you watching Mercedes interview again here is your drink."

"Thank you baby." I gulped it all down. "I wanted to. Look at her fine ass, I mean fine too but. Shit! Can't believe Dame ass was trying to buck on me, I just asked him where he thinks she lives at all that shit, up here twisting my words and shit? How much more money we raised on my GoFundMe Shane?"

"Only $10 more, I guess people seeing you out and back on your twitter they stop giving."

"They better give to me, what you think of Mercedes interview? This is her second one, see how she out there with my name in her mouth talking about me and shit! I can't stand that! Calling me all kinds of names."

"Yeah, baby why is she so out to make you look like the bad one, when _she's_ the one that's suffering." Sarah kissed me on the side of my face. "She don't know what she lost out on."

"Damn right! I know she lying for Sam ass up there flaunting rings and shit, saying they married but fiancés all of that, got my son calling them people family! I'm family! My blood runs through his tiny little veins! Mine! Can't wait to get my son back in _our_ care we gonna be a family, daddy me, mommy you, and Uncle Shane. Fuck them over there! Did you ever find out where they live?"

"Nope not yet, still looking, what you are you looking through?"

"Oh, a photo album of TJ and Mercedes, I wonder why I'm not in any of these photos we'll change that soon."

Sarah took the album. "Yeah, it's all of her. Did she not take pictures with you on purpose? Tank you would be a great dad!"

"Yeah, I know teach how to be a real man. Mercedes babies his ass I know they doing it over there too. He not a baby my son a big boy! Sarah weren't you telling me something earlier about you being harassed on twitter."

"Yeah, some people were talking bad about you saying that you wanted to be with them and all of this I jumped in the convo to set them straight. You only have eyes for me, and _only _me."

"Damn right! That young chick at the party and her crazy ass mother! Trying to get at me and stuff I got my baby right….oooh there goes Mercedes." A bang came at the door. "Who the fuck is that? Shane take your ass over to that door to see who it is, I'm going to the back." I got off the couch running to the room hiding in the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

**A/N: Who is at the door for Tank? Until tomorrow. iamJLS**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: First and foremost want to thank all who are reading my fic and particitpating when I think of things I have something else up my sleeve be on the lookout for that. Also I would like to say that y'all know about me and my bug adventures I've had plenty so I decided to document one and share on my twitter and it bought 3 folk in my life that a BUG did this! I never imagined that when I started this I would befriend a few of y'all and actually talk to two of you on the phone. Enough of my sappiness! Let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Dejanae's POV**

"I know I should not be laughing at mommy and Aunt Mary but this funny Conniehey just want to play you two! Mommy! It's not that serious!"

"Deja I think that we should open bottles of water for mommy and Aunt Mary because here they come."

"Great idea." He opened one bottle I did the other. "Here Aunt Mary."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. Thank you! Oh lord, oh lord oh lord, my foot! Conniehey. Noooooo."

Arf [My paw my paw!]

"Mommy."

"Thank you! J3 get Conniehey! Stop trying to get with Sarah! AHHHH I feel his fur on me! HCO! HCO!"

Monica snapped her fingers. "J3 I thought Mercedes asked you to get Conniehey so Mary and Denise can stop doing laps. Herbie keep your eyes on your plate! I see you watching them run around."

"I'm just trying to get her to text me or better yet, don't text me it seems to be a problem with folk wanting to hit me back so, just call me. My number is…"

"J3! GO! I'll give Sarah your number. I promise I will."

"Good. CONNIEHEY! GET BACK HERE!"

ARF [You get the digits? Is she going to text you or call? Your text track record isn't all that well.]

"I'm not giving you his number when he asks say yes." Out the corner of my eye I saw a fork. "HERBIE DROP THE RIB! You can't have it! I'm putting you on a rib-less diet, you want a slice of cake."

"Yeah and some of that zee cobbler, think again if you putting me on a rib-less diet that's the menu for our reception. Give me that rib Deja."

"No, PawPaw eat more chicken!" I picked up my phone. "Yes, he's here! My friend-boo is here."

**Alexandra J's POV**

"_Sam, are you crying? Aww you got your little girl. She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."_

Awww Cinny daddy is crying!

"_She already has me there already. I was at work looking through my credit card bill seeing all the unauthorized purchases she done made."_

"_Sam she's not buying any shoes…"_

Thank you daddy for my shoes and mommy for believing in your little on that she is NOT making purchases. Although Glam-ma outed me I can't with you! How could you? I'm just so nice like sugar and spice. Cinny see how she did me!

Cinny – Uh-huh shame on you glam-ma. Shame!

**Kurt's POV**

"Yes, it's a girl! She's going to be the little diva like her mommy." I walked by the game-room backtracking. "Wait, wait, wait everyone is outside. Who are you?" He pointed to himself. "You are the only person in here and I'm the one asking the question. Who are you?"

"I don't give my name."

"So you don't give your name even though I'm asking for your name. Do Sam and Mercedes know you are in their house? They just don't let anyone up in here."

"Yes, they do." He sighed. "I'm a private investigator."

"Sam and Mercedes hired a private investigator and they didn't tell us! I'll be right back!" I ran outside rounding out the ND. "Artie, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, where is Puck? Puck! Come on!"

"Where are we going Kurt? I just got my cake!"

"You can eat in the game-room Puck, come on. Mercedes and Sam let your mother's handle that we'll be right back continue to mix and mingle." I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted. "People the guests of honor will be back shortly!"

"Kurt where are you…."

"Come, come, come in the game room. Care to introduce us, what is his name?"

"Hey, wassup man." Sam shook his hand. "Umm he doesn't give his name."

"Right because I asked him and that's what he said."

"Any update on Tank?"

"Wait! Shut the front door, Puck you knew they hired a PI and you live in LA, here we are across the street in Pearl range of a window seat and we didn't know. Were you going to share this with us or not?"

"Yes, we were, we're not being so secretive anymore, before he let's give him a fake name before Jack updates us let me fill you in, first day of school Tank was at TJ's old school showing his pictures to students, Mary and Denise beat him up, arrested, he's out I know you all saw Shane and Sarah?"

"Yeah, at the zoo, Tank wasn't with them. I haven't even thought of him since we moved."

"Well he's thinking about me because Tank is down here."

"I know that he was at the SDSU party someone sent the signal and everyone rolled out. He's going _back_ to LA right?"

"Jack here um, this is where I interject no he's not going back to LA anytime soon they extended their stay at the hotel for another week, he's clean of his crabs he went and took care of that, he is asking people where do you live and what school TJ goes to, seems that he and your ex married."

"Sarah married Tank she's desperate."

"What else?"

"He's booked an interview I heard after your interview Mercedes he wants the truth out there."

"The truth is out there already! He's making a fool; you know what let him continue to put his face out there. It's going to come back to bite him in the ass is that all for this week."

"That's about it um he's going to head back to collect rent from my partner so let's see if he'll share more because Tank just loves talking sorry for interrupting your gender reveal party."

"Thank you Jack, its' okay are you hungry I can fix you a plate to go or you want to stay."

He patted his stomach. "Um I'll stay if that's okay with you."

"Sure it's fine. I'll get my mother to make you a plate. We got these amazing sandwiches, lasagna, cakes, cobbler, chickens, pink and blue rice kipsies, you gonna have the itis when you leave. Our family and friends threw down! Before you go out there I want to ask you this, it's going to sound strange but can you investigate a fetus."

"W-What? Sam, come on. Why would I do that?"

"Look, Alexandra that's our daughter's name is buying things I know you're tied up with Tank and his crap but is there a way that you can."

"Wait…Did I hear that right? SAM!"

**TJ's POV**

"Oh, wow! Alexandra was telling granny to fly back, fly back, and fly back! You know 20 minutes after finding out that the baby is a girl and badabababa I'm loving it! See Alexandra already she knows about our stress. So is she going home today?"

"I don't think so TJ since your daddy outed us, she somehow worked her magic on dad and Stacey so they're coming to stay with us." He rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to go pop some Aleve I have a headache already I already know where your mom keeps it. I'll be right back."

"TJ, where did you get blue cake from?"

"Oh, Zini she made it especially for me! It's good too you want some JT?" He nodded his head. "Glam-ma can I have another piece of blue cake. Thank you. How is the pink cake?"

"It's really good, you should try some."

"Maybe later I'm still a little emotional and I can't let go 'cause I found out my brother is a girl I can't…" Gabby tapped my shoulder. "Yes, Gabby."

"Aren't you going to tell her?"

"About what oh. Deja boo give me your hand." I patted my chest. "Um my little heart is breaking because I know how you love me so much and I love you too but Gabby is my boo."

Gabby stuck out her tongue. "His Day 1 A1, you can be is Day 2 B2."

"That's okay TJ because I have a potential boo as of right now he's a friend but just know you always my Day 1 A1, get it right Gabby before I knew of you he was mine."

"Yup, she's right Gabby, thank you glam-ma. Here you go JT. Gabby you want some of my blue cake."

"Hey."

"Preston!" Deja jumped up hugging him. "You made it!"

"You! The one that interrupted me saying grace." I stood on the chair. "Should you be hugging like that? Friends don't hug like that."

"TJ, it's fine, Preston this is my brother JT, my little boo, TJ, his boo Gabby, and that lady flying around is my mother and the other lady is my Aunt Mary."

"Oh, why are they running around from that dog? He seems friendly."

"He is that's my dog! Conniehey, come here boy!"

Arf [Coming TJ.]

"Wait! You mean to tell me I've been running around this lawn with that dog on my butt and all you had to do was call him J3, come here so I can whip you! Got me acting all out! Running I sweated out my style I only want Stevie to sweat this out."

"Mom please, I don't hear about your bedroom rendezvous with daddy, see who is here."

Aunt Denise reached in her purse. "What? I'm not reaching for my mini razor just want to check my makeup make sure I look good."

"Whew!"

"Guys it can't be all serious." Preston looked around the table. "What?"

"JT and TJ don't! Mom, this is Preston, Preston this is my mom."

He stood shaking her hand. "Hi nice to meet you."

"You too. Stevie, baby come here, TJ, JT and Gabby go play we have to talk to Deja and Preston alone." She slammed her hatchet on the table.

"Um…let's go."

"Question number 1: If the world was flat and there was a landslide who would he want to go first over the edge? Question number 2: How would u handle an aggressive person male or female? Question number 3: If 2+2 is 4 what is 2+3."

"_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be Preston right now, it sucks to be Preston right now."  
_

"Mommy, where did you and daddy go, who is that man?"

"He's just a friend of the family are you happy about your little sister?"

"I am now, seeing as she knows our stress."

"Where is Uncle JJ?"

"Oh, he had a headache so he went to go grab your pills to pop a few."

"Why does he have a headache our stress in a dress is going home, isn't she?"

"No, she's not! She's staying with us."

**Alexandra J's POV**

Do da kicky leg do the kicky leg do the kicky leg *takes our earplugs* What Cinny can't you see that I'm over here celebrating that my granny is going home. Why you look like that?

Cinny – Granny isn't going home.

What you mean she _not_ going home she better go home I done purchased the ticket and all of that.

Cinny – She's staying with your Uncle JJ and Aunt Stacey.

"_Alexandra did you hear! We're staying!"_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..*AJ faints*

Cinny – Jesus take the wheel take it from my hands cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go so give me one more chance save me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel.

_**Tuesday**_  
**Mercedes POV**

Today was my study day but Dame had something to take care of so I decided to drop in on a support group of ladies who left abusive relationships, I pick the right day to drop by too.

"Listen I get what you all saying but he said that he would never do that again. I won the prize!"

"What prize?" All their jaws dropped. "Yes, you are looking at the Mercedes Jones seems you missed my interview where I talk about where I once was."

"No, I saw it I'm happy for you and all of that but my man loves me I saw Tank interview too with Juju and he's crazy, my baby isn't crazy. We plan to move."

"He is crazy and so are you because you are taking his words as the truth, I once believed Tank's words too. Why do you want to stay with him?"

"He says he loves me."

"I was once where you were, a man doesn't love you if he hits you. That's not love you are his punching back, I _thought_ I was in love too but I made it through! Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, I have a son."

"I have son too, by my abuser, my son saw his donor I refuse to give that man the title of father, do horrible things to me. I stayed out of fear and safety. Okay but one day I had enough that I took my son and went to my now husband/fiancé house, he didn't judge me or anything he gave me the support I needed. My son life went from being unstable to being stabled he had a mommy and daddy. He saw the good in Sam, he said mommy why can't Sam be my daddy, he's 5 and he broke it down to me why. My friends cared for me here you are out here voicing your business on Facebook, twitter, IG, or whatever social media site you have. You got friends that are agreeing with you when one of them that is giving you those thumbs up, those likes, those retweets, should be sitting you down putting some truth in your ear."

"They just need to butt out."

"No, they need to butt in and stay in, you are on a fast track to being like Carolina, I just found out about her she was with my ex before I got with him. You know what happened to her?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "She ran away, she's with family, where is she?"

"She's dead because she wouldn't listen or heed her mother's warnings, she _thought_ that she it all she has a son left behind that she can't raise, do you want to leave your child behind?"

"No, I don't but they…"

"What you mean they?! If they're reaching out to you and your family is still in contact with you, you have a chance to do a 180."

"My life is golden! I'm just here because I promised my mother that's all I don't need this I'm out!"

_**Saturday…**_

**Shane's POV**

"Where is my phone?"

**A/N: We'll clear somethings up tomorrow. Tank still won't tell who is at his door? Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: We are back at it again family! Pushing through these chapters my ideas are all over the place! In other news I'm still waiting for this person to drop me they menu! So, what's going on this time? **

**Happy Reading! (:**

_**Sunday….**_

**Sam's POV**

"Mercedes, baby." I kissed her on the cheek. "Come on let's go it again I'm ready for you to grind, ride, do whatever you want to do."

"Didn't we just finish round 1 two hours ago." I smirked wiggling my eyebrows. "I love the way you do that baby."

"Oh, I know you do and you love the way." I climb between her legs. "I do this." She wrapped her legs around me.

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh, I love it too. Man I need to get it _all_ end because…wait I feel something. Oh, we good."

**Alexandra's J POV**

They at it again! Cinny how is the repair going on my mood swing machine?! I can't take this no more this is worse than the last time and that was a few hours ago! Imma call Jenny to set her straight got me up in here without my curtains and stuff. Hello Jenny.

Cinny – Weeeeee this is fun.

Cinny! Jump off of Daddy's stick! Hello, Jenny can you do something about this, my pet is down here going for free rides the last time she lost fur.

"_What Alexandra? Cinny lost fur?"_

"_Sam it's all yours this morning, noon, night, midnight, afternoon snack just…uh."_

"_What in the hell?"_

Cinny – Uh he's doing circles!

Jenny hold on…CINNY HOP OFF DADDY'S STICK! I DONE TOLD YOU!

"_Cinny jump off this stick! It's not safe you already left fur once!"_

Cinny – I'm getting off you don't have to yell at me. Don't let me bark at you.

"_Um…Alexandra I gotta go I'm still typing this chapter."_

Fine I'll let you go but you better and I mean this you _better_ fix my mood swing machine or I'm telling Aunt Denise about your bottles of water. Serves you right!

Cinny – Alexandra all my hair is on your daddy's stick!

You bald! LAWD where is your Rogaine?!

Sperm – AJE sorry about your pet we didn't know that he was going to cum so quick feels so good to be back inside.

*Gives finger* Whatever I'm gonna fix this thing in the next chapter!

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam you and your dick put it on me." I grabbed his dick. "Conniehey get out the bed. Wait. Sam, your dick is hairy!"

"Huh?" He jumped out the bed running to the bathroom. "My dick is HAIRY! This isn't from Conniehey! I'm telling you Alexandra has a pet up in there I felt little fur on my dick and little paws!"

"Sam, Conniehey does shed I mean you came in me so I get it."

"No, no, no she has a pet! I'm serious this time." He lifted my shirt. "Alexandra Jennifer Evans, this is your father speaking I asked you once you didn't kick, I'm going to ask you again, do you have a pet? I mean it this time."

**AJE's POV**

*puts in earplugs opens up mood machine manual.* I'm going to fix this thing.

"_I'm not playing this time either I will send back your shoes to the store! Answer me kick for me do you have a pet._

"_Sam baby don't do that to her shoes, let her keep the shoes she doesn't have a pet!"_

"_Next ultrasound we'll see I'm asking the nurse."_

Cinny – Next time she's going to be more prepared I'll pack her stuff up she'll prove you wrong. Five-five. Boom!

**Mercedes POV**

"Morning!" TJ shouted diving on the bed. "What's all this sticky stuff? Why is it white? Why is Conniehey fur is mixed in this?"

Arf [Eeew y'all some freaks! My Paw! It's on my damn paw! That's not my fur that's Alexandra's pet!]

"TJ, get off the bed go wash your hands first, Sam baby do your boxers on?"

"Yeah, why?" He poked his head out. "Oh, Morning TJ come on in here and wash your hands. Did he…"

"TJ, what have I told you about knocking first before opening the door."

"I know wait for one of you to say something first I just wanted to see y'all because it's football Sunday!"

"Yes, it is I know you're excited but, where is Uncle Puck? The two of you should be gaming it up."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I went to his room and he was gone."

"That's strange, TJ you and Conniehey go down to the game room I'll be down to start on breakfast."

"Let's go Conniehey."

Arf [Feet on the floor you two let me rub my paw on y'all floors. Nasty!]

"Okay, that was awkward. Let me call Puck to see if he answers."

"I'm going to go get freshened up to start on breakfast I got a feeling that everyone is going to be here coming to our house in the next 30 minutes."

"Alright."

**Puck's POV**

"Puck, how was the gender reveal party? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It was awesome they gave all the aunts and uncles a photo of little Alexandra." I dug into my pocket for my wallet. "Here she is she's a force to be reckon with already."

"I bet she is! She smiling and waving. Is that a bat?" He held up the picture. "Yeah, that's a bat. Where she get a bat from?"

"That's what I said I don't even know, Sam seems to think his little girl is making purchases in the womb but yeah they're all smiles and butterflies over there so after all that texting back and forth this punk ass finally agreed to meet with "Shane", in public he thinks that Tank is going to join them. He doesn't know."

"He does not but he just showed up go sit in that booth over there facing him."

"Okay." I called the waitress over. "I'll have an orange juice, coffee, French toast and eggs. Thank you."

"Oh, fuck! I' here to meet up with Shane. Did Tank set you up to do this? Where is Shane? That's his phone."

"Oh, Shane just stepped out he may come back, sit down. I don't fuck with Tank never have never will, you know I don't like his ass."

"That's right's right but why do you want to meet with me. I haven't done anything."

I rolled my eyes. "You really want me to believe that. Okay I see how this is going to go." He smacked the table. "Why in the hell were you at those people house?"

"I wasn't there! You got the wrong one baby. I'm out." He stood to leave Luck yanked him down. "What the hell man. Let me go."

"Hell no, I'm not letting you go nowhere you want to say that lie to me again. I know you were there. I got proof."

"Man you don't have no…" He sat the mask on the table. "Um…see."

Lucky put his hand to his ear. "What? Tongue tied. Cat got your tongue. What are you going to tell me now to wiggle your ass out of this?"

"Um…I wasn't there." He shook his head laughing. "For real that's not mine."

"Why are you laughing? Look, how much are you getting paid to do this?"

"I'm not."

Lucky smacked him with the mask. "Cut the bullshit I know you were at their house and at the park too."

"Okay, Okay. You got me. I was there _at_ the park but not at the house."

"Still lying to me I pulled this off your face. I recognized you, and you are _still_ going to lie to me. How did you link up with Tank?"

"Thank you."

"Okay, this is how it happened there was a guy before me and I think there were 2 guys before me and I think they ended up being shot because they didn't kill her brother or his brother something like that so he promised me 5k to not kill no one just take get his son back to him."

"Wait there is lot of parks in LA, how did you know which one he would be at?"

"Simple, I followed them he told me where they lived I stayed a few cars back they dropped him off at some lady house I followed her then I knew where to go they were playing catch so I came from behind hiding spot I shouted his name, he screamed no, the boy who he was playing with tossed a ball at me I tripped then I hauled ass out of there because some of the fathers were coming at me."

"As they should have, why are you doing this?"

"Look, I need the money!"

Lucky sighed. "Wait so you gonna steal a child off a playground for some damn money 5k, did you not ask why he wanted a child?"

"He told me that his mother isn't a fit mother she's a deadbeat all this shit that he woke up one morning to bruises and cuts on him she took their son. She's using their son as a crutch to get him back."

"That's it! I have to jump into this conversation."

"Who the fuck is he? I knew he wasn't up to any good just sitting over there watching me. I should of hauled ass when I saw you Lucky. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Still if you would have run I would chase you down. We need answers I don't give two shits about your ass."

"Don't worry about who I am do you actually believe all that shit Tank is telling you about Mercedes?"

"Yes, Tank wouldn't lie he also says that she's demanding child support, she won't let him see their son, she bad mouths him in front of Tank Junior, she has a bunch of men around him, I mean what kind of mother is that. Tank is a good…"

I waved my hand. "Don't you dare say that Tank is a good father or a good man you don't know the hell she's been through with him and he you are in his corner, some nerve you don't even know the whole damn story and you won't get it from him. I'm going to tell you this and I mean every damn word I say if I see you with him I'm going to fuck you, him, and Shane up."

"What about Sarah?"

"I'll leave that to the ladies, I'm sure that one of them is itching to get her hands on Sarah." I smiled. "She's good at what she does."

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ what are you looking at?" He looked up at me. "Your Aunt Denise is sharpening her hatchet I'm starting to think that is her favorite thing to do."

"You'd be right Aunt Cedes you know how on your sweet sixteen birthday some kids get cars or cash, not me. I got a hatchet set that is sitting in the trunk of my car."

"Cool! Does it glow in the dark?"

"No TJ, mine is the real deal I know she probably scared Preston off yesterday, at the party. He didn't say much when we talked over the phone. I know I messed up the first time with Matt lying and everything."

"I like it when you lied we got to have fun."

"TJ go run off to the game room and play a game with Uncle Stevie and JT. I'll yell once breakfast is ready."

He pouted. "Okay. I just want to hear more about this Preston fella, although Gabby is my boo I still have to question him."

"Thaddeus Joshua go, now!" I laughed. "That son of mine is too much."

"Good morning Deja? Where is your mother?" She pointed. "Oh, I need to get me one of those hatchets. Since we're having a little girl I'm going to need one. Think your mother can hook me up with a good deal?

"Uncle Sam probably I'm surprised she doesn't sell them on the side."

"Good Morning! Just did my hatchet-out same as a work out just coming up with new ways to slice Tank, you know that he touched my baby girl at the party. With both hands next fight his butt is mine. I'm going to go get freshened up."

"See, what I mean. I'm going to the game room and sulk in my feelings."

"Wait before you go, Tank touched you?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, on my butt and my face I washed my face afterwards. I didn't want to get poop pink eye."

"I'm not surprised at Tank and he's married. Where was Sarah while that was going on? I don't even know why I'm asking about her I don't care about her. He touched my niece face. Mercedes if I didn't have the position I got I would." He banged his fist on the island. "This man just I can't stand him."

"Calm down baby I know you can't but we have guests and more are…"

"Good Morning!" The door flung open in walked the New Directions and their kids. "Hi Aunt Mercedes! Hi Deja!"

"Deja! Where is Preston?" Gabby asked running into the game room.

"Hey, all, breakfast is all ready, TJ, JT, Stevie, and Deja breakfast is done come on so y'all can grub and get to the game!"

"Morning everyone! Eggs, bacon, grits, pancakes, cheese, and toast, drinks are over there but first we're going to say grace! Everyone hold hands! Come on; let's go I'll say grace. Father God we thank you for this day we ask that you watch over our family those who are near and far, we also want to send up a special request for my brother JJ and his girl Stacey that they make it through this trying time together until PawPaw and Monica tie the knot. We ask you look on the Chargers today as they take the field against the Dolphins let them come away with the victory in your name we pray Amen."

"Amen!"

Arf [Amen TJ toss me some sausage just a little piece once you get your plate I'll be waiting on you!]

"All kids sit at the table your parents will make you a plate, Sam is you making TJ's plate? Okay." The doorbell rang. "Ray can you get the door please! Thank you."

"No put that on his plate."

"Morning."

Deja gasped. "Preston! What are you? I mean…mom, daddy?"

"Well after I grilled I mean your mother grilled him to no end I invited him to the game! I got a ticket for you too if you care to join us or you can stay with the ladies kick back and plan Glam-ma wedding to PawPaw."

Arf [Let me sniff him to make sure he's the right kind butt check. He seems fine.]

"Hey you are Conniehey aren't you, you a good dog aren't you."

Preston rubbed Conniehey's stomach. Arf [He gets my stamp of approval. Oh right there. Do circles! Whew! Yeah. Deja I like this guy he rubs my stomach just like TJ…hey why you stop.]

"Hi Mrs. Evans I would shake your hand but I know how you are I'm just going to go wash them. Yeah, I'll be back."

Deja jumped up down. "Yeah oh, don't mind me I'll make his plate! We're eating in the game room!"

"Mercedes, this is a good spread celebrating that your mother has gone back home."

"Um, she's not gone all the way home, she's at Jacey's house. She's staying until after PawPaw's wedding to Monica, which is next week at least she's not in my house."

"We're good about that. So, everyone is here but Puck, where did he go?"

**Shane's POV**

"Sarah! Have you seen my phone?" I picked up my pants shaking them. "Where in the hell is my phone?"

"Dammit Shane it's been an hour who in the hell was at the door?"

"Oh, someone who had that wrong room who did you think it was?"

"Could have been anyone the cops, a cute as girl, Mercedes, a spy, who knows? What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He cocked his head. "I could have sworn that you said you were looking for your phone. When was the last time you seen your phone?"

"T-The zoo."

"The zoo! You mean you waited a damn week to say you lost your phone; someone out there right now got your phone and is using it. Let me call your damn phone." I checked under the bed. "Hello, who is this? What you mean don't worry about who you are? I'm calling this phone. It's my buddy phone. I know your voice. What you mean so what? Is this Puck?! You fuck me up! Not if I get to you first! Whatever man! Lose my number!" He kicked the bed. "Tank you damn fool! I mean Shane you damn fool I'm so pissed off at you I'm calling myself a damn fool. I'm the smart one in all of this! Get yourself a new phone then hit up Rick. Don't let him know that you lost your phone he over there with the enemy! I'll call him."

"What's going on? What's up with all of this…"

Tank smacked Sarah. "Bitch you see I'm on the phone shut up damn! I'm sorry for hitting you. Shit. Let me put this on speaker phone."

"_I'm sorry; the number you have reached is not in service_, _or temporarily disconnected."_

"The hell…"

**Stevie's POV**

"Y'all go on, Preston and me will meet up with you guys later. We'll see you guys in there." I clapped my hands. "So, here is the thing I invited you here to feel you out, my fiancé is still upset that you didn't answer her questions so, you have until the _end_ of the game to come up with some answers if you don't answer them I won't get in the jets and you won't be see my daughter.

"Huh?"

I patted his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, she even took the liberty to type them out for you. Here is a pen we got some time before the game starts. Come on it's gonna be a goodie! Answer them questions or his and her hatchets will be on the table."

**A/N: You read it right Tank has another interview. Will this one than the last one! We'll find out. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I'm gonna kick off my chapter like this take it away. Arf [Hello all I'm the fine furry cuteness you know as Conniehey it has come to my attention that I've been getting blamed for the hairs on Sam's stick will you please get the message to Mercedes that I'm not the one leaving my fur behind that it's Cinny, Alexandra J's pet I feel some kind of way! Okay like Jenny says let's go!]**

**Arf [Happy Reading! (:]**

**Mercedes POV**

"All the guys and kids are gone! It's just us ladies! Are we going to watch the game? Because it's a good movie coming on _Lifetime_ in the next few minutes." Mary scrolled through the guide.

"We can go into the game room its two TV's side-by-side we can mute the game and watch the movie. All those in favor!" All hands went up. "Game room it is, I want to see my baby on the screen. So, what did you ladies think of the gender reveal party?"

"It was so beautiful! My favorite part besides TJ breaking Deja heart and him fainting when he found out his little brother was a sister and wishes for Alexandra I loved that, and Monica yours sent me."

She sipped her drink. "I know at first I thought that AJE was dropping some wisdom on me then I got it so I just did my own wish for her because glam-ma's baby is going to need it."

"Yeah Mercedes your baby is off the chain she's buying things!"

I rubbed my stomach. "No, not my little Alexandra J, she couldn't be although Sam believes she is."

"Mercedes, your baby _is_ buying things! I don't know how she does it but yeah. Have you seen any strange purchases on your account? Like headphones, iPod touch, a television?"

"Um yes, I have Sam saw curtain and shoes his account and a few other things also a tambourine. What other crazy things is she doing?"

"Your baby has a GoFundMe account she raised 4k in 4 days." My jaw dropped. "She's been controlling whether Sam gets access to a spelling bee or not."

"Lord all I can say is I need AJE to set up and manage a GOFUNDME account for me 4k in 4 days really! She got some real fans!"

"A GoFundMe, I don't believe it, y'all are swaying me with the purchase but I don't think she has one but I believe her controlling my emotions when it comes to spellings bees." I looked down at my stomach. "Alexandra you have to be a good baby okay."

**Alexandra's POV**

I am a good baby it's just that I get tired of seeing daddy's stick all of the time so I have to take matters into my own hands! Y'all been doing it this whole week I've had my full of it I can't take you moaning any longer. I'll have my machine fixed. Mark my words! *kick*

Cinny – Have you checked our GoFundMe account last time we checked we raised 4k in 4 days. Where are we at now?

I was just about to check let's see how much we raised wow I can't believe it in 5 days you and me have got folk to send to us over 15k Praise Break! *kick, kick, kick, kick, kick* Twirl in the belly.

Cinny – Praise Break! Let me play this tambourine. Hey I wanna get my shout in. Tap. Here. Let me go in!

*plays tambourine* Go Cinny hop for our blessing! Hop! Go in! We gotta tithe 10% of our donations.

**Mercedes POV**

"Oooh, she's just kicking up a storm! Yes, baby we're talking about you Alexandra mommy has a question to ask you, if you have a GoFundMe account keep kicking, you don't stop." I gasped. "She stopped kicking this baby is too much! Enough about this crazy one and focus on my Tabby is back in full effect."

Mary and Denise hi-fived. "Yes, from what I hear is that at lunch TJ was retelling of his weekend adventure Gabby felt the need to cut a step she fainted, they improvised opening their napkins as a sheet, so Jazzy suggested they make a bet, boy Jazzy gets TJ and Thadmine or girl and Tabby is one. You know what happened."

"Gabby got her little man, she's happy."

"Yes, she is before we move away from the kids and on to another topic Denise, Preston nice young man, I saw you run down a few questions for him to answer. Did he answer? He seemed a little shocked."

"Yeah, I saw that. Anyone want a refill on their drinks?" Brittany asked. "Same or something different, same, Mercedes you want anything?"

"You can bring me my Reese's and ice-cream. Thank you."

"Oh, no he didn't Stevie got my questions I typed and printed them last night so he better get them answered or no jets for Stevie who knows that."

"Oh Lord here comes Conniehey." Denise jumped on the couch. "I know they lick you to see if you are tasty then they bite. Conniehey won't lick me this time. I'm trying to live."

Arf [I know that's right. Hey ladies.]

Meow [What about me?]

Arf [I said ladies last time I check I didn't say beast.]

Meow [Looks who is talking.]

Arf Arf Arf [Don't make me come over there Lord Tubbington it's going to be two against one in a few just watch don't make me clap my paws cuh.]

Meow [Whatever.]

"Here you go, Lord Tubbington what did you tell McConaughey?"

Meow [I called him a beast and I'm not apologizing.]

Arf [Don't have to I'll set him straight.]

Conniehey smacked Lord Tubbington with his tail. "Conniehey Jupiter Evans, come back here! Why did you do that? Don't give me that look. Apologize to Lord Tubbington, ah don't bark back to me."

Arf [Fine you drive a hard bargain, I'm sorry you nine life pussy.]

Meow [Bite me.]

Arf [Your wish is my command.]

Conniehey charged at Lord Tubbington I jumped off the couch. "No, no, bad dog. You don't do that, now you give me this sad puppy dog look. You know that look makes me cry." I wiped my tears. "I'm sorry Lord Tubbington that Conniehey treated you like this. Are you okay?"

Meow [Thank you Mercedes for rubbing me I am fine you need to train him he trying to mess up my sexiness.]

Arf [Train this. I'm giving you the paw.]

"INTERCEPTION!" Santana shouted. "Yes, kick some butt!"

**TJ's POV**

"TOUCHDOWN CHARGERS! WOOO! YES! HI-FIVE! There go daddy!" I looked all around everyone was here but Preston. I looked back he was sitting at the table. "Preston, why aren't you enjoying the game out there with us?"

"Your Aunt Denise wants me to fill out these questions, or I can't see Deja I like her."

I cleared my throat. "I've been around my Aunt Denise long enough to know that my number two boo can't date until _after_ she's graduated so get that thought out your head, two I always must chaperone your dates me and JT, three if she doesn't do it with me she can't do nothing like that with you. I'm looking out for you. I promise. Now what are the questions we got a TV in here I can help you."

"Are you sure you can help me? Aren't you like 4 or 5?" He laughed.

"Do you see me laughing I'm trying to get you a little help, I'm an approved boo you are still waiting for you denied application." I smiled. "Now what is the first question?"

"I already answered the math question, this question asks, if the world was flat and there was a landslide who would he want to go first over the edge?"

"Oh, that's easy. You! The questions is always you, just right you. Uh-huh. Next question."

"How would you handle an aggressive person male or female?"

"I used to deal with that a lot see my cute little self I used to have woman problems I had 2 girls after me Gabby and Jazzy it started at my birthday party Jazzy said she was the right kind of woman for me because our zodiacs matched, she pushed me up against a wall kissing me you know all of that but I had to realize she was just doing too much. She had me feeling some kind of way so I let it be known that she needed to scoot back, scoot back, scoot back. That's your answer. Write it down. Also say a hatchet and a tambourine and that you'd beat up my fake daddy. She's going to love that."

"Are you…"

I slapped his arm. "I'm sure! I wouldn't lead you in the wrong direction I do have the inside scoop."

"Hey! TJ what are you doing in here? Are you bothering Preston?"

"Nope Deja boo I'm just helping him out with his questions."

"Wait, what questions? I though mommy wasn't going to press the issue any further with questioning you. I mean…"

"Sit down." He patted his lap. "It's okay."

I jumped in his lap. "No sitting on laps unless its' me! Go ahead and talk I won't butt it. COME ON! THAT'S A TOUCHDOWN! I can't believe this!"

"I answered all the questions but I have a question about his fake daddy I thought your Uncle Sam was his father."

"He is just that my aunt was in a relationship before and got pregnant with my little boo here." She tickled me. "The guy name is Tank he's just all around bad person he had my dad shot, TJ's Uncle JJ shot, popped up at their house a few times, got beat up himself, then my mother and aunt beat him up at my brother and cousin school, he's even hit on me."

"Where was I?"

"I know I said that I wouldn't butt in but I must right here, Preston the thoughts of you weren't even known yet. Proceed. GO DADDY!"

He shook his head. "That's true. Where?"

"Let's not talk about it." She nervously laughed. "You want something to eat I'll fix you a plate. TJ you want something."

"You know I do." Preston tapped me on the shoulder. "You wanna know what happened?" He nodded his head. "Cool, see what had happened was…"

"TJ." We both jumped. "Don't dare share any information about you know who you understand me this goes for you too JT."

JT raised his hands. "Look, I was just coming in here to use the restroom if you mean about what mommy did to Matt and how she…" Deja kicked off her shoes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no, no, no daddy! Help me!"

**Mercedes POV**

I blew my nose. "_Steel Magnolias_ always makes me cry! I know how it goes but I'm just so in my feelings all Shelby wanted was to raise her baby! Tissue?" I took a couple Kleenex. "Here and my baby won the game! I'm so happy for them. Chargers win 21-3!"

Arf [She died! Why didn't nobody tell me nothing?!] Mmm.. Mmm..

"All this part always breaks me. That's all y can't she just be happy. Whew! Thank you for the tissue every time I watch a movie that I know I'm going to cry I never have them. See Mercedes you are prepared."

"Yes, I am. That was a good movie. So what should we do now?"

Arf [I'm going to go lie on my favorite couch. It was a good film. What in the hell? Get out!]

I looked up at the clock. "Game just ended they're probably gonna stick around for an hour or so that means we have to cook dinner."

"Mercedes! When is your mother going home?!" Stacey shouted pulling her hair! "JJ left hours ago going to the game I finally wiggled out of there leaving my mother behind. I want her gone! She's just…I can't even form words! I'm going to crash here for a few days! I need her gone!"

**Alexandra J's POV**

Overbearing, too much, too damn nosy, all up in your business, want things done her way, busting up in folks rooms, I have a ditty and it goes a little something like this. Cinny hit the lights. _Oh on and on and on and on granny keeps moving like a rollin' stone whew on and on and on and on all week until she goes home._ Hit it Cinny.

Cinny – _Granny needs to go home to the place where she belongs where she can get far away from us, we love you though, although you think you got us all wrong they sorta kinda regret showing you they new house, but your face and your antics are getting old, so please go home_.

**Tank's POV**

"Yo! That was a good ass game! Although it was a semi blowout it was still good. Right Shane, Shane!" I looked back. "Here I am talking and you not beside me what got your attention. Come let's get up out of here."

"No, no, no. Look over there. That's Ray and Azimio which means that TJ and Mercedes are at the game."

I smirked. "Let's go over there and have a good convo." We walked over I tapped Ray on the shoulder. "Hi, how did you two enjoy the game or were you two focused on finding me."

"What do you want?"

I laughed. "He asked me what do I want I know he knows what I want so I'm going to humor him. I want my son, I want my girl back, and I want Shane to get his phone back."

"What? No, no, and what phone I don't know of any phone."

"That's cute you all acting like you didn't pick up my damn phone when those kids beat me up, which one of you did it."

Azimio rolled his eyes. "Look, no one picked up your damn phone. Just leave."

"_You saw how daddy…."_

"I know that voice. I'm hearing TJ I know that voice anywhere. That's my son, come over here and give your real daddy a hug." I got down on my knees arms wide open. "Come on, don't be afraid."

"NO!"

"What you telling me no for? Get your ass over here. Right now!"

"Didn't you hear him say no?! Come on TJ let's go. I know you wanted to stay around to meet up with your _real daddy_ but we can't. Preston pick him up."

"Wait! Before you leave I just got a few questions to ask TJ. Where you live at? What school you go to?

"TJ don't answer, let's go walk, walk, walk."

"TJ I love you!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU NOT MY DADDY I HATE YOU! ALWAYS HAVE I ALWAYS WILL! YOU DID MOMMY MY WRONG! MY ONLY DADDY IS SAMUEL THADDEUS EVANS! FORGET YOU! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"See what they doing to him!" I bumped into someone. "Move out the way old man." I pushed him. "Old ass in the way."

"Who are you calling old man, Trunk!?" PawPaw twirled his cane. "Come on boy I'm not done with you yet. You bumped into the right one" He smacked his cane across my face. "Hey! Wait you and Crust gonna share this old man beat down! J3 bring his ass back."

"No don't hit me! I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up! Yes you did you showed up!" He kicked. "Ah, ah don't go anywhere! You love showing your ugly face! You must love getting your ass beat!"

**Alexandra J's POV**

I'm going to call Jenny again because I need my machine fixed I said I was going to get it fixed this chapter and I mean it daddy team won and last time they won they did it. It ends tonight.

"_What fetus?"_

Is that how you answer your phone I'm just so nice, look, I know you know the reason that I'm calling because I've seen daddy's stick this whole week! I can't anymore do you have anything up your sleeve.

"_Mmm…I may have something up my sleeve for you. I'll see folks just keep reading and you'll find out! Bye fetus!"_

Bye the creator of me!

Cinny – And me too!

_"No problem let me type!"_

**Ray's POV**

"I swear Tank, Shane and Sarah even though she wasn't there are a mess Shane all dumber than the three stooges I cannot they need to all be tied to a car locked in the garage and turn the car on just leave them there."

"They are some tweedle-dumb looking selves he just be popping up out of nowhere!" My phone rang. "Azimio answer that."

"Hello wassup Stevie we are almost home we got all the kids with us. What happened? You know, yup. Shane too yeah, no he didn't. Bye. Stevie wondering where were I mean we got TJ we dipping, you good TJ."

"Yup! I'm good."

"That's great because we're home, everyone out! Deja here is the key." She pulled out her keys. "When did you get a copy made?"

"Oh, I been had a copy made, you all late, come on Preston."

I followed the kids into the kitchen where the ladies were talking. "Hello, we're back!"

"Great y'all know me and Herbie are tying the knot in two weeks we have to rush and do a lot of things."

"Who is planning your wedding I would love to help, where y'all expect to tie the knot in the church, outdoors?"

"No, my baby is opening up his own business it's a Gospel Juke Joint, I know you haven't read much from Santana that's because she's been in the studio recording her prayers we're going to sell them on the side for $5 and Herbie is doing all of the planning this is going to be a surprise for me."

"Oh, I need to help PawPaw because he was on twitter last night dropping ideas and from what I gathered PawPaw is cheap, what are the colors?"

"Purple and gold because we are royalty I need to pick me out a dress and I want to surprise him with a song because I'm going to sing to him."

"What in the world is going on?!"

They all jumped. "Ray! You scared me! How long have you all been standing there?"

"Long enough that I know that PawPaw planning that wedding will be awkward he hit me up last night asking could I be the flower girl then sent me this little girl dress with huge bow, like my sweet mommy says I can't, I cannot, foolishness!"

"That's right baby." Denise tapped her cheek. "JT and Deja, how was the game?"

"What you mean cheap? My Herbie isn't cheap."

"I don't know if I should say this but PawPaw wants to honeymoon at a local beach."

"Oh, no we not honeymooning at no beach we're going far away from her we'll jump in a taxicab and get away fast."

"The game was good but as we were leaving Tank showed up and…" Denise picked up her bag running out the house. "Mommy! Wait for me!"

"I'm right behind you! Come on Mary!"

"Oh Lord! Oh Lord! Oh Lord!" Mary marched out the house playing her tambourine. "_Just beat him, beat him Tank you will be defeated showin' how funky strong is our fight yes it matters that we are right we'll beat him, we'll beat…."_

I closed the door. "What's going on with all this yelling?"

"Hi mommy! It was a good game! We saw crusty rusty dusty musty Tank and Shane."

"Uh, yeah Mercedes, Azimio and I want to talk to you, alone."

"Okay, TJ stay out here with we'll be back you hungry, okay Monica will fix you a plate. Let's go outside. Thank you." I closed door behind me. "So, what happened?"

"Well…."

**Deja's POV**

"Okay Deja I'm gonna go into the game-room with the TJ and JT play a few games wait for your mother so she can look over my answers."

"Okay." I winked "JT and TJ be good! Don't do anything to him that y'all wouldn't do to me!"

"We won't!"

"So Glam-ma, do you need help with dinner?"

"Yes, I do here do the corn bread."

"Alright." I washed my hands "As I told you PawPaw hit me up on twitter as well about your upcoming nuptials and his ideas stink, I am willing to help him make your day be special. Last night once he got off twitter I did some research and I screen captured a few things." I handed her my phone. "I was thinking a fall wedding with those colors."

"I like this, what did he say?"

"He said that he was going to hit up Jenny to see if I can be done and if you scroll over you'll see that child flower girl dress he picked for me. I'm 19 and Aunt Mary said that PawPaw is old as hell anyone under 30 is a child to him. He also took the liberty of picking out Reston."

"Who is Reston?!"

I pointed to the game room. "My friend _Preston_ some hot pink suit! Isn't it hideous?"

"Oh, yeah this is no…"

"Thanks for the information I'll talk to Sam once he gets back smells good up in here, sorry I didn't help much I was sleepy."

"It's good Mercedes Alexandra J is down there probably buying a few more trinkets. I was just going over the wedding with Deja she's going to help your grandfather because I can't have this walking down the aisle!"

"I'll sing a song too, if you want me to."

"Tana I can't believe you forgot your matches! We have to be all on one accord! Next time he shows up we'll squad up this was a little rusty on our end we didn't think he'd show up but we're going to learn from this."

"Mommy you feel okay that you didn't get to put your hands on Tank?"

"Just a little did your friend answer my questions, Preston!" He gulped rubbing his hands together. "Did you answer my questions?" She pulled her glasses down.

"Y-Yes ma'am here it is."

"Okay, okay, a hatchet and tambourine! THANK YA! HEGOTAHATCHET HEGOTAHATCHET!" She started cutting her step.

"S-So that means I'm good." Mommy fainted Conniehey walked over fanning her with his tail "Oh um..."

Arf [Let him use you Aunt Denise.]

"Oh lord! She's trying to live Conniehey."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

**PawPaw's POV**

"_I got I got I got whooo come on Tanky, come on Tanky I'll show you what I got come on Tanky I'll show you what I got Tank don't be shy, no don't be shy let my punches hypnotize you whooo Tank you are such a fool from head to feet like I know you are the devil must have cracked your mold cause your foolishness is out of control in this corner I am the champ and I am the champ cause can't nobody beat you like I do yeah I hit you Tank and yes I know knocked you out, yeah I hit you Tank yes I knocked you out._ That fight got me want to sing and get it in oooh snap! Check you out little Herbie! I should be still ready once I get inside." I entered the house checked on my baby girl. "Aww look at her she sleep."

"I heard you pull up." I puckered my lips I met her hand. "Don't! What is this I hear about you being twitter wanna be cheap and all of that for our wedding and honeymoon."

"Well…"

"And the cake! Listen I got you some help for our wedding we're keeping the colors and all of that we _won't_ be getting married at the Gospel Juke Joint we can have our reception there but that is it. You understand."

"Yeah, I'll do it up big and speaking of big…" I dropped my pants. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Night Herbie."

"Hey! Come on! How else am I suppose to get this down? Beating up Tank worked me up that I didn't even have to pop a few of my happy pills! Don't worry I got you."

**PawPawPaw's POV**

NOOOOOOO not your hand you gonna eat some ribs first then…uh…no why did all the blood flow had to rush down here of all days! Get limp, get limp lose blood flow let me think about Mary Sue I'm getting soft….whew. Wait….put me down!

**Sam's POV**

"Hey baby waiting up for me, you watched the game or did you and the ladies watch a sappy movie and cried?" I leaned down kissing the top of her head. "What's going on?"

"Yes, to both but Tank was at the game, he asked TJ where we lived and what school he goes to I don't want him at the stadium no more there has to be something you can do to keep him away."

I sighed. "He was there?! Man! He didn't touch him or anything."

"No, he didn't just that he was there that concerns me enough…" I put my finger to her lips. "Sam what are you trying to do."

"What I did to you this morning?"

**Alexandra J's POV**

Oh no you not! I'm almost finished with my machine repair I just got to tighten this thing right…and Cinny is it up and running hit a button.

Cinny – Okay I hit the spaz button. Shh….

"_Sam I am not in the mood to do anything right now you get it in for a week I'm telling you about Tank being at the game and you are worried about getting it in! I don't think so my vijayjay is shut down until further notice!_

They not doing it because fixed it! We fixed! Yay! Lo hicimos! We did it!

**A/N: I didn't clown too bad. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: To begin this thank you again thank you for reading my fic um you will all be invited to PawPaw's wedding when that will happen I'll let you know all I know is that he said come as you are, I think he got church and wedding mixed up. Special shout out to Denise and Mary you know why! **  
**Let's go!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Sam's POV**

"Good Morning." I kissed Cedes on the cheek. "I'm going to go use the bathroom then I'm coming back to talk to Alexandra she and I need to have a long talk." I dropped a number 1, washed my hands brush my teeth I get back in bed. "Alexandra." I kissed her belly. "Wake up little one give daddy a kick to let him know that you are up I see you moving. So, sempu is going to give you your Na'vi lesson I've been slacking because I've been so busy but it's the bye week and I got all the time in the world to make you bilingual but before we began sempu I was looking his account I need you to verify that you made these purchases alright. So this is how we're going to do it you know the rules by now. Did you buy a tambourine? No kicks. Hmm… Did you buy a set of curtains?"

Mercedes tapped my shoulder. "Sam, why do you have all your credit card bills on my stomach?"

"I'm just showing Alexandra J all of the damage she's done from inside the womb, a fetus has a credit, not just any credit card, mine! Did anyone stop to think how she did this?"

A knock came at the door. "Come in TJ and Conniehey."

Arf [Good Morning, what's up with all these papers, I'm already potty trained via tree and hydrant.]

"Morning mommy and daddy, mommy what's daddy doing?"

"And right here you made a purchase for $150 I don't know what you purchased but those people happily took my money."

"Daddy is just being daddy, how did the both of you sleep?"

I lifted up Mercedes shirt. "Enough of that now it's time for sempu to give you your Na'vi lessons we're going to squeeze in one right quick okay. Now don't kick me this time."

"Good, no dream mommy can we snuggle before I have to get ready for school."

"Always baby get up under the covers we can watch daddy and Alexandra communicate."

Arf [Good I had a dream I was biting Tank in the balls thankfully he did not taste like chicken because if he had I know he was up in Sarah yuck!]

"We're learning phrases. oel ngati kameie means "I see you", let sempu put it like this as in I see you making purchases, next phrase is nga za'u ftu peseng, that means, "where do you come from?", which is a good question because I don't think there has ever been a fetus like you baby was TJ like this? Morning TJ."

"Morning daddy, is Alexandra kicking back?"

"No, I'm surprised." I laid my head on her belly. "She usually kicks me by….ow! That hurt."

**Alexandra J's POV**

Hehehehehehe I tried to be a good little fetus for as long as I could listening to that damn Na'vi but my foot, my foot couldn't handle it anymore and I sorta injured Cinny. Sorry Cinny.

Cinny – I'm fine you just too strong next time give me a warning so I can move my fur just grew back now half of me is bald. I'll vacuum it up.

Cinny we don't have a vacuum I'll order us one should we get a Roomba I don't think mommy has enough room enough for that. I'll check and see we can watch YouTube videos to decide which one is the best one.

**Mercedes POV**

"Come here baby let me kiss it." I kissed his cheek. "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah, it does your lips are magical your daughter is a little hard kicker might have to get put her in soccer if she keeps kicks up. It's been a minute since we've all cuddled like this, just family time, and think in 6 more months Alexandra will be here then I can ask her how she got my credit card number."

"Daddy Alexandra can't play soccer yet she has to grow! Daddy you in know Tank was at the game? He asked me a few questions I wish my crazy aunts where there with their weapons of choice to get him and I wish I had my glow in the dark hatchet." TJ smacked his fist into his palm. "I hate him."

"Thaddeus, you know about that word."

"But mommy it's the truth I hate him or dislike him he made my life a living hell and yours too mommy and I'm only five."

Arf [I hate him too and I don't even know him.]

I lifted his chin in my hand. "Yes, he did but I don't want to hear that word out of you again you understand we been through hell and back but we made it through and we'll get through whatever comes our way. Okay. Did you always dislike him?"

"Yes, I did! Mommy you know why I always peed on him and not you, it was because I didn't like him neither did my wee-wee it knew when to pee on him I always tried to aim it in his eye see if I could knock one out."

Sam spit out his water laughing. "That's funny! I was not expecting that!" He patted his chest. "That's great story! "

"What's so funny?" She gasped. "Awww look at the 4 of you and Alexandra all snuggled in bed together, Mercedes I'm about to start breakfast any request."

"Aunt Stacey when did you get here." TJ jumped off the bed. "I didn't see you all day yesterday, stress in a dress irking you, where is Uncle JJ?"

She laughed. "I left your Uncle JJ there I'm sorry he'll figure it out where I am. Come with me TJ let your parents get their snuggle time in you can help me make breakfast."

Arf [What about me? I want to help I can taste test.]

"Conniehey you can help but Ray is going to take you out for your walk. I think Princess is going to be waiting for you."

Arf [Forget the food I'm gone! Bye TJ save me a few crumbs!]

Conniehey dove off the bed. "I've never seen a dog run that fast unless it was food related. Stacey anything you fix is fine but no bacon because he had some yesterday."

"Gotcha, what was so funny that mad Sam choke?"

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"You don't have no studio time today?" I shook my head. "Okay well we can go baby shopping look at some furniture, have lunch, and maybe later before Stevie and his family drop by. He got something up his sleeve but won't tell me and then after they leave we can get it in."

I sighed. "Sam, I'm sorry to say but my libido is gone again."

"Nooooooooo." He shouted falling out the bed. "I want a spelling bee S-P-E-E-L-L-I-N-G B-E-E!"

**Sam's Stick POV**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I knew it was too good to be true Alexandra J up in there controlling things, now Sam is going to revert back to his old ways I'm going to be in his hand, in the shower, on the toilet, in bed, stand up. Why?

**Hot Nut's POV**

Ball 1 – Are we in a mouth I feel wet, oh it's just water. Welp back to sleep again sorry stick you are now just like us.

Ball 2 – What you mean like us? I get fondled if your ass would just stay woke you might get a hand in this too. Imma nut hot nut anybody here want to rub this nut imma nut hot nut

Ball 1 – Shut up lone nut!

**Alexandra J's POV**

You know what this is getting out of hand I'm going to call Jenny again because I'm tired of daddy's balls and stick talking mess Cinny get my wireless headphones they just came today I just synced them. Call Jenny. Cinny my bill isn't paid! They done turned my phone off, go online right now to pay my bill, this some foolishness now I got to wait to get through to her. See I can make all of these purchases but I couldn't get a phone on daddy plan.

Cinny – I'm right on it.

**JJ's POV**

I massaged my temples. "And over here we can put…" I popped some Aleve. "Damn my last two I'm going to have to go out."

"JJ, where are you going? We're talking about how you, me, and Stacey are going to decorate."

"Um…I'm going for a walk. I-I'll be right back."

I picked up my keys. "I'm coming with you I want to see TJ I know that's where you are off too."

"No, no, I'm not. I'm' going to visit Stevie you stay here and continue to come up with ideas that you can't wait share." I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you mom." I slammed the door behind me. "Oh my gosh! She gotta go!"

She pulled the curtain back I leaned back. "Thought I heard JJ, Joshua go get JJ's measuring tape I want to measure the windows."

"Morning JJ." I jumped down the steps. "What's wrong with you this morning? Why you look…"

"Oh shit she opening the door! Run! Man!" We speed ran down the street. "Damn I haven't ran that fast since well in a minute. Your mother is stressing you out."

"Hell yeah."

"JJ wait up for me! It's Mama Mary! I was the one opening the door!" She bent over panting. "Sorry if I scared you but I had to get out the house myself! I'm not feeling that well I haven't run in years I got pain."

Arf [Grandma we all got pain for that one week granny helped out she was some help but now she's our trouble and I can't wait until it's all over! She is going, it's all over.]

"Morning, mom, JJ, Ray, and Conniehey wassup boy, why are you two walking?"

"We had to get up out the house; Bernice had me wanting to climb the walls literally and physically when I see Stacey I'm whipping her behind. She better run. Stevie can you give me a lift to the house."

"Sure mom, you need some woatah go on inside JT will get you a cup. JT get come out here and help grandma inside."

"JT your daddy wants you, hi Mama Mary, I would stay and talk but I have to get to work, I'm running late I have a meeting with the debate team." She hugged and kissed JT, Stevie, and Mary. "I would hug you guys but Conniehey is looking at me wrong. I'll see you later tonight bye! Stevie have fun teaching!"

Arf [How in the hell was I looking at you wrong? Uncle Stevie get your fiancé to the furry side of life we can be a ship I've been working on it check this out Denisenniehey or if you don't want to be a ship with me I'll ship with Mary we are Marnniehey, or Dejanae we can be Dejananiehey. If you're wondering me and TJ are Thaddehey. We'll discuss later.]

"I will. I know you already heard that PawPaw beat up Tank."

Arf [Yup that fool will never learn. Oh there she goes Princess!]

Conniehey tail wagged fast. "Conniehey stay still."

"Oh he can't Conniehey got a boo! Everyone getting a boo but J3 you better get him over there to his girl or he's going to snap his leash."

"Alright we'll catch up later. C-Conniehey stop pulling me."

Arf [Wassup girl with your fine ass.]

"Look, I'll see later man I got to go get your sister before your mother gets, her tell her I'll leave some left her." I jogged the rest of the way to Samcedes house I cupped my hands around my eyes leaning against the glass. "Look at her up in there singing and cooking."

"_You went to school to learn girl boy things you never, never knew before, like "I" before "E" except after "C", and why 2 plus 2 makes 4 now, now, now I'm gonna teach you teach you, teach you all about love boy all about love sit yourself down, take a seat all you gotta do is repeat after me."_

"A B C it's easy as, 1 2 3 as simple as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3 baby, you and me gir it's easy as, 1 2 3  
as simple as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3 baby, you and me girl."

I entered the house. "Morning Uncle JJ."

"Morning TJ, Stacey, don't run now…" I chased her around the living room. "How could you leave me back at the house with that woman your phone is off, Sam and Mercedes aren't answering their phone you know how much I suffered! I was starting to enjoy her company!"

"I'm sorry baby! I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will come give me some sugar." Sam groaned. "Don't the both of you have a house to do that at?"

"We do but my mother is there."

"So is mine too, she should balance everything out." He took a sip of his coffee. "She didn't okay its bad forgive I was you not to long ago but I'll take her out of your hair for a few hours Mercedes and I are going shopping for baby stuff. This should be fun." He rubbed his head. "I have a headache already."

"Good Morning, I see you found her out. Here JJ." She tossed me the bottle of pills. "You'll need these."

"Got that right! I took my last two this morning between daddy, Mama Mary, and me _it's like candy_, up in there with us."

"I bet it is, TJ you got 10 more minutes."

Arf [Ray you just had to cockblock I was still on my leash we were right behind the tree! Anyway I worked up an appetite toss me a piece of sausage.]

"Where is Stacey?! Stacey!"

"Oh, Lord." She picked up her plate running upstairs. "I'm gone."

"Morning Sam, Mercedes, TJ. Where is Stacey?"

"She's upstairs mom!"

"Thank you JJ will you fix me a plate you're such a dear." She pinched my cheeks. "Stacey!"

"JJ HOW COULD YOU?!"

I laughed. "Payback so we're on for the safari this week!"

**Alexandra's POV**

I can call Jenny now great, hopefully she knows how to answer her phone this time because she made me feel some kind of way calling me a fetus. I have a name.

"_Wassup."_

Hi Jenny.

"_What up fetus? How are you and Cinny doing?"_

Cinny – Alexandra kicked me! How could you write that?

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry your hair will grow back in the next chapter now what do you want I have to make dinner and wash clothes, it's Taco Tuesday."_

That sounds good I wonder what mommy is going to eat but the reason I have you on the phone is because daddy's stick and nuts keep talking! Can we muzzle them?

"_Um…I can get them a jockstrap."_

What is that?

**TJ's POV**

Today's school day has been pretty great because my Uncle Stevie is volunteering in my classroom he's reading us a book well he's supposed to but he had something else up his sleeve.

Gabby raised her hand. "Yes, Gabby."

"Uncle Stevie its story time you are supposed to be reading us book and I have the perfect selection it's about princess and…."

"Gabby don't any of us boys want to hear a story about some boring princess we want to do boy things, right Malachi?"

"Right! Sit down, sit down, and sit down Uncle Stevie can we go outside and jump in the mud! I like mud and having mud fights."

"Yes…." Malachi, Mikey G, and Max went to their cubbies. "Wait, wait, wait, did they say mud TJ?"

"Uh-huh, I thought you heard them."

"No, Hey! M to the 3rd power, come sit down we can't go outside its rainy and wet and I have something planned for us put your coats back."

"What you got planned?"

"You'll see just sit down. Okay, how many of you play video games." All hands went up. "Great! Hands down I play video games too many of you may remember me from TJ's second day of school, I'm Uncle Stevie and I'm a gamer, so is TJ he's my mini gamer VP, I'm the President so today you'll all be getting your crash course in video game ratings."

"AWESOME! 3 way hi-five."

"Yup it is awesome. Now I packed a few of my favorite games for you to pass around and we might get to play one. So, where is the chalk ah, here it is. ESRB." He wrote on the chalkboard. "Does anyone in here know what that stands for? Anyone? Yes, you, what's your name?"

"Carter."

"Okay, Carter what do you think ESRB stands for?"

"Everyone sometimes rub their booties. Everyone get up and rub your booties." The whole class got up rubbing their booties. "This is cool."

"Everyone I'm giving you to the count of three to stop rubbing your little booties 1, 2, 3! Whew! Thank you, nice but wrong ESRB stands for Entertainment Software Rating Board these are ratings that you see on games to help your parents make the right selection for you, now your game set is E which means Everyone can play the next level is E10+ which means 10 and older the game is good for you, then Teen, Mature, and Adult." He opened his backpack. "I made a chart of the ratings on this Velcro board I have it's 23 of y'all I made 30 to be on the safe side and you are going to put the Velcro game in the rating you think it is." He passed out the Velcro games. "Alright TJ, what's the title of your game?"

"Lego Star Wars and this is an E rated game."

"That's right E slot, Carter, what game you got?"

"This is Max Payne and this game is an M rated game."

"Right, who is next?" Once all of the games were in their right rating Uncle Stevie excused himself. "Okay I'll be right back I have a little something up my sleeve talk in low voices."

"TJ your Uncle Stevie is the best! Ms. Toles is a good teacher but video games and learning about the ratings I'm actually learning!"

"I know!"

He poked his in the room. "Class guess what Uncle Stevie got." He pulled it behind him. "A TV! WE'RE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!"

**Sam's POV**

"So Mercedes are you sure you want the wall to be purple/lilac because I want her walls to be yellow, or pink…" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What about honeydew that's a nice color."

**Alexandra J's POV**

*pops children Tylenol* Mommy I need some….she's drinking some water. Thank you mommy my headache is gone let me zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Sam's POV**

"I just popped me some pills." She whispered. "I'm going to enjoy this shopping trip. Honeydew is a nice color mom, it really is. Sam you want?"

"I'm good baby I popped a few before we left." I blew her a kiss. "We're here! Thank God." I mumbled.

"Sam, did you say something?"

"Yes, I did I said, we're here thank God! I can't wait to see what kind of crib my little one is going to sleep in you grandmas go ahead and head in first see what you like and everything."

"Come on Mary."

I waved. "I thought your mother would never shut up totally honest. I know your father and my father are both knocked out sleep. Are you ready to do some retail baby therapy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay I'll come around and open your door. There you go. Alexandra we're going shopping, something you already know something about except these purchases will be authorized. It's okay Alexandra nga yawne lu oer, which means, I love you. Let's go look at some cribs and bassinets. Are we looking to get a color crib or just a white or brown crib?"

"I want a crib that grows with her so I can tell people she still sleeps in her crib. She's gonna feel some kind of way about that it's sweet. Like this one. Can you imagine Alexandra sleeping in this crib?" I hugged her from behind. "And we're like this looking down at her."

"Sam, Mercedes I find you two over here! I found the perfect crib. It's lilac. You're going to love it! Come on."

"We'll be over in a minute."

I sighed. "Yes, I can see that."

"Yeah, it is sweet." I started at this person feet until I got to their face. "Surprise to see me this is suppose to be us yet here you are with someone that isn't me. You should feel some kind of way about this. You all had all this in me. You just gonna stare I knew you were all talk and no walk."

**A/N: I'll leave it right here. Until tomorrow iamJLS  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Off to feed my furry son Hop thought I drop this first. What's going on this time? **

**Happy Reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

"How did you think your Uncle Stevie did today teaching your class while Ms. Toles was at a meeting most of the class?"

"You did great Uncle Stevie! It was the best school day ever! We got to play video games!" I danced in my seat. "And we didn't have to go to the cafeteria you ordered pizza for lunch, it was great! Can you come to school tomorrow and do that?"

"No, I can't tomorrow Aunt Tana is volunteering should be a pretty interesting day tomorrow."

"Who are you telling? Are we going to pick up JT or go visit Aunt Denise?"

"We're going to go pick up JT get something to eat, pick up Aunt Denise something to eat tonight she has Back to School Night so I know a veggie bowl will do her well, then we're off to a surprise location." He tugged his sleeve. "Uncle Stevie has a little something up his sleeve."

"What is it Uncle Stevie?"

"I can't tell you, get in your booster seat buckle yourself in." His phone rang as we pulled up to the light. "Hello Deja, has PawPaw arrived yet, not yet okay what would you like to eat, pizza? We already had pizza today, you didn't, Taco Bell, TJ you want Taco Bell?"

"Yup, Taco Bell is good. Hi Deja boo!"

"She says hi TJ, we're getting you that I have to go we'll see you once we get home by then you and PawPaw should be done with his wedding planning. Love you too."

"Love you Deja boo, bye, pray Deja knows what she doing because I overheard PawPaw said that he didn't want to buy any cups that all the kids would have a juice box."

"A juice box, no PawPaw has to buy cups weddings are expensive don't I know I'm already looking into planning mine, have your parents set a date?"

"I don't know mommy says after Alexandra is born she's due May." I undid my seatbelt climbing up front. "This is JT's school, why can't he attend my school then I could see him every day."

"TJ you already see him every day."

"I know but we not in the same school, Logan, Ian, Gabby, Jazzy I see them all the time only person missing is JT. What time he gets out?"

"JT gets out of school in 30 minutes you get out a 2:15 him 2:45 and I'm not waiting because I want to get my surprise underway come on let's go inside to the main office and give him a semi-early dismissal. Get out my side." I climbed over the gear shift jumping out the driver side. "Want to race?"

"Yes."

"Okay let me tie your shoe and we'll race to the front door the laces came out." He tied my shoelaces tight. "There you go, okay get in racing stance on 3 we run to the door. 1, 2, 2.5, 2.75, 3."

He shouted I bolted towards the door leaving him in the dust. "I beat you Uncle Stevie!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"That you did good race." We entered the school walking to the school office. "Good Afternoon, I'm here to pick up my son. Jeremiah Evans. Thank you." She called him over the intercom stood in the entrance so he could see me. "TJ, you see him?"

"Yeah, he's right there he's not looking he's too focused on his backpack, JT." I singsong he looked up smiling." I walked up to him and hugged him. "Are you surprise to see me!"

"Yeah, I am! What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Stevie didn't tell you that he was teaching my class today it was awesome!" Uncle Stevie was outside the main office. "Uncle Stevie I got him let's go!"

"Daddy you didn't tell me you were teaching TJ's class when are you coming to teach mine, what did you guys do in class?"

"No hug for your old man just." He snapped his fingers. "Right into a question, hi JT."

He smiled. "Sorry daddy, hi." He gave him a hug. "Now can you answer my question, when?"

"I don't know someday maybe at the end of the school year I can ask the teacher to throw a video game day. Let's get going."

"You played video games! In school?! All I did today was took a test, read a book, did some classwork, and got some homework, your school day was way better than mine."

"I know. Are we off to Taco Bell now I'm starvin' like Marvin."

"We going to Taco Bell I can get finally get my chalupa, I know mommy isn't getting anything from Taco Bell?"

"Yup, we're going to go get her a veggie bowl, back to the house to eat squeeze out some homework off to my surprise that all of you will like but he have to my a quick stop at TJ house know what I'm just going to ask Azimio to drop off what I need so we can go directly to where we need to be."

"Why?"

"I can't say just sit back and enjoy the ride."

**Dejanae's POV**

I looked at my watch. "Where is PawPaw you only live two blocks away, what is Azimio doing here with Conniehey?" I opened the door. "Hey Azimio, why are you dropping off Conniehey? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Arf [That's a good question I want to know too. Why am I here?]

"Your dad didn't say he just said drop him off here he is, have fun Conniehey with whatever he has planned here are TJ's change of clothes."

Arf [I will. Hi Deja got some snacks.]

"Okay. Finally PawPaw shows up. Hi PawPaw you're late you said that you would be here at one o'clock."

"Oh, sorry Dijon I was handling a little something, something then I stopped by the pet store to get Hip and Hop some rabbit food and I missed my fishes so I got me a hamster, I named him Hammy."

"What?" He dropped the ball Hammy rolled off. "Wait PawPaw."

Arf [The hell, how you get a fish out of a hamster I'll never know this is PawPaw so anything goes.]

"Let's get down to planning Hammy and Conniehey can play together these are my ideas." He whipped out his jitterbug. "I sent myself text messages so I won't forget my plans and I twittered y'all."

"Tell me what you got."

"Okay, you already know about my Kool-Aid we can add some lemons in the mix with a lot of sugar, your mother said she's making the lemonade and brining it over, Capri Sun for the kids I'm not buying cups, the cake is already taken care of it's going to be an Oreo cake."

"An Oreo cake is a good idea which bakery?"

"We going right to the cookie aisle buying a few packages of Oreos and layer them like a pyramid it will be no cutting each guests is going to get one to three Oreos on their plate that that can break apart lick, put back together and that's the cake I was thinking about doing store bought cake slices but that's too much this is cheaper." I pulled my hair in frustration. "Dijon you got mice problems it's a mouse in a ball over there."

Arf [I can't with this foolishness.]

"We're home!" Daddy announced. "Hi PawPaw."

"Thank God! PawPaw that's all I needed to know um….we'll discuss later." I picked up his phone texting myself. "I got all of your ideas and if I need any help I'll text you or tweet you. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

**Stevie's POV**

"That was it, that was easy I got to go get fitted for my tux. Hi Stevie, TJ, and JT." He picked up Conniehey. "Let's go Hammy."

Arf Arf [Put me down! My name is Conniehey Jupiter Evans Esquire!]

"PawPaw that's my dog you don't have a pet, remember you flushed your Oscar fish at home then Jazzy flushed the other one at school!"

"That's right I thought I came with one I didn't. Y'all have a good one. Wait before I go Stevie I want you to be the ring bearer think on that and get back to me."

I scratched my head. "What? Ring bearer. PAWPAW I'M TOO BIG TO BE A RING BEARER!" I sat the food on the table. "Azimio dropped of your change of clothes go get change we'll eat then homework."

"Alright, come on TJ."

Arf [I'm right behind you two.]

"Hi my mini boo boo."

"Hi Deja." TJ tapped his cheek.

"What about me?"

"Hi butt face." She mushed in the face. "Oh my two Dorito gordita tacos."

"How did the planning go with PawPaw?"

She groaned. "You just don't know how bad it was he tweeted me a few things and I texted the rest I'm going to do it my way with his input, tell me why Conniehey is here?"

"It's my surprise and he's going to help us out."

"Are we getting a dog?"

"Maybe." I winked. "Those boys should be changed out of their clothes, TJ, JT, and Conniehey food is getting cold."

"Here we come, uncle Stevie why is Conniehey here?"

I rubbed my hands together. "Conniehey is going to help me on our little surprise but eat up first."

**Sam's POV**

"Hi Sam, we meet again aren't you going to give me a hug? Fine be like that I'll give you one." She tried to hug me but I pushed her away. "Don't want to give a hug in front of your wife. I see you can hug me later."

"Excuse you."

"Did I address you? No I did not when I say speak, I expect you to speak to me but you don't have to worry about that. I see you are up in here buying Tank's baby a crib, how far along is she?" She reached out to touch her belly Mercedes popped her hand. "Tank misses his little man! You are hurting him by doing what you are doing too him."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I heard that same boring script from Tank's mother TJ don't miss him and don't you dare touch with your nasty ass hands."

"I don't give a damn about you I just want to let my step-daughter know that her mommy loves her she needs to get to know me."

"What? You aren't a step anything; this baby has no relationship to you in no way shape or form, this baby is Sam's I told his delusional ass once and it hasn't yet synced in let me break it down to you like this, yes I had a pregnancy scare when Tank decided to rape me and bust his non-swimmers up in me they didn't latch on like my eggs were playing dodge ball with them, Sam and I a few weeks later made hot sexy, steamy, sweet music all damn night and he sprayed up my place so good I welcomed his seed in me and to make sure I would be pregnant with his baby, we did it again, and again, and again until Sam and I couldn't take no more when one night we were watching our son sleep I told Sam I _think_ I might be pregnant." She snapped her fingers. "A test proved that I was and I was over the moon elated! Sam's seed, TJ is Sam seed you can run back and tell your sorry ass excuse of a man that shows you that he loves you by beating on you."

"Let me set you straight Tank doesn't beat on me I just walked into a wall and yes, he or she does Tank and I are married. I'm Mrs. Tank so that _makes_ me apart of this babies life! You are the delusional one passing off TJ as Sam's and this one too."

"What is going on here? Who is this person?"

"Mom this is Sarah a person that doesn't mean anything to me or Sam."

Out the corner of my eye I saw Sarah raise a fist. "Sam, are you going…..ow!"

"I wish you would try to punch someone oh you thought you had it coming! Mary come help me with this thing this piece of trash right here tried to punch Mercedes."

"She what?!" Every word that came out of our mother's mouth came with a punch or slap. "Don't you dare think that you were going to get away with this I know about your filthy ass, lying, tricking, scheming, stealing, gold-digging, low-down dirty, cowardly. Let's tag team her ass you go first."

Mama Jones stepped back my mother went in. "You think you know but you have no idea this is a diary of your beat down! Okay, Bernice you about ready to take over this for me there is a lot left to be done." She tapped Bernice.

"Sam, are you recording this?"

"Yes, I am, we gonna have movie night! Go ahead mommy! Mercedes you don't want to get in on this."

"No."

**Alexandra J's POV**

If mommy won't get in on this I will my PawPaw is Dynamite Too Sharp and I'm Touch of Sleep which means when I lay my kicks on you, you gonna be knocked out slain to the floor! *rubs Vaseline on face* Cinny get my blow up Sarah doll!

Cinny – Here it is arf, arf arf

That's right Cinny bark at that trick hand it here, you crazy lady I came from daddy's left nut not Tank's dusty, rusty, musty balls, crusty balls, you wish Tanks balls looked as good as daddy you wish you had daddy's stick like mommy and Cinny but you don't.

Cinny – Beat her she's annoying, mean and she's a hoe! She's the face of 1-800-choke-dat-hoe!

**Hot Nuts POV**

Ball 1 – That's right you better tell her Cinny where you came from!

Ball 2 – Damn right only Hot Nuts can produce a baby like you! Get her!

**Santana's POV**

"Come baby, let's go look at a few baby items although we're not at the stage where Mercedes and Sam are." She kissed me cheek. "Please."

"Okay, let's go up in here." I parked the car walking in Pottery Barn. "Brittany do you want us to have boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Mommy and Mama Mary get off this is not right!" The familiar voice shouted. "No, don't do it!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" I quickly walk to direction the voice was coming from. "Do it! Do it!"

Sam and Mercedes were watching their mothers fight someone I dropped down to my knees. "Jesús yo quiero darle las gracias por guiar Bretaña a esta tienda no quería mirar a los artículos del bebé en este momento, pero que sabía que me necesitaban para un momento como este! Estoy tan contenta de que ella decidió llevar al bebé para que pueda dar una palmada este truco loco! Ella no es digno de holocaustos, pero voy a hacer una petición especial. ¡Amén! [Translation: Jesus I want to thank you for guiding Brittany to this store I did not want to look at baby items right now but you knew that I was needed for a time like this! I'm so glad that she decided to carry the baby so I can slap this trick crazy! She is not worthy of burnt offerings but I'll make a special request. Amen!] I lit a match. "WON'T HE DO IT!"

"Santana! Noooooo!" Mercedes blew out the fire. "This is bad."

"I know and I'm gonna join in! Mama Jones and Mama Evans I'm here tap me in so we can make this a triple threat tag!"

"Tana where are your heels?"

"Fuck her heels! Let me up! Get off of me so I can run and tell Tank."

"No we _not_ going to get up off you and once you get back to Tank tell all you want I'm going to be waiting for him." Mama Evans backhand slapped her. "Stay down." She tapped me. "Tana you are in."

"THANK YA! Insecure, lonely, dumb, gullible, stingy, stupid ignorant ugly thirsty remedial slutty…"

"Santana! Why are you fighting?! We're suppose to be looking at baby items for our son."

"Wait you're pregnant? How far are you?"

"We're just 11 weeks."

"Awww….Alexandra! Did you hear that you got another cousin on the way! Congratulations…"

**Alexandra's POV**

I know mommy I'm on the phone with him right now telling him about my beat down, hey boo no I'm fine I got Cinny giving me a massage I worked my little self over I need the jets because I'm stressed. Yeah, I know Aunt Brittany just told mommy about you but you and I been knowing about each other did you get my gift? Just a $200 gift card to set you up with a few things it's a welcome womb gift. Uh-huh.

Cinny – Want a foot message?

No I'm good you can fan me though.

**Pucks' POV**

"Hello, Hello! Sam, Mercedes, although I know you got two of you got a house but Stevie and Jacey! Anyone home?! Conniehey!" I whistled. "Here boy! Damn! No one is home. That's okay I'll help myself to some food." I opened the refrigerator door. "Where are they? Move these oranges to the side, there we good TJ's pudding."

"Monica! Did you give Sarah my number? I'm still waiting on her to call me." I stood up. "Okay she got the number because…hello. Hello. Damn." He jumped. "Puck! The hell! You scared me! When did you get here?"

"Oh, like 5 minutes. I yelled but no one answered not even Conniehey is he sleep?"

"Any more of TJ's puddings?" I licked the spoon nodding my head. "Great I'm gonna grab me two and wait for Sarah to call, where did you run off to yesterday? You missed the game and the fight."

"I saw the game but the fight, who?"

"PawPaw, me, Shane, and your boy Tank he was at the game he bumped into PawPaw, he pushed him then cracked him across the face with his cane he told me to run after Shane I did semi-light damage on him I wanted Tank."

"Who wouldn't want the big dummy? How is PawPaw?"

"PawPaw is fine when I saw him he was singing his tweaked version R. Kelly, _You Knock Me Out."_

"_Yeah, Santana came in screaming…."_ I opened the door. _"Yeah, and BAOUK thought she was gonna do something she had another thing…"_

I cleared my throat. "Hello all what's funny…hey! I love your shirts! Did that just go down?!"

"Puck! It was epic! Mercedes and me were standing in front of this crib hugged up and then this person pops out of nowhere out the corner of my eye she raised her fist before I knew it, she was knocked smooth out by Mama Jones! It's all on video!"

"Mama Jones!" I hugged her tightly. "You are awesome! Although sometimes overbearing! Sam, please tell me you got video!"

"He does Puck, he does Mary let's go on back to Jacey house we can walk. I need something to bring me down from my high. We'll see y'all for movie night!"

"Alright mom, nice fighting go put on some icy hot or bengay I saw you rubbing your shoulder. J3." Sam tossed his phone. "Whatever y'all do for movie night do that! I'm excited his is going to be my second movie night!"

"Ray and Azimio MOVIE NIGHT!"

Sam closed the door. "Puck, Azimio told us that Shane mentioned to you that his phone was missing, do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah, I do TJ picked up Shane's phone when the kiddy brigade beat him down at the zoo before our first inaugural movie night I got the phone Lucky and I been conversing with the guy from the park. I met with him yesterday."

Sam and Mercedes raised their eyebrows. "You did, what did he say? Does he know? Where is he?"

"He's gone don't worry about I handled it he will no longer be in communication with Tank, Shane, or Sarah."

"What does that mean?"

"Mercedes, me and Lucky did that." I smiled. "It's all good. I'm eliminating them one by one. What's for dinner?"

**Conniehey's POV**

"_Daddy, where are you taking us? Why do we have to be blindfolded?"_ Deja patted her face. _"Come are you going to tell us?"_

"_No, I'm not telling you anything until we get there and we just pulled up._

Arf [Great! We're here! You'll find out soon.]

"_I'm going to get Conniehey out, then Deja, JT, and TJ. Out boy they don't know anything come on Deja, stand right there, TJ, JT alright. Let's hold hands and walk."_

Arf [I'm giddy! I can't control myself. Tell them to remove their blindfolds.]

"_Okay you've asked and I didn't answer your question but now I'll put you out of your misery take off your blindfolds!"_

They ripped off their blindfolds. _"The pound! We're getting a dog! We're getting a dog! JT!_"Deja hugged JT. _"What just happened? My time of the month might be coming soon, thank you daddy!_

"_Thank you daddy!"_

"_Thank you Uncle Stevie!"_

Arf [Enough of this sappiness let's go pick a dog!]

"_What kind size dog are you looking to get big or little?"_

"_I want a big dog."_

"_I want a little dog"_

"_Big."_

"_Little."_

"_Big."_

"_Little."_

Arf [Those two bickering over what size furry princess or prince they're going to get me wanting to sing this little ditty, _w__e're big and little and short and tall some are in the middle, some are very small we come in all shapes and sizes hey diddle diddle, we're big and little and everything in between._]

"_Big."_

"_Little." _

"_Alright enough of that big and little debate let's pick a dog, TJ medium or large."_

"_Uncle Stevie we not gonna go through that Conniehey you see any dogs you want to make your cousin?"_

Arf [Yup her right there excuse me will you. Hello, oh don't be shy I'm Conniehey, that's my family TJ, Uncle Stevie and his kids you wanna be in our family. They bought me along as the dog expert I'm here to sniff out Evans. Let me sniff your butt to let me know that you have what it takes.]

"_Conniehey no butt sniffing what you think about this dog?"_ Deja picked me up._ "No, I want a __Cairn terrier female and I'd name her Bailey."_

Arf [Reminds me of Tubbington next.]

"_Here she is! It's a female dog and her name is Bailey! Daddy! I found the perfect dog! She's everything I imagined! You like her JT?"_

"_She's cute! Let's get her!"_

Arf [What's going on?]

Arf [Come on down you're the next dog in the Evan's Family I'm Conniehey and I'm going to be your guide I'll teach you everything I know minus the but sniffing but you'll do that anyway. You're going to a great family I know. Any questions you need asked don't hesitate to bark at me.]

She sat me down. _"This dog right here."_

"_Yes…aw she's so cuddly. Daddy did you build the house because I didn't see one? Awww.."_

"_I didn't we'll stop by Petsmart and get her little one and a bed, some toys leash, some clothes, by her and Conniehey matching shirts."_

Arf [What you think about that Conniehey?! We're going shopping!]

Arf [As long as I get a bone I mean a _doggy_ bone. I got specify!]

**Tank's POV**

Shane and myself were kicked back on the couch recovering from our wounds when Sarah came back. "Baby, what happened to you?"

She threw her purse on the couch. "Sam, Mercedes mother both beat me up then came the crazy lady! For nothing at all!"

"Oh, hell no! They got some nerve! I'm going to get they ass all of them starting from that crazed Puck all the way down." I opened fired my gun. "Bullseye! And I need you to stop following me!"

**A/N: Hope Hammy don't get out. He knows! Yikes! Until tomorrow iamJLS  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I like having fun with my fic and I just be thinking some off the wall stuff so I'm off to do that. What's going on? You'll find out. Shouts out to those who gave me a question you know what I did. **

**Happy Reading (:**

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, I know Puck said that he handled it but I would like to know _how_ this was handled did he pay him or did he actually off him."

"I would like to know too but we still don't know what Puck plan is I highly doubt he's going to share it with us. I'll ask him but don't expect anything. What about Sarah?"

"She is…I…see I can't even it's just begin on her I need to do a lot of prayer and fasting to unravel whatever it is she need Jesus, she need hands laid on her."

"Just…."

"Mommy and daddy guess what Deja and JT got." TJ yelled running into the kitchen. "A dog Conniehey finally has a cousin of his kind."

"Isn't she cute Aunt Mercedes?" Deja handed the dog to Mercedes. "Her name is Bailey."

"She is, hi Bailey. Hi girl, such a cute girl. Stevie what made you do this?"

He washed his hands opening the refrigerator. "Man all of TJ's puddings gone I'll get a go-gurt."

"Hey! I just got those 2 days ago, let me see." TJ stood in the refrigerator. "Disrespectful! Mommy they doing it again! I need to have a cash box in the fridge. I can't believe this."

"Stevie close the fridge we'll get you some more I'll call Jacey and have them swing by the store, Conniehey what do you think of your new furry cousin."

Arf [It's great! Finally one of me we bonded in the car and she doesn't like cats which is great I'm going to get my bone and have a moment to myself, I'll see you in a minute Bailey.]

"Bro you never answered the question, what made you get a dog?"

"I wanted a dog and hearing Deja saying she and JT wanted one too seeing how much they love Conniehey I said why not, as you both know Denise isn't the pet type she's HCO I'm HPCO so she said I had to build a house for the dog so I bought a house but she's gonna sleep in my room tonight."

"No daddy! She's staying with me you know mommy has this thing about being eaten by an animal she's going to spaz if she sees that Bailey in her bed." Deja gasped covering her mouth. "Oh no, did PawPaw leave with Hammy?"

"Who is hammy?"

"PawPaw came by earlier today so we could plan his wedding he didn't come alone he went to Petsmart to get rabbit food, he missed his dead fishes so he bought a hamster." I frowned blinking. "So when he showed up he dropped the ball, Hammy rolled away. Did he leave with Hammy? If he didn't hammy is roaming the house."

"PawPaw didn't leave with any hamster or ball! He picked up Conniehey! TJ had to tell him that Conniehey wasn't his pet." He pointed to the door. "So you are telling us that there is a hamster, in ball, rolling around all the lower level." Deja made kissy faces with Bailey. "Deja!"

"Oh, yes, there is a hamster in the house."

**Alexandra J's POV**

Why does PawPaw keep getting pets if he can't take care of them look at me here I am in the womb and I have a pet that is still kicking and barking. Let's go over PawPaw pet track record he had 3 betta fishes one jumped out he stepped on it with his cane, flushed down the toilet took his other fish left them picking up the wrong bowl those two bought the farm, and now Conniehey was mistaken for a hamster. Jenny trusts me more with a pet and I'm a fetus! A fetus! I'm sitting here eating some potato chips I had a hankering for some and mommy didn't want any so I had to dip into our GoFundMe account to get these I got. Darn it I got crumbs all these chips I done ate hot crunchy curls tangy cheese, salt and vinegar, sour cream and onion Lays, cheddar and sour cream ruffles, barbeque, nacho cheese Doritos. *wiggles off crumbs* Cinny! Where my headphones and my iPod? I wanna….no she didn't.

Cinny - I'm a cleanup woman that's a woman who vacuums all the crumbs Alex leaves behind the reason I know so much about her is because she wiggles off all her crumbs

*balls up and throws chip bag* Darn it! I have to work on my aim!

**Tank's POV**

I walked over to his car banging on the window. "I've been seeing you around for a few got damn days I know they put you up to this. Get your ass out the car." He hit the locks. "That doesn't mean shit! I'd bust this damn window!" I hit my elbow against the window. "Oh you fumbling with your keys now!" He sped off! "WHAT THE FUCK YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT SHIT?!" I ran up to the room.

"What the hell, Tank baby."

I pushed her. "Sit your ass down call her phone. She sure to answer! I'm tired of this shit. I'm sorry baby for pushing you just don't be up in my way when I get like this or you won't get your ass hit. Give me a kiss." I leaned kissing her. "There you go Shane you called her phone. That's right your ass don't even have your motherfucking phone, let me call her." I pulled out my phone. "I'm going to need this bitch to answer her got damn phone! Voice mail! Hello Mercedes and that piece of shit Sam I know that you are following me and shit I found your spy you guys are going to have to be pretty more intelligent than that! Then you beat up my girl Your mothers and that crazy girl heels should be ashamed of herself for what you did to my wife! I will find you and fuck you up! Look I was going to do this but I'm going to call this person. Have you heard from…why the fuck do I keep asking you if you heard from this person you don't have a damn phone."

"That's right motherfucker I'm going to get some ice from the machine while I'm out do you want me to get us something to eat you KFC."

"Yeah, you can do that. Damn she not answering her phone I'll leave a message, you know who this is when you get this message call me back I want everyone to hear about this." I snapped a picture. "So where did you see them at?"

"P-Pottery Barn I saw them go in there so I followed I just wanted to speak to Sam and out of nowhere his mother and that bitch mother jumped out of nowhere just hitting me then that crazy rolled up it was awful."

"Its okay we're going to get the bottom of this."

**Mercedes POV**

"Stevie a hamster should be easy to catch I had one and mine used to out. You have at least 2 hours before the start of movie night to find him and Sam will help you but before you go on your quest for the hamster, Sam and I would like to talk to you, so Deja, JT, and TJ will you excuse us we have to talk to Uncle Stevie."

"Sure mommy we're going to the game room!"

"What?" His eyes shifted from me to Sam. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Puck is here he's taking a nap he let us know that had had Shane phone that he got from the zoo. Puck didn't go to the zoo with you all, how he got the phone it had to pass through someone hands to get to him."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the phone when I got it you're right it did pass through someone's hands, TJ's. He said while they were beating him up it fell out his pocket, he picked it up didn't find out until that night I gave it to Puck and there you have it, why what happened?"

I leaned against the counter folding my arms. "Puck met up with the guy who had his mask snatched off his face by Lucky yesterday that's why he wasn't at the game with you all. Something happened to him do you know because he's not sharing."

"No, I don't know I haven't talked to Puck since Saturday. You believe he killed him?"

"I'm thinking he might have killed him Sam doesn't he said himself, "I'm eliminating them one by one", that means he killed him, Sam."

Sam scratched his head. "Not necessarily means that he offed him could have given him some money didn't you tell me that Puck was willing to pay to keep people away from Tank?"

"Yes, but…" I tilted my head.

"Then it's 50/50 I'm not saying I'm right and I'm not saying you are wrong but we have to think of all other possibilities." He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay."

I sighed. "You're right about that baby I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusions taking things out of context."

"It's all good you know I love you."

"Always."

Stevie cleared his throat. "Um, you do know that I'm sitting here because I can leave y'all be to get it in and I'll search for Hammy myself."

"No, I can't get it in your niece." He rubbed my stomach. "She's back to controlling things with her mini mood machine." I nudge him. "What? You know it's true."

"You might be right but now it's time for you and Stevie to head over to his house to search for Hammy before Denise gets home because it's not going to be a pretty sight if she spots PawPaw hamster first. Go ahead go I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Come on Stevie let's go."

"Once you find Hammy! Take it back to the store! PawPaw doesn't need a pet anymore!"

"I thought I heard Sam and Stevie voice was that them."

"Yes, it was Puck they're going to Stevie house to look for a hamster PawPaw's hamster Hammy before Denise gets home. You want to go help them?"

"Nah, they'll be fine with a hamster I'll just chill out here with you, I couldn't help but overhear you and Sam talking about me and Rick that's the guy name. You think I killed him?"

"Um…Truth be honest yes you said eliminating them one by one."

"It does sound like that but I didn't kill them I paid him off I gave him 100k to back out of it also I had him sign a contract." He slid me over. "Here it is it says that if he gets in contact with Tank I'd off him but in a polite way."

"How can offing someone be polite?"

He laughed. "Easy I'm giving him the option to choose how he wants to go out but I don't think we'll have that problem out of him."

"Well I'm glad you didn't kill him, are you going to share your plans for Tank?"

"Oh, I would love to but I can't, it's only for me and Tank when he finds out that it won't be pretty."

"Most definitely it will not be…" I heard the door open Sam and Stevie were back. "Why are you two back so soon you two just left there is no way that you found Hammy that quick."

"You'd be right. Hey Puck." Stevie twirled the ball pieces on his hands. "Hammy is roaming freely around the house we left some food we'll go check in an hour or so. Pray I spot him before she does."

"What is this?" Stevie leaned over Sam shoulder. "Here you go Stevie."

"Sam that's a contract I had drawn up for Rick that's the name of the guy who was on the playground after TJ. I know you're wondering where and when I had this contract drawn up." We nodded our heads. "Well I was out walking Conniehey and while on this walk I met Princess owner we talked for few minutes while Conniehey and his boo played with each other she shared with me that she had to write a contract so a light bulb went off in my head we exchanged numbers then this happened told her what I needed and what I wanted in it she typed it up there you have it. Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah so mommy we're UNCLE PUCK!" TJ jumped in his arms. "When did you get here? I was just telling JT about the time I flipped my first burger. You remember that!"

"Yes, I do we sang a little ditty, where were you two off too?"

"We were going outside to play catch. Wanna join us? I know daddy is coming he's a big kid."

"Got that right JT. I was just about to use Hammy's ball to trace out a half circle. Let's go play catch!"

**Denise POV**

"I can't wait to get home get in the jets finished the rest of my veggie bowl and head to head to movie night you all have good one I'll see you tomorrow." I checked my phone. "I sent this man a text and he didn't text me back. Hello Stevie! I sent you a text did you not see it. Oh you just now looking at it well look I'm driving, no don't answer it verbally over the phone I want you to answer it via the text I want to see your response not hear it. Uh-huh, love you too, bye. Oh my old school jam is on. Let me tweak this, _every little step Dee takes Stevie will be there every little step we make we'll be together Stevie, baby every little step…"_ I was in my own little world when a knock came to my window. "Yes."

"Roll down your window."

"I'll crack it but I won't roll it down all the way. What you got there?"

"First and foremost let me say that you got vocals you were jamming and dancing up a storm I didn't want to interrupt you but then it dawned on me that a pretty little lady like you probably got a man waiting for you at home and I have just the thing to get y'all in the mood." He dug in his bag. "These used classic CDs to kick off your night. I got 2, 4, 5…I got 7 of them I'll offer you a good deal all 7 for $7. I got the Commodores, Luther, Bobby Womack, some body and soul collection."

"Um…no thank you! You have a good one!" I glanced in my rearview mirror. "Foolishness! I know Mary would say "classic please describe that hot mess", I just can't everyone is at Samcedes house I need hurry up and get smelling all good then Stevie and I can get in the jets later. Home sweet home and Stevie answered the text!" I entered the house tossing my keys on the table. "Every…wait. Why are there fruit and cheerios on my floor?! Oh they gonna get a strong discussion! I am _not_ cleaning this up. Stevie not getting in these jets tonight." I kicked off my shoes. "Something fuzzy ran across my foot." Slowly I looked down. "OH LORD IT'S A MOUSE AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHH! MY FOOT!"

**TJ's POV**

"Aaaahhh that was awesome! I _never_ get tired of watching me and my bro Logan throwing fruit!" We hi-fived. "We're going to have to do that again some on day and this time include JT in the mix. He has good arm, daddy said that."

"Where is Denise? She should be here by now I answered her text and everything."

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."_

"Someone is screaming, do you y'all hear that?" I went over to the window. "Uh-oh Uncle Stevie Aunt Denise is running down the street with no shoes on which means Hammy found her!"

Arf [At least it wasn't me this time.]

Arf [Conniehey what's going on?]

Arf [You'll see what happens just wait until she sees you and…action!]

"Mommy probably think she got bit he probably just ran over her foot to the fruit."

Mommy hit him with the pillow. "Stevie, go out there and get Denise! I can't believe this! Sam! You were supposed to go check on Hammy."

"TJ, who is Hammy?"

"PawPaw new pet hamster."

"That's where I left him!" PawPaw got up. "I'm going out the back door I got a feeling that Denise is gonna get me and I don't want to be present for her wrath."

"What?" Uncle Stevie helped my distraught Aunt Denise over to the couch she was heaving crying. "A-Aunt Denise you PawPaw hamster was just greeting you, was Hammy in your veggie bowl or did he run over your foot?"

"My foot!"

I looked her foot. "Your feet are fine no bite marks or fur calm down." I took the pillow fanning her. "You good okay?"

"Thank you TJ! You so nice." I smiled she elbowed Uncle Stevie in the stomach! "Stevie why is a mouse in my house?! Call the exterminator!"

"Denise it's just a little hamster, he won't do any harm to you." Aunt Rachel laid a rag on her forehead. Want something to drink?"

"Thank you for this and let me just say does it have teeth." She nodded her head. "Well if it has teeth it can harm you and I'm not trying to offer up anything! Where is PawPaw me and him gonna have a strong discussion followed by you Stevie and Deja. D-Deja what is that in your arms? Please don't tell me you got a dog. Quinn this is your dog right, she just holding it."

"No, that's your family dog, she's a cutie!"

Deja set Bailey on the floor. Arf [Don't you dare…]

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" She flipped over the couch. "MY OTHER FOOT!"

Arf [I love you Bailey Denise you got to cool it now you got to cool it now ooooooh watch out she's losing control.]

Arf Arf [Mommy cool it now you got to calm it down calm it down you're gonna fall out]

Arf [You sing?]

Arf Arf [A little.]

"The hamster crawling on my foot, she licking my foot they wanna see if I'm tasty to eat! I'm not tasty]

Arf [Girl I can't.]

**Jenny's POV**

"Friday, Friday, Friday, the weekend! Hit it! _This is how we do it, it's Friday night and I feel alright, the party's here on the West Side…._kicking off the top of the 7 o'clock hour with some Montell Jordan starting you off right this morning that's right getting you dancing early no worries if you miss that opportunity to dance they'll be countless other times this morning within this hour and the next to get it in we have a special guest that's gonna be joining us this hour and he is here! I want all of those in fic universe and radio land to welcome to our show the lovable, the adorable, the esquire that gets it in like a yougin' PawPaw, I haven't seen you since you and Tana burnt down my studio when Tank and Sarah was up in here." I grabbed my CTC pouring me bowl. "Don't mind me. Breakfast number 2."

"I want to apologize for that Jenny but the new studio is wonderful, want to thank you for having me on and it's because of Tana that I got my boo Monica. Hi baby. You see me waving at you?"

"She can't see you PawPaw this is radio how is it going for you?

"It's going well I'm tying the knot next week it's a surprise wedding I did all of the planning myself with the help of Dijon my junior Pawpette she the flower girl although we still struggling with the bow on her dress we'll work it out y'all got your invitations."

"A surprise wedding? Yeah, I got mine but I'm a little bit concerned by the $45 fee at the door. I'm not paying this."

"You don't have to y'all free to get in and we gonna have a good time partying it up and dancing! So yeah, all Monica has to do is show up and walk down the aisle to me and that's that it."

"And that's it! Monica that's all you got all you got to do is strut down the aisle or two step, so PawPaw since you're our guests Kianna and me decided that you will conduct this interview and its' coming up next! 10 minutes before the hour."

"And we're back phone lines are already lighting and we haven't even introduce our guess so without further ado welcome back to the show and this time we going to listen because last time we were buying items…wait Kianna go back to that I like those wireless headphones see if they got them in purple."

"They got them you want 'em."

"_Hello…."_

"Yeah, get those. What's the rating?"

"It's a 4.6."

"Okay get them for me! Hit up footlocker website I need some more shoes."

"_HELLO ARE YOU GONNA INTRODUCE ME! SHIT! YOU ARE NOT GONNA BUY STUFF AGAIN HAVING ME HANGING AND LETTING MERCEDES DRY ASS MAFIA GO IN ON ME I WANNA TALK ABOUT…_"

"Sarah, PawPaw here you will not talk about my granddaughter like that! There are some choice words I would like to say but I'm going to let Mercedes Mafia handle your ass. Now how do I work this?" I clicked the button. "Thank you, oooh I like them J's get me them I can wear them for my honeymoon. I'll take them in blue, red, and white. Hello my boo Zini sorry for pinching your butt go what is your question for Sarah while I buy Pawnica some matching Nikes."

"_Hey PawPaw okay, why do you think so low of yourself that you decided to marry a sorry ass man? If you're even actually married to him at all. Also thank you for my invitation!_

"_Well first off Tank isn't a sorry ass man he's strong! He's my baby! You need to get a man like him! I don't think of myself as being low I'm a queen! I'm his queen to be!"_

"The hell you ain't! Next on the line is another one of my pawpettes thank you for calling in Zini is my boo Juju58."

"_Why in the hell would you screw Tank and Shane? Is your vag that lonely? I know you're not young, but where the hell are your parents? It's amazing you don't have all kinds of sores in you vag and mouth, might as well add your ass in there too!"_

"_Sarah don't answer that damn question I got this she screw me all she wants Shane was just a rebound fuck! And she don't have no sores and her pussy isn't lonely especially if I can get up in there. Her parents beat the hell out of me. Get off the damn phone. What's the next question or caller."_

"Thank you on the phone next we got my zeejack! Thank you for dropping the information about Tank and his other baby mamas."

"_It was nothing! I love being nosy! Now on to this why your ass so thirsty behind Sam? Did he dick you down so good you still dreaming about it? And if you had the good dick why you now hoping on limp dick rank tank? Oh right it's cause Sam don't want your trifling ass! I hate that heffa's ass!"_

"_Sam never gave my his goods and I'm thirsty after him because I want to at least taste! All of the men I was with before I got with my husband I got a sample we only did oral and he never stayed hard too long while I went down on him. I hate you too!_

"_Why are we talking about Sam ass it's all about Tank and Sarah! We are Stank! And I do have the good dick! Just ask Mercedes she begged me for it I just never gave it to her like that!"_

"_I couldn't have said it better myself! You beat me to the punch both of y'all are Stank! PawPaw get me off this phone before I come through this and get him!"_

"Thanks zeejack, you always know what to say all of Mercedes Mafia does. Next we have on the line my other potential boo, Mary. Hi baby. I got a song for you to sing at the reception you're going to love it!"

"_Hi PawPaw I bet I will love the song since Tank is on the line I don't know if I should ask these questions but I am, why do you think it's okay to let men walk all over you? And if you don't understand the question I'll put it this way: Have you ever see __yourself as a person worthy of real love? From parents, friends and siblings? You just let that sink in. And... If you don't understand that__question, let me ask you this: Why do you think it's okay for Tank to hit you? I know he says he's sorry after he does it, but he never promises to stop. And finally: Where do you see yourself in five years? Because we all know it will be underground if you're not careful."_

"_Can I answer this question Tank? Okay thank you baby. Men don't walk over me I walk all over them, I am worthy of real love and I have that in this man right here I don't really talk to my parents like that my sister off and on, the Tankettes are all of you all who claim Mercedes Mafia! Lying just to be in the number! Fake ass fans! Tank has real fans! In 5 years I expect to be married to the man of my dreams Sam Evans."_

"_Sam won't be married to you he's still going to be with Mercedes and probably be expecting twins! Who do you think the Tankettes are? I would love to see some people support Tank that's not you or Shane. Right. Nobody."_

"Thank you Mary I'll drop by the house to let you listen to the song. Next we have my wedding planner Dijon and her mother Denise I've dubbed them denanae! Go ahead denanae!"

"_Why do you keep going back to Tank? Do you ever think about leaving him for someone else?"_

"_Because Tank is the best I did leave for a minute I had a rough patch but me had me see the light and why would I leave him for another! He's my baby."_

"_You just said out of your own mouth that you want to get back with my Uncle Sam and my Aunt told you he don't you I can't with fools like you here is the phone…do we have to go to this doctor's appointment.. Can't we reschedule AFTER we get back from our family getaway."_

"_Deja do you really want me to answer that question you know the answer now onto Musty and Dusty why are u so desperate to follow after a man who has repeatedly to you he doesn't want you? When will you learn that you have to respect and love yourself before anyone can live and respect you? When will you see that Tank doesn't love you and your going to end up dead just like his other baby mama?_

"_I got this question listen here Hatchet Warrior Princess I did not kill her it was self-defense and I do really love Sarah and I don't hit her she just sometimes falls into a wall she's somewhat clumsy. She respects herself because she got me and that 5 year crap is bullshit she gonna be with me forever and ever! Let me ask you a question why won't your daughter give me her number?"_

"_I'm not interested and plus you are old."_

"_That's right baby next time you see him if you see him spray him with mace and your hatchet set. Tank the next time you so much as look like you wanna touch my daughter you better think again. Tank you not gonna learn 'til u lose your life keep it up I'm one opportunity away from ending it all. Your days are numbered."_

"_Whatever! You won't do shit to me!"_

"Wait! That's the sound of a chainsaw! Denise you done upgraded! Look come on down to the studio I got an address for where he at!"

"_I'll be right down there Deja we not going to your appointment today!"_

"_Thank ya! I can't play the tambourine but I feel like playing and singing! Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa I'm walking on sunshine, whoa I'm walking on sunshine, whoa and don't it feel good."_

"They got size 9.5's. Oh I gotta go to break. 15 minutes after the hour! How is traffic?! They do yes!"

**Sam's POV**

I closed the trunk. "TJ go see if mommy is ready. Hey man! I've been trying to contact you since Tuesday; we're going out of town for the weekend I'm glad you showed up. What's wrong?"

"Daddy I got her! We're ready to go now. Hi."

"Oh, hey! TJ baby go inside to make sure you got everything, daddy and me needs to talk to Jack."

He huffed. "I'm ready to go! Why did you have to show up?! You holding us up!"

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans! Get over here now." She pulled him by his shirt whispering. "Do you understand me? Apologize to Mr. Jack then inside on the couch."

"Y-Yes, I'm s-sorry."

"Jack what brings you here, you know we've been trying to get in contact with you."

"I know." He rubbed his neck. "In all of my years I never had this happened but Tank knows he's being followed. He found me out."

**A/N: We'll leave it right there. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Picking it up somewhat where we left off at. Let's get into this. Happy Reading! (:**

**Stevie's POV**

I opened the front door. "I already know what you are going to say, did I listen to that interview?" I shook my head. "I did and the only thing I got out of it is that Stank are meant to be together my thoughts of them are that they are a bunch of idiots. What are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts on the interview as a whole is that J, Kianna, and PawPaw just wanted Mercedes Mafia to go in on them and they did I love them, now to those special two that frequented the yellow bus they're delusional, simple minded, confused, and are in need of prayer. I'm going to submit their names to be on a prayer list they are desperately in need of it. I'm surprised Santana didn't show up."

"Me too and I totally agree they need all prayers from saints and aints. Think Jenny gave Denise their address?"

"Yeah, she did but when I got there, they had already left I feel some kind of way. Hey JJ." She gave him a hug.

"Hi baby I made you a cup of green tea." I handed her the cup of tea. "No sugar just how you like it." I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you this is good! Deja you can stop cutting your step and go finish packing if you haven't. Deja!" She clapped her hands. "Dejanae look at this child this is the 4th time she's' broke out in a dance."

"To God be the glory, great things He has done Ihadnoappointmentnoappointment! Hey! He answered my prayers." She fainted.

"She better get up for Bailey bites her she just getting her teeth I know she ready to sink into some flesh." I tilted my heard curiously. "It's the truth first they lick you to see how you taste then they bite and I saw that look I'm not crazy I have a motto there are two of them HCO Human Contact Only and IJTTL, I'm just trying to live. Oh lord here comes that….AAAAAH." She screamed Deja shot right up.

"Mommy is you okay?"

"Now I am that vicious dog was going to bite you."

Arf [I'm not vicious I'm sweet all that I'm saying give furry a chance.]

Deja picked up Bailey snuggling. "Mom, Bailey isn't vicious she's sweet and cuddly we're going to finish packing come on baby let's leave grandpa Stevie and Grandma Denise alone."

"I don't find that funny at all I'm not any grandma to a dog and you better not think about having any kids you know our agreement graduate college, career, _then_ you and Preston or you and who ever can have a baby that child is trying me. Let me change topic to our trip Sam and Mercedes already gone, so are everyone across the street from them we're the only ones left, when are we pulling out?"

"JT and my stuff are already in the vehicle I'm just waiting on Deja."

"I should be done packing in 10 minutes; can you tell me where are we going to go?"

"It's a surprise baby just a family getaway adults and kids on our last night Deja is going to watch all the kids while we go out now go finish packing so we can leave."

"Okay."

"Does she know that we're going to the drive-thru safari where the animals come up to your vehicle and you feed them?"

I chuckled. "No, this is going to epic, the kids thought it would be fun I do too." My phone buzzed on the table. "Sam texting me wondering if we left and he wants to have a meeting with us it has URGENT in all caps. Yeah, you got your text too I wonder what it is, think they listened to the interview too."

"I don't think so I'm about to get back to my house round up my peoples and we'll follow you on down."

**Sam's POV**

We arrived at the hotel I quickly ran inside to check in. "Hello, name is Evans; Sam Evans here is my license and card. Thank you. You have a good one." I ran back to the car. "Mercedes, baby." I patted her knee. "Mercedes, wake up we're here you slept the last 3 hours, you slept well."

"No." She reached back patting TJ's leg. "TJ baby boy wake up we're here come on."

"We're here, already."

I laughed. "Already TJ that was almost 8 hours you slept the whole way because you were too excited that you didn't have to go to school today. This is our home for the weekend."

Arf [I like the place a bunch of trees for me to release myself on and speaking of which I gotta go.] Arf Arf

"Daddy I think Conniehey has to use the bathroom."

I opened the door. "Come on boy pick a tree there are a bunch of them TJ, you getting out, alright. Baby, that is still on your mind."

"Yes, it is Sam I'm not trying to show how I really feel in front of TJ this is a front on the inside I'm tore up from the floor up. Give me the key to the room." I dropped the keys into her hand. "Thank you."

"Daddy I'm going with mommy I'm still sleepy."

"Okay once Conniehey gets done we'll be up Azimio go with them. Thanks man." I walked over to Conniehey and grabbed his collar. "Come on boy let's go for a mini walk." I clipped on his leash.

"Sam, want me to join you or you want to be left alone with McConaughey?"

"Alone, thanks though get some rest for later tonight." I watched him walk away. "Conniehey just wanted to try to somewhat clear my mind with you."

Arf [That's nice.]

"You know that before you came into the picture I would have taken this walk alone, glad I got someone to talk to you, we got some bad news, a major blow too, and did TJ ever tell you about Tank?"

Arf [Yes, I know about TJ's fake daddy and he's a dumb ass in my eyes!]

"Mine too I know it's nothing that I did wrong but I feel like a failure for this latest development, everything was going to so good too."

Arf [Don't feel bad Sam you're doing right by this you'll come up with a plan I know you will.]

I patted his head. "You know what Conniehey you are a very good listener I still feel low but not as bad as before. Thank you for listening let's go to the room."

Arf [No problem I'm always here to cast your ideas on I like this my hours are anytime I drop a number 1 through three and a four.]

We arrived back to the room Mercedes was pacing back and forth TJ was in the adjoining room sleep. "Get up on the bed Conniehey don't wake him up." I put my arms around her and pulled her in close she broke down. "He knows, he knows, Sam he knows that we know that he knows what we know. Excuse my language but how the fuck does this happen!"

"Mercedes baby I don't know to be honest but it happens and we're going to do something about this, we're going to figure this out." I brushed back her hair pressing my lips to her neck. "It's going to be okay." I thumbed away her tears. "I sent out a text to the family and they're gonna be dropping by our room once they get here." My phone rang I pulled it out my pocket. "Stevie you all checked in okay we're in room 307 see you guys soon." I set my phone on the bed. "They're on their way down."

"I love you more." I puckered my lips. "Good kiss."

"I'm going to go wash my face and change my clothes. I love you baby." She went into the bathroom and closed the door next I heard a rhythmic knocking to our hotel room door. "Who's knocking at my door it better be the Evans family Stevie, Denise, Dejanae, JT and Bailey. Mary and Bernice are our dueling mamas if their kids are disrespected they will get you corrected our daddies are the same cause they hipped us to their game the wisdom is being drop you better breathe and stop I mean for real and look at what I got and look at what I got." I opened the door.

"Uncle Sam that was a good rap off the dome, where is TJ?" JT kicked of his shoes jump up and down on the bed.

"STOP JUMPING ON THE BED YOU KNOW BETTER YOUR'RE ACTING LIKE AN ANIMAL AND I RAISED YOU AS A HUMAN! OFF NOW!"

"We're here! We made good time seeing as we left a few hours after you. How many times did you stop Sam?"

"We only stopped like five times with a pregnant wife she has to use the bathroom every so often, how many stops for you?"

"He stopped twice we filled up on gas at home, are we going to talk about your text now because Deja can take the kids to watch them in our room get them out of earshot range."

"Yeah, she can take the kids just have to call and tell them she's watching because this is very important of what we got to share with you all. Is everyone here though?"

"Everyone but JaPawnica did you hear him on The KiJay Smith Show he was their guest host for the seven o'clock hour, did you listen?"

"Er…no was…"

"No worries they posted the podcast of it so you can listen anytime I really believe that Jenny and Kianna only agreed to give Sarah and Tank interview because he took over so listeners and readers can talk about them the rest of the show they played music for the first half hour then the next half hour they opened the lines and let the people speak their minds on them. I mean when you're the one in control of the show and _this_ story you can do what the hell you want to do and that Jenny does a lot." He snapped his fingers. "Also they did this news story in the first hour about a woman that got attacked by a clown waving a hatchet. I immediately thought of us she's okay by the way, and she figured out who it was so he ran. You just can't make this stuff up this happened in North Carolina, I fell out in the bed laughing Denise just fell out laughing in the hallway. She woke up the whole house."

"Wow, unbelievable." I rubbed my chin. "Yeah, she does. I'm just going to listen not to hear Tank or Sarah but to hear Jenny and Kianna buy stuff off of Amazon, did they do that this time?"

"Y-Yeah instead this time PawPaw got in on it and they posted purchased in a blog PawPaw got some J's. I'm not going to give it away but it's a pretty long blog. They just so disrespectful I love it!"

Arf [TJ's Bailey is here!] I heard the door close.

"Deja boo."

Arf [Conniehey it's been a trying few days with my new family everyone loves me but Denise she swears I'm vicious and they still haven't located PawPaw's mouse as she calls him I ran into him yesterday I gave him a mini lift to the kitchen for some food.]

Arf [Hammy still living well I be damned he's smart yeah you'll get used to being called vicious. Watch this.]

"We're going to do dinner afterwards Sam and Mercedes want to….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Denise jumped up screaming! "I could tell by the look in your eyes you were up to no good. I should have known."

"I'm sorry Denise Conniehey you know that she…."

Arf [See what I mean all I did was laid my head in her lap my mouth was close and she's gone.]

The rest of the family showed up the last to arrive was me and Mercedes parents. "Sorry we're late Sam we just had to get it in." I shuddered. "What's wrong with that I said?"

"I'm just disgusted with thoughts of you two and you two getting it in, Monica baby aren't you disgusted too they just nasty."

"Herbie you got some nerve."

"Shh…shhh don't need to let everyone up in here know my secrets and how you like." She put a finger to his lips. "What?"

"Shush like I said you got the nerve like you we'll talk about that later Sam ago ahead."

"Thank Monica but first we're going to tell the kids and dogs bye Deja they're going to Stevie's room we'll meet up with you after the adults are finish talking once done we'll go out to eat and do a fun family activity."

"Okay, make the talk quick I'm starvin' like Marvin."

I ushered them out the door. "We'll try have fun, Deja if anything goes wrong call us. Everyone is here, what is the news that's very urgent but first let me get Mercedes." I knocked on the door. "Everyone is here. You look good baby." I grabbed her hand sighing. "As you all know Mercedes and I hired a private investigator to follow Tank to keep us abreast of his goings, comings and anything else that we'd find interesting we've been trying to contact him since Tuesday to let him know we weren't going to be in town that he could meet us early Friday morning, he dropped by this morning unannounced with some bad news, on Tuesday Tank confronted "Jack", that's _not _his name he knows he's being followed so Jack is off the case truth is the case is over."

"Sam, so that's it! What happened to the extra time on that's over?"

"Yeah, its' over."

"But how did he get caught if you a private investigator you stay hidden like a turd between two cheeks or a fart you squeeze your cheeks together and it slips out see how hidden that is."

"What in the hell does this have to do with him being found out Brittany?! Squeezing cheeks, what are you next plan in motion because I think that I should be on stakeout with my new chainsaw if you heard me and Deja this morning on The KiJay Smith Show I didn't want to turn on then but he said something that triggered it." She dug in Stevie's pocket. "Stevie give me the keys to the car so I can show them my new toy."

"No Denise, you packed your chainsaw? Why did you pack it? It's family weekend."

"I just got that feeling that I'm going to have to use it I may not have to though it's just a little insurance and I know Tana has her matches and Mary has her tambourine." My shook her tambourine. "Then we'll have Artie supply us a bus since he rolled over his mother we good for the getaway vehicle then if while Tank is on fire screaming in agony after he done stop dropped and rolled Quinn can come with her knife ending it all What you think about that Sam?"

"That might work, but there is a flaw in your plan Denise, you forgot Puck, Stevie, JJ, J3 and myself then you guys can do all of that later while Mary provides music while we play Mercedes single and have Kurt and everyone else do choreography because this going to be one big production." Rachel raised her hand. "Yes, Rachel."

"If we're going to do a performance might I suggest a Broadway number or Barbara Streisand song?"

**Alexandra J's POV**

Here goes Aunt Rachel again wanting to sing some Broadway ditty like Sweet Brown said, ain't nobody got time for that, but what I do have time for is watching mommy sing _Disco Inferno, _sing mommy! I can't snap yet but I'm gonna kick. Kick AJ, kick Alex J.

_To my surprise one hundred stories high! People getting loose now getting down on the roof, I tell ya folks are screaming out of control it was so entertaining when the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say_

Back me up Cinny on my tambourine burn Tanky burn (Tank inferno) burn Tanky burn (Burn that fool down) Hey! That man with the phone is daddy! Wait? My mommy appeared in a show?

Cinny – No AJ they just look like the people Amber Riley played your mommy and Chord Overstreet play your daddy they probably look something like them but not. See Aunt Denise is retweeting RileyStreet gifs see that's the real them. Why don't you have your own twitter account?

I don't know that's a good question I'm going to text Jenny later PawPaw got one I need to be able to kick my fans well not physically you know what I mean. Okay let's be nosy. Oooh wait what?!

"_Why is he off the case he can still stalk his butt?"_

"_That's what I said but…."_

"_He knows what he looks like and I suggested a disguise but he'd probably pick up on that too so we suffered a blow to our plan and minor win."_

"_Sam you for about your mother and me in that mix of fighters same goes for Joshua too and Bernice y'all not gonna lay hands on him without us!"_

That's right grandpa Dwight and don't forget about me. *kick, kick, kick, kick* I'm always ready to fight. What you say blow up Sarah?! *with every word came a kick* I heard you on the radio this morning and you are a fool I have more common sense than you! What you said double kick to the face!

Cinny – 1 , 2, 3… *holds up AJ hand* Your winner by kick-out in 5 seconds your favorite fetus ALEXANDRA JENNIFER EVANS!

"…_that's good so the group message is already set up so if we spot Tank and company we can zip a text to all of us and our codes name for Tank and his crew are as follows Stanzas Insecticide, Neither Melons, that's for Sarah and Shane, Mossy Puss, Crab Avant, Debris Vibration, Irregulars, Crumbs Request, Taboo Mistletoe, Ritual As Scatterbrain, Apostolic Dummy, Each Armadillo Reference Garden, Navigate Addresses All Cloister Squash Synergy Cryptography Foursome Stragglers Mediate Pester, Butterball Blade, Malevolent Hoar, Biscuit Sundown, Quilted But Alert, Chokers Dialog, Dibble Docks, and finally I see Tank, are all acceptable. All in agreement say aye!"_

"_Aye!"_

"_Okay we all agree lets go out to eat."_

**Conniehey's POV**

So the humans kicked us out with the kids like we need to be watched. I'm a good dog that plays all the time, TJ, JT, Logan, Ian, Gabby, and Jazzy are all in their own little world. Gabby all hugged up on TJ, Jazzy on JT, Logan and Ian on the other hand are still looking for potential boos the supervision she's on the phone with Preston. Let us listen in.

"_Preston I wish you was here you could meet our daughter in person her name is Bailey Elizabeth Evans-Adams, yeah you got her pictures. Isn't she cute? I know right my mom and Aunt Mary says she needs a haircut but I don't think she does. My appointment no I didn't go Jenny helped me out! Are you gonna bark for daddy? Bark for him."_

Arf.

"_She did it. Aww I know."_

Arf [Does Deja ever put you down?]

Arf [Sometimes, hey what is that big ball of fur and why is it moving?]

Arf [Oh that's Lord Tubbington, fat ass motherfucker! I didn't even know he was here I've been practicing my selective hearing you just had to mention him.]

Meow [I heard that bitch.]

Arf [Sorry.]

Arf [Who you calling a bitch Tubby just wait until the humans go out to dinner it's gonna be me and you like last time paw to claw ain't no one gonna hold me back either It was meant to be heard I don't bite my words you better watch!]

Meow [We'll see, in the meantime let me introduce myself to the new canine hi I'm Lord Tubbington, you are cute. What's your name?]

Arf [Don't answer she my cousin.]

Meow [Forget him, I won't scratch you unless your name is Conniehey.]

Arf [M-My name is Bailey Elizabeth Evans-Adams.]

Meow [Cute name.]

"_Finally the meeting is over! What y'all talked about?"_

"_It was grown folk talk TJ, are guys ready to go to dinner?"_

"_Yeah we are I'm still Starvin' likeMarvin Deja gave us some of her favorite barbeque potato chips."_

"_That's was nice of her. Come on every one out the Conniehey, Bailey, and Lord Tubbington will be fine in here. Let Aunt Denise lay down the pet rules y'all stay right there. Deja let's go. Here are the rules. Stay on the floor, stay off this bed this is where Stevie and I will sleep, don't touch my shoes if I see a bite mark I'm coming for the both…where is Bailey? Deja Bailey can't go to dinner with us…"_

"…_.an she snuggled up close to me and showed her a picture of her daddy."_ Denise snatched the phone. _"Mommy I was talking to Preston!"_

"_Hi Preston, that sounds nice but she is unavailable it is dinner time she can talk to you tomorrow. Let's go dogs and Lord Tubbington behave! Walk Deja."_

"_May I have my phone back please?" _Aunt Denise zipped opened her purse dropping it inside. _"I hate when you do that!"_

"_What was that? Come here."_

Arf [Hahahaha they're gone.] I jumped on Denise and Stevie's bed Arf [She's gonna check for fur anyway I've already been groomed. So Bailey it's your first lesson in being an Evans dog I'm going to show you how to walk like one. Jump on my and hold on tight. Slide off. You walk like this. Let me see you do it.]

Meow [Why are you teaching her how to walk when you aren't even showing her proper technique?]

Arf [Don't pay him no mind he's a Lopez-Pierce not an Evans! Now walk.]

Arf [How was that?]

Arf [It was good but you have to hold your head high and proud show the world and other dogs when you go for your walks why you an Evans might score you a boo like I got me.]

Meow [Princess was desperate she's on the rebound from King she don't want you.]

Grrr .. [That's it! You don't know shit about my girl come back here so I can get that big ass in check slow runner in 3, 2, 1] I pounced him. Arf Grrr [Bailey help me out smack his face with your little tail.]

Meow [Don't you do it.]

Arf [Conniehey I don't think.]

Meow [Don't help him! I got this.]

Arf [I gotta do something my mommy watch this lady a lot and she fix people lives pray her help fix cat dog lives okay beloveds, stop fighting, beloved in my deepest, darkest moments, what really got me through was a prayer. Conniehey! Tubbington! NOOOO! Y'ALL LETTING A PENIS PENETRATE Y'ALL FRIENDSHIP A PENIS!]

Arf [What the hell?]

Meow [How did you know?]

Arf [I can't!] I fainted.

**Tank's POV**

"I really can't believe that Jenny gave that HWP the address and hotel we were staying at we only had a few minutes to get the fuck up out of there. Now that we have that private investigator off our damn backs from feeding information to Samcedes camp we can focus on our plan. I know we said that we were going to do this, _this_ way but let's change it to this."

"I like that plan anyway then if that doesn't work we'll just go back to the other one in a pinch we should start thinking like them and how they go about things seeing as we all have restraining orders against us, let's get some against them all of them."

"I like that and let's hire someone to spy on them like they had spy on us maybe he can help us locate where they live at then we can go over and drop by for a surprise. They'll be happy to see us especially Mercedes."

**A/N: You know who I am, until tomorrow iamJLS.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I feel like having a little bit of fun so we're going on a trip tomorrow you'll see in the chapter. Happy Reading. (:**

**TJ's POV**

"JT the last time we all went out to dinner like this we let the place out! I know either Uncle JJ or Uncle Stevie gonna tell stories about it."

"Welcome to Applebee's how many people are in your party?"

"It's 30 of us 24 adults and 6 kids." Her eyes bugged out. "I see by the look on your face that you're concerned you can put us of course at different tables but we would really like to sit in the same area if you can work it out."

"Okay I'll see what I can do."

"Daddy do you think that we should have called before and asked for a reservation, it's a lot of us!"

"TJ I don't think Applebee's does reservations you just show up and be seated."

"TJ are you gonna sit by me?"

"Gabby I'm gonna sit with my mommy and daddy. You might get to sit at our table." I grabbed onto Mommy's hand. "Mommy you okay?"

"I'm fine baby I'm just thinking about something. What did you do in Aunt Denise and Stevie's room?"

"All of us boys played games Gabby and Jazzy played with their dolls while my Deja boo were on the phone with Matt I mean Preston she's over that other guy laughing and giggling up a storm I was listening just in case she said something that Aunt Denise wouldn't approve of."

"That's my baby." She pinched my cheeks. "Did she say anything that I should know about?"

"She kept telling Bailey to bark to her daddy and she'd do it. I didn't know her last name was Evans-Adams."

"Everyone our side of the restaurant is ready the Evans party to the left to the left pick anyone of these tables the waitresses will hand you a menu we need two coloring books for this table. Thank you. Baby you want to sit on the end just in case you have to use the restroom."

"No Sam, you can sit on the end." I picked up my box of crayons. "TJ you want mommy to color with you."

"Sure, you can color this page and I'll color this page, daddy you want to help me color."

"Yeah, in a little while I'm looking at the menu I know TJ wants chicken fingers, baby what do you want?"

"I'll take something with chicken or bacon; I'll take the chicken fajita rollup I think I ordered that the last time. I'll have a steak, you want 3 lemonades. Gabby have you told TJ the good news."

"What good news?"

"TJ you won't be the only one gaining a little brother or sister, Gabby is getting a sibling too."

"She is! I hope you get a brother like you wished that my brother was a sister and it happened. It's only fair that I do this."

"No, it's not fair and it's going to be a girl."

"Whatever keep saying that I'd say it's going to be a boy my little brother. I'll just claim yours since mommy and daddy are going to take a few more years to give me what I asks for who knows how old I'll be by then maybe 9 or 10 years old that would make Alexandra J around 4 or 5."

"Remember the last dinner we had like this and J3 had sent Mercedes a text earlier in the day and she hadn't responded so he yelled down to the end of the table, "Mercedes I'm about to call you pick up your phone", and she answered mumbling crying. Did you ever get your text?"

"No, I did not she spazzed on me because I kept nagging her about it so I had to drop it but I'm still waiting on my phone call from Sarah, Denise friend, ay Monica did you give her my number."

"I sure did." He fist pumped the air. "She told me she can't wait to call you….in your dreams."

"TJ and Gabby were licking each other elbows seeing how they taste because PawPaw said Monica tasted like steak and eggs, TJ tasted like caramel, Gabby tasted like nuggets and fries, Monica was doing sound effects for PawPaw feeding him. Whatever happened to you getting an iPhone grandpa you still got the Jitterbug."

"Well that night actually that next day we uh…she rode my PawPawPaw."

"Herbie!" Glam-ma back hand slapped him across his left shoulder. "That is none of their business of what you or I did bad enough they saw us on the couch."

"Daddy you had sex on the couch! Have you no shame or decency? Where did this happen?"

Grandpa shrugged his shoulders. "At mommy and daddy house right there in the living room he was necking down glam-ma just showing all of her goodies I was going to cover Conniehey's eyes but he did that for me."

"Then 2 weeks ago PawPaw ran out of the house with this thing over his stick going to fight Tank he had on some church shoes and dress socks and a t-shirt."

"Is this everyone spill PawPaw's tea?" PawPaw grunted tapping his cane on the floor. "Let's change the topic got."

"Good, we'll change the topic to your wedding PawPaw I heard about your cake and are you really that cheap that you are…" PawPaw threw the salt at granddaddy. "Boy hush or I'm throwing the ketchup and salt next. It's a surprise for Monica. Deja that's that baby name has been planning although she hasn't called me since Tuesday. Why is that?"

She blew her breath on the window drawing a heart. "I heart Preston." PawPaw picked up his stick poking Deja. "What? Why is everyone looking at me? I miss Preston."

"No one asked you about no Preston PawPaw asked you about his wedding planning here you are doing arts and crafts on the window."

Deja rolled her eyes. "To answer your question PawPaw I planned everything alone I looked at your list and I couldn't let glam-ma have that kind of wedding I still used some of your ideas but I had a trying time. PawPaw you left movie night and I waited up for you to come by to get your hamster Hammy."

"Herbie you got a hamster! I sent you to PetSmart to get pet food for the rabbits! Why on God's green earth did you leave with a pet? I told you no more pets after you swapped fish for fish! Denise we're sorry for the hamster being in your house I can't help but to apologize. Have you seen him since the last time?"

"I baked some cookies and one was missing off the plate I know he helped himself to one I had to throw out the batch then on Thursday I'm getting dressed for work I got put on my shirt and there are bite marks in my shirt of all places my chest!"

"I'll be over there when we get back to get him back I have a few of Monica shirts that I want him to alternate with his teeth."

"Herbie I am not wearing no tit bitten shirt by no hamster you ought to get that thought of your head."

"Oh I got a text, oh it's just from J3 asking if Sarah is asking about him, so what are we eating, I'm getting a salad with shrimp on the side, JT chicken fingers, Stevie you getting a steak?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a steak Deja's getting the triple bacon burger."

"No she's not, I said no bacon you had enough bacon for this year alone should have saved you a few pieces from breakfast to crush on your burger pick something else."

"I'm not picking anything else that's what I'm getting so you're just going to have to deal with it. I don't get on you about your egg whites and fruit."

"That's because it's my house."

"And this is my mouth! I put in it what I please! I'm ordering the mozzarella sticks and my entrée is the triple bacon cheeseburger."

"…without the bacon."

"With bacon!"

"Without bacon the devil is a lie…" Aunt Denise emptied the contents of her purse on the table. "Where is my mini hatchet or screwdriver?" I gasped.

**Bailey's POV**

Arf [Bailey are you going to fix our lives because my life is already perfect.]

Meow [Your life not perfect there is friction between us let Bailey fix us.]

Arf [Huh? I'm already fixed I got the snip that's why I'm sitting on my balls right now.]

Arf [Conniehey beloved look at me we're just going to call a bark a bark like she calls a thing a thing and Lord Tubbington a meow a meow, Conniehey let's start with you. Why are you so mean to Lord Tubbington?]

Conniehey licked his balls. Arf [Sorry I was licking my balls I'm mean to Lord Tubbington because when I first met him he wanted me to bow to him.]

Arf [Is that right Lord Tubbington?]

Meow [Yes, it is. He was in my castle and I rule then he flipped his paw.]

Arf [Damn right and I'll flip it again.]

Arf [Hey Conniehey you go for a little libation in the bathroom I'm going to have one on one with Lord Tubbington to get to the root of his issue.]

Arf [You read my mind. You got some Beggin'?]

Arf [I don't have teeth yet so no go through Dejas' pockets she was feeding me something from them.]

Arf [Okay. I'll see what I can find.]

Meow [Good you got rid of his ass.]

Arf [Look here Tubbington I wasn't adopted to play I came here to fix one of your 9 lives. So pick one of them so I can fix Conniehey's next.]

Meow [Okay let's work on my 9th life and it's when that beast came into the picture I know he saw me perched in my cat tree. I know he saw me he didn't even look at so like he said I told him to bow and he called me a bunch of names and it hurt my little cat feelings.]

Arf [How did that make you feel hearing this dog that you heard about by mouth insult you in your house?]

Meow [It made me feel bad I'm just a cute fuzzy chubby cat that don't do anything to anyone.]

Arf [Lies all lies you farted because Brittany asked you and me what went wrong and I told the truth and you felt some kind of way.]

Meow [Because you deserved it! But did you have to fart back.]

Arf [Oh Lord…] I fainted.

Arf [Bailey! Bailey!]

Meow [Bailey! Wake up! Oh Lord! She gone!]

Arf Arf [Calm down you lay on her chest to see if you hear something, you hear something?]

Meow [No! They gonna send you back the pound! Serves your ass right.]

Arf Arf [Look Lord Tubbington I don't want to go back to the pound I'm sorry for the way I treaded you I'm not going down for dogmicide help please!]

Meow [Okay, I'll help you what do you we need to do.]

Arf [Go get a picture of Aunt Denise…wait no then she might _really_ go then it's a picture of her kissing her hatchet.]

Meow [Say what?]

Arf [Yeah, I knew she was crazy but not that crazy grab something of Deja's so she can sniff it. Bailey don't walk to bark to the light bark back bark back!]

**Sam's POV**

"Everything is good family!" I shouted. "Everyone is stuffing their face; Deja how is your bacon burger?" She took a bite dancing. "I take that it is good. Mary your salmon, is good, okay Denise how is your salad?"

"It's good, it would be even better if Deja stopped humming with every bite she takes of bacon. She's messing up my salad."

"Hit that beat JT." JT banged out beat on the table. "It ain't my fault cause eat that it ain't my fault cause I eat that."

"So PawPaw how was cohosting with Jenny and Kianna?"

"Open wide chugga chugga chugga choo chooo. In the mouth it goes." Monica wiped his mouth. "Next time I'll surprise you with the next sound."

"I bet you will. Sam, you asked me a question about my cohosting. It was great I got to shop while hosting they have it pretty easy I got me some Jordan's and my baby some J's too. Eskimo kiss." They rubbed their noses together J3 tapped PawPaw. "What you interrupting my kiss?"

"Grandpa hand this note to Denise this is for her to answer."

"Oh, Dijon hand this note to your mother. You crying it looks like you constipated."

"No, I'm not. Okay." She opened the note. "_Does Sarah love J3? We do don't know. Does Sarah love J3? Probably no, does Sarah love J3? Does she love him?"_

TJ jumped on the table. _"We don't know because she did not get his number….watch me now. Work, work, work."_ PawPaw and Monica, Bernice and Joshua, and my parents got up in the floor dancing.

"Go guys."

"Shall we dance baby." I got up. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

**Alexandra's POV**

"_Mommy loves daddy she does love him mommy loves daddy she does love him….Come on Jazzy dance with me. Mommy loves daddy, yes she does because she's pregnant with my baby sister Alex J!"_

Go ahead mommy wobble me around in the womb come on Cinny dance with me nice vocals TJ. Dip me Cinny!

Cinny – Okay

Weeee….that was fun Cinny. Cinny Marco!

Cinny – Ajgetoffofme Polo!

**Conniehey's POV**

I jumped off the bed packing back and forth. Arf [This is bad really, really, really bad! Bailey is out for the count and if she barks toward the light the only person that it's going to be happy is Aunt Denise. Deja would hate me so would TJ come back.] I licked her face. Arf [Get up!]

Meow [Conniehey come on man stop over thinking bad things think good things.]

Arf [It's not working! You think a happy though.]

Meow [Fine, let think wow this thought is about you, when Gabby got back from your surprise party she shared with me that TJ was getting you was getting a dog. I thought awesome another 4-legged buddy for me to play with.]

Arf [Really?]

Meow [Really, remember your thoughts about me.]

Arf [Let me think hard well there was this one time at band camp…let me be serious it was this one time I had a scratch and I thought of you it was a hard to reach area you and your claws could have got it for me. You know Lord Tubbington you aren't that bad of a cat.]

Meow [Same goes for you, now let's get Bailey up before she's gone and so are you.]

Arf [Yeah let's do that. Wait a minute how did that TV come on.] We turned around. Arf [Bailey!]

Arf [It work didn't it beloveds, I fixed your lives. Ibrakela Dogzant for the win!] Bailey jumped on my back. Arf [Sorry I had to do that to the both of you but it needed to be done.]

Meow [True, friends Conniehey.]

Arf [Friends.]

Arf [Friends, how many of us have them? Friends, ones we can depend on, friends, how many of us have them? Friends, before we go any further we are friends!]

Meow [Since we're friends now who is Tank?]

Arf [Yeah, I've been hearing his name lately my mommy's mommy be having Tank workouts. Where she raises her hatchet up and down saying slice Tank, slice Tank.]

Meow [My owner has multiple matches writer on the box is for Tank use only in all caps.]

Arf [Wow! They are serious about their weapons of choice Tank is TJ's fake daddy who is a dirty filthy dog and I can't to sink my teeth into him.]

Meow [Me too.]

Arf [I need teeth first but I'm down for a good bite wait my show is on Too Cute!]

**Mercedes POV **

"Dinner tonight was off the wall, PawPaw and J3 went at it and then Mary Sue showed up! Still claiming she's with child then her and Monica had a shouting match, Mary, Santana, and Denise timing themselves pulling out their weapons trying to get it down from 5 seconds to 2 they got it down to 3 so shaved off two seconds also thinking of new ways to kill Tank. J3 now is looking for a phone call and the note he sent to Denise, TJ, Gabby, Ian, Logan, Simon, and JT on the tables dancing. I'm surprised they didn't kick us out."

"The reason they didn't kick us out is because the waiters were in on it too." He laughed. "I never been to a restaurant where they do they that at Mary Sue I thought I told J3 to send her back home."

"I did! He didn't or she got off the greyhound bus. Then Alexandra was kicking up a storm while we were dancing this was good family dinner it took my mind off a lot."

"I'm glad it did because earlier you were there but your thoughts were elsewhere."

"I was just thinking about everything that went down today no longer we know what he's up to, I can't dwell on this because I'm already brining myself back down."

"Baby don't let that bring you down or overwhelm you this weekend I don't want you stressing out having Alexandra stress out let's have fun. We'll pick up Conniehey from Denise and Stevie room, change into our pajamas, sleep start fresh tomorrow a new day."

"Yeah, all that singing and dancing tired my baby out." Sam lifted TJ in his arms. "Come on Stevie my baby is sleep let's get his buddy so we can join him in his slumber."

"Alright, was tonight dinner the best or what?"

"It was great! We gonna do one tomorrow night after the you know what." He winked.

"Oh hold up what is going on. What's going on tomorrow? Why you winking Stevie? Mercedes you know what's going on." I shook my head.

"I just had something in my eye. Here baby open up the door." He drops the key in her hand. "Hi Alex you ready for the big day tomorrow. I'll take that kick as a yes."

"GET OFF OUR BED! DIDN'T I TELL Y'ALL TO NOT BE ON HERE? Deja come get this big cat back to Brittany and Tana I wish this place had the jets. We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, in here JT we're going to have a strong discussion."

"But…"

Arf [So what you left us alone we did what we wanted to do. Hi Sam, Mercedes, and TJ. Aww my buddy is asleep. Wake him up.]

"Conniehey you are too hyper calm down daddy is going to take you for a walk so you can get relieve yourself."

Arf [Good Tubbington can't wait to meet up with you tomorrow thanks Bailey.]

Arf [No problem.]

Meow [Love you Conniehey.]

Arf [You too Lord Tubbington.]

Arf [I fixed y'all life! Yasss!]

Sam walked TJ and I back to the room he and Conniehey went out for their night walk. "TJ sit up for mommy."

"I'm sleepy mommy, where is Conniehey?"

"Conniehey is out with daddy for walk, raise your arms, thank you, did you enjoy dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I did I liked this dinner even better than the first one because the whole family was there."

"You want to sleep in the other room or in here with me and daddy."

"You." He yawned. "And daddy."

**Sam POV**

"Conniehey when we get up in the room no barking you understand, just jump in bed with TJ and go to sleep."

Arf [I understand. Now open the door I need my beauty rest it takes at least 6 hours to keep me look things good. There go TJ right there. Night Sam. Zzzzz]

I did my nightly routine. "Now I can hit the sheets." I turned off the light. "Baby I thought TJ was going to sleep in the other room." I crawled in bed fluffing my pillows. "TJ might dream about you know who and kick you in the stomach I don't want anything to happen to Alexandra. Let me take him to the other room."

"No, Sam, my baby isn't going to kick me. I already prayed over him." She kissed his temple. "He's going to be fine."

"Alright, what did you pray?"

"Father you have given me and Sam the most precious gift in life. Your works are awesome; he is perfect because of you. Never could I explain how grateful I am to experience the ultimate love and joy. Protector, keep my baby safe in your angels watchful eye fill his soul and prepare his heart for accepting you please work through me to raise a child of God you will be proud of. Let me never take this priceless gift for granted amen."

"That was beautiful you know what hit me while I was on my walk with Conniehey. Didn't Jack partner move into Tank's old house?"

**A/N: We'll leave it right there. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I haven't shared a bug story in a minute so I have a few so I'll just count the number of bugs I killed 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8….too many Mary said that, "bugs just seem to find you when they wanna die", I believe that because if they stay hidden I'll let them live they just want to know if what I say is true. Lol. Okay let's go!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Tank's POV**

"I knew I would find you out here, what in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm online getting numbers for potential PI's I even posted a tweet to my twitter and Facebook, this is what I wrote, listen all Tankettes your boy is looking for a PI hit me up on my twitter if y'all have a good one and I got one too, this fine chick right here." I clicked on profile. "Don't she look good she says she know of someone and she'll get back to me. I didn't know this chick was following me until she hit me up."

"Yeah, she cute so what's your plan if this doesn't work out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know search high and low for one their family members leading me to where they live at she got my son around them he calling Sam daddy I don't want him to call him daddy, that's hurting me, you feel me. She probably told him to do that to get back at me. You worked that for all of a damn day tell me how Sam was with _my_ son emphasis on my."

"Sam is a good dad…"

"Stop, Sam ain't no good nothing to my son, I am. I don't even want to hear that shit no more when we get him I'm going to make him hate Sam and Mercedes, she did this! He's not going to want to go back with them, they never going to get him back; they'll search high and low." I kissed his photo. "Daddy is coming for you baby boy. I'm going to show you how to be a man and the right way to treat a woman. They not gonna know what hit them. You search for schools in the area I'm going to grab me something to eat."

**Denise POV**

"Deja and JT are asleep that vicious dog is asleep on her bed I'm concerned she might wake up with bite marks." He shook his head. "What? I'm serious I wanted the itty bitty dog to go the kennel now it's mixed hairs on their comforter I'm glad I didn't put ours on when we got here. Let them catch fleas and all of that."

"Yes, baby did you see Conniehey, Bailey, and Lord Tubbington all snuggled up I think they made amends. Denise the dog doesn't have teeth yet Deja will be fine. Isn't Bailey Elizabeth Evans-Adams so cute?"

"It's _Evans _there will be no Adams added to no one name in this house until she graduates she knows it. That I did not you know I'm only HCO only I'm stills traumatized from when Conniehey laid his head in in my lap."

"Denise it's just your lap his mouth was closed I saw him do it you're fine, I'm sleepy let's hold hands and say prayers you got it tonight."

"That I do, dear heavenly father I thank you for blessing me with a wonderful family and lord I ask that you cover them in your warmth and kindness and lead them on a path if righteousness that includes following all the rules and regulations you have lead me to set for them. Oh God I realize that without you I would fail but with your strength I will keep them in line and Deja will not have sex before marriage or graduating college. JT will grow to be the man that you have called him to be. And these things will be done in your name Jesus. I love you lord and I lift my voice to thank for all that you have done and are yet doing in our lives and I give u all the honor and glory in your holy name Jesus Amen."

"Amen, night baby sweet dreams."

"Same to you, baby." I fluff my pillows under my head. "Stevie, what are we doing tomorrow? Your winks were some foolishness."

"Baby I can't say all I know is that it's a surprise those, what did you think of those codenames for Tank?"

"I was too busy laughing to take notice of them all I only caught the last one which was, I see Tank which is basic I'm crossing my fingers I have a dream about the newest way of killing Tank. It's going to be a 4 way by 10 way that makes it a 14 way I'm still trying to work out the kinks so that we call can get a piece of him but I want the biggest piece for myself. What you think about that Stevie? Stevie."

"Snrkx…"

I shook my head. "I see where Alexandra J gets it from falling to sleep at the drop of a hat. Let me join him." I pulled the covers over me drifting off into dreamland. "Man this is a family dream no Tank in this one okay let me see how this plays out."

"_No, no word of any Tank sighting yet can you believe it's been this long he hasn't showed his ugly head I had to pull out my dummy Tank doll to make sure I don't get rusty. Sure I'll see you later for our HCO meeting someone is trying to get me on the other line. Will do bye, hello Deja I was on the phone with your grandmother discussing Tank, so you're coming by and you want me to make spaghetti for you. I hope you purchased the ingredients? You did. I'll see you soon._" I set the phone on the counter. _"JT what would you like for dinner?"_

"_I'm craving your spaghetti. Are you going to make it?"_

"_I am your sister is craving it too she's almost here."_

"_Yes! You know Butt face was a pain while I was growing up but I love her right about now. Mommy you see Squiggly out in his pond swimming around."_

"_Yes, I do, he's just a happy little turtle that lives outside and not inside I'm surviving everyday those animals are far away from me. You want some lemonade?"_

"_Yes, please."_ I grabbed two glasses filling them halfway with lemonade. _"Thank you."_

"_Baby what are you gonna cook for dinner. I'm starvin' like Marvin." _He opened the refrigerator._ "I need a snack to tie me over, puddings on deck."_

"_Daddy mommy is fixing spaghetti Deja is coming through with the stuff, she should be here shortly!"  
_

A tiny hand tugged on my shirt. _"My love bug woke up from his nap, are you thirsty?"_ He wiped his eye nodding his head. _"Okay, Stevie you got it, thank you."_

"_Where is Bailey?"_

"_Bailey is outside in her outside home with Conniehey beside her daddy thought she would like a little company while your uncle and cousins are joining Aunt Mercedes tour for a few cities we'll meet up with them in Chicago, I can get me some Garrett's Popcorn the caramel and cheese mix so good. I'm thinking about making cookies, what you boys want?"_

"_Peanut Butter!"_

"_Mommy daddy I'm here. Hi daddy, JT, hi baby boy what you drinking there?"_

"_Some apple juice grandpa just poured me a cup and Grandma Denise said she's going to make me and Uncle JT favorite cookies, peanut butter!"_

"_Deja did this little boy just call me Grandma Denise and you mommy?"_ My eye started twitching._ Tell me I didn't hear that."_

"_Yes, mom, that's my son Preston Harrison Adams Jr., remember I had him my freshman year he's 3."_

"_Right grandma Denise I'm 3." He held 3 fingers counting them. "One, two, three."_

"_That's right, that's my handsome little boy."_

"_You had sex while you were in college?"_

"_Well duh I did I could have had artificial insemination done but I didn't. He's mine."_ I sat PJ in the chair going over to the closet. _"Mom you are going to your closet. No, mom don't get your hatchet!"_

"_Where is Preston? I need to cut him! PJ go get grandma her leather gloves!"_

"_PJ don't do that! Do you want your grandson to grow up without his father? He won't live to enjoy fatherhood."_

"_Baby you told me to meet you…Hey Mama Denise. W-wait what are you going to do with your hatchet?"_ I cracked my neck loosening up. _"You got my daughter pregnant and she's still in college! Deja you next!"_

"_Mommy No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." I sat up heavily breathing covered in sweat with my hatchet in my hand. "When did I grab this? I was prepared to cut something up."

"Baby why are you screaming did you have a dream? Your eye is twitching."

"No, I didn't I had a nightmare." I put on robe. "I got to wake up Deja to make sure that nothing has happened between her and Preston!"

"It's…five o'clock in the morning let her sleep."

"I don't care what time it is and no she _will_ not sleep I have to wake her up. Dejanae Lisette Evans wake up. Aahhhhh Bailey licked me they after me in the dream and now this is some major foolishness! Dejanae Lisette Evans get up now hold your dog!"

"Mommy what I'm sleep." She pulled the covers over her head. "You should be too Bailey is fine."

Arf [Yup Grandma Denise woke me up from beauty rest. Uh-oh she got her hatchet mommy get up.]

"As you see I'm not come on, get dressed we're going to the hospital. Dejanae Bailey is about to bite you. Stop it.]

Arf [I'm just licking her face take a chill pill, mommy your mommy got issues.]

"What for is something wrong with you, daddy or butt face over there? I'm not going to any hospital Bailey is only licking my face."

"Oh you _going_ to the hospital." I looked through bag. "I already got your clothes picked out." I yanked the covers off. "Get up and get dressed and get that look off your face. Something happened and you not telling me."

She sighed. "Fine, here hold my dog and I'll get dressed."

"Really? Are you trying to kill me? STEVIE come get this dog. You just don't want me to find out that something happened."

Arf [Bailey and Dejanae yeah oh cause I am a dog and you a human but together we can be alright cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we can cuddle 'til we see the sunlight so if you just hold my paw, Denise, I promise that I won't lick your hand things will go better if you just hold my paw you can see I'm not vicious if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my paw.]

"What happened? Mommy go back to bed."

"You really don't know! You thinking about having a kid and we missed your appointment let's go to the ER. I'm not going to bed until I know for sure that you aren't doing that!"

"No! I'm not going! And I don't do that."

"Yes, we are going you got 5 minutes to get dressed I had a nightmare that you and Preston had a son named Preston Junior and he called me grandma!"

"Awww….who did he look like more me or him or was it a perfect blend?"

I hit the wall. "I was too busy trying to find my hatchet to chop down Preston and you weren't married yet! You got Bailey calling Preston daddy, he not her daddy! Come on we have enough time to get there and back before everyone leaves for breakfast. When I come back in here you better be dressed if you not I'll dress you myself and make sure it's lose fitting and the colors don't match." I turned to leave. "Don't roll your eyes. I felt that!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam can you get my back for me." He kissed my neck. "Sam, I said my back I can get my neck. Thank you."

"Fine but you look so damn sexy." He smacked my ass. "Look at it wiggle I love when it jiggles and wiggles on me. I know you can handle it you've done it so many times before let me get up in there. I know you want it. Come on. I know you want it you rubbing it just the way I like. Let me do it like this."

"Baby…ah." Our tongues tangle as I moaned into his mouth. "You are so…dammit good."

"Huh, uh…you like it when I do it nice and slow." Slowly I nodded my head. "Can't speak my D so good or when I got fast."

"Shhiii.." He cupped my breast pounding me from behind. "iiiit! Don't stop."

"Don't have to tell me…I wasn't anyway. What's my name?"

**Alex J's POV**

"_Mr. Evans…."_

Cinny – Oh lord! Is that what I think it is? OH MY GOSH! AJ! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! *slaps AJ*

I know you didn't slap me! *slaps Cinny back* Now since we got that out the way what is it I was getting my sleep in. What's going on that you had to do that.

Cinny – Look you see it. It's…

Daddy's stick! How did this happen? We fixed the machine she shouldn't be getting sticked down by daddy why is there water in here? They doing it in the shower! All my electronics going to get wet! How could they! Why?!

"_Shit I love being inside of you where you want me to nut at in your face or inside."_

"_I-Inside I love feeling your seed inside of me.."_

"_Okay I'm getting close._"

I don't mommy! Daddy pull out! Nooooo Cinny get the umbrella daddy is about to….*opens up umbrella*

**Mercedes POV**

"S-s-s-s-shit Mercedes I'm coming oooh fuck, got damn oooh I'm still cumming…it's like a flood." His limp dick slipped out. "That was good. Did you like it?"

"Sam, I have some words for you, you play so dirty!"

He laughed. "I do you loved it say it, say it."

"Fine I did I loved and I love you. How did you know I was horny?"

"I saw the way you were eyeing my hard-on so that meant Alex J machine was down I could get it in. Let's get cleaned again and this time I won't try anything funny.

"Better." We took another shower Sam tried to get in a round two I blocked it. "Thank you for drying my back baby I'm going to wake TJ up I didn't bathe him last night."

"Okay I'll run his bath water."

"TJ, come on baby boy daddy is running your bath water." I pulled the covers off the bed. "TJ now is not the time to be playing I know you up in this other room with Conniehey…." I flipped the switch. "TJ! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Baby why are you yelling?!"

"Sam TJ isn't in the room." I pointed to the door. "There chair is at the door, his shoes are gone! Sam! Go find him!"

"Let me put on my shorts and shoes I'll go look for him you call Stevie, Denise, Mary all of them." He slipped in his shoes. "If he comes back call me okay, he couldn't have gone too far." A knock came to the door. "Who is knocking at our door? Hello."

"TJ!" I ran over to him picking him up. "Oh my baby! Where were you? You had me scared! Are you okay? Let me take a look at you."

"Azimio where was he?"

"Mommy I'm fine."

"I just spotted him and Conniehey over by the trees he told me he was taking Conniehey for a walk I was looking around for you Sam or Stevie so I bought him back I asked him how he get out the room, he said he stood in a chair undoing the locks I told him he can't be doing that. I'm going back to the room we're going out for breakfast."

"Yes, we are it might be a late breakfast once we get through with TJ."

"Okay, Morning Mercedes."

I waved. "Good Morning thank you again Azimio."

"No problem. Good Morning Denise, where are you two coming from and why is Deja dressed in different color clothes, look like walking skittles bag."

"She didn't want to get dressed so I dressed her myself, when I tell you to do something you better do it we're coming from the hospital everything is fine. Thank ya!" Denise started cutting her step Azimio pulled out his tambourine, Deja rolled her eyes. "Morning Sam, Mercedes, and TJ whew I just had to cut my step. I'll see you all at breakfast I'll fill you in."

"Okay." Sam closed the door. "Thaddeus Joshua Evans, do you know how much fear you put into your mother and me?"

"No, I just know that around this time Conniehey has to pee so daddy you let him out to go you and mommy were in the shower I knocked on the door you didn't say anything so I stood on the chair letting myself out."

Arf [I told him I could pee in the other bathroom but he insisted on taking me for a walk.]

"TJ you scared us you can't do that."

"It was just my first time."

"And this is going to be your last time! Anything could have happened to you. Look at your mother." He wiped tears away. "See how she's crying she's relieved that you are okay and those tears would be the same if you would have gone missing."

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy I didn't mean to scare you, I'm okay." He hugged me around the neck. "Mommy stop crying. I'm good."

"Baby you put yourself in a dangerous position by doing that I know you knocked on the door and daddy and me didn't answer that was for you to just get back in bed to watch TV and wait for us to emerge from the bathroom my heart sank when I didn't see you nor Conniehey in here I checked the other room and nothing mommy went from being happy to sad instantly this is the second scare you put us through first one with PawPaw, this one, I don't think I can handle a third. You don't stand on chairs to unlock doors, where did you see someone do that at?"

"I saw it on a c-commercial." TJ broke down crying. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I really am. I d-d-d-didn't m-m-mean to m-make you c-c-cry mommy."

Arf [Awww my buddy is crying don't cry TJ, mommy is sad but she's gonna get happy soon. Right Sam?]

"TJ." Sam said in his James Earl Jones voice. "_Remember who you are.__ You are my son, and the one true king. Remember who you are."_ TJ laughed.

"Daddy I didn't know you could do Mufasa! Do Zazu!"

"Now that's one voice I'm trying to learn how to do, I just had to cheer you and mommy up get both of you laughing but we're going to continue this, but it's going on 8 o'clock and we have to bathe you, eat breakfast then meet up with the family for our fun day."

"Okay, mommy daddy I love you."

Arf [I love you all! Let me in this family hug.]

"Ahhh love you too McConaughey!"

**Alex J's POV**

I'm happy TJ is back with mommy and daddy I was going to kick him but I opted not to I'm still traumatized from daddy's stick getting inside. I just fixed the machine not too long ago and this! Cinny! How is the machine? What was the setting on?

Cinny – The machine was turned off I don't know how it happened it didn't get too much water damage I'm looking through the manual right now see if I can make the repairs myself we can't go through that again.

I agree! My iPhone 6 is wet! Is your phone wet I need to call my boo to see if he has any rice or he can put me on his plan I did send him a gift card.

Cinny – Yeah my phone is…

I already got it. Hi boo you lucky you got two mommies you don't have to deal with no stick. What you mean you saw a stick. She got one?! It's removable I wonder if daddy can remove his. I'm calling to see if you got any rice my phone got wet mommy and daddy did it in the shower I'm on Cinny phone. You gonna put me on your plan. Great! Thank you boo and what else…zzzzzz

**TJ's POV**

"Hi Deja boo and Gabby boo, Gabby come over here so we can listen to Deja's conversation." I pulled Gabby into a hug. "I guess you heard about what I did."

"Uh-huh, TJ boo you can't be doing that. You made me scared."

"I'm sorry." I kissed her on the cheek. "You feel better."

"Now I do."

"_Preston my mother had a dream that I got pregnant and I had your son, he was named Preston Harrison Adams Junior so she woke me up out my sleep I didn't get dressed fast enough for her so she dressed me herself I felt so embarrassed walking into the ER…_"

"TJ, Gabby, Deja, let's load up we're hiding out to family fun!"

"_I'll call you later I love you too, bye."_

"Daddy is the ride to the safari long?" He covered my mouth. "Sorry why couldn't I say it out loud?"

"Aunt Denise is in earshot range get in and buckle yourself in come on baby you'll get to talk to Denise later about our adventure it's only a 10 minute ride. Got my little family loaded in. Yeah Stevie you want to be in the middle I'll tell Jacey to get behind you. I see you got Denise in a blindfold. She so gonna get you for that. We're pulling out."

"Daddy you think Aunt Denise is going to scream when she sees where she's going to?"

"Oh yeah we're here. I'm going inside to pay I'll be right back." I did my seatbelt waving at Deja and JT. "She's in for a rude awakening. When is she going to take off the blindfold? Here comes Uncle Stevie with some food for the animals. Here comes daddy too."

"TJ get back in your seat let your windows down here go some food to feed the animals with."

"Sam it's a lot of animals out here, oh here comes a zebra and a camel! Uh-oh that llama is going up to Uncle Stevie's truck oh no she's feeding them…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….STEVIE!" She opened the door. "NOOO I'M TRYING TO LIVE WHY DID I JUST OPEN THE DOOR? I'M ROLLING MY WINDOW UP!

"Llama."

**Alexa J's POV**

*tugs on ear* Really Aunt Denise oh boo you still on the line sorry I had the itis. Did you hear my aunt scream she got some pipes on her? Cinny is listening to my iPod I think that Sade how I know she just hit play and slain to the womb asleep so am zzzzz

**A/N: We'll pick up the safari tomorrow! I got you Denise, Mary, and Deja. Lmbo Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I love having fun with my story and doing wacky things my ideas are off the wall I was talking to Deja earlier this morning and she said something that sparked an idea! It doesn't take much for me to get an idea from myself or just talking to you on the phone or twitter it's kind of crazy but, does that make sense? You're about to find out what I did!**

**Happy Reading. (:**

**Stevie's POV**

"Denise, let down your window it's not that bad oh look its emu and another one. Hand me a carrot. Denise, where is his carrot?"

"I can't believe you bought me here! Who idea was this? Stevie I'm not looking behind me I know it's an animal."

"No it's not ain't nothing behind you." She turned head. "3, 2, 1."

"AHHH…what kind of an animal is that!" She tapped the window. "GET YOUR HEAD AWAY FROM MY WINDOW I'M NOT FEEDING YOU STEVIE IT'S A DEER COMING IN."

"Hey buddy here you go. Denise look it is not bad okay that's enough, Deja and JT you guys enjoying this."

"It's awesome." Deja leaned forward. "Mom let's do a selfie." I let down her window. "Come on say cheese." The bison stuck his head in her window.

"He's trying to eat me." She tossed her feed all over the car. "No, no don't eat it off my, ahhhhh that's my lap! I'm not some tasty treat aaahhh..."

I rolled up her window laughing. "That was funny your window can stay up but don't be surprised if one of the animals comes through on my side to yours." My phone rang. "Yeah she flipped when the llama touched her hand she felt hair on her skin it's a deer coming up to your car."

"_Mommy look its Rudolph! Hi Rudolph is they letting you play in reindeer games. That's good here's a carrot. No Prancer this is for Rudolph you can go to mommy and get something…Is this where Santa takes his reindeer while he's on vacation for the rest of the year?"_

"_Yup they just come here to play and get fed they go back to North Pole U around November that's when the entire holiday sale starts some go back before Halloween for orientation."_

"_Mommy sing with me, Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw him…"_

"Sam JJ is calling me 3 way calling me hold on I'm going to merge the calls. JJ, go ahead."

"_All I heard was a scream calling to see if Denise fed an animal?"_

"No, I did not who idea was this I'm still waiting on my answer."

"_I told she wasn't going to do it Stevie I'm having a blast though did you see that huge Texas longhorn? Then one foggy Christmas Eve…."_

"Yeah I see him he's on Denise side, let down your window I want to feed him."

"Oh, no y'all just want to see me get eat! I'm trying to live and y'all bring me to an drive-thru eating park where animals get to taste you while you feed them they steal some licks on you. Deja watch your hand. JT let up your window it's not safe."

"Mommy it's fine let me get your cup of food that bison made it rain with my cup of food. Greedy! Thank you."

"Aww look at this cute alpaca, hi you're so cute."

Denise whipped out her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Mary see what she thinks of this foolishness. Hello Mary."

"_Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord Simon stop throwing carrots out the window…ahhhhhh. H-Hello Denise, how are you up there? PawPaw that's nasty!"_

"What did he do?"

"_PawPaw put a carrot in his mouth and the deer took it oh lord it's a big animal with huge horns making its way back here I'm all the way in the back seat but they have the sunroof opened Simon sit down."_

"Thankfully they don't…..A GIRAFFE HEAD IS IN MY CAR! It just ate some food from my cup! It's got a gray tongue! How did I get another cup? I tossed my everywhere! I talk to you once we get up out of here." She tossed her phone on the floor. "Stevie how much longer I'm trying to…"

"We know, we know survive. I put together a medley of songs about surviving tweaked for this purpose alone. _You a survivor, what, they not gon' eat you, the only want fruit and veggies they not gonna eat you, roll down your window, hand them a carrot it's not that bad your survive if you just try it! The animal with a second chance she wants some food not your hand you outgha just feed them they are too demanding a deer, a alpaca, a bison they love to eat and never stop with a timid hand and a heart of a HCOer you might be a survivor…_closing it out with a Jerry Butler _Mommy only the strong survive only the strong survive you got to be strong you'd better hold on to that carrot because only the strong."_

"Daddy look that camel is running after Uncle Sam's truck! _It's a camel on the run!_ It's peeing!"

TJ started singing. _"__Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba sithi uhm ingonyama ingonyama nants ingonyama bagithi Baba sithi uhhmm ingonyama ingonyama siyo nqoba ingonyama ingonyama nengw' enamabala…"_

"Daddy look the animals are dancing to TJ singing."

"This is too much foolishness I'll be under my blanket while y'all get ate!"

**Alex J's POV**

_From the day I flew out of the left nut I was forming trying to step onto the scene there's more to be seen by the intelligent fetus I have done more than could ever be done._ _It's the Circle of Life and it moves us all through despair and hope through faith and love till we find our place on the path unwinding in the Circle the Circle of Life_ *raises Cinny over head*

Cinny – Put me down!

**Sam's POV**

"I just thought of song tweak I could make." TJ cleared his throat. "_What's on the menu it could be Aunt Denise, it could be Aunt Denise, Aunt Denise, she's under a blanket trying to be eat…_that's _The Lion King 1 ½_ remix. Where we're rolling to next?"

"We're going to the little mini zoo you want to ride a camel?"

"I can ride a camel will it be like the one that was chasing after our truck that peed in front of us or the one from commercial walking through the office."

"This camel will be led by someone that camel was on one, did you love the safari baby?"

"I did between the camel, Denise and Mary screaming, TJ breaking out in song, Deja tweaking songs, Alex J kick I enjoyed it. We should put this on our list of family adventures." I parked the car Stevie pulled up beside us blowing his horn. "Why is Stevie doing that?" He yanked off Denise blanket. "Oh my goodness."

"Mommy why is Aunt Denise hair everywhere?! She look like she been through it!"

"She's been under the blanket sweating out her hair."

"She looks crazy like she's about to go into battle or she got the message that someone spotted Tank and she didn't grab her shoes or nothing Jesus just picked up her hatchet set running out the house." Mommy opened the door I jumped out. "JT wasn't it cool! Did you hear me singing?"

"I did! Deja was back here singing too while mommy hid under her blanket saying we were going to get ate."

"Y'all almost got ate." She pulled down the visor and looked at herself. "My hair I look crazy! You guys are so wrong for that! Who idea was it to bring me here?" Deja and JT pointed at each other. "Either way strong discussion for when we get back to the room, I can't, I cannot, foolishness! Where are we off to now?"

"Daddy said that I get to ride the camels!" She slammed her door shut. "I'll be right here waiting for the family to come back, nope I'm already traumatized take video and picture. Mary is you going to see them ride the camel."

"Oh lord no! I'm jumping in there with you! Stevie give the keys Denise and I are going back to the room you can hitch a ride with JaPawnica! Thank you. Call us when you get done and what restaurant we're going to eat at we're going to find a spa to reverse the damages that have been done to us, it stinks like hell!"

"Okay, I love you Denise!" She rolled her eyes. "I do!"

"Gabby, Jazzy, Ian, Logan, and Simon what did you think about that?"

"One word epic! Daddy would put a carrot in his mouth and the animal would take it out, it was gross and cool at the same time then he tried to kiss mommy she'd mush him in the face. She didn't even let her window down! Then and emu stuck his head in the car and lost it! She called daddy all kinds of names."

"Baby did you want to roll with them?" I shut the car door. "TJ stop running."

"No I want to see the other animals get video of TJ riding the camel. There goes the camel right there. Hi camel. What's his name?"

"Mike."

"Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike guess what day it is? Guess camel!"

Mike the Camel: It's not fucking hump day whoop de fucking do thank you! No one cared about my big hairy hump ass until that dang commercial now every day we're open I get asked that a lot. I have feelings and just… Hold up, you're Mercedes Jones son TJ, where your mommy at. Wassup Girl! Let me get my strut on show off my humps and lumps.

"Baby call me crazy but this camel is showing off for you why is he edging closer to TJ. He has TJ head in his mouth. Hump back, hump back, hump back." TJ rubbed his head. "Let me see your head you good?"

"Yeah, the lady said that that's how they show affection to other camels but biting people and nibbling them it's bad."

"She's right, you still want to ride him?"

"Of course! Me and Gabby riding together over here! Let's Gabby boo. Up Up! We all the way up here." I snapped the photo. "Mommy I want a camel!"

"No!"

**Unknown POV**

"I know you said that you had to step off the case because you got spotted but he doesn't know me let just keep this discreet between you and I or just give me Sam and Mercedes number." I pulled back the curtain. "No, I can't write it down, Tank just showed up I'm not going to end the call just stay on with me I'm going to put my phone in my pocket put your side on mute so nothing will got you." I opened the door. "Hello. What brings you back here? The only time I should see you are if I need some repairs done but all is well."

"Wassup I'm just dropping by seeing how you getting settled I've been away on vacation with my wife and friend. You got it looking good up in here Mercedes never had it look this good."

"Thanks, I try." He flopped down on the couch. "Y-You're staying I thought you were going to go I was just about to head out but it can wait. Tell me about you."

"There's nothing much to know about me I'm Tank, I have a few kids, one dead baby mama, I got a wife, a friend, my mother and cousin were killed by the hands of Mercedes so it's just me against the world and she has my babies two TJ and Tankerita."

"T-Tankerita I thought you only had one baby and the other….oops. He studied me from his body language I could tell he knew I knew more. "Sorry, I'm confusing it up my friend is having a baby he just dropped the news on me not him but his girlfriend."

He nodded his head. "Oh, okay because I thought you had some insider information." I gulped. "Mercedes and them hired some fool ass detective to follow me and I'm good at spotting them." He looked through my mail. "Is this really your name or a fake one?"

"I-It's my real name I'm not a PI or a spy that's my name."

"Okay I believe you, you really don't' have the look of a spy." I let out a slow long breath. "I believe you but if not." He raised his shirt. "I'd have to shoot you, I didn't kill that guy I just shot a few warning shots for him to send a message back to Samcedes one these bullets has their name on it. You have a good day."

"Y-You too I'll have the rent for in in cash maybe the next time you come by you can bring your wife have and we can drink. Sounds good."

"It does I'll see you then have some food too we like to eat."

"I will. Bye." I pulled out my phone. "Hello, did you hear all of that? He didn't shoot any few warning shots he only shot one then he came to your car yelling I was on the phone with you. So what is their number?"

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam I want a picture with TJ and all of his cousins, TJ stand right there, Gabby, Jazzy, Ian, Logan, and JT." I tilted my head. Something is off about this picture. "Deja! Where is Deja?"

"Oh my goodness! This writer isn't wrapped to tight she a fool I can't believe that the baby is Brooklyn's I totally thought the baby was Cyan's then her mother snatched up Brooklyn so quick taking her to the hospital sound like my mother instead of a hatchet she got a hammer."

"Deja what are you talking about? Why are you laughing at your phone?" I touched my forehead and hers. "Temperature is normal. What's so funny?"

"This fanfic writer techiebynature who is very funny that I follow on twitter we were talking and she said "you gave me an idea", I reread what I sent her but I don't know what she saw that would spark an idea also she wouldn't share with me no matter how I tried the first time to get the idea but I learned so I just don't ask but today she hit me up asking me to give her a name if I could rename myself what would it be so I said Brooklyn and she wrote me reading this story in the story like the last chapter. Like right now I'm losing it."

"Okay crazy how she does that, alright get in the picture with your cousins, TJ don't do that pose take your lips off Gabby! Thank you. Perfect, say." They all huddled around TJ. "TJ, what are you doing we're supposed to be taking a picture y'all right."

"Yes!"

"Good now say SARAFRI!"

"SAFARI!" Sam snapped the picture. "MIKE, MIKE, MIKE! HUMP DAY!"

"You are a silly bunch and Deja you the oldest why would you join in their silliness."

She smiled laughing. "Auntie I love laughing myself! I couldn't turn that down. Now I can finish the rest of the story to see what they did on the ride the restaurant, since we're on the topic of food and no one comes between me and my food I remember years ago my cousins took at the good size slices of pizza and left the scrawny pieces my brother Benny laughed at me I leapt off the couch punching him in the face, I don't want to do that today. What are we eating?"

"We decided on Mexican food, take out all of your frustrations with the waiter not my wallet this is my treat." She fist bumped the air. "The truck is open grab you a seat, the name of the restaurant is on the GPS send that over to your mother and aunt they should be done with the spa."

"Will do! What happened?! In the words of my Aunt Mary, oh lord!"

"Mary does say that a lot." I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Stevie we're waiting on you!"

"Go ahead I'll meet up with you PawPaw wants to go for a ride on the camel so I'm going to buy something for Denise since she didn't stay because she was too afraid of being the lunch of the animals, y'all think she might like a camel or a llama."

"Daddy if it's not real it won't be fun but I'll say the llama that's the first thing and _only_ thing she fed. Don't forget to take video!"

"I want that Mexican restaurant you see coming in here, right?

"My favorite part of the safari was the alpacas, zebras, deer, elk, giraffes, bison, reindeer, camel, giraffe he reminds of ToysRUs, gibbons, hogs, various antelope, birds, and even the alligator and the ultimate favorite part was riding Mike the camel!"

"I liked all of that but my favorite part was this!" He turned up the volume on this tablet. "Yup my mommy screaming."

"_Stevie, Deja, and JT roll up your windows! AAahhhh who dropped a carrot on me! Oh No he's on my back! My neck my back! You know_ _I'm trying to live with all my limbs and digits. I can't with none of y'all."_

"That's it! We'll see you there." Sam tugged his ear. "I thought I heard Denise screaming."

"Daddy you heard it right JT filmed Aunt Denise, are you going to upload it YouTube I'm sure you'll get a bunch of likes, views, and comments you should name it!"

"Yeah, I'll name it Hatchet Warrior Princess loses it at safari! Yeah, just long onto the car Wi-Fi and I'll up upload it. This gonna make it to Ellen! I know it!"

"Baby you said that you had some new music that you wanted to share; you have a truck full of ears…."

"Hahaha oooh they getting it in! Go ahead!" WE came to a stop looking back at Deja. "Oooh, what? How could you? Whew it's all good! What? Something happened, I'm not telling but…"

"Okay, we're about to a song from Aunt Mercedes, are you going to listen to it butt face or look at your phone thinking about you and Preston son."

TJ fell over. "My boo got a mini mini boo on the way! Aunt Denise isn't going to like that!"

"TJ it's okay Deja only had a dream about Preston son Preston Harrison Adams Jr., did you ever find out if he was the perfect blend?"

"Turn around and to answer your question, I did not enough about my soon to be flourishing love life."

"The name of the song is, _Worth the Wait."_ I hit play watching their reactions all of them were bobbing their heads Alex J was kicking up a storm. "Alex, J you like this one? Go ahead baby."

"This song is about me, isn't it?" Sam smirked biting his lip. "Like what I'm doing."

"Sam, there are children in this vehicle and it's that reason of me being on that got me like this." He touched my stomach. "You love touching my belly don't you?"

"Yes, I do I put that baby up in there I wouldn't have it any other way." He stole a kiss "Raise hands or kick if you love mommy and Aunt Mercedes song?" All hands raised AJ is kicking up a storm. "That song is a hit! Everyone out the car."

We exited the car dancing. "Did we miss the invitation to the Evans Family Line? Where is everyone else?"

"They are coming soon PawPaw wanted to ride the camel and you're just in time we were listening to one of my songs and Alex J was kicking up a storm, this baby girl loves some music."

"Does she kick about when you singing or others sing to her?"

"She does, Mary go ahead and sing her a song I heard you got vocals. What song are you going to sing?"

**Alex J's POV**

Yeah Aunt Mary I heard you do a little something, something what are you going to sing to me 'cause I got vocals too and I'm already tweaking songs. How did you like my Circle of Life remix?

"_Um…I love this artist and I'm sure Alex J will to, no place for beginners or sensitive hearts when sentiment is left to chance no place to be ending but somewhere to start…"_

So far so good I like…huh?

"_No need to ask he's a smooth operator smooth operator, smooth operator smooth operator."_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cinny - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Sam's POV**

"Mary you have the gift." I tightly hugged her. "I might be able to get it in tonight." Mercedes slapped on my arm. "What? I'm sorry I'm not like PawPaw just airing all our business."

"Yes, you are remember when we found out the gender, and you blurted out that you haven't any in weeks."

"Oh yeah but that was then."

"And this is now. Samuel Thaddeus Evans, zip it." I zipped my lips throwing away the imaginary key. "How was the spa?"

"Mercedes you should have joined us then us three could haven't chatted about this foolishness they dragged me to. Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did. Deja shared the idea with me when she stopped by for breakfast. She said had a taste for bacon. How was the spa?"

"Relaxing, invigorating, calming, and peaceful."

"Amazing release, exhilarating, and tranquil I can do that every day but did kind of ruin it for some folk because I was reading this story where the mother Cyan took her daughter Brooklyn to the hospital because thought something had happened I went into a laughing fit. Deja don't that sound like you and me." She pinched Deja nose. "Look at daughter look just like me."

"That's it's because it is us mom! Jenny flipped it!"

"She did! Did you get far because the app was acting up the app is convenient if its working I've been using it since I started talking two sane and a crazy I'm one we're the sanes you know who the crazy one is. Don't tell me but I did read it down to Cyan's POV and the way she captured the crazy oh I need pray hands clapping emojis standing ovation that was awesome."

"I know mom did you dream about Tank…." She pulled out her hatchet Mary stopped the watch. "How long was that Aunt Mary?"

"She got it down to 2 seconds! A new best! HWP!"

**Tank's POV**

"So do you get that vibe from him that he's a PI or not?" I scratched my chin. "Tank, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking is he telling the truth or not, next time we come over we're going to stay for a little while drink and eat let's get him drunk let him spill the beans."

**A/N: I'll leave it right here. Let me explain Deja sent me a DM where she said "I know let's hope when I re-read the chapter I won't be busting out laughing at the restaurant",** ** the idea from the tweak sparked from this. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Chatted it up on the phone yesterday w/ sweetiedee and myhiggins25 they had me in stitches or was it them telling me of my foolishness that had all of us in stitches anyway I got some good ideas from them. Let's go! **

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

Arf [You guys are back you know that I got to drop a number 3 which is a number 1 and 2.]

"Sam you want to take Conniehey for a walk so he can relieve himself?" He fell back on the bed. "You sleepy baby?"

"Yeah, I ate too much the itis was kicking in at the restaurant, call Stevie, JJ, J3, Puck, skrnx…."

"I see where Stevie gets it from talking then you fall right to sleep, TJ call JJ so the three of us can go for a walk."

Arf [I'll go get my leash.]

"Uncle JJ mommy wants to know if you would like to join us in going for a walk, daddy would but he got itis he over did it at the restaurant. Is Aunt Stacey coming? Okay see you soon."

"Thank you Conniehey." I took the leash from his mouth clipping to his collar. "What he say?"

"He's on his way but he's coming alone Aunt Stacey is out for the count do you need me to go get your sneakers mommy?"

"Yes, please." He grabbed my shoe bag pulling out my sneakers. "Thank you baby." I slipped into my shoes a few minutes there was a knock at the door. "JJ, is that you?" I stood on my tippy toes peering through the peephole. "Yeah, that's him. Hey bro."

"Mercedes, TJ, Alex J and….Sam is knocked smooth out. I told him to lay off the extra tacos. Conniehey wassup boy?"

Arf [Nothing much going on with me Bailey fixed our lives and Lord Tubbington and me are best friends. Who knew like the saying goes, a little dog shall lead them.]

"Make sure I have my key for the room, I do, let me do this first then we can be out." I threw a blanket over Sam. "See you when get back from this walk." I kissed him on the lips. "Let's go."

"Can I hold his leash?"

"Yes you can but don't go too far. I know you heard by now what happened this morning?"

"No, what?"

I chew at my lip. "Sam and I took a shower together this morning I come out the bathroom to either wake him or tell him to go into the bathroom, he's not there. I checked the adjacent room, nothing I screamed for Sam I noticed his shoes were missing and there was a chair by the door. He opened the door leaving out with Conniehey in that instant my world stopped; Sam was about to leave to go in search of him Azimio was at the door with TJ and Conniehey slowly the wheels started turning. It was only 5 minutes that I knew he was gone but seemed like forever."

"Did you have a talk with him, he can't be doing that. I know it's his first time but with "Jack", not being able to keep eyes on him one little mistake and something happens."

"I know. I'm trying not to think about it with Alexandra J on board don't want to stress out to stress her out then I end up on bedrest, I've been doing too much in these last few weeks, studio, photoshoot, interview, then I stopped by a meetings every Thursday to be that ear and retell my story, I need to share my story, each share the wound heals. Yes, I'm with Sam but part of me is still wounded."

"Does Sam know this?"

"No and yes." I sighed. "JJ something can set off a trigger I don't have them often but the recent one was of, TJ set off at trigger he looked at me and I swear I was looking at little Tank it froze me in my tracks."

"So, what you do to forget the trigger?"

"I took a few deep breaths and it was gone as soon as it came."

He put his arm around me. "That's good but you're going to have to ease up on something you're gonna dislike me when I saw this but how about the music." I close my eyes listening to his words. "I'm not saying take the hiatus you did before but 1 month 2 month break then slowly edge yourself back into this. Your music is everything but your number one priority is."

"Which tree you want to pee on Conniehey? You go a few to pick from sniff around we got all day."

Arf [I want to make my pee be on a tree to be the perfect one. Nope some other dog peed on this tree, wait I found it. Ahhh….pee on the tree, pee on the tree TJ you got try this once.]

"Alex just moved."

"Your kids have a seat rest for a little bit I'm going to talk to TJ."

"Conniehey you want some privacy while you drop your number two."

Arf [Yes please number 1's aren't that bad but I have to squat to show all my junk stand in front of me this only for Princess eyes.]

JJ stooped down beside TJ. "Care to tell Uncle JJ what you did this morning?" TJ turned around looking at me. "Don't look at your mommy, turn and face me, raise your head. Tell me."

"Conniehey had to pee so mommy and daddy were in the bathroom I knocked on the door no answer so I took him myself then Azimio showed up, I told mommy and daddy I was sorry."

"That's good but you can't do that TJ I know you want to be big boy and do big boy things but you have to wait a few more years before you can venture out alone I know your parents drilled in you can't do this and I'm going to sound like a broken record along with them, you can't do this just one time and…I'll put it like this if something were too happened to you our worlds would crash everything would stop until we get you back. Nothing would matter to me in that moment."

"Even Aunt Stacey."

"She would matter but you'd matter most, if anything and God forbids but if anything should happen to you you'll know that your daddy, me, Uncle Stevie, Uncle Puck, J3, Uncle Artie, Uncle Blaine, and Uncle Kurt we're coming to look for you along with all of your crazy aunts." They both laughed. "You know you got some crazy aunts like Aunt Denise, Aunt Mary, and Aunt Tana they up at the restaurant timing themselves jumping in the car and turning the ignition and how soon can Santana set stuff on fire."

"I agree I looked up and the waitress had run outside with the fire extinguisher and yet we still weren't banned. These restaurants must love mayhem and foolishness."

"But nothing is going to happen to me Uncle JJ and mommy nothing is going to happen to me I had a dream that Tank showed up somewhere and I was there alone and Uncle Puck came out of nowhere shooting him then the crazy aunts did their thing and I was good."

"Okay but still to be on the safe side when you're outside an adult must be with you."

"Mommy but Tank doesn't know where we live."

"And that's a good thing! Sis you about ready to head back to the room I think Conniehey is all...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…GET THAT VICIOUS DOG OUT MY BED! Y'ALL ALREADY TRIED TO FEED ME TO THE ANIMALS AT THE DRIVE THRU ZOO COME BACK I'M GETTING TENDERIZED FOR DOG FOOD! I'M STILL TRYING TO LIVE!"

Arf [Aunt Denise done went over the deep end.]

"OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" She pushed them out the room slamming the door. "I can finally get some relaxation in the spa buzz is losing its effect."

Stevie banged on the door. "Denise you kicked us out but you forgot…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…y'all left the dog! Come get her before she eats me!"

They covered their mouths laughing. "Let's go for a walk she kicked us out let her put Bailey out."

"What if she has her hatchets of choice daddy? You know she bought them along."

"Please I put them in car while she took a quick nap nothing will happen to Bailey. Hey, taking my boy Conniehey for a walk."

"Stevie, why did you do that?" He shrugged. "Don't give me an, I don't know what I did."

He chuckled. "Oh you mean leaving Denise in the room with Bailey."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…SAVE ME! SHE JUST JUMPED ON MY LEG. I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK! I GOTTA WALK TO BEAT TANK UP! WHERE ARE MY LEATHER GLOVES? SHE SUCKED ON MY TOE! I NEED THAT TOE!"

"What are you guys talking about? Here Deja take the key and go get Bailey so mommy can calm down."

"Okay, TJ you wanna come with me?" He handed the leash to Stevie. "I take that as a yes, we'll be back soon come on butt face we're going to need security to get cut down first you can be the offering like mommy says, "I need to survive".

"Stevie you need to tell Denise to put that on shirt and I'll tell Mary to put her saying on a shirt too, we were talking about TJ leaving the room, Mercedes filled me in, he took Conniehey for a walk alone. I already talked to him Sam and Mercedes too he good might need a fresher but what are we going to do tonight."

"The adults can go out Deja can stay back to watch the kids, we don't need to turn up tonight we did that enough already."

"Cool, sis I enjoyed this walk with you and TJ I'm heading back to the room. The itis is finally setting in." He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll catch up with you later, y'all made it out alive."

"Yeah, Aunt Denise hid in the bathroom she was on the phone telling Aunt Mary her life is in danger so we snuck in the bathroom and Bailey licked her, she tossed the phone but I sat on the toilet catching it then she kicked us out."

"Nice save, TJ."

Arf [Cousin.]

Arf [Conniehey she really lost it was awesome too bad you weren't there.]

Arf [Me either.]

"We're going over to this bench y'all talk freely I have to call Preston so we can talk about our little dream PJ."

"Okay, sis I want to talk about TJ but there is something else I want to touch on first and it's your other phone, do you have it on this trip?"

"Yes, I have it I haven't charged it in a while." I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nothing just I haven't heard you say anything about it you should charge it when you get the chance and listen to it. He could've left you a message seeing as he loves to talk. Did you listen to Stank's interview on The KiJay Smith Show? I'm going for a drive, JT and Deja you stay here."

**Tank's POV**

"I love talking! My interview has only yesterday but shit I can't get enough of me, those weak ass Mercedes stans can suck my dick! I'm gaining fans minute by minute and I added another $250 to my go fund me."

"Yeah bro you can tell them to suck my dick too! Jenny, Kianna, and that old man wrong for doing y'all like that. So when are we going back to the house so I can't check this dude out."

"Yeah, we're going over there at the first of the month to collect rent we'll see then get his ass drunk so we can spill all their shit find out where they live at. Call Sarah since you got a phone now to check and see if TJ's birth certificate come?"

"Hey Sarah." I checked the mirror. "The mail been wait let me put you on speaker phone. Go ahead."

"_The mailman just dropped the mail and here it is did you want me to open it because I was going to wait on you to come pick me up."_

"No go ahead and open it, tell me what is say."

"Okay when it comes to the birth certificate of a Thaddeus Joshua oh my gosh! I can't believe this shit! Tank you told me that this certificate was incomplete this thing is complete and Sam name is down as the father."

I slammed on the breaks. "The fuck! You kidding my ass right now! No that's bullshit that's not fucking legit! I knew _my_ son had the Evans name but she done disrespected my ass by not telling me I need you to sign this. See how that bitch does me! Let me pull over to the side of the road and call her Sarah we'll be by in a little while."

"Call Mercedes."

"_Calling Mercedes…."_

"Straight to voicemail I'm tired of leaving these damn messages I just want to talk to you, you probably heard that I sent for TJ's birth certificate I got it In the mail today and I feel some kind of fucking way that you'd stoop so damn low to hurt me, how dare you have Sam's name on the fucking certificate as the daddy when he's not the daddy never have been never fucking will be! You out here spreading all the damn lies! Like I said before I _will_ find you and fuck you up there will not be no getting away from me you got a mini tribe to support your ass I got the Tankettes, Mary, Denise, Deja, Monica, Zini, Juju, Queen, zeejack, and more we coming for that ass. You better watch! Let's go by their house make a visit."

"Evans, he signed my son's birth certificate! My son, my blood!" Tightly I gripped the steering wheel replaying her words. "My son."

"Tank bro you gripping the steering wheel so damn tight your damn hand turned white lessen the grip."

"I'm good bro TJ having the Evans name no damn biggie but this shit…she should have asked me to sign."

"You wouldn't be going through this if you signed it, I'm glad I thought that why didn't you sign it. Why did she have to ask you?" He quickly turned his head. "Look the gate is open. Hey that's Lucky! Lucky!"

"I saw what you did there I won't forget that shit I promise you that ask me a stupid ass question."

"….yeah oh fuck, Tank and Shane just showed up. I know."

"Who is that you are on the phone with? Is that Puck?" I snatched his phone. "Give me this shit. Hello Puck, aren't you happy to hear my voice I didn't ask for a damn response. Where is TJ? None of my damn business….wait… bitch ass hung up the phone. Nice to see you again Luck let's go inside have us a little talk. Just some questions."

"Man I'm not going inside to talk to you for nothing, we can talk out here, just let me lay down the rules you don't ask about Sam, Mercedes, or TJ everything else is fine."

"What if I want to ask about them?" He kicked me in the balls. "Damn! Shit! I have the control here? Shane get his ass."

He kicked him in the gut. "The only person that is in control is me! You need to stop bringing your ass around here I'm not answering any of your fucking questions. Tank you just need to fall back and leave you should be here in the first place I don't know why the let your ass out you out for trouble, you out to bring harm and crumble worlds, you a fucking devil, your day is coming and I _will_ be there to watch your demise."

"Motherfucker ain't shit going to happen to me. I do what the fuck I want." I punched him in the face. "Shane get your ass up." I grabbed his phone. "M, M, shit no Mercedes." I kicked him in the face. "I know you got Mercedes number." I slapped a couple times. "I know you got her number."

"I don't! I don't have her damn number Tank I never have and I never will!" I cocked my gun. "Want to say that again."

"I….Stevie what are you doing here?"

**KAPOW**

**TJ's POV**

Daddy checked himself out in the mirror. "Daddy why are all the adults going out and the kids have to stay back here we want to go out to eat too."

"It's only for the adults; no kids allowed we have pizza being delivered for you guys gonna watch some movies have a kiddie slumber party Sunday we'll have a little fun then it's back home. Back to life and back to reality."

"What are you guys going to talk about?" I pulled the cap off his cologne. "Smells good can you spray some on me."

"Just a little bit." He sprayed two sprits on my wrist. "Okay a little cologne lesson dab your wrist together then you're your neck those are the pulse points blood flow is there heats and dissipates it, is spreads a little tip for when you start wearing."

"I smell good, but you never answered my question on what y'all are going to be talking about." I stood on the chair. "Now to tie my tie."

"Don't really know TJ we'll figure out something to talk about while we're there, probably you, the baby and other happenings, PawPaw's upcoming wedding, JT's video that already has 200k views already. Where is my tie?"

"How do I look daddy? I look just like you."

"That you do handsome with my tie on. Want to learn how to tie a tie?"

"Yeah, I do, but I love when mommy ties your tie. Should go get her?"

"Sure, get her."

"Okay I'll be right back." I ran out the bathroom. "Mommy, first off you look pretty and smell good too can you come into the bathroom and tie daddy's tie."

"Thank you, baby, daddy knows how to tie his own tie. He told you to come get me. "I nodded me head. "Okay I can't deny that. You smell just like daddy."

"I know he put some of his cologne on me we had a mini lesson on how to apply it spritz, spritz dab, dab neck they're called the pulse points."

"That is right, baby can you help your man out." He smiled. "I need you to tie this."

"TJ this is how you tie a tie, this is a double Windsor let me fix daddy's color, then you seal with a kiss." Daddy leaned down meeting her lips. "What you think about that?"

"I love it. _Real love, my mommy and daddy got real love…real love mommy daddy got some real love."_

"We do, got your backpack filled with your games and Conniehey treats."

"Yes, I do, when are you and mommy going to say I do, PawPaw is getting married next week to glam-ma and y'all got engaged first!"

"Daddy and I will discuss our wedding with you soon, but you will be the ring bearer."

"_When I bring it down the aisle daddy got to put a ring on it, it's approved by me it's what I wanted, oh oh oh Mommy, daddy, TJ and AJE we're a family a family!"_

Mommy knocked on the door. "Hi Deja, got your mini boo and furry boo, here's $500."

"Thank you, TJ go jump on the bed watch Bailey and thank you. I'm going hunting with Preston and I need some new gear, you have fun."

"We will see you later TJ."

"Okay mommy and daddy you two have a great time."

_**Monday….**_

**Jenny's POV**

"And WE'RE BACK! It's Monday fic wise back to the hustle and bustle of the work week no game for the Chargers they'll be back on it next Sunday and it's an away game against my Ravens, Go Ravens I'm a part of the West Wing, anyway enough sports starting the top of the hour with Usher _Good Kisser_…_ Don't nobody kiss it like you, bang, bang, bang don't nobody kiss it like you don't nobody kiss it like you…_bang bang…"

"Before continue on with the fic I just want to say that Tank hit me up begging me to do this announcement for him so I'll do it. Tank is looking for a Private Investigator to help him with something of which I don't know I'm getting a lot of tweets and text from our text line telling me that they don't hear the show so we're having technical difficulties which means that this part won't be available on the app. Oh we're finally on the air! Hello you hear us tweet and text us."

"We are…."

I cut Kianna off singing. "_It's 5 in the mornin' Jay is up looking for some lyrics at 5 in the morning I can only think about doing one thing, see I told y'all I'm not wrap to tight, nobody else can't compete with my, I clown so much I make wanna you cry, you read it then you lose your mind, you make me wanna joke and take it higher, my ideas leave me so inspired, I'm such a good kidder, nobody does it better, cause I'm such a good tweaker got jokes in my head oh baby, I'm such a good tweaker Imma clown on this whole thing oh baby, I know a lot of songs I tweaked a lot of lyrics so I'm guessin' that it's true I'll make you holla and I bet few dollars can't nobody tweak it like me bang bang bang, can't nobody tweak it like me._"

"Really J, you just gonna tweak on the spot."

"Yup…darn it! I got to go to the restroom I'll be right back let me take my phone, reading material." I ran down the restroom locking the door behind me. "Darn it! I got the wrong phone. It's good sit on the throne here listen to the show."

"_So Jay had to step away I'm suppose to do the news but y'all can hit up a website to get that little bit of information I just want to vent right quick on people jocking my shit it don't be trying to do what I do when you don't have my budget and you always crying that you broke. I was taught if you don't hustle you don't eat. Stop crying about how broke you are and do something to change your situation. You're supposed to be grown right? Just remember that you spent money you could've saved for other things trying to do what I do….._"

"Kianna is going off! Dammit where is the spray? I need it.

"_We're jumping off the final half hour of the show but where is Jay? She left in the 2__nd__ hour. Hold up I'm getting word Jay is in the bathroom wait she's calling into the show. Jay you on the line."_

"Wassup I'm listening to the show on the app I'm on the throne handling some….darn it! Those tacos are talking back let me act a fool right quick, poop we all do it but why when you have to go somewhere or you just want to get in the bathroom and out quick it's always the messy kind you have to wipe and wipe and wipe, and if you don't all you butt itches and you have to go back! Don't act like you never been there, then you always go that one turd that never wants to come through and it be the littlest one making the most noise! Then there is the magical poop, yeah folk I'm talking about number twos that slips through your cheeks and you go wipe and it's nothing on the paper! Then you got that big ol' turd that has to work its way out so you feel it…wait…"

"Jay needs just a little more Jesus to help her along the way!"

"Yo you got the lyrics wrong Kianna the song should go, I need just a little more increase, I need just a little more increase to help me clown along the way! Until tomorrow iamJLS" *FLUSHES TOILET*


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Mini chapter here next chapter will be in the works a little bit later I got to get ready for my draft so I needed to drop this. I got something up my sleeve. **

**Let's go! (:**

**Sam's POV**

"Something is off about this, where is Stevie? Denise you talked to Stevie I seen you got a ride with Mary."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been calling him and I haven't heard anything back."

"Sam, have you heard from your brother last time I saw him he was….."

"Sorry, I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry traffic was a little hectic I just went out for a little ride I changed in the restroom. Hey baby, you look stunning."

"Thank you, where did you go to?"

"Um…" He cleared his throat. "I'd rather not say tonight is all about the adults. Who is watching the kids?"

"Deja, I pray they aren't giving her a hard time."

**TJ's POV**

"All kids under 10 listen up this is how tonight is going to go, play nice, don't fight, no arguing, I really don't want to raise my voice we have food coming Uncle Sam shot me a text saying her ordered 3 pizzas some wings, and mommy got some water." Simon raised his hand. "Yes, Simon."

"I don't like water my mommy drinks it all of the time can we go out and get some juice that water shit is for the birds."

"Hey!" I yanked him by his shirt. "Don't say those kinds of words Simon I'm not trying to get a part 2 my mommy means business. So zip it Simon."

"Fine, fine, fine I won't say that word anymore but the other words are okay?" I shook his fist in Simon face. "I'm k-kidding sorry. Geez."

"Go ahead Deja boo continue."

"Thank you boo, as I was I was saying we got water and my mom made some lemonade now I'm about to jump on this call once if someone knock on the door come get me I'll be in the other room on the phone. Just going to pick up my baby so we go ahead and call daddy yes we are I can talk freely without my mother being all up in my conversation." She smiled at her phone. "Say hi daddy, hi baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Deja got a baby?"

"Really Simon, pay attention the _dog_ is her baby her name is Bailey Elizabeth Evans-Adams I don't know why she's in the other room all booed up with Preston."

"Jazzy she's on the phone to get away from us kids but let's huddle up this is what we're going to do listen so each of us is going to take a turns and…."

"Yeah."

"Break on the. 1, 2, 3, break. I got first follow me Conniehey." I walked into the room Deja was kicked back on the couch. I lifted Conniehey ear. "No barking."

Mm. [I'll try but I'm not promising anything.]

"_So, your mother really did wake you up this morning for a doctor's visit?"_

"It wasn't a doctor's visit because it wasn't _my_ doctor she just wanted to make sure that everything was intact I was going to tell her all she had to do was get a pregnancy test but that wouldn't have made her feel at ease, she'd probably freak if I mention pregnancy test."

"_Like I freaked with those questions I have never seen that done before. Your mom was joking with those questions she really didn't want me to answer them?"_

"No she was dead ass serious, your answers were but she got to happy remember she cut a step then Conniehey fanned her with his tail then she almost died but I never go to tell you the answers she was looking for….."

"I liked my answers, you hear this Conniehey."

"The correct answer to one is I don't care whose first as long as Deja survives, answer to question number two is with your hatchet set especially if its Tank, Sarah or Shane. Otherwise consult Jesus, number three 2+3 equals a well whipped behind if I find out he so much as touched my daughter inappropriately by Denise Pittman standards he will be searching for his two balls on three different occasions."

"_Oh I'll try not to do anything I need my balls or who balls…nothing. Who is this Tank guy? You got a photo of him everyone in your family seems to."_

"TJ DID YOU YELL AND CALL DEJA MOMMY YET SO WE CAN BUST UP IN THERE." I shook my head. "What's up with that face? Is she up in here boo loving?" Jazzy jumped on the bed. "Hi Preston, what are you up to?"

"_Errr…I'm talking to my girl Gabby…I mean Jazzy the y gets me."_

"Better because I'm the cute one and she's the struggling one."

"Who you calling struggling? You must be talking about yourself, jump your fast tail off that bed so I can beat you down." Gabby took off her clip on earrings. "Here TJ hold my ear rings and don't hold me back."

I sat at the foot of the bed. "Yogi I'll call you back I have to tame these kids okay bye." She stuffed her phone in her pocket. "HEY LISTEN UP! When I tell y'all to stay in the other room I mean that. What made you come up in here? Did JT put you up to this?"

"Well…" He tapped his chin. "You didn't say any of that but for a small fee we won't disrupt your FaceTime with Preston." He held out his hand. "I'm thinking around $500."

"No, that's all the money Uncle Sam gave me for watching the kids I don't get paid anything for you, you are a charity case, and how much money do you want?"

"$100."

"Nope, $15 or leave it."

"$15, that's robbery! I'm calling mommy." He picked up the phone. "Why did you snatch it?"

"You're not calling mommy. Great the food is here!" She opened the door. "Everything is paid for, did my Uncle Sam put a tip on there. He did thank you have a good one. Pizza is here its three kinds, cheese, pizza, and sausage tell me what you want and I'll make y'all plates first go wash your hands and don't play with the water."

**Mercedes POV**

"So let me retell the story about how I met my beautiful wife to be so it was after TJ's party and…"

"Something is off about Stevie." I whispered in his ear. "Maybe you should text him to see what's going on. Something happened."

"…then Santana said a prayer in Spanish lighting her match tossing it on Sarah, crunk, rank, crunchy Tank ran out the studio stopping, dropping, and rolling, stop, shop, light a match open up shop, oh, no, Tank is on blaze you know, burn him down he must be stopped now, I'll grab my stick PawPaw is too legit to quit."

"Daddy you need stay off the 90s radio station tweak lyrics you know like Duke of Earl or Why Do Fools Fall in Love save them songs for the youngin', anticipating your upcoming nuptials?"

"What did he send?"

He pulled out his phone. "He said someone got shot."

"SOMEONE GOT SHOT!" I covered my mouth. "Sorry for the outburst um…"

"Let's us pray that Tank got shot, bow y'all heads. Gracias por el que apretó el gatillo que acabó en el cuerpo del tanque le pedimos que bendigas el dedo en el gatillo de quien apretó el gatillo que ha hecho una obra poderosa en la actualidad ha bajado el que ha torurted nuestra familia si está todavía livng dejó la bala criple él de una manera que haría más fácil para mí que lo puse en el fuego por lo que Denise le puede picar, María puede ofrecer la música, y Quinn puede cortar sus bolas. Amén. [Translation: Thank you for the one that pulled the trigger that ended up in Tank body we ask that you bless the trigger finger of the one who pulled the trigger he has done a mighty work on today he's taken down the one who has torurted our family if he's still livng let the bullet criple him in a way that it would make it easier for me to set him on fire so Denise can chop him, Mary can provide the music, and Quinn can cut off his balls. Amen."

"Tank didn't get shot Shane did just grazzed his arm."

Tana blew out her match. "Here I am about to light one up for Tank and he's not dead I wasted a good prayer for nothing I can't get that back!"

"How you know he got shot, where did you go?"

"I went for a ride drove by the old house he was there along with Shane Lucky on the ground." Denise pulled out her hatchet sharpening it. "I walk up Lucky calle my name to get him to look at me he pulled the trigger."

"Why don't Lucky bullets have a sense of direction Shane isn't the problem Tank is, where is he at we can handle him, let's go Mary." Mommy checked her purse. "I got my mace, my pocket knife, my tennis shoes, vaseline, lighter…"

Denise, Quinn, and Tana also emptied their purse. "You go that, I want that too, see it's a knife you like this."

"What kind of a dinner is this we're suppose to be enjoying our time talking about love, future grandbabies, all the ladies are emptying their purses with their on hand weapons let me join in on this." Daddy dug in his pocket. "I got a screwdriver, my switch blade…"

"I got a photo of Mary Sue so called sonogram photo it's a picture of a gallbladder she thought she was pregnant with my baby she hasn't had a egg drop since they linked hands to sing _We Shall Overcome_ I'll tell you the story about that wild night later."

"I also got." Daddy rolled up his pants leg. "My guns I never go anywhere without them I got two on this leg and two on my other leg."

I covered my face with the napkin. "Daddy please everyone please pick up your weapons off the table I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Too late Mercedes it's alright let me cheer you up I talk to your father last night after I put a good one on him and we're moving out here permanently to be around y'all isn't that exciting Alex J you hear that."

**Alexandra J's POV**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Granddaddy how could you! I know you were just healed some weeks back but now that you can put your foot down she keeps finding ways for you to put your foot back up! You must want me to be preemie. Where are my stress balls? I need to squeeze something.

Cinny – They floated away in the shower remember.

*throws down juice bowl* Damn! Damn! Damn!

**Dejanae's POV**

I turned off the television. "Thank God they all are asleep! Ray I'm going into my room I have some studying I need to get done if one of them wakes up don't come get me. I did my job. I kept them safe and injury free."

"You good go call Yogi." I gasped. "Don't worry I wasn't eavesdropping you got enough little ears to deliver all your information to your mother. I won't be one."

"Whatever Ray I'm going to bed, night!" I locked the door behind me. "Everyone so freaking nosy I mean come one. Let me calm down Bailey so cute curled up with Conniehey and Tubbington. Preston is calling. He has perfect timing. Hi Yogi the kids are asleep, we can finally pick back up where we left off at, you had asked me about Tank."

"_Yeah, I did you got photo of him."_

"Sure my mother has plenty she travels with some. " I grabbed her purse. "Here they go she's only down to 2 she worked out this morning."

"_She likes the dude or something."_

"No, she doesn't like him it's just that we have a dart board and she uses his faces as the background that's a way to relieve stress besides being the jets." I shuddered "Just nasty. This is Tank he is dirty old man your mom used to warn you about, abusive, nasty. ..why are you looking like that? What is wrong Preston?"

"_Deja, um can we talk some other time I have something to do."_

"No, what's wrong? Tell me! I'm your friend."

"_Fine that's my dad."_

**A/N: Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Draft went well it was at 1:15 AM today everyone showed up but 1 I'm happy about that. So I did a little something and it goes like this. **

**Happy Reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

"He's your dad, he's your dad, and he's your dad…not my Preston! Please tell me it's a dream. Not my Yogi!"

"What is Deja talking in her sleep? Deja!" I screamed jump up and down on the bed. "WAKE UP! You are having a dream! Wake up boo."

"Huh? What? I was dreaming! It felt real! Wait what time is?" I pointed at the clock. "It's just 8 o'clock has the pizza arrived yet?"

"No, not yet I'm starvin' like Marvin."

"Alright, it wasn't real. Did you come in here like a few minutes back while I was on the phone with Preston?"

I shook my head. "No you just said it wasn't real." I touched her forehead. "Are you okay? What happened with you at the hospital? You might need to go back?"

"Mommy had a dream I had a kid and she went off the deep in _way_ off the deep end I missed my appointment so she took me to the ER for an emergency one I'm good everything is straight. What are you guys doing out there?"

"We are just watching a movie." Deja's phone started lighting up. "Your phone is ringing I'll answer it. Hi Preston! Why are you FaceTiming her you know that's a no-no but I guess since I'm here it is okay. She just woke up. You wanna see her?" She tumbled off the bed into the bathroom. "You missed it I didn't flip the camera. What are you doing?"

"_Hi TJ, I'm doing nothing I'm just calling to talk to Deja, where are you guys at?"_

"We're at this hotel a family getaway I'm sure Deja told you want to come by? I'll get the name for you, if you're in the area you can drop by, my daddy ordered pizza, wings and we got some juice you may want to stop off and get you a soda, hold on." I tapped Ray on the knee. "Ray what is the name of this hotel what's this room number?"

"It's the Smithson Inn Hotel room number 532, why?"

"Just nothing I wanted to know." I ran back to the room. "Did you get it? Smithson Inn Hotel room 532 we're not too far away from the drive thru safari. Uh-huh. See you soon. Bye." I tossed Deja's phone on the bed.

"TJ! What are you doing back here? Our show is on."

"I'm coming I'm coming, I was talking to Preston he's going to drop by Deja doesn't know a little surprise!" A knock came to the door. "Ray! The food is here!"

""Food's here! About time I'm starvin'." He opened the door there stood Preston. "Hey Preston, who told you to bring the food in here? Where is the delivery guy?"

"I met him coming up here I just told him I was staying in this room so he gave me the food I know it was already paid for, hey TJ, JT, Gabby, Jazz, Ian, Logan, and Simon. Did I get all names right?"

"No, I'm Gabby you called me that simpleton name."

"Who you calling a simpleton?" Jazzy wiped Vaseline on her face. "Come on! JT don't hold me back don't hold me back."

"I won't. I'm about to get my grub on." He took the pizza box siting on the bed. "Pepperoni my favorite!"

Gabby slapped Jazzy. "You thought he was going to go save you butt he left you hanging.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop fighting!" Deja pulled Deja off Gabby. "Didn't I lay down the ground rules? I did lay them down."

"Yes."

"So why are the both of you fighting? Go to the bathroom and wash your hands, Gabby wash your face! If I heard anything between the two of y'all I'm coming back there and I'm laying hands! Go. I told them no fighting. I'm sorry but having you waiting the food is paid…." Her jaw dropped. "Preston! What are you doing here?"

"My family is down here too I didn't know that you guys were so close I would have linked up with you earlier. TJ told me to drop by."

"TJ." I cheesed hard. "My mini boo thank you. Preston set down the pizzas grab a bed or some couch I'll make your plate. JT give me that pepperoni pizza here take this plate here are some wings go you can get your drink after you finish. We have bacon pizza! Woooo! That's my favorite. Sorry let me compose myself, TJ, what pizza do you want?"

"I want cheese, a pepperoni and 4 boneless wings. Thank you." I took my plate sitting next to Preston. "Is Deja gonna make your plate or are you going to make your own?"

"Baby can you make me a plate I want the same as TJ except 1 extra slice, sausage."

"Okay this is your plate right here, did you bring you something to drink my mother only has water she also made some lemonade."

"It's cool boo, I got this. Root beer."

"Preston! You remembered! That's my favorite!" She kissed him on the cheek. "TJ and JT don't say anything to my mother about this. It's just a kiss. Gabby, Jazzy it doesn't take that long to wash your hands let's go, what kind of pizza do you want."

"I want…."

Arf [TJ toss me a piece of chicken.]

"Conniehey here boy! This is your only treat this week we're going to have put in some extra walks so you can burn this off."

Arf [I did it today I'm good. Bailey is you going to get to taste.]

Meow [She has no teeth though she can lick hands and face. Gabby you don't need that slice of pizza give it here.]

"Lord Tubbington give me my pizza back!"

Preston wiped his eyes. "Did I really just see that cat eat that sausage pizza?"

"Yup, that's Lord Tubbington he eats human food that's Gabby cat, Conniehey is my dog, have you met your daughter yet?"

"On FaceTime I see her over there licking JT face. I can't believe your mother agreed for you guys to get a dog, I remember how she lost it when Conniehey fanned her when she fainted reading my questions. I don't think she got through the whole page she keyed in on that I owned a hatchet that was it. What is her problem with animals?"

"Preston I'm glad you asked about that the whole family went to the drive-thru safari, it was a surprise me and Azimio are way in the back I heard this scream Denise lost it."

"How did you guys get her there? Isn't she HCO only?"

"Yeah, me and Deja came up with the idea to blindfold her, that's the _only_ way we got her there. You wanna watch? I recorded the whole thing. I also uploaded the video on YouTube I'm over 200k views this is only a few hours! I _will_ be only soon I know it."

"JT hook it up. Let me do it!"

Preston patted his lap. "Come on sit on my." I jump on his lap. "TJ I wanted."

"I know what you wanted and I'm here to tell you that it's not gonna happen I'm the lap blocker, don't mind of y'all hold hands but whenever you put a ring on it _then_ she can sit on your lap until then it's me. So get used to it."

"It's ready JT give me a minute to use the bathroom, that pizza is running through me feels like the one that's gonna hurt your stomach and you straight but then when you get comfortable then you start farting."

I clamped my nose. "Ray! You pooted it smells like broccoli!"

Arf [I'm slain.]

Me [I can't get out a full.] ow [My me and ows are delayed.]

Arf [I'm slain. Make sure you wipe good.]

Gabby lit a match blowing it out. "What? I saw my mommy do this I won't burn myself."

"Gabby give Preston those matches it's bad for you, does she know a set of matches are missing from her stock?"

"Nope, she got me my own set it's the junior matchbook edition." She zipped opened her backpack " bought the whole set just in case I had to go off on someone who shall remain nameless." She coughed. "Jazzy."

"I know you didn't just say my name. Ian give me this stick and ball thing." She snatched it out his hands throwing it at Gabby the two balls landed in her mouth. "Shut up!"

Ray came out the bathroom spraying. "Whew! I'm 15lbs lighter. Gabby why is that in your mouth?"

"Jazzy tossed and it landed there."

"Um…why? Um…"

"Preston your thoughts got your tongue I'll say it Gabby you only got two balls in your mouth the other half of the stick is out, is this a dingdong? I never seen one before can I hold it."

"No, Gabby what are you doing with this? I don't want to touch it I don't even know where it's been. Take it out your mouth and put it back where you found it."

She walked to the door. "Okay."

"Gabby where are you going to?"

She sighed rolling her eyes. "You said put it back where I found it and I found it on the bed between mommy and mom. I woke up and it was just hanging out of…."

"Don't even say that!" Deja grabbed Ziploc bag. "Put it in here go wash your hands and mouth we really don't know where it's been oh my goodness that was nasty."

"Baby she had dil."

She covered his mouth. "Don't say that stop it they already know about sex the advance part."

"She's right the mommy jumps on the daddy and she jumps up and down until she screams because she's tired or caught a cramp, hey JT I saw mommy and daddy do it another way his head was down there she was rubbing her hands through it and pee flew out."

"No she was just." Preston tossed a balled up sock at JT. "Hey what you do that for?"

"I don't even want to…"

"I saw mommy and daddy do it and daddy had to pop these pills to help him for the occasion but he had this little pouch for his wee-wee and it flew off it popped me in the eye. Here it is." Jazzy emptied the contents on the floor. "I got my marbles in here."

"So that's where they went."

"That's enough about sex I'm 19 and don't know half of this mess, Deja you know some of this stuff maybe you can school me?"

"No wiggling of the eyebrows I saw that."

"Let me tell you this story then we can get to the video in my defense I was 15 and we're at the appointment and my mommy wanted to be in the room with me but the nurse said she's old enough to do this alone mommy was cool with it it's just me and my doctor she proceeds to ask me, do I know what sex is and started to describe a penis I screamed and ran out the room I did _NOT_ want to get in trouble with my mother. Whew that bought back memories? But no I'll have to learn as I go or as we go." She nudge him smiling.

"Okay, okay, okay enough about sex let's get to the video. Hit play JT. You ran out the room." Ray tossed his head back laughing. "I can only imagine."

"Shh….it's starting…"

"_Hi everyone I'm JT and we're about to head out to the safari that's my daddy, that's butt face my sister, my cousin TJ…and this lady right here being blindfolded is my mommy she thinks she's going somewhere for a surprise and she is…"_

"_Why do I have this blindfold on where are we going?"_

"_Mommy you're fine we are just taking you somewhere that the whole family will enjoy?"_

"_Are we going bowling? I like bowling."_

JT turned the camera to Deja covering her mouth laughing. _"Um…mommy I know you like that but it's something more hands on. We just got here. No, daddy has to go out and get something you'll enjoy it you don't even have to get out."_

"She could not smell them."

"Nope we had the windows rolled up and we had just arrived. Daddy had to go inside to pay and get the feed for the animals. He's back."

"_I'm back Deja, JT, let me open this, me and wifey. Everyone is ready? Let me just let down the windows."_

"_Why are you letting down the windows for what are we doing?"_

"_Oh it's nothing just here hold this a surprise is coming up to the vehicle just wait for it…"_

"_What is…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. _STEVIE!" She opened the door. _"NOOO I'M TRYING TO LIVE WHY DID I JUST OPEN THE DOOR? I'M ROLLING MY WINDOW UP! Why would y'all do this to me! Foolishness!"_

"Look at Aunt Denise, she's not laughing Deja is hurting herself."

"Deja and JT you guys are wrong for this but dammit it's funny I would ask for a rewind but let it play."

"_All of y'all are getting strong discussion….Deja don't feed that llama it's a vicious hairball."_

Arf [She called me that today I see she spreads the love around minus being vicious.]

Arf [Look at Grandma Denise she's under her blanket who is she calling?]

Meow [She's losing it!]

"She's trying to get out! She closed the door with a quickness! Denise isn't on the menu."

"_I am not on the menu! Speed through here run them over just ahhh….it's behind me."_

"Baby you really took a selfie while the bison stuck his head in the window? Genius!"

"_He's trying to eat me! No, no don't eat it off my, ahhhhh that's my lap! I'm not some tasty treat aaahhh..."_

"Around this part mommy was in the backseat curled up covering her face I was up in the sunroof feeding the animals she was screaming for me to get out. Wasn't it fun Jazzy?"

"Yeah, it was! Pray we go there again."

"_Oh, no y'all just want to see me get eat! I'm trying to live and y'all bring me to a drive-thru eating park where animals get to taste you while you feed them they steal some licks on you. Deja watch your hand. JT let up your window it's not safe."_

"Aunt Denise shouted that throughout the whole ride through, here comes my favorite part!"

"_Thankfully they don't…..A GIRAFFE HEAD IS IN MY CAR! It just ate some food from my cup! It's got a gray tongue! How did I get another cup? I tossed my everywhere! I talk to you once we get up out of here."_

"Who is she on the phone with?"

"My mommy, they both don't like animals…hold up is TJ singing."

I nodded my head. "Yup! Watch."

"_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba sithi uhm ingonyama ingonyama nants ingonyama bagithi Baba sithi uhhmm ingonyama ingonyama siyo nqoba ingonyama ingonyama nengw' enamabala…"_

_"Are the animals actually two stepping? I've seen some crazy things so far, a cat eating pizza, a kid with a two dildo balls in her mouth and now this."_

_"In the circle, the circle of life…."_

Arf [I'm the king of the world!]

Arf [Put me down!]

Meow [Put me down!]

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

**Sam's POV**

"…we talked to him so he knows better."

"That's good I don't want nothing to happen to my grandbaby glad he was safe let's move on to the topic we all want to know about."

"What is that? No thank you I'm fine."

"Um your wedding! I've been dying to plan this, the engagement was beautiful I offered to plan PawPaw's wedding but he's cheap he only wanted to spend $50 on the wedding."

"That's right that's my budget I got Dejonette to help me with it."

"Dad! $50 what kind of wedding is this going to be?!"

"A good one I won our rings from the grocery store you know those machines where you put in $0.25 I put in one quarter and I got lucky two popped out. Sam and Mercedes when are you two going to tie the knot."

"Mercedes and I will tie the knot after our little girl is born she's a handful, aren't you Alexandra J so around baby what month are you thinking?"

"June is too soon so August, September, even October."

"Great! I bought my planner. I'll come around there I want to ask Alex J a question." He set the planner on the table. "Alex J your favorite uncle here everyone is talking about your room your granny wants to plan it and we're going to settle it right now no kicks for granny and kicks for…she's kicking it's settled! Uncle Kurt is doing your room."

"To hell you ain't." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Alexandra J kick yes if you want me to do it and no kicks for Uncle Kurt. Kick for me. Kick!"

"Mom please go sit down Alexandra isn't going to kick for you, you can try again later. Since we got our wedding months potentially out there the main topic of discussion is Denise and the safari."

Denise hugged herself. "I'm still afraid I'm still petrified kept thinking I was gonna be ate along that ride but then thought a few times thinking of how they doing me wrong and I thought never more so once we get back home I'm not cooking so sorry Stevie you and the kids thought it would be funny to see me go insane so forget the jets along with me and my cookies baked and in between you should have told them no way but you did it anyway Denise survived this is the mini remix Denise survive hatchets!"

**Alex J's POV**

Kick, kick, kick, kick…go Aunt Denise go go

_Alexandra come on kick for granny _*rolls eyes*

Let me call my boo and thank him for my phone hey boo I just want to thank you for sending my phone to me quickly I just got some devastating news, my granny is moving out here! I done broke my juice bowl! Cinny is around here cleaning it up, I'm going to have to purchase me another one I liked that juice bowl! You hear this conversation at dinner. Yeah I'm down with movie I can pick what we watch? We can watch Glee episode The Untiled Rachel Berry Project. What you mean pick another episode? You know what happens don't tell me, tell me, don't tell me, okay tell me.

Cinny – Damn it Gab tell her so she can stop going back and forth.

They break up! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why would they do this?! Samcedes is endgame! I knew they broke up before but why. RIB HOW COULD YOU? Where is my RIB blowup?

"_Dinner was awesome where are we going next?"_

"_Let's go to the…."_

**Deja's POV**

"I thought that they would never go to sleep watching my mom spaz out it was really funny, let me get our little girl. Come on Bailey. I got everything." I knocked on the bathroom door. "Ray, Preston and I are going for a walk with our daughter you okay watching the kids, they all asleep?"

"Go ahead my word of warning make it quick they might be coming back from dinner. Hold up I just got a text they going somewhere else, still no funny business. They're at the gun range Denise is going to showcase her hatchet throwing skills then Stevie wants to go go-karting."

"Thanks Ray. I got the key." He patted his chest. "Let's go I'm happy that TJ told me to drop by those kids are a crazy bunch."

"Yes, they are let's sit on this picnic table it's a little chilly." He took off his jacket. "Thank you. Nice night under the stars."

"It is with our "daughter".

"Yes it is." I bit my lip. "Preston I had a dream about you."

"Oh we finally found out what our baby looks like? Was it the perfect blend or she favored you with eyes like mine."

"Um no not that we'll let my mother dream that dream I'll sleep with the door locked but I had a dream that you told me that Tank was your father, Please don't tell me that is true."

He sighed. "No, I do know him but he's not my father no he's not my biological dad he's my brother's dad I just called him dad when we used to live with him." I let out a sigh of relief. "It was a living hell."

"I bet it was. Wait, you saw him at the stadium how did you _not_ know that it was him."

"It's been years and I blocked him from my memory the best way that I could and I don't know him as Tank I know him as Reggie, his name is Reginald right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know I just know him as Tank all of my family is after him I can't say the majority I'll say 99.9% that other percent don't care about him that would be my Aunt Mercedes. So how old is your brother?"

"Parker is 8, we lived with Tank/Reggie for 2 going on 3 years, he told my mother that if she left him he was going to take Parker from us and we'd never see him again."

"What was his reasoning for saying that? Did it happen?"

"No, it never happened you want to come over here to daddy come snuggle with me." He kissed Bailey's head. "We moved away my mother wasn't going go to let him take her child away from her to not be seen for how long. He wasn't even there when my brother was born, my uncle drove us to the hospital then here comes him and his crusty ass mother with balloons and a damn card saying I'm sorry and I love you, he cut off her ties with our family he wanted to control everything!"

"What made your mother leave?"

"I overheard him telling a friend that he overheard her saying he's not like the man he said he was that she was going to leave and go somewhere that we couldn't be found that night he raped her, he locked the door but I kicked that bitch down I stabbed him in the back I was gunning for his dick he ran into the bathroom like the little pussy man he is. How long was your aunt with him before she left?" He brushed the hair out my face.

"She said 7 years."

"That was too damn long TJ doesn't even look like Tank neither do my brother God was blocking his genes. He looked different back then. TJ is 5 years old right?"

"Yes, he's 5."

"He started messing with your aunt while he was still trying to get my mother back he sent her a text saying forget you, I don't need you, I don't hit the jackpot and she stacked, that was the last we heard from him. How long your aunt been with Sam?"

"I'll say around July so 3 months two love birds I can't believe you dropped this on me you had me nervous for a minute had you been his blood son I couldn't date you."

"Why not? I wouldn't be anything like that punk."

"I know you probably wouldn't be but my mother wouldn't have it she's already has an issue with me boys. Do you know of Tank other baby mothers?"

"I do. Why?"

"Can I get their phone numbers? It's for my uncle."

"Sure no problem."

**Denise's POV**

"Everybody in the family get a hatchet, everybody in the family get a hatchet…aw look at those two love birds that looks like Deja…"

"Did you say Deja? I know my baby name. Stop the car! Turn on the high beams." My eyes twitched. "THEY BETTER NOT BE. MOMMY AND DADDY SITTING BY THE TREE H-A-T-C-H-E-T FIRST WE SWING THEN HE BLEEDS NEXT THING HE'S IN EMERGENCY!"

"Mom! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…RUN PRESTON RUN!"

**A/N: Will Preston survive Hatchet Warrior Princess advance? Will Stevie get access to the jets? We'll find out next until tomorrow iamJLS**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I have a ditty it just hit me and it goes a little something like this, and the fic goes on the fic goes on, the fic goes on. Yeah if you didn't get it I tweaked it, I am a tweaker the song is Sonny and Cher, **_**The Beat Goes On**_** yes I'll tweak any song! So let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"I totally enjoyed tonight, it was great going out with the adults the gun/hatchet range I did not know that they existed but since Denise has a good collection of them I should have knew better."

"Me too there she got why she got her hatchet in her hand." I let down my window. "You knew what I was about to say."

"_Come back her!"_

"_I didn't kiss her! I didn't kiss her!"_

She tossed her hatchet. _"Darn it I only shaved off the side of his hair my aim is off I did too much showing off Preston come here baby I just want to talk to you. Hey great hanging with you two tonight."_

"You too." Sam stuck his head out the window. "He's running for his life, he's running for his life if anyone ask you Preston what's wrong with you, tell them you are trying to get away to make it another day Denise is on your track…"

"Sam, get your head back in this vehicle and park the car let Denise and Stevie handle this."

"Alright that song was on the tip of my tongue hope you can be on the tip of it later."

"Samuel Thaddeus Evans you really gonna tweak a song only to think about that. I can't stop right here by the entrance I'm going up to get TJ. Thank you. I'll see you in the room. Azimio come on."

"I'm right behind you Mercedes, you not going to wait for Sam?"

"No I'm not he did a little tweak of a gospel song then he said…." He gave me a knowing look. "Well you know. Nasty self."

"Yeah, I know he's not the only nasty one need I remind you S-A-M…" I slapped him on his arm. "I never heard anyone do that? Where did you come up with that?"

"This is where I came up with it I was watching Living Single it was the episode where Regine was dating the painter they were up on roof getting her laundry her mother had come with some cupcakes, her and what's the guy name Keith she told him to spell it and I thought if I ever get to be with the man of my dreams I was going to have him spell my name and there you have it, I had Sam spell my name in so many ways he even spelled it backwards."

"No way either way you guys are some freaks after you." He knocked on the door. "Ray open up the door I should have got the key from Stevie or Denise she flew right by me."

"Hold up." I covered with my blouse. "Sorry about the smell that Mexican food is…"

"Loudly talking back I'm not trying to inhale are the kids okay 'cause I'm not whew. Let me stay over here by the door, go get TJ and Conniehey."

"Conniehey is right here I got him Ray stay here until either Deja or Stevie gets back, thanks again for staying back."

"It was nothing. Night TJ."

"Night Ray, hi mommy, where is daddy?"

"Daddy is parking the car you had fun with all your cousins."

"Yup, we ate pizza, wings, they even sent us two free pizza cookies yummy to my little tummy, Preston showed up, he tried to get Deja to sit in his lap but I peeped game, I'm the lap blocker."

Arf [I'm the lap watcher.]

"I'm glad you did that you know how strict your Aunt Denise is thank you Azimio for walking us back to the room, go kick off your shoes get in bed, it is late. Way past your bed time." I sat on the edge of the bed kicking off my heels. "My feet are hurting."

"Mommy you need a massage, I want to massage your feet like daddy does scoot back, scoot back, does it feel better?"

"Yeah it does." I closed my eyes. "Sam is Denise still chasing after Preston."

"She is, she's on her second lap I handed her a bottle of water as I came in, hi son massaging mommy feet like me"

"Uh-huh her dogs were really barking." Sam sat beside me. "Daddy is your dogs barking too Conniehey can massage them."

"I'm good, Conniehey what is this on your face." I opened one eye. "Who do these belong to?"

Arf [Look I was up in that room suffering I got some I went into Denis bag pulling out her underwear as funk blocker. They smell good too, smell like Purex Naturals and snuggle dryer sheets she's not getting these back unless she pets me we _all_ know she won't do that.]

"Oh my gosh! McConaughey! You got Aunt Denise underwear she not gonna like that give them here." TJ pulled them off his face Conniehey bit them. "Give them here! They for your booty not a chew for dogs! These for Uncle Stevie JT told me these are Uncle Stevie favorite underwear of Aunt Denise he knows he's going to get it in if he sees her in these numbers."

"Grrrrrr…."

I clapped my hands. "Conniehey Jupiter Evans! Let them go! You should know better than to go through clothing you have chew toys."

Arf [I'm sorry just that you don't know what I went through Ray lit up the whole place. I needed to survive I fainted and Lord Tubbington and Bailey broke out singing _Conniehey we bark meow for you, you bark for us, we love you we need you to survive Ray won't harm you with the funk from his but we love you we need you to survive._]

"Conniehey! No you did not go through Denise clothes give me that." He laid his head in my lap whimpering. "I know Conniehey you are sorry. I still love you."

Arf [I love you too ooh a piece of chicken tasty.]

"Thank you TJ for my massage they feel better now come up here we have something to tell you."

"What is it? The doctors got it wrong and I'm really getting a brother."

"No, you _are_ getting a sister that's confirmed." He pouted. "Sisters are a blessing just like the brother you will one day get but granny dropped a little bit of information on us."

"What?"

"She's moving out here."

He looked from Sam and me. "There is only one thing I can do." He fell back screaming. "Noooooooo! Granddaddy was supposed to keep his foot down does granny have the fire too. If so she needs it blown out! Just blow on it granddaddy change your mind douse her with some cold water! She needs to go home."

Alex J kicked. "Your sister agrees too. TJ, it won't be that bad I promise you if granny stresses you out we'll go have a mother son day out anything you want."

"Does that also includes us locking ourselves in the bedroom having pajama day all day knowing that grandma is lurking in the distance."

"Yes, it does, now go brush your teeth Sam, go in there to make sure he actually brushes his teeth. I'm going to charge my phone."

"Alright."

"Conniehey can you gonna stay in here with me, okay I'm just going to listen to my messages on my old phone you think Tank called me CJ?"

Arf [I'll say yes he can't keep you off his mind.]

"Let me listen to this. I now I'm going to regret it later."

"_Mercedes fucking Jones or should I say Evans you know how many times I called your ass to only get your voicemail too many damn times look your buddy Lucky shot my boy Shane for him thankfully he was grazed so no damage done. Take his ass to a shooting rang so he can learn how to aim better. I called you for a reason why in the hell is Sam got damn Evans name on my son's birth certificate! You got some fucking explaining to do! I will see you face to face and I pray Sam ass is with you he don't want it with me. You better kiss your man goodbye I'll fuck him up tell my son that his real daddy loves him I see you brainwashing him to call him daddy that's how you gonna hurt me it's all cool. I'll see you real soon. Bye."_

Sam smacked my ass. "I love the way it jiggles. What are you doing with _that_ phone? I don't know you bought it with you."

"Y-Yeah, I did. I…" My phone began flashing. "He's calling you want me to answer you want me to answer."

"No I got it. What do you want demon?"

"_Who the fuck you calling a demon? Is this Sam? What you got to say to my ass? I'm happy you answered the phone and all but I don't want your ass I want her ass, where she at?"_

"Don't worry about her you called her phone, you are so stupid! I got something for you like to hear it, here it ago…" Sam turned off the phone. "I'm gonna see him face to face one day I got some choice words for him, TJ come out here, so mommy can get in there to get ready for bed."

"Okay mommy the bathroom is all yours. Jump over daddy! Whew! Daddy how as dinner?"

"Dinner as awesome it was a moment during the dinner when everyone pulled out their…" I cleared my throat. "Toys."

"Toys? Daddy don't you mean weapons Aunt Denise has whole shelf of hatchets, Uncle Puck got guns, Aunt Quinn has knives, Aunt Santana has matches, and granddaddy has granny."

"Baby he has a point, I'm sorry, let's say our prayers, hit it."

"Dear God make me the kind of man my daddy is."

"Dear God make me the kind of man my son thinks I am."

"Daddy I think you are the best man ever…"

"So do I." I rubbed my stomach. "Alex J does too."

**Stevie's POV**

"Did you catch him?"

"No, he got away from me, why didn't you help chase him down you know I had to slice him, where is Deja? DEJA! COME IN HERE!"

"This don't make any sense." She mumbled. "What?"

"I know you didn't just what me, what was Preston doing here? That was Preston right you told him to run away from me. Why?"

"Mom, you are the hatchet warrior princess! You are crazy! We were just sitting outside on the picnic table talking, Ray was in here…"

"Ray is TJ's bodyguard to keep him safe _your_ job is to watch the kids, who invited him?"

"TJ, you can't get me there even you know this, you talked to Jenny last night over the phone you said this yourself. Am I right?"

"I can't believe Jay going to do me like this! Foolishness! What else did she say?"

"Yeah, Deja tell us what else did she say I wanna know."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know she hasn't typed it for me yet. Wait I do know that you lost it when Gabby and Jazzy had it out over that dildo and you didn't know what song she tweaked and daddy can't get the jets."

"Huh?! I can't get the jets! You joking! I can't get the jets oh I'm getting the jets, where are my favorite underwear you got them on."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH open up this door! Denise! Open up!" I opened the door. IT'S A LIZARD ON THE TELEVISON!" Denise and Mary jumped on the bed. "I ran I left Simon in there he's petting the damn thing calling it cute! He said he saw it last night and he just now telling me! He should have kept it a secret! My life was in danger."

"Yes your life was in danger Stevie! Go Save him! He's gonna get ate by that vicious animal."

"Alright, alright." I put on my on my shoes. "I'll go check Deja are you coming with me."

"No, daddy I have to get my beauty rest for church in the morning, tell the cute little lizard I said hi, oh and y'all lives are still in danger there is a lizard on top of this television too. Deuces!"

"Stevie!"

"What are they screaming about? Hey Preston." He stopped slowly turning around. "Don't run. Aw man. Preston!" I shouted running after him. "Wait up! Hold it. Stop running don't jump on the elevator don't worry about Denise she on the bed with Mary it's a lizard on the television. Why you run?"

He kissed his teeth. "You saw her with that hatchet I was running for my life! You see my hair she tossed it." He checked himself in the painting. "Look at this I'm going to have to this side off too to match it. I should be thankful it was my hair and not me."

"I saw that. I would apologize but the missus means business, so what were you two talking about? You can answer me while we go to Mary's room; it's gonna be the room with the door opened and a little kid inside playing with a lizard."

"Deja said she had a dream about me."

"Oh it must have been about the baby Denise thought that she and I had a kid she told me that Jay asked a simple question Deja or Preston they didn't know what the reason was for but it was to find out if the baby favored you or Deja, the answer is you ." He smiled. "Don't get too happy she went back in the dream she sliced you up that was after she and Deja returned from the hospital."

"Better dream me than real me this is close enough. The room is right there. What's the kid name?"

"Simon." I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Simon! Where are you? Simon your mother came screaming down to our room saying that there is a lizard on the television."

"Here lizard, lizard, lizard uh-oh I think I need a bigger box. Gotcha! Uncle Stevie look at what I got a lizard."

"Yeah we can see that where did it come from?"

"I don't I was up late watching TV and he crawled up on the television I didn't tell my mommy because I know how she is because Aunt Michelle told me about it back in the day how it happened, who knew it could happen twice. Where is she?"

"She's in our room in the bed with your Aunt Denise? You got a shoe box?"

"Yeah." He pointed to the closet. "It's one right there. What should I name you?"

"How about Scream? That's what your aunt and mother are going to do once they see him up close."

"I know. P-Preston what happened to your hair! Deja isn't going to like that."

"Er yeah I decided to try a new do, actually it was decided for me. Shall we get back to the room so I can answer Mrs. Evans questions I kinda gave her to slip she was gaining on me but I shouted a rat so that did it. Some people are saved by the bell, I was saved by the rat."

"That's funny it reminded me of Tank's mother funeral, some lady sang Amazing Grace didn't know the lyrics I wasn't in whew! It was hilarious maybe if you get on my baby's good side you may get the opportunity to see that video during movie night."

"Yeah, I heard about y'all movie nights."

"We're back." Denise and Mary were on bended knee praying. "They are praying for the lizard let's listen in."

"Lord where is my shoes please let a flip flop be near me. Lord y me u know I cannot deal with these critters crawling and sneaking around I'm trying to live and not die."

"Lord give me the courage of David, the zeal of Paul and the determination of Elijah that I will be able to rise up and kill this bug in your name!"

"Hi honey, Mary he's fine the lizard is very friendly."

"Yeah, mommy." He opened the box. "You wanna see?"

"No, I don't want to see it. I'm just glad you're okay and don't think about asking me to keep it you want me to be like your Aunt Denise."

"Actually yeah! I prefer if you ran around the block a few times I won't say when I'll leave my lizard out I want to catch you off guard I want to be on Ellen too and I'm gonna do it."

"You and that vicious thing go sit over there Stevie get his twin brother right there, JT was going to get it for us but I was so concerned that he might bite my baby draw some blood making him queasy causing me to faint he'd crawl over her climb up on the bed walk down my arm then eat me and I can't let that happen. You and I got to plan our wedding, get married have a couple more babies so they can spit up on their little shirts, I know I'm weird but I used to smell Deja all the time when she used to throw up as a baby, but the most important thing I have to do right now is have a talk to this young man right here." I helped her off the bed. "Stevie carry me over there I refuse to sat my feet down on this floor keep me elevated I'll grill him from right here, don't try any funny business either you still get no jets. Why did you scream rat? You know I'm an HCOer."

"Awkward but oh, you not talking to me."

Denise bucked at him. "Y-Yes, ma'am I only screamed that because you were gaining on me!"

"I was gaining on you because you and Deja were out there on the picnic table, yeah I know you weren't doing anything but I didn't like it."

"Mommy how did you know we weren't doing anything? The story is being written or did she update the fic in the fic with Cyan and Brooklyn I need to know how she handled this situation." Deja opened the box placing the lizard on her shirt. "Now how did I know she was going to place a lizard on her shirt! Oooh! What?! Tristan done dropped a bombshell see his brother Travis is Hank's son. This story is off the chain I thought that Tristan was Hank's son but techiebynature worked it out for Brooklyn I'd feel some kind of way."

"Tell me one reason why shouldn't I slice you."

She removed it from the case. "Baby not so close to my ear."

"It's fine Stevie." She kissed my ear. "Everything is good no cuts, _yet _tell me why I shouldn't slice you."

He gulped. "I-I stabbed Tank."

"Say what?! Stevie hold me right don't let my feet touch the floor I still want to get my dance in just hold me yup that's it. He cut him! WON'T HE DO IT! He did yeah! He did it! He gets brownie points. Let me shout my way to Monday. Hey!"

_**Monday….**_

**Alex J's POV**

*blows nose* I'm so distraught I can't believe mommy and daddy broke up they were so cute together! You remember the episode when at the beginning she was sad she didn't have a date to prom and all she wanted was a guy to tell her she was beautiful and ask her to dance so Aunt Rachel and she ask daddy to take them they were so cute and daddy told her she looked pretty and he asked her to dance.

Cinny – Yes, Alex we watched a bunch of times and you awed but your mommy and daddy are still together. Your daddy was talking Na'vi to you this morning but you were too slain to hear him.

It was for a good cause daddy knows that I don't like my Na'vi lessons he gonna slip up and catch a fat lip. *double kick* what day is it anyway?

Cinny – It's Monday!

Oh I was knocked out sleep again because Aunt Mary sang me more Sade songs her singing gives me the sweetest naps too….

"_Alex J sweetest taboo…"_

Not you to mom zzzzzz

**Sam's POV**

"I told you that song would work Mary is the baby whisperer! She speaks a language I don't know and my account hasn't had any strange purchases."

"Neither has mine!" I pulled her in a hug. "I know that you are happy about that."

"That I am I don't have to sit and think if I made a purchase from Kohls baby's department. Where is she getting this stuff shipped too?" A knock came to the door. "Let's think about that hello, baby did you order anything?"

"No, I didn't why?"

"I have some packages for an Alexandra J. Evans. Is she home?" I looked at Mercedes, Mercedes looked at her stomach. "Can you sign?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll sign but I want you to meet Alex J, baby come here, here you go leave the packages right there."

"You're pregnant congratulations."

"Thank you but this is Alexandra J., this bump is the one that made the purchases." His eyes jumped out his head. "I know."

"B-But it's a fetus! Are you pulling my leg?" I shook my head. "She buying stuff! I don't. What is this?"

"This is my credit card bill! The baby, my baby the one that flew out my left nut!"

"Sam, let him go forgive him, he has other packages to deliver, thank you get those boxes bring them in here let's see why she purchased. Alexandra you are too much." I sat the boxes on the table. "Why did you leave the door? Go close it."

"No, Stevie and Denise just pulled up that's why."

"Okay." She opened the box. "Oh my goodness look at these cute little outfits and shoes! A bag of chinchilla dust."

"Hey wassup family I see you've been shopping for Alexandra J I bought the remainder of the boxes in. Preston set them on the floor."

"No, we haven't been doing any shopping neither have Mama Jones or mommy this is all the fetus, we'll talk about that later, hey Preston I see you decided to align your hair properly after Denise assisted you while you ran away."

"Yes sir, I had no choice but I am alive." He chuckled. "I was saved by my words."

Arf [I knew we had guests oh it's the number 4 belly scratcher Hi Preston new hairdo you don't have to say anything she cut you with her hatchet.]

"Hey Conniehey, where is TJ?"

Arf [Beats me.]

"AHHHH…" Denise jumped on the counter. "Rubbed his fur against me he knows better after the lizard and this, are those my underwear?"

Arf [Yup you have to pet me to get them back.]

"Conniehey those are my mommy's underwear give 'em back!" Conniehey ran off JT made chase. "Give them back TJ help me get them back."

"Stevie help me down I don't know how I got up here in the first place that was a long jump. Thank you baby." They kissed. "Are you two holding hands? No, no, no. Deja stand next to me Preston stand over there I have to know that you two are a safe distance away from each other after that foolishness you know that's not approved we had it out in The Family DMs where you got out your frustrations Jenny up in there feeding you lines to slay me like now."

"I know I'm really good at being dramatic!"

Out the corner of my eye I saw a kid go into the game room. "Um…who is this kid? Hey! Kid come back here, what are you doing here?"

"It's okay little bro go ahead and tell them."

TJ ran into the kitchen. "Mommy where is the bacon? I'm about to bribe Conniehey to give me back Uncle Stevie's favorite underwear of Aunt Denise."

"I'll get you something to bribe Conniehey with, in a minute and it will not be bacon."

"B-B-B-B-BACON!" Deja stuffed the whole bacon in her mouth. "What? Go ahead tell them."

"Go ahead we won't hurt."

"Okay." He licked his lips. "My name is Parker Harley Mason and my father is Tank."

**A/N: What just happened?! Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Mini chapter would have been more but I've been pulled in so many different directions AJE called me **_**early**_** this morning wanting to talk she wasn't talking about much she's confused on who she wants to tithe to since she has that GoFundMe account then we watched the **_**Circle of Life**_** video with Aunt Mary on FaceTime. Let's go!**

**Happy mini reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

"Tank got more kids!" I looked at mommy. "Is he my brother?" I tapped her hand a few times. "Mommy, daddy what's going on?"

"TJ why don't you and Parker go outside to play let us adults discuss this alone, Deja."

Deja was in kitchen singing and dancing. "Bacon I always dream of you with plate of waffles you taste great all the time."

"She done tweaked the lyrics to Candy Rain, I can't with this mess, Deja stop dancing and take Parker, TJ, and JT outside why you eating bacon you know I don't approve it."

"I approve it." She crunched down on a piece of bacon. "Let's go boys Conniehey you coming too!"

Arf Arf [Here I am, I hid the underwear in my secret stash.] Arf Arf Arf [Who is this new person? He smells funny.]

"Stop it Conniehey stop sniffing him. Follow me! We can sit on the picnic table while my boo sings about how much she loves bacon."

"_Bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon and all my life…."_

JT shook his head. "I swear mommy dropped her on her head when she wasn't looking she got issues." I tilted my head. "TJ, are you shocked."

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, Tank really your daddy because he not my daddy I been told him to go to the left."

"Yeah, that dummy is my daddy I wasn't around him long just long enough to have one memory of him I wanted to pee on him."

"You are my brother hi-five." We hi-fived. "I peed on him a lot of times when he tried to change my diaper he always left me with a diaper rash not that he didn't clean my booty good enough which he never did it was his face but when mommy cleaned my tushy I never broke out in one. Hold old are you?"

"I'm 8; I heard you are 5 years old, right?"

"You got it and this guy dude right here is my cousin JT his mommy is the HWP."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "And this is TJ's dog Conniehey we have a dog too her name is Bailey but she's been banned to outdoor living."

Arf [I'm Conniehey let me get a real sniff of you still smell funny but you're okay.]

Preston shook Conniehey Paw. "That means he likes you I got him for my first birthday party, you have Tanks last name."

"Unfortunately I do, I plan on changing it when I get older my mom told me about his terror the only reason I got his last name is because he wanted someone to carry on the "legacy", what legacy do he got? When you find out tell Preston so he can tell me because I don't see it. My brother stabbed.

"Really, do you remember it?"

"No, I don't I was just a little kid when that happened, do you remember living with him?"

I sighed. "Yeah, it was pure hell! He pushed my mommy down the steps, called her all kinds of names, hit me, and sent me to go stay with my crunchy crusty grandmother."

"You mean Bertha, yeah didn't she get run over by a bus?"

"Yup! My Uncle Artie did that me and my brother Logan didn't know that Uncle Artie could drive until that night it was awesome! My daddy didn't know any my granny asked him did he hear about the good news that's when daddy popped the question to mommy. Have you seen crusty dusty Tank lately?"

"I have not I don't even want to see him, big dummy." He picked up the ball. "Can we play catch instead?"

"_Bacon everything is alright crunchy it's out of sight…"_

"My boo needs serious prayers, go long!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Awww look at him and his brother playing catch. This is so sweet Sam get video and pictures of this. You want something to drink Preston?"

"Yes, please I just want to say at the top I'm not Tank hired no ties to him whatsoever Stevie checked me out I'm legit. Thank you." He took a few sips. "I should start this off by saying that I stabbed tank then we moved, changed our numbers all of the things you need to do to get away from him."

"Really, would you repeat that again?"

"Sure, I stabbed Tank in the back he was trying to rape her I wasn't going to let that happen not on my watch or his house we took our things and rolled out."

"I've always wondered where that came from I asked him and he said he got into a fight."

He kissed his teeth. "No fight I was what 14 going on 15 he had locked the door I kicked that down stabbed him again. Tank is an idiot."

"We all know that. You can help us by giving us those numbers Deja tried to explain to me what you were doing but I was too heated lizard-gate."

"Lizard-gate?" I squinted. "When did this happen?"

"Saturday night at the hotel you did not hear me scream my life was seriously that whole weekend my life was in danger ride through safari, lizards then Bailey sucking on me like I'm her teething ring, Stevie removing my hatchets someone was standing in the gap. Let's get to the real chase where is his butt at I haven't been showcasing my hatching throwing skills during my lunch hour."

"That I don't know but I do have phone numbers of his other baby mothers Deja said that she needed them."

"Yes, we need them Tank was at the game how come you didn't recognize him then."

"I did recognize him then I didn't want to say anything right there I enjoyed myself even while answering those question I really, really, really like Deja and I didn't want them to mess up my chances of getting to know her better with our mini chaperones."

"So far so good you know Tank, question of the matter is if you see him again would you chop him down like a tree I know you own a hatchet."

"Yes, ma'am I would cut him down so good but just enough so that he can be tortured I know your saying when it comes to him that he got to die but I want him to live so he can see all his kids achieve."

"Truth! We'll get on Tank and his foolishness later. Sam." Stevie picked up Alex J shoes. "You telling me my niece bought this?"

"Yes, the fetus is buying stuff! I can't get over this I want to know how and when did she get a laptop and my card number."

Preston picked up the bag of dust. "Chinchilla dust? Hold up here initials are AJE, Alexandra Jennifer Evans, right?"

"Yes." We nodded our heads. "That's her name, why?"

"I donated to her GoFundMe account you know she has one. This your laptop." He went to the website. "Here goes her profile right here and it reads, Hello my name is AJ and I have a pet chinchilla her name is Cinny I hope you don't close out this window without first donating this is why I need help my mommy and daddy are freaks, this morning they did it and my pet decided to go for a ride on daddy's stick currently she's missing some fur but I gave her cornrows so it can grow back the fur that is missing was on his stick, he's on to me so I need you guys assistance with my new umbrella and curtains and Rogaine so she can whip her hair back and forth I would turn mommy's horny side off but there is glitch in my system I'm trying it get it fixed. Your favorite fetus and pet AJ and Cinny."

**Alexa J's**

Hold on boo I've been outed some more let me say this Preston I liked at you at first but between you, the delivery guy, and daddy you all are on my kick hard list Cinny write that down I can't believe my packages came to the house! I was outed before with my spending on daddy and mommy's credit bard but my GoFundMe is even worse but at least I purchased my own stuff just in case the items other people get for me at my upcoming baby shower I don't like I can give away. I wish I had daddy number to call him to lay him out so he can then hand the phone over to Preston so I can lay him out too, yeah I'm back boo I was reading the reviews and mrsblessedkelley said that I'm killing her she knows I'm funny I wonder if she donated to my fund my little fetus self need all the help I can get my mommy and daddy some freaks.

"_Hi Alex, it's Preston…"_

Wait here he come put your face to…

"_I got my face to the….OW! SHE KICKED ME!"_

Heeheheh now as I was saying…let me click over I'll be back. Hello. Tank! Oh HELL NO! GET OFF MY LINE! Don't worry about who I am, you not my daddy.

**Tank's POV**

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I called the wrong number I don't want to be your daddy anyway." I peeped through the blinds. "Shit his ass finally showed up. I've been waiting here for almost a got damn hour. Excuse me two drinks please make it sprite, thank you. Over here."

"Sorry I took so long I was tied up with another potential client. I'm Skip and you are?"

"My name is Tank." I shook his hand. "Have a seat now I thought that find ass chick was going to be my PI but she couldn't do it so she told me that you are the best what you do."

"That I am, tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"To know me is to love me, I'm a hard working god-fearing man who loves his son that would never lay hands on his mother, she upped and left me and I want to know where they live at, I miss him dearly he's 5 years old. Don't he look just like me?"

"Um…not really if I didn't know better I'd say he looks like Sam Evans." I cleared my throat. "Y-yeah he looks like you sorry I was listening to sports radio and he was on there also I saw his interview with him and his wife."

"That's not his wife that's my girl let me cut to the chase I want you to spy on Mercedes Evans Jones whatever her last name is, tell me where she stay, the grocery stores she shops at,, the studio she works at I know she's recording music that _Wounded _ is about me but don't believe they hype and…I want you to know this I had another PI picked out but I was getting crazy vibes over the phone that they were up to no good they were team Mercedes, I need team Tank, can you be on my side? Fuck everyone else."

He sighed. "Yes, I can help you out. When you want me to start?"

**Puck's POV**

"You missed a good target he was right there and he only got grazed." I rewound the video. "Grazed, Lucky you and I are going to have to hit up the gun range improve your accuracy. Denise wasn't too pleased with your shot she may want to have a strong discussion with you."

"She's the one with the hatchets?" I laughed. "No, I'm not talking to her she might cut me, didn't you tell me yourself that she tossed at hatchet at Preston cutting his hair."

"Yup, JJ is calling me, wassup bro, you had to get out your house your mother is driving you and Stacey insane. Mary and Dwight packed up and rolled back to Samcedes house; don't blame them what's going on? You believe Tank has hired a private investigator." Lucky sat his laptop on the table. "Lucky just pulled up his profile he tweeted that 3 days ago he just updated this fool took a photo with the guy. Let's take a trip to San Diego we can follow him while he follows them."

**A/N: It's time for some football until tomorrow iamJLS myhiggins25 pick up your phone I'm about to call!  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Mini chapter I have something up my sleeve it's in the works. So we'll pick it up tomorrow.**

**Stevie's POV**

"She said that the kids could get 2 pets' one land and one sea they got a dog they decided on a turtle I don't know if I should build my own pond or hire someone. Dad, what do you think?"

"I think you should build it yourself along with your brother, TJ and JT make this a father son project." He opened the refrigerator. "I came over here to have breakfast with you but you don't have any bacon."

"Nope Grandpa Dwight if you want any of that you might as well head on over to Uncle Sam house that's where I'm headed you want to ride with me or we can walk?"

"Drive, Stevie are you going to join us?"

I looked up from my computer. "I'll be around later I'm going to start looking into the cost of building my own pond."

"Alright, Deja I'll be waiting for by your car."'

"Okay Grandpa I'll be out soon just have to ask daddy this question, daddy."

"Yes, Deja, these people build their pond for 3k not too bad. What's going on? Deja tell me what's going on. See what I did there."

She sighed. "Yes, semi tweaked a song Preston's information came in handy."

"It sure did." I got and poured me another cup of coffee. "What you want to ask about Preston?"

"Is it okay if I go over to his house to pick up something for Bailey?"

"No, you can't." She pouted. "But you can tell him drop by he can stay for dinner."

"That works but can I sit next to him I don't want him to get cut by mommy you know she's always itching to use her hatchet on my friends need I not mention Matt I he cringers every time he sees me or someone mentions my name."

"Mommy went in a wee bit too much. I'll see what I can do he may can sit next to JT or TJ tonight is family movie night where for the first time we'll _actually_ watch a movie gonna be weird not seeing our homemade fights on the screen."

"I'll text him. Bye daddy. Let's go Bailey, daddy Uncle Puck and Lucky are here I'm leaving the door open for them."

"Okay!" I followed her to the door. "Who are these 2 people coming up in my house? Lucky, Puck! I just saw you, what brings you back down here. Can I offer you two some coffee?"

"I'll take some orange juice I'm just going to help myself. Lucky you want something to drink." He nodded his head. "Okay I got you."

"That's cool Lucky; you know Denise talked about you the rest of the weekend on your less than efficient performance she gave you and F-."

"An F-?" He crossed his arms. "I did hit him that should count for something she should grade me on a curve."

"Your bullet only grazed him nope she's straight to the point F- no sugarcoating when the kids get a bad grade she's setting up a tutor she wanted me to set you up one but I knew that Puck would take care of that."

"That's right. What brings me back is our little buddy Tank Jacey went out to eat because his mother was driving them up a wall and your parents went back to Samcedes house so at the restaurant they see Tank talking to a private investigator so Lucky goes to check out his twitter he posted a photo of the guy.

I smacked my forehead. "This fool wait let me channel Denise I can't the stupidity has reach the point of no return.

"It truly has that's why we are back what's your information."

"Preston, Deja's friend/potential boyfriend his little brother is Tank's son they came by yesterday Preston gave us a gem, phone numbers of his baby mothers there are more than you think."

"Did I mention that I like that Preston I really think that he and Deja should date, did she know that he knew Tank at all?"

"Nope not at all you can get a chance to talk to him tonight it is movie night he'll be there but first we're going to hit up a few shoot ranges get some practice in."

"Ha ha ha jokes on me."

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ you haven't touched your plate of food. You feel okay." Deja touched his forehead. "You feel a little warm can you take a bite of your egg for your boo."

"No." He tugged his ear. "I have a headache."

"You have a headache baby, when did you get it?"

"This morning when I woke up I already had it and it was this yellow stuff on my pillow I just thought McConaughey had wiped his nose on my pillow."

Arf [I no longer need to use your pillow as my tissue I now use Aunt Denise underwear she's hipped to my game of bribing her for rubs so they belong to me. Is he going to school mommy?]

"Good Morning." Mary TJ kissed on the forehead. "You don't look too well." She put her wrist to his forehead. "Oh yeah he has a fever Mercedes, you have a thermometer."

"Yes, we do it's up in TJ's bathroom, I can run and grab it."

"Aunt Mercedes I'll go get it."

Arf [I'm going with Deja! Make sure she doesn't find my hiding spot.]

He pulled his ear. "TJ does your ear hurt?" I turned his head. "You have some discharge. Mom it could be an ear infection."

"Probably, did he any when he was a baby?"

"I remember him having a like 3. Thank you Deja and you already washed it. Open your mouth, close don't touch it. Mom, you want me to make you a plate?"

"No, sit down I'll make my own plate, Dwight where did you go at this morning I rolled over and you weren't there."

"I went to have breakfast with Stevie but no bacon in the house Deja and I came back, he's thinking about building his own pond."

"Yes! We're getting Mr. Squiggly! That's a rule in Denise house no bacon that's why every Tuesday I'm permanently up in here helping myself." She tossed two more pieces on her plate. "I love me some bacon!"

The thermometer beeped. "What is your temperature TJ? 101, no school for you today baby, upstairs and out your uniform, Deja will you help him."

"Sure, let's go boo boo you want to hold Bailey, okay. I'm going to take my plate with me, can't let bacon go to waste."

"That child loves her some bacon, she gonna turn into one if she don't stop, so what you got planned today, Mercedes."

"Nothing, dad I'm clear for a few weeks taking some off for myself and Alex J." I sat down. "I need to put my feet up and go through the rest of these boxes to see what she purchased."

"Your mother buying clothing for Alexandra?"

"No, Alexandra buying for herself I'll leave it at that. Kurt is coming by later to take some measurements for her nursery can't wait to decorate it."

"The fetus is shopping?" Dwight tapped my belly. "Alexandra this is your grandpa I don't know how you are getting money."

"She has a GoFundMe seems she's tired of me and her father getting it in so she's requesting an umbrella to protect her from her daddy's organism. She also owns a pet. I've been blaming McConaughey for the hairs on Sam's penis but it's her chinchilla."

Arf [I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me, I told you Mercedes! It wasn't me!]

"Oh wow she has a pet in there, crazy Jenny trust the fetus with a pet but PawPaw can't keep track of his pets. I saw that hamster in Denise house he walked by with a cookie surprised he's still living. Sorry Alex grandpa wants to know can you get him tickets to the fight in Vegas when they go on sale."

Mary popped his bottom. "Dwight! Stop asking this baby for stuff I don't believe for one." I slid the laptop over. "Oh my goodness! She's raised over 500k in only a few days Alex J your grandmother wants you to hit up this website let me tell you the link…if you can get tickets to the fight I shouldn't be left out. The website is…"

**Alexandra J's POV**

Really grandma y'all want to dip into my profits too! Ain't that just like family once they find out you got something they want but once it goes they do too? I'm going to remember this. Trust me I loaned out some money I need to call to see when I can get back my money. Cinny you know which womb I'm talking about that chick, what you mean she got delivered?! Deliver her ass back! She owes me! I put them booties on her feet I say she owe me some a little Nas for y'all. What y'all really want from a fetus?"

Cinny – Y'all wanna let me know!

**Tank's POV**

"Sarah, baby I got us a PI, I was going to wake you up to share the good news but you were asleep." I kissed her. "Where is Shane?"

"Shane went to go get him something to eat. I saw it you posted a picture of him to your twitter I think that wasn't the right thing to do."

"Why not? I only said that I was out having lunch with a friend."

"Tank you tagged him in your post and it says in his bio that he's a private investigatorthat's a giveaway."

I pushed her. "Back your ass up I thought that you'd be happy for us that I made this hire but you want to school me in what the fuck I do you not the brains behind this shit I am. My mother bought you on to help you get back Sam but she's not here is she, no this is my brain storm and I'm doing it my way."

"Fine, fine, do it your way don't be surprised if he hits you up saying that one of Mercedes Mafia or that little village over there finds him out then what are you going to do."

"All I want him to do is find out where she lives at, I can take it from there." She folded her arms. "Why you looking at me like that? What happened?"

"Fuck!"

**Deja's POV**

I walked in the house. "Man! Why would they do this?" I smacked the counter. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Do about what?"

I jumped. "Monica I didn't see you sitting there, my mother just called me she's a little sad because what she planned isn't going to go down because they overbooked. I want to make her happy you know."

"Well, she shouldn't give up that easy she can book another room."

"On short notice I highly doubt it."

"Dijon." I rolled my eyes. "Just the little flower girl I wanted to see is you ready for my wedding this week we need to go over the list make sure we have everything, I got fitted for my tux, Monica has her wedding dress, you and Jazzy gonna be the flower girls."

"We straight PawPaw and you pronounce my name De-ja-nae I got an idea." I singsong. "PawPaw your gospel juke joint opening is on Saturday right?"

"Yup, it is you gonna be there."

"That I am PawPaw, you know my mommy loves you right, she was going to be your number boo until Monica slipped you her digits on live television making all of the men think they had a chance but it's only you who she wanted, I have a favor to ask, can we use your place for something."

"Yeah, anything for her what is it because if I think what it is I'm coming dressed like the sharp dressers I was back in the day I had all the ladies lusting over me. Baby your honey was a pimp daddy."

"Eww…kill the visual."

**Puck's POV**

"Got 'em!"

**A/N: Sorry boo I had to post! (: Always iamJLS**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: The trick is surprise is still up my sleeve I had to tweak the last chapter to make sure this person don't find out. Let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"...I kept TJ home today because he has an ear infection and a fever he's asleep right now gave him some children's Tylenol that knocked him out, he's in bed with Conniehey and Bailey I'll send you a picture. No I'm not home alone Deja is here my mother and your mother went to get their dresses for PawPaw's wedding and daddy went with your dad to get his tux. I love you too. Bye." I snapped the photo. "So cute Conniehey and Bailey when TJ wakes up one of you bark." I went back downstairs. "PawPaw and Monica still here or the left."

"They left I gave them the keys to the house so they can pick up Hammy."

"He's still alive?! I knew for sure that Denise would have spotted him and took care of that." I opened the freezer. "You want a pizza for lunch we can crumble up some bacon on top."

"Yes! You read my mind I saw Hammy when we got back but mommy pissed me off when she chopped off half of Preston's hair tossing her hatchet that I let him walk on by. I was going to pick him up and put him in the bed with them but in her words I'm trying to live."

"Oh, yeah don't need a repeat of what happened at the hotel she'd wake up the whole neighborhood, what are you working on there? Songs."

"Just a little something for my mother I asked PawPaw could we use his building for that and he's agreed just hope he doesn't show up in his 'fit from the 70s I don't want to see no gray chest hairs, gross." She scrunched up her face. "Taking a break from all of this I got do this and that call the people put more bacon on there, yeah that's good. My mini boo asleep."

"Yes, knocked out I want to thank you for helping me out around the house today."

"Aunt Mercedes it's nothing." She hugged me from behind. "I love hanging out here you have bacon not that nasty stuff my mom calls food, I can talk to my friends without someone lurking over my shoulder, you don't talk about how dress." She modeled her outfit. "What do you think about this?"

"It's cute I like it. Mom doesn't like it."

"Nope she doesn't I picked this number out I didn't FaceTime her when I went shopping, auntie I'm 19 and she _still_ wants to go shopping with me. These are the things she says about some of my selections it's too short, the neck line is to low; arm length is way too short, and, pretty sure when you bent over to tie your boots everyone saw where your future kids will come, can't do this, can't do that, it's not approved it's a gateway meaning opens the door to other things to her holding hands is a gateway to hugs, hugs to kisses and kisses is the gateway to sex, the umbilical cord is cut I'm not longer milking off your food let me be."

"Now didn't she buy the car, the apartment, you have credit cards. You can put it in the oven." I sat on the stool. "Now did she do that?"

"Yes, she did but my clothes."

"Deja I get it you want to do your own little thing but you did lose her trust, you have to gain it back baby girl. Just continue to do what she says the trust will return."

"Fine I'll do that but I'm still eating bacon that's one thing she can't change about me I'm her special child. Alex J picked up some nice clothes for herself I can't believe that Preston donated to her cause and she has a laptop or tablet in the womb. Maybe yes, she can." She rubed my belly. "Alex J this is your favorite cousin Dejanae I want you to buy me some cute clothes…" I popped her hand. "Auntie come on she can."

"No, she cannot I will be shutting down her account I need my baby to be a baby not some fetus with a following, hear that Alex J you are getting shut down."

"Ooh she's not going to like that." The bell rang. "It's UPS another package for Alexandra! I'll get it. Thank you, the name is Evans. What is that car doing out there?"

"You said something…" The smoke detector went off. "Gosh! Whew! Let open the windows! The pizza is burnt. It's all smoky in here."

**Alexandra J's POV**

Excuse you! You gonna do what I'll do it myself, Cinny grab your tablet we're going to shut down my GoFundMe account since mommy wants me to be a normal fetus ain't nothing normal about me I got a pet and a boo. What does it say about that?"

Cinny – Well the website says that removing your campaign doesn't automatically refund your donations that you have to contact their team if you want that done.

Now why would I want to do that? I'm keeping all of my funds they must be out they damn mind I might only the size of a papaya but I know the value of running a hard campaign I'm going to tweak the slogan of then senator Barack Obama, Yes I did! I can still assess my money right.

Cinny – Yup! Done you know Tank ass got a twitter?

He do let me see his profile, he up here venting about daddy's ex-girlfriend dusty ass Sarah she tried to touch mommy belly I felt some kind of way I jumped in my little shower to get clean. Deja sent me a link to that website of the clothes she wants me to buy her. What do you think?"

Cinny – Aunt Denise wouldn't like that too low showing too much skin she'd call it a stripper outfit! Then Deja would respond back with, it's not a stripper outfit it was a romper a one piece outfit.

Reading The Family DMs are we Cinny?

Cinny – Yup! Hammy rolled through! He tweaked a song he said I'm rolling through! It's been a minute since you've seen me! I'm rolling y'all hating I'm riding furry I'm just riding furry.

**Puck's POV**

"I think I did pretty well at the shooting range, I hit the target both moving and stationary, and how would you grade me?"

"You did, I'll give the of a B- but that F- still stands you have to redeem yourself, did you really have to bring take with you tour paper target?"

He opened it up. "Hell yeah! I want Denise to know that I can shoot she up here saying that aim is unacceptable from a thug who sell guns she hurt my other two feelings." I pulled up in the driveway. "Made it back to the Evans casa her parents are out I wonder if JJ is available to come by."

"I don't know call him up Stevie had to break away to pick up JT." I checked the surroundings locking in on this black car. "That car looks out of place it doesn't belong here Mercedes just came out to get the mail. He just snapped a photo that's him!" I jumped out the car. "Fuck he sped off! Shit! Lucky jump in the driver's seat. Go! Go! Go! Follow him! Who the fuck is calling my phone? Hello! Ray it's you, Mercedes wants to know what's going on. I can't say are you right behind us." He waved his hand. "Cool let us handle this and I'll explain once we get back to the house. It's so much traffic; he's driving on the got damn sidewalk!"

"He turned down a one way street! This fool! Get out the way!" Lucky screamed out the window. "How am I going to stay with his ass and he's driving reckless!"

"No need to worry ease up the police are pulling him over pull in this gas station who knew that it would only take 1 day for this guy to mess up, we should send a Tank a thank you card." I let down the window. "Ray, I want you to do something for us once the police let him go follow him we're going to stay back a safe distance tell us where he goes out then we're coming in."

"Okay. Who is that guy or you not going to tell me?"

"He's….they letting him go! Go! You'll find out later. I know you thinking I should have just told him but I don't want him calling Mercedes telling her that Tank hired hand was outside of their house she needs to hear that for me."

"Totally agree. What are we going to do to him once we get him?" Lucky cracked his knuckles. "I feel like laying hands."

"Me too we're going to do just that, he's in Walmart let's go we not going in we're just going to be waiting for him by his car a little surprise. Ray is right there." I got out the car. "Did he check his surroundings?"

"No, but he ran inside the store dropping his phone in the process I took the liberty of looking through it he has Tank number, did Tank hire him?"

"Yes, he hired this fool Skip to follow Mercedes reason we know is because the fool took a picture of him posting it to his twitter not to even mention he tweeted he was looking for one. In the day and age of social media where everyone is sharing all of their damn business that's one thing that should be kept personal Tank is a fool but it's for our gain. This little number." Lucky placed it under the car. "Will keep us up with him the phone he turns it off may put it in airplane mode and lead us to where the hell he's staying at."

"Shit where is my phone." He patted his pockets. "I need to call Tank to tell him that I found out where they live at. Where…who are you? Why are you sitting on my car? Get the fuck off!"

"I'll get off your car but once my feet hit the pavement I'm going to knock you unconscious to the point where don't remember where my sister lives at." Jumping off the hood I kicked him in the face. "Knocked smooth out you see this thing is what you were looking for." Lucky kicked him in the balls."Oooh by the look on your face that had to hurt I don't care about your pain. Get your ass up." Ray and Lucky helped him up. "I would give you your phone back but no can do what I'm going to do is…"

"Man fuck you! Tank told me about your punk ass how he beat your ass up to a bloody pulp left you crying and begging for him to stop."

"He told you what?! Tank and his jokes. Whew! He so damn funny he should be a comedian that got me in tears." I wiped my eyes. "You hear that, Tank beat _me_ up that I was begging for him to stop. No listen here I'm the one who fucked Tank up on many occasions I have the receipts to prove it I would show you the photo but I can give you a visual of your own." I pulled back punching him in the nose. "Get up! Get up! Not going to, fine. Word of warning every word comes with an assist."

"What…ow!"

"You dumb ass I can't believe Tank would be so intelligent a yet so dumb to hire someone to do….take my picture with him when it's all over for now video!"

**Stevie's POV**

JT covered his nose. "I know Aunt Mercedes is a good cook but whatever she burnt she need to cook that no more."

"It's a smell I haven't smelled in a while semi-burnt bacon, Mercedes! Are you cooking bacon in the oven?"

"No, well yeah I cut up some crumbled bacon for the pizza part of it burnt and it burnt so I'm making another pizza with bacon and one without, hi JT you're out of school early."

"Today was a half-a-day where is my TJ?"

"Upstairs asleep, he's under the weather he has an ear infection, you can go check on him to see if he's up but if he's not let him sleep."

"Okay!"

She removed the pizzas from the oven. "Perfect! You want a slice of the cheese pizza?"

"And bacon too, did Deja went back home?"

"Yes, she just left before you got here PawPaw fell asleep leaving Monica to catch Hammy, she found him but she's not picking him up, why didn't you catch him? He's been in your house for a few days."

"I had the opportunity to catch him last night I rolled over and there he was eating some cereal JT dropped yesterday on Denise chest."

"Why did you let him do that?! If Denise would have waked up she would have lost it like she did a few days ago."

"I know, I know this is all payback for the safari she cut me off from jets, her life wasn't in danger I rolled over and went back to sleep." She punched me. "What?"

"Stevie that was so wrong what you did I'm going to tell Denise that and you gonna be kicked out the house don't think he can come up in here spending the night, better ask Stacey to stay with them."

"Okay I will, just need to load up on some Aleve…."

"Hammy is captured!" Deja washed her hands. "The pizza is perfect, hey daddy should you be eating that bacon slice of pizza you don't need it. More for me where is butt face?"

"Upstairs checking on TJ I think he's up, you want to take him a slice of pizza?"

"Sure! I'll even be so generous and take butt face a couple of slices he may not eat his, butt face I'm coming up there I got you and my mini boo slices of pizza."

"YAY!"

Arf [Where is my slice?]

Arf [And my slice too I'm slowly trying to get my teeth I need my personal teething ring here.]

Arf [You need to rethink that I scored some of her underwear you might want to nibble on them my dogmail isn't working. She's not gonna rub me.]

Arf [Only time she rubs me is if I rub up against her she then shouts vicious and foolishness so I sucked on her toe one time. It's not that bad.]

"Another box? Alex J is just buying up a storm. How much she raised now?"

"I got 'em!" Puck shouted running in the house. "Hey Mercedes." He kissed her on the cheek. "I got him, just watch the video."

"Who is this person you got and why are you so happy?"

"How'd you get him so quick? This great!"

"You broke off from us to go pick up JT so we came here, Mercedes came out to get the mail, when you came out he snapped a picture I put two and two together that it was him."

"Who is he?" She paused the video. "I'm happy you got him but someone fill me in."

"M-Mercedes this guy that Puck, Lucky, and Ray are both beating up in a Walmart parking lot is Tank's hired PI, he hired his own JJ called me last night while they were out at dinner, hit up his twitter and there you have it."

"He knows where we live."

**Alexandra J's POV**

Tank knows where we live! Oh HELL NO! Not me not today! Cinny get my suitcase I'm going to pack up my stuff and go over there with my boo. Why aren't you moving? Let's go. Why are you holding that cord.

Cinny – Alex J you are a fetus! You are connected to Mercedes you not going anywhere sit your fetus ass down.

**Denise POV**

"After the news I got I was going to cry my eyes out but retail therapy should hit the spot let me check my second purse, make sure I got all of my items. Got that and that. I'm good." Someone knocked on my window. "Mary! What are you doing here?"

"Simon and his damn lizard ran me out the house there I was sitting minding my own business watching Sleepy Hollow off my DVR when I looked up he was nesting on the television I jump up and ran out the house, I'm glad I had on my shoes had not I'd be buying me some."

"So you left him home alone."

"Yeah him at that lizard until his daddy get home, what store are we going to hit up?"

"Torrid, I think you should go home back and get Simon."

She folded her arms. "Are you going to up in the house and save Simon?"

"Girl I'm trying to live he'll survivor until either you get back outside something feels off about this mall." My eye started twitching. "Tank is here. I feel him."

"And I forgot my tambourine! There go Shane right here. Which weapon are you going for in your purse your, bocks scissors, or mace? Where is your hatchet that's not your hatchet purse?"

"I'm slipping where is that highly disturbed twit delusional cowardly punk with a face only a mother can love and he needs to be stabbed with a million sewing needles. Let me calm down I'm still riding high from Sundays message. I got my blessing you got your blessing."

"Blessed and highly favored, let's shop." Someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Oh lord Denise!" Mary broke out singing. "Oh, he touched me, oh he touched me."

"He about to get retouched."

"No, no no don't do that he was slain in the floor at church this past Sunday he delivered he got his blessing."

I pushed her back. "I don't care he touched my sister in law, he got to die!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….."

"Come back here Tank I just want to talk to you! You can have Deja!" He slowly turned around. "I mean it, come here with your fine self."

"The hell?"

"See I knew she loved me." He puckered his lips. "Where is my kiss?"

"Right here." I kicked him the balls with each word came a punch. "Don't you ever think that I would give my daughter to you, you sorry excuse for a man no, he's getting his blessing now the pastor told me on yesterday to touch and agree with two people I only did one he's my second one."

"He's running! I got him." Mary dived off the chair kicking him in the face. "Who knew I could do that? Oh Lord I forgot the signal!"

"Who needs the signal we got this!"

"WON'T THEY DO IT!"

**PawPaw's POV**

"Hammy I'm so glad I got you back now I pulled out the shirts I want you to alter the chest of I already crumbled up cheerios and cinnamon toast crunch go ahead and nibble away. I'm going to the bathroom."

**A/N: Denise got to lay hands on Tank we'll pick this up tomorrow iamJLS**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I love having fun with my fic and putting real life situations in there of certain folk I did a little something. I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Sam's POV**

When I pulled up in the driveway I saw two figures standing outside they started walking over to my car. "Where are Azimio and Ray?" I locked my door. "Puck and Lucky! What are you two doing here?"

"Work everyone is waiting inside movie night was awesome we _were_ going to watching a featured film but with today's' latest editions to the fight movies we had fight night, myself, Luck, and Ray then part two was Denise and Mary she said they did both movies are 5 stars

"That's good to hear." We entered the house Mercedes jumped in my arms. "Hey baby." I kissed her forehead. "Evening everyone, why are you still here it is way late I have to be up by 6."

"We need to talk."

"Can't it wait to the morning I'm super tired it's going on eleven o'clock, is it serious?" The all nodded their heads. "Okay, priorities first before we talk how are you, TJ, and Alex?"

"I'm good, Alex J is still kicking up a storm her and her pet TJ's fine he's knocked out sleep with McConaughey in our bed."

"That's good, tell me what's going on." Stevie handed me two photos. "Who is this?"

"That's Skip before and after Tank hired a PI he was sitting outside across the street we don't know how long he was there because surveillance was down Deja said she saw him when she answered the door to get Alex J package around noon-ish."

"So, you are saying that he knows where we live?"

"Maybe so I took his phone sending out a tweet to Tank to let him know that we know, he hasn't showed up, I wouldn't if I got my ass beat so Lucky and I are crashing here for a while until we know it's safe to head back to LA."

"Cool." I scratched my head. "This man is going through hell and high water how many beat downs is he going to take to get the message."

"A lot more if you don't mind me asking what happened to your own private investigator?"

"Tank found out that he was being followed so Jack not his real name stepped off the case which left us hanging." I yawned stretching my arms up and out. "Which one of you is staying up all night?" Puck raised his hand. "How did I know? Puck if he shows up hit your target. Let's go baby."

"Y'all got jokes! I hit this target today!"

"Whatever it's only paper! It don't count."

I laughed shaking my head. "They gonna clown on him for that until he redeems himself." Mercedes closed kicked off my shoes. "There is my son hey TJ who you feel?"

"A little bit better, I'm going back to sleep."

I kissed his cheek. "Okay, night TJ, Mercedes come into the bathroom with me close the door."

"You already know what I'm going to say." She locked the door. "We should move he knows where we live."

"They said maybe it's a 50/50 we're not moving we didn't move the first time because of him and for damn sure we not moving this time. We're going to be okay trust me on this." I pushed her up against the door kissing her. "You trust me. Ow." Holding my stomach I sat on the side of the tub. "Alexandra J kicked me I think she knew what I wanted." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Sam I have a headache."

**Alexandra J's POV**

PRAISE BREAK! MY MACHINE IS WORKING! All it needed was good kick I'm back in business. No more stick entry. I'm kicking them up and down. Hey! Let him use me.

Sam Stick – Hi Alex J don't worry Sam just wanted the head oooh yea. Deep, deep, deep, sorry I didn't mean to poke you.

Cinny – Weeee Weeee Weeeeee..

Cinny hop off daddy's dick! You know better. I'm just tired of them doing it without giving me at least a day's notice! He's shaking. Weeee that was fun! Do it again."

Sam Stick – I'm going Alex J until next time I done dropped all of my secret sauce.

Sam's Sperm – That was just a quickie he hasn't jiggled us in a few days. You got your pet; Cinny knows how to ride it.

Stop twerking Cinny I don't want to hear that go! Get out my house! So disrespectful! I'm still in the stages of redecorating from the last time my wallpaper got holes in them from when daddy sprayed up the place, my phone does cover water damage I didn't have that on my insurance see my boo is intelligent. I got to talk to Aunt Denise and Aunt Mary today and I told them I was on a good streak from not seeing daddy's stick that's over I got to tell Aunt Denise something just like I told glam-ma you not the one down here in the womb I got to suffer with that! If Uncle Stevie gets you pregnant your baby will go through the same thing Evans men are some freaks I have a little ditty dedicated to all the sticks of men and it goes, stay out stick stay out, stay stick stay out…

**Sam's POV con'd**

I rested my head on her shoulder. "I thought you were tired?"

"I thought you had a headache." I kissed her neck. "Yeah it was a quickie I'm not so tired no more, is your headache gone." I sucked on her breast.

"S-Sam stop."

TJ banged on the door. "Mommy and daddy! I threw up." Mercedes jumped off me adjusting her clothes. "What are you guys doing in there I heard low whimpering usually y'all turn on the shower and sinks?"

Arf [Sorry TJ that was me I was dreaming about Princess.]

"Where you listening at the door?"

He shook his head. "No, I was trying to get up in there to throw up but the door was locked so I threw up in the trash can a little bit got on the floor and my night clothes."

"Get the mop Sam this time…"

"I know, I know don't forget the water! Conniehey you have to pee if so come now."

**Tank's POV**

"Look at what they did to me. I look like Martin the episode he had all those big ass bumps on his face." I turned off the light. "I don't even want to see me. Sarah you were right, it was stupid of me to post his picture on my twitter."

"No shit." She tossed the peas on my face. "It's going to help with the swelling. Shane how did you not get injured?"

He kissed his teeth. "I spotted them I'm already injured I got shot.

"Motherfucker your ass got grazed by a bullet! They didn't do you like this. I'm too sexy to look like this. What should I next plan off attack be?"

"Put me in charge y'all can't seem to get anything right dumb and dumber you the dumb one Tank I dare you to hit me again I'm your little punching bag like them other bitches I let you hit me but tap me and see what happens."

"Come here put your face close enough to mine." I slapped her hard across the cheek. "Don't you ever call me dumb you the dumb one bitch! Trying to control shit! Sit your ass down I may be injured but I'm running shit! Go run away crying punk ass. This is what we going to do, we are going to do go to the mall every damn day in hopes of setting eyes on her."

"Why not go to their house?"

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't remember the address, his film is ruined, he doesn't have his phone they fucked him up good it was Puck, Lucky, and Ray how I know. They sent me a photo with a few words, here is your receipt. I'm gonna use that on them. Punk asses."

_**Thursday..**_

**Stevie's POV**

"That's correct, all of your homework is done take it to daddy so he can sign it then I can get back to my story within this story. Ryan I can't believe you did that to Cyan she's not going to like that."

"Like what Deja?"

"Ryan put a hamster on Cyan chest while she was asleep." I laughed. "That sounds like you daddy."

"Um…J-JT let me check your homework."

"Daddy Deja already checked my homework, why are you turning red? Did you do that to mommy?"

"Let's not talk about that." I signed the paper. "Here I signed your homework go put it in your note; I mean homework in your binder."

"I overheard mommy conversation yesterday she told Mrs. Martin yesterday that shew as down about the news but laying her hands on Tank made her feel much better that she was taking the day off to go to the hatchet range to improve her speed and stamina. They don't close until 9 o'clock she's gonna stop off to get her veggie bowl which means JT and I have to bribe you with the following."

"What? I'm not doing another safari I still haven't gotten in the jets since we been back."

She whispered in his ear. "Daddy, Deja has been thinking about this long and hard that when mommy said that we could get a pet she said 1 land 1 sea, right?"

"Right that's what she said. Where are going at with this?"

"Mommy didn't specify she didn't say it was for one of us so JT can get a dog and a sea animal." I chewed on my lip. "Daddy you chewing on your lip that's the same thing Aunt Mercedes does when she's lying. I learned that from Uncle JJ, so JT gets a dog and turtle or I'm telling mommy about the hamster."

"No! You wouldn't?"

She picked up her phone. "Yes, I would mommy is my number one number it was Preston then Anna, daddy, and mom but she took my phone switching it back with a memo that said, "First off I am appalled after 48 hours of labor u would demote me to number three. I'm not Brenda I didn't throw u in the trash. Or leave u at the fire station. You can't treat me like this. Ugh. Where's my hatchet?"

"Yeah in her phone it's you, JT, and then me."

"I got a phone!" He turned his pockets inside out. "Since when she probably talking about the house phone because Jenny asked her if I had a phone and she said I didn't. So when am I getting my dog Lukas."

Arf [I'm getting a brother! I was just watching Barney where Baby Bop was singing about her brother Conniehey has been teaching me how to control my voice I have a ditty and it goes, my little brother he's my best friend I love it together when we play pretend but he will make me mad, but I'm glad he's my brother, my brother, my brother, I have a little brother.] Arf

"See Bailey wants a brother, don't you baby we can go now to get him a dog now mommy won't home for another 5 hours! She's riding cloud 9 despite her birthday being canceled. Let's go!"

**TJ's POV**

Day 2 I'm still sick which means another free day of no school. "Conniehey since I'm not in school today I still need to get my learn on so I'm going to be the teacher and you the student. Today's lesson is how to beat Tank's ass."

Arf [I love this topic already do we get props.]

"We get props to work with." I tossed my old bear on the floor. "This old bear was given to me by Tank and his mother Bertha." I sniffed it. "It stinks like the both of them overheard PawPaw tell Glam-ma that Tank had crabs whatever that is. Now we like to target his arms, legs, feet, his whole body is up for grabs."

Arf [Even his wee-wee I would bite it but I'll save it for Aunt Quinn I'd cross my paws but my thing still might be exposed.]

"Even his wee-wee some I read this story where this lady that's like Aunt Quinn said she would mount it up on her wall so no one could find it also she would set it on fire, sounds more of like Aunt Tana but it works. Okay imagine daddy, you and me are walking you."

Arf [Okay, is Princess with us?]

"We run into your boo Princess we see Tank walked down the street, you already told her about Tank what would you two do."

Grrrrrrrll Arf arf arf arf arf [Let me at him! Bite him! Bite him!]

"Go!" Conniehey bit the bears head off shaking out all its stuffing. "That's right! Shake him all about Show him who is the best bite his dusty crusty ass for what he did to my mommy. Take off his bitch ass leg."

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans." I jumped covering my mouth. "Come here. Tell me I didn't hear you say those words. Move your hand from your mouth. Answer me."

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry I just got caught up in teaching Conniehey how to beat up Tank I want him to be prepared for when his chance comes."

Arf [I'm in training.]

"Be quiet Conniehey. You know better your father and I had a talk with you about those words weeks ago this is your warning, if I hear you say any of those words again it's going to be you and me. Understand." I nodded my head. "You and Conniehey clean up this mess now granny is coming over to watch you grandma and I are going to the grocery store."

"Okay I'm going to get the trashcan from my bathroom Conniehey you start picking up things putting them in a pile." I grabbed the trashcan also the broom and dustpan. "I know you are wondering why mommy got me in check about those words."

Arf [Yes, I am but I'm still trying to get my feeling to not be hurt.]

I punched the limp bear. "Serves you right Tank remember the old house we lived in well Tank found out where we lived at because daddy's delusional ex-girlfriend Sarah not Aunt Denise Sarah she's nice you know the one where me and my brother Logan tossed fruit at her head and she got the big knot on it Logan spent the week, I should ask mommy if Parker could spend the weekend get to know my brother a little bit better anyway they showed they as in Tank and his cousin Rick, it was Uncle JJ, me, and J3 outside playing catch they had went to the grocery store he shouted my name I ran in the house J3 and Uncle JJ beat them down PawPaw came in I was standing by the door he asked me where JJ and J3 were I told them outside he asked who they were fighting he went outside, mommy came in asking where PawPaw was she shouted for daddy, granddaddy, Uncle Julius, and granny all of them went outside beating his butt I was cussing up a storm, she gave me a warning I didn't care I continued you until she popped me in my mouth she and daddy had a talk with me then Uncle Stevie broke out the hospital in his gown stopping off at McDonalds he didn't have any money so he asked Aunt Stacey for some money he still hasn't paid her back he talked to me too saying if I cursed again I'd lose my title of Mini Gamer VP. Pray mommy doesn't tell him, I love that title a lot like I love him." Conniehey licked my face. "Thank you for the kiss and here is one for you too. Mommy did hurt your feelings."

Arf [Get it right TJ feeling it was only one I feel better.]

"TJ! Where is my handsome grandson at?! Come on down here so I can see you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh lord Granny is here what tricks she up her sleeve." Conniehey ran out the room I followed him downstairs.

"Mom are you sure you don't want to join me and Mary on this grocery store run, it would be nice to hang out with you Puck and Lucky are here they can watch TJ."

"No, go ahead I'm going to kick back and hang out with TJ and Conniehey."

Arf [Yeah, right she got something up her sleeve and in her purse.]

"Okay, remember TJ has to take his medicine in the next twenty minutes I've set a timer and write you a reminder on the refrigerator, and on the door of Alexandra's room I know that's what you want to do while we're out, Kurt is coming by to start on that, leave him be. TJ any request from the store?"

Arf [I knew it.]

"Uncle Puck and Lucky at all of my puddings!" I slammed the refrigerator door. "Oh no! Ain't it just like family to just bust up in your house to eat all of your puddings? I want puddings mommy and a fake cash register from the toy aisle they gonna learn today!"

"We got you TJ, we're out Azimio and Ray let's roll! PawPaw is too cheap to get a caterer so we're making the food for the reception! Hi Kurt."

"Hey you two I'll you ladies once you return, TJ, Mama Jones, Puck, and Lucky hello." He closed the door. "TJ you feeling any better?"

"Uh-huh I'm up to 70%, why?"

"Great! Want to help me with Alexandra's room?"

"No, I'm going to help you that's my grandbaby I'll do it."

"Mama Jones she kicked for me so that mean I would do it."

"My daughter, my grandbaby I'm going to do it Alexandra didn't know what she was doing she meant to kick for me. Let's just ask TJ he'll solve the whole thing, TJ who did your little sister kick for me or Uncle Kurt."

I yawned. "A wise man once said my name is Bennett and I ain't in it!"

Arf [My name is Wess and I'm not in y'alls mess!]

**Puck's POV**

"Sorry TJ about your puddings, you think $20 will cover the cost of Lucky and me."

He tapped his cheek. "Add another more $20 and we got a deal didn't mommy leave you enough at the LA house?"

"We haven't been shopping, we been busy doing our own thing just ordering out. Lucky you got any money on you all I have are 1's and that's $25."

"I'll take that."

Lucky opened his wallet. "All I got is Benjamin Franklin."

"I'll take that too, nice doing business with you gentlemen just remember $1 for each cup of pudding you eat those are my after school snacks."

"Sorry TJ, can I get back my change."

"No, this is interest I know you gonna break into the new pack once it cross the door, y'all gonna be around for that, you heard I met my brother."

"Yeah, we heard how was that?"

"It was pretty weird I thought I was his only ex-child I don't claim him as my daddy no more, he told me I got more brothers and maybe even a sister. He's been laying it low spreading it wide."

"Oh, didn't Mama Braxton say that I remember she told their daddy that."

"Uh-huh, Aunt Stacey said that about Tank."

We heard crash and as cream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"We are going to do it like this! I don't even like the color Alexandra wouldn't even like that color she don't want to fairies on her wall."

"Man! They at it again I already broke up one fight I'm not breaking up another one."

"Mama Jones put down the paint brush! Put it down!"

"I gotta go! Conniehey be my backup!"

Arf [I'm already ahead of you.]

"Preston is truly a blessing he did the dirty work for us without actually doing the dirty work we have the numbers of all of Tank's children with Mercedes doing _It's Unique_ let's call the ladies to do a show we gotta to run it by Unique first, keep his name out there they did an interview with Juju she was also on The KiJay Smith Show we just don't want to let it not be known, he has a little following that are giving him money he finally reached 2k."

"Just two thousand." He tuned the laptop to face him. "Didn't Alex J raise that in one day?"

"Yeah, I heard that Mercedes tried to take it down Alex J beat her to the punch or she was reported that it was a fetus running a GoFundMe account. TV show it is let's check the app to see where he is at now. He just sent a text to Mercedes phone, I'm coming to get my son. Come and get him all you want there we'll be waiting to beat that ass again."

**Denise POV**

"Girl I can't wait to get inside this house Stevie and the kids are gone, Hammy is back with his owner I can relax and just not thinking about doing anything but reading. Got that good work out in I'll call you later to plan my mini birthday party I'm bummed that they are renovating. You want to hang out? You are bus on my birthday you were free when…okay you made other plans. I'll figure out something. Bye." I threw my phone on the couch. "Where did they go? No note JT finished his homework." I opened the backdoor. "Bailey! Where is that vicious little dog nibbling on my toe like I'm some food? I told Stevie to not get them a pet. She gone too excellent I don't like her anyway. Just me, my veggie bowl and The Flash!" I ate my food catching the itis. "I'm too tired to go upstairs I'm just going to catch me in a little…zzz…_Man this is another family dream! I want to have a dream about me beating Tank! I'll just have to deal again. I love my family."_

Stevie fixed him a plate. _"Stevie! Why are you doing that? You have to wait until the rest of the guests show up to eat that goes for you too JT and TJ."_

"_Auntie I am a guest."_ He smiled. _"Want one JT?"_

"_If I were you I'd put that down you, thank you. Mercedes, Sam, Mama Evans, Pops, mommy I'm glad you call could make it to the baby shower!"_

"_We wouldn't miss this for the world! How many more weeks?"_

"_That doctor said that he could come any day now I'm anticipating his little arrival."_ Finally a dream I'm pregnant in because that last dream.

"_Where is Deja and Preston? They are coming right."_

"_She just called me they are only 4 minutes away. I wish she hurries up I'm starvin' like Marvin may TJ and I go outside to wait for them."_

"_Yeah go ahead. Stevie you got my Rolos along with the pickles and hot sauce._ What kind of craving is that, that's more along the lines of Deja, she better not be…when I was carrying her all I craved were my mother's fried chicken wings."

The door flew open. _"Deja and her belly are here! Look at how cute it is! Hi PJ Uncle JT here."_

"_I'm not pregnant! Deja's pregnant tell me that she's engaged, married or she graduated college Deja is pregnant! Oh no! This is a nightmare!"_

"_No baby she's only a sophomore!"_

"_Hi mommy, mommy, mommy….mommy.."_

"No, no, no, Deja you gotta graduate, engaged, marry, then a baby! I'm too young to be a grandma." Something wet licked my face I opened my eyes. "Who is…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I fell off the couch. "It is tasting me! Who dog is that?! Deja why do you have a dog JT you too, we aren't dog sitting for anyone. Get them two away from me. I thought we only agreed on 1 dog 1 land animal."

"Mommy Lukas just wanted to introduce himself. He's my dog. We're going up to my room I have introduce him to his cousin Conniehey."

Arf [Hi mommy.]

Deja kissed my check. "Night mommy gonna tell your granddog good night. Fine your eye don't have to twitch daddy I just want to thank you for letting Hammy eat off mommy chest. You're the best."

"Stevie you mean to tell me that you saw Hammy eating off my chest! I could have been bit had little teeth marks all over me and you is this because of no jets you still not getting no jets! I'm going to bed with the door closed! 2 dogs! Y'all can sleep here I'm going to stay with Mary." I pulled picked up my phone. "Mary, I'm coming over to spend the night, lizard! Oh never mind that is really some foolishness while I got you on the line you coming to my party, you can't! Bye. I can't stay there Simon lost his lizard she's outside in the car."

"Oh lord AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….HE'S IN THE CAR!" Stevie opened the door. "Oh Lord! Oh Lord! He's crawling on my back! He's on my back!"

"Stevie go help her go chase her down."

"Alright. Mary! Wait for me!"

I locked the door behind him. "Serves you right Stevie you are suppose to love me not feed me to the animals. I can't foolishness."

"John here is the lizard, y'all have a good night." He turned the door knob. "The door is locked the light is on, Denise baby! I know you in there." I turned off the light. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I Really I am. Denise…Denise…"

_**Friday…**_

**Dejanae's POV**

"She's up in the bedroom watching her favorite show The Flash or reading a book, I'm going to try to get her out is you guys are already there I wish I could meet up with you tomorrow will do. Okay. Bye." I walked into the bedroom. "Mom, let's go out."

"No." She blew her nose. "Everyone is busy on my birthday your father is busy, JT is busy even the Simon's lizard is busy. I can't get anyone to hang with me."

"Why am I here? I want to hang with you. Come on mommy. It can be girls day out just you and me get dressed we'll do what you want."

"Even if that means us going to the juice bar."

I faked a smile. "Yeah, the juice bar! Wooo."

"Great I'll go get dressed. What should I wear?"

"Causal will do mom we're not doing anything fancy just a mother daughter hang out day. Where is that blindfold." I opened the draws. "What is this? Eww it's vibrating. I'll just use my own. I'm traumatize I don't even want to ask."

"Ask about what? Did you go through my drawers?"

"N-No I'm going to my room to grab something I'll be right out." I grabbed the blindfold running down the stairs. "Yeah, I look good. Perfect. Mom, before you get in my car I'm going to need to blindfold you."

"No, last time I was blindfolded you, JT, and your father thought it was funny that my life was in danger! I'm not wearing a blindfold Deja the answer is no."

"You have to we're not going to a zoo, petting zoo, or any stores that has animals. Trust me on this we already got our extra pets you're safe for now if you don't like what I have planned for you, you can ground me for a month but if you love it you have to let me go out with Preston _alone_ without the little chaperons. Deal?" I extended my hand. "Shake on it you agree to it."

She sighed. "Okay, I don't know what I just agreed to but go ahead and blindfold me."

"Great!" I tied the blindfold. "Can you see anything?" I kissed Preston. "Did you see that?"

"See what I can't see anything I _am_ wearing a blindfold. Get me in this car to take me shopping I know that's what you're going to do."

"That's what you think. How did you feel when you found out that your birthday was canceled."

"I felt some kind of way, I want to tell all of them the following that they all sulk and I only have my baby girl to hang out with and Preston, I know he's here, hi Preston."

"I don't know." He mouthed. "Hi Mrs. Evans, Happy Birthday, how old are you going to be?"

"I'm in my mid 30s 3 kids I'm robbing the cradle but age Aaliyah said Age Ain't Nothing but A Number." We pulled up the building. "Why are we stopping we're here already."

"Yup, I'm going to help you out, Preston is going to lead you inside I have to use the restroom." I ran in the building. "Guys my mother is here! Preston is helping her inside once she gets in and I tell her to remove her blindfold you know what to do I'm going to count down."

"Where did she go at? Can I take this thing off now?

"In a little bit."

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She snatched of her blindfold "OH MY GOODNESS! You ….I can't…just…this isn't no foolishness! No wonder you couldn't hang out with me you were here! Who did this?!"

"ME! I love you mommy! This is my birthday present to you! I hope you have a wonderful party and night also Jenny wants me to say go back and read your DM. Here is the mic Aunt Mary."

"Thank you. What can you say about a woman like Denise? She's beautiful, confident, and goes after her dreams. Denise has a kind heart and a caring spirit. She knows what's right and holds on to it as hard as she can... Sometimes to the annoyance of some ahem- Deja but that's what makes Denise so unique, so strong, so funny, and so awesome! Sarah, your turn."

"How would I describe my friend Denise, there is only one word to sum her up, fabulous. Happy Birthday! I'm singing Up-Town Funk."

"It's my birthday and I'll be kicking off this karaoke session, give me My Prerogative."

Arf [Happy Birthday Aunt Denise]

Arf [Happy Birthday Grandma.]

Arf [Happy Birthday Grandma.]

Meow [Where is the damn cake?]

**TJ's POV**

"You want me to read this Jenny, okay. _All of you are cordially invited to the nuptials of my PawPaw and Glam-ma on tomorrow where they will be united as one. In the words of my cousin Deja this is gonna be one awkward wedding._ We'll pick up Aunt Denise karaoke party tomorrow!

**A/N: Surprise Denise! I had to do this! Happy Early birthday until tomorrow iamJLS (:**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: First thing first HAPPY BORN DAY DENISE! 25 looks good on you! Picking it up where we left off at! Let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Jenny's POV**

"What is up everyone I am here at the semi grand opening of PawPaw's juke joint Jolo flying solo we don't know if it has a name or not but anyway partying it up with the birthday girl Denise, I got to talk to her before she went into her encore performance of _My Prerogative _this is what she had to say actually she didn't say anything all she did was scream and shake both of her hands, I can tell that she's excited coming up next to perform a duet is Deja and Mary see what I did was ask them what is their favorite songs to do karaoke too imagine my surprise when they both said that they love Alicia Keys, _If I Ain't Got You_, I know who Deja is going to sing to and Mary as well we're going to listen in, go ahead!

"_Some people live for the fortune some people live just for the fame some people live for the power, yeah some people live just to play the game some people think that the physical things define what's within and I've been there before but that life's a bore so full of the superficial."_

"_Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you, Preston if I ain't got you, baby some people want diamond rings some just want everything but everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah."_

"They sound good uh-oh here comes Denise to snatch the mic from Deja's hands, oh she took off running! I would tell you to run but she might come over here to get me in line. Okay, she tossed the mic, Rachel caught it. Someone take it out her hand she's going to bore us with Broadway ditties! He got it! Dwight just gave me the thumbs up, the party is saved! Denise got a lot of presents. Dwight and Mary are up there to sing, while they do that I'm going to see what she got."

"_Baby come as you are with just your heart and I'll take you in your rejected and hurt to me you're worth what you have within"_

_Now I don't need no superstar cause I'll accept you as you are you won't be denied cause I'm satisfied with the love that you can inspire you don't have to be a star, baby, to be in my show you don't have to be a star, baby, to be in my show…"_

"Let me see what is in the first bag, it's from oh Sarah. Something from the Secret of Victoria! Smell good y'all she like smelling good. Some dog, it's a fake rat in this one. The person singing next sounds like TJ." I turned around. "It is TJ."

"_When I had you I treated you bad and wrong my dear and girl since, since you been away dontcha know I sit around with my head hangin' down and I wonder who's lovin you I, I, I, I should have never ever, ever made you cry and girl since, since you been gone dontcha know I sit around with my head hangin' down and I wonder who's lovin you…"_

"That boy sho' is good! Denise Karaoke Party Jam is going down wish you all could be here but you weren't invited so vicariously through me and the radio you are here dance it up in the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen while you frying chicken, in the bed don't matter we're going to take a special break no commercials just this an announcement."

"Thank you Jenny want you all to know that on tomorrow me and my boo, my baby the one that gave me her digits across the screen on the news are tying the knot yeah it's gonna be a big shindig if you want to come tickets are still first come first serve basis! I tasted the majority of the food everything is good especially the cake I ate all of it they're going to have to layer another. The number is…just call that and pick it up at the front door."

"Good we are back from outer of space! This party is jumping! Coming up next to sing is Gabby and Jazzy with _The Boy Is Mine…_ who they singing about."

"_Jazzy you need to give it up TJ's had about enough it's not hard to see that he is mine I'm sorry that you seem to be confused TJ belongs to me TJ is mine must you do the things you do you keep on acting like a fool you need to know it's me not you and if you didn't know it's cause it's true."_

"_Jazzy I think that you should realize and try to understand why he is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside."_

"_Gabby you can say what you wanna say what we have you can't take from the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake."_

"_Jazzy when will you get the picture you are the past his future get away it's my time to shine if you didn't know TJ is mine…_Jazzy TJ don't want you, you got JT."

"No I don't I dumped his ass last week he pushed another girl on the swings I told him not to do that! He knows better I'm back in the running for TJ, Thadmine _will_ be in full affect! Tomorrow! When we walk down the aisle isn't that right." Jazzy pushed Gabby. "What you are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to do this." Gabby walked back behind the curtain running jumping on Jazzy back. "I can't stand you…."

"In the words of Mary oh lord they are fighting! Someone get the little tikes off the stage! Gabby and Jazzy play nice! Here comes Monica and Tana to break the up, I got the next singer to the stage, we have Sarah, she's busting out the running man, already Uptown Funk! _I'm too hot, hot damn!"_

"_This hit that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer that white gold this one, for them hood girls them good girls straight masterpieces stylin', while in livin' it up in the city got Chucks on with Saint Laurent got kiss myself I'm so pretty I'm too hot (hot damn) called a police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) make a dragon wanna retire man I'm too hot (hot damn) say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) am I bad 'bout that money break it down girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo) girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo) girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo) 'cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we in the spot don't believe me just watch (come on)"_

"Enough of my POV I'm kicking it to my boy TJ, gonna look some more through her presents Denise won't mind or will she? What she gonna do with this?"

**TJ's POV**

"Mommy Ms. Sarah got vocals. Are you and daddy gonna sing a song together?"

"You want as to?"

"Yes! You and daddy got vocals I saw these two people that looked like you on that show called Glee and they sang a duet it was _Human Nature_, I know you already did it but y'all can do it again or another song. Will you?"

Daddy kissed mommy's hand. "Yes we'll sing a duet together I have the perfect song." He whispered in her ear. "You like?"

"I love it."

Arf [I want to sing.]

Arf [Me too!]

Arf [Me 3!]

"Hey Bailey, Conniehey, and Lukas where is Lord Tubbington." They turned around. "Why is Lord Tubbington near all of the cakes? He licked one!"

Meow [This is whipped icing nasty where is the buttercream!]

"Uncle Stevie." I tugged his shirt. "I need to tell you something out of ear shot of Aunt Denise, hey birthday auntie I liked your performance my lessons are working but you need to save your vocals for PawPaw's wedding."

"I am thank you TJ. What do you have to tell Uncle Stevie that you can't tell me?"

I nervously laughed. "It's between uncle and nephew no aunties allowed Glam-ma needs your assistance in picking a song to sing."

"Here I come Monica this party bumping!"

"What you got to tell me TJ?"

"Lord Tubbington has licked one of the cakes! I think it was Aunt Denise caramel cake I could be wrong might wanna go check that out."

Meow [Ooh Caramel cake!]

"_Get down, boogie oogie oogie get down, boogie oogie oogie get down, boogie oogie oogie get down…"_

"LORD TUBBINGTON GET AWAY FROM THE CAKES! You are a cat why did Brittany start you on table food I'll never understand, go ahead get down! It's okay everyone the cakes are alright! The cakes are fine!"

Someone blew into the mic. "Is this thing on? It is, this song isn't among the listed songs so I'm going to sing it anyway. Sing it with me if you know it and know it with you sing with me."

"Oh Aunt Mary is going to slay us! Sing Aunt Mary!"

"_There's a quiet storm and it never felt like this before there's a quiet storm that is you there's a quiet storm and it never felt this hot before giving me something that's taboo sometimes I think you're just too good for me you give me the sweetest taboo that's why I'm in love with you with you, you give me the sweetest taboo too good for me sometimes I think you're just too good for me."_

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Get off the stage Aunt Mary! Booooo! No one likes Sade!" I ran up on the stage. "Aunt Mary I love you but you have put the crowd to sleep. Deja is sitting on Preston's lap and Aunt Dense hasn't even moved. Look at what you did! Now I got to fix it."

"No you don't TJ fix this I love this sweet."

"Sorry boo but I got to fix this I know my little sister is asleep. Conniehey, Bailey, and Lukas come on up on stage with me we have to wake up the crowd. Jenny! Jenny! She done fell asleep standing up, _who let the dogs out!"_

"_Arf, arf arf arf arf…."_

Arf [This is my jam!]

**Alex J's POV**

Thank you TJ for getting this party back jumping again Aunt Mary must want me to kick her and that warbling mumbling Sade Aunt Denise should feel some kind of way it's her party.

"_Alex who let the dogs out..woof woof woof…"_

When is AJ coming out kick, kick, kick when is AJ coming out kick, kick, kick, kick Hey who changed the music!

"_Everyone want to thank to Deja for throwing this awesome party for her mother Mercedes and I are not trying to bring down the house but this next song she and I are going to sing means a lot to us because we are Reunited._

"_I was a fool to ever leave your side me minus you is such a lonely ride the breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad I realize I love you 'cause I want you bad, hey, hey.."_

"_I spent the evening with the radio regret the moment that I let you go our quarrel was such a way of learning so much I know now that I love you 'cause I need your touch, hey, hey."_

"_Reunited and it feels so good reunited 'cause we understood there's one perfect fit and, sugar, this one is it we both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey…"_

They better be singing about love and not about getting it on I finished redecorating a couple hours ago I don't want all my hard work to go down the drain!

**Sam's Stick: **Just to be massaged by you girl…

**Mercedes Vijayjay: **You can lick me up and down I won't say stop you can play with my two lips make 'em real hot!

*clears throat* Get out of my POV it's not y'all time to shine it's my time! I don't want to hear about either of y'all being licked or sticked! I got to call Jenny again I'm troubled by this. Cinny call Jenny.

Cinny – Call Jenny it's ringing.

"_I had a feeling she'd call me. Hello AJ and Cinny what do I owe this call?"_

Tell her I feel some kind of way about the stick and vijajay talking.

Cinny – She told me to tell you that she feels some kind of a way about the stick and vijajay talking.

"_Cinny tell that fetus if she wants to talk to me she can tell me herself hop over there better yet put me on speaker phone. AJ listen here the folk requested for a stick entry._

Tell them they not down here I am Cinny keep riding it like it's a carnival ride I fixed my machine no more stick entry until I squeeze up out of her. Hello, hello! She hung up on me! Call her back you don't hang up on the fetus!

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam is you about ready to go? We have a full day tomorrow. I'm all sung and danced out, go JT and TJ so we can get going."

"Alright."

"Denise, Sam, TJ, JT and I are about to head out we had a blast, whatever you and Stevie have planned tonight don't go too late into the morning."

"We won't. Are you and Sam going to try to squeeze one in or not?"

I bit my lip. "Can't believe I'm saying this but we got ours in last night a little stress sex always does a body good. Deja has a key already. JT tell your folks later and you'll see them tomorrow. Ray, Azimio we're leaving. Deja's curfew is 11 o'clock."

"Right she and Preston dipped out not too long ago if she's not home stand in the street wait for her then call me I'll get on her case tomorrow. Behave JT." She pulled him into a hug. "I feel fur on me. Aahh."

"Mom it's only Lukas."

"My life still was in danger. Bye guys."

"Bye." Sam grabbed my hand. "You sleepy too baby?"

"Just a little bit that soul train line did a number on me, PawPaw and his platform shoes was a risk a few hours before he says I do. Get in buckle yourselves in." He opened my door. "For you baby."

"Thank you." I pulled down the visor. "TJ buckle your seatbelt. You guys had fun?"

"Yes! Mommy was so surprised this was her first surprise birthday party there is going to be more."

"She looked surprise too her party would have been even better if Deja would have got my boy Benny the Bull."

"TJ I don't think Benny the Bull would have been good at this party, he doesn't talk."

"True but some of those performers made my ears bleed after you two sang everyone else was on slow decline makes me wish Simon would have bought Scream along."

"TJ who is scream?"

"His lizard." JT and TJ both said. "He's cool but Aunt Mary doesn't like him."

Arf [She doesn't like me either I'm not green and scaly I'm black, white and furry it runs in the family.]

Arf [You're going to have to school me on being an Evans dog.]

Arf [No problem I'll show you a few things tonight but I need my beauty sleep.]

Arf [Me too.]

"We're home! We're going to take baths, brush our teeth, _then_ we can play video games, mommy you and Alex J gonna watch them play?"

"Yes, I am." They darted in the house. "No they did not strip out their clothes going up to TJ's bathroom. Sam…"

"I got it baby, you go change out of your clothes, meet us in the game room." Sam picked up their clothes to check on them I took a quick bath meeting back up with them in the game room. "I'm going to grab some snacks go pick a game."

"We can play Mario Kart Wii or Wii Bowling? Mommy what you think?"

"I'm not playing but I like Mario Kart, its fun, quick, and hilarious."

"She's right, Mario it is I'm mini Mario."

Sam sat the snacks and drinks on the table. "Boys got some drink, pudding a few Oreos gonna have to brush your teeth again it's worth it. JT we have a rule in the game room that is knock mustache head off the road I still feel some kind of way after what he did to me."

"Baby it's just a pixelated character."

"Still...dogs tired." I nodded my head. "Feels better."

"Yes, they do. TJ throw the banana there you go."

"PawPaw's wedding do you know what he has planned, he hasn't even had a rehearsal dinner or a walkthrough this will be a catastrophe all I didn't even pick out my outfit he did _all_ of that."

"Yeah, he told me just to show up and get dressed, you know the colors, Deja helped him plan this?"

"AUNTIE I'M HOME! Oh they you four are sorry for yelling." She plopped down on the sofa. "Preston and I had fun with our little girl didn't we? Yes, we did. What's wrong? Did my mother call?"

"No, she's too busy getting doing you know what, your aunt and I were talking about PawPaw's wedding you helped him plan for it, why wasn't there a rehearsal dinner or run through?"

"PawPaw and I came to some differences he was being cheap with it, he said he wanted the cake to be an Oreo cake he caught wind that I was helping Glam-ma but he shut that down we have been out of the loop, whatever goes down tomorrow it's all him."

"Sam I'm not ready."

**PawPaw's POV**

Today is my wedding day I planned everything myself and it's going to be great! "I look sharp. This gold suit brings out my skin I look like a walking golden globe. Guys you all look great."

"PawPaw this suit isn't my size looks like I have on extra high, high waters!"

"It looks good on you turn around you got wedgie just squat it's sure to come out. How do I look?"

"Like a Magnum extra crispy." J3 pulled out his wedgie. "Where is the photographer grandpa? You need pictures to remember your wedding."

"Here." He opened the box. "Grandpa this is a throwback Polaroid! I'm not even going to ask where you are going to tell us."

"Yup, I was at the thrift store it was in one of those bags I paid $2.35 for that. Steal huh even came with the film. You can't beat that."

"Huh-huh, gramps if we are dressed in all gold too what suit does TJ…" The door opened. "Oh my!"

"Don't start with me Uncle JJ I look like a skinny Barney or a purple radish. PawPaw why did you have to get me a purple suit! I mean look at me! I can't even exhale if I do I'm probably gonna pop a button."

"You fine, let me take your photo, say JaPawnica." I snapped the photo. "Ooh it flashed in my face what's all those little dots on you, TJ you don't look so well."

"I'm good PawPaw if we look like this I wonder what the ladies look like."

"We'll see them in a little bit someone help me tie my shoes I can't bend over I'm afraid to." Puck tied my shoes. "Thank you Puck."

"No problem PawPaw why didn't you want to bend over?"

"I bent over one time before I farted and I ripped a hole in my pants I wasn't wearing any underwear so all of me was out for the ladies to see got them sewn back good."

"Daddy are you ready." Joshua busted out laughing. "I'm glad I picked my own suit you guys look terrible, TJ."

"Not me not today where is my pillow for the rings. PawPaw this is my pillow from my bed! How did you get it? I was looking for it."

"I came by one day while you were in school and I took it, you can get it back after the ceremony we're following you son. I'm the line leader."

We entered the sanctuary Mary was singing _Ave Marie._ "_Ave Maria, gratia plena__. Maria, gratia plena Maria, gratia plena Ave, ave dominus, Dominus tecum…"_

"Mary what are you singing! I thought we decided on Ava Maria!"

"Dad it is Ava Maria shush! Here they come." I stepped out in the aisle snapping a photo. "Daddy get back up here, is that a Polaroid?"

"Yup just fan the picture for me. Here Josh take some photos. Y'all look good."

"Grandpa these dresses are cheap! Got my skin all itchy glad I bought a change of clothes."

"Shush, here comes Deja and Jazzy."

"Daddy instead of flowers you got Deja and Jazzy throwing down sunflower seeds! Deja not throw hers she's cracking them spitting them in her basket. Stop for your pictures." He snapped their photos. "Here Deja fan this, nice bow." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm not the one that picked it out. Oh my goodness! PawPaw! What did you do to Monica's dress?! What song is she coming down the aisle to?"

"I let hammy do it up. You like. Drunk In Love…_ She been drinking, she been drinking she get filthy when that liquor get into her I been thinking, I been thinking why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby? I want you, na na why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby? I want you, na na.._"

"He nibbled holes in the breast part! Here breast are!" I patted his shoulder. "This is too much!"

"It's just right. I like it baby."

She nudge in my side. "Herbie your damn hamster nibbled holes in my dress! I know he's here! He ran out the dress."

"Go ahead son let's get this over with. We are here today to join these two in holy matrimony I did have a full thing written out but I'm tweaking the service, Denise is going to come sing a selection and segue right into the another song as the light the unity candle."

"_Nuts! Hot nuts! Anybody here wanna buy my nuts? Selling nuts, hot nuts I've got nuts for sale ah, they tell me your nuts is mighty small best to have small nuts than no nuts at all selling nuts, hot nuts, you buy 'em from the peanut man look what you can get cheap! Only five cents boys! Nice and brown, too! Everybody's crazy about my nuts! Selling nuts! Hot nuts! Anybody here wanna buy my nuts? Selling nuts, hot nuts I've got nuts for sale now you see that man all dressed in brown he's got the hottest nuts in town selling nuts, hot nuts, you buy 'em from the peanut man… Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on.."_

"My heart will go on! Daddy say your vows so y'all can kiss. This is some foolishness. There go hammy!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."Denise and Mary ran out the building. "Oh Lord! He's running after us!"

"Hammy is eating him some sunflower seeds. Monica I knew from the moment you sent me your number that you were my boo I'm thankful for Tank showing up to the station if so I would have never met you."

"Herbie the love of my life I love you, you make me want to go out and redo this wedding over tomorrow you, you are loveable, caring, and cheap, you can't keep a pet alive to save your own life. I look forward to spending the rest of your days with you."

"TJ the rings."

"Catch granddaddy." He tossed the rings.

"Daddy you go these rings from the machines at the grocery store! Here slide them on your fingers! Rings y'all the wed. PawPaw you may now kiss your bride! I know pronounce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Herbie Jones Esquire III."

**A/N: PawPw is married now! I wonder what Tank is up too. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: The fetus wants to kick off my chapter so here is AJ. *kick, kick, kick, kick twirls in the belly* I just wanted to kick my fans you know what I mean y'all can't get enough of me I'm down here with Cinny partying it up like it's 1999 or whatever year it is. Jenny wants me to say let's go any purchases y'all want let me know…what you mean no. *kick kick* Sorry I just had to kick Jenny she's being rude right now okay go read I'm going to call Jenny you better answer your phone. *KICK*  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

"Today will be the second best day of school, Uncle Stevie teaching the class about video games is number 1 and today is the field trip to the pumpkin patch, J3 is coming with me today. You wanna be in my group Mikey G, Malachi and Max?"

"Yeah, I want to but what about your boo Gabby. She gonna be in there too?"

"I don't know it's trouble on the swings I know Glam-ma is coming with Jazzy she might pick Gabby to be in her group she can fix their lives. I got to ask Ms. Toles a question be right back." I walked over to her desk. "Ms. Toles I have to ask you something."

"What do you have to ask me TJ?"

"Do you have a boo?"

"TJ, why would you ask me that?" She stood up. "Did Mikey G put you up to this?"

"No way this is all TJ."

I shrugged. "What? I'm asking for my cousin J3 he's been having a lot of misses more than hits my glam-ma burned him for my PawPaw they got married a few weeks ago, Ms. Sarah didn't give him the time of day, you cute and pretty. I'm just trying to help him out."

"Well…"

"Hey guys M to the 3rd power! Where never mind I see him" He poked in my side. "TJ my favorite little cousin, who is this?" He removed his hat. "Aren't you going to introduce me to her?"

"Sure…J3 this is my teacher Ms. Toles, Ms. Toles my cousin J3."

He kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you TJ told me his teacher was cute but he meant drop dead gorgeous."

"Thank you J3 you can remove your lips off my hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just lost in the beauty that is Ms. Toles, TJ go back to your table I'm going to help her with attendance if she doesn't mind." He picked me up setting me down. "Run off TJ."

I whispered in his ear. "I put in a good word for you J3 don't mess this up if you do I can't help you anymore."

"How is he doing?"

"He's trying to hard he needs to act cool, hi glam-ma!" I gave her a hug. "How was your honeymoon with PawPaw?"

"We went to separate places he went to the local beach I went to the Bahamas I was not having a staycation in my city after that wedding I felt some kind of way. The cake was Oreo cookies and you couldn't get another! I said I wasn't going to dwell on it, calm down Monica, Jazzy, get off that boy!"

"Thank God it's not me!" I returned to my table. "Mikey G tell me how it was being in Jazzy arms."

"You should have told me she has a tight grip she kissed me on my cheek. I'm going to catch cooties!"

"I've been kissed a lot of times by Jazzy and Gabby I haven't catch cooties it was my birthday party that's when I knew that Gabby and Jazzy were crazy over me!"

"Nooo way! How does Gabby kiss?"

"Pretty good and don't get any ideas Malachi those lips belong to me!" I shook my fist. "I mean it you can have Jazzy."

He slouched in his chair. "I'll wait kissing at that serious anyway."

"Class today we are going to the pumpkin patch, TJ's cousin is going to take attendance you know the drill. J3 take it away."

"Cool. Ms. Toles is present." He blew a kiss. "And my future with everything in between she can ring my bells." Glam-ma tossed a book at his feet. "Who is throwing books?"

"Darn it I was aiming towards his head. J3 take the attendance and stop flirting I'm going to give Ms. Toles your number I promise this time."

"Mala…what you mean this time? You didn't give Sarah my number no wonder she didn't call or text me back you wrong about that yet you can air your phone number over the news stringing us guys along then have all your goodies out on Sam and Mercedes couch!" J3 nervously laughed. "Sorry class she had some snacks out not _her_ goodies. Right TJ."

"I don't recall y'all can stop looking at me. Geesh!"

Ms. Toles took the attendance sheet. "Thank you J3 for somewhat helping I'll do the rest you can sit down." She brushed her forehead. "I'm going to have to remember to take my pills along with me. TJ remind me will you." I gave her thumbs up. "Thank you. "She took the rest remainder of the attendance. "Everyone is here I'm going to run this down to the main office in the meantime Monica you can read a book that came highly suggested by Max, it's called, _Where Will Went…The Big Story of little Sperm! _Everyone sit on the mat."

"_Willy was a little sperm, he lived inside Mr. Browne, he lived inside Mr. Brown just here…he lived with 300 million spery and they all lived in Mr. Brown at the same address. At school Willy wasn't very good at sums 54 + 135 um 10. But he was very good at swimming so was Butch. Soon it would be time for the Great Swimming Race. Willy practiced every day"_

"And so did Mr. Brown he was playing with himself."

"_But so did the other 300 million sperm and so did Butch. But there was only one prize – a beautiful egg the egg was inside Mrs. Bowne. At last the day of the Great Swimming Race arrived. The teacher gave them all a pair of goggles and a number and two maps. The first map showed inside Mr. Brown, the second showed inside Mrs. Browne, so sperm get those maps ready the race is coming up. That very night Mr. and Mrs. Browne joined together. The teacher cried, "Go!" and the Great Swimming Race Began." _Abby raised her hand. "Yes, Abby."

"That little shriveled up limp thing, that's a dick I only know because I overheard my mommy and doing it and she said, "your dick is so big deeper", how deep does it go?"

"The buses are here!"

"Aunt Denise would call those two parts touching a gateway mommy and daddy gateway each other all of the time."

**Unknown POV**

"Tank called me saying he and his wife are on their way his buddy couldn't make it yeah, I don't know what to talk about just start at the top work my way in. They just pulled up I'll call you back." He opened the door. "Welcome hello, nice to see you again Tank and you are."

"I'm Mrs. Tank." She hugged him. "I liked what you did with the place it far better than what Mercedes did to it."

"Right Mercedes didn't do much she let my son just rip and run around drawing on the walls. Did you see any of that?"

"No, I didn't. Here is your rent it's all there I have some light refreshments for us." Tank opened all the cabinets. "You don't have any booze up in here. We like to drink! You got glasses, Sarah pour him a cup."

"No, no, no I don't drink. What are you looking for?"

"Like I told you I was looking for some booze." Tank opened the microwave. "Checking for some food."

"All the food is on the table you trying to really see if I'm a detective or not, I told you guys once that I'm not. Believe me on this for real!"

"Okay, if you say so you will take this drink." He filled it to the top. "Here drink it."

"But…."

"Motherfucker drink this drink. Now!" Tank put it in his hand. "Put it to your lips. Open. Gulp this shit down. There you go. Cover your mouth while you are coughing. Tell us do you know Mercedes."

"No." He covered his mouth. "I don't know her."

"Are you sure?" Tank picked up unknown's phone. "I can look through your contacts and won't see her."

"Yeah go ahead. She's not in there."

Tank handed the phone off to Sarah. "Here look through this. This house isn't bugged is it?"

"No, no it's not bugged, why are you over there by my plants? I just watered them look at the floor."

"Get a mop clean that up you'll be alright." He poured him another cup. "Drink this don't say shit. Tell Me where does Mercedes lives at?"

"I don't know." He smacked him. "For real I don't know her! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm just playing with you sorry about smacking you I needed to take out my frustrations on someone and I can't hit my wife." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just recovering from being beat up on, sit down. I was at the mall doing some shopping I hired my own PI because they hired one to follow me but I found him out you know this day after I hired mine, his name was Skip they beat him up we've been laying low so my bumps could come down and Sarah ran into the door."

"Wow, wow that's bad. Is this the first time you've beat?"

"Fuck no! This is the first time they got me this good! See we're trying to …."

"Why are you pulling him out the door?" Sarah pulled Tank out the door. "Where are you guys going?"

"Something came up we'll see you next month. Bye!"

I closed the door. "Did you see her pull him? I wonder what that was about. Did I act cool? What you mean cool enough they mentioned Mercedes and TJ's name. I just need enough information to send to them. I'm laying low like Tank was why he lies on the number of times he got his ass beat like I'm not trolling his twitter he ranted about all of his beat downs remember that time we both talked to Sam and he mentioned Tank I started following him then. The interview he said Mercedes was a liar the truth is going to come out, she pregnant with is kid she did _It's Unique_ the baby is Sam this guy is delusional mess he don't know which lie he's going to stick to today or tomorrow. I'll talk to you tomorrow I gotta clean my damn floors. Can't believe I drank that stuff, it's nasty. Yuck."

**Deja's POV**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I have to learn this monologue and song by tomorrow but I'm out with Preston now we're at the mall eating some cheesy bacon fries. I'll call you later. Bye Anna. Doesn't it feel good to be alone without my brother and my mini boo?"

"Yeah, it does no one blocking my lap." He patted. "Come sit this feels as good at the first time, as in you sitting on my lap I don't want your mother reading this to get any ideas that we, well you know."

"Don't talk about her she and I had it out because of my outfit among other things you, saying the last date we went out on that you should have come to the door to greet her. You greeted her once you know how she looks."

"I do and when we get married I know what to look forward to." He kissed me on the cheek. "That's the only kiss we can do, are those approved or is that a gateway."

"I don't know. Open up don't lick my finger."

"Sorry, just it was there. I want to tell you something very important."

"Look at you sitting on laps and shit." He pulled out the chair sitting down. "Care to slide your fine self on to mine."

"No Tank! Why are you here?"

"Did I ask you shit? Wait, you are Preston! I knew your ass look familiar, where your mother at and my son Pierre."

"His name is Parker! You think a guy like you with multiple kids would know their names."

"If they mother's let me see my sons spend one on one time with them, like your Aunt Mercedes, where she lives at?"

"Tank don't I'm not telling you a thing." He ate one of my fries. "How dare you stick your nasty hands in my fires, I don't even want them anymore."

"I thought you were done with them, these are good too. Want me to buy you another?"

"No, I want you to leave us the hell alone that's what I would like for you to do. Anyway as I was saying for this filthy roach showed up."

"Who you calling a roach? It better not be me who are you calling?"

"My mother! Why are you running?! Come back!" I sat down my phone. "I wasn't calling her to begin with. I love you Pres…"

"_Deja, I see you and Preston you better hop off his…"_

"Mommy Tank! He ran that way! Go! Go! Go! He touched my face! Get my stuff and your stuff she's gonna be awhile. What did you have to tell me?"

"I'm thinking about transferring to SDSU."

"What? That's too close to home baby! I have to change your mind back to stay where we at!"

**Mercedes POV**

"You got a break in your workday you decide to call me, you should have come home, you're busy that's right you have a meeting then you guys are off to the east coast. TJ and J3 been home for like a half hour he had a blast at the pumpkin patch he's knocked out sleep on the couch. He got a huge pumpkin he wants us to carve it today. We can do it when you come home on Sunday, no there haven't been any more packages delivered for Alex J. I love you too, bye. Where is my sleepyhead?"

"Amen. Yes! There are some puddings since I've started charger one hasn't gone missing since. Here I am." He sat on the stool. "You talked to daddy already are we going to carve the pumpkin today?"

"We're going to do that on Sunday when daddy returns from his game what we can do is go get your costume, would you like that?"

"Uh-huh. I want to be Captain America!"

"What am I hearing about Captain America?"

"Ray that's what I want to be for Halloween mommy and I are going to Party City to get my costume, are you going to join us?"

He slid $2 across the table. "Of course I am but first I'm getting me two puddings TJ one for now and letter."

"Okay nice doing business with you, yes mommy."

"You charged your Uncle Puck $2 for one pudding why does Ray get a discount?"

"It wasn't fair to charge him full price for the ones that take without paying. I saw Uncle Puck take a pack of puddings even though they paid me over $100 and more it still doesn't come to the fact that he's stealing. I'm done."

"Go change your shirt and we'll be out." Ray sat on the counter. "Get down from there."

"Alright, TJ looked good in his uniform why you want him to go change?"

I sighed. "Ray call me crazy but I believe that Tank has moved him and his Tank Unit down here and he's going to pop at any moment. Tank was at the party Deja went to, Sarah and Shane at the zoo, the mall, Sam and I ran into Sarah at Pottery Barn I have yet to see him I don't want to see him but I will I don't know when. You don't know how many days I don't want to send TJ to school in fear that he may not come home. If anything happens to my child I will be no good."

"This is a good shirt mommy?"

"Yes, it is. Let's go. Ray you are driving. We'll be waiting for you in the car."

"LOGAN! I WENT TO THE PUMPKIN PATCH TODAY I ROAD THE DONKEY, WE HAD HAY RIDES, MILKED A COW! IT WAS AWESOME! WHEN YOU GOING?"

"WE GOING TOMORROW! WE CAN CARVE OUR PUMPKINS TOMORROW! CAN WE AUNT MERCEDES?!"

"We'll see, hi Rachel we're off to Party City, care to join us?"

"No, Logan can go!" He ran across the street. "Logan take off your uniform shirt."

"I will. I will. Hi Aunt Mercedes, hi AJ when you gonna buy me something?" AJ kicked. "I take that as a yes are you happy your granny has moved out here. She didn't kick."

"That's because she's not happy. J3 where is Azimio?"

"He's not coming I'm coming, I'll hop in the back with the boys. Mercedes let me tell you about TJ's teacher, TJ put in a good word for me, I help take attendance I slipped her my number and get this she actually text me! I wasn't going to trust Monica she don't be delivering."

"That's J3 I'm going to have to pay Stevie up he bet me $100 that wouldn't get TJ's teacher number by Halloween you showed me."

"Don't pay Stevie pay me I made it happen, Mercedes we're going to do up the house like a haunted house? We should have Tank picture as the one of the ghosts."

"Yeah and we can have Sarah's knot as one of the decorations we can chop off a something of a piñata and put BAOUK glue some fruit, what you think?"

"Hi five TJ I like that. You think we can score a bus I'll call Artie we can put some feet under there instead of playing_ The Munsters_ or_ Thriller_, we'll play I Will Survive all those that agree hands raise!" TJ, Logan, and J3 raised their hands. "We all agree it's going to happen."

"That is not going to happen! No, I'll agree on Sarah's knot but that's it. Ray drop us off in front of the store I don't feel like walking. Right here is fine. Out stand right there hold hands J3 come with us. Inside hold on to the side of the cart Logan you know what you are dressing up as?"

"Yes, I'm gonna be Spiderman!"

"That's a good costume." J3 stepped in front of me. "Wassup J3 surprise to see me? Hi, TJ and Logan, hi baby."

"My mommy is not your baby she's daddy baby!"

"Okay, okay, put this is Tank baby."

TJ and Logan smacked his hand. "Shane keep your hands to yourself none of this belongs to you somewhere before I toss you there."

"I'm going I'm going. Bye boo."

"TJ I didn't know that I'd see you here what costume are you getting…."

**Alex J's POV**

Nothing went down this chapter for me to put in my two cents but I still feel some kind of way that Jenny hung up on me so, I hit up The Family DM on twitter to see if Aunt Mary, Aunt Denise, or Deja had the opportunity to talk to Jenny, Deja said that she would help me if I buy her a romper and a cardigan she'd help me get in contact with her so imma help my cousin out. I'm going to send it to mommy and daddy house Aunt Denise won't know otherwise.

**Shane's POV**

"Tank, you sound out of breath! She on your tail again you just can't win, listen I'm up here in Party City and looking through the costumes Mercedes and TJ came in, together of course she had her bodyguards with her I know what school TJ goes to. No, I didn't ask him he saw a friend yeah. It's not too far from where we stay at. We'll go look at it later bye."

**A/N: Uh-oh what now. We'll find out until tomorrow iamJLS!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Mini chapter here! What's going on now?! Let's find out!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"Daddy, why did you call that play you know their defense is running the nickel defense and you'd call that play?!" TJ tossed his sock at the TV. "I can't!"

"Neither can I you know you are not supposed toss any item off your person towards the screen. Go get it. What is the score?"

"Bengals 27 Charges 14 they just intercept it! I can't with this daddy run the ball next time! Mommy can me and Conniehey go outside to play."

"No, I want you to stay inside so I can keep an eye on you."

"Mommy you can keep an eye on me outside too I have not been out to play since Tuesday anyone that wants to play with me has to come inside. Why? Is it because we ran into Shane?"

I choked on my drink. "Well, no it's not because of him I just want to spend some time with you."

"We spend time together all of the time, please! You're smothering me."

"What do you know about smothering? Where did you hear that from? I'm not something you TJ I just want you to be safe Ray, Azimio and J3 are asleep Uncle Stevie is out building the dogs living quarters so it's just you, me, Alex J, Conniehey, and daddy on TV." I raised his chin with my hand. "Okay."

"Okay. How is Alex J doing?"

"She's doing fine just growing and growing buying things another package came for her from Forever 21 then her credit card bill came in the mail yesterday she's at her limit of 2k she needs to pay."

"She got a credit card and hasn't purchased me anything! Alexandra, how could you? I love you! I know I said you were a boy but can you buy me something I want this FiLIP watch it's pretty cool you can call people and…"

"TOUCHDOWN CHARGERS! Passing play 65 yards! Hi-five! Woo we are back in this thing see baby you wanted to give up watching you can't give up on anything you have to see it through. Hi Deja."

"Deja boo!" TJ hugged her. "I was just thinking about you mommy said that a package came from Forever 21 I think AJ bought you something."

"Yes, Alex J got my cardigan and romper, thank you itty bitty cousin. It's the perfect size too I'm going to put it on right now." She opened her coat. "This is the approved outfit mom picked out for me it sucks!"

"I think it looks nice."

"Well, I don't I'll be down in a minute." She went upstairs. "Conniehey out the bathroom! You have a bowl of water downstairs."

Arf [This is so much better. I'm gone. What? Don't give me that look."

"Conniehey you know better the toilet isn't your source of hydration off the couch your Aunt Denise is on her way over I texted her about Deja. Might want to run and get her pudding you know kisses for puddings."

"Uh-huh follow me Conniehey you need fresh water not toilet water."

The doorbell rang. "Denise you got your key!"

"No, I just ran I didn't grab my shoes or nothing Jesus I was just about to get me a cold pop!" I wobbled over to the door. "Thank you sorry about getting you up off the couch you looked comfortable. TJ you got my pudding I'll give you your kiss in a minute, where mis Conniehey. Aaaahhhh. He rubbed up against me!"

Arf [Hehehehe I love doing that. She gon' pet me one day just not today Bailey and Preston snuck me some more of your underwear you'll pet me eventually.]

"Who is screaming?" J wiped his eye. "I should have known that it was Denise want me to take Conniehey out the house play outside for a little while?"

"Yes! I want to play outside. Aunt Denise rain check on the kiss I'm going with J3."

"J3 keep a close eye on him. Alright." He placed $1 on the counter. "For my pudding."

"Aunt Mercedes here I come!" Deja singsong. "How do I….oh lord! Mommy, hey! D-Don't this is just a romper. You like it?"

"No, take it off I know you didn't spend my hard earned money on this whatever money your father gave you better not have purchased this."

"I did not I asked my little cousin to get me this she did! This looks good this is a number I will be wearing on campus, Mother May I won't be there to say this is gateway, me blinking is a gateway, me breathing is a gateway. What isn't a gateway?"

"Deja none of those are gateways maybe blinking and the fluttering of the eyes, change back to the approved outfit it looked nice on you." Deja folded her arms stomping up the stairs. "Stomp one more time on a step see what I do no mumbling or eye rolling I feel that you know what walking might be a gateway if she's swaying her hips I got to rewrite the rules. Been meaning to get around here but I'm busy grading papers and practicing with the debate team finally got a week where I could kick back, what you been up to?"

"I sick of these "gateways", I just want a laptop myself. I could use an Apple but that might be a gateway too, oh lord I'm sounding like mom Preston's Adam's apple gateway. Me asking Preston what type of ice cream is his favorite and she'll be like "that's a gateway you don't need to be asking him those types of questions", I can't my boo can't come back here! I'll be on radar. Gateways are everything!"

"Nothing much don't really want to go out TJ and I had pajama day the last two days well we got dressed today although we didn't go anywhere."

"Having mommy and son weekend in sounds like fun, you look tired."

I yawned. "I am. I really I haven't been getting much sleep since I've ran into Shane I know Tank isn't far off."

"You'll be right, Deja and Preston were at the mall hanging out I was out there too I needed some leggings I'm about to leave she calls me saying that Tank is in the food court. I made a mad dash there chasing him lost sight of him because this lady was trying to sell me some demon possessed porcelain dolls! I got up out that mall went right home so he's in the area."

"I knew it."

"He lives in the area. Hi Denise." Puck grabbed a handful of popcorn sitting down. "That little piece I put on the PI car come to find out it's Tank's car Lucky and I been by there some apartment building."

"Of course he moves down here had Sam and I moved to the east coast he'd move their too. Puck before you came in I was telling Denise that I ran into Shane some kid from the party spotted TJ, you know when we go out after school I have TJ remove his school uniform shirt, I bet money he called Tank to tell him that is the school TJ goes to."

"You'd win I did see them at the catholic school so he's looking for TJ, I got to move my plan up to do what I want to do."

"What is it?"

"I can't say but it's happening soon. Don't worry I'm going to get him." He patted my shoulder. "Trust me on this."

"He better get him or I'll be right there standing in the gap to cut him. It just hit me that Deja said her little cousin purchased her that romper me and Alex J about to have a strong discussion she."

**Alexandra J's POV**

_"I don't appreciate that you are sitting in the womb starting trouble in the real world and when you come out there will be a strong discussion waiting on her..."_

*rolls eyes stick in ear plugs*Deja told me something like this would happen that's okay I got Preston address with his fine self. Is she done talking Cinny?

Cinny – No your aunt is still going in.

Figures I need to see if I can get TJ that watch he wants, I can buy it for him but mommy and daddy got to put it on their plan.

"T_o go over gateways and non approved clothing and behavior do you understand your Aunt Denise Alex J? If so kick."_

If I kick you is that a gateway? I'm not going to kick."

Cinny –KICK!

Cinny! You and me gonna fight once I get this darn umbilical cord you lucky I'm like this for a few more weeks. I'll see you at 3 o'clock!

**TJs POV**

"Play where I can see you I'm going over here to the picnic table to call your teacher, see if she want to meet up after school one day for a little tutoring session."

"Okay J3 ask her to tutor you in everything because you need all of the help you can get."

"Lil'cuz you are going to learn from me that I am a ladies man!" He popped his collar. "You gonna ask me to help you one day."

"I probably won't as you see I get the ladies all ready. Just one pout of my cheeks or a wink they swoon you gonna need me how did you think you got Ms. Toles number I'm her favorite student. I'm her class son. Conniehey let's go for a walk."

"Hello, Hey Ms. Toles…nothing just outside talking to you TJ's over there playing."

"Hi TJ." Chey hugged me. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you most the week I even knocked on the door to ask if you could come outside to play your mommy said that you couldn't."

"My mommy saw my daddy friend and she's been keeping me in the house only reason I'm outside now is because that fool over there is suppose to be watching me."

"Hahaha yeah, I know I was just showing off for you." J3 flexed his muscle. "See this big gun yeah I lift weights."

I rolled my eyes. "More so picking up weight! You want to join Conniehey and me for a walk we're just going down to the park."

"Chey!"

"I'm sorry I got to go to evening service. I'll see you in school on Monday. I'll be your buddy."

"Okay. Conniehey we're almost there, glad I got a ball with me." I threw the ball. "Go long!"

Arf [That was good throw; throw it again but this one with an arch.]

"Go again! Fetch! Good Boy! Nice catch Conniehey. This ball is going to go long. Bring it back! Conniehey that's not where the ball went! Bring me the ball! What are you sniffing at?"

Arf Arf [A little box and a mini Lord Tubbington!]

"Aww…Conniehey you found a kitten, where is your mommy? Huh?" I picked up the box. "She left you all alone you are so cute."

Meow Meow

"Yeah, I know what am I going to name you? You look like Simba, you like the name Simba."

Meow

"Okay your name is Simba, Conniehey what you think of your new little brother? Think mommy gonna let me keep him."

Arf [Simple answer TJ, No.]

"Hi TJ, what do you have there?"

"A-A kitten can't you see it what kind of a question is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to make sure you knew what you had there. Do you know who it belongs to?"

"It's a stray it doesn't belong to anyone. I found him first named him and everything. His name is Simba, isn't that right cutie."

"Why don't you come with me so we can clean this little one up before you take him home to your mommy? Sounds good it has some gunk in his ears need to get that fixed."

"Okay."

**Mercedes POV**

"I haven't heard a peep out of TJ in a while I'm going out here to check on him." I opened the door. "TJ! Conniehey! Where are you two?! J3 is still on the phone." J3."

"…so you like that huh?"

"J3!" I screamed. "I know you hear me."

"Yeah, I do, hold on boo. I put the phone on mute, what you want?"

"Where are TJ and Conniehey?"

"He over there." He pointed by the gate.

I smacked him upside the head. "J3, TJ isn't here the gate is open! I told you to watch him! TJ!" Denise, Stevie, Ray, Azimio, Deja, and JT ran outside.

"What's going on?"

"Baby I'm going to have to call you back, something just went down. What?" I wiped my tears. "TJ's missing."

**A/N: Oh no! Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I can crack my wrist but while on this FaceTime call with myhiggins25 (Mary) she's not too fond of that she just burped she said excuse me. Anyway this ditty tweak is inspired by Zini that's how the fic goes, that how the fic goes a mini tweak of a Janet Jackson classic! Let's just go!  
**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"J3 how could you?! You had one job to do and that was watch TJ play and you couldn't do that!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Fuck your sorry J3 that's my son! My son, he's gone because of you." I punched him in the chest. "He's gone! I-I s-s-should have t-t-told…"

"I'm…"

I smacked his hands away. "Get off me J3! I'm blaming no one but me! I shou…I-I need to sit down."

"We should call the cops."

"We can't he hasn't been missing long enough for us to contact them, does anyone remember what he had on last?"

"J3 you out here boo loving with someone that probably doesn't love you! Mercedes let's get you inside I suggest you start walking in the direction that leads to street."

"C-Conniehey is missing too you don't think…that."

"Let's calm down everyone sit down we're going to bring ourselves from 100 to a low 99 and 98. Denise said that Conniehey is missing too wherever Conniehey is at TJ is there too they are like peas in a pod Conniehey would not let anything happened to TJ. Before we go to look for TJ we're going to have prayer, who is going to lead it."

"I'll lead it; I need my baby to come home safe. Father we lift up TJ to you in prayer and pray for his safe return. In Jesus name Amen."

"Amen, everyone let's go! Spread the word to the people in the neighborhood they know TJ so they'll be helpful to search for him he couldn't have gone far! J3 you are coming with me."

Mary helped me inside. "Mercedes everything will be fine TJ will come back safe and sound I know it! Believe! Just believe."

"Hello! Where is everyone going? We're just coming back from shopping! Mary, what's wrong? Mercedes baby sit up." She wiped my tears. "What's wrong?"

"TJ is missing."

"Mommy." I collapsed in her arms. "Tank's got him."

"I'm going to kill him! No, no, no Mary take your hands off me, Dwight let's roll! We're not coming back until Tank is dead." Daddy and Dwight kissed me on the cheek. "We got this. Does Sam know?"

"_Spell my name Sam…"_ I opened one eye. _"Spell it! You feel soo good you like it when I grind on you."_

"What in the hell kind of ringtone is that?!"

"H-Hello Sam, hi baby. What's wrong? I-I-I…" His mother took my phone. "I can't tell him."

"Hi son, um we just got back and TJ is missing."

"WHAT DO YO MEAN HE'S MISSING? ARE WE SURE ABOUT THIS?! HAVE YOU ALL CHECKED THE HOUSE! PUT MERCEDES BACK ON THE PHONE! I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" She handed me the phone. "Mercedes! H-He's missing."

"Y-Yes Sam, he-he was o-o-outside with J3 and C-Conniehey was with him h-he's gone too. Sam, Sam, say something! Hello, the call dropped."

"I'll call him back, Mary you get our husbands on the phone call them back I don't want anything to happen to the both of them. Mary where are you going?"

"I'm going to beat Tank ass! I'll call you back once I play my tambourine solo over him! _Tank won't be a survivor I'm going to kill him he won't' survive he's not a survivor."_

**Puck's POV**

"TJ's missing?" I pulled over. "Mercedes thinks Tank has him but y'all don't know that's reason enough….what hold up a car with a hatchets hanging out the window just flew by me and the driver was singing the clean version of PawPaw's remix of War."

"That's Denise. She's going to get Tank, here comes Stevie, and J3." JJ blew his horn. "JJ, Santana, Dwight and Joshua! Everyone is supposed to be looking for…oh lord here comes Mary playing the tambourine who is steering the wheel."

Simon waved. "Simon, Simon takes the wheel you won't take it from my hand I'm not letting go until I get the chance to roll over Tank, Simon takes the wheel! Only 4 of you are looking for TJ, Stacey is there too. Alright if you find him call us or send out a group text does Sam know, he does, okay. Alright bye."

"I'm going to call J3 to see how he went missing."

"Yeah you do that while I'll catch up with the caravan!" I blew my horn. "Move! Get out the way! Get out the way! I'm driving here!"

"J3 yeah, you were on the phone with his teacher the gate was opened. Why you boo loving?! You have a lot of ground to make up for, I can't with you right now." Lucky tossed his phone. "I don't even want to answer it. I don't want it in my hands. You know Mercedes is losing it right about now."

"Yeah FUCK! I should have stayed back to watch TJ none of this would have happened. Dammit!"

**Alex J's POV**

"_I got to stay busy. TJ what do you…he's not here. Mommy I…"_

"_Sshh baby Mary you fix dinner Mercedes I told you to not do anything. Sit down you have to get yourself together you have to keep your strength for Alexandra. TJ will be back home._

Cinny – What's going on? Where did TJ go? Is Mercedes hormones no the weird level no she's normal.

"_Mom do you know how it feels to have your child missing…"_

Cinny – Oh no! TJ is missing! I got to wake up Alex to tell her. Alex J wake up I got some bad news to tell you.

What is it? I was having my beauty nap before dinner? What's going on?

Cinny – TJ is missing.

TJ! Not my brother! Tank got him! Cinny get me some tissue! *blows nose* Where are you at?! Marco! *kick* Marco! Say Polo! You got mommy and me going through the motions right now. I'm too young to be going through this! I'm just a baby. Cinny hand me more tissue bring the whole roll. TJ please be safe! So I can kick you again! *kick* My kicks are the same! TJ where you at? Where you at? Please be with Tank so Aunt Denise, Aunt Santana and Aunt Mary can do some permanent damage! Hell everyone can do some damage! Where are my nunchucks? Let me get my twirl on….ow! I hit myself. That's okay I'm Fetus Strong!

**Tank's POV**

"Got 'em put that's good where I'm at it's nice out here no one knows where I'm at I can lay low until it's time for me to reemerge again. I'll see you soon bye." I turned off my phone. "Yes! I can get me a nap in I'm tired as all hell." I climbed in the backseat dozing off.

"That's his car check that bitch to see if he's in there." The door opened. "He's in there wake your ass up." She smacked me across the face. "This isn't a dream or a nightmare this is reality! Where is TJ? We been by that shack you call a home Shane or trick ass Sahara is there you out here in no man's land."

"Get his ass up out of there." Lucky and Puck tossed me out my car. "Stand up! Help his ass up."

"Oh, shit! You guys are hurting me! There go my boo Denise. I puckered my lips. "Where is my kiss at?"

"Right here."

"Ow fuck! The hell you spraying my face! Is that mace? What I do to deserve this? Someone is pulling down my pants you grabbing my dick it getter go ow! She cutting my dick?"

"Quinn let go of his small ass dick! You can cut it after he's unconscious, where is TJ?" I smiled. "Why the fuck are you smiling this isn't a smiling situation his mother wants him to return home. We know you got him."

I laughed. "I don't have him. Yet." Puck punched me in my stomach. "You punch like a girl."

"Oh I punch like a girl! That some bullshit you just trying to save face we've all fucked you up before Mary stop playing the tambourine! It's not time for your solo yet!"

"Puck let him go." Denise chopped my leg. "He's down! Free for all. Get him!"

"Hey ow! Don't she got my dick! She cutting my dick!"

Joshua and some dude kicked me in my side. "Don't worry about it you don't need it anyway! You rapist! You fool! You piece of shit! You scum! You don't deserve to live! Where is our grandson?"

"Fuck you mean your, who is he?"

"Everyone off him! Help him up! Quinn leave the knife in there." J3 and Stevie picked me up. "I'm Sam's father and you got his son where is he at so we can take him back home."

I spit out blood. "First thing first TJ is my son, my blood runs through his veins get it straight old man."

"Papa Evans drop him. Drop him I haven't sharpened my hatchet for nothing! Santana is starting a fire so we can throw him and his mini Tank up in there."

"Baby I love to see you like this. I'm off of being grounded from the jets you know it's been a minute I've been handling things myself."

"Stevie! Stop airing out…"

"No wonder daddy has had all the time in the world to play video games. Mommy shop hasn't be.."

Denise snapped her hand. "Jeremiah T….see I didn't even get your full name out you know better. Deja keep the kids up there. Call Preston! He needs to be in on this!"

"Pres…FUCK!"

"Shut up! Where is Parker brother at?! I know you got him! Where is he?"

"I don't have." Heels lit a match tossing it at my feet. "FIRE! FIRE!" I rolled on the ground. Why didn't you put me out? I was on fire."

"So! Denise you and the ladies along with all the guys head back to search for TJ we all can't beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Puck! No! I want to stay I haven't used my good hatchet! This has Tank name written all over it. You see it."

"Yeah, I do but you can use it another time, maybe continue to look for TJ." He tossed her my keys. "Go look through their shack anything that looks like it will help us take it. Go, you too Stevie I don't you need here to witness what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stevie go! J3 you too…go." They all left it was just me Lucky, and Puck. "They're gone what are you going to do?"

"This…"

**KAPOW**

**Sam's POV**

I ran in the house. "Mercedes!" I ran upstairs into the bedroom. "Mercedes." I pulled in a hug. "Have you heard anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. It's getting late I-I don't…"

"Shhh don't think that! He's coming home. Where is everyone? I know you aren't home alone?"

"No, they are still out looking for TJ. Sam he's gone."

"Mercy he's not. TJ is going to come home remember when he took a walk with PawPaw and we thought it was bad he came back, he'll come back this time."

"Mercedes someone…. Sam! When did you get were you the one who left the door open?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mama Jones. I just wanted be with Mercedes you close it?

She nodded her head "Yes, I did. Sam, I know you were praying the whole way back here. Did you tell the team?"

"No. I didn't I just kept this to myself if this….you know I don't even want to think that can you leave us alone. Please."

"I will. When TJ returns you'll know. You need anything to drink baby or eat. You haven't eaten anything you need to eat. I'll fix you a sandwich need to keep your strength. Sam you want something?"

"Water and one of TJs' puddings."

"You got it."

Mercedes laid her head on my chest. "I'm all cried out, baby. I shouldn't have let him go outside! None of this wouldn't happen I blamed J3 but I blame me."

"Baby don't no don't blame you. You have to stay positive think happy thoughts."

"The only thing that will make me happy is to hear TJ shout mommy or daddy that's it. You know it yourself."

"SAM! MERCEDES! COME QUICK! TJ BACK! HE'S BACK!" Mercedes leapt off the bed I followed. "TJ! Ooooooh!" Mama Jones showered him with kisses.

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans! Where you?! You had me and your whole family worried sick! My baby, thank you Jesus he's fine!"

"Hi Kim! Princess and Conniehey. TJ were you with Kim?"

"Uh-huh yeah mommy why are you crying I was just around the corner Ms. Kim took me somewhere." TJ wiped her tears. "I'm safe."

"TJ you had me worried sick! I thought something had happened to you that you ended up with Tank."

"Thank God he wasn't. Where did you all go why didn't you call?"

"I left my phone at home our phones went down yesterday sorry if I caused any problems today TJ said that he needed to call you to tell you that he was okay again I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye again so sorry."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Sam, we searched…TJ! My mini boo!" Deja hugged him. "Achoo! Achoo! Where did you? Achoo Achoo! Go!'

"I was with Ms. Kim, she's Anna mother."

"TJ! Baby boy where you?"

"ACHOO! I just asked him that and Aunt Mercedes do you all have a cat?"

"No…"

Meow

Arf [Yes, we do his name is Simba that's my new little brother we took him to the vet.]

"TJ, open your arms." I lifted his shirt. "A kitten TJ, she took you to the vet?"

"Yes, Conniehey and I found this kitten and she asked me who it belong to and I said me or something like that, can I keep him?"

"ACHOO!"

"I don't think we can Deja is allergic to the cat we give him to Aunt Brittany and Aunt Tana for a little brother for Lord Tubbington what do you think about that?"

"Sounds like a plan I already named him Simba Deja and I were watching that on yesterday."

"That's nice but we need to you in the game room everyone we'll be right back tell...thanks. You too Conniehey sit there." I locked the door. "Thaddeus Joshua Evans."

"I'm in trouble. I'm sorry I didn't think it would be a problem I know Ms. Kim she said."

"Yes, I know TJ but why did you leave the yard?"

"I wanted to play with my friends because mommy hasn't let me outside at all so I took Conniehey for a walk down to the park and we were playing fetch he came across Simba and Ms. Kim showed up."

"Mommy and I glad that you were with Ms. Kim but you have to stay in the yard where people can see you to know that you are safe you had everyone looking for you, mommy crying I'm crying TJ you put us through hell and back. Mommy."

"Yes, what daddy said Kim isn't a stranger but you could have been, TJ I don't ever want to go through this feeling again I'm going to hold on to extra tight tonight I'm not letting ago."

Meow

"Simba this is what you call the Circle of Life I'm sorry mommy I won't wander off again." He kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry too Alex J you too daddy, was everyone looking for me."

"Yes, everyone including Lucky, TJ you got a lot of people who love you and would do just about anything to get you back."

"TJ is back! Thank GOD! I was a few minute from losing it. Has anyone heard from Puck?" Stevie asked. "I haven't heard from him since we got back…

**Alex J's POV**

Thank you JESUS TJ is okay! Praise break! Kicking them up and down! Yes! He's back! I'm kicking for my life I'm kicking for my life! Whew! *Cinny throws sheet 1 hour later!* Whew! GOD did a work on me I'm just getting up I'm reading over the reviews I'm already hooked on phonics I'm trying to figure out who in the hell is LJS? Is there a fraud person out there or was it DYAC Damn You Autocorrect! I be texting my boo and it be changing my correct words you are on my phone for assist with misspelled not the correctly spelled. Get yourself together! See I be on YouTube watching 90s music videos. I left a comment on one YouTube video. Jenny supposed to be calling me because I'm having my first interview from the womb. *twirls in the belly* What's the first question Cinny?

Cinny - When you get older are you going to be more into sports or singing? Do you look forward to having a big brother?

*kick, kick* That's a good question I'll probably be dueling both I already got vocals daddy might want me to play soccer since I kick so good. *KICK* Yes, I do TJ is already a good brother he reads to me, sings to me, he gives me kisses, hugs, tells me he loves me, sometimes I kick him because he doesn't know when to shut up daddy but I know he's going to get the all the guys in check when I bring my milkshake to the yard. Next question.

Cinny - How did Cinny get in there?

Cinny you can answer that question you know how you got here.

Cinny – No I don't I just popped up on the scene then I became your secretary. You can answer that question fill me in on my history.

Fine, Cinny came from the pet store there was a store inside of here but now that I'm growing it had to shut down due to low sales. Next.

Cinny – This is a big question. Who is her outside connect getting the credit card numbers and cell phone and computer? What does it look like being in the womb? Do you ship Deston, that's Deja and Preston yay or nay? What weapon would you prefer kill Tank shank bullet, hatchet, razor or Bubba? What is her ship name for her and Santana and Brit baby?

Wow! This is good question and I'm a techtus which is a fetus mixed with a techie and a tectus never tells Jenny taught me that. The inside of the womb it's like a motel 6, I leave the light on. Yes I do I ship Deston I even shipped that pseudo relationship of Matt and Deja, Matanae happy that ship didn't sail. All of the above! Let his dusty butt suffer dirty stank self. Our ship namehm…we have narrowed it down to a few Gablex, Gabex , Gabrix or Abriel. We'll figure it out when we start crawling.

Cinny – When you're born, is Cinny coming out with you? I'm curious as to how this will work, because unless your pet just appears out of the womb after you, your mommy will have to push her out too...

Cinny will probably get pushed out I'm going to hold her between my legs as I make my way through the canal.

**Sarah's POV**

"Have you heard from Tank? I've been calling his phone and I haven't heard anything from him."

**A/N: What happened? We'll pick this up tomorrow iamJLS in other news Mary called me a jerk lol  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Mini chapter in full effect! **

**Sarah's POV**

"Pick up your phone. Pick up your phone. It's going directly to voicemail. Tank baby once you get this message call me this is so unlike you to not call us back. Let us know you're alright. I'm worried about you. I love you."

"Here."

"Thank you." I sat down at the table looking over at Shane he pointed at the cup. "I'll take a sip soon I'm not really thirsty I'm worried about Tank it's been over 8 hours it's going on 9 o'clock."

"He's fine I promise you that."

"Shane there are only 2 things my baby is hurt or Tank has TJ somewhere and he's laying low until the coast is clear, all of them over there in Mercedes Mafia or team of fools are bat shit crazy. I was at the mall I overheard Sam's friend Quinn I think that's her name said that she would cut Tank's dick if she got the chance." She scrunched his face in pain. "What?"

"Don't you ever tell me that I have one of those too all I can say is ouch. Why would she cut his dick? If anyone should be cutting it, it should be my boo Mercedes. I still love that girl."

"Between you and Tank y'all loving on a girl that doesn't want you or Tank she has a man, my man and he still wants me." He smacked me upside the head. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Have you listened to what you said, Mercedes doesn't want myself or Tank but Sam still wants _you…."_

"Yes, he does he just in fake love with her."

"Let's run it down you told me that you were living with Sam before Mercedes showed up on the doorstep, right?" I nodded my head. "Okay that night Sam kicked you out for Mercedes I'm sure he had your number in his phone."

"Yes, it was the number one number."

"Has he called you since any of that went down?"

"Yes." Shane was giving a surprise look. "He butt dialed me but it still counts."

"In your little brain."

I smacked his face. "Who are you calling little brain? I'm the smartest one up in here because none of the shit you do works I told y'all this one time before once we get my baby back we are going to do things my way. I'm glad Tank ass isn't here to hit me. I somewhat see what Mercedes went through but I still think she's lying."

"Okay, but he hit you a few days ago, okay. Tell me your plan I want to see how it good it is I'm tired of running away from those people."

"This is what I'm think while you and Tank were out there looking at the "school", TJ attended my intelligent self decided to go online search the schools in the area I checked the lower grade levels pre-k through first TJ attends Ashwright Academy, his teacher name is Ms. Toles, they just recently went to the pumpkin patch. I say that once Tank returns from wherever the hell he is that we go to an open house as potential parents get a look for it we can have an inside and outside look. What do you think?"

He scratched his head. "Damn! That's amazing! Why didn't I think of that?! You are the brains I'm sorry for calling you little brain. Wow!"

"Thank you, thank you." I took a bow. "Their open houses are happening in November we have to act quickly." My phone rang. "Hello…yes this is she…WHAT?!"

**Sam's POV**

I stretched out my arms looking for Mercedes. "Mercedes, Mrs. Evans, where are you?" I went to the bathroom. "She's not in there; she's in TJ's room." I walked down the hall she was standing in the door frame. "Baby, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since you dozed off." I hugged her from behind. "Bring him to our room."

"Okay." I lifted Conniehey ear. "Conniehey go down the hall jump in bed."

Zzzn [What time is it? Okay.]

"Daddy, mmm sleepy." I rubbed his back. "I know we're going to mommy and daddy's room go back to sleep."

"Okay."

I placed him in bed. "There you go." She kissed me on the lips. "I'm going down to the kitchen to get a snack do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good hurry back though."

"I'll try." I headed down to the kitchen I heard voices. "Why is everyone in my house? Hey!"

"Hey! Sam has made it to the party. Welcome grab a chair get we already got you a plate fixed, is Mercedes coming down?"

"No, she's not. Who let y'all in?" They all held up their keys. "I forgot all of you have keys who was the first one here. It would be Mama Jones I understand. What is the topic?"

"How we all took a chance to beat down Tank you just in time we haven't started yet?" Denise cleared her throat. "I'll start it all started when we got the call that TJ was missing all of our minds thought that he was with Tank we all jumped in our cars to kill Tank then.." I raised my hand. "Yes Sam."

"None of y'all looked for TJ at first just go after the main person. Alright proceed."

"We searched for him once we got back but we had an agenda that was kill Tank all of my hatchets were hanging out the window I emptied my whole case it's almost 50 of them. Deja was in her car with her mini set we were rolling she has around 25 some birthday and Christmas presents anyway we get there he asleep in the car Puck and Lucky I think removed him because I sharpening my other hatchets they went ham on him, Tana is setting the fire your parents going in, Mercedes parents going in we asked him if he had TJ, he smiled said something I was too through I had to cut him.."

"Cut him she did!" Quinn and Denise hi-fived. "I pulled down his pants because I've been wanting to cut his dick for the longest I had my chance and I did. I didn't get all of it but he should be able to rise for the occasion." She snapped her fingers. "Why didn't anyone mention hedge clippers or fire ants put that on the list make a mental note."

"I got it."

"Wow! Did any of you take pictures?"

"No we didn't Puck told us to leave only he and Lucky stayed back to carry his plan."

"To kill him."

I patted my chest. "Say that again."

"Puck plan is to torture him he told me awhile back that he was going to do that…" The door opened. "Hey Puck."

"Hello all you fine people beautiful night isn't it. I heard the good news that TJ made it back safe."

"He did, he was just with Ms. Kim, Princess owner, Anna's mother, Puck I'm going to…did…"

He chuckled. "I know you all are wondering if I killed Tank to answer your question, no comment."

"Puck, come on tell us! Where is Lucky?"

"Oh I sent him back to pick us up some clothes, what we got planned for tomorrow? What?"

"Well, I need help finishing my pond and the outside living quarters for Bailey and Lukas…Rachel you said that you needed…"

**Sarah's POV con'd…**

"Okay, we'll be right there! Someone found a body…."

**A/N: I'm off to watch some documentaries! Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Successful first day of school for Chey and Deja thankful that no one endured a punch in the face by Deja you know the rules! Dude isn't approved! Chey we gonna start on the good foot today! Okay let's roll!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

Snuggled up with my baby boy while Sam snuggles with our other baby. "Mommy does daddy sleep like this all of the time? His face to your belly."

"Yes, he does since it's poking out a lot more now he slips in his Na'vi lessons while Alex J is asleep so she won't kick him."

"Ngaru lu fpom srak? That means how well are you or do you have well-being." He kissed my stomach. "I love you Alex J."

"She loves you too baby your mustache feels a little rough Alex J doesn't like that."

"How would she know she can't feel it? You can." He grabbed my hand. "Feel it better yet it can feel you like this."

"Sam…stop it tickles!"

He rubbed his face. "I don't think it tickles TJ touch it does it tickle."

"Daddy! It tickles and itches! You need to shave I need to shave too I have a little itty bitty hair coming in Gabby wouldn't like that she likes me clean shaven."

"Let me see." Sam grabbed the magnifying glass. "Oh yeah I see a little hair you and I need to shave look right for our ladies. Baby TJ is growing up hairs on the chin already."

"Don't grow up too quick he's still my baby."

"Mommy I'm a big boy I'm not a baby."

I grabbed his face. "You are my baby from the moment I found out about you until you are married with kids of your own." I kissed his cheek. "You understand that now let me look at your chin. I don't see any hairs. You don't need to shave."

"Yes, I do mommy! I want to shave like daddy."

"Okay Sam you do the shaving for him his face is too pretty to be getting nicked any request for breakfast."

"Bacon!" They both shouted. "The Deja breakfast Tuesday you know this is her home away from home on these days."

"Aunt Mercedes! I don't smell any bacon! No worries I'll start cooking breakfast it's Deja breakfast Tuesday you can prop your feet up come on down here!"

"Deja she'll be down there in a minute! TJ run along to the bathroom I'll be in there soon."

"Okay." He jumped off the bed. "Conniehey you're going to watch me shave! Maybe you can shave too."

Arf [Oh lord! Y'all pray that I don't come out with patches of fur.]

"What did you want to ask me? Are you asking about our spelling bee?"

"I could be." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you in the mood because we can take it to a guest bedroom to get it in.."

"No, Sam I'm not in the mood again I know what you are going to ask me, am I sending TJ to school today?"

"Yeah, that's my question I felt good yesterday knowing that he was home, I just want you to know school is safe too. Are we going to send him today?"

"No I'm not sending him today I'm keeping him home again today think we should try again on Wednesday talk about it again later on tonight."

"We can talk about it again…."

"Conniehey! Get out the tub I'm running daddy's shower! Daddy Conniehey is playing in your water! I just…daddy!"

"Go see about breakfast I'll handle this. McConaughey! Give me back my slipper!"

"Better them than me." I put on my robe going down to the kitchen. "Good Morning Deja."

"Morning auntie I took the liberties in making your plate." She opened the refrigerator. "You want orange juice or apple?"

"Both! TJ he'll have the same too. How is everything going on with and Preston?"

"Everything is perfect I talked him out of transferring and he's going to stay put he asked his mother wanted me to ask you if Parker could spend the weekend with TJ?"

"Sure! You can give her my number, we need to touch basis."

"Deja! I shaved! You see the difference. I got that invisible 5 o'clock shadow working." He climbed on the stool. "God is great, God is good and I thank him for my food. Amen."

"Amen, here is Uncle Sam plate I'm going into the game room to watch SpongeBob, daddy plate is in the oven he's sure to pop up in a few minutes I can tell he's getting burnt out on that bland breakfast. Morning Uncle Sam! Go Chargers!"

"This is my plate? Looks good."

"It is good." TJ stuffed his mouth with his waffle. "Soo goo…"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. TJ you aren't going to school today." He pouted. "I know you were looking forward to going today but daddy and I am going to talk it out. We had fun yesterday didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. Is granny going to take over the lesson like she did yesterday?"

The doorbell rang and the door opened. "Good Morning! I see you are eating breakfast. Is he going to school today?"

"You spoke her up." Sam mumbled. "Morning Mama Jones, what you got there?"

"No granny, second day of schooling from home what you got in that bag?"

"I pulled a few things from your mommy's nursery that I want included in Alex J's nursery since can't decorate I feel as though a part of me should."

"Thank you mommy, is daddy with you?"

"No, I left him at the house came over here to be my nosy self, did either of you find out what Puck did."

"Mom now is not the time or place to be asking about what happened?"

"Mommy, what did Uncle Puck do?" I rolled my eyes. "Was it bad?"

"TJ go into the game-room with Deja take your plate with you, Deja you're going to have to stop watching SpongeBob put on an approved show."

"Alright it wasn't a good episode anyway come on mini boo."

She shrugged. "What?"

"Mom do you have a filter, TJ doesn't know about what went down Mercedes and I would love to keep it that way. Don't say anything about that around him, now he's going to be asking about it."

"No he…"

"Aunt Mercedes, TJ just asked me, what did Uncle Puck do?"

I folded my arms. "What were you going to say mom? Thank you for the decorations for Alex J's room you can leave now I'll call you later today. Bye mom."

"You kicking me out?"

"Mom, she's just asking you to go home, kicking you out will be me doing." Sam escorted her to the door. "This is you being kicked out." He slammed the door.

"Uncle Sam! You beat me to the punch! But seriously does anyone know what Uncle Puck did?"

Puck and Lucky entered the kitchen. "Morning, why are all of you looking at me like that? I know you all are trying to figure out what I did. I'm not going to tell you. Just know that it's handled."

"Puck will you tell us if you offed him or not."

"I'll say this he's somewhere, just somewhere. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does."

He smiled. "Great! Lucky and I are on our way out find us a pumpkin so we can join the pumpkin carving party later on today. Deja you need a pumpkin."

"Do you believe him? It looks like he was telling the truth his body language put that off, I don't think." I whispered. "He killed him I think he did something I don't know what. Baby you got to run, TJ daddy is about to leave! Remember how we used to hug like at this spot in the old house."

He kissed me once on the cheek once on the lips. "Yeah, we stay there for the longest hugging but now I come home every day to this." He picked up TJ. "You remember that TJ?"

"Yes, I do we were a pathetic bunch."

"We were but we aren't a pathetic bunch not anymore. I love you, you, and you." Alex J kicked. "She's up. You have a good day take it easy."

"We will daddy I'll make sure mommy gets her nap in. Hi Aunt Denise, what are you doing here?" TJ tapped his cheek. "Uh-oh I can tell by that look."

Deja waved. "Hi mom, I fried some good bacon, you want some?"

"So you haven't heard nothing I said huh? So u just gone continue eating? " Denise snatches the bacon crumples it tossing it out the window. "That is crap fertilizer for the ground not our bodies. You better start acting like u know Jesus or Imma have to remind you. DON'T EAT ANYMORE BACON IN MY HOUSE! NOW REPEAT AFTER ME. I DEJANAE EVANS WILL NOT EAT BACON IN THIS HOUSE."

Arf [Oh no she didn't that is good bacon! I'm going to eat it excuse me. Also she not in your house.]

"Mommy you go this all backwards I'll repeat it though." Deja raised her right hand. "I Dejanae Evans will always eat bacon in this house because I'm not home. This is Aunt Mercedes house. What are you doing here I thought you had to work today."

"She got you there Aunt Denise."

"TJ…shh don't say anything."

"I took the day off because you haven't had an appointment in a while after she I caught you sitting in his lap but I got too busy killing Tank so now is the time she been breaking all the rules whispering kisses holding hands you getting to the doctor this is outrageous."

"No! I'm sorry don't make me go!" Deja ran around the island with Denise in pursuit. "No mommy. No."

"Nope should've thought about all of that before you broke all the rules and we going to find out if you broke the last one that will get Deston killed."

"Conniehey! Help me!"

Arf [Huh? Oh Deja boo needs me here I come what you need oh Denise is here. Hi boo.]

Conniehey humped Denise leg. "NOOOOOO! Get off me! No! No! No! I need my leg to run!

"I'm gone but not before I do this daddy don't need the bacon anyway. Bye! I'll be back! I'm on my way to Preston house!"

"Oh no you not Conniehey get off me! DEJANAE LISETTE EVANS COME BACK HERE! You know better!"

"Run Deja! Run!" I slammed the door. "Mommy I wanted to see if Deja made it around the block hi J3."

"Hey." J3 jumped on the counter. "Hi Mercedes."

"Hey, TJ, run off to get your classwork so we can pick back up from where we left off at, J3 can go drop it off and get your other assignment. "

"Okay come on Conniehey mommy and J3 need to have a talk, it's gonna be okay."

"Thanks little cousin, so you wanna talk to me."

"Yes." I chewed on lip. "J3 you know what I want to talk to you so I'm not going to beat around the bush you were suppose to watch my son while he was outside playing you had one thing to do and yet you couldn't do that because you were to focused on your phone call to his teacher. I'm glad you have a boo but my son is top priority you don't know the pain I went through you let me down, all the way down. TJ is my heart our world revolves around him."

"I know I didn't hardly get any sleep thinking if he knew where we lived and all of that, cuz I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart I was too booed up to even take notice. I'm sorry do you forgive me."

"I do." He pulled me into a hug. "But you have to talk to Sam too you know this."

"Yeah, I know I do he's gonna rip into me hard."

"Oh yeah he is, you should be prepared for it."

"Mommy I finished my work you can look over it to see if it's done correctly, J3 still standing you didn't go in on him that hard."

"She did just enough."

"Well I got to go in hard, J3 how could you do me like that?! Anything could have happened to me yeah I was just with Ms. Kim but you have to watch out for me! I'm only 5 I got to stop wandering off I can't be the adult and child in this situation. You owe me an apology." TJ pouted. "I'm waiting and don't take all day."

"I'm sorry TJ for not keeping my eye on you." He poked him in the stomach. "You forgive me?"

"Stop ahahah okay I forgive you stop poking….me mommy tell him to stop!"

"J3, stop it everything is right Ms. Toles only sent you one day's work."

"No problem I'll go drop this off so I can talk to my boo. I'll be back shortly."

**J3's POV**

"Who is this car behind me? Everywhere I turn they turn, the fuck is this shit? Let me lose them." I sped around the block a few times. "Good, hey baby can you come outside to meet me I'm not coming inside the school. I'm pulling up right now by the entrance. Here she comes. Hey baby, here is TJ's work from yesterday."

"Thank you. Mercedes emailed me to tell me that he was okay and that she was keeping him home Monday she kept him home today too I built a package for TJ in case she keeps him home for the rest of the week don't want him falling behind. Can you tell me what's going on with TJ, does this involve Tank?" I tilted my head. "I watched her interview and I listened to his rants on The KiJay Smith Show when they've had him on."

"Yes, it does involve Tank we feared he had him."

"Excuse me but where the fuck is Tank?! J3! Some police officer called my damn phone saying they had a body but it was the wrong number! I know you all had something to do with it! J3! J3! Don't you dare speed off?" I checked my rear view mirror. "WHERE IS TANK?!"

**Alex J's POV**

*kick, kick* Cinny turn to ESPN I want to watch Serena play. GO SERENA! *kick, kick, kick* Match over?! I just turned to it oh I can watch Nadal.

**A/N: We'll pick this up tomorrow iamJLS**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: This chapter was completed yesterday fanfic was down but double post! Yesterday's chapter and today. **

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"No, no, no school is in session do you play video games in school or watch TV?"

"Yes, we played video games once when Uncle Stevie helped out in the classroom Ms. Toles had a full day of meetings Aunt Denise said he needs VGA, video games anonymous."

"I would have to agree, what game did y'all play?"

"Mario Kart Wii then we played Wii Sports I'm going to remix an Ice Cube classic to that day was a good day." He propped his feet up on the coffee table knocking over the books. "Darn it! That messed up my cool points." He picked up the books grabbing a controller. "Hey! I was about to play mommy."

"I told you no after school is released recess you can go outside for a little while after school _then_ you can play."

"School isn't in session yet J3 isn't back with my school work."

"Read to Conniehey."

Arf [Yeah, TJ read me a story about a dog.]

"…I'm going to call J3 again he should be back by now." I grabbed my phone calling J3. "Where are you? You left over 2 hours ago TJ school is only 15-20 minutes way from here depending on traffic around this time there is none. You are just pulling up. I'll see you once you get inside."

"Conniehey I picked up this book because I thought of Alex J the title of this book is _Ma! There's Nothing to Do Here! Dear Ma, what's a baby to do in the womb with no view!_ See Conniehey this baby is bored up in the womb with no view Alex J is the same way she don't look like this though she probably asleep or browsing the web. Alex J what you doing up in there?"

Arf [She better be buying me iBall! I know that much! I donated to her GoFundMe $20 it cost around $18 I want my change too.]

**Alex J's POV**

"_There is nothing to see here! Not one scrawny tree here! No puppies. No Toys! Well that's a lie Alex J got a laptop and a cellphone I saw her bill. No girls, she is a girl no boys…"_

Gonna be cold day in the womb before you get your change I'm too busy setting up my social media account, I'm too young for Facebook, Jenny hasn't set up my twitter, so I'm migrating to MySpace! Bam! My account is set, Cinny accept my friend request so I can put you in my top 3 friends.

Cinny – Who still uses MySpace?

That's a good question! Hello anyone here? There goes Gabriel account I'm sorry Cinny you are going to be number 2 in my friend list wait it might be 3 who is this itty bitty one over there her title says "I Was a Gateway I wasn't neither was me!" Say it isn't so.

Cinny – FOOLISHNESS! AUNT DENISE GOT A BUNS IN THE OVEN!

Oh lord! I see they already know the rules Aunt Denise had to get touched for him or her to get there I see Uncle Stevie used both jets the tub and his…

"_I can't believe that happened! I didn't know that this person was following me! Why me? Of all people! Just rolled up."_

"_J3 what happened...TJ go upstairs mommy needs to talk to Julius I'll call you when it's okay to come back down."_

I'll finish setting up my account later we can find out later look at all these babies up on here hey it's BabySpace! Jenny just sent me a message from glam-ma's Tumblr. I'll answer it next after these few POVs.

**Mercedes POV**

I followed J3 around the living room. "Julius you have to stop walking around tell me what's wrong. What happened while you were out there?"

"How did she know it was me?"

"Who?" I turned him around. "Who are you talking about?"

"Sarah! I knew someone was following me when I got on the main road every turn I took they did I shook them I called Tamia for her to meet me outside so I can roll out we make small talk she rolls up on me shouting, "Where the fuck is Tank J3?", she goes on to say that some police officer called her phone. How does she know my name? I only seen her two or three times this is insane!"

My heart skipped a beat. "Does she know that is the school TJ go to?"

"I don't know! She probably thought I was dropping off something because Tamia did have a bag of food in her hand I sped out he parking lot that's why I'm late I drove around for a good 2 hours to make sure the coast was clear. You need to ask Puck what did he do to Tank?"

"You believe the deal I got on these pumpkins!" He sat them on the counter. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did anyone call?"

"Puck, what do you mean did anyone call? No, who would be calling our house phone? Did you give out our number?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"I ran into Sarah at TJ's school picking up his package for the week." J3 sat down. "She wants to know where is Tank so do I."

Puck shook his head. "No, I'm telling you J3 what happened to Tank I'll tell Mercedes and Sam once he gets home but that's to the extent and if they feel like sharing it with you then so be it. Trust me on this. Okay." He kissed my cheek. "I'm going outside to set up for later on tonight don't stress about it just know I'm handling it."

"I won't. Thank you Puck." I shrugged. "Julius before you say anything about that I need for you to call Tamia to see if that piece of trash lingered after you left or she rolled out after you."

"A'ight you gonna let me know what he did to him once you and Sam find out."

"Maybe, depends, so-so, perhaps." I playfully push him. "Just go outside don't mention anything about this to him."

"Okay."

"Mommy I can't believe you slung me over your shoulder carrying me into the doctor's office! I told you that Preston and I kissed a few times before I blindfolded you, you didn't have to embarrass me like that up there telling folks all of your gateway rules! Why didn't I take the keys to leave you? That's right you drove! Calling Preston saying he needs to come over. Just." I handed the folder. "What is this auntie?"

"TJ school work he's upstairs with Conniehey and Bailey go help him with this, I need to talk to your mother."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. I need to calm down anyway next we kiss the blinds will be close!"

"Did you really throw her over your shoulder?"

"Yes I did and I'll do it again! And I'll ring the doorbell to introduce myself to Preston parents feet on the ground, door opened he only comes home on the weekends I know he's not paying any bills up in that house! Mercedes when Alex J is born I pray she doesn't do you like Deja is doing me I have rules in place see I had Deja when I was young my and I know the struggles I'm just trying to prevent her from following in my footsteps. I know I'm overboard with the visits and all of that I'm thinking about doing them every 3 months but I saw her on Preston lap then she pointed to Tank escaping so it's been a long time coming. What's going on with you? Don't worry about my situation I'll get it together."

"That was a lot um, me first you I get that you don't want Deja to have a mini PJ she told me about him as far as following like you she has passed your point. She's in college no kids but she has a potential boyfriend that she kissed sitting on the lap I'm a little bit concerned but if there was clothing in between she should be okay if she does it again…"

She pulled out her razor. "Snatch Deja out of his lap pull the contract out of my purse and push Preston s face into it and tell him to read line 3. No touching of any kind. There it is now explain to me why I shouldn't hatchet u right now you are in breach of this contract turn to the last page. See that is your signature. Then throw Deja in the car. YOU ARE GROUNDED. NO Preston no TV no thinking no nothing for a month. With the exception of school. I'm going to cut him like I did her father because he was…oh." She nervously laughed. "I didn't do anything to him he and I went our separate ways. Find out any more information on Tank."

"No, J3 was confronted by Tank's thing at TJ's school by that look on your face I know what you're thinking he's suppose to bed."

"She left right after me because she called the cops she's even asked the school to remove TJ's pictures off her site to be on the safe side."

"Thank you J3. It's done already."

"She said in a few hours the site is down to make the necessary changes. I'm off to take a nap."

"Alright." I turned on the television. "TBN Praise the Lord sounds good."

"Yes."

"_Praise the lord, praise the lord…."_

**Sarah's POV**

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I fell in the house I kicked the door shut. "Them fools know where my baby is at! What is his name?"

"What in the fuck are you yelling about? Shit I was taking a good got damn nap!"

"I was on my way out when I spotted J3 you told me his license plate I remembered it so I followed him, he shook me good but he was in the vicinity of TJ school I put two and two together when I got there whatever he got or handed to her was done I approached him asking about my baby he sped off then I start pleading my case she told me her name was Ms. Jackson. I asked if TJ went to the school she called the cops on me so I ran I'm not trying to be booed up with Bertha I just want my boo back but I have missed sleeping with you so we can let Tank linger for a while are you clean this time." I undid his pants.

"Go down for a survey and you'll know I've been missing your mouth, we have been missing it my hands do it like your mouth does it. Oh fuck."

**Azimio's POV**

"Ray look at this! Eeeew! That is just utterly disgusting?! Why is she doing that with Shane! I just ate lunch. JJ was smart about installing these cameras in there but the bedroom would have been audio only."

"_Fuck me Shane!"_

"What in the hell are you two watching? OH HELL NO!" Deja poured water in her eyes. "That is just disgusting I just finished my triple bacon burger from Applebee's. Touch my stomach Jesus let the scrumptious bacon burger stay down with fries included amen and amen. Who installed that?"

"Installed what?" I pointed at the monitor. "Is that a porno?! Denise covered Deja's face. "She is too young to see this! Take that off the screen that is purely a gateway! What move is…take it off the screen!"

"Mommy let me go! I already saw what they were doing it's a bunch of gateways going on, oh lord it makes sense! Daddy talk to your wife she's going insane! You told me I could hang out with Preston you knew."

"Yeah, I knew! Hi baby, she had her appointment today."

"You know it everything is alright within and between if I see it again you can say bye to Preston. You installed a secret cam in their little shack."

"I did. Up Azimio let me take a look at." He turn on the monitor. "What is going on? WHAT IN THE HELL?! EEEEW! She's …her…Shane…bed…ride. I can't! Nasty foolishness!" He ran into the bathroom. "I gotta throw up."

"Better him than me. Excuse me. My food digested that turkey burger was on the spot. I saw Puck here earlier I didn't get a chance to talk with him or Lucky any of y'all know if Tank is living or dead."

"Tank is alive. Puck wouldn't kill him. You can sit on me baby."

"Gateway! Gateway! Mommy you can't sit on him if I can't sit on Preston."

"Excuse you your father and I are married we did a little number like your Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam the big wedding we'll be sometime in the near future we'll talk later we're going to turn our attention back to Tank as you were saying."

He cleared his throat. "Puck…darn it! Hello you need me to come now I just okay fine. Someone needs their locks changed and the jack of all trades is needed."

"But baby you said…"

"I know I'll tell you later turn back on the feed they might be done doing the nasty."

**Sam's POV**

"Nice that I can come home every day to the ones I love the most." I went around the back yard, TJ was playing with Bailey and Conniehey. "Everything looks good back here! Got the pumpkins set up."

"Daddy!" TJ jumped in my arms. "How was work today?"

"It was good, are you out here alone?"

"No, I'm out here with Deja, Preston, and Parker." I waved. "Ms. Toles sent me a package with my entire school work mommy says that I'm not going for the rest of the week she says next week looks better. Did mommy tell you that?"

"No she didn't hi baby." I kissed her. "I heard the good news TJ is going to be home for the rest of the week."

"Yes, TJ you beat me to it, it is okay. How was work today?"

"Long and fun glad I'm home though it slowly dragged on. I see everyone is here. Hey fam!" I sat TJ in his seat. "What's going on it's been a minute since we've all been together around the table. Last time we were like this was the safari. JT how many hits you got now I showed it to all my co-workers and they're wondering can we layer Denise scream use it as crowd noise."

"Hahaha not funny! My life was in danger y'all thought it was a joke! The only highlight to come out of that trip was the spa, ladies we need to plan a spa day."

"I conquer it relaxed me so until Scream come into my life. Simon you left scream at home did you, I don't want to run out of this dinner like a maniac."

"Yeah mommy I left him home. I promise."

Arf [What is this green spikey thing? Grrrrr….]

"I'm on time the rubblings of my stomach are like clockwork, hello family. Sam." He hugged me. "You want to eat first or wait until after we eat to find out about you know who?"

"We can say grace first they can start eating we can break off to discuss everyone turn down the television, let's gather around the table going to say grace for this wonderful spread before us, Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen."

Meow [Amen. Gabby make my plate.]

"You know the way to my office go ahead Puck, TJ you know the drill eat all of your veggies."

"Yes, daddy I know. I know. They make me grow strong just like you."

"That's right be like your old man." I ran down the hall closing the door. "Sorry for keep you waiting, go ahead."

"Okay, when I got word that TJ was missing Lucky and myself were already in pursuit to stalk Tank I pulled over to the side of the road to let the news register when we came across his so called private investigator we beat him up I put a little device under his car to show me his whereabouts I'm not always near my computer I prefer that option when I'm checking the spy app, he's out in basically no man's land he's asleep in his car so Lucky and J3 or whoever removes him they beat him up we all take turns Denise had her whole collection out there, Tana her matches, Quinn her knives, Artie could only bring one bus. It was crazy after everyone got in their little shots I sent them away so I can handle my business." He rubbed his hands together smiling. "Yeah you've been asking me I shot him."

Mercedes gasped. "Puck no!"

"What you mean Puck no? All the hell he put you and TJ through I've been waiting for this moment since you and TJ moved in with Sam but he told me not to. He's alive I might release him depends if I feel happy or not. But there you have it he's somewhere safe. No one knows where just Lucky. We checked on him gave him some food and water in a bowl like the dog that he is tortured my sister only fair that I do the same to him. Now let's eat I'm starving!" Puck unlocked the door. "Y'all make room for your favorite Uncle Puck."

I leaned on the wall. "He shot him. YES!"

"No, yes Sam! He shot him! If he remembers he can press charges against Tank we know what he did something can happen to us wouldn't be accomplices or something."

"Mercedes this is a fic which means it's not real so Jenny can do what she want to do. Tank is stupid anyway. He won't do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Come here." I wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sure Tank is out of our hair, you should be happy." I lifted her chin. "Why are you crying?"

"Hormones." She laughed. "Tank is contained he's far off my mind but your little ex is slowly climbing the ranks."

"I don't care about her. What she do?"

She smacked my hand. "If you don't care about her why did you ask. You still love her? And you got me like this."

"Love and her aren't even in the same sentence or the same block all the ones I was with because I wanted only you and I have you, I love the one and only you, just you the one that gave me a son and a little girl and you are going to give me more. You are the reason why I am who I am. I'm a movement by myself but I'm a force when we're together I was somewhat good all by myself, Mercedes you, you make me better."

"Yes, TJ."

"When are you coming to eat?! You and mommy are holding up the process to pumpkin carving!"

"Were coming now TJ, I love you Mr. Evans."

"Mrs. Evans."

TJ opened the door. "I love you too mommy and daddy. Now let's eat!"

**Alex J's POV**

Yeah, let's eat! All the people came before me I had enough time to take a nap, call my boo, finish my profile of which I did added a few more buddies. Glam-ma message to me was AJE needs to be born before she can shine. *rolls eyes*First she outs me then she wants me to lay low until my it's my due date I shine always I'm a force to be reckon with we'll see. Cinny you see The Gateaway account changed to Gateways with 3 s's.

Cinny – Yeah, they told me that their names were Ainsley, Zander, Wren, and Sawyer Aunt Denise is undecided on the names so she dropped for.

Four babies! Uncle Stevie put the work in he zzzzz….

Cinny – Alex! Oh she's asleep.

"_Wait…where is my phone? I don't have a phone why am I head first! Oooh I'm about to be born! Cinny are you between my legs."_

_Cinny -*muffled* Don't squeeze me so tight._

"_Sam! I got to push! I got to push she's right there!"_

"_Uh-oh I'm about to make my entrance….what song was I going to sing? I'm too big, I'm too wide I'm not that strong I will fit, I'm a little bit tough I can talk like this cause mommy pushing me out I'm a big baby such a big baby._

"_Oh god I forgot how much this hurts. Sam why did you do this to me?"_

_Now you ask him that?! It wasn't a problem while I was being poked in the eye and stuff! You knew what you was getting into I'm ripping up daddy playground for a few more weeks. Cinny we almost out._

"_That head is out she has a full head of hair give me a small push….it's a girl born_ I'm born! NOOOOOOO IT WAS A DREAM! *kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick* I was this close to seeing daddy in person to tell him how I felt!

"_Alex J your mommy is smooth operator. Smooth…"_

*puts in ear plugs*

"_Pumpkin carving time!"_

**A/N: Tank is living. We may check in on him shortly. Is 3, 4, or 5 babies? AJE got the gift! We'll find out in a few short hours iamJLS  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: We're back from a 1 day hiatus of a 503 error a server error shouts-out to fictionpress for getting that fixed in a day manner I loved reading the tweets from folk all about the same thing I never tweet y'all I do this. I like having fun so here it goes!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**TJ's POV**

"Mommy dinner was scrumptious! You liked it Parker?"

"Liked it?" He licked his plate! "I loved it! Mrs. Evans! I can't wait to spend the night over here if dinner is good I know breakfast must be even better."

"It is! Every Tuesday it's Deja's Breakfast day she doesn't have class on that day so she hangs out around here with mommy, Bailey, Conniehey, and whoever else shows up. You know I'm having a little sister right."

"Uh-huh, Deja told me. Are you happy?"

I blew bubbles in my milk shaking my hand side to side. "Thaddeus stop that you either drink your milk or not."

"Sorry granny yes, I'm happy."

"TJ check this out." He stuck two straws in his mouth barking. "What am I? Morph morph."

"Stevie stop playing at the table! You…"

"Mommy may Parker and I be excused I want to show him Alex J's room. Please."

"Can we come too? I haven't seen her room yet I'm gonna hold Parkers hand when we go upstairs."

"Um." Parker brushed Jazzy hand away. "My brother told me about you, he said that you fast no I don't hold anyone hands Ms. Denise was explaining to TJ and me that is a gateway to something that I don't need in my life at the moment."

"You right Parker! I'm Gabby I'm TJ's one and only! You can say I'm his day 1 A1. Are we going upstairs or are we going to stand around here getting to know one another. Come on." Gabby grabbed my hand. "This way."

"Where are you kids going?!"

"Granny we are just going to Alex J's room I want to show Parker everyone else is only along for the tour." I sighed. "My stress has returned and she don't even live in this house. PawPaw she have superglued his foot down so he wouldn't pick it back up. Everyone behind his door is my little sister room but firs I want to introduce you to my big brother Parker, Parker you already met Gabby and that is Logan and Ian, you met JT, let's go inside." I opened the door. "This is Alex J's room the theme is I don't know what it is but mommy favorite color is on the walls purple that's one of the flowers from when daddy proposed to her on the beach. See that's the photo right there Uncle Kurt thought it would be cool to include us in her room that's my sister."

I looked at the photo. "Is that a laptop? What's up with all these boxes? Alexandra J Evans? The fetus?!"

"Yes, she purchased all of this hey! Here is the watch I wanted in the color too this is the kid's version of the iWatch gonna ask daddy to sync this up with our account."

"All kids under 10 make your way down here if you touched anything in Alexandra's room put it back where you saw it, it's still in the works!"

"Coming Uncle Kurt! Y'all go back downstairs gonna put this in my room and meet y'all."

"Okay, let's go Parker boo." Jazzy pushed Parker against the wall. "You are going to be my baby."

"Jazzy get off Parker leave him alone he don't want you. Parker come with us."

I ran to my room tossing it on my bed. "There, hey Scream, Simon said he didn't bring you and he did. Let's take you back downstairs hold on tight."

"Where is TJ?"

"Here I am, I would have been back down sooner just had to drop something off in my room and came across Scream." I rubbed my shirt. "Scream…where are?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Aunt Mary and Aunt Denise jumped on the counter. "HE'S ON MY FOOT! HIS CLAWS! JT TURN OFF THE CAMCORDER! ME OR YOUR AUNT WILL BE YOUR NEXT VIRAL POST!"

"Too late!"

"Lord, oh, lord! Simon you said you didn't bring it with you."

"Sorry, I did. I was having to my fun in the game room and he got away anyone got a shoe box so he can be safe in."

"No but I got a trash bag foolishness! Stevie help me get down, Johnny come get your wife I thought I was safe but I'm not if it's not the dog it's a lizard. Hold up lizard outside first, Conniehey, and Bailey we'll follow next."

"TJ your pumpkin is right here, Parker, okay this is how we're going to do this we have stencils for you to trace, you can draw on your pumpkin with a maker then cut out the outline, or you can free range it the choice is yours."

"Baby I'm gonna go run get my camera take pictures of this."

"TJ, what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know I may do an outline, Parker?"

"I'm drawing my name on here, along with Parker, and yours, this is the brother's pumpkin, want me to do you a design."

"Yeah, you can do TJ, AJ, and PH our first and middle names."

"Say cheese." Daddy snapped a photo. "Good shot you too, what's your stencil going to be?"

"Daddy I'm not doing a stencil Parker is drawing on my pumpkin so you can cut it out for me, also put mommy and daddy on there too. Just put mommy and daddy."

"Got it! I'll do your pumpkin first."

Parker finished my outline then daddy cut out the bottom so I could clean out the gunk. "This is disgusting yet so cool, can we bake these sunflower seeds we did them in school they were tasty."

"We can do that. Can't we mommy?"

"Yes, we can do that I'm going to go get a container Sam you got to pick through it because I'm not."

"That's fine baby." He pulled her back. "Kiss me."

"Sam in front of all of the kids."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." We banged on the table. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

"Baby they're asking for it lets show them how it's done. Shall we?" Daddy dipped mommy. "Now boys watch you dip her then you slowly edge your way down take in the beauty of your women then you."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…KISS HER!"

"That's a gateway!"

_**A couple hours later…**_

"Mommy, daddy I had a fund this afternoon with Parker and all of my cousins, thank you for the pumpkin carving mini party."

"It was nothing, we love doing things like that for you." I yawned. "You are sleepy."

"Mommy I'm not…"

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ was just talking a minute ago." Sam climbed in bed. "Let me move him closer over here so. Comfortable?"

"I am but I'm feeling some kind of way because Denise and Deja hooked me on this fic that's somewhat like our lives this fool name Rank is after Alexis son his name is PJ this family just cut him like Puck shot Tank, I wanted to comment on this story because this writer techiebynature is a fool but the website is down I'm going to need fictionpress to get it together the last story was updated almost 14 hours ago new story 21 hours ago like every month it's something I wouldn't be surprise if in a few days reviews go down it would be nice to know ahead of time instead of leaving folk in the dark this is not motel 6 they will turn out the light on you, but I digress, I follow Jenny on twitter so she emailed me the chapter and I was slain to the bed, Cyan is pregnant with quads. I'm thankful for our little one and the baby who name is get this Jordan Kay they call her JK for short is up in the womb with a hamster to keep her company. She got me when she had her little interview she got fans and the answer to the question here did Mocha came from the pet store but closed because the other pets got sick. "

"Word, that's awesome about the story now it got me to thinking where did Alex J come from is there a store inside of you, we did see a tambourine, heard any solos lately?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, did she mention about a Sy'rai? Yeah I read it to I like Dan reminds me of myself. I read the update and Sy'rai did something that I know Sarah wouldn't do. She had a run in with G3."

"Um…baby." I chewed on my lip. "Sam, you asked earlier today about Sarah not wanting to dampen the mood, with her presence but J3 had a run in with Sarah today." I rubbed my neck. "TJ's school she ran into his teacher I sent him to get TJ's work for the week like I told you and she popped up. They're taking some special moves to throw them off but I have this weird feeling that that already know he goes there. How would she know to go there once he shook her? I don't know."

"Me either she hasn't been after me sure I've butt dialed her by mistake because her number is still in my phone and I've since deleted it. Why is Tank so bent on you and I'm not bent on Sarah?"

"He knows what he lost and what you've gained." I smiled. "But he been lost me the moment his hand connected with my face he lost me but I stayed yet I made it through that. I know why I stayed so long but looking back had numerous chances to go I ask myself why I could have been Carolina except TJ would have been in the care of him who knows what else."

"Baby you left that's is all that matters Carolina won't be not known y'all went over the show idea with Unique."

"Yes, we did she loves the idea."

"I do too mommy."

I pulled the covers back. "TJ I thought you were asleep."

"I was but you and daddy talking woke me up, Alex J bought me something about time everyone else being getting things, it's a watch daddy I need you to set it."

"I'll set it tomorrow its late go to sleep I love you both."

"We love you too."

**Alex J POV**

TJ had those kids up in my room touching my stuff I know they family and everything but I worked hard for the things I purchased. They better not have left with anything I know where all of them live at but Parker. I need to run a background check on him see if there is any dirt on him.

Cinny – What? You are a fetus why are you worried about some that doesn't know you.

Come again Cinny he was up in my living quarters he touched my boxes. That's a no no….he just…zzzz

Cinny – Cinny is a narcoleptus fetus plus narcoleptic you get that.

Huh what did I say?

Cinny – You were telling them about you room.

Zzzzzzz…..

Cinny – Marco. She's asleep I'm going to sleep too.

Zzzz….Polo! POLO! Why is Cinny always asleep on the job? I have to do my on secretarial work. I'm going to check my BabySpace account. The Gatewayers updated their account they counted wrong estimated 2 to 3 babies? I wish y'all would make up your minds. How many of y'all is zzzzzz

**Thursday…**

**Tank's POV**

I don't know which day this is all I know that I'm in pain I keep going in and out. "Look at you now Tank, what you go to say about yourself. Huh?" He kicked me in the stomach. "Huh can't say shit can you?" I shook my head. "I want to hear you say it!"

"N-No. I-I can I just don't want."

He smacked me. "Shut up! Up here lying about what you did to me got people donating to your lame ass GoFundMe account I need to make me one you haven't raised much did you finally break 2k?" The sweat dripped trickled down off my head to the floor. "The fetus raised more than you! She raised over a million in a few short days where you at?"

"I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Did you tell me to leave you alone?" He pointed to himself. "Me? Why should I leave you alone when you haven't left Mercedes and TJ alone since they left your ass? Huh. Stand up. Shit got me breaking a sweat up in here." He wiped his forehead and neck. "I should be breaking this much of a sweat yelling doing a little occasional step aerobics."

"M-May I have something to drink."

"No, you can do what my mama used to tell me, drink spit, Tank you are the stupidest motherfucker ever! I would stay a little while longer to keep your ass company but I'm leaving the novelty of whipping your ass has worn off…for today tell mickey I said hey, here is your water. Drink it up."

**Alex J's POV**

"Gab you are so funny! Hehe…you got me blushing over here in mommy's womb I friended you on BabySpace did you see Aunt Denise kids.

Gab – Yes, I did this the first time Jenny is giving me some words to say so I want to say hello everyone I'm Alex J's boo.

Got that right you boy Day 1 S1.

Gab – I thought it was Day 1 A1?

It means the same thing but S1 means spunk you won the race we are spunky! I hope I'm using it right hold on I have someone on my other line stay put. Hello, it's 3 of y'all okay hold on we gonna do a conference call like Jenny, Denise, and Mary do from time to time.

Gatewayers – Hi.

Gab – Hi.

Gatewayers – Mommy is over here laughing at Aunt Mary saying her life was in danger, she losing it but it's only 3 of us mommy don't know yet she about to get her something to eat hold on she just gave us some watermelon. You like it number 2 and 3. They said no.

Gab – Watermelon is good I don't know what your problem is.

I don't like it only reason I don't is because Jenny made me like her she hates it. So since I got you all on the line let's talk about my foolishness, tell me what you think.

Gatewayers – You are a fool! You had me slain out when Puck beat Tank and every word came with a hit like old school beatings I was too through then the chapter where they went to children's church and acted up.

Gab – Yes that was a good one! I was slain!

Gatewayers – Then the Grammy chapter I choked on water. I was like she needs a blessing or something she needs help. I can't stand Tank! Ooh I started reading _Abused_ from the beginning and my hate for hi just grows…

"_Daddy this is Alex J credit card bill mommy meant to show it to you but she forgot."_

*whispers* I'm' going to put y'all on mute because I'm not trying to move because daddy is wanting to talk about me about my credit card bill. Mommy showed him today it slipped her mind.

"_Sam why are you eye to eye with my belly? TJ find showed you her bill."_

"_That's right I need questions, she just moved!_ _Alexandra Jennifer Evans, you are up mommy bought it to my attention that you have a credit card bill. I read the fic within a fic to see if you the Jordan K answered the question, she did are you going to share it with me because this is out of hand. You had my card information, your mommy information then you pull this little stunt what you got to say about this, kick if you want me not to continue and no kicks if you want me to…"_

*kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick…why my cousin asking me how to do an attachment in Aunt Stacey's womb? I rolled my eyes she gonna have to learn by herself. Anyway do y'all like Tank?

Gab –Hell no!

Gatewayers – In our mommy's voice he needs to die! He hit Mercy I threw my phone and Jenny hit mommy up on twitter saying that was the phone okay because she not going to be blamed for a cracked screen.

Denise Phone – Got that right.

Oh hell no! Get out! The phone is talking!

"_I said that wrong that's why you looking at me like that we'll talk later Alex."_

**TJ's POV**

Tonight kicks off my sleepover with my brother Parker, mommy, me, and Aunt Stacey are going out shopping. "Mommy, are you about ready? I'm ready to shop around."

"I'm almost ready is Aunt Stacey here?"

"So this is where Sam hides his Doritos? In his closet! TJ I got me a couple of bags you want one." She tossed me two bags. "You catch them."

"Uh-huh! She's here mommy! I missed hanging out with you Aunt Stacey."

"Me too with your granny here I've been trying to avoid her she doesn't know when to let up. Are we excited about tonight's sleepover?"

"Yup! I am. Parker is cool, funny, he doesn't like Jazzy we have a lot of things in common."

"They do! Stacey look at you." Mommy hugged her. "Something is off about you are you picking up weight?"

"I don't know I feel the same some of my stuff doesn't fit it might be you know…"

"Monthly visitor, what Aunt Stacey said it before you know I got a good memory. This is the time she pigs out with the snacks she sniffed out daddy's Dorito spot."

"Stacey even I couldn't sniff them out. We got to get going TJ can mommy have this bag?"

"Yes mommy, I'm going downstairs to see what Ray and Azimio are up to. Conniehey let's roll boo." I slid down the banister. "Julius!" He closed his laptop. "Why did you close your laptop what were you watching?"

Arf [Sarah ride Shane it was the nasty thing I ever seen.]

"Nothing they didn't need to see, Uncle Stevie set up something so I checked it out, are they about ready?"

"Yes, we are, we're going to two places the mall and grocery store got we're taking the truck more space Ray! Come on!"

"Right behind you, TJ I'll race you too the car." He got in runners stance. "One two…."

"Three!" jumped off the step running to the truck. "I beat you, I beat you. I beat you. Oh Lord! No!" He slung me over his shoulder. "Ray! Everything is spinning! Woah. That was fun again!"

"Not again inside you can do that once we get home, everyone is in buckled in."

I buckled my seatbelt. "Now everyone is. There is Uncle Puck. Where is Lucky? Why everyone get quiet? It's a good question."

"Where are you guys off to?"

"The mall and the grocery store care to join us Puck."

"Nah, I'm sleepy I pulled an all-nighter I'll see you guys later.

"Okay." We arrived at the mall Azimoio and Ray went off their separate ways J3 rolled with us and Aunt Stacey. "Mommy can we go to the game store next, please?"

"Yeah, Mercedes can we the new Madden dropped I want to pick it up practice so I can redeem myself against TJ. I'm still salty by that."

I stuck out my tongue. "You can stay salty all you want you not gonna win."

"Oh my gosh! It's Mercedes Jones!" Some girl screamed. "I'm sorry for screaming just that I love you and I watched your interview I heard you on the radio and I'm behind you 100% Tank must die."

"You got that right sister. The name is TJ."

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's TJ! You are the cutest little boy ever." She pinched my cheeks. "I could just eat you up."

"I taste like caramel pudding someone already licked me, my elbow. Let me clarify I'm off the market I have a boo."

"Sorry, Mercedes may I have your autograph thank you. You know Denise Evans."

"That's my auntie! She's nice, how you know about my auntie?"

"Browsing the forums I came across a posting from her she goes by AllHacthetshashisname and she's posing with her set well she's funding a trip to the hatchet range where all of Mercedes Mafia will partake in hatchet exercises it's a 14 day event and at the end we get a gold hatchet with a certificate we also have to take a blood oath that we will cut Tank at sight with no mercy there is also a mini course in playing the tambourine and singing that's led by Mary all for for the low, low price of 3k dinner included."

"That sounds like a lot of fun! Mommy can you go so I can go!"

"Thaddeus no, here you go. Nice meeting you I know you're going to have fun up there, you have a good one." Mommy chuckled. "I got something up my sleeve surprise visit off to the game store."

"You don't have to tell me twice! Video games here we come! I got PowerUp rewards card! Discounts! I like a bargain. Hi. What game do I want? Where is the new Madden?"

"BITCH WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MAN? I ROLLED UP ON YOUR COUSIN YESTERDAY AND HE SPED OUT THE PARKING LOT OF TJ'S SCHOOL! I'VE CALLED HIS PHONE AND IT'S GOING DIRECTLY TO VOICEMAIL I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT MERCEDES! I KNOW YOU GOT HIM! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! MERCEDES JONES IS CHEATER! SHE GOT MY…" Mommy closed her eyes balling up her fist Sarah continued to rant. "She's is a…." Mommy leaned all the way back punching Sarah in the nose.

"GO MOMMY! THAT'S MY MOMMY! I GET IT FROM MY MOMMY!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT BUT YOU MADE ME ACT OUT IN THIS GOOD MALL IN FRONT OF THESE NICE FOLK I TRIED TO HOLD BACK YOU ASKED FOR IT I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AT, I DON'T GIVE A GOOD GOT DAMN! ONLY YOU DO ROLL UP ON ME AGAIN AND SEE IF I DON'T GET YOU MATCHING EYE TO GO WITH THAT NOSE. Where is TJ?"

"Over here." I ran out the store. "Serves you right Sahara! You don't mess with my mommy she gonna dot the eye. You never get in a queen's face! Nor the prince but you can see my backside. _Daddy's on some shh he done chucked his deuces up to you, he moved on to something better, better, better, it's been over for you, the Evans Family gonna say bye bey, say bye bye to you, say bye bye say bye to you _Deuces! _Who runs the world mommy? Who runs the world mommy?"_

"TJ calm down, sorry hi…you picked out your games."

"Almost…"

**Alex's J POV**

Mommy you did it right but I have to finish her off you thought you had the right one but you had no idea this is the diary of Sahara's beat down! You didn't learn from the last time Cinny hold her up I need to get my kicks in right in the mouth bite her. Get her Cinny. Bark at her. Bring that nasty trollop back over here she still inflated! Deflate her! Tom Brady got nothing on me he somewhat deflated a ball I'm deflating this ho because she calls for it!

"_Old McDonald had a farm E-I-E-O and on this farm he had a cow…_

Who calling me while I'm working this out? Hey gatewayers! Hold on. You said what am I busy? No not really taking out some trash what's going over there. Am I sitting down?* I looked around* Uh…yeah. Aunt Denise is dating Kermit! Foolishness!

**2 days later…**

**Sarah's POV**

"So he's in a coma? Is he going to come out of this anytime soon?"

"We hope so we're monitoring him very close the swelling in his brain has gone down that's a good sign, talk to him all you want. I'll be back a little later."

"Thanks. Hi baby I know that they did this to you the police can't do anything until you wake up; there aren't any witnesses but you. Wake up…."

**A/N: What in the hell? Did Tank escape? I think Mercedes let her have it. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: So a couple of nights ago I'm on FaceTime with myhiggins25 she was doing her hair and I was chatting it up with Denise and Deja in the DMs it dawned on me that she was AJ and I was Cinny. Denise actually bought that to my attention. I find that so funny. Lol Sorry boo boo! I still love you! Let's go!  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

My eyes glanced up at the clock as we walked inside the main office it was a little after one Aunt Denise was teacher her second to last class of today only reason I know this I got her schedule down. "Thank you." Mommy handed me her visitors pass as we made our way up to the 5th floor glad we didn't have to take the steps I'd be winded needing to take a break on the 4th level.

"Mommy this is her classroom right here." JJ picked me up looking through the window I spotted her. "She has her back turned." He sat me down as he opened the door.

"We're going to diagram the next sentence!" The class groaned. "Groan again and we'll do this for the rest of the class I have something fun planned for the rest of the class I'm tired Abby go next."

"Ms. Pittman there is a little boy at your desk he's looking through your phone."

"There is not…" She turned around I waved. "TJ, what are you doing here?" I pointed to the door.

The expressions on the students face changed for ultimate boredom to surprise. "Oh my goodness! That's…"

"Isn't she that one that married Tank?"

Standing on the desk I shouted. "No my mommy didn't marry his dusty nasty butt he only wishes."

"Thaddeus, get down off the desk before I get you down myself. Hello class, hey girl we were in the area so we stopped by."

"Ms. Pittman can we do a little Q &amp; A with the fabulous, the lovely, the sexy…"

"The married! Watch it Ike I remember you, my mommy Mercedes Evans!" Her class erupted in thunderous applause. "Take a bow mommy for beating up Sarah! Woooo!"

"Quiet down class. You what? You need to tell me all of the details. Class put away your books; we're going to have a little story time with my sister-in-law Mercedes. TJ up so I can sit down."

"Okay um…this is going to be a quick story because I have to go grocery shopping TJ is have a sleepover with his brother." She the three fools names on the chalkboard.

"Tank, Sarah, and Shane." The class read. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Boy haven't you been paying any attention to the bull crap that has been going down, Mercedes was in a relationship with Tank, Sarah was in a relationship with Sam, Sam dropped Sarah for Mercedes now she's doing everything in her will to get him back."

"Yup but he's got another thing coming if he think that is going to happen." Aunt Denise pulled her hatched from under her desk. "I got this thing right here."

"Auntie! That's your limited edition golden hatchet that's the Holy Grail in all hatchets. May I hold it?" She placed it in my hand I felt the power. "The force is within me! Hey! Mommy is you going to tell them how Sarah approached you and why she's going to need surgery on her nose."

"You beat up that nasty trick!"

"Yes she did she said all this crap mommy balled up her fist leaning all the way back as far as she could go because she's pregnant with my little sister who I thought was a boy and boom right in the nose! I was in GameStop picking up a few of the latest titles for tonight's sleepover I had to come out there to throw in my two cents to know you don't mess with the queen nor prince she had another thing coming. Julius took pictures. Where is Julius mommy?"

"Here I am I used the school printer to print off these pictures Niecy it was epic I knew my cousin had it in her, she up in my face asking me about Tank. Mercedes just popped! She had enough."

"_Scoot back, scoot back it's The KiJay Smith Morning Show in the afternoon...y'all know the drill my show my fic my show comes on anytime I booted the person who was in this slot out because I got word that Mercedes Evans beat down Sarah I wasn't in the mall at the time a fan of the show and Mercedes sent me a tweet with the video saying Jay you want to watch this. I watched it and I'm standing up giving you Mercedes Jones a standing ovation. I'm really standing up you can't see this ficland I got a ditty and it goes like this, it's been a long time, a long time coming but I knew Mercedes was gon' pop ooh yes she was it's too hard to deal with but she had coming all along because she was doing too much let me stop I'm going to open up the lines tell me what you think about Mercedes laying hands on that dusty Sarah that's next after this Jay-Z with 99 Problems and a mini jam Tamar Braxton, She Did That lines lighting up. Hashtag on twitter is TKO Mercedes Call me!"_

"Mercedes got 99 problems but Sarah ain't 1."

"Mommy got 99 problems but Sahara ain't 1 Aunt Denise who is that girl the one with the baby blue Jordan's on."

"That is Madison." I winked waving. "TJ no, gateway."

"I know Auntie but she's too cute, not cuter than my Deja boo but she can get it." My eyes shifted avoiding contact. "I'm sorry."

"You trying to avoid contact with me you know better."

"_She did that, she did that, she did that yeah did it, turn up…."_

"My mommy did that, she did that mommy did that she did it turn up." Sliding off auntie lap I bust out my dance moves. "I did that, I that TJ turn up."

"_Will she survive I know she don't know how to love will she stay alive…beats the hell out of me I know that some other song was playing but I felt like tweaking that first on the lines I'm flying solo this time up first is Jordan you on the express yourself!"_

"Hello Jay Mrs. Evans is up in our class with our teacher Ms. Pittman and we all agree that she did that right thing, Sarah was asking for it Tank don't want you he's just using you can't you see that our teacher has her hatchet on deck to slice you when she see you. I can't with her as Ms. Pittman says when we don't do our assignments. Let's say it together class." She held up her phone. "On the count of three, 1, 2, 3…"

"FOOLISHNESS!"

"_Foolishness! That's my girl Denise! I know her and she says that about me all of the time she also said that I needed a blessing. I need just a little more increase up next we have Mary go ahead boo. Sorry about Scream don't roll your eyes reading this I know you are."_

"_I just did, whatever Jay. _I _think it's good that Mercedes asserted herself to one of the Tankettes... I still don't like it that TJ saw it you know? It's like oh so his other parent can be violent too. I'm just on the other side."_

"_I get you Mary but she was asking for it had to be done. I got Deja, how them weekly appointments coming on."_

"_Mom and I agreed on every 3 months, she moved me back home because according to her I wasn't following the rules also she made me transfer, I just want to say that I loved it. Even though she's pregnant she can still throw down. Go Aunt Mercedes!"_

"_Yeah, go Aunt Mercedes!"_

"_Preston shhh…you not supposed to be in here with me. Jenny...let me explain I know my mother is listening we are on campus Preston transferred too! We out!"_

"_Up next we have your mother Deja, go ahead Denise."_ Here was my chance to call into the show mommy was pulled into a conversation with a couple few students I opened her purse grabbing her phone going into Aunt Denise office.

"_I absolutely loved it Sarah has been testing Mercedes patience since day 1 and she finally got what she deserved. A swift dot in the eye and sent on her merry way. Deja SDD that's all I'm going to say."_

"_SDM means Strong Discussion with Mommy, yikes she already moved her back home what is next, who I got my boy TJ, what's up?"_

"_I'm gonna get this off my chest! Sarah isn't kind, she's mean, and she's not impor…"_ Mommy held out her hand. "I'm on the radio."

"I know that's why I want you to give me my phone back."

"_Hello….hello. TJ you still on the line? TJ? I hear movement."_

She raised her phone to speak. "Jenny hi, thank you, TJ is right here I will. She says that she happy you called in but you have to ask for permission first, that's what I was going to tell you. Alright Jay I'll see you two in a few weeks back in the classroom." She snapped her fingers I laughed going back in the classroom Jordan had hooked up her phone to the speakers.

"_Next we have is this name right, Conniehey? The dog! What's up boo? What bone you go to pick?!"_

"Conniehey called in! Say speak your truth boy."

_Arf Arf Arf Arf [TJ told me about that BAOUK and I was watching Chicago with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blain this little ditty came to me, She had it coming, she had it coming a she only had herself to blame, if you'd have been there if you'd have seen it.]_

"_I betcha you would have done the same! I actually understood that do I speak dog, Conniehey, who dialed the number for you? Folk wanna know."_

_Arf [It's on speed dial TJ programmed it in. I gotta run I have to drain the lizard.]_

"_Alright Conniehey, there you have it ladies and gentlemen the dog called in, I have time for two more calls Stacey what is up with you chica! Were you there I wrote you in that chapter?"_

"_Yes, I was thank you for that I will be selling shirts so all those who want a shirt call my baby Jenny I'll text you the number we have a few Tank shirts, Artie series and more. Sarah if you listening serves you right"_

"_Thank you for the call Stacey, I need a few shirts myself shoot you a text, it's this for real no way and it's fetus A, hold up is this Alexandra?"_

_Yes, this is her mommy did it right but not enough that nasty trollop had to get beat down by the fetus where I'm undefeated…."_

Reaching out I touched mommy stomach. "Alexandra…is that you child?"

"_Sh…I don't want TJ to know that it's me Jenny I'll call you later to discuss this. I'm out."_

"_Wow that was strange you heard it first Alex J she's been nagging me for a minute and I made her little self up. I love you Alex J, pay your credit card bill too! We'll be back after these messages but first I got this offer to give to you 14 day getaway with Mercedes Mafia, tired of hearing about Tank and his foolishness want to be a part of the team that beats him up on the regular well Denise and Mary are having a retreat call BTA Beat Tank Anonymous were you can register under a false name, there is shopping, eating at fine restaurants, the safari….typo I'm going back to the safari once at the end of your 2 week training you'll receive a gold hatchet and a gold tambourine call Denise or Mary for details!"_

"That's what I came up here to talk to you about but it has gotten out of hand we'll talk later, you brining JT by, TJ and Parker are requesting his presence."

"Yes, he'll be by tonight, we're taking Deja and Preston on a little of a double date, dinner and an approved movie."

"They'll love that."

"But Deja won't."

Mommy tapped me. "Did you say something TJ?"

"Uh…." Wiping the chalk on my shirt. "Bad idea to do that I said that Deja will have fun mommy, is you ready to go to the grocery store?"

"Yes, nice meeting you class I'll be sure to drop by sometime in the future, TJ say bye to Aunt Denise."

"Bye Aunt Denise." I kissed her cheek. "Take it easy on them just a little I overheard dude back there say that he hopes you don't collect homework he hasn't done it."

**Sam's POV**

All of the players were gathered around one phone watching the same clip over and over again. "What are they watching that's so entertaining?"

"Your wife."

The spoon slipped out of my hands splashing in my bowl. "Darn it! Mercedes just did the laundry yesterday gotta get washed again. Did you say my wife?"

"Yup, you might want to check your…" Jones tossed his phone in my face. "Is that the video? Hit play." I tapped the screen. "Ohhhh…"

"I gotta call Mercedes! Now! Excuse me." My heart pounded as I fled to my office leaning against the door I catch my breath my phone rings. "Mercedes baby or should I say Mercedes Ali! Your video is all the talk around here. I'm shocked, stunned, I'm just…can't."

"Sam, I didn't want to but I couldn't handle it any longer she was yelling about Tank and I lost it, I felt on a high when I did it but I feel bad."

I logged onto twitter. "Wow, you are a trending topic! So is Mercedes Mafia, TJ, Conniehey, Alex J, your music, The KiJay Smith Show, Jay is trending, Tankettes, where is Tank, also is Denise and Mary's retreat, what is that about?"

"14 day getaway where the ladies and men will convene in the mountains partake of some exercises…."

"Baby they hosting a Tank simulation retreat basically, right?"

"You got it!" She sighed. "Though my little mini outburst is helping sales because my music is number on iTunes my first CD and this I'm getting hits about my folk pre-ordering my CD something good came out of this."

"Truth, we'll talk more about this late once I get home, why is Alex J trending? The fans knew you were pregnant because of the interview. What did she do now?"

"She called into the show."

"SHE WHAT?! She called into a show?!" Coached knocked on the door I waved him off. "I'm good just got some crazy not surprised I knew she had one. All of the other things she got in there. What does she sound like?"

"Her voice is an automated computerize voice she's not talking someone is typing it for her, the pet that slightly scares me there is a pet inside of me Sam."

I drank some water tossing back two pills. "I just popped some Aleve for my headache I didn't know that when I started my day a few hours ago this will all go down. Pray nothing else happens until I'm in the vicinity. I'll see you once I get home. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

**Mercedes POV**

"There is a pet inside of me." I checked out my stomach in the mirror. "Wonder what pet she has? Why does she have to have a pet to begin with? Why can't you be like other little babies?"

A hand from behind causing me to jump. "There goes my grandbaby! I came by here to visit and you weren't here, I went to your brother house Stacey wasn't there."

"That's because she decided to hang out with us mom, what brings you by?" She followed me into the kitchen as I went to get me a cold beverage. "You want one?"

"No thank you I'll fix me a cup of tea. Talked to Puck yet about you know who, where is he, is he still alive, I've been fishing around for information no one seems to know."

"Mom to feed your curiosity Puck has Tank, where I don't know but rest assured that he's out of our hair for the time being."

"Mmmmmm….guess that's going to have to hold me over until I get the real dirt."

"Mom, I love you, I had a crazy day I want to get in a nap before Parker gets here, please go home we can talk later if you aren't too busy decorating Jacey house."

"Hi Bernice, bye Bernice, hi baby girl and mini baby girl." PawPaw kissed my cheek. "I'm just coming to look for something that I think I might have left over here I done checked all around my house Monica."

"Alright PawPaw I'm going to take a light nap."

"Okay, you won't know that I'm here, I'm going to be quiet as a church mouse." I sat down on the couch. Hammy! Hammy! Where are you?" He picked lifted the dining table chair. "Hammy! He not there, where is he? Mercedes let me ask you this hypothetical question, you a hamster you escape, where would you hide?"

"You lost Hammy again?! PawPaw, why do you keep getting pets, you don't need any more after you find him somewhere dark with food that's my answer. Did you check Denise house?"

"First place I looked no one is home anyway she would have screamed if he got back in there again, he's a cute little fuzzy guy he keep getting away."

"PawPaw, he's not getting away you keep leaving him somewhere, he's not a dog he don't travel well he's a mouse a hamster that likes to party at night, when you find him, keep him in the cage and home."

He stood up stretching. "That is some good advice I'm still going to check here to be on the safe side you do what you were going to do."

I grabbed my water heading upstairs. "Take a nap, upstairs, in the bedroom not much traffic, TJ and Conniehey look so cute TJ is using him as a pillow. What Alex J? You want mommy to talk to you." I placed the remote on my stomach. Do you have a pet? Thank you for kicking approving that."

**Alexandra J's POV**

Yay mommy and me are going to have a talk, what are we going to talk about? Twirls in the belly. No problem yes I have Cinny she's clean I make sure washes her hands after she uses the bathroom.

"_You are very excited about mommy and me talk. Mommy wants to talk about you and all of your antics, other babies I know of just grow quick, wave in their ultrasound pictures, suck a thumb but you have trinkets. I'm concerned."_

Don't be mommy they are only figments of your imagination I got to turn off this TV, Donald Trump is on my screen. He's fired. *kick*

"_You have a credit card, a GoFundMe, a cellphone, you're buying things how do you are a little bit advance, no you aren't a little bit you are too advance for your age. I can't wait to meet you. You purchased stuff for your brother, cousins and even grandparents but you need to buy me something."_

I can't wait to meet you too mommy I had a dream that I was being born I felt some kind of way when it wasn't real I'm doing good on the inside. You want me to buy you something, what I can get you that you don't already have daddy.

"_What can you buy me that I don't already have? I have TJ, you and daddy he gave me you."_

Yup the best thing he did was drop me off in here _but_ he should have left it at that all the sleep I lost from you two getting it in. I still feel some kind of way about that minus that last few times so happy daddy only tongued you this morning saves me the stress on my itty bitty life. Onto the nitty and gritty the juicy details. *sips tea* let's talk about something I want to talk about your beat down of Sarah that nasty gutter butt trollop! I was watching Love B. Scott videos. I finished her off for you.

"_You were moving kicking up a storm when I was having my mini tiff with Sarah, that nasty trollop! You was feeling it too."_

"Always! I'm always down for a beat down I'm prepared to fight! No one comes at my mommy if daddy and TJ can protect you on the outside I can I can do it on the inside! Where she at? Where she at?

"_Alexandra J I'm getting tired you want mommy to sing you a lullaby?"_

*kick* Just as long as it's not that warbling Sade! Cinny was listening to her yesterday she's still out. Cinny! MARCO!

Cinny – Po zzzzz

"I'm going to sing the song that daddy had sung to me when he proposed I tweaked the lyrics, _now that the weight has lifted love has surely shifted our way I'll marry him today and every day I'll marrying him since I got the nerve to say yes in my café say you will mm-hmmm say you will mm-hmmm marry me."_

"_Yes! I'll marry you tomorrow, today, and forevermore!"_

"_Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to get off…"_

"_I got off early, I heard you singing our song to Alex J., I can't wait for the day I marry you. It won't be like PawPaw's wedding but it will be unforgettable. Your hand is slightly swollen I know the remedy for that?"_

It better be a kiss and not his stick.

"_A kiss…"_

Whew saved by thezzzzz….

**Preston's POV**

Mom had went over her expectations of Parker this week while he's at his sleepover she stopped us by the car to do it again I glanced at my phone. "Mom are you about finished, Parker knows how to act while he's not in your care I'll be there too I'm staying with Deja. Come P, man get in buckle up. We'll call you once we get there."

"Okay, behave!"

"I will mommy, bye." Backing out the driveway I blew my horn. "Looking forward to spend alone time with Deja."

"Deja and I will have our moments of alone time with her mother watching us like a hawk, not dwell on my mini sleepover, yours is starting once I drop you off Deja told me that TJ went all out for you."

"Cool, I like having a little brother, do I wish I could meet all of them can't believe how many women wanted Tank. He nasty, disgusting."

"Bro I don't think they wanted him he tricked, lied, and weaseled his way into their lives the only good that came out if is you, TJ, and your other brothers that's it. He's going to get his soon. May have gotten it already."

"_There's always that one person that will always have your heart you never…"_

"Hello boo!"

"Hi boo." Parker fell over laughing. "I'm not your boo I'm using Deja's phone to see where are you guys at? Messing with you Preston, hi Preston, hi Parker."

"Hi TJ, we're almost there what are we going to do first?"

"We can eat mommy and me went shopping today so we got all the good stuff, daddy is already sampling some stuff, daddy put that down here comes mommy."

"Sam! Didn't I…"

"See, I'll see you soon Conniehey and I will be waiting for you by the front door."

Arf [I'm already there!]

Approximately 10 minutes later I was pulling in their drive way. Parker could wait for me to park before he bolted out my car. "TJ!"

"Parker!" They ran into each other arms. "Right on time I timed you with my watch, Preston, Deja is inside along with Aunt Denise so side-hug or wave from a distance. Remember gateway."

"I will." Checking myself out in the screen door I make eye contact with Deja my heart skipped a beat then it stopped. "Hi Mrs. Evans."

"Hello Preston, your hair is still growing in nicely; don't do anything that will jeopardize your life or hair. I tried to do a messed up job but Deja likes it anyway. So, Mercedes we're about to head on over to the house to get Preston all set up, you said that Puck shot him."

"Yes, Puck shot him, got him some place safe."

"Bummer, I bought my hatchet with me just in case something goes down I can be of assistance." Denise smiled slowly winning her over. "I saw that smile."

"Yes, you did because we're going out on a double date." Deja faced dropped. "Deja don't look so sad it's going to be fun, Mercedes we'll meet up with you later tell you about the double date. Deja you're riding with me."

"Okay mommy, I have to Anna listen dude is going to want you back but I have the best remedy for that, Squats!" I looked back. "I've done squats many of times and they all want me back."

"They want what?! Deja get off that phone, Preston to your car you doing squats! Get in there." Deja did a few squats in the driveway. "Squat one more time and see what I do those are gateway squats! Preston you know where we live Stevie is waiting on you."

"Yes, ma'am." I looked in my rearview mirror. "Deja whew! Be still I'm trying to live! In the words of Next, _you making it hard for me I like the way you move...you making me want you!" _I jumped. "Mr. Evans! Man I didn't know I was here so quick. Hi."

"Hey, where are Denise and Deja?"

"Um." I looked over my shoulder. "They are still at Sam's house Deja is, well was dancing because they right there."

"Sorry baby I had to set Deja straight, she tried it a few minute ago, I'm going to show Preston his home away from home follow me." She pushed Deja. "You go in front of me, eyes are gateway." Walking up the steps I focused on the wall we arrived to one of their guest rooms. "This is my room for while I'm here."

"Yes, it is, open it. You are the first one to see it I had to keep Deja out." I opened the door. "I hope you like it I decorated it myself. I like that picture."

"Mommy the wallpaper is of you holding your different hatchets smiling this is…"

"Appropriate Preston knows, get comfortable we'll be going out later, Deja if you stay in here leave this door open. I'll going to always have my eyes on you." She pointed at the wall.

Deja peaked out the door. "Good she's gone come with me there isn't any in the…BATHROOM!" She turned on the light. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH mommy face is everywhere. Let's get your luggage."

"Yes, that would be a smart idea. You got mice?"

"No, why? Did you see a furry guy run by."

I nodded my head. "Yes, is that PawPaw's hamster Hammy?"

"Yes, that's Hammy back for his second visit, Aunt Mercedes said he came by today looking for him I don't know where he's at. Come on."

**PawPaw's POV**

I'm going back through all of the places that I bought Hammy along with me and the mall is one of those places. "Hammy are you here?! Excuse me have you seen my hamster? He's brown and white with two little eyes, a tail, and a mouth 4 yellow teeth he needs to brush them or chew some sticks, may have puffy cheeks because he's hoarding his food. You haven't thank you." I turned over this girl. "Have you seen? Damn! She is still slayed to the ground Mercedes did a number on her and no one helped her up! Excuse me have you seen…oh snicker doodles! I'll crumble these around the house to bring in Hammy."

**A/N: Hammy is back in Denise house! Oh Lawd! How will she survive with that?! We'll pick this up tomorrow. Until then iamJLS! **


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: I've had an off day I told myhiggins25 I was going to struggle today with this chapter and I did. This is a mini. Something well…you'll see. **

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Deja's POV**

I was happy that mom said that Preston could spend the weekend at our house but I thought she would let me help her with the guest bedroom, she had other plans. "Preston I just want to let you know that I had no parts of that mom is just crazy those are new pictures from her BTA getaway didn't think she'd get the idea to make herself wallpaper."

"It's cool, boo a little strange it's alright you don't live far from your aunt and uncle house you just want to walk or drive."

"Drive it's quicker can call out Uncle Sam or Parker, Azimio, Ray or J3 might be outside give him his bag then off to the mall just you and me." He wrapped his arms around me. "I take that as you like…."

"BACK UP! THAT IS A GATEWAY!" We jumped as mom's voice emitted through her bullhorn. "Where are you off to? Deja don't answer this is for Preston."

"Uh…" He stammered fidgeting uncomfortably. "Uh…we are g-going to drop off my brother duffel bag. We left so quickly."

"No, no you were distracted by those squats drop off Parkers bag come back because our double date will begin. I can't wait."

"Okay we will." I buckled my seatbelt mumbling. "Drive off now. Let me pray Aunt Mercedes forgot something so we can volunteer ourselves to get it. Jesus I ask that Aunt Mercedes forgot some candy, ice cream, a book, a candle for her and Uncle Sam so that Preston and I can _breakaway out of the darkness and into the sun I'm riding with the one that I love she gotta take trust in me, break the chain and give me space._ You like that."

"I love it." Preston bit his lip. "I love this more." Our lips almost were so close yet so far away we were under attack. "What was that?"

"What was what? Come back over here." I turned my head a bright yellow, green and blue balloons splattered over my window. "Those booger nose kids, why are you throwing water balloons at Preston's car?" I shouted grabbing Parkers bag. "Parker come get your bag."

"GATEWAY!" They shouted. "You and Preston were about to kiss that's a no-no Deja so we stopped it before y'all linked lips."

"Thanks I told Mr. Sam that Preston left me hanging what distracted you?" He smiled. "Never mind I know. Preston can you take this inside."

"Parker come on let's go! Logan and Ian have been spotted by JT."

"Here I come, IAN AND LOGAN BE PREPRARED TO BE DRENCH!"

We walked inside the house Aunt Mercedes was looking through the freezer Uncle Sam was posted up in the door. "Baby you got to see this Parker and TJ are all ganging up on Julius he just took off running." He opened the door running out! "Wait for me! Y'all missing a spot!"

"Hi Aunt Mercedes."

"Hey sweetie." I hugged her. "Preston are you all settled in to your room. I didn't get the ice cream I knew I forgot something the ice cream TJ was too caught up in the cakes."

"No ma'am not yet had to drop off Parker's things, Deja and I can go get the ice cream and cones, can't have ice cream without the cones."

"Alright you can go I need vanilla, chocolate, Reese's that's for me get some caramel, fudge, and peanut butter toppings." She grabbed her purse. "Keep the change."

"Thanks! Yogi let's roll we'll be back shortly auntie, we're going to the mall first get some new wallpaper I can pick me up some new pajamas the ones my mother laid out on my bed I can see if I was cleaning the house but I like to be comfortable also I get hot."

"Me too I just sleep in shorts no shirt." I eyed him up and down. "Then I get cold in the middle of the night mom be having the A/C blasting then I put on a shirt. Why you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, you think Sarah is still slayed to the floor at the mall."

"I think someone would have helped her up by now my twitter timeline just blew up over your aunt my mother said she wishes it was Tank. I didn't tell her that we beat him up because she would have come along for the ride killing him. I had to lie to say where I was going.

"That's my mother's agenda lying is a no in our house speaking of your mother how did she meet Tank?"

"Gosh through a friend of a friend exchanged numbers, soon before I knew it this crusty ass motherfucker was coming around a lot more, I liked him at first but I got these vibes where I can feel someone out like I told you he didn't like then it just grew when I stabbed him that was it."

I rubbed his shoulder. "Look at you so strong and manly those strong muscles! Park closer to the food court we can get us a little snack. There go PawPaw car right there, what is he doing here?"

"He might be here looking for Hammy." We walked in the mall I look to my left was a Have You Seen Me sign of Hammy. "I was right, where is he?"

"HAMMY! HAMMY! HERE BOY! Hey! Dijon and Reston what brings you by here?"

"Wallpaper and ice cream. PawPaw why are you putting up signs over a hamster, tell me you didn't bring Hammy to the mall with you?"

"I did I surprised Monica and baby girl with a day of pampering so I bought the little guy with me that's why I'm putting up these signs."

"PawPaw you wasting time and paper he's back at my house he was in the guest room who knows where he is at now." My phone buzzed. "Daddy has spotted him too he was in mommy's shoes go around there he captured him I think."

"Great that's good! I ate his trap snack anyway have fun remember the rules there is no gateway everything is okay."

"Thanks PawPaw! I loved that old man he may get my name wrong but his set of rules are great! Off to the pajama store! There go Sarah right there." Shoppers stepping over her Mercedes Mafia are taking pictures. "Wow! They stanning alright, is she gonna be down until the mall closes."

"More than likely let's get that ice cream."

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes was in the kitchen making the boys plates, TJ, JT, Parker, Ian, Logan and me were in the game room racing each other. "My car won."

"No, my car won."

"My car broke down."

"Daddy these cars are dirt cheap but it was fun Conniehey kept barking at them as they whipped by, they were scaring you by?" Conniehey waged his tail. "I take that as you weren't scared that they were annoying you."

Arf [Got that right one of them pulled out a few hairs checked the wheels of those tires I work hard to grow those in my tail is my best part besides my…]

"_Selling nuts! Hot nuts anyone hear got some nuts selling nuts hot nuts she got nuts for sale! You by them from the peanut man." _Parker shifted his eyes from TJ to JT. "What? You never head of that song before?"

"No, what deranged person wrote about some eating some nuts I don't like my nuts hot I like them on my ice cream crumbled up so I prefer them cold with caramel and sprinkles."

"You know what that sounds good. Mommy!" TJ ran out the game room with Parker and JT on his tail. "Mommy can we eat ice cream first then eat our dinner. Please?"

"We're not eating dessert first don't even have the ice cream yet, I fixed you all hot plates, wash your hands sit at the table, say grace, and eat _dessert_, play, watch some movies or something, lights out, sleep wake up and do it again. Wash your hands." I hugged her from behind. "Sam, what you want?"

"Nothing I have the best girl in the world."

"_They have nuts! Hot nuts anybody here wanna see my nuts!"_

"TJ, sit down stop singing about nuts at the top of your lungs! I'm still traumatized by that song that's not appropriate for a wedding Denise sang it without breaking out in a laugh the ultimate feat."

Puck happily bopped in the living room. "Hey Sam, Mercedes, kiddos such a great day I had."

"Puck all you did was sleep."

"I know and it was awesome gonna make me a plate and head back on out for the night shift load this plate up might give him a morsel or tease him."

"Who is he talking about?" Parker asked TJ. "That's a huge plate for one guy." He whispered.

"Baby you sit down I'll make your plate, Parker this is Puck, Puck that's Parker, Tank's son, baby you want a little bit of everything."

"Yes, please."

"I got you." I blew her a kiss. "So how is everything going with him?"

"Everything is everything I'm thinking about releasing him, keyword thinking so I he can heal and I can get that ass again. How are Parker and TJ getting along?"

"Like brothers they are brothers. How long are you going to be there tonight?"

"The whole night, I catch you all in the morning Mercedes great punching I have too many notifications see you tomorrow."

"Bye Uncle Puck!" They boys shouted. "We're almost done with dinner where are Deja and Preston with our ice cream?"

"It doesn't take that long to get ice cream."

**Alex J's POV**

Truth it doesn't take the long to get ice cream it don't affect me much Cinny you know what song was TJ singing I liked it although I was present at PawPaw and Glam-ma wedding his rendition of Drunk in Love put me to sleep.

Cinny – That would be Hot Nuts.

Hot Nuts?! Someone wrote a song about daddy's nuts?! Who knew?! Daddy's nuts his nuts mommy is the got his nuts daddy's nuts his nuts, his nuts aren't for sale mommy is the one that have them all even when they rise and they fall daddy's nuts his nuts belong mommy. You like my rendition.

Cinny – Let him use you AJ.

Thank you, thank you, seeing as I'm Jenny's creation I popped up in the DM chat on twitter Deja posted a picture of a baby saying that's going to be me. *kick, kick* I'm gonna be Ms. Steal Your Man. She knows the deal I'll be coming for Preston only in a few short months.

"_We're back with the ice cream."_

He's back.

"_Hey bro, that looks good sorry about us being late Deja and I took down the signs at the mall PawPaw had printed out for Hammy we gotta go date night with the parents don't be sad boo it's gonna be fun."_

No it's won't be Deja it's a shame you got to go through this y'all can talk but don't let her see y'all kiss I never would have thought you'd be sneaking off like this, Deja it's over now, it's over now.

Cinny – You think Aunt Denise don't know what's going on….go Cinny go Cinny this is how I do it it's Thursday night and we feel alright the party's up in Mercedes womb so I reach for my 40 and I turn it up I don't even drive so there is no keys my truck hit the floor 'cause I'm faded Alex J on the cord say "Cinny yo we made it", it feels so good in the womb tonight…

"_What this my little sister doesn't like Sade? Alex J you smooth operator…"_

Zzzzzzz

Zzzzzzz

"_See I told you…she doesn't like that…"_

*KICK*

"_OW!"_

Damn right I don't like that song I wish you all would stop singing it! I hate that song when I be born TJ we gonna fight and I mean that I'm coming out kicking and another….zzzzz…wait was I saying something. Zzz….oops I did it again.

**Puck's POV**

Walking inside the secret place where Tank is something feels off Lucky is usually waiting for me by the door tonight he wasn't. "Lucky!" I flipped on the lights. "Lucky! Where are you? Luck…" I stopped in my tracks. "Oh fuck! Lucky!" I ran to his side flipping him over checking for a pulse. "Oh fuck man! I got to get you to the hospital."

"Puck…Tank got away."

"I know I can see that we'll get his ass. FUCK!"

**Tank's POV**

Nothing holds Tank down. I ran the doorbell. _"TJ and Parker upstairs bath time we'll continue this once we're in our pajamas." _She opened the door.

"Hello Mercedes, remember me cat got your tongue."

"Mercedes what is…." I rolled my eyes he stepped in front of her. "Go upstairs Mercedes I got this."

"_There go Tank!"_ Santana shouted running across the street I took off running too.

"Sam, why are you running? Is that Tank?"

"Y…" Before I could answer the car door flung open Denise had tucked and rolled. "Damn! Stevie, Deja and Preston this is date night!"

"BURRRRN…."

**A/N: We'll pick this up in a few hours! Until tomorrow iamJLS…**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Currently going on right now in my DMs on twitter Deja [muffin307] and Denise [sweetiedee] are having a tiff over gateways, Preston, and why Deja is not following the rules! Lol I would like to say that Denise I fed her some lines to say I'll tell you later. Lol. Okay guys let's roll!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Shane's POV**

The mall was starting to clear out as closing time drew near. "Damn ain't no one up in here this is how I like it. What?" I wasn't paying attention I tripped. "Damn I'm sorry for that. You okay?" I flipped the person over. "Sarah." Slowly she opened her eyes. "What are you doing on the floor? How long you been down here?"

"I lost track of time once Mercedes punched me in the nose that was it people been walking by taking pictures with me none of them offered to help me up." She touched her nose wincing. "I think my nose is break."

"Think?" Pulling out my phone I snapped a picture. "Look at this it's all big and curved with a dent it even has her ring print oh no that's just some trash on the floor, Mercedes only punched you in the eye I saw the feed on twitter."

She punched me. "If you saw the news on twitter why did you leave me here for all these damn hours? I was embarrassed."

"Sorry ma I was busy looking for Tank nothing on him yet, have you got a phone call, text, tweet, or something."

"No. Help me up." Helping her up I slipped a few bags on her arms. "Shane you want me to carry bags in my condition."

"Hell yeah, you fine it's only your eye the floor broke your fall, let's get you to the hospital get you back looking somewhat pretty again. Did she say anything about me?" She shot me a look. "Sorry too soon Mercedes should have never laid her hands on you."

"Damn right. She's got it coming back to her." She pulled down the visor. "I'm still beautiful right."

My eyes shifted in her direction without taking my eyes off the road. "Yeah, you are. Let me turn on the radio to lift your spirits."

"_Scoot back Scoot back it's the The KiJay Smith Morning Show at midnight J. Low I'm still in the studio I haven't been to sleep yet I was sleepy a few hours ago but I caught my second wind I'm going to sleep good in a few hours. Right now it's time for After Midnight where I'll answer one of your questions about love. Caller you're on the line make it quick I got some breaking news to report."_

"_Okay all of my sisters are married and I met this dude online and he proposed to me I said yes but I don't know if he has a job or not? I called his supposed place of work they never heard of him should I get married?"_

"_The answer is hell no why do you want to get married because your sisters are married that is the stupidest reason I ever heard get your ass off my line with that you envious of what your sisters got so you want the same because their grass is green you think your grass is gonna be green too, from what you told me your grass is dry and patchy in some areas like that dude. Sounds like you are man crazy you aren't ready for marriage is nothing to be played with every damn day someone walks down the aisle because they "think" it's the one knowing good and well once your music plays you made a wrong decisions but when it comes time for witness participation when the preacher ask if anyone here objects to speak now or forever hold your peace nobody says nothing they twiddling thumbs, look at the ceiling, checking their phones they know your marriage is going to be a failure instead of saying I told you so they gonna smile tell you congratulations then talk about you on the way to the reception they want you to see the mistake that you made ain't no damn reason for you to have all these people in the wedding and you probably gonna pay out your pocket if you that damn lonely get a fish. Moving on that's the only call I'm taking to night, too much damn foolishness. Breaking news in the Mercedes TKO, Sarah has finally been helped up off the ground by Shane she is yet alive either way the damage is done. I have a ditty no don't play it I'm gonna sing it, she got helped on up, Shane helped her up now, so they both can get knocked…Mercedes Mafia call in open phone lines hang with your girl!"_

"_Who I have one the lines with me?"_

"_Parker."_

"_Parker! How is the sleepover going?"_

"_How do you know about the sleepover you at the radio station?"_

"_Well, Parker I'm the one that wrote you in that chapter and decided along with Deja and the crew about the sleepover what's on your mind?"_

"_We are wondering how will you use that thing you know that thing."_

"_Yes, I know what you talking about. You'll see continue with the sleepover thanks for calling in Parker I'm back after I share this with you the BTA has sold out in a 1 day damn! That's a lot of people. 15 minutes before the hour."_

**Mercedes POV**

The only sound I could hear was the thumping of my heart in my ear I opened the door thinking it was dream I jumped at the site of Rachel. "Yikes! Rachel you scared me get in here." Quickly I shut the door locking it.

"Mercedes why are you locking the door wasn't that Sam that ran out of here? Denise did a tuck and roll out a moving car, what is up?"

Grabbing her by the hand I pulled her to the back door. "Go out there to the guest house for me tell Azimio, Ray, and J3 that Tank got out."

"Okay I'll just tell….." Her eyes bugged out her head. "TANK GOT OUT!"

"Shh…." Running to the stairs I looked up. "No boys. Whew!"

"He's out?!" She whispered. "How did he get out? Where is Puck? Where is Lucky? Does Puck know? You don't think..."

"I don't know but go tell them what I said now! I need them to get Sam back here."

"Okay, okay, okay."

Cupping my hands to the window she made it to the house. "Good here they come." I opened the door. "Did you tell them all the way?"

"No all I said was "Ta" they took off running I'm going to stay here with you until they bring Sam back I need to stay busy but first how did you know that Tank got out."

The sight of Tank affected me I had to do my breathing exercises. "One more time inhale and hold it for 3 seconds." I patted the arm 3 times. "Okay I answered the door I thought it was mom I took her set of keys after her impromptu visits but it was him he knows where we live I want to move back to LA."

"Mommy when are you coming up here to give us a bath I'm stinking you said it yourself that I smell like the outside and I don't know how the outside smell." He sniffed his shirt. "Hi Aunt Rachel what are you doing here? Where is daddy?"

"Daddy went to go help Aunt Tana with something you run along upstairs either Aunt Rachel or me will be up there to get you boys ready."

He shrugged. "Okay guys we got some time before we hit the shower I want to tell you about this girl in Aunt Denise class."

"Get your hands off me!" Sam yanked his arm away from J3. "Why did you pull me back I had my hands on him?"

"Look at the logo of my damn shirt! This is why I pulled you back this don't need to get out, Stevie, Denise, Preston, and Deja are on their way Tana is back home Azimio are dropping Tank off somewhere, how in the hell did he get out?"

"I…" My phone rang. "This is Puck." I put the phone on speaker. "Hey Puck."

"Not going to beat around the bush Tank got out you all need to be…"

"We know! He came by here, how in the hell did he get our address?"

"Fuck! He took Lucky car he found it in there where is he at now I'm about to leave Lucky ass in here he alright I think." Sam walked towards the steps sitting down I handed my phone to J3. "Denise said Lucky ain't worth two dead flies that Jenny should kill him off. He can't get right Sam was about to get in Tank's behind."

Our eyes connected as I rubbed his hand. "It looks like it hurts." He put his arm around me. "Sam…"

"Shh…. I know what you are going to say you're nervous, you should be you got me I'll go above and beyond for my family. Let's leave J3 and Rachel to talk it out with Puck you and I will go get these boys ready for bed."

"Okay." He helped me up. "Wonder what TJ is talking about?"

"Azimio and Ray got Tank they dropping him off somewhere, you want us to…"

"No, no, I'll call them see you when I get back."

**TJ's POV**

Ian, Logan, JT, and Parker sat in a circle as I told them about my taste of high school. "I'm walking around Aunt Denise classroom because I'm her nephew and she so loves me I hear one of the boys said that he didn't do his homework that's the same one that ratted me out anyway Jordan turned on her phone so we could tune into the The KiJay Smith Show, Jenny was on there talking about mommy beating up dusty Sarah, it was epic it was PawPaw Muhammed Ali versus Sonny Liston to my before watched cartoon until Aunt Denise schooled mommy in the evils of certain shows that aren't beneficial to my character and upbringing they weren't appropriate anyway the girls are cute Deja still holds the number one spot but this girl named Madison." Closing my eyes I see her. "She can and might get it I've been asking Aunt Denise for her digits on twitter but she laughed at me she wouldn't give me the digits so once mommy and daddy go to sleep we're going on FaceBook JT got Deja's password so we should find her they both were in choir I know that much." Hearing the footsteps and the voices get closer I sat down. "Let's act like we were talking about the games we're going to play later. I picked up that new NBA game."

"I'm playing as that Knicks. It's 5 of us we should have a mini tournament the best of 3 top two square off I can come up with the chart."

"Cool." Daddy knocked on the door. "Daddy where help Aunt Tana with whatever she needed helping with?"

He looked at mommy. "Sam remember I told you what she needed help with." She was mouthing words I couldn't make out. "Remember."

"Oh yeah! I did. Whew! I just did it not too long ago I'm getting old, ready for your baths it's 5 of y'all so one of you gets the luxury of a solo bath who is it going to be TJ, your party you pick!"

"My brother Parker, Logan and me picked out our toys." It was a pillow case of toys. "Want to have fun."

"Not too much fun you have to bath all these toys aren't going in the tub with you pick 3 between the two of you so that's 6. Sam start run the water for Parker the others can take their baths in Alexandra's bathroom."

**Alexandra's J POV**

Say what mommy the hell they can't that's my bathroom I want it pristine and clean when I crawl through. Come through AJ baby tectus no.

_Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder…._

Gab is calling me, hi boo this foolishness that just went down you heard about Tank showing up got mommy and me all flustered I'm was concerned for my itty bitty life why does he keep showing up just die! What Aunt Tana saying? Put your phone you got it.

Ha sido un minuto desde que ustedes he bendecido con una oración así que aquí va! El tanque no es bienvenido de conseguir, pero me dio a mi mente una ligera idea de pensar en él y estoy muy agradecido de que fue puesto en libertad, rompe o se paliza Lucky lo que tiene que yo estaba en mi tanque fijar Jesús te vi en condiciones de hacer esto por mí y lo de hoy! ¡Gracias! Amén, cuando puedo poner mis manos sobre Sarah? Tengo que esperar eso es genial. Estoy esperando pacientemente para ella anticipando que la golpeó abajo está en la forma en que estoy de pie sobre sus promesas creyendo en su palabra para que yo pueda golpearla en la cara! Seré la golpeó abajo, golpearla abajo! [Translation: It's been a minute since I've blessed y'all with a prayer so here it goes! Tank is never welcomed to come by but I gave my mind a slight thought to think about him and I'm so grateful that he was released, broken out or beat up Lucky what have you I was in for my Tank fix Jesus you saw it fit to do this for me and him on today! Thank you! Amen, when can I get my hands on Sarah? I gotta wait that's cool. I am patiently waiting for her anticipating that her beat down is on the way I'm standing on your promises believing in your word so I can smack her in the face! I will be beat her down, beat her down!]

Did she tweak Hezekiah Walker Patiently Waiting?

Gab – Yup that's the song she said she was Patiently Waiting for him and that song play. Won't he do it! *kick, kick, kick, kick* Don't let me kick alone Alex J.

I'm kicking with you instead of holding my mule hold my cord! Cinny. *kick, kick, kick, kick* This is our first dance together. We got something in common! Hup!

*Cinny plays tambourine*

**Stevie's POV**

Date was an ultimate success Denise wasn't too much focused on Deja and Preston who were a little bit touchy feely over dinner she was still riding the high from beating down Tank the look on her face was priceless. "Denise you good?" She nodded her head. "Still on your cloud 9 from Tank."

"Yes! I wasn't expecting to see him then I see Tana and right behind her was Sam just knew that it had to be Tank so out the car I was didn't even scuff up my heels but I'm tired. Are we going home?"

"No, we're going to Sam's house for a few minutes check in to see if Puck came back and dipped out you coming in or you waiting in the car."

She undid her seatbelt. "I'm coming in so are you two I heard you mumbling about walking home in gateway hands no, . Keep it up the hair on your head gon' be the last thing to worry about Preston Out." She slammed the door. "You know the line Deja, me, daddy, Preston to the car to the front door go. Use your key the light is still on so they still up."

"Go TJ, go Parker! Pass the ball. That's how you do it!"

"Ooh what game is that?" Before I could take one step Denise pulled me back. "I want to see what they're playing maybe get in on the tournament."

"Afterwards, Dej and Preston go in there watch them play boys watch them you know our signal." They all gave the thumbs up. "Good. Mercedes, did you see him?"

"Yes, I was the one that answered the door Sam came pushing me back running because he heard Tana did you get hand on him?" Denise bust out her happy dance. "That's your happy dance you touched him. How did it feel?"

"Better than sex."

Mercedes took her hand shaking her head. "Tank is all kinds of messed up but sex with Sam trumps a beat down that's just me."

"It's the same with Stevie but I hate Tank, when I read this chapter I'm just going to say he got to die, Jenny knows this that's why she typed it. I can't stand him. Did Puck come back?"

"Denise your usual with no sugar."

"Mercedes I got that you two go sit down on the couch prop your feet up because y'all both expecting." Mercedes jumped. "Yeah we're expecting I'm thinking twins or triplets."

"Congratulations you two our families are growing by leaps and bounds all we need now is word that Stacey is expecting."

Arf [She is she not gonna tell y'all though oh, there goes Denise hi Denise, bye Denise. Come on Bailey, Lukas, and Chew. DogsRUs. We'll be later.]

"Did you talk to Puck? Here you go baby. Mercedes you want anything thing? Better yet let me ask your stomach, Alex J your Uncle Stevie wants to know if you anything pie, juice, a cookie."

"She kicked 3 times she wants all of that it's past your bedtime Alex J. No Alex we now…Actually Stevie I'll have all of that and some apple juice thank you."

_Gotta give AJ want she wants._

"To answer your question, Puck didn't come back Azimio and Ray are still with him who knows where we're all going to stay up until he returns."

Denise fluffed the pillow. "Pray it's not too long the effects are slightly wearing off I'm gonna catch me a little shuteye."

"That's good, I've been wanting to play that video game since we got here." I kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet babies 3 dreams. Mercedes are you going to stay with her?"

"I'm no I'm going to come in there to watch y'all play."

"Okay"

**Conniehey's POV**

It's been a minute since you heard from be Jenny decided to give me my own POV. Arf [Thank you for that there go Denise she's dozing off in my favorite chair? Should I jump in her lap or not.]

Arf [Do it CJ show us other dogs how it's done.]

Arf [Okay Bailey I'm going to do it.] I took a few sips of water before I jumped on the couch laying my head in her lap.]

Arf [Your head is in her lap put your how body up on there.]

Arf [I will give me a chance. I did it! I did it! Feels good up here too I'm getting sleepy myself. Oh she put her hand on me. She's petting me! She's trying to live on the furry side of life. _Guess it's true that I'm good at chaning minds but I still need love because I'm just a dog all I've dreamed seem to go as plan I don't want you to stop will you pet my paw oh won't you pet me 'cause you know I'm all you need this is love it's clear to see Denise is petting me!_]

"_I dozed off and was dreaming we were still tweeting and I was rubbing a dog. I knew i was dreaming and said wake up. Cray. Why is Conniehey in my….AHHHHHHHHHH THIS ISN'T A DREAM THIS IS REALITY! Conniehey get off my lap! You are trying to eat me! Foolishness! Who put him in my lap this isn't funny? Conniehey don't he licked me.]_

Arf [What she taste like? Since she keeps saying that we trying to eat her.]

Arf [Let me take another lick again. I'm going to lick her foot it's right here.]

"_Nooooo.."_ She screamed jumping on the couch. _"Leave my body alone. I need all of me to survive I'm pregnant."_

Arf [Sill yadda, yadda, yadda she tastes like oatmeal and veggies congrats on the pregnancy who knew that Stevie had it in him like that here we thought he was gonna be impotent.]

**Puck's POV**

"You are right back where you started from Tank, I was going to release you and let you go about your way but you fucked yourself up I'm going to beat you to the point where you don't remember shit. You won't even know what hit you when I get through with you."

He spat in my face. "You can beat me to a bloody pulp I'll still remember where they live at crazy heels live across the street and that crazy chick with the hatchets live not too far. You all need to stop with all this damn beat down of me because there are 2 others out there who are on my side that will sneak in for the kill do your damage I will survive, hey hey."

"Oh that touched me a place where I don't give a fuck Shane and Sarah don't scare me." Opening the twitter app I came across Sarah photo. "See this lady this is your Sarah the one that can fight like a beast you told me that. I didn't care but thank you for sharing she got knocked smooth out by Mercedes. What you got to say about that?"

"She felt sorry for the pregnant lady so she let her have a free hit." He chuckled. "That's it."

"No, that's not it Sarah got her ass knocked smooth out just like I don't feel sorry for you." I pulled back knocking him in the eye. Round 2."

**A/N: Sarah is finally up and walking about time Mercedes **_**does **_**have the power and does TJ. Anyone of y'all play fantasy football or basketball? HMU. We'll pick this up tomorrow iamJLS **


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Late drop! Usually I'd be sitting on x amount of words but I started fresh I had a long day yesterday I was knocked out by a normal time and Denise was the night owl I have some good stuff to work with thanks to her, Mary, and Deja. The awesomeness of twitter and my fic. Anyway let's go!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Parker's POV**

"Aaaaah….get him off! STEVIE!" Aunt Denise screamed he tossed down the controller. "Foolishness!"

Arf [What's up boys TJ you got your crew I got mine.]

"Conniehey you got Aunt Denise again? You should know better by now." Conniehey lowered his head. "Don't give me that sad look she's trying to live you 4 sit and behave. Sorry Parker about pausing the game."

"It's cool, who is trying to live?"

"TJ pass the ball…you got it. My wife she's HCO that means Human Contact Only you got it he's up by 5." Stevie ran out the game room helping Aunt Denise. "I got the next game after this one."

"No you don't, we need to talk Puck just pulled up you can play the video game another day, Stevie up thank you." Azimio and Ray came into the game room Puck walked by with a bloody t-shirt. "Ray, not you let me down the last time giving permission for her to drift off, Azimio keep an eye out for those two they a little bit close. That's a gateway."

"Okay." He shrugged. "Gateway?" He mouthed.

"Yeah, basically she doesn't want Deja to touch my brother. Right Preston?"

"I can touch her but turn around play your game." The sound of the buzzer caught my attention. "See what being nosy get you a shot clock violation. Where did you two go?"

"We helped Puck out with a little something."

"Lucky? With a name like Lucky he's not lucky I'm just saying, baby who you are tweeting over there you look serious."

"Oh, Alex J she said that once she's born she gonna take you away from my saying all her coos bring the boys to the yard."

Preston smiled. "She might I have a thing for babies especially little girls they are so cute you might have some competition boo." He kissed her cheek. "Don't look like that you know I love you."

"So Azimio and Ray what did you guys do?" Me and TJ folded our arms circling them. "Gonna share."

"TJ and Parker we're not going to share your parents wouldn't like it if you knew especially you TJ go back and sit down finish your game. We got next."

**Sam's POV**

"You did all of that?"

He removed his shirt tossing it in the fire. "Yes, Sam what did you think we were going to do I called them right before they were going to drop him in off some place I beat him up to an inch of his life he was saying smart shit just egging it on more he's still alive just know."

"Why are we keeping him alive? We can just off him now and go about our business."

"True Rachel but Denise hasn't sliced him up well enough and Tana needs to use half of her matchbox collection to make a dent in it." Santana smiled lighting two matches. "See and I'm going to break ties with Lucky he's right now more of a problem for me he couldn't shoot Shane when he at the ample chance now this I don't need any more slip ups."

"Thank God you said that Puck he was getting on my nerves reading about his foolishness."

"How did you? This…"

"Guys this is a story I'm just one of the reviewers that Jenny put in the fic so I can get my hands on Tank. Y'all forgot Stenise is in full effect I'm sorry proceed I gotta sharpen my hatchet I always travel with one to be safe."

"That's right." Stevie kissed her. "Always it came in handy too; he was on the block he knows where they live at. We got to think of something to keep him away if he ever returns." He snapped his fingers. "I got it we can post flyers around the area if he's spotted to call us we got him."

"Good idea…"

"Y'all continue to talk I'm going to shower and go to sleep it has been a long night. Night guys!"

"Night." Santana packed up her belongings. "You rolling out too Tana?"

"Yes, my bed is calling me I need to be flipped and rubbed down for the next one Denise nice hitting with you always a pleasure too bad Mary couldn't join us for this round."

"I know right she just texted me saying that her phone had died she thought we had stopped talking to her! This really happened folks a few hours hour ago or so I was on the phone with Denise so I called Mary and right to voice mail it went I left a message ooops back to the fic. Jay is acting up foolishness! I can't with her! Yeah, next time for sure."

"I'll walk you to the door Tana."

"Are you two going to roll out or stick around awhile?"

"Of course we are we Stevie go on home to get our clothes we spending the night, y'all got any more food I couldn't eat anything at the restaurant I was just too excited about beating up Tank."

"Come with me Denise that snack wasn't enough Alex J still starving what about you?"

"Same here twins or triplets are in need of a snack."

"Y'all spending the night too we're gonna take Preston with us because I don't…" We walked into the game room he was a little too close to her ear she was smiling and laughing. "Trust him! Preston! What are you whispering that you can't share with everyone in the room?" TJ paused the game.

"Um…nothing."

"I knew it follow us he's going to be fine Deja your aunt and mother are in the kitchen getting a snack we going to pick up something. We gonna take a long walk 2 blocks away y'all gonna stay." I pushed him out the door. "Hey PawPaw you found Hammy."

"Yeah, I got him back although Monica let me get another one I got the extra-large one this one lives a little while longer. I haven't named him yet."

"Okay, PawPaw we just going for a little walk."

"Wait for me I'll join you, we can name my pet on this walk." He picked up the ball running to meet us. "Reston, what you still doing here you not going home?"

"No I'm spending the night Parker is spending the a few nights over with TJ you really bringing dude with you."

"Uh-huh we bonding he's a little timid, Monica told me about the beat down that happened sorry I wasn't' there to help out."

I chuckled. "It's good PawPaw it was only Tank."

"What in the hell was he doing around here? How did he get out of Pucky sight only person that would…" He rolled his eyes. "Lucky I knew that boy was gonna be more trouble than good he needs me on his squad. I'm always prepared just like that Crusher Bone I Ain't Never scared see what I did there Preston that's your name I'm down with the Hip-Hop I even know to whip and nae nae."

"Go PawPaw you be in the clubs."

"I used to be before I scored my boo. Whatever happened to the private investigator you hired?"

"Tank found him out PawPaw he hired one Puck got him now we're on our own alone, had we still had whatever his name was we would have known could have been more prepared."

"Yeah whatever happened to the guy who was his partner?"

"I don't know I haven't heard from him since." Pulling out my phone there is a text from someone I don't' know. "Sarah and Shane said they are coming by I'll text you with what I know later." Stevie took my phone. "Hey. I was reading that."

"I am too. Are you going to answer him back?"

"Mr. Stevie that could be a trap the person texted Mr. Sam from an unknown number I for myself wouldn't answer it, keys." Preston held out his hand. "Thank you. I'll pack Deja belongings too."

"No you not if I know better Denise packed her items sweatpants, capris and a loose shirt. PawPaw you coming in?"

"Yeah I am I'm thirsty Denise makes that good lemonade that I likes so much." PawPaw placed the ball down off ran his new pet. "She got a full pitcher where are the cups. Sam you want a cup."

"Sure PawPaw I'll take one!" Reading over the text I played out the next move in my mind. "If I call this could happen, if I don't call this could happen too somewhat of a win/win. I'll wait to talk it over with Mercedes. He's calling." I slid to answer slowly placing the phone to my ear. "Hello."

**Alexandra J's POV**

Mommy and Aunt Denise are planning how they going to get Tank well Aunt Denise I missed the early stages of it Aunt Mary is too concerned for my itty bitty life I read her review hi auntie just don't sing me any damn Sade and we're good. I'm on my BabySpace account the gatewayers want to chat.

Gatewayers: About time you wake up Alex J it said that you were unavailable what you been up to.

*looks around* I woke up like this I was asleep it's hard to keep my good looks up gotta come correct at all times I have a boo he don't need me be looking any kind of why, what about you guys?

Gatewayers: A fight! Mommy tumbled us around forgetting that she was pregnant with us she doesn't know how many yet but we tossed and tumbled you seen that video of Scarlet takes a Tumble mommy took a tumble a flip, she got up pulling out her hatchet when she pulled hers out we pulled ours out too.

Say what! Details!

Gatewayers: We were on our way to dinner slowly riding down the street, mommy spotted Uncle Sam running she put two and two together flung open her door totally forgot about us 3 tumbles she gets up my brother I think he's a boy it's too hard to tell was up in the cut stuck mommy called him every Christian thing but a child of God!

Oh you know you got a good Christian upset when they don't call you that but you ain't hear it from me are you okay?

Gatewayers: Yeah we fine that was very alarming we got notification that you and Deja were going at it over Preston, he still walking upright.

Yeah all because I said that I was gonna take her from him you know how much longer I got up in this womb before I greet the world and take it by storm 5 more months. She safe for now but watching out!

Cinny – Who runs the world AJE? Who runs the world AJE? AJE runs this mother for me. Hell yeah!

"_Tank be popping up in my group DM I tell him that I love him and I want to see him in person so that I can slice him, right he even ask for Deja phone number so he can boo her up I agreed he gave me his location I arrived it was vacant house I had my materials ready to off him."_

"_I'm afraid to ask you but I am, how would you off him."_

"_I would stick him up by a chain upside down and hatchet him to death slowly. No scratch that I would run him over with JT bike then hand cuff his hands and put roller skates on him and throw gallons of rocks in the street and let him roll and fall and bust his head til he pass out then I wake him up let him roll over to the broken glass in the street fall and slice himself up then I would make Stevie fill the pond with iodine and throw Tank in to drown and burn in hell."_

One word: DAAAYUM.

The gatewayers: Gosh darn!

**Shane's POV**

"Sarah wake up we're here, I'm going to give you some time to get yourself together I'll be waiting for you by the door." He opened the door. "You been waiting on us, good you get my text."

"Yeah I got it, what you want?"

"We want you to help us find Tank now."

**A/N: Cinny I need you to do something for me tell the people what I told you, "I never did an a/n before in my life what do I have to say, just say this, okay, us fanfic characters know that tomorrow is the Labor Day holiday the last big shindig of the summer so we're taking off and so is Jenny. Did I do it right? I did. Cool. I get a break from being AJE's secretary I do! *Praise Break***

***rolls eyes* She would get happy over that it's just a day Cinny let him use you! She is** **iamJLS until Tuesday fam we out! *kick*  
**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Cinny you back to being AJ's secretary how was your day off? It was good hit up a few cookouts did you bring Alex J a plate you ate it I didn't see that coming you wish it wasn't over well you may get another break it depends. Hope you all had a good Labor Day hit up a few cookouts left with more food than you bought we gonna kick this thing right off like this.  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Unknown's POV**

"He really asked me to help them find Tank. They already left I wouldn't be on the phone with you if…yeah. What am I watching oh this is techiebynature interview this is the last question, it repeats if you missed it Book/Fanfic TV."

"_That's awesome I'm so glad that we rescheduled because the last time you took a trip to Titty-Ho let's just play them the clip to refresh their memory, will you roll that beautiful bean footage."_

"_And in today's writers corner I was going to interview the writer of this here story but I got a message from her not too long ago that she booked a train ticket to Saskatchewan but missed her stop so she's on her way to Saskatoon but I got an update that she hightailed it to Titty-Ho where that is I don't know or Crotch Crescent, Bird-in-hand, Intercourse, Crapstone, No Name, Penistone, Why, Whynot, Nowhere Else, Climax, Dildo, Middelfart, Hooker, Jot-Em-Down I think that's in Texas, or Blue Ball so one of them cities she might be in via a flight through I think BWI or Dulles. Seems that one of the reviewers was mad that she posted two teasers to I MADE IT THROUGH in one day. Hmmm. That was funny I got a lot of emails because of that do you have anything to say in closing."_

"_Yeah, I did that because Monica was in pursuit sure I do I love having fun with my fic and something hit my mailbox where this person wants an indicator when the chapter is solely based on these two people and my response to that was we'll work it out but after sitting and thinking about it awhile that's just a little bit too much, that's like asking Jesus to give you an indicator your situation will work out before you pray about it let that marinate right quick that's like asking the coach of a team, is your team going to win I don't want to watch unless we come away with the W, you want the easy way out instead of toiling through it all I'm not flaming you either you want an indicator I got you let me do this right quick coming up next are the following POVs…" _

"_I'm sorry Jay you don't have time for that."_

"_I don't Becky Sue that's messed up but she said she wanted an indicator. So you saying she gotta read to figure it out bummer okay you remember that show on Nickelodeon you a little bit too young thanks for interviewing me. I'm out."_

"You remember that show figure it out, that's a throwback. I'm out too yeah he asked me I started singing. _But I can't go for that, no, no can do I can't go for that, no, no can do I can't go for that, no, no can do, I can't go for that, can't go for that, can't go for that, can't go for that."_

**TJ's POV**

I've had sleepovers with my cousins before but this snoring is brand new to me. "I wish there was a mute button he too young to snoring like that." I went to shake him Parker pulled me back. "Parker why you do that?"

"Let me him sleep you got the email and password from JT we can go find this girl Madison, you said she was cute."

"She is. You want me to wake up JT." He shook his head. "Okay we can go to daddy's study what time is it?"

"Around 2 o'clock Conniehey you joining us."

Arf [No I'm not I need my beauty sleep someone feels some kind a way about me anyway. Grrr…I'll be here when you get back.]

"Okay, love you boy. I'm getting my iPad JT told me he wrote in there so he wouldn't forget it. I got everything." Parker opened the door looking both ways. "The coast is clear." We ran out the room sliding down the banister skating in our socks in the office. "I got the light."

"The computer is already on it's asking for a password."

"Type in Aretha and Kentucky Trouty Mouth he had to change it because everyone figures it out they're having a time with this one. Facebook, password, email, we're in. Her name is Madison Jordan, there she goes, what I tell you? Let me sit there I have a message to type her. Did you see Uncle Puck shirt?"

"Yeah, I did who did he beat up we asked Azimio and Ray they were mum on it, think they beat up Tank? Ms. Denise was telling Aunt Mercedes ways she wanted to off Tank."

"She says that all of the time that's her agenda she doesn't like him and she lets it be known she has you heard her commercial of the BTA that's in a couple of weeks she's pregnant she might not be able to go but she's going to go wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm done with my message. We can go now."

"No, we can't your father just walked by with your mother, Ms. Denise and Mr. Stevie also with them is Puck and J3 we are stuck in here until the coast is clear."

"Uncle Puck, what is he still doing up?" He cracked the door. "What are they talking about?"

"Our donor he said he broke out, he came by here."

"HERE!" I shouted he placed his hand over my mouth. "Parker, Parker."

"Shhhh… he's coming this way no he's turning around. You can't be having outburst like that we gonna sit down and hear them talk."

"_The boys are asleep one of them probably talked out in their sleep they don't need to hear this, Mercedes shocked to see him again."_

"_Yes, its Tank normally I'd look through the peephole but since all the fam is in the area I opened without hesitation back to the old way of his random popups."_

"_No back to old anything we're going to continue to do us like we had been doing it's starting next week TJ is going back to school back to the normal."_

"I don't wanna go back to school I like staying home Parker if I go back to school something bad is going to happen to me."

"Little bro we don't know that you have Azimio, J3 and Ray to watch out for you."

"True but they can't join me in the classroom, they can't be around the school, I know about the website being taken down taking my picture off because Sarah, that was daddy pseudo-boo are trying to figure out where I go, I think she knows. I used to be an eavesdropper but I got away from that mommy would give me a part 2 slowly getting back to my old ways J3 was talking to Uncle Julius he shared it with him."

"Wow! You dream about him recently?"

"No, but now I am."

"_It's a beautiful night out let's take this outside."_

"_You all can take it outside I'm going back to check on you know who."_

"_Puck I thought you were going to sleep you said it yourself."_

"_Yeah I was but I'm not I'll see you guys later J3 lock the door behind me."_

"_A'ight."_

"Ready to make a mad dash to the room." I nodded. "Okay." Instead of running I walked I didn't care if I got caught being up I am having a sleepover it's a given. "You didn't run."

"I didn't feel like running Parker good night bro." I hugged him. "Don't tell anyone I told you this okay, you are already okay in my coloring book but I don't want to downgrade you the crayon box ask my boo Gabby she knows the drill. Conniehey move over boy."

"Okay night TJ."

"Night Parker." Staring at the ceiling his snores meshed with the other rhythmic snores of everyone else Conniehey licked my face. "You know I'm feeling some kind of way."

Arf [Truth what's going on?]

"Everything has been going good for me T-A-N-K knows where we live." Conniehey got off the bed going in my closet pulling out his pet duffel bag. "You packing a bag, get back up here! You not going anywhere we're going to do what mommy and daddy do pray give me your paw bow your head. God in heaven hear my prayer, keep me in thy loving care be my guide in all I bless all those who only love me too. PS. Keep Tank away."

**Shane's POV**

"He can't help us out no, he can't help. You got any other ideas to help find Tank he's been gone for too long we need him back to get this underway." She sat down her binoculars. "You got binoculars got a sandwich up in that purse I'm starving." She popped my hand. "Ow."

"Stay away from my purse, turn around follow that car. Just do it he's going to lead us to Tank."

"Word!" The car flew by going about 55 mph. "They're hurrying to their destination I hope I can keep up, that car looks like…"

"Lucky car but he's not driving it. Puck?"

"Yup, where is our boy Lucky at they are like two peas in a pod."

"On break he might be going to relieve him to take the night shift. How is your nose?"

"It's okay she didn't get me that bad." I laughed. "What she didn't."

"Yes, she did it's okay Sarah say you got knocked out by Mercedes Jones folks was walking over you taking pictures the whole nine Jay stayed on the radio all day she just left the studio she's gonna be back by noon or up for her and Kianna show."

"He made a left. Where is he going there is nothing over in this side but some businesses and abandoned buildings, pull over right here. He's there."

Picking up her binoculars I focused on his mouth. "He's say something about Lucky, he's in the hospital beat up, he's okay but he's leaving him be. You don't have no chicken in that bag."

"Here! It's better cold. Stakeout got some soda too before Mercedes slayed me to the floor I went by KFC."

"Smart move hope he's not in there too long we can go over our plan, they took down the website but you already know are we still going to flowing through with your plan of the open house."

"Yeah, if Tank is in good condition it's him if not it's you."

"Cool we'll work out the logistics." I tossed my chicken bone out the window. "It's 3 o'clock let's time him." Focusing my attention on the clock the minutes slowly tick by. "5 minutes. She's sleep those meds kicking in. Mercedes got her good that's nasty another 5 minutes inched on by I need something to do. No games on my phone I deleted those when I did factory reset. 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall…no I'm going to sleep."

"_7 o'clock in the morning and the rays from the sun wakes me I'm stretching and yawning…."_

"I know it's not 7 o'clock in the morning! No it's 5 that nap did everything. He's gone. Sarah wake your drooling ass up, did you buy chance see when Puck left?"

"No, get your hot funky chicken breath away from me move you need to brush first. I don't know when he left I was sleep! Shoot." She opened the glove compartment tossing me a few mints. "Here chew on these have the whole bag you need them more than I do."

The funky breath hit me in the face. "Damn that's hot I'm offending me. You want to check out the inside of the building or go home."

"No, we here we going inside didn't come all this way for nothing it was a blessing that we went all the way back there to run into Puck get that key that he dropped."

"What key?" I looked down. "Puck made a huge blunder."

**Mercedes POV**

"_TJ baby you not eating your breakfast what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing I'm just not hungry." _I felt his forehead. _"You don't have a fever you stomach is upset?"_

"_No, I just don't know today is Tuesday usually my Deja boo would drop by but her class schedule change to Friday is her off day now, daddy and them are staying on the east coast for two weeks for their upcoming games this week he won't even be here to take me trick-or-treating."_

"_Aww Uncle Stevie is taking you and JT, Parker is coming to there is that smile. Think you can eat a little something before we have to leave."_

"_Yeah I can but I got a question to ask you am I coming…"_

Sam alarm woke me up. "Forgot to turn that one off, baby go back to sleep I got it."

"I can't I had dream TJ was asking me a question but your alarm woke me up we were at breakfast and he wouldn't eat he said that you're going to be staying on the east coast for 2 weeks." He looked away. "Sam! You're going to the east coast for 2 weeks when were you going to tell me this?"

"Sorry it slipped my mind it's just been a lot of things going on. 2 weeks I can't believe you dreamed that."

"I can. I also can't believe that you locked Preston in that bedroom."

"Denise requested Stevie and Sam approved she's a young lady and he's a young man you know me _it was always on my mind, it was always on my mind_ and it's on his too. Deja's not to thrilled she'll see him in the morning. Our walk to get their house to pick up some clothes I got a text from someone who said that Shane and Sarah are coming by he'll let me know later."

"Know what? Have this "person" hit you back yet?"

"No, they haven't he or she will probably get around to it later. I saw your face when I said TJ's going back to school next week. We're gonna have a strong discussion about this?"

"We're not having a strong discussion you know my stance on this I don't want him to go back to school I know he needs to but we can homeschool him."

"Mercedes homeschooling sounds great I know a few people who were but let's think about this when will you or I have the time to do that I'm busy you're busy yes we can hire someone to do what we're paying them to do down at the school he has friends, he's developing fine I have no qualms security is fine they have everything in his file he's taken care of. What I want you to do when you're ready is return back to the studio. I need to hear some more you. Will you do that for me?"

"I already beat you to it I called up Dame I'm back next week your boo is back."

A faint knock came to the door. "Come in TJ."

"Mommy I thought Deja was sleeping in the hallway she just slipped into Preston's room she locked the door too I jiggled the knob."

"Oh no!"

"DEJANAE LISETTE EVANS OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! That's okay leave it close I got my hatchet no worries you got it."

"Denise don't! Keep it down the you're gonna wake up TJ and the….TJ 's already in there sorry I'm gonna get her back to bed you have a good one. I'll close the door. See you in a few hours."

"Alright Stevie, TJ what do we owe this visit you have a room full guests you in here with us."

"Yeah, Conniehey and I just wanted to be with you everyone is in their snoring except Parker he may be a sleeper that isn't affected by much I just got a lot on my mind can I stay in here with you just tonight I'll return back to my room tomorrow night. Cool with you."

"It's always cool with us, night TJ."

"Night mommy, daddy, Conniehey, goodnight John boy!"

**Puck POV**

"Wake up!" Ray popped me over the head with a pillow. "Oh hey I thought it was Stevie down here, what you up to?"

"I'm checking the tracking device I put on Tank's PI car which I found out wasn't his car and now it wasn't Tank car because this car visited Tank's old house about 2 hours ago and I was right here no more than an hour ago that person made a U-Turn they stopped right there. They followed me that's Shane and Sarah right there no other person is looking for Tank not even his family. I lead them there. SHIT!"

"So what you lead them there they don't know for sure that you are holding Tank hostage it's a lot of buildings down there they not going to get in there you locked the place down you good bro."

"I hope you are right I need to get my mind off of this feel like playing a video game wager some money."

"Oh that's cool I need to get some practice in TJ and Parker both beat me silly I got to come correct with the next match-up I don't need to feel like that anymore."

"Cool you still gonna lose though I learned from the best TJ."

**A/N: I'm off to play video games, check out my fantasy team, and mess with well I can't say that lol until tomorrow iamJLS. Mary pick up your phone I'm calling you soon.  
**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Late drop been chatting it up w/ Mary [myhiggins25] in the afternoon actually I'm on the phone w/ her right now, Denise [sweetiedee] in the evening got off the phone w/ her not too long ago, and Kianna [BFF] after dinner had blast catching up with them and acting a fool in the DMs. I clown always even on my off days. So let's get to it.**

**Happy Reading. (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"_Jay you know you ventured off to the left, right with that topic before?"_

"_Hell yeah I know I ventured off to the left but I did it because I could ha techiebynature channel in full effect get your own channel you can do what I do! Yo Kianna coming up next are the following folks we'll be interviewing in the next…"_

"_What? Aww hell no! DAMN! Why did he say that he…why you looking at me like that? What we'll be back after these messages! 20 minutes after the hour."_

"_We not taking a break we gonna give an update of all the foolishness that went down, you worried about your slice of cake, it's alright you gonna get it what are you doing over there."_

"_I'm about to send you know who a meme of zero fucks given. Why you looking at your screen like that?"_

"_Tiffany just sent me this meme she wants me to verify that she's in the right she don't know how to talk to people it says, "Look! It's a picture of all the fucks I give" and it's blank."_

"Don't do that it's too soon you can't be doing that Jay get her and your cousin in check right quick before I call in on this Saturday. Saturday? This is new the KiJay Show comes on Saturday they doing it big."

"_Ki girl…I'm gonna let her go in because she do what she gon' do there is no need for me to stop her we're going to break look at your clock that's how many minutes before the hour."_

I turned off the radio. "They some fools I'm gonna get Jay the next time I see her. Logan and Ian you guys all packed up."

"Yeah, we were just about to run across the street. Bye TJ and Parker we had fun maybe we can have a sleepover again at my house I'll ask my mommy if it's okay."

"That's cool tell Preston he gonna be around more since he transferred it was nice to meet the both of you that Broadway Bitches video..." TJ elbowed Parker in the stomach. "What? Oh I'm sorry TJ told me about his part 2 I'm straight on that side no more of that from me I promise."

"Okay, Ian and Logan y'all can run now look both ways! Rachel and Kurt we'll meet up late dinner."

"I can't do dinner, lunch?"

"I can't do lunch I can do dinner!"

"Just text me we'll figure it out Stenise you guys are rolling out too?"

"Yeah, I got to get my items ready for my BTA I have people coming from all over the world I'm World Wide, Stevie take my things, Deja go ahead get in the car Preston you can sit up front." My jaw dropped as Preston left. "Yeah I had to take him bald make it a matching set. Thank you for hosting us."

"It was nothing my house is your house and same goes for yours."

"You know it, JT come kiss mommy we're leaving daddy is gonna pick later today or tomorrow, you get to pick."

"Monday! I bought my backpack with me along with my uniform seeing as you and Deja gonna have a strong discussion I felt it last night." JT hugged her. "Bye mommy don't take it easy on her." Denise waved as they pulled off. "Preston and Deja thought it up while y'all were in the kitchen."

"JT, why would you say that now you get Deja and Preston running down the street for their lives?" I closed the door. "You are so wrong for that."

"I know it's awesome being a little brother." He and Parker hi five. "Right Parker?"

"Yeah it is you can say anything and mommy gonna take your word for it but there is always that moment that's unexpected where the oldest gets the upper hand."

"Truth, I'll have the luxury of an upper hand not so much lower hand you don't live with me, mommy want are we doing today because I want to go to the park."

"Yeah auntie please let's go to the park."

"No after what you both learned on there think of something else we can do." They shrugged their shoulders. "I don't understand shoulder shrugs y'all run off to play I need to talk to Puck."

"Hey kiddos, Mercedes looking cute there you and Alex J glowing and stuff she made any more purchases?"

"No Puck I haven't seen any more packages yet that doesn't mean she's not browsing, you want water, some tea, a bite to eat? I can whip you up a plate the boys ate everything. Breakfast or lunch?"

"Um…I'll just have breakfast nothing to fancy eggs and toast Sam told me that TJ is going back to school next week." I sighed. "Sorry didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's cool Sam put his foot down Monday my baby returns. Here is your drink."

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Maybe you can work your magic in the bedroom you worked it before got a little tectus on board."

"I could but I'm not in the mood Puck you don't need to hear that."

"I've already heard worse remember I told you to turn on the shower up the volume or something TJ was outside your door. Is TJ still eavesdropping? Remember that time you had hands on he was outside the door that's when JJ lied to you saying it wasn't Tank when it was."

"I remember that I had to get on Sam to be open with me about not keeping things away from me. He kept something away from me I had to dream about it to find out."

"What was that?"

"Yeah we're staying on the east coast for 2 weeks, mom, mom, I." He pointed his phone. "Mom! I'll call you back later bye. You told her."

"Yes, I did tell her because she asked me will you be here for Halloween and I told her you wouldn't be she wants to know why you didn't tell me then either."

"Like I told you last night its' been a lot going on we had all of the fun in the world and I slip up for this and you feeling some kind of way. Come on Mercedes you can call FaceTime me we did it during training camp. Just 2 weeks."

"You fail to forget that every single time you went away something happened let me refresh your memory, Stevie got shot, my brother got shot, Tank rolled up on me in the mall, he came by our house while you were there JJ ran him off he showed up here!" I screamed.

"Shhh…don't want TJ or Parker to find that out…"

"Umm…."

"I'm sorry just that…"

"Ummm…Mercedes my toast is burning never mind I got it! Y'all continue or do you mind if I say something."

"No Puck go ahead."

He cleared his throat. "Thank you I see where the both of you are coming from all of this fun you guys had the safari, the wedding, Denise party things starting to slow down Mercedes just wants to know that while you're away nothing will happen, am I right?"

"Basically yeah I could have prepared my mind for this we're surrounded by family but all of them don't replace you when you aren't here. When are you leaving?"

"Not this upcoming week but the next week it's gonna fly by nothing will happen. I promise you that. Please stop giving me that I can kill you in my mind look." He hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry before I head on out I can make it up to you. Alex J kicked so her too she kicked again so TJ as well."

"Oh you were going to make it up to us the kids wanted didn't have a plan you can take all of us to Chuck E Cheese. You don't have to kiss me like that Sam! Get your lips off my…" Puck waved smiling. "We have an audience."

"Puck forgot you were here for a minute I was about to get up in it. What?" He laughed. "I love you boo boo."

"No worries y'all worked that out quick I'm going to take this to go gotta go check in our little hostage take him some drink he's getting low."

"Don't hurt him too bad Puck."

"Puck, don't listen to Mercedes she somewhat trying to protect him, hurt him the best way you can keep him in an inch of his life." By the tone Sam's voice I knew he was serious. "I'm serious Where are you keeping him at?"

"I can't really tell you he's fine had a little scare but I put that on the back burner I'm straight your boy never fumbles. Y'all have a good one gonna pick up PawPaw go ride out y'all have a good Saturday. Bye!"

"Bye Puck."

**TJ's POV**

We slid down the door. "See I told you that, y'all didn't believe me glad mommy said it something bad is going to happen in two weeks, watch."

"TJ, JT and I been telling you that nothing isn't going to happen to you get that out your mind you gonna be safe you got me, JT, Preston, ain't nothing going down."

"That's what y'all think every time my daddy went away things happened. I went to the park with Logan some guy knew my name was chasing after me in all black. Tank and his cousin Rick were waiting at Uncle Stevie hostage making him drive to where we lived only to be beat down. I was up in the window watching it go down; Uncle Puck took me shopping for a video game we run into and his mother. See I have a good memory I don't forget anything.

"Yeah cuzzo not to mention my mother she's always prepared cheer up remember Chuck E Cheese we gonna see that walking rat he's Mickey cousin twice remove he is Chuck E couldn't get access to Disney World or Land so he got his own business franchising it out you get it he wants all the cheese."

The doorknob jiggled. "Why is this door locked? TJ, JT, and Parker open this door we don't lock doors here. What is going on up in here the game is paused were y'all eavesdropping?"

"No, mommy we weren't just paused the game because we gotta use the bathroom."

"The bathroom okay it's one over there." JT went to use it. "Coming to tell you that we're going out go get changed, JT will be up there shortly."

I hugged mommy. "Okay."

"TJ thank you for the hug, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just wanted to hug you mommy, I may not I mean...I love hugging you, you the bestest mommy ever."

"You are the bestest son ever go get changed mommy's hands are hot for skeeball gonna win get a whole bunch of tickets."

"What was that about?"

**Puck's POV**

"PawPaw I want to thank you for joining me to check on Tank."

"It was nothing once I found out that Dunky wasn't really up to par I knew that would need a man like me that's always on point that can aim and not mess stuff up if you know what I mean."

"Totally understand what you mean he had his pros but a lot of cons." We pulled up to the building. "Everything looks good." I pulled out my keys. "Where is my key? My key is missing from the ring!"

"You need a key to get in here the door is opened I just turned the knob. Think Lucky that's that boy name came by here get Tank back for what he did to him."

"No, oh fuck." Tossing my keys I ran the lower level. "TANK!"

"Wait up for me!"

Reaching the last room it was empty on the floor was a note I picked it up. "Got 'em."

**A/N: Tomorrow is a holiday I'm taking off it's the start of football season I really don't care for the teams that are playing just its back so until Saturday iamJLS.**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: According to my clock it's Saturday it feels like Sunday anyway back with the story enjoyed my mini break but just because I was off doesn't mean my mind wasn't far from my fic. Anyway moving on. Let's get to it!  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Shane's POV**

"Sarah, no Tank isn't talking to the police about this whole shit we're going to use his new name of Jackson Michaelson fly with that we gonna do this ourselves okay. Sarah." I shook her. "You heard me."

"I heard you once you and me we got this. Tank baby." Nudging her she shot me a look. "You don't have to do that I mean Jackson we'll be back tomorrow. I love you." She kissed him. "They're gonna learn from this."

"Truth let's get back to the room work out our plan of attack, do some trial runs, swap out our real IDs for our fake ones and lay low."

"Okay then we is off to Maryland." I covered her mouth. "What?"

"Can't say that around here people ears are listening to what we say those nurses are pointing at you." The nurse looked at her phone. "Damn she coming over here let's get up out of here before she ask you are you the one that got popped in the nose it's still pretty obvious." I handed her a mask. "Put this on just say you sick won't bring attention to you." The ride down the lobby was silent we turned in our visitor passes leaving the hospital. "No leave it on."

"Shane this thing tickles my nose I'm taking it off."

"So! You can remove it once we get to the car we almost there get your ass in there. Now you can take it off. We out!"

**Sam's POV**

I checked myself in the mirror. "Baby I'm dressed I'm going to get the boys we'll be waiting for you downstairs don't take too long picking out your outfit. Anything you pick wear looks good to me."

"I know baby I still have to look good I am Mercedes Evans I mean Jones."

Smiling I leaned against the door. "I like Evans it suits you better you look good in that."

"Sam I'm naked."

"I know I like you naked and under me while I'm on top of you." I gave her a hug. "I've noticed that Alex J knows when I'm around our little cock blocker you don't have to worry about daddy getting it in you fixed your machine." Mercedes belly rippled with each kick. "See that's your daughter."

"Oh no, she is your daughter with a hint of Stevie in her along with my daddy forever working on something. Go see if the boys are ready I'll be in some clothing soon."

"Cool."

Walking down the to TJ's room I heard the conversation going on between him, JT, and Parker. "That's a cool dog tag you got who is that? Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this is my Uncle Finn I haven't worn it in a while thought this might be the perfect time to rock it I got it at my christening Aunt Rachel gave it to me."

Arf [Where was I?]

"Conniehey I didn't have you then although getting you for a christening gift would have been a great gift Uncle Stevie got me a PS4 I'm spoiled."

Arf [I totally agree with you I'm off to play with my chew toy I get to keep them since Aunt Denise didn't pet me. Have fun at Chuck E Cheese tell that rat I said hey win me something. Sam, you didn't hear that.]

"I will Conniehey you hold down the fort."

Arf

"Good boy, you guys wanna go outside to play or back to the game room?"

I knocked on the door. "We're ready let's go wait for mommy in the living room.

"That was quick usually you and mommy take forever we were just deciding what we were going to do we can play once we get back."

"Bro you know why they take forever." Parker whispered in TJ's ear. "S-E-X."

"Oh for sure man me, Gabby, Logan, and Ian watched them do it the next day we were yelling like mommy did when she had her organism." Groaning I put TJ over my shoulder. "Sorry daddy just telling Parker I know about that."

"Yes, you do thank your Uncle Stevie and JT for that, organism I don't even remember the real word anymore wish mommy said we could go to Disney Land should have planned for that."

"Yeah, we can go the next time maybe during Christmas have the old jolly guy swing by mommy and me can plan that have the whole family down."

"Does that include me, Mr. Sam? I'm new to the family." I nodded my head. "Yes, it does you are family."

"We are family like perfect tree branching up towards the sky…."

"…we are family I got all of my babies with me." Mercedes danced down the steps. "We are family come on everyone with AJ and sing. How do I look?"

"Pretty."

"Amazing."

"Beautiful."

"And Sexy that rat better not be after you I'll throw him some cheese like I had with Benny he is Mr. Steal Your Girl I got you on lock. Go ahead run to the car! Azimio, Ray, and J3! Don't matter how you look we're going to the kid zone. We're going to head out meet you at the Sports Arena Blvd it's already opened TJ get in the middle for you my dear." I kissed her running around to the driver side I got in. "What movie y'all want to watch?"

"101 Dalmatians, I want to see my boy Roger and sing my tweaked song of Tankzilla De Vil."

"You sing that song too? I do as well. _After first you think that Tank is a devil (He is) but after time it's worn away the shock you come to realize you've seen his kind of eyes watching you from underneath a rock. This vampire bat, this inhuman beast he outta be locked up and never released my world was a such a wholesome place until Tankzilla, Tankzilla De Vil!"_

"There off in their own little world singing about Tank, you gotten over the fact that he came by our house."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't you know he's going to tell his minions where we live then they gonna be showing up all unwelcomed, ringing the doorbells, getting beat down, running down the street."

"Want to add more security guards because we can check their backgrounds to know if they are Tank affiliated or not, remember how Shane was looking at you like you were some tasty treat. That still didn't work then TJ recognized him, no we just gonna keep the guys we got don't need to go through that again. I can't believe I asked that question I answered it for you."

"Yeah, you did baby, TJ and I don't need any more than we already have he's used to Ray, Azimio, J3, they're family added more they'd have to get…"

"Fuck Tank." Mercedes slowly turned her head. "Ooops I'm sorry mommy I was just…"

"What?" TJ slouched down. "Sit up that word isn't acceptable do you want me to set you straight? Open your mouth I don't understand head shakes or shoulder shrugs."

"No mommy I was just retelling the story of how Dynamite Too Sharp beat down Tank with his cane and Aunt Tana came through with her heels you remember that."

"That I do you can share the story but don't say those words this is your warning you know the drill, okay this goes for the both of you too."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes, Umi."

"Yes mommy."

"By the reflection shown on TJ's sunglasses we're here. How long are we staying here baby?"

"Until I win us a bunch of tickets to claim all their top prizes on the wall." Once inside I paid divided the tokens off they went. "You want to go play some games or we can sit here wait for the pizza."

"We can sit, chat it up, watch the boys play the guys just showed up they can keep an eye on them."

"Brings back many memories I'm gonna to play skeeball. Ray you go over there with TJ and the boys we want this table right here. Thank you."

Ray squinted. "Oh I see them they on the motorcycle game. I'm gonna see if I still got it."

"Ray before you get up on that thing pour me some tokens in this cup. Ray. Ray!" J3 ran after him. "Give me some tokens you not gonna hog all of them." He pulled out his phone. "Check your phone Ray I sent you something."

"J3 I know you didn't just do that I think you did."

"He did. Here is your tokens don't ever send me a text to me and I'm right beside you that's some Sarah and Denise foolishness remember she told us that they were right beside each other while getting their nails did then she tweeted it."

"Yeah, we not gonna do that let's leave Samcedes alone." J3 started singing and two stepping. "Ebony and Ivory swirling in perfect harmony inside of Mercedes is baby AJE."

**Alex J's POV**

For the love of God! J3 will you please shut up! Your singing is hurting me I'm not feeling that well I got pain!

Cinny – Alex J we all got pain! For a few months since you thought me up you've been some trouble.

What?! I haven't been no such thing I've been a good fetus! What was that look for? Okay, I may be a little bit too advance but look I'm a tectus! Jenny is a techie so she made me one. Call her she'll tell you.

Cinny – I'm doing that anyway. She picked up Jenny.

"_What up Cinny? What you want?"_

Cinny – Can you tell Alex J that she does too much for a fetus?

"_Um…I made Alex J a techie and she's doing well everything that I type for her she does so she's good in my book until she calls me I sorta blocked her number she was getting out of hand with it._"

I heard that! No wonder my calls not getting through give me the phone. Jenny how could you?!

"_I'm sorry my little tectus boo you can call me once I get done with this chapter Mary you too if you woke shhh…your parents are trying to have some alone time in this kid place."_

Jenny you need to give them a romantic dinner before daddy goes away that's what our call can be about.

"_Alright I'll be waiting. Bye Cinny and AJE."_

See I told you.

Cinny – She's on your side for now just remember she controls the fic she does what she wanna do.

I know and she made me!

"_Oh my gosh! That's Mercedes Jones she was the one that popped ol' girl down at the mall. May I have your autograph?"_

"_Um…sure."_

"_Mercedes! Mercedes! Mercedes!_

Who knew mommy would get recognize in a Chuck E Cheese better than some alleyway.

**Stevie's POV**

Once we arrived back home after chasing down Deja and Preston Denise calmed herself down by sharpening her hatchets one of her favorite pastimes besides playing video games with me Preston and I are putting the last few touches on the pond. "The pond is complete I want to thank you for helping me out with this Preston, Preston. Where is?" He walked out with two waters. "Did Denise see you?"

"Yeah, I asked if it was okay for me to get these waters I'm yet trying to live. The pond came out pretty cool."

"It did." Taking off my shirt I slung it on the table. "I'm all sweaty need to hit the shower ASAP."

"Yeah me too, what is that?"

"What is what?" He pointed I looked down. "Oh this is from when I got shot has Deja told you the story?"

"I think she told me pieces here and there will you tell me."

"His mother set this up Puck and TJ went to Target I'm in the game-room my second home Mercedes gets the call that she needs to come down to Target we get there run into Tank and his mother exchange some words, I drive Mercedes and TJ home, once Puck get back out the house I go to get me a piece so I can kill Tank, Lucky I go to his house to get a gun like 10 minutes later someone banged on the door, he hit the lights he went to the back me to the front I run out the house I get shot three to four times I'm in a coma the world is going on around me but I can still here that night Sam, Artie, Blaine, and Kurt all came to visit me he shared with me TJ's prayer and that he beat my time in Mario Kart Wii. Every time my brother went away something happens, JJ got shot, Tank took me semi-hostage, and a few more things went down too."

"Everything seems like it's good now Mr. Sam has been away and back a few times nothing has happened. Y'all should be on easy street."

"I wouldn't say easy street it seems that way we've gotten comfortable I would say just a little bit but we're still on alert like last night. Something is gonna happen."

"How can say that something is going to happen just because Tank came by their house? Nothing is going to happen."

"Tank is bad news nothing good ever comes from his visits or popups, nothing! My brother goes away for 2 weeks week after next remember this and pray that we can recover."

"Okay, but how did he found out this address and the one before that?"

"Sam ex-girlfriend the chick that got beat down to the mall linked up with Tank's mean ass mother and through whatever they got she told him my friend Lucky gave them the assist this round but he's done there aren't no three strikes up in here."

"Preston! I miss you!" Deja ran up from the door. "Save me! I just wanna be saved!"

"You better run! Stevie boo Puck and PawPaw is here I'm going upstairs to get in the jets, Deja may still be running when I return."

"Okay." Puck sat then jumped up sat down again he walked in circles. "Puck why are you so antsy?" He stopped to look at me then walked away. "Preston can you leave us alone."

"S-Sure want me to tell Deja to stop running?"

"No, let her run let him use you Deja! Hey!" I snapped my fingers. "Puck my buddy tell me I won't judge you what went down." His mouth moved but nothing came out. "When you move your lips make sure sound comes with it."

"I got it." He repeated what he said and still no sound. "Did you hear me?"

"I didn't try it again."

"Let me tell it you stunned your own self Stevie Tank got out. I'm going in the house to get me some more of those peanut butter cookies."

"What you mean he got out?! Tell me this is some kind of joke that you _thought _would be funny to play on people. It's true. How?" He dropped the key ring and key in my hand. "You left the key behind?"

"Yeah, it was late I was tired I dropped my key everything seem to be fine with my key ring I came home check on the little thing I put under Tank car come to find out it wasn't his car."

"Hold up, hold up you put a device on Tank's car but it's not Tank's car, who care is it?"

"The car is either Sarah or Shane 2 nights ago I went down there a car followed me I was going to go back to check everything out but I got caught up in video game and taking Ray and Azimio money. He left a note. It reads, thank you for being so negligent in your care of Tank it's because of you and your late night run that we got him back. You'll pay for this signed Sarah and Shane. I fucked up."

I scratched my head. "We're going to check the map to see where they are and we'll go from there and we can't tell Mercedes and Sam about this I know they want to be open communicate but…"

"True…I fucked up. I'm mad enough punch me in the face." He punched himself. "I'm mad at me!"

"Stevie I know you would be piss but not that pissed off to punch him in the face Puck is down enough as it is."

"PawPaw I didn't punch him he did that to himself."

"Oh...he'll be fine I'm going to take me a little nap on the couch wake me up when y'all get ready to do whatever it is you're going to do fill me in on the ride there."

**A/N: Okay check this out I'll be back at this either on Monday or Tuesday. Look for a chapter Monday until then **** iamJLS. Also Mary called me! Lol  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: I know I said look for a chapter yesterday but one wasn't dropped somewhat of a new schedule for chapter drops Mary says I'm scheduling my chapters around football and that's true no fears I will update my fic because I love my story. Anyway moving on, let's go! Borrowing a ditty from The Floaters I'm a tweaker so it goes like this…**

**My name is Jay and I'm a Cancer 69 read on read on (:**

**Stevie's POV**

Once Puck cleaned himself up her and I went to my office to check the map of his GPS Tracker. "You got yourself a shiner there grabbed some peas from the freezer for you to you know."

"Thanks." He reclined back setting the bag on his face. "This feels good here is the website I wrote it down while I was cleaning up I ordered it a few weeks back had it in my car for the perfect time to put it on and I got it."

"Cool. I'm in. This is great you can see their vehicle history, stops and speed they have gone a bunch of places in since this was installed we're gonna focus on this morning around 1 o'clock."

"I already watched that you can watch it for yourself this will be your first time seeing all the places they went tell me how long did they stay there after I left it's one on my car too."

"Why are you tracking yourself?"

He threw his hand. "Thought it would come in handy how long were they there?"

"They arrived at 1:45 AM didn't leave until after 7 in the morning they spent the night out there you didn't see them when you pulled off?"

"I was tired, I was sleepy and I just wanted to get in bed major fumble." He balled up his hands I jumped up from my seat grabbing them. "Stevie what are you doing?"

"I'm not trying to have a repeat of you punching yourself in the face that hurt me probably more than it hurt yourself."

"Pissed off I get it though it hurt a little." He flipped the bag of peas on the other side. "Other side got a little bit warm."

"Mommy how could you do that to dad! You are a butt hole! JT NEVER GETS IN THIS MUCH TROUBLE! YOU TRYING TO MAKE PRESTON NOT LOVE ME!"

"What do you mean?! Yes when u calling me out my name and I gave birth to u in labor for three whole days THREE WHOLE DAYS AND U ARE SO UNGRATEFUL! OPEN UP THIS DOOR! NOT GONNA OPEN IT I'LL KICK IT IN!"

"Puck I'll fill you in later you seen Preston's new do." He gave the thumbs up. "Alright didn't know Denise was a barber she's a jack of all trades like me."

"You guys are perfect for each other Stenise in full effect bro when I told you guys to leave Lucky and me be with Tank did you go by their dwelling?"

"Yeah we did trashy place came across a binder I took and a few other things it's in my car we can get it later."

Denise knocked on the door. "Stevie! Why is this door locked? Open it up!" Puck reached over unlocking it. "I need to come in here to calm down my nerves! My life was in danger Lukas and Bailey ran after me Puck what happened to your nose. Stevie did you hit him?"

"No I didn't hit him he punched himself in the face long story he's pissed off you are welcomed to stay but you are leaving Deja and Preston to themselves."

She jingled the keys. "I put a lock on his door he's in there just fine Deja is free to walk around the house if she pleases. What's that?"

"Puck installed a tracker device on what he thought was Tank's car but in all actuality it's Sarah car he." He gave me the nod. "Okay, baby you should sit down for this news."

"Sit down I'm perfectly fine life was previously in danger but go ahead just tell me I know it has to deal with Tank."

"Okay." I licked my lips. "Puck led Sarah and Shane to Tank." Denise fainted. "Well she took that well help me get her up on the couch." Bailey and Lukas licked Denise feet. "That's gonna work she good."

"Nooooo get them off me! Foolishness! Go! Stevie!"

"Lukas and Bailey go get out the room go find Deja thank you." I helped her up off the floor. "You good pet wise do you need to sit down?"

Denise cracked her neck and knuckles. "I'm gonna be good just loosening myself up because I heard the ultimate foolishness that slayed me to the floor you told me that Tank is free and Puck is the reason. Puck how could you do this?!"

"Denise I didn't know until afterwards! I dropped the key as I was leaving that's how they got in they left me a note saying "got 'em"." Hearing Puck tell the events leading up to Tank being free I looked at the tracker device and him. "That's how it happened I fumbled."

"Stevie, why are you looking like that?"

"My mind is processing this if you led them to Tank this app will lead you to him they don't know about the device on her car only you do so before we jump to conclusions let's calm ourselves down baby put down your hatchet the battle isn't lost."

"Now why I didn't think of this?"

"Beats me but I'm glad you came by instead of doing lord knows what let's see where they take us." Turning my attention back to the computer I replay their steps. "After leaving there they drove back to their "home" I wouldn't call it that oh no."

"What you mean, "oh no"?"

"That's it, it stops right there that's where they're at let's ride out there. Denise you stay back let the guys handle this."

"Stay back? No I'm going with y'all let me go change into my black jump suit I just picked up PawPaw can stay back watching Preston and Deja and I'll be watching him from the app. I'll be dressed in 2 minutes."

"Two…" I shook my head. "I don't believe it I gotta see this let's set watches, what time you got?" He glanced at my watched I did the same to him. "Same time go has she changed in two minutes before?"

"I never seen her do it but she made me do it so this will be a first for us."

"Okay a minute just went by she has a…." With a surprised look on his face he stopped his watch. "You took a minute and 45 seconds. I'm…"

"I'm…"

"Stunned yes I even shock myself we're leaving." Denise broke out in song dancing down the steps. "Oh yes its hatchet night and the feeling's right oh yes its hatchet night oh what a night…come through vocals those lessons are still panning out. This is Denise night."

**JJ's POV**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Where did you guys run off too? I jogged by here two hours ago granny was at your door she didn't see me I hauled once I spotted her.

"We went to Chuck E Cheese mommy signed some autographs, she beat daddy in skee ball, J3 almost got into it with some kid over the motorcycle game he and Ray were hogging, and Parker, JT, and me won a bunch of tickets on this one machine that was broken down all you had to do was feed it tokens we cleaned up pretty nicely some other kids got jealousy telling the tech about the machine because they wanted it but by then it was too late."

"Sounds like you had an awesome time. Did you win me anything?"

"No Uncle JJ." TJ snatched his bag away from me. "I won _me _something but you can looking through the bag I might be willing to part with a few items for smell fee."

Arf [Yup gonna play with them later can't wait! Bailey and Lukas are coming over for a play date along with Chew can you see my excitement.]

"Fee? I'll think about it." Picking up TJ's toy bag I emptied the contents on the coffee table. "Conniehey you're pretty excited it's all over your face you don't have to bark a bark I think I tweaked it right. I'll take me two Chuckie dolls."

"TJ why is your…?" I looked up. "Never mind Uncle JJ why do you have TJ's toys sprawled out on my table."

"TJ said that I could pick me a few items."

"Na-uh I said that for a small fee you can get you a few items don't twist my words Uncle JJ I might be 5 but I have a good memory."

"I know I know just playing with you hear you beat Sam did you bet a friendly wager."

"You know it! When TJ and I first moved in with Sam he and I made a bet, the bet was that Stevie wouldn't show up for dinner because TJ asked should he set a plate for him. Remember Bear?"

"Yes either mommy was going to mow the lawn or daddy was going to have to wash the dishes. Daddy won and mommy still didn't mow the lawn."

"Sis, why didn't you get to mow the lawn?" She pointed to her protruding belly. "Oh you made the moves on Sam to get a little Evans in the oven I see what you did there."

"No he probably made the moves on me and I loved it." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm thinking about getting a Brazilian tomorrow."

My eyes flew out my head along with my water as it spiraled out my mouth onto the floor. "A what?"

"A what? Baby I like it the way it is no need to trim it for me."

"Yeah mommy daddy likes it all natural like me there is no need for you to cut your hair."

"Oh you meant your hair! Whew! I thought you were talking about your…"

"Sam! No!" Mercedes pushed him away. "Around TJ go catch up with Parker and JT I can't believe you would mistake that for that."

"Hey! I thought it too." I raised my hand. "I'm gonna clean this up but yeah you say Brazilian and my mind is not thinking hair well in a way it is as in smooth let me stop before I dig." Sam fist bumped me. "You like that don't you."

"Sam! I can't with you two you know he's going out of town for 2 weeks he's leaving Friday."

"I heard two games on the east coast looking forward to it. Have you told TJ?"

"No not yet we'll tell him Sunday or Monday." He picked up his phone. "Have you heard from Stevie today? I texted him but nothing back."

"Nah I haven't he's out I know that much thinking about adding on more bodyguards."

"Thought about it and we aren't going to do that it's only two weeks we'll be fine the four of you will do Mama Jones done with decorating the house?"

"Finally for the last couple of weeks she's been running us crazy I was afraid Stacey was going to defect to your house leaving me for the those weeks but she stuck it out. Those Aleve's came in handy heard anything about that Punk that shot Stevie."

"Vito took a plea deal he's going to do 20 years I wanted 25 but 20 is good enough for the harm and hurt he caused our family for those weeks he done apologized we accepted but can't forget."

"Truth you ever thought why the craziest things always happen once you go away while you here nothing really goes down we 5 weeks into the season everything is good I bet, where TJ at?" I got up checking all his hideouts. "TJ gonna get kidnapped."

"JJ." She punched my arm. "Why? I'm going outside to watch them play you stay in here betting about TJ getting kidnapped that's nothing to play about! I already had one scare you want me to have another."

"I'm…." Mercedes wiped away her tears I turned to look at Sam he was shaking his head. "Wrong choice of words."

"Yes! She's already heighten with the reemergence of Tank."

"Hold up! Wait! Wait!" I tugged on both ears. "Repeat that again of which you just said that my ears didn't hear because they're playing tricks on me I thought I just heard you say that Tank is out." He chuckled. "This isn't a chuckling matter Tank is out free to roam. Where is Puck?"

"Calm down its all good Puck handled it he and PawPaw left hours ago to check in on him Lucky is no longer a part of that you can call he'll tell you I gotta go use the bathroom be right back." The worst feeling I felt was replaced by relief I knew walking over to the window my phone ring but I ignored the call I was too focused on TJ's exuberant smile that radiated to Mercedes. "I don't want to her to ever lose that smile."

Two small arms wrapped around me I pulled her in front of me. "Hey baby." She stood on her tippy toes kissing me. "Why aren't you out there playing with them?"

"I'm going out there but I just wanna freeze frame this moment." My hands rubbed over her little bump. "This is going to be us in a few years 1 kid, a dog or two, and another on the way."

"Let's just take it one kid at a time we already have our hands full. Why is Conniehey strutting like Princess is here they she go shaking her tail now he's showing off just like a man."

Bending down I shouted out the window. "Go Conniehey! Show off for you boo! You better slay with those balls. Welp he's a dog."

Arf [I already I am TJ toss me a high one like that!]

Arf [Show off.]

Arf [Sucks to be you right now.]

"I see Lukas where is Bailey here comes Deja right now." She handed Bailey to Stacey grabbing a drink the orange juice drinking from the carton. "You ran here?"

"Y-Yeah." She gulped down the last few sips wiping her mouth. "Yeah PawPaw is knocked out sleep on the couch with his extra-large hamster nesting on the table mom and dad not there I need you to release Preston it's a lock on his door but you can only unlock it from the outside I already checked for a key."

"Stay here Sammy walk with me talk with me we're going to Stenise house Preston needs our help."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….." Everyone turned their attention to the street. "Scream is on me!"

"Mommy stop running you're gonna hurt Scream to stop screaming!"

"Simon and that damn lizard Sam come with me we're going to release Preston be back in a few." Instead of walking the two blocks we drove. "Run Mary, run! She gonna get me for that." We pulled up to the house PawPaw was locking it up. "Grandpa leave it open we need to get something."

"Okay I was about to head on home Puck left me here I told him to wake me up might have slipped his mind, what y'all need I found my extra-large hamster."

"That's great! I got this JJ you chop it with PawPaw." Sam ran upstairs I helped myself to the cookies left behind. "Denise makes some good cookies where is the lemonade? There it go gramps you want a glass."

"Yeah pour me some I worked up a thirst from my nap. I was helping Puck today since Trucky got beat down by Tank."

"Thank you Mr. Sam for helping me get out that room I was losing it in there. Hey JJ I'm going to head out to your house."

"Wait for me JJ you coming with us?"

"You two go ahead I'm going to lock everything down alright." I closed the door behind them. "Alright PawPaw spill it." He knocked over his glass. "No not that tell me what happened to Lucky."

"Oh Lucky fell asleep Tank attacked him knocked him out real good Tank got away left a note and everything but Puck said he had a key so he dropped it. He was pretty pissed he told Stevie to punch him in the face and all of that."

"What?! Grandpa! I'm gonna get you home get your pet we going." I picked up extra-large placing him in a shoe box. "I got him come on." I couldn't wait for PawPaw to tie fasten his seatbelt. "Monica I got your boo napping at Stenise house here is extra-large weird name but this is PawPaw I got to tell you something. Don't let PawPaw out your sight take his phone."

"Why?"

"Um…Tank got out but Puck got him back. Sam and Mercedes already know that don't need PawPaw to repeat what they know already."

"Totally understand no worries."

PawPaw laid a good one on her he smacked her behind. "He too old to be acting like a youngin' I know I'm gonna look good and pull the ladies. Let me call Puck, call Puck." The phone rang until it reached his voice mail. "I don't leave messages I want the real you. I'll call him back. Dammit he turned his phone off. Gotta act normal when I go back to Samcedes house in the words of Mary, "Oh lord", I probably should have stopped to help her."

"Aaaaahhhhhh…"

There she goes here is my chance I ran after her knocking Scream off. "Done you can stop running I'll give you a lift. Want me to catch scream?"

"Hell no! Let him go torment another family. Thank you."

"No problem." I sighed. "Act normal."

**TJ's POV**

My week out of school is slowly coming to an end I'm enjoying these last few hours I have with Parker before he heads back home JT too. "Man this week flew by wish I had a remote like Adam Sandler had in _Click_ I'd rewind it over again."

"Yeah me too! Gabby sharing the story about how you all met up was hilarious I wish I could have joined you guys at that park you can learn everything there. Where is your brother? I heard you mention him but we didn't meet him."

"Sawyer is away at college he knew to go far away where Skype is the only connection to interact with mom this calls for an Aaliyah Remix, if Deja only knew…" Our impromptu jam session was interrupted. "Hey Auntie I was just about to tweak this on if Deja only knew that moving away she could get with Preston what would mommy do if Deja only knew that she was breaking rules to talk get booed up with him. You like? TJ said I could be on his mix-tap when you get back in the studio."

"Oh he did huh who is going fund your mix-tape?"

"The best mommy in the whole world you." She raised her eyebrow. "Or I can ask Alex J to set up a GoFundMe account seeing as she had success until you shut hers down." I kissed her belly Alex J kicked. She kicked me I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't shut hers down someone beat me to the punch TJ daddy and I want to talk to you your gaming buddy will be back shortly."

"Yes ma'am."

**Alex J's POV**

What did I just agree to do for TJ? I was trying to get in a comfortable position I'm growing and all of that so I need more space to stretch my legs I made a mistake prematurely kicking. Did you hear him?

Cinny – I did you agreed to start up TJ's GoFundMe account for his mixtape your mommy may fund it we shall see.

*rolls eyes* I got him a watch and he wants more from me! I'm tectus but I feel some kind of way I'm just like mommy I'll _think_ about it yeah he got vocals but so do I, _you must not know 'bout me you must not know I sing I could drop any song in a minute matter fact I'll do it in a second TJ you ZZZZ_

Cinny – Alex J tetcus you want me to start up TJ's GoFundMe?

*kick*

Cinny – That's a yes!

**TJ's POV con'd**

Daddy patted the seat beside him. "Come sit right here. What were you and the boys up to?"

"Nothing much just tweaking a 90s a classic that was JT what did you and mommy want to talk to me about?" I looked up they were gazing in each other eyes. "Go ahead and kiss already I know you want to even though you do it all the time. Daddy leaned in mommy met half way. "Relationship goals."

"In 20 years."

Counting on my fingers and doing the calculations in my head. "Carry the six and pi I'll only be 25 Aunt Denise done got to you."

"Maybe she has but that's not the topic for this discussion TJ daddy is going out of town but this time I won't be coming right back home I'll be staying for 2 weeks."

I shrugged. "Okay I already knew that I overheard you tell mommy that you…" Propping my head up on hand the commercial became more interesting. "Mommy I can't see you're in the way of the TV."

She turned the television off. "I'm not anymore. What you mean you already knew that?" Not wanting to look in her direction I took my attention to the floor she raised my chin. "Thaddeus Joshua Evans." The scowl on her face meant business. "I'm only asking you once."

"Um Parker, JT, and I were in the game room while you and mommy were talking and we sort of listened in yesterday."

"What did I tell you about listening in on conversations? What else did you hear?"

"That's all that I heard." I gave a half smile. "Am I free to go to my room now?"

"No aside from daddy being away for 2 weeks you are returning back to school did you know that?" I lied by shaking my head funny how mommy doesn't understand shoulder shrugs but she understands me shaking my head parents. "…didn't want you to go daddy put down his foot saying you needed to go back. Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yes and no yes because I want to get back with my friends but no I don't want to leave mommy alone I liked being home can I be homeschooled? Please."

He tapped my lip. "Put that back in. You're probably get homeschooled but not this year you'll finish the year out then we'll go from there mommy and I have made some tweaks to your being dropped off and picked from school no longer will you walk by yourself to the classroom even with your teacher someone will drop you off be it me, mommy, granny, grandma same goes for dismissals you should never be outside the school by yourself."

"May I ask why the changes?" Mommy chewed on her lip I knew why but will they tell me. "Daddy?"

"Mommy and I talked over a few things so that's why we did the changes we'll talk again before I leave on Friday."

"Yes sir. Am I excused now?"

"Sure mommy and I will be down to the game room in about an hour to bring you guys in because we have church in the morning!"

He patted my bottom as I left the room I closed the door but not all the way. "I say that went well what do you think?" Daddy brushed mommy hair to the side kissing her neck.

"Sam…" He smirked. "You are doing the most."

"Oh I'm not yet watch me do the most." Gasping I knew what was coming next he laid mommy back on the bed working his magic I turned around it was JT and Parker pointing in the room I told them to be quiet.

"Is he going to…." I nodded my head as his head disappeared between mommy legs. "Oh my…"  
I covered his mouth before he shouted.

"G-Gateway." We nodded. "Uh-huh. Let's go downstairs." Parker shook his head. "I mean game room because downstairs has a _whole_ new meaning."

Backing away from the door we each took a step leaning in to hear anything if anything. "I love it when you swirl it baby…"

"Eeeeeeewwwww! I am never going down there."

**Alex J's POV**

"_They were watching at the door I'm glad they didn't see me pull out all of the stops they gone now where we That's right I was about go inside."_

"_Sam you need to go check on the boys to see if they aren't traumatized by what they saw."_

"_Baby they're fine let me get you feeling good give you that after glow because you're already glowing."_

Cinny – Huh? Oh lord! Alex J wake up. Alex J! The stick has gained entry!

Huh say what? Oh hell no!

"_You want to ride me?"_

Say no mommy say no fetus don't let mommies ride daddy's stick. Come on do me a solid. Please pretty please say no.

"_Yes…"_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…ZZZZ OOOOO ZZZZ OOOOOO ZZZZ OOO

"_Bounce on it."_

Cinny - Not my eye! Where did this chick hide the umbrella?

**Puck's POV**

I couldn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before I jumped out. "Puck Stevie you see…." Digging under Sarah's car I was silently praying it was still there. "Please be here, please, please."

"Is it there?" Stevie asked too reaching under the car. "It's gone."

Nodding my head a tear fell. "It's gone."

_**A few days later…**_

**Mercedes POV**

TJ and I stood in the door waving goodbye to Sam. "Bye daddy! I love you!" He blew the horn signing "I Love You", TJ hugged me. "Daddy's gone."

"Yeah, daddy is gone you want to go make brownies."

"Yes! Brownies!"

**A/N: This is why I haven't been to sleep Mary and Denise. Until tomorrow iamJLS **


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Wanted this chapter dropped early but I was on the phone for almost 3 hours this morning with my crew 2 sane and a crazy you know the two sane ones [Mary and Denise] I'm the crazy. Yeah, but here is the chapter.**

**Reading in full effect (:**

**Stacey's POV**

"I sent him downstairs to get me a snack that was 30 minutes ago. JJ!" I shouted to no response. "He must want me to come get it myself this is some pure foolishness got his baby and me waiting she starvin' I'm starvin' let me go down here see what is the hold up with my bag of potato chips." JJ was outside sitting on the porch with the light off. "JJ why are you out there? Who are you waiting on?"

"I'm waiting on Stevie, Puck, and Denise to show back up they've been gone all damn day none of them are answering their phones I know I called every hour on the hour." He handed me the bag. "I got you your chips."

"Thank you JJ but I had to come down here to get them so I need to thank my legs for bring me here. Thank you legs baby it's late let's go to bed." He waved me off. "You want me to go to bed alone."

"Yeah I-I mean no just I can't believe it. I'm gonna get me something to drink you can stay here to wait for them or follow me." I followed him to the kitchen in his hand was his already an unopened. "I already had a drink Stacey what didn't you tell me."

"I thought you knew. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me I'm good you can go on up I'm straight." Car lights flashed on the wall JJ ran to the door. "Damn that's not them."

"Joshua." I closed the door. "Sit down on the couch." He reached around me I popped his hand. "No you aren't opening this door until I get to the bottom of this sit!" I snatched the remote putting in my back pocket. "You aren't turning on the television either we're going to talk about this. I noticed that when you came back from helping Sam free Preston you been acting strange you're antsy, kept checking your phone at dinner, you stalking Stenise house, you asked for me to call Stevie but block my number. You weren't your usual jovial-self thought it was just my hormones no it's you. What is it?" He cracked his wrist and fingers. "Would you stop that it's annoying and I don't want to see that." Sitting down I grabbed his hand. "Just tell me baby why are you acting like this?"

He sighed. "You really want to know I'm going to tell you straight up not beating around the bush." He licked his lips. "Tank is out."

I laughed. "That's what been troubling you Tank he is the reason you've been on this level of anxiety for the last 5 hours; Tank is back with Puck he's not getting out." He rubbed the nape of his neck. "Why are you looking at me so seriously?"

"Because it is serious Tank is free! He is out! He's probably at some chicken place right about now throwing down the bones from his meal laughing at us! Grandpa shared this with me he was knocked out sleep on the couch saying Tank beat up Lucky Puck went to check on him dropping of some keys key popped off he's gone something like but he's free."

"Are you sure that he's free? This is PawPaw we're talking about this is the man that took his Oscar fish everywhere he went that he left with another man fish."

"I get what you're saying grandpa is a little bit out there." I titled my head. "Okay fine he's _way_ out there but on this I believe him."

"You can believe him I'm not until I hear it from Stevie or Puck…now since we got that cleared up can we go to bed now. Please I'll do that thing you like me doing wouldn't you like that…."

"No we cannot they just got back home you coming with me across the street." JJ extended his hand. "Well are you because if not I'm going alone."

"I'm coming with you but first let me…"

"Great!" Without warning he scooped me up running across the street. "Puck! Stevie! Denise! Where have you guys been? You know I've been calling all of your phones and not an answer. What if something would have happened to you? How would we have known?" JJ piled on question after question the faces of Denise, Stevie, and Puck is of fatigue and frustration. "Huh? Say something."

"So you know then?" Puck said leaning back on the car folding his arms. "Tank is out because of me no I didn't release him like I said I would dropping my key the key fell off not being in my right frame of mind to check the keyring I left it there!" He shouted. "On the ground! I'm tired of repeating this shit I'm spending the night here I can't look Sam and Mercedes in the eye knowing what I did. Good night."

"I-It's true Tank is free y'all didn't find him. How could y'all find him? Probably didn't know where he went."

"Actually Puck attached a tracking device to one of their cars we found the car but the tracking device was gone so…"

"They know."

**Mercedes POV**

Sam kissed me all over my face. "Baby to quote Ja Rule, where would I be without you I only think about you I was tired of being horny so my wifey put it on me not once but twice! I can get it up for a third time give me 10 to recover." He rolled over burying his head in the crook of my neck. "5 minutes for a nap and 5 minutes for me to get you in the zone Sam zone."

"Sam you had me in the Sam zone for the last two hours and I enjoyed every single minute and second of it but we got to get the boys in bed. Okay." He sat up giving me sexy eyes. "You aren't listening that's what got me the second time now I'm going downstairs to get the boys. Are you coming with me or not?"

"You go ahead down I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." I blew him kiss walking out the bedroom I could hear the television from the game room but no talking. "Those boys done went to sleep. I knew it."

"This is some serious gaming I see going on, not." Sam walked over taking the controllers I walked into the game room TJ was laid over on Parker, and Parker on JT as the game was watching them I turned off the television. "I know what you all going to say but we were playing that. I watched you play the game and the computer was winning against itself you'll have time to play tomorrow wake up boys TJ, Parker, JT up."

"Mommy! We were playing…skrnxxxxx."

"And he's sleep Sam." Sam picked up TJ he shook JT and Parker. "Parker, JT let's go boys only 15 little steps is the only thing connecting you from your beds." Once we hit the room as soon as they hit their heads hit the pillows they were out. "Night boys see you in the morning. You ready for part 3 I'm ready."

"I bet you are I'm not we already put it down." He smirked. "See you know you did it we need to talk though."

"About." I wrapped his arms around me. "What?"

"What JJ said remember him "joking" about TJ being kidnapped that's not a joking matter he picked the wrong choice of words I tried to block it out my mind all day it keeps coming up there are questions I have that aren't making sense why did Tank have fake IDs, why did he have birth certificates with different names and baby photo of TJ, why did he get a copy of TJ's birth certificate, why is he buying a house in Maryland all of these are red flags, he knows where we live who is to say that before Santana spotted him that he didn't share our address with his minions they can just roll up and…"

"He may not have I'm not defending Tank to you I wouldn't defend Tank before our lord and savior for sure wouldn't come to his defense for the devil I'm just saying don't dwell on this don't let him showing up take your joy he wants to hurt you like he's done so many times before if what JJ says happens pray to God it won't but we have the power and the ball is in our court we're a force by ourselves and together we're a movement and my next plan of action is to get you in that bed so I can give you some…" He picked me up. "Head." He kicked the door close. "Sam is gonna give you some head to get that thought out your head."

**TJ's POV**

Today is Sunday my favorite day of the week because of one reason church! I love that place it's where I get my soul fed and let the lord use me I woke up before my sleepover guest to wake them up I decided to belt out one of my favorite gospel songs having teaching Aunt Denise how to sing she taught me how to play the tambourine I reached under my bed playing. "Rise and shine give God the glory, glory JT rise and shine." JT removed his sock throwing it at me I ducked. "Give the glory, Parker rise and shine give 'em the glory!" I continued my morning praise and worship when a pillow connected with my head. "Hey!" I picked up my pillow hitting Parker back. "Got you! Smell that." My tummy grumbled.

"Yeah I smell nothing Aunt Cedes not cooking breakfast yet what is the hold up."

"Gateway and his name is Sam." Parker whispered. "Should we go to their room to check in on them or we can just have us a bowl of cereal we can fix that ourselves I did wake up to some screaming in the middle of the night."

"Morning." Mommy was smiling all extra hard her hair going north, south, east, and west she limped in the room. "Babies sleep well?"

"Yes we did, did you?"

"Yes I did thank you for asking me Parker I'm going to go head down to start on breakfast. Good give me a head start it's gonna take me awhile to get down those stairs daddy and I exercised this morning in 10 minutes come on down to the kitchen."

"Okay." I peeked out the room daddy was helping her down the steps. "Exercising yeah right they were jumping up and down on each other the ultimate gateway."

"You all didn't take a shower last night mommy and I had some personal things to discuss ran a little late Parker you can wash up in Alex J's bathroom, JT you can take the one down the hall, TJ here. All hands in on three, 1, 2, 3 break! Go team! Bathe like you never took one before! Run TJ! Run!" Daddy drew my bath I jumped in before he turned off the water. "TJ didn't I tell you to wait the water feels good I'm going to go check on the others by the time I get back you should be done no playing wash."

"I will." I knew daddy would be upset if I just played so I really did wash myself up I got my behind my ears and in my belly button too I let out the water he got me out the tub, dried off got dressed we ate breakfast did some gaming it was off to church. It's been very long time since you all journeyed with me to children's church the first time we all know that we set the place out Ms. Mary who I didn't know at the time was Simon's mommy was slain to the chair because of my foolishness I'm gonna be have this time.

"Parker you ever went to children's church?"

"No I haven't been to church in a long time this is going to be a first in about 2 years."

"Wow! That is a long time we'll show you the ropes they got this thing for kids to keep them out of the sanctuary it's called children's church it's our version of service with fun appeal the last time we went Logan, Ian, Gabby and myself set the place out."

"How?"

"You'll see." We got to church daddy made sure to give each of us offering don't want a slip up of the last time we sort of let out the sanctuary too. "Auntie Mare, I have my offering you don't need to send us out of here to get it."

"Okay, TJ don't mess with Ms. Lewis now I have to go use the restroom be right back, Simon go sit on the mat."

"Who is Ms. Lewis?"

I pointed over my shoulder. "That's Ms. Lewis my first time here she prayed about the sea of Jericho I had to get her in check I said she didn't have no oil on her."

"Yeah Parker she was flowing in the pathetic hi boo long time no see."

"I know Gabby." She hugged me tight. "You can let me go now I'm not going anywhere how is the kitten doing?"

"He's doing good Lord Tubbington is teaching him how to adjust to human food."

"It's a long story." Ms. Lewis tapped me on my shoulder. "Hi Ms. Lewis are you gonna pray this time or are we too afraid I might get you in check."

"You didn't get me in check the first time." I rolled my eyes she turned me around. "Look at you acting all like…."

"Don't worry about how I'm acting I got a mommy and a daddy that keep me in check, you not gonna check me boo anyway. Why you messing with me? My auntie told you to leave me alone you don't follow directions all I'm going to say is this yes, and I'll end it like this is scoot back, scoot back, and a scoot back you can stand right here Parker first we're going to pray, dance, learn about today's lesson and I'm gonna just be me join in with us where you fit in."

"I am back everyone hold hands _I'm _going to pray Ms. Lewis put your hand down your hand down the lord hasn't let me forget your sea of Jerhico heads bowed eyes closed. Lord bless these children and everyone under the sound of my voice. May they live a life that is blessed and highly favored. God we ask that you would protect them as they live their lives, and that you would give them strength to be a bright light in an ever-darkening world. Amen. Now our junior praise team is going to kick us off take it away kids."

"Everyone up! Welcome to the children's church are you ready to get your praise on?!" All the kids shouted. "We can't hear you that's what we like so get in place _ne__w dance, time for a change Jesus shuffle, Jesus shuffle, Jesus shuffle, Jesus shuffle. Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new dance) down, down, do your dance, do your dance down, down, do your dance, do your dance, down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Holy style, yeah) They say I'm a sinner and I say no, come on they say what you doing, tryna to get my praise on I just let the music come from my soul so all of God's people can get the holy ghost. They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle brand new dance, it's called the Jesus shuffle it don't matter if you're young or you're old, here we go we gone show you how it go holy to the right, to the right, to the right, to the right, holy to the left, to the left, to the left, to the left now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick now raise your hands and praise now raise your hands and praise (Let me see you do). Down, down, do your dance, do your dance down, down, do your dance, do your dance (A let me see ya do the Holy Shuffle) down, down, do your dance, do your dance down, down, do your dance, do your dance, come on. To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right, to the left, to the left, to the left, to the left now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick now cut your little step and raise your hands in praise. Now you see what I'm talking about, oh I represent for the Lord Savior Jesus Christ where he's known for shedding his blood I'm gone show you what I'm talking about Jesus every day, everyday holy every day, every day, praise him every day everywhere (A let me see ya do the Jesus, shuffle the Holy Jesus shuffle) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance, down, down, do your dance, do your dance. To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right the left, the left, the left, the left, the left now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself (now shout it) And do the Jesus shuffle (Now let me see you do the) Jesus shuffle (Now let me see you do the) It's ya boy Jesu the U the S his daddy on the track, got another holy beat down, down, get your praise get your praise…._shall we dance again?"

"YAAAAAY!"

**Shane's POV**

"Here come this fool just want to get inside eat my food catch the itis. Hey was up! Nice see you."

"I see you went and got you some chickens from KFC I actually prefer Popeye's." See why I called him a fool this food here is for me and my belly. "Anyway some two guys and a lady came by here checking under your car I didn't get a good look at them they didn't stay long the lady had on all black slinging what looked like to be a hatchet."

Some lady I didn't know waved at me here is my moment to get up out this conversation. "Hey! Uh-huh that's my mama I gotta go nice talking to you." I pulled out a $20 "This if for your good deed you go tme from talking to that guy."

"No I don't want your money I was waving at you because this fell off your car when you drove over that speed bump looks like it's a tracking device I'll put it in your bag you have a good one."

"Shane! Shane!" I looked up squinting. "Hurry up here with the damn food I'm hungry shit out there holding convos and shit give me this bag."

"Dude was holding me up then this lady gave me something that's in the bag." I slide her the little block box. "It looks like it might be a tracking device think Tank put one on your your car follow your whereabouts check to make sure you going where you say you going."

"No Tank wouldn't do that or should I say Jackson gotta get used to calling him that he looks better still in shaky territory but each day he lives it's a blessing been thinking about our plan the open house route is too much you have to fill out paperwork and meet people we already know that's the school he attends option number 2 is follow him when we see him take him. What you think?"

"Huh? That works too busy wondering who put this on your car Sam? No he not checking for you like that we did let the PI use your car could be the reason no longer are they tracking us we on easy street now fumble number 2 third time is the charm let us pray, Jesus thank you for Puck dropping his keys and him being a guide to your son Tank we ask that you keep him safe and bring him out of this coma you are Team Tank thank you for keeping us in your name Amen."

**A/N: Off to draft my other team see y'all folk tomorrow until then iamJLS**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Late drop wanted it done by this time but I got sidetracked with some 2 h's hunger and hilarity both were a pick me up picking it up where I left off yesterday I'm off to watch the game actually I'm watching it right now. 2 folk feel some kind of way because….you'll see!**

**Happy reads to you as soon as you scroll up! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"There are 7 people missing." Deja and Preston walked in the sanctuary holding hands. "I take that pack there are now five people missing where is Stevie, Denise, JJ, Stacey, and Puck?" Sam shrugged. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Hi auntie." Deja hugged me. "Hi Uncle Sam wondering where my folks are they came home late last night when we left mommy was just getting dressed."

"Did they say where they went to?"

"No I didn't even ask mom didn't take her hatchets I don't think I'm supposed to be saying the h-word here in the sanctuary uh-oh here comes that minister of music Frank Kirkland he keeps asking auntie when is she gonna join his music department."

"Sister Jones-Evans don't you look good on this fine Sunday morning brother Sam you look alright did you dress in the dark anyway." Sam pulled out his phone my phone buzzed he whispered in my ear.

"I sent you a text."

"Sister Evans the lord called me on this morning leaving a prophetic word on me saying that you will join the music department."

"Well your lord and my lord aren't on the same plan because I'm not joining I'll sing a sermonic solo and everything but no thank you."

"All right God bless you and you too Sam Sister Evans don't you look fine…."

"I can't stand him baby the only reason he wants you to join his music department just for him to get close to you. Did you check your messages? Do I need to call you? With that look the answer is no you can look at it later the program says the Right Reverend Lucious Minor Eduardo is visiting from Indianapolis is bring the sermon on today cool because pastor messages have been a bore lately. Ow! What was that for?"

"That wasn't nice to say Sam just a pinch you'll survive the program doesn't give his sermon topic the service is about to begin."

"Praise the lord church would you turn to your neighbor and say it's so glad to be in the house of the lord the praise team is going to set the atmosphere usher in the spirit. Amen!"

**Alex J's POV**

*kick*Sing choir you better bring down the anointing! Cinny you get me my tambourine thank you.

"_Word up we up in the his house of god we're about to bust this A and B selection for y'all first sing we fixing to sing is Jesus is da homie, I said Jesus is the homie we be kickin' it all the time he da homie I say Jesus is the homie we be kickin' it all the time he da he da homie I said on Monday he da homie I said on Tuesday he da homie then I said on Wednesday he da homie and then all day Thursday and then again on Friday then all day Saturday and then again on Sunday!"_

"_Oh my gosh! He da homie! You don't like I know! He da homie yes he is! Whew! I'm getting the homie ghost!"_

"_When I was messed just hitting that crack you the only one that had my back you the best I got in this world the only that never tried to mess with my girl I just want got to thank you lordy for never ever asking or a sip of my forty…"_

Huh! What kind of a song is this?! I was feeling the first verse but that second nah I need a song that's gonna bless me that was some pure foolishness! *kicks tambourine*

"_Jesus is da homie I've never that was a mess."_

"_I know right."_

"_Sorry about that it's a song I'm working on for the youth choir um we're singing next is…" _

*puts in earplugs* TAP ME WHEN THE SERVICE GET GOOD!

Cinny – Okay.

Service dragged along I eventually took a catnap I have perfect timing because I woke up just in time to.

"_Before Reverend _Luc_ious Minor_ _Eduardo goes into the word of the lord I want to ask Sister Evans if she would come sing us a sermonic solo she's a wonderful young lady you'll be blessed as she comes to sing God Bless you."_

Sing mommy! *kick kick*

"_Great is thy faithfulness, O God my Father; there is no shadow of turning with thee; thou changest not, thy compassions, they fail not; as thou hast been thou forever will be. Summer and winter and springtime and harvest, sun, moon and stars in their courses above join with all nature in manifold witness to thy great faithfulness, mercy and love. __Great is thy faithfulness! Great is thy faithfulness! Morning by morning new mercies I see; all I have needed thy hand hath provided; great is thy faithfulness, Lord, unto me! God you've been so faithful to me great is thy faithfulness, great is they faithful, you keep proving yourself over and over again great is they faithfulness, great is thy faithfulness."_

"_Sing baby! Hey! Hey! Hey! Thank you Jesus! E-b-b-ah-sha-no-mah…"_

You hear daddy Cinny!

"_Lord, unto me! Hallelujah thank you for your faithfulness…hey, hey, hallelujah!"_

"_Come on give her, a rousing applause and praise god for her, great is thy faithfulness….Ooooh give him the praise….hey! If I can't say anything I'll just wave my hand oooh I feel my my, she done took off…"_

Picking them up and down! Tumble me about mommy! *kick, kick, kick, kick*

"_You not gonna let her stomp the devil on his head while you just sitting there trying to look all cute you got 25 seconds to get your praise in Imma get mine in because there is a dance burning down in my feet! Grab your neighbor say I'll shout with you come on bishop."_

All that shouting I was doing I was slain under the anointing I came to with Cinny fanning me and the reverend still up.

How long was I out?

Cinny – I don't know I was out too he's coming from the book of Isaiah with all of your spending you didn't purchase a bible so I had to download YouVerision the title of his sermon was Prayer In Dark Times."

"_Mmmmm hey I'm getting ready to close."_

Cinny – He's been saying that for the last 20 minutes. *rolls eyes*

"_See I had to pray for myself I dozed off to sleep and I was dreaming about that, that, that lady from that show she look just like her momma Traci Ellis Ross yeah and we were snuggling I knew…."_

I wonder what TJ is up to.

**TJ's POV**

Auntie Mare be having children's church popping we're coloring pictures today's lesson which is Lazarus. I hope we get to act it out I looked up from my paper and some kid was breaking the crayons and markers. "Kids you can't just go around breaking markers!"

"So buy new ones."

"Okay yeah but that doesn't mean... Never mind. TJ that's a beautiful picture you colored you stayed in the lines you too Gabby looks like everyone is finished with their coloring pages leave them where they are Ms. Lewis will clean up everyone on the mat it's for our sermon of today. By the raisin of your hands how many of you have heard about Lazarus before." I looked around the room all hands went up. "Oh everyone knows about him this should be a quick lesson so Lazarus was a good friend of Jesus. His sisters, Mary and Martha, were also devout followers of the Lord. So when Lazarus was ill, they called to Jesus, asking Him to come and heal Lazarus. But Jesus waited. After a couple days, he told the disciples he was going to Bethany. Now Bethany was only two miles from Jerusalem, where there were Jews who wanted to kill Jesus. The disciples felt it was dangerous to go there. But Jesus was not afraid. He knew that God would protect him if he did the Father's will. When Jesus arrived, Martha met him on the road. She told Jesus Lazarus wouldn't have died if he had come sooner. But she also added that she still believed the Father would do anything Jesus asked of him. Her faith was very strong. Jesus said Lazarus would live again. Martha replied that she knew he would rise again on the last day. Jesus answered, "I am the resurrection and the life. Those who believe in me, even though they die, will live, and everyone who lives and believes in me will never die. Do you believe this?" Martha said yes, she believed Jesus was the Messiah. Then Martha went back and sent Mary to Jesus. She also told Jesus that Lazarus would not have died if he had come sooner. The other Jews gathered around wondered why this great healer didn't heal his good friend. Jesus was greatly upset and asked to be shown where Lazarus lay. He told them to take away the big stone that blocked the tomb. Martha protested that it was so late, the body would be decaying already. But Jesus reminded her of the glory of God. Jesus thanked the Lord for answering his prayer, so that the crowd would believe God sent him. And he cried with a loud voice, "Lazarus, come out!" And he came out of the tomb, still wrapped in the burial cloths."

"Jesus turned it!" I shouted. "The devil thought he him thought that his life was over he thought by now he'd give up he thought he had no more but that's when someone greater stepped in my situation my morning has now begun... HE TURNED IT! HE TURNED IT! HE TURNED IT! He turned his mourning into dancing! He turned his sorrows into joy! He turned his mourning into dancing He turned my sorrows into joy! Lazarus doesn't owe him. I owe him this praise everyone in children's church owes him."

"Go ahead TJ pick them up and put them down. Go in Parker! JT! Gabby! They turning this place out. Heyyy!"

"Oh when the saints go marching in we all want to be in that number when the…." I stopped shouting. "Mommy! Church is over already?"

"Yes, after his umpteenth I'm getting ready to close he finally closed it was a good sermon I'll say that. Mary is you going to join us for dinner?"

"I am Simon let's go!" She grabbed her purse. "Ms. Lewis can take over she wants to do it so much hey I'm scooting out you can scoot in to the position we going to eat Gabby get up off the floor."

"Yes! I shouted up an appetite!" Let's fast forward to dinner it went off without a hitch we hit up our favorite restaurant Applebee's we let that place out too we arrived home it was time for Parker to return home. "Guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Not goodbye little bro I'll see you in 2 weeks we're going trick-or-treating I'm looking forward to it. Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Sam thank you for opening up your house to me so that I can form this relationship with TJ you could have just turned your back glad you didn't."

"Me either we have Deja and Denise to thank for this if she didn't do…yeah. Preston just pulled up I'm gonna take out your bags chat it up with him baby join me don't take too long."

"We won't." Parker pulled me to the side. "Are you going to share your dream with your parents?"

"I said no the first time but I will maybe not the way you think but yeah you should get going FaceTime you later."

"Always bro I love you."

Arf [I love you too Parker how about a rub goodbye for your buddy.]

"Bye Conniehey see you in two weeks."

**Puck's POV**

My phone has been buzzing since this morning I turned it off just to sleep missed calls from Sam, Mercedes, JJ, Stevie hell everyone hit me up even Alex J sent me a text that one made me laugh. "Alex J., you are too much."

"I knew I heard your voice stopped by to see if you wanted to join us for dinner." I pointed for Stevie to get out. "I know you not kicking me out this room this is my house Puck I get you're upset but you can't let this get you down. Denise and I discussed over your decision to not tell Sam and Mercedes we think you should tell them."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can! Remember we aren't keeping secrets anymore this is huge you have to tell them they're home me, Denise and the kids are going for a Sunday ride out. Go tell them we see you once we get back. Deja you want to drive you know what never mind." Deja snatched the keys. "Deja! Come back here!"

"Really don't want to do this but I got to tell them. Let me get dressed." I got dressed instead of driving to Samcedes house I walked take in the scenery give myself a pep talk standing in front of their I pulled out my key just realized that the key that kept Tank locked up was on the same ring with their house key. "Hello."

"Uncle Puck!" I gave a small smile. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you left here on Sunday what happened to your nose." TJ gently patted my nose. "Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt at all I ran into the door clumsy on my part sorry I couldn't join you all at dinner my work ran a little late into the morning. Where are your parents?" He pointed upstairs. "The bedroom?"

"Uh-huh they having a meeting in the bedroom mommy won't be late they having a meeting in the bedroom, bedroom, bedroom. Daddy hit his falsetto. Where is your friend Lucky?"

"Lucky is back at home."

"Uncle Puck can I tell you something Friday night Parker and I came down here to jump on Deja's Facebook page so I could send the girl Madison a message because Aunt Denise wouldn't for me because she thinks I'm too young anyway we overheard them talking about Tank I know he came by here and you took him back I was a little nervous the first night thinking he was coming to get me but I've since squashed that idea."

"Why?"

He pointed at me. "You Uncle Puck I just want to thank you for being best uncle that cares for me all of y'all care for me just that you go above and beyond to make sure nothing bad happens. I love you." TJ hugged me he pulled back. "Say it back to me Uncle Puck. I love you Uncle Puck."

"You too TJ I love you too. You want to play a game?"

"Always! Grab some snacks I'll set up the system PS4 or XBOX ONE?"

"XBOX ONE! I want to play you in Madden. Oh Mercedes left her bedside stash down here she got all the good snacks grab some juices and we set. TJ we all set."

"_That lady is a dildo. I'm sorry I'm sorry if I offended anybody in the office."_

"What a dildo?!" TJ changed the channel. "Glad you turned you not suppose to hear that anyway. Let's get our gaming on."

"Hey man I knew I heard your voice what's been going on with you we been calling you phone sending you messages, are you good? You never came back once you left Saturday. Didn't come to church."

I paused the game. "TJ can you give your dad and I some privacy we need to talk."

"But we just… okay I'll go see what mommy is up Conniehey follow me."

Arf [You go ahead I'll be right behind you. I want to be nosy.]

TJ pulled Conniehey by his leash Sam tapped his nose. "I'll tell you just wanna hear that TJ's talk to Mercedes first he's talking."

"It's about Tank." I nodded my head. "He's asking to see TJ, Mercedes, what does he want? Did he give you that shiner?"

"No I gave it to myself. I punched myself in the face because I've failed horribly there is a reason why I didn't come around all day yesterday and today. Sam Tank is gone."

"He's dead this gonna sound harsh don't see why you're upset that's good news why are you rocking back and forth, what is this?" He opened the note. "Got 'em. You mean he's gone, free, he upped and walked away like a fart in the wind?!" Sam jaw clenched, his eyes squinted, his face turned red. "Where is he? I don't understand shoulder shrugs!"

"I dropped my keys leaving the building the key fell off Sarah and Shane followed me there, he's gone. We done called all of the hospitals checking for his name he's not there."

"Puck." Mercedes pulled me in a hug. "Baby why you upset your ears all red and everything. Strong discussion?"

"Eer….yeah video game I got two fumbles so we're restarting the game you know how I am. Puck is you hungry we got some leftovers from Saturday."

"S-Sure I can fix it myself."

"No, no sit down and play the game I'll fix his plate baby you want anything? No okay I'll be right back." We sat there in silence only sound was from the video game Mercedes returned with my food. "Here you go TJ's on FaceTime with Parker going up to check on him."

"Okay." Sam cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to tell Mercedes just not now give me a day or two maybe a week this changes everything."

**A/N: Will Sam tell Mercedes tomorrow, two days or a week? Will someone else in the family share the news with her? Well until MONDAY or TUESDAY iamJLS!**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Getting back into the swing of it all your chapter is right here Denise I was teasing her last night with a blank page with one POV I'm so cruel I'm not paying her no mind with football plaguing my life her or Mary they've been feeling some kind of way. Probably gonna get me for this. Anyway enough of me let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Puck's POV**

"This changes everything now." Sam grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Am I the first to know or did you share that with someone else?"

"Stevie, Denise, and PawPaw he only knows because he went with me we as in Stevie and Denise went in search of him I put a little tracking device on Sarah's car is gone so is he of course also JJ and Stacey know PawPaw told him then he stalked Stenise house like crazy on Saturday night until we returned."

"When did you put the tracking device on the car?"

"Tank's private investigator was outside your house a few weeks back we chased him off the block he led us to a Walmart or Target we waited for him to leave the store then I put the device on the car."

"Okay."

My eye shifted in my head "okay" isn't the response I wasn't expecting to hear. "Just okay you not gonna cuss me out or anything."

"No, I'm not going to do no such thing although you still should have told me first Puck that's my son fake daddy as TJ calls him I was mad at you in the beginning I'm still slightly mad you just have to get on the ball it was a mistake we can't have those not a one regroup and get back to doing what you do. Protect. Don't get yourself down what Tupac say, keep your head up." We fist bumped. "First time you smiled since yesterday suffering in silence."

"No Alex J did text me that put a smile on my face I didn't know your baby girl had a phone."

"Well she has a lot of things up in the womb how don't know but don't know how she's going to come out of there when she enters the real world."

"Can I be there for that?" He shook his head. "Ah come on man that will be one epic birth."

"No Puck only me, Mercedes, the nurses, and the doctor will only be a witness to that I'll take video _after_ Alexandra is born."

"Only fair I wasn't there when you…actually I was one of them times I was in the area when she was created. FaceTime will do." I sat down my plate picking an invitation. "What is this invitation for?"

"Mercedes luncheon is next week she's going to be sharing her story with the ladies of Speaking Out, Speaking Out is non-profit organization that aims to bring awareness to the plight of domestic violence she's the keynote speaker I would love to attend but I'm going to be away."

"That's huge for Mercedes! She's going to have those ladies calling her for more speaking engagements! Suck that you aren't going to be there. I've been meaning to ask you what is up with y'all staying out there for two weeks never did this before."

"Coach thought it would be a good idea I see what he means play a game come back west only to fly back east."

"It works."

"What works? Hey Sam." Stevie took my drumstick off my plate. "Did Puck tell you that Tank is free? Why you looking at me like that Puck?"

"Yeah he told me…"

"I'm looking at you like this because I was going to eat that it's okay I'll wait for Mercedes to make a fresh batch I got your number. Did you ever repay Stacey for your McDonald's run?"

He rolled his eyes kissing his teeth. "No he didn't. Hi bro, Puck, and Stevie." She gave each of us a hug. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing Mercedes is upstairs you can go on up or you can chill with us."

"What is she doing?"

"Mercedes is watching TJ talk to Parker we are talking about Mercedes luncheon, my trip to the east coast, and now we'll talk about Tank but if you go up there you can't tell Mercedes that Tank is out."

"Sam." Stacey locked the door turning off the television. "You weren't watching that, so let me get this straight you aren't going to tell Mercedes that Tank is out. That's just wrong she needs to know."

"Calm down little sister soldier now I am just don't want it coming from anyone of y'all because she's going the one that's going to blow up on me not y'all. You can go to your houses be with your significant other and I'll be your topic of discussion before you get off me and on to JJ. Where is JJ?" Sam smirked Stevie stuck his fingers in his ears. "You already got on him."

"Yes, I did he's knocked out good let's put the focus back on you when are you going to tell her?"

"Sam said give him some time maybe a couple of days, a week or two. Sam where is you going? We are still talking about this."

"You guys can talk it's late I'm going to bed make sure you lock up the house good night."

"Good Night Sam tell Mercedes and TJ the same." The couch shifted as Stevie plopped down. "What did Sam say after you told him Tank got free?"

I yawned. "Know what I'm sleepy too night Stacey take him with you."

**Mercedes POV**

"Night TJ daddy loves you and you too Conniehey no barking TJ has school in the morning. Sorry baby I missed tucking TJ in Stevie and Stacey dropped by." Sam slung his shirt on the floor. "Want me to pick that up?"

"Please you know you have a hamper for that what were you and Puck talking about."

"Nothing Puck was just updating me on Tank; Tank is fine as we know Puck hasn't let him out." He cleared his throat. "Um…what was Parker and TJ talking about fill me in on that."

"The usual brother stuff Parker mother thank us for showing Parker a good time opening our home to him she said he can't stop smiling."

"That's good. Night Alex J now I'm going to kiss you do not kick me I know you are little iffy from time to time." Alex J kicked I laughed. "She kicked didn't she?"

"Yes, she did now she's moving around a lot you should have just kissed her she knows your voice and was cutting up during church today she was shouting. Kiss now she's not moving a lot."

"Got you love you daddy's girl love you my wife." He laid his head on my chest. "What are you working on there?"

"Was writing some songs I wrote a few over my hiatus but now I'm working on my keynote address for the luncheon I don't know which direction to go, do I start from the moment I left TJ or where my life is today. Sam what do you think? Not going to answer let me read you my first line tell me what you think about this I'm going to thank the people for inviting me special thank you to my family and children here is my first sentence are you listening baby." He mumbled waving his hand. "Are you listening?"

"I'm listening baby go ahead read me your first line."

"Okay here it goes, thank here I stand before you Mercedes Jones married, two kids loving husband but that hasn't always been my life what you think about that. Sam." I pushed him. "Sam you heard…"

"Skrnxxxxx."

"You went to sleep I can't roll with that line those people going to wonder why they paid all that money to hear this artist talk."

"Huh, you read your first line what did you say? Was I snoring?"

"Yes, you were go to sleep I'm going to sleep now I can pick this up tomorrow." I turned off the light. "Good Night baby, dear God please keep my family, friends, and oved ones safe. Please watch over them always, and let the good health of happiness, and good fortune befall them. Amen."

_**Monday Morning…**_

"I forgot to add my cream." Sam sipped on his coffee opening the newspaper up to the sports page. "You tossed and turned all night the reality of sending him back to school setting in."

"Yes the closer the hours inched to 8 o'clock the more fidgety I got and the more different scenarios played in my head that dream I had I want to know TJ's question."

"You had another dream?"

I chewed on me lip. "Yes, Sam it's the same dream I had a few nights back he was sad over breakfast Deja schedule had changed it was a Tuesday in my dream today is Monday he wanted to ask me a question but never got around to it I'll leave it alone. TJ turn off the television we got to go tell daddy bye he's not coming with us."

"Why are you not coming with us daddy? This is like my first day of school all over again. Are you going to pick me up so I can get my Happy Meal?"

"I'll see you have a great first day back, he have a good day in the studio tonight around the dinner table we'll share our day. I love you three."

"We love you too baby, have a good day at work!" I closed the door. "TJ we're about to leave do you have any questions to ask mommy before Ray and I drop you off at school."

"No I don't have any questions to ask I have to drain the lizard be right back."

J3 opened my hand placing a quarter in my palm. "That's for my pudding TJ's still charging for them so." He singsong sitting on the counter. "Did Sam share with you what PawPaw shared with me? From the look on your face I can tell either two things you know or you don't know. So do you know?"

"Julius I don't have time for your games this early in the morning, Thaddeus baby lets go we're T minus 5 minutes."

"I'm coming I'm coming I had to drop a number 3 good morning J3 are you coming with mommy today?"

"No, J3 is staying home Ray is all that I need you can keep Conniehey company he needs a bath you can handle that also he has a veterinarian appointment at noon information is all on the counter."

"Bye J3!" TJ let go my hand running to the car. "What was that entire do you know or not know about?"

"Beats me Sam didn't tell me anything last night to warrant a suspension that something happened everything is fine on the home front Puck has him locked up and away. TJ stop playing in the grass is the car open it is, get in buckle yourself in thank you Ray for getting the door." The ride was short the school isn't far at all we arrived there TJ saw his friends playing about he wanted to join them but I didn't let him. "You'll play with them once you get inside."

"Hi Mikey G! I'll ask my mommy can I come out and play with you." He poked out his lip. "My sad face isn't working I have to practice more let me ask again. Mommy may I?"

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans you asked me 3 times and the answer to all of them has been no you'll see Mikey G and the rest of your squad inside pull that lower lip in. Thank you. The bell just rang Ray get his door I'm good." Gabby hugged TJ. "Hi Gabby."

"Hi Aunt Mercedes so happy to see my boo back you coming with us to the classroom."

"Uh-huh I am need to chat with Ms. Toles, Ray you can wait right here in the hallway go put your things in your cubby! Tamara."

"Mercedes!" She pulled me into a hug. "So glad to see you where is my little man."

"He's putting his belongings in his cubby I want to personally thank you for removing TJ off the main webpage also from here on out someone will be in the hallway waiting to pick up TJ he is not to leave the building at dismissal."

"Okay what about recess? They go outside to play want me to keep him inside there is someone out there at all times."

"Sam and I haven't talked about that I don't want to shelter him from recess it is fine you have my number call me if anything happens TJ mommy is leaving gonna give me a kiss." TJ covered his face walking over to me. "What is that face for?"

"Mommy I'm a big boy you can't be kissing me in front my friends how is that going to look."

"Like a mother who loves her son." He kissed my cheek. "Was that so hard"

"Awww TJ kissed his mommy he is so cute."

Gabby cleared her throat. "He's my boo y'all back off! Close your eyes and walk away don't make me jump on you."

"Gabby you wouldn't have to jump on anyone I'll fight them for you they better think again. I can roll my eyes too you wanna see I didn't think so."

"Alright Gabby, Jazzy, and Matilda enough of that to that mat, morning LJ."

"Mommy is going now you have an awesome day at school either daddy or I will be here to pick you up. I love you."

"I love you too mommy. Hey Chris wassup man."

I backed out the classroom into Ray. "He's good to the studio we go did you see him not wanting to kiss me?"

"Yeah TJ got the mini ladies after him you can't be cramping his style mommy but he scored major points for kissing you back. Girls don't be forgetting that."

"They better fall back, fall back, fall back he's only 5."

"Going on 15 you know it's truth! I need to ask him some pointers he got all the pull you want me to park right here or drop you off at the front then meet up with you."

"You can drop me off right here I'm good. Why you not dropping me off right here after I said it was cool."

"Nah, I'm not having Sam down my throat jumping on my tonsils about how I let his wife, his world, his everything walk into a building alone I must be out my mind. You led the way I follow behind you."

"Okay."

The music was blaring out the studio the closer we got to Dame saw me and smiled. "Mercedes! Welcome back baby the booth been missing you and so have I how was your mini break from?"

"It was good got the rest that I needed some stress not enough to send me over the edge. How about yourself?"

"I've been busy writing you got your notebook there you've been writing yourself."

"Yes, I've been writing wrote a few songs during my hiatus I wrote this one last night called Good Man it's about Sam."

"Of course it would be! What made you write Good Man?"

"Everything that Sam does the moment TJ and I arrived he never not once say I can't do this, you shouldn't be here he stepped up there are a lot of men out there this will be their anthem Fantasia gave you Baby Mama, Angie Stone gave us Brotha, Jidenna gave you Classic Man, Mercedes Jones will give you Good Man let's raise our good men up so the deadbeats can aspire to reach their level."

"Love it! Let's go baby!"

**TJ's POV**

Back to the reality of school life everyone was happy to see me nothing much changed from my week absence except this one little thing. "Class I know around this time we'd have story time but Ms. Toles isn't feeling too well it's just one of them days."

"Don't take it personal you just wanna be alone don't think you treat us wrong don't take it personal baby, bay, bay, don't take it personal." I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me. "What? That's a classic song by Monica. Sorry Ms. Toles the music hit me you were saying."

"It's okay before your impromptu performance I was going to say that instead of story time we take quiet time a nap for 30 minutes I'll get the nap mats."

"TJ we took naps last week too Malachi tried to get next to me but I told him I was one girl boy. This is my side we can hold hands have a good nap boo."

"You too boo boo."

I drifted off to sleep. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU TANK YOUR BITCH ASS! NOOO! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"

**A/N: Lawd TJ's dreaming about Tank at naptime. Until tomorrow iamJLS.**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: So here we are! The reason for me not dropping a chapter after I said until tomorrow it's in the story so y'all go ahead and get to it and it isn't football this time. Also this is what Chapter 64 1-5 are teasers.  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**IDK who POV**

"_Scoot back scoot back it's the KiJay Smith Morning Show! Back in the big chair from a few days hiatus Jay of the Ki welcome back Jay!"_

"_Thank you Ki and I also want to thank Santana, and PawPaw for holding it down with Kianna, PawPaw you had me cracking up while I was away had Monica coming down here from the news station to get you in check thing is she was live and on the air at the time. We're going to play Monica soundbite later in the show some of you may be wondering why took off where I went I just chilled we may have some new listeners to the show hello out there in radioland you tuned in on a great day I'm going to share with you why I named one of my characters in my fic this here it goes it's Friday don't want to bring down the mood but let me do this a year ago last year I couldn't sleep I just finished playing NBA 2K14 and something told me go check Instagram from my friends page I went to a former coworker page and I found out this shattering news I'm searching for information it's 4 something in the morning what news source is going to report on this at that hour I check his sister Facebook page, her cousin, hers I go to sleep I wake up at noon I reached for my phone I hit up Facebook her profile and all I'm seeing are RIPs, please don't be real, don't be true, it's true. Fast forward to the day of her viewing I'm seesawing should I go or not go I changed my mind on and off the whole day eventually around 4 I decided I'm going call a former coworker we go together they have a slideshow playing two songs are played Sam Smith, Stay With Me and Boyz II Men, It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday remember this song we stayed for a good 20 minutes as we were leaving I looked back one more time to say goodbye to my friend. Friday was her funeral I didn't go I watched the Orioles game they were playing the Tigers we were losing I think we were at the top of the 8__th__ inning I said we lose I'm not going grocery shopping, we win I'm going grocery shopping, Alejandra De Aza hits a homer we win the game I go grocery shopping I'm decked out in my colors from head to toe my orange and black Ball So Hard University hat, my orange shirt with the Oriole bird and Poe mascot of my Ravens, my Oriole jersey, my Raven's socks, and Ravens sneakers, we're about to check out and a song that rarely plays on the radio now starts playing it was the Boyz II Men song I had my own music playing but I stopped in my tracks I removed my headphones Kianna like what are the chances that song would play I haven't heard that song played in that grocery store since. Keya said goodbye to me Kianna and to make sure I knew it was her, this lady got behind my mother wearing a Steelers sweatshirt Keya she's a Steelers fan and I laughed because this was all her. You ever do something and ask yourself why I did this as oppose to this and it works out in your favor. I asked myself this question had I not worked at this place I wouldn't have met the person who I named one of my characters after. Had I not written my first chapter story I wouldn't have met and befriend some of you when I first started writing my first story I knew from the jump that Mercedes was going to have a son without hesitation I named him TJ every time someone scrolls through and reads or skims what have you, you are reading the name of my friend TJ a year ago this week actually the 23__rd__ she was murdered this is how I honor my friend in some way shape and form she still lives on now we gonna play this song Jenny from the Block but first I got a call on the lines. Hello who is this?"_

Jay you got me crying up in mommy's womb Cinny hand me some more tissue she crying too. It's sweet how you did that for your friend. I'm just welling up! *kick kick*

"_Alex J my favorite little fetus what's up boo?"_

Nothing much tuned in hoping to hear you and here you are got me all in my feels! Kianna carried the show but you are the creator of me so I rep you more. I have a question since TJ is named after TJ will I have a piece of her.

"_Actually Alex J you will, you will have her birthday I can't tell you you're just going to have to bake a little while longer to find out but everything she was I'll make you to be funny, loving, kind, cool, laid-back, honest, amazing, friendly, the lover of the color pink but it's all you. Now I got to get to the show call me later tectus we can discuss some stuff."_

A'ight beleedat!

"_That's Keya right there! Cuzzo hit it 15 after the hour! Don't be fool by the rocks that I got I'm still I'm still Jenny form the block!"_

**TJ's POV**

Turning off the radio I go into the bathroom I stepped on my stool my reflection looking back at me I'm not only named after my daddy and granddaddy but Jay's friend hopping off my stool I open my blinds looking towards the heavens. "I don't know you TJ but I'm happy Jay met you! I love you."

"TJ who are you yelling to the sky at?"

Mommy kicked my stool back under the sink. "Hey I was using that." I closed my blinds stepping back on the stool she stood behind me looking at me confused. "I'm just checking out my features."

"TJ what are you doing daddy is about to leave." She folded her arms leaning against the door frame. "Why are you checking out your features you are 100% me."

"I know I just wanted to check myself out making sure I still got the look that brings all the girls to my playground."

"TJ get downstairs you are too grown for being a 5 year old your looks brings all the girls to the yard before they get there they have to get through me." Daddy shrugged his shoulders. "Your son is 5 going on 25 baby Rico Sauvé here checking his looks to make sure he still got it."

"You always had it! You take after your old young man. Daddy is leaving give me my hug and kiss I want you to be a good boy remember the rules okay and don't grow up while I'm gone for 2 weeks I like you this size."

"I do too but I have to grow up someday thought I give you a preview of the future me." Daddy and mommy shook their heads. "What have we created?"

"A handsome heartbreaker in the making daddy take my picture." I struck my pose. "Get my good side." He snapped the photo. "Let me see." I took his phone. "Looks good I should have been wearing my Chargers gear man or the suit glam-ma got me so I can be a little classic man."

"When I get back we can do a photoshoot of you in your outfits, baby, TJ, Alex J I love you all let's say a prayer before I leave. TJ you want to lead it or should I lead it."

"I'll lead it lets bow our heads and hold hands Alex J you can hold Cinny hand or kick, dear God please keep my daddy safe while he's away for these 2 weeks please watch over us and keep us safe. Amen."

"Amen."

Mommy and I stood in the door waving goodbye to daddy. "Bye daddy! I love you!" He blew the horn signing I Love You, I hugged mommy. "Daddy's gone."

"Yeah, daddy is gone you want to go make brownies."

"Yes! Brownies!" I ran to the kitchen washing my hands sitting on the counter. "Are we making the ones from the box that PawPaw likes to make or the ones that granny made for my sleepover?"

"Yup from scratch." We gathered the ingredients and from memory mommy carefully measured out everything I did the mixing with some early taste testing. "TJ more mixing less licking your fingers."

"Just making sure it's sweet granny's was good but a little bittersweet I love chocolate!"

"That you do." She wiped my face with her apron. "It's all on your nose and cheek how did it get there."

"Extra hard stirring I was saving to wipe off my face to lick for later but you beat me to it. Is it ready to go into the pan?"

"It is here wipe your face with this paper towel I got this part we're going to set the oven on 325 for 20 minutes after those minutes are up we'll check to see if they are done then into the freezer for 20 more minutes to firm up and the cleanest cut lines. Now what are you going to get yourself into pass these long 20 minutes?"

"I thought that you and I could have movie night we can watch your favorite movie mommy your my Dreamgirl you make me happy yeah yeah you're my dream girl you always care you are my Dreamgirl, Dreamgirl you will never leave me no, no and all I have to do is dream baby you'll there! I still have to work on that part."

"Sounds perfect to me let's grab us some couch." Mommy and I couldn't contain our excitement that we were singing before the opening song. "Sing your song baby."

"I'm getting a Cadillac, Cadillac, Cadillac got me a Cadillac car look at mommy I'm a star…"

"_Move, move, move right out of my life move it move it…"_

"They're in the game room I should have known. You better go ahead with your dancing self TJ you go boy! Hi Mercedes, Alex, and Conniehey."

"Hi Aunt Santana." She pulled me into a hug. "Where is my girl Gabby?"

"Gabby is with Aunt Brittany they'll be back shortly TJ can you give your mommy and I some private time we need to talk about something very important you can pick up the movie later."

"Okay but mommy what about the brownies?"

"Who is out there Santana? Is Puck? J3? Azimio? My mother or Sam's mother out there? My mom, TJ go ask granny about the brownies they should be almost done. Santana lock the door behind TJ."

Auntie ushered me out the game room she locked the door I checked my surroundings before I listened in to what they were talking about. "Conniehey no barking okay I want to see what is so important that I couldn't stay back."

"_I've been meaning to get over here since Monday but I've been busy I filled in for Jay you know that there are two important things I need to tell you. I would give the option but they are both rather serious. Has TJ told you anything about his outburst in school?"_

"_No he didn't! What outburst did he have?"_ Mommy picked up her phone checking her email, text messages, and voicemail. _"I don't have a call from his teacher. What happened?"_

"Oh no…."

"_They've been taking an occasional nap here and there so Monday they taking their naps TJ starts shouting about Tank to put him down he called him a bitch ass he said. "I hate your bitch ass", he didn't wake up he slept through the whole thing. TJ's having dreams again he confided in Gabby to not tell this but she blabbed once she got in the car you need to talk TJ."_

"_How could Ms. Toles not call me and tell me this?"_

"_She may have been out the room you never know, you ready for this other tidbit of news?"_

"How could she do that?!" I whispered. "Can tell that chick anything she spills everything she's back out the crayon box."

"_WHAT?! TANK IS FREE!"_

"_Y-y-you didn't know? Uh-oh S-Sam didn't tell you? Where is Sam? You know what I'm just going to get back across the street to my little house."_

"_Oh no you not! Sit Santana! Tell me everything!"_

**A/N: Mercedes found out and it wasn't from Sam he's in a whole lot of trouble! Until I won't say tomorrow let's say Tuesday. I am always Jenny from the block (:**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: I just got off the phone with Mary so I can finish this chapter as you can probably tell football has taken over my life Denise and Mary felt some kind of way on Sunday because I wasn't pay any attention to them while we were on the phone but Denise will be happy to see this from me. So let's go!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"You think you're going to run up out of this house without telling me everything do not worry about Sam I'll deal with him later! Before you talk let me get my son away from this door because I know he's right here listening in." I opened the door TJ's shadow disappeared around the corner. "Thaddeus Joshua Evans you better run." Out the corner of my eye Santana was tip toeing extra hard I cleared my throat folding my arms. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I was j-just going to get us something to drink yeah that's where I was going. Why you ask me that?"

"Well the reason I asked that question because I told you not to go anywhere here you are trying to sneak up out my house after I told you to stay put!"

"Hello. Hello. Hello. Hi Santana." Mom gave her a hug. "Mercedes baby what are you up in here yelling about I heard you all the way down to the driveway what's going on? Hi Alex J you got mommy feeling some kind of way?"

Alex J: Not as much as daddy does in the words of Shaggy it wasn't me. *kick kick*

"Mom now is not the time can you please take the brownies out the oven smells like they are about to burn Santana Santana!" She slammed the door. "See what you did? Santana! How could you tell me this and run off! See what you did mom."

"Mercedes close the door and stop yelling like a wild woman probably got your neighbors wanting to know all your business. Now what was all of this about? Don't you roll your eyes at me! What you mean see what I did? I haven't done anything but show up at your house to come visit you."

"And that is all you had to do you have perfect timing of the wrong time I didn't even know you were here until Santana told me you were. Mom why are you here?"

"Like I said I came to visit you to see how you and TJ are faring with Sam being gone and this is the reaction I get I'm going back home to where I can get better treatment than this."

"Sam has only been gone only a couple of hours you could have picked up your phone to call Santana and I were having a discussion about something that I'm just now finding out do you know about this you probably don't but then again you might not know brownies look good let them cool then into freezer."

"Why are you putting them in the freezer cut them up right now?" Grabbing the knife I waved it in her direction. "Okay don't cut them Mercedes I know that I'm overbearing and I put my nose in places it don't belong like I did with your diary but I'm your mother I care about you what's wrong."

"Mom can you please go home give me some time to myself once I get to where I want to be I'll tell you later. Thank you for checking up on us. Sorry about me zapping off its just Alex J."

Alex J: It's not me! Mommy why you lying mmm oh my zzzzzz.

J3 walked into the family room talking on his phone. "Yeah, uh-huh I know right wasn't that funny I told it would be." I waved at him he continued talking. "True you want to go out Friday night yeah."

"J3. J3! JULIUS!"

"Damn Mercedes why in the hell are you screaming give me my phone back what…"

"Tamara, Julius will call you back I need to talk to him." He held out his hand I slapped it. "You aren't getting it back until you tell me when did Tank get out."

"Sam told you."

"Does my face look like he told me? Would I be acting like this if he told me!" He jumped. "He didn't tell me anything I had to find out from Santana I should not be hearing firsthand news from a source of a source! Do me a huge favor gather up my brother, Stevie, and Puck, right now!"

"I'm sorry just that it shouldn't have found out from me or Santana I'm going…." We heard voices Denise laughing, Puck and Stevie were talking to each other. "Do they have perfect timing or what?"

"Hey Mercedes!" Denise hugged me I didn't hug back I could feel my face beginning to scowl. "Girl what's your problem. Did we come at the wrong time? See Stevie I told we should have called first."

I cracked my neck and knuckles. "No you didn't come at the wrong time is there anything that you would like to share with me. Don't you all speak at once." Puck raised his hand. "Yes Puck."

"Do I need to stand up to speak or I can stay seated." I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay that doesn't answer my question but my question to you is why are you so snappy? You're quick is this a mood swing."

"Oh no you wish that this was a mood swing this isn't Puck how is Tank." I stared at Puck and he shifted in his seat. "Why are you shifting in your chair? You do have him right? Right Noah."

"You know I don't like being called Noah."

"At this moment I don't give a good got damn about what you do and don't like being called I hate being lied to and you lied to me." I jabbed my finger in his shoulder. "When did Tank get out?"

Puck let out a loud sigh he reached in his pocket dropping his keys on the counter. "The night that Parker was over here was it Thursday or Friday it was Friday because Saturday you guys went to Chuck E Cheese that was the night he escaped by me being clumsy I dropped my key that's it I didn't look down."

"How can he escape if Tank is locked up? He was free to walk around."

"No he wasn't that's because he forgot a part remember you told us that on your way there you ran into Shane and Sarah. They followed Puck to his lockup spot. Mercedes he didn't know at the time it's not like he said here follow me I'll show you where I got him out it was unlucky circumstances they crossed paths."

"Yeah we tried to find him but it was no such luck because the device Puck put on his car isn't there we even called hospitals in the area no one matching his description is in any of their beds. Has he called your phone? No your other phone."

"No I haven't charged that phone in weeks it's somewhere around here, what is this device you speak of?"

"It's a tracking device gives you all of their stops, speed, the time it was awesome although it's no longer in use I still have the information logged on my computer. I told Sam to tell you before he left I told him Sunday."

"Yeah he's right sis you may be upset with us I know deep down inside you're upset with him more." Stevie kissed my cheek. "Come on crack us a smile come on, come on." He poked my side. "There it goes! Whew! Took a little hand action wait that didn't come out right you know what I meant. You guys want a drink. Mercedes sit down I got this where is TJ? TJ!"

"He's off somewhere hiding praying he won't get a part 2 he was listening to Aunt Tana and me J3 here is your phone J3 tell Tamara that I would love to speak with her on Monday before the start of the school day."

"For sure you guys have a good one call I'm going to call my baby tell her to get ready for the wrath of Mercedes had my heart going a mile a minute don't want her to be shook before I dip let me get one of those brownies just how I like them cold."

"Was I that bad?" They all kissed their teeth. "I was!"

"If you were going to ask me a question I was going to plead the fifth and ask for a lawyer you were a lawyer in a fic on here. Yeah I remember that one you lost your case to Sam."

"Don't tell me about it I just want to read it for myself I knew I heard movement Conniehey where is your little owner."

Arf [He up in the closet! TJ is hiding in up in the closet! Hey Denise I would rub against you but I'll just wait for you to be slain to the floor so I can make my move.]

"Mommy is the brownies done? Hi Aunt Denise, Uncle Puck, and Uncle Stevie." Stevie slid him a brownie with a cup of milk. "Thank you mommy this is really good better than granny."

"She better not hear you say that. Sis we're going to head on out TJ you are the little man of the house protect your mommy and sister Alex J call me if you need anything."

"I got you Uncle Stevie mommy I'm going to walk them to the door like daddy does be right back. It was nice of you to come on by to check on us we'll be by for dinner on Tuesday daddy doesn't say this I do tell my boo I can't wait to see her on Tuesday."

"We will. Sweet dreams TJ. Night Mercedes."

"Good Night. TJ finish your snack so we can go night night and you can tell me about your dream you had in school on Monday."

"I don't want to tell you about it; it wasn't that bad I just dreamed about Tank he tried to kidnap me but I broke away from him. Are you going to get daddy in check because he lied to you about Tank?"

"_M-R-S S-A-M-U-E-L T-H-A-D-E-U-S E-V-A-N-S."_

"That's a new ringtone when did you and daddy to record that one? What? It's a legit question. I'm sorry. I'm just going to sit here and finish my brownie."

Alex J: Damn it! Daddy got one in on me I knew I heard Cinny saying "do it again". *kick kick* She tried to put my little fetus life in danger.

"_Hi baby we made it here safe. How are you doing? How are the kids? Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do wrong?"_

"Sam you know good and well what you did wrong and to refresh your memory I'm going to say his little 4 letter name. Tank!" His face flushed his eyes grew serious. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"_Damn Puck."_

"It wasn't Puck, Stevie, JJ, or Denise it was Santana! Why couldn't I hear this information from my husband? I'm walking around here thinking everything is fine and dandy but you know the truth. I'm highly disappointed in you."

"_Baby I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because of this trip of which I just found out is only a week we're coming home on Tuesday. Yes I'll be back home I'll sleep on the couch if you need me trust me when I say this I was going to tell you I really was just that the moments were never right either you were talking about your luncheon or talking about Alex J and her upcoming birth didn't want to bring down the mood."_

"I know still would have like to known before you left can't change it I know on his first day back TJ had a dream at nap time I didn't find out until today I'm having a talk with Ms. Toles on Monday in the event of another one she knows to contact me."

"_Of course! He should have told her."_

"TJ isn't going to tell her he didn't even tell us about his very first dream he drew a picture remember."

"_Yeah, he did. Baby it's late here I'm sleepy I'll call you tomorrow. 143."_

"143."

_**Tuesday….**_

**TJ's POV**

Mommy was running around the house with her head cut off see mommy woke up to wake me up then she got back in bed going back to sleep so we're rushing. "TJ have you seen mommy's music book? I placed it right here and it's gone can you help me look for it."

"Sure mommy." I got on my knees pulling it from under the couch. "Here you go, you kicked it under there by mistake when you were changing from your house shoes."

"Whew! Thank you baby I got your things. Ray is in the car waiting on us. Let me fix your tie." She fixed my tie as we walked to the car we arrived at the school mommy went over the rules again with me. "You remember that you aren't supposed to leave the school until someone comes and gets you right and daddy is picking you up today or me depending on what time his flight land."

"Okay. Mommy I have a question to ask you, mommy am I coming home?"

"Thaddeus what kind of question is that? Don't you always come home?" I nodded my head. "Well that is your answer right there. Let's go we're late. Give me my hug and kiss now Azimio is going to walk to your class. Remember you don't leave the school until someone comes get you."

"I know. Stay put. I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby give me another kiss. You have a good day at school."

_**End of the school day….**_

"TJ stay right here okay no one is out in the hallway to meet you I'm going across the hall to get something from Ms. Foster okay."

"Yes Ms. Toles."

"I'm ready to go home to hear about his trip. I'm leaving daddy or mommy might be outside waiting for me anyway. I got my book bag, my snack, I'm good. Ms. Toles." I knocked on the door. "I'm leaving I'll be outside if you're looking for me."

"Get 'em!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Sam's POV**

"Got his Happy Meal now to pick up my son." Turning the corner this I had to pull to the side "Damn! That car is speeding this is a school zone and this is a one way street! What kind of maniac is that? Ms. Toles is calling me. I'll be there soon. What?! What you mean TJ isn't there?! Just call the cops! I'll be there." I didn't stop at no stop signs I went sped through red lights. "Jesus let TJ be hiding in the school please, please."

"Sam he's gone! TJ's gone!"

**A/N: Until tomorrow iamJLS. **


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: I haven't done this in a minute two chapters in one day! If you haven't read the last chapter I suggest you do. Also I'll be doing the 2k series which means 2k words or more may get a 3k or a 4k depending on me so enough my ass get to it!**

**Happy Reading. (:**

**Sam's POV**

Ms. Toles was standing by my car crying. "Mr. Evans is you going to say something. Mr. Evans." My phone ring it was Mercedes she was spelling my name I declined the call. "Sam! Why didn't you answer the phone? That was Mercedes! You are…" I raised my hand. "What?"

"She's going to call me back because I didn't answer." The phone lit up I sighed answering. "H-Hello baby yes I'm here. Baby can you get either Dame, Azimio, or Ray to drive you down to TJ's school. I don't want to tell you over the phone." I pulled the phone back from my ear. "She's asking me why she needs to come down here." I mouthed to Ms. Toles. "Baby just come down here it's something I can't tell you over the phone hurry." She hung up before me my eyes watered looking at my background. "He's gone! A-Are you sure that my son is gone?! Did you call out to him on the PA system? TJ!" I shouted running inside the school. "Thaddeus! TJ! Stop playing these games! Pop out from somewhere!" I checked the boys restroom. "TJ." Each stall empty I double checked again to cover my tracks. "THADDEUS!" I screamed.

"He's in here! Sam Mercedes called me crying I rushed down here I called Denise she's on her way over is TJ go…" Stevie couldn't finish his sentence he fell to his knees. "No! No! Say it's a cruel trick!" Stevie's cries drowned mine out I slid down the wall resting my head in my hands. "Sam look at me bro." If Stevie eyes are bloodshot read then I know my eyes go to be just the same. "I can't say it. Fuck you Tank." He punched the wall breaking down crying someone cleared their throat we looked up it was Azimio.

"Sam Mercedes is outside and the police just arrived I told them not to ask her anything and I told Ms. Toles to not tell her she needs to hear it from you she's waiting when she sees you she's going to break down." He extended his hand. "Let me help you up you want to clean up a little bit."

"N-No let's go." He mumbled an "okay" I lagged behind him trying to think of what to say to Mercedes when I see her face to face for the first time in a few days to tell her your son is missing isn't the first thing that comes to mind. "Where is she at?"

"She's still in the truck you want me to stay back here or go with you. You might need some support when you…." He wiped his tears. "Yeah."

We rounded the corner Mercedes was flanked by the media who had tipped them off. "What in the hell is this? Did you tip the off?"

"No I didn't."

"Mercedes do you know who kidnapped your son? Mercedes! Roll down the window so we can get a picture?! Are you going to still do the luncheon? Do you think this is Tank related? Why isn't she giving us answers? Where is her husband that's his car right there?" I turned around but I was too late. "Sam! Sam! What is your take on this? It looks like you've been crying."

"Can you please get that out of my face? Now is not the time for you to be here leave me alone Azimio lead the way."

"Back up! Back up! Move! Move! Stop taking pictures you want that camera I suggest you get it out his face. He told you to leave him alone once give him space." He pushed paparazzi in the stomach knocking him down. "J3 over here help me out."

He opened the door Mercedes was rocking back and forth with TJ's bear. "S-Sam tell me it isn't so tell me that what those paparazzi are lying to me. TJ's in the school right? I dropped him off at school this morning. I told him we c-could talk about his day and yours. S-Sam."

"Baby he's gone."

She let out a blood curdling scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sam." She collapsed in my arms crying herself to sleep there was no need in us going to HQ the police did what they had to do at the school they sent us home Azimio drove my car Ray drove us back we arrived home everyone was there who wasn't at the school. "Where are we?"

"H-Home the police are coming here to talk to us get some pictures of TJ. You feel up to walking or do you need me to carry you no, okay take my hand. Thanks Ray some of the paparazzi found out where we live they're outside waiting. Not the homecoming we expected."

"Y'all get off this lawn! Can't you all see that this isn't the right time! You guys are horrible! Horrible!" Mama Jones shouted as we ran by Stacey pulled Mercedes in a hug JJ pulled me.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

Arf [Sam! Nice to have you home where is TJ? Where is my buddy? Were you crying? What are all these people doing here?]

"Hi Conniehey I feel hurt, broken, upset, pissed off, defeated, helpless, alone but I'm not because Mercedes feels all those things and more. Where she go?"

"Stacey took her upstairs to the bedroom. Tank succeeded at what we've been trying prevent all along. I've been calling Puck since we got word but he hasn't answered his phone I sent him a text I know he saw it said read." Someone knocked on the window. "Get the fuck away from the damn door paparazzi Oh I'm sorry thought you were those nuisances out there. Come on in. This is my brother in law Sam I'm JJ I'm TJ's uncle."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Evans I know this is hard but I can't leave you alone at the moment we need to talk to you and your wife." He looked around as they circled him. "Alone."

"Yeah, the office is that way Sam you want me to get Mercedes or you got her wait Stacey! Tell  
Mercedes that the cops are here to talk to her and Sam."

"Sure I'll bring her down."

"Sorry I had to meet you in these circumstances before your wife gets in here I just want to say I love what you are doing with the Chargers I haven't seen an offense run like that in years. When they hired you I purchased season tickets again. You are the man."

"Thank you, thank you um have a seat." He picked up the family photo from the magazine. "Nice family photo my wife when she first saw this swooned over it she couldn't help but fall head over heels over TJ she wants one like him. Mrs. Evans."

"I bet she does, baby this is Officer Jackson we were just about to get down to….."

Just find my son send out an Amber alert our son is in danger!"

"Before we can do that Mrs. Evans we need to see if his life is really in danger you to…."

"Stop all that my son's life is in danger! You don't know the hell I went through okay send out the damn alert so people can know what to look for! You standing here looking at me. Here is a photo of him that's him in his uniform this photo is from the first day of school."

He took her phone looking at the picture then at his officers. "We're going to call it in but do you have a person in mind that would just take your son?"

"My ex, his name is Reginald Mason, he goes by Tank he told me this on numerous occasions that if I left him and bought my son along that he would take him. I don't put it past him he's been harassing me since I left months ago. Go get him so we can get our son back and he can become Bubba's little bitch!"

"Like I said Mrs. Evans we're going to call it in we watched the surveillance video and you named one person but there were two people who kidnapped TJ do you know these people." He hand each of us a photo. "Look at it real hard so we can pinpoint these idiots."

"That's Sarah and Shane I know those two fools anywhere! You'd think to cover your face but expose for the world to see. Like Cookie told Boo Boo Kitty she couldn't dike right they can't kidnap right. That's them! Find them before my guy finds them first."

"Are you sure?"

"POSITIVE! That's my ex and he used to work for us until we found out that he had ties to Tank and we fired him. That's them. Where you able to make out the license plate?"

"Yes we were you got any more pictures of TJ to show the public? Video?"

**Shane's POV**

"Stop screaming and kicking my backseat I just got this leather installed! STOP FUCKING KICKING MY DAMN SEATS! Thank you! Tank is going to be so surprised to see you walk through the door. Let's make it upstairs quickly so we won't be seen." Sarah ducted tape TJ's mouth he smacked her hand away. "Hit her again and I'll make sure I'll hit you. Got him there I got his backpack. Come on." I tossed Sarah's hoody over TJ we ran up the steps she fumbled with the keys. "Why are you fumbling with the keys? Give them to me get your ass up in there." She sat TJ on the couch he started crying again I didn't care about his little emotions. "Yes! We did it! We did it! We did it! WOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! Got him! YES! Look at him over there crying shut up with that shit!" I put my hand to my ear. "What was that I can't hear you? Oh yeah that's right your mouth is taped! Stop that sniffing and shit."

"Shane don't do him like that he's afraid."

"Do I give one good got damn? Stop trying to comfort him move your ass over there. If I remove this duct tape are you going to stop crying?" He shook his head. "So you gonna continued to cry."

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Where do you think you are?! You are home she your mommy, I'm your uncle, and your daddy is on his way back home? Probably heard about what your punk ass Uncle Puck did to him rejoicing that you would have to see him no more. Those days are over."

"I'm back. Hi baby, Shane, TJ." He did a double take. "TJ! My little man my son! When did you all get him? Gonna give me a hug."

"NO!" Tank kissed TJ on the forehead he wiped it off. "I DON'T WANT TO HUG YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU I WANT TO GO HOME! I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't hate me your mother done trained you to hate me I'm going to fix you get you to love me those fools over tried to keep me away from you all those ass whippings being forced to clap and in an impromptu praise break didn't thwart my damn agenda. Remember what I told you when you were what 4 years old about not seeing your mommy ever again that if she ever left me what I would do you remember that I meant what I said that was the last time you saw her. Sarah is your mommy now. Stopped those tears! You are a big boy! Wipe those damn tears Sarah get my clippers time to cut this curly shit off his head give him TJ oh I man Jackson a new look."

"My name is Jackson! My name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans! Don't cut my hair! Don't! Don't! Noooo!"

The TV blacked out for an EAS. "Shit the show as just getting good."

"_California State Police have issued a California Amber alert on behalf of San Diego Police Department the child is Thaddeus Joshua Evans, TJ is described as 4 foot tall 80 pounds with black hair and brown eyes the child was last seen wearing a white polo and school pants, school uniform he was last seen at school at today at 3:45 PM the suspect Shane Tinsely and Sarah….." _

I turned the channel. _"Hi my name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans but I go by the name of TJ, this is a photo of my mommy and daddy if anything happens to me please get in contact with them at this number. I'm 5 years old."_

**A/N: Double post you **_**might**_** get a chapter tomorrow I'll see until then iamJLS.**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: TJ called me last night to ask me "how could you?" then Tank ass got on the line laughing up a storm I hung up on him. He's back for all those that hate his guts he doesn't give a damn like he said before he's above the law. He do what he wants. So let's go.  
**

**Happy Reading (: **

**TJ's POV**

What I dreamed for the longest is now a reality he has me and I'm never going back home. They done cut my hair put me in some clothes that have a weird odor to them calling me Jackson I'm TJ like Mufasa said in _The Lion King, _"remember who you are", and I'm an Evans. Shane is knocked out sleep on the couch drooling after eating what he called a dinner. Sarah and Tank are on the couch celebrating this "victory", what is so victorious about having me? I'm just a kid that misses his mommy and daddy.

"TJ damn it I mean Jackson are you finish your dinner." Getting up from the table I tossed my plate in the trash. "Why the fuck you do that for? That was good food your mommy made."

"That slop wasn't food it's garbage and it's where it belongs the trash and she's not my mommy! My mommy is Mercedes Evans! Stop calling her that and my name isn't Jackson it's TJ."

"Your name is what I called you and it's TJ I mean Jackson. Sit your ass on this couch so we can watch some television together as a family. Sarah sit on the other side make our son feel comfortable. See what was that movie Mercedes used to always watched got on my damn nerves." He snapped his fingers. "Uh, A, B, C, D, E, F, G that's it GirlsDream."

I rolled my eyes I shouldn't even answer this. "It's _Dreamgirls. Idiot."_

"_Breaking news tonight two time Grammy Mercedes Jones son Thaddeus Joshua better known as TJ has been kidnapped we're going out Zini who is at his school. Zini what can you tell us on this tragedy."_

"_What I can tell you is that the police chief has just finished a press conference here at his school I had a chance to talk to his teacher she didn't want to be on television she was too distraught at the time to talk but after she calmed down she was able to tell me that she stepped out of the classroom for no longer than 5 minutes when she returned to the classroom TJ was missing she called his father and then she called out to him over the PA System and he did not show up. There weren't any students on campus at the time it was after dismissal she share with me that his parents last week came up with a system that he was not to leave the school unless someone came and got him she believes that someone knew this took TJ."_

"_Such a tragedy Zini you know TJ and how can you describe TJ to us."_

"No the fuck is not! TJ look at your ass I mean Jackson look at you got all these folks looking for you and shit they not gonna find you."

"Yes they are and when they do I hope they beat you down like the scum you are! I HATE YOU!"

"_He sounds like such a precious little boy I have a son myself and I can't imagine to send him off to school in the morning and for him to not return home it's so sad my heart goes out to his mother and father their whole family. We did reach out to his family and they released a statement it reads "the most tragic thing has hit our family and our hearts are broken our son who is the joy of our lives has been kidnapped we ask that you keep us in your prayers and respect our privacy at this time". We well do that but we're going to stay with this and go back to interview that she and her husband did a couple of months ago where she touched upon her relationship with this Tank guy who we came to find out is TJ's biological father I can't fucking stand him excuse my language but it's the truth and I'm not a detective but something about him rubbed me the wrong way it begs me to ask this question is he the one behind this? In the upcoming days we'll found out we have to take a break I can't help but say it again so sad parents hug on your children a little extra tonight."_

"TJ I mean I got to correct myself come give your daddy a hug the lady said hug on your children a little extra I owe you a lot of hugs."

"Get away from me! I don't want to hug you I want to go home!" He covered my mouth I bit down hard. "Serves you right I want to go home!"

"YOU AREN'T GOING HOME! STOP SAYING THAT DAMN SHIT AND STOP ASKING! TAKE YOUR LITTLE ASS IN YOUR ROOM AND GO TO BED!" I balled up my fist. "What are you going to do with those? Punch me take your little ass to bed. I love you Jackson. Are you going to say it back to me?" I just stood there huffing beating him up in my mind. "I take that as a no." He shoved my backpack into me. "Go to bed."

Closing my eyes I threw myself on the bed crying into the pillow. "Awww don't cry baby mommy is right here." I raised my head. "You want to talk about it?"

"You are not my mommy! Stop calling yourself I have a mommy that cares for me you don't care for me or about me you just doing this to get back at my family. My daddy don't want you never have never will." She raised her hand to smack me I swatted it away I didn't see her smack me but I felt the stinging of a smack to my face I punched her in the nose. "

"Look around here do you see that non-singing so called diva that stole my man from me when she marked herself. No is your answer like I told you I'm your mommy now. Get used to it. Get in bed. Night!"

The slamming of the door made me jump. "I just peaked my head out the door that's all I was going to do I did get tired of waiting he just rolled up on me. Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here, Ever this day be at my side, To light and guard, to rule and guide. Amen and Jesus can you tell my mommy and daddy that I love them and Conniehey too tell them to come save me. Amen."

**Mercedes POV**

Ever since the news has gotten out about TJ's kidnapping everyone that know us has showed up at our house or called the constant ringing of my phone got to me I had to turn it off. "Knock, knock, knock, Mercedes baby it's your mother can I come in?" The door opened I rolled over on my side facing the window. "I bought you something to eat you haven't ate since I heard lunchtime. Baby you need to eat something for the baby sit up."

"Mommy I can't you don't do you know how this feels I-I e-even w-walk by his room anymore it hurts too much. I-I didn't k-know that t-this morning w-would be the l-last time I get to hold m-my baby it was somewhat of a normal day I woke up late I'm glad I g-got to h-hug him but I want to hold him now. I'm not going to be able to walk by his room. I replayed that moment over and over again I didn't even take him to his class this morning. Mommy I didn't tell you this b-because he didn't ask me that question u-until this morning. He asked me mommy am I coming home that bothered me I told him he was coming home. My son isn't here he's with them. I told him that he'd….and Sam said send him back to school I knew I should have put my f-foot down."

"Shhh baby you didn't know." She wiped my face with the damp rag. "Baby don't go blaming Sam for this, this what the enemy wants to do make you feel miserable and break down what you two are building up. Tank did this for selfish reasons he doesn't want to see you happy unless you're with him he wants to get you back and he thinks that this is going to work but it's not. I'm going to go get Sam eat that food you need to keep your strength up for Alex J and you. I love you baby."

"You too mommy." I waited for her to leave the room before I turned on the television. "Look at my baby. How many videos did Sam give them? This sandwich is good."

"Copies of everything can I get the other piece of your sandwich I too haven't ate I've been drinking though. Not what you think just juice, water, soda, took a swig of something hard per JJ request just one glass he said it would calm me down."

"Did it?"

"A little." He whispered. "Actually no, no drink can fill the void Mercedes I blame me! I should have listened to you, we wouldn't be going through this right now. TJ would be home and not on every television screen in the area. I promised him a photo shoot when I got back I went in his room he had his clothes laid out for it and Conniehey was on his bed. I told Conniehey TJ wasn't coming home."

"How did he….how did he take it?"

"He cried. Conniehey crawled under TJs bed he pulled one of his shirts under there with him and laid his head on it. TJ's best friend is misses his best friend. I stayed in there for a while I sat on his bed, played with a few of his toys, came across the book I read him remember that book Stevie suggested the one you deleted. In the name of God go on this journey. May God the Father be with TJ, God the Son protect him, and God the Holy Ghost be by his side. Whoever is stronger than these three persons May approach his body and his life; yet Whoso is not stronger than these three Would much better let me be! And Jesus tell TJ we're coming for him. Amen."

"_The top story tonight as you all know is the kidnapping of TJ son of Grammy winner Mercedes Jones and OC coach of Chargers Sam Evans we took to the streets to talk to get our viewers thoughts on this, this is what they had to say."_

"_This is unbelievable and it hits close to home because my son is in TJ's class and TJ is his best friend I had to tell him when the news broke TJ won't be in school tomorrow and he's heartbroken he wants to go out and find his friend whoever did this I hope you burn in hell once caught you aren't fit to walk this earth."_

"_I have some words for the sick person or persons who did this to this beautiful family God don't like ugly."_

"_That is some of the things that folks are saying I talked to his Uncle JJ they are going to have a vigil tomorrow night once we get that information we'll pass it on to you."_

"Our baby is gone."

**Alex J's POV**

Say what?! Did I hear mommy right? Cinny! Did mommy just said what I think she just said! My brother is gone! TJ! I can't even kick like I used to! Tell me this is all a dream I used to I'm reading Word Up! magazine! TJ!

Cinny – Sorry Alex J TJ is gone the gatewayers called, Gab called to tell you I wanted you to hear it first from your mommy I'm sorry boo.

Who could do this to our family?! I miss my brother! T zzzzzzz J sing to me cause your all I need this is love its plan to see won't sing to me. Please. I can't even kick like I want *soft kick*

**A/N: I'm off to watch the weather channel to get updated on Hurricane Joaquin until then iamJLS.  
**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Mary reads my chapters over the phone sometimes with me so I can hear her reaction but the last chapter I dropped I got to hear Denise reaction and she did not disappoint me at all. She had me laughing at Tank's foolishness with her signature saying of Tank, "he got to die". Huh? Tank you what. I can't say that we'll just call her later so you can tell her how you feel. Yup.**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Unknown POV**

"We're here at the candlelight vigil that is soon to start soon thousands of people are already here and they are still showing up they are wearing TJ's favorite color which is red I too have on my red for TJ the mood around here is very somber I see some little kids here could be classmates or friends they are wearing TJ shirts with his likeness and it reads "We Miss You, Come Home", I was the first one here and while walking around mingling with the people I ran into his aunt and cousin I spoke to them this is what they had to say."

"_How is everyone doing? What is the mood in Evans household?"_

"_It's been 3 days since TJ's kidnapping and we're doing somewhat okay we're day to day with our emotions Sam and Mercedes are doing okay they just want their son to come home as we all do."_

"_Have you seen Mercedes or Sam in these last few days?"_

"_We've been on a roller coaster from somber all the way to livid. Deja Preston everyone is just trying to keep Mercy calm but she is a mess."_

"_Where were you when you found out the news of TJ's kidnapping?"_

"_I was with Preston. My first reaction was crying then I was angry because I knew it was Tank."_

"_I was in the living room when I heard the news and it was unbelievable. I was sad and then angry! I REALLY NEED TANK TO JUST DROP DEAD! He is entirely too mean surly and spiteful. He lives to cause people pain especially Mercy one of the nicest people ever. I don't like that he got his filthy hands on TJ and I need TJ to get free and come home safely."_

"_That is what they had to say they didn't want to talk about Tank I asked them but they declined this is not about Tank but TJ back to you in the studio."_

"_Thanks James the San Diego Chargers also released a statement as you all know they are too affected by this Sam is on their coaching staff OC to be exact the statement reads, the Chargers organization is truly heartbroken over the kidnapping of TJ our thoughts and prayers are with Sam and his family through this hard time and difficult time. We pray for TJ's safe return. Some of the players even spoke out."_

"_I know Sunday game is on your mind but I know you heart is weighing heavy on your coach this situation."_

"_It's a really sad thing you don't expect something like this to hit your home I say our home because this is family I saw TJ last two weeks ago it was my sons party and he was laughing, singing, and dancing having a good time I'll pray for them every night until TJ returns."_

"_Do you think that your coach will be here on Sunday for the game he hasn't been here since took place?"_

"_Knowing coach nothing knocks him down he told us the story about how his family was homeless and he worked as a stripper to support them. That took guts and balls I don't know if any player on this team could do that but he did and I respect him for that. I do believe he is here on Sunday he's going to be surrounded by his other family and if his wife wants to come down her to feel the love she's more than welcome although she might be in the suite watching us get this win for TJ. I just want to say to TJ if you're watching this I love you and if out in the public get away from whoever got you."_

"_We do know that the team will be having a moment of silence for TJ and there are plans to wear a patch on their jerseys back after these messages."_

A loud knocking at my window bought me out of my thoughts I reached for my gun. "Open up! I know you're in there! I've been watching this house for the last 3 days. Open up."

"Who is it?" I shouted pulling back the curtain. "Step back so I can see who it is."

"Don't worry about who it is just open up the got damn door! I have to ask you something look I'm not a criminal or anything. Open the curtain and see I have a weapon but it's in the car I just have to ask you some questions." His eyes were red like he'd been drinking or crying it look like he hadn't slept in a few days.. "Please we need to talk."

"Okay give me a second." He stepped forward and the smell of alcohol hit me in the face slightly giving me a headache. "Wassup man. Were you drinking and driving?"

"I drank a few down at PawPaw's juke joint I got the key from him helping myself I played Santana's prayer CD over and over again it somewhat helped me I bought you a copy it's called _She Got That Oil_, the prayers are in Spanish the English translation is on the other disc."

"T-Thanks would you like something to drink?"

"I'll take some water I know you're wondering who I am I saw you peak through the blinds a few times throughout the night. You want something to eat too I stopped at Applebee's too went a little overboard with my curb side I got mozzarella sticks, boneless wings, quesadillas no bacon, burgers."

"I'll take a burger, with some wings, and quesadilla. Thank you. Looks better than how Tank had it set up." My ears perked up hearing his name. "I got your attention with that one no Tank didn't send me here his friends did Sarah and Shane. I'm Puck." I shook his hand. "I see you're watching TJ's vigil I'm supposed to be there but I'm not thank you. How long you been staying here?"

"A few months I've been staying here. Why aren't you at TJ's vigil?" He took a few bites of his burger his burger looked so good I got the other one. "Are you going to answer the question or continue to stuff your face?"

"I'm eating."

"So am I but we can still talk you said that you had to ask me a few questions I'm going to let you eat but I need to know why you're here."

"_Padre le pedimos que ver más de esta familia mantenerlos cubiertos mirar hacia fuera para TJ y que él está con traerlo de vuelta a casa sano y salvo dondequiera que se deja a la gente de la zona mantienen un ojo hacia fuera para él y sus secuestradores le pido estas cosas y Amén, pero me enteré de que alguien llamado tanque un hijo de Dios, pero que no hay tal cosa el diablo reparte bendiciones demasiado sólo hacer un pedido especial que se encuentra en buen estado de salud para la paliza de tu vida porque nada sostendrá me atrás ahora ustedes triste Amén."_ [Translation: Father we ask that you watch over this family keep them covered look out for TJ and who he is with bring him back home safe and sound wherever he is let the people in the area keep an eye out for him and his kidnappers I ask you for these things and Amen but I got wind that someone called Tank a child of God but he is no such thing the devil hands out blessings too just making a special request that he is in good health for the beat down of a life time because nothing will hold me back now y'all sad Amen.]

"_I just want to say that I miss you TJ and I l-love you."_

The little girl dropped the mic running off the stage. "Man that hurts she couldn't get out her feelings. Is she one of TJ's cousins?" He nodded his head. "Okay do you want me to turn the channel or turn the television off so we can talk?"

"You can put it on mute I'm going to cut to the chase the reason that I'm here is because two idiots Sarah and Shane do those names ring a bell. Good tell me what the fuck they were doing here on Saturday night, what did they want with you?"

"They came by here to ask for my help to find Tank I came up with some excuse of why I couldn't once they left I got the phone number from the private investigator that they hired I texted Sam never got around to calling him and he didn't call me. I should have called him."

"Damn right you should have called him! Then they wouldn't be going this now and I wouldn't have been the reason why Tank is free! It's my fault! Dammit! My fault! I got to go! I can't be here!"

"Wait!" He ran out the house I ran after him. "Don't go! Come back! Puck! Shit!" A car pulled up blowing its horn. "Who in the hell? Damn Puck you left at the wrong damn time."

"Yo! Man it's been a long time I was in a tight situation but God kept me want to introduce you to my little man this is Jackson, Jackson say hi to a close friend of mine."

"No I'm not saying hi to no one that's not my name! My name is T." He slammed the door. "Get off me! I just want to go home."

"Shut up Jackson! Stop calling yourself that other name that is your imaginary friend name. You know how kids can be. Uh you got the rent."

"No, I don't have the rent, that's your kid? I'm sorry I didn't hear you at first. So that's your kid the Mercedes gave you permission to be with TJ. TJ come with me. Get your hands off me Tank." I punched him in the face he fell down I reached for the door he yanked me down to the ground gun pressed to my side. "Oh you got a gun think that makes you a man! You are poor excuse for a man. You…" He pulled the trigger. "FUCK!"

TJ jumped out the car running down the block screaming. "SAVE ME! I'M KIDNAPPED! MY NAME IS!" Sarah ran after TJ scooping him up. "PUT ME DOWN!" She covered his mouth.

"Tank let's go before we bring attention to us. Come on he's not going to snitch he knows better." She kicked me in my side to make sure I would snitch Tank loaded another bullet in me I laid there on the ground bleeding watching as the car sped down the street picking up a rock.

"SOMEONE CALL THE COPS! HE'S BEEN SHOT! YEAH I NEED THE AMBULANCE A MAN HAS BEEN SHOT! WHAT IS THAT? YOU WRITE DOWN! HE WROTE DOWN THE…."

**Mercedes POV**

The outpouring from the community has been amazing since TJ's abduction friends from near and far has sent their well wishes and prayers the love is greatly felt, TJ's class made a card for everyone in the family even Conniehey got one. "Stevie are you spending the night again?"

"Yeah, I am it's okay with Denise she's good with it she knows that before she came into my life TJ was my day 1 A1 I'm going to posted up in the game room just in case TJ comes home tonight he knows where I am because this is where our relationship formed. Night Mercedes, Night Sam, Night Alex J, and TJ wherever you are. Come with me Conniehey I'm going to tell you the story about when Sam and I first laid eyes on TJ and I knew from the jump that he was my nephew then I'm going to tell you the story about the first time he called me Uncle Stevie."

Arf [Can't wait to hear this story the one you told last night about the beach and Mercedes weave was awesome.]

"Like, when I first saw TJ I knew he was my son. I'll never forget that day you had left and I wondered why you had everything here with me I let Stevie look through your account and he said something like a kid photo just popped up I pushed him out the chair and my heart melted love at first sight." I wiped his tears he kissed my hand the phone ring. "Let your mother or someone else get it."

"Hello Evan's residence, no I'm her mother what's going on? Someone spotted TJ!"

**A/N: Who spotted TJ? We'll see until tomorrow iamJLS **


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: So I'm on the phone with Mary me it's 9:15 PM now when I'm typing this and when I drop this it's going to be Tuesday this, "you are about to drop a chapter aren't you, you are such a tease I know it's done", I shared it with Denise in our 2 Sane and a Crazy DM and she tweeted me back at 9:17 PM "Hmmmm are u?" Yeah this chapter been done since Saturday so is the 3****rd**** one but that will drop on Thursday then it's football, football, football, football. What can I say I love football? Trust me if this were basketball season I'd be dropping every damn day! Anyway let's go!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ's been spotted! He's been spotted! Where?! Did someone take down any information? Is Tank with him or is he still with Shane and Sarah? Did they get a photo?"

"Yeah mom everything Mercedes said. Does he look like they're taking care of him?"

"He didn't say because I didn't get a chance to ask he did say that he's on his way by here he needs to ask you all a few more questions. I think something went down." My heart started beating fast as I looked at my mother. I could sense something was wrong. "Mercedes are you okay. You are sweating Sam let's get her to the couch might need to take her to the hospital. I'm going to get her something to drink."

"I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital give me some time to calm down thank you mommy for the water." I took a sip. "What? I took a sip. Don't have to look at me like I'm some piece of art. I'm good. Hearing that made me nervous we haven't heard anything since it happened."

"Let's pray its some good news and not bad news."

"We already got good news that someone saw TJ it can only go up from there. Sounds like I heard a car pull up mom you want to check."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Evans I know it's late but I had to stop by with this new development I guess by now that you already know that someone spotted TJ thing this time he was with Tank at his old house there was an altercation a fight did take place and someone was shot."

"Oh no."

"I know what you are thinking and it wasn't TJ it was the guy who says he's a private investigator he says his partner was working for you but he had to step off the case because Tank found him out. He gave me guy information and he confirmed it. Did he?"

"Yes, we did hire a private investigator sorry I didn't give you that information at our first meeting he did reach out to me weeks ago saying he had something to tell me about Shane and Sarah but I never got around to hitting him back. I pray he survives but can you tell us about our son."

"He's in surgery right now that's the last info I got." He opened this folder setting down 6 pictures. "These are the pictures that we retrieved from the surveillance camera we're still looking at it but I wanted to bring you images of TJ they cut his hair."

"Oh my gosh! Look at my baby he's sad I can tell by his expression, looks like he's running in that picture. Is he running?"

"Yes, he is someone recognized TJ was inches out of their house to grab him but Sarah scooped him up getting back in the car speeding down the block the most remarkable thing about this is that he was able to write down the license plate number we have our fine police out there looking for them. Do you know of any family that Tank would go visit Mrs. Evans? What about his mother?"

"No last time I saw any of them was at Tank's mother funeral of which he lied to get us there. I highly doubt that he talks to them since that day."

"Yeah she got ran over by a bus. Brrrllll boom boom. I cried only from laughing. What Mercedes? Well I did. I'm going to go check on Stevie."

"Wow that's kind of heartless? Don't you think?" Sam cleared his throat. "Uh I take that as a no."

"Sorry but sorry that lady was mean, self-centered, all about her and her son, conniving, just pure evil I don't feel sorry for her or him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He went to speak again when TJ's voice boomed from the game room. _"Daddy! Look I can ride my bike with no hands!"_

"_Yes! See I knew you could do it but do it a lot especially around mommy she's going to break down into a fit of tears."_

"_Yeah she broke down in tears when I learned how to multiply from the back of my composition notebook. Hi mommy! I love you."_

"_Gabby…."_

"I love you too TJ will you excuse me." I went upstairs opening TJ's door everything was like he left it that morning. "His shirt, he was going to wear that. His costume Halloween is next week he was looking forward to going trick-or-treating with his cousin and brother now it's not going to happen. We were going to decorate the house this weekend."

Alex J: The holidays are canceled! Thank you, you good for nothing piece of zzzzzz I hate you zzzzz I can't stand any of them. You got my mommy all sad, I'm all sad! Mommy is barely eating but I'm getting some food I can't order me anything! T zzzzzz J! *kick*

"Thought I join you I know you came in here last night and spent the night in here. You're wondering how I know I found TJ's baby blanket and the rocking chair from Alex J's room in here. It's okay I was in here the first night. I cried like a baby. The video got to you?" I nodded my head. "Me too." We sat there a few minutes not saying anything Sam hugged TJ's bear. "I'm going to show my face for the first time since all of this twitter is blazing about me saying I should be there tomorrow I should stay home think about TJ be with your wife."

"Yes, we're hurting but TJ would want you to go out there and win that game he's sure to be watching when they interview before or after the game tell our son we love him."

Arf [Tell TJ I love him too.]

**TJ's POV**

"Why did you shoot him? What did he do to you?! He was going to take me back to where I belong! They gonna get you all down for murder and kidnapping!"

"TJ shut up! NO! I'm not going shut up! You a dummy, you a fool, I wish my mommy never met you!"

He rose his gun his narrowing his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you again call me a dummy a fool, or any other thing but daddy and I'm going to…"

"Tank don't do that he's just a kid right Jackson tell your daddy you are sorry and that you didn't mean those things. You are just upset your mommy kept you away from him." I shrugged. "See he's sorry Tank but I do think you didn't have to shoot him that second time."

"Sarah listen Tank needed what had to be done that whinny ass kid back there screaming and trying to get away thankfully no one took down a license plate."

"_This is your girl Blessed Kelley and I have some breaking news for you all of my listeners out there grab a pen and write this down 2JMD293. Let me repeat that again 2JMD293 that is the license plate number of TJ's abductors it's a 2014 Nissan Versa it has a scratch on the right passenger side, also has a bumper sticker that reads "I'm gonna survive even if it kills me", well Tank and company I hope it kills be on the lookout for them and TJ, coming up next on Midnight Love."_

"Let's pull over and swap it out find an area with not a lot of traffic it is late damn! How did he get our fucking license plate?! We got to take the bumper sticker off replace it. That smart ass motherfucker I should have blown his brains out! Pull over in that alley so we can swap this out. Y'all stay in the car get to know your son baby."

Hearing that big dummy calling me her son makes me want to throw up. I wish my mom was here to repeat what she did to her in the mall. "So TJ, I can't wait for you to see your new room in Maryland your father told me your favorite characters gonna make it just like your room was back in LA at your old home recreate the memories." Of hell all my memories in that home was bad I don't know what this chick is talking about. "And we're going to have fun get you in a new school. What you think about that?"

"Whatever. I'm not going to like it I have a home and a bedroom with a _real_ family that loves me."

"Are they here? I didn't think so we are your real family forget about those people over they don't love you, they don't care about you, they left you at that school on purpose if they loved you like you say they would have picked your ungrateful ass up."

"I'll shut up but I'm going to remember everything you say and do to me trust me on that. When I get back in my mommy arms they gonna go let go and let have. Stupid."

"We all set got the new plate on there did you guys get to bond."

"Yes we did." She tightly hugged me kissing my cheek. "I love him we're going to be the best of pals" I wiped off her kiss don't know where those lips been if I got poop pink eye from Tank, what she gonna give me? That's nasty. "Come on baby boy in your booster seat. Which license plate did you put on?"

"I put on the Illinois one. They'll never know it's us in this. Having fun TJ? We're going on a huge trip to the east coast we not ever coming back. Maryland here we come!" I'm going to Maryland they not ever going to find me all the way over there.

**Tank's POV**

We traveled most of the night we're still in California but out of San Diego somewhere in this rinky dink motel today is Sunday we're going to hang around this parts before continuing on. "What is on TV? Movie turn, movie turn, oh the game. Aw man they interviewing this motherfucker!

"_Before the start of the game I had the opportunity to talk to Sam Evans as you know what happened with his son TJ he's been missing for 4 days he seems like he's in good spirits this is my talk with him earlier. First and foremost I just want to offer my prayers to you and your wife I couldn't imagine going through that."_

"_Thank you my wife and I appreciate all of the prayers that are coming in. I just want to say to the Chargers fans you are amazing and to everyone that is praying for us continue to do so."_

"Let my ass pray for you! God cancel all the prayers that won't be reaching your ears!"

"_A lot of fans across the league were wondering when this dropped if that you would be on the sidelines for today's game when coach announced that you would be twitter blew up it actually crashed people were shocked that you'd be here."_

"_Yeah I talked it over with my wife and she and I decided that I have to do this I have a smile on my face but my heart is breaking with every second that goes by I'm not doing this to take my mind off my son I'm doing this for my son."_

"_I know you have to get going but what do you have to say to your son."_

"_TJ mommy and daddy along with Conniehey love you and we can't wait for the day you are returned to us, say your prayers every night and know we're doing everything in our power to find you."_

"We're doing everything in our power to find you. BULLSHIT! Look at him wiping away those fake ass tears. Look Jackson you see your fake as daddy crying over your ass. That isn't a man. Real mean don't cry! FUCK YOU Sam!"

**TJ's POV**

"I love you daddy, mommy, and Conniehey."

Tank tossed popcorn at the screen. "Get that shit off my screen bring on got damn the game." His phone was on the bed Sarah and Shane had went out to get food here is my chance to call home thought the phone would be locked but it wasn't it's ringing.

"Hello Evans Residence."

"Hi mommy."

**A/N: Until tomorrow I have a trick up my sleeve so be on the lookout for that The Tease B.K.A. iamJLS.**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger the game I was watching that day was getting good but we'll pick it up from there. So get to it!**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**A few months later….**_

**Puck POV**

"Tank! Come out, come out wherever you are! I saw you run up in here." I kicked the door the in knocking over some boxes kicking them out my way. "You thought these boxes were going to save you. Some weak ass boxes bring your punk ass out here!"

"NO! Shane and Sarah where the fuck are you! Which one of y'all got Jackson? Let me see him move your phone to the right."

"_UNCLE PUCK!"_

"The fuc…"

My fist connected with his face I couldn't contain wait for him to fall before I punched him again. "You piece of shit. This is for you. Where in the hell is my knife?"

_**Present day…**_

**Tank's POV**

"FUCK! How you drop that? You are not getting paid this off season. Where is Jackson? I know he was around here. Jackson."

"_TJ my baby, where are you so daddy, Uncle Stevie, Uncle Puck, and Uncle JJ can come get you!"_

"_Mommy I don't know when I woke up this morning we were here I wanna come home I miss you and daddy."_

"_Baby I miss you we're going to get you back understand oh look at you just want to reach right through this phone and pull you back here."_

"TJ, who the fuck is you talking to? "He dropped the phone backing up in the corner. "Are you talking to that bitch Mercedes? Huh? How did you get my phone? Hello. Hi bitch you called my phone? Oh you don't have shit to say but let me talk to TJ, TJ don't want to be talking to you! Oh I got my son now you want to call my phone but when I was calling you, you wouldn't give me the time of today. I don't want to hear your bullshit ass response don't call my phone no damn more. TJ tell your mommy goodbye for good. Take your thumb out your mouth stop acting a like a whinny ass baby."

"_Don't talk to him like that! Stop cussing at my son! Tank why are you doing this to him and me?! Bring my son home!"_

"Fuck no! TJ tell mommy bye."

"_Don't hit him Tank! Leave him alone!"_

"Shut the fuck up! He's in my car!"

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HELP MEEEEEEE! NOOOO! I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT MY MOMMY! STOP! STOP! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

**Stevie's POV**

"Good first half of the game Conniehey you're going to come with me to get something to drink. I take that as a no. Be right back. Wait. I know that voice anywhere that's TJ. TJ." I slid up in the kitchen bumping into the trash can Mercedes had the phone in her hand crying.

"_Stop! Stop! Mommy Save me! No!"_

"_All I did was pop your arm and legs no need for you to be screaming like the little punk you are! If you hadn't picked up my phone and sat with me to watch the game like the father and son we are I wouldn't have to do this. Stop that wimp ass crying I barely left a mark."_

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT A MARK ON MY NEPHEW TANK WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK I SWEAR BEFORE GOD THAT I WILL CHOKE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!"

"_Stevie shut that mess up all I got to say is bang bang. Stop that crying. Stop it! Good be a big boy daddy don't cry you don't cry. Let me hang this phone up so they can stop hearing this shit. They might be tracking my every damn move."_

"Damn right we're tracking your every damn move got that tracking device on your phone. Mercedes did you go out on a limb to call Tank or TJ called you."

"No, no, TJ called me he probably thought it was safe to call since Tank wasn't around then 2 minutes later T-Tank showed up, he hit my baby. I….just…..he…."

AJE: TANK HIT MY BROTHER! Oh hell no? Where is my blowup Tank doll he gonna wish the day he never met my left foot you lying cheating son of a zzzzzzz gonna serve you right. Tag team take him Cinny! My turn.

"Want me to stay in here with you or…"

"No you can go Stevie just want to spend some time alone I promise you just when my mother gets here just send her up here."

"I sure will are you _sure_ that you don't want me to stay up here with you because I think you don't need to be alone. Look I'm going to stay anyway you need me like I need you move over and give me some sheets. You know TJ be kidnapped broke my heart already into a million pieces but hearing Tank doing that to TJ broke my heart into a million more pieces. Why would he do that?"

"To get back at me but my baby doesn't deserve that. Tank is just so damn evil, cruel, he doesn't care Stevie I didn't even get a chance to ask TJ to show me a piece of paper with the name of the motel k, I know he's in some motel but having the name of it would help us more. Sam wasn't here I wish he was, I didn't record the call he sound so afraid and lonely."

"He wants to be back here with people who love him not those people causing him harm he'll be back here and we're going to throw a huge party when he returns. Have Mama Jones do it up be she's good with planning."

"Yeah but I'm not in the planning stages. I'm still in the mourning heartbroken stage. You can stay in here with me Stevie but I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Okay if you need to you can lay your head on my pillow." She laughed. "Why did I take that the wrong way? Look you stay here get some rest and once your mother returns you know. I can't believe I just said that. It's just pillows."

"What are you talking about?" The voice asked as I rounded the corner. "What? Say something Stevie."

"Hell yeah I am! Puck! Where have you been?! You missed the vigil, spending time with the family, we all been calling your phone."

"Yeah, I know, I know just that I really don't want to show my face around these parts I know that Sam and Mercedes are blaming me for TJ you know. Aren't they?"

"Actually no, no one is blaming you for anything it's a mistake that you can't get back you dropped your keys and they got him out don't go around here being standoffish we got bigger fish to fry but first go on upstairs take a shower put on some fresh clothes and meet me in Sam's study we got business to take care of."

"Okay, where are Sam and Mercedes?"

"Today is Sunday he's at work going to be there until like 5 or 6 and Mercedes is upstairs taking a little nap so be quiet. Yes, Puck is back."

"I knew I saw him on the other block he looked a little rough anyway baby I had to get out of the house I'm all cried out I had to do a little something productive so I made this shirt." Denise opened her jacket modeling. "What do you think? I say we should sell these."

"Tank Gotta Die! Yeah these will yield a pretty profit and we can donate the funds to an organization either for domestic violence and child kidnapping. I would say run along but slowly walk because you're carrying my precious cargo on board when you get to Stacey house tell JJ to bring his butt around here. A'ight."

"Who are you yelling at? Oh it's Denise! Hey Denise! I stopped off and spoke to Mercedes she was hugging TJ's blanket she told me that TJ called her I know Tank didn't do that to reassure her that he was okay he's not the caring kind."

"You got that right he hit TJ I heard it, it was the most Puck, Puck!" I waved my hand in front of his face snapped my fingers. "Oh no! Puck! PUT DOWN THE KNIFE! Thank you. You'll get to do that sometime later. Geez! Should have waited to tell you this afterwards."

"I'm cool. I'm good for real so did TJ call from the phone Sam purchased Mercedes earlier on or is this w a different phone that we can't track."

"I don't know I have checked care too he called around 2 o'clock tell me what you been up to since we last saw you."

"Decided to go visit Tank's old house because that's where Shane and Sarah went the night I met up with them. Remember that PI that Sam and Mercedes had well his partner lives in the house. I wanted to ask him more questions but he was watching the vigil. I had to get up out of there."

"Well, you might have wanted to stick awhile a little longer because no sooner after you left the idiots popped up with TJ, the lead detective came by here they shot the guy he also wrote down the license plate."

"I missed TJ! Why didn't I stay!? DAMN! I should have stayed put."

**JJ's POV**

We already reached the national level multiple media outlets are reaching out to the family to do interviews from the cousins all the way to the grandparents. Tonight is interview number one we're on Nancy Grace.

"Right there on your screen is singing sensation Mercedes Jones you're seeing her perform her hit song "Hell 2 Tha No", at the Grammys where that night she won two awards not known to us at the time she was that she was pregnant on stage this little boy right here isn't he precious is her son Thaddeus Joshua Evans let's listen in while she sings."

_"Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots [random guy comes out with a sign that says HELL NO] and I say hell to the no Oh oh, try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change who I be (Ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh) Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout (Ooh-ooh) Take me you can leave me but (Ooh-ooh) I won't ever change (Ooh-ooh) If you don't like the rules (Ooh-ooh) don't play my game! (Ooh-ooh) Time for me to get (Ooh-ooh) R-E-S-P-E-C-T, (Ooh-ooh) but if I don't, it's all in me (Ooh-ooo) I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Aw, hell to the no..._

"That is Mercedes Jones I want to welcome to the show TJ's uncles. Welcome gentlemen first and foremost my deepest prayers to the family I can't even fathom the horror that Sam and Mercedes are in going through yesterday Sam led his team to victory over the Browns it was a lot of emotion in that stadium."

"It truly was they're doing fine it's day by day as you saw yesterday it was a very much so bittersweet at the game especially the moment of silence and at his press conference it was rough but Sam is a fighter and his team got the W all for TJ."

"They sure dude I heard he got the game ball and he's waiting to give it to TJ once he's back home. Describe TJ to the viewers?"

"TJ is smart, funny, full of life, thoughtful, caring, thinks of others first then himself, loves his family love his dog, TJ is life he brings you so much joy and we want that snake that devil of a human to just give him back."

"It was first reported that TJ is with Sarah and Shane but there is this third character you speak of the human piece of crap, Tank. Where does he fit in this?"

"Tank is TJ's biological father he knocked up Mercedes on purpose so that she wouldn't leave him he doesn't love TJ he's doing this just to get back at Mercedes! He also has fake IDs he could be going by any name."

"UNLEASH THE LAWYERS!"

**Shane's POV**

"Fuck! Tank wake up, wake up we're being pulled over by the cops. Get up. Hand me that fake ID, that one. Hold on officer. Hello sir, what was I doing wrong?"

"You were going 85 in a 55 mph zone, license and registration please. Thank you, sit tight, hello sir. Y'all look familiar you wouldn't by chance be the guys that kidnapped that kid little TJ."

"Fuck no man! Check his shit so we can go, damn! About time, think everything is going to work out we did make those IDs rather quick, he's coming back."

"Everything seems to be okay just don't exceed the speed limit, you two have a good day. I swear you two or dead ringers for those guys. Keep those IDs handy so you won't get mixed up in that mess."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's wait for him to pull off first. He must be new to the job just wait until Sarah hears this shit."

**A/N: I'm currently on the phone with Denise and Mary and they are reading the chapter I told y'all that you would hate Tank more until next Tuesday iamJLS. (:  
**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Midnight drop! TJ did appear over the weekend in the DMs he says what's up but he can't give his location because you know who is lurking he just wants to come home. Also Denise is selling t-shirts 3 for $5 and 4 for $10.  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Shane's POV**

"Yo! That cop is such a dumb ass fuck why going to say that we could be dead ringers for the guys we are the guys! Here I am just out and about and shit look no one is going to find me." Sarah hugged Tank from behind he leaned down kissing her. "Bae you won't believe what happened to us while we were out getting something to eat."

"What baby? Someone recognized you, keep your voice down TJ "Jackson", and is asleep."

"Nah, Sarah we got pulled over by the cops it wasn't on suspicion or anything like that I was just speeding so I got a ticket but get this the cop said that we could be "dead ringers" for the guys that kidnapped TJ. Yeah the way you look was me when he let us go." Sarah ran off to the bedroom. "What the fuck is her problem? Shit we didn't get caught."

"I know. I know anyway I was thinking Maybe heading on down into Texas for a few days then on over to New Orleans then finally off to Maryland. What you think?"

"No, I think it's rather stupid listen we already dodge one officer who is to say that it's going to happen again, we go straight to Maryland lay low for a week slowly merge ourselves in the neighborhood and it's smooth sailing. The only issue we'll probably have is TJ."

"What about me?" He asked wiping his eyes I opened my arms for TJ to sit on his lap he walked on by sitting on the couch. "Afraid someone is going to notice me and call my mommy."

"Stop asking about that bitch! She's the reason your ass got beat today had you not called her ass I wouldn't have laid my hands on you. You so got damn hard headed! Here I am trying to bond with your ass and all you can think about is them! Fuck them! They don't love you! What kind of mother is she to take you away from me?! Huh? Her ass upped and left in the middle of the night I wake up all my shit is gone and you, you are my prized possession. You better not cry, stop quivering your got damn lip shit weak as motherfucker. Sarah get your ass out here we going for a walk, hurry up! When I come back I better not see a tear in your damn eye and they better not be red."

"Don't cry TJ it'll get better in a few weeks I promise you. Hey how about we watch a cartoon. What is your favorite cartoon?"

"Shane I don't want to watch a cartoon with you I want to go home, why would you take me away from my mommy and daddy to come with you fools? Do you not care about their feelings? Every night I say my prayers in hopes of being returned to them you weren't here when Tank beat me he didn't even hang up the phone it's like he wanted mommy to hear me cry and she couldn't do anything, he laughed h-he laughed then he continued on to talk about my daddy calling him some bad words I can't say. I want to go home all the people who love me and none of you here love me I know it."

"TJ we all love you here. You don't feel the love, what are you doing with this phone?" He opened my hand closing it over the receiver. "What you want me to do with this?"

"Call my mommy please. Her number is 3...um…." TJ reached over me dialing her number. "It's ringing." I hung it up before someone answered. "Why did you hang up it up?" Tank walked up behind TJ chuckling. "No…don't. Put me down! Don't." TJ kicked and screamed as Tank dragged him to the bathroom he turned on the water in the shower to muffle TJ's screams. "STOP!"

"Didn't I tell you the first time to not reach out to them?! Stop disobeying me and I wouldn't have to do this your ass is hardheaded! No Sarah keep your ass out this I just between me and my son."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't!"

**Sam's POV**

Cameras stop rolling, questions stopped being asked, the large crowd of reporters slowly trickled to none there I was alone with the game ball, TJ's ball I didn't even hear the footprints of the person who tapped me on my shoulder causing me to jump. "Sam."

"Hey! You scared me thought I was here alone I'm not. Why are you still here? You'd be gone by now."

"I know I stayed back because I wanted to talk to you but I had to wait for everyone to get through interviewing you. How are you doing? Have you and Mercedes hired someone to pinpoint TJ's location?"

"I'm doing as good as I can be we're only 4 days in and it feels like the first day. We're working with local police they appointed a detective he's doing okay look it's late if you want to talk to me we can walk and talk, maybe I should hire you to find Puck ever since TJ's been missing no one's seen him. He blames himself I told him it's okay I don't blame him he didn't respond back to my text I know he read it, it says read with the time. Look I know you stepped off the case once Tank found you out but I'd really like for you to come back to help us. Please just we need constant updates we got one since and that was a video calls haven't been coming in and all the leads have gone cold. You can come by the house probably tomorrow if that's good with you."

"It's fine with me, tomorrow say 5 o'clock."

I shook his hand. "Tomorrow at 5 it is you have a good drive home." The ride home was quick I pulled up in the driveway and there was Puck looking at the sky talking to himself. "What is he saying? Hey bro. When did Puck show up and what is he saying?"

"Puck arrived here around halftime and he's saying, "I should have waited. I should have waited. If only had I waited he was right there. Why did I leave? Why did I leave?" Sam, Puck was inches away from coming in contact with TJ he went by the house." I turned around yanking Puck inside. "I heard TJ. TJ called home."

"Mercedes!" I shouted running up the steps. "Mercedes did you know that TJ called home. Did you talk to him? Please say you did. Where is he? Did he FaceTime you? Tell me. Tell me." She grabbed my hand patting the bed. "What? I don't want to sit down. Did you record it? Sorry about those questions first, not asking about you, how are you?" I kissed her cheek. "Mercy, come on tell me bad or good I need to know." I hugged and held her in my arms while she cried exhausted from all that crying she fell asleep I laid her back, kissed her stomach Alex J kicked, pulled the covers over her quietly I closed the door, Stevie was waiting for me at the top of the stairs he followed me down to the kitchen JJ spoke I waved downing my drink JJ nudge Stevie, Stevie nudge him back. "Hey. Hey enough of the hitting the only hitting that we should be doing is not on each other but him. Mercedes didn't tell me what happened when TJ called she cried truth be told I wouldn't tell me either because I don't know what I would do if she would have told me that Tank hit TJ and he was crying out for either her or me. Stevie tell me about the call."

"Well, I was coming into the kitchen to get me something to drink when I heard TJ's voice when I got in here Mercedes was sitting right there crying with the phone in her hand Tank was yelling at TJ saying I didn't hit you that hard I didn't leave a mark we had some words he said bang bang to me hanging up the phone. Tank wanted Mercedes to hear her baby cry out for her and she couldn't do anything to help him. That was the most helpless I felt in a long time. I overheard your questions no he didn't FaceTime, he didn't say where he was at, she didn't record it."

"Actually it was recorded."

_**Monday….**_

**TJ's POV**

Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life Tank beat me because of me disobeying his rules that he laid down one don't talk about my previous family, two don't reach out to them and three don't ask to go home because I'm never going back home and with that he's happy I'm sad I just wanted mommy to know that I was okay because he's not going to tell her he just wants want to hurt her like he said she hurt him and he succeeded. "That takes me back to the time when TJ fell off his bike she came and rescued him but yesterday when I beat TJ she was yelling at me to stop and thing is she couldn't do shit about it! It was the most hilarious thing. Y'all should have been here." I wish he would shut up. "Yeah, yeah just like that." I turned up the volume on the television to drown them out. "TJ turn that shit down it's so fucking loud I can't hear myself think or talk. Wait don't not yet."

"_Bombshell breaking news into this case the abduction of little Thaddeus Joshua Evans on yesterday he called home and this is what he told his mother let's listen in."_

"_Hello Evans Residence."_

"That's Mercedes answering the phone."

"_Hi mommy."_

"Awww that's TJ you can hear that filthy disgusting piece of let me be quiet so you can hear it."

"_Where is Jackson? I know he was around here. Jackson."_

"_TJ my baby, where are you so daddy, Uncle Stevie, Uncle Puck, and Uncle JJ can come get you!"_

"_Mommy I don't know when I woke up this morning we were here I wanna come home I miss you and daddy."_

"_Baby I miss you we're going to get you back understand oh look at you just want to reach right through this phone and pull you back here."_

"_TJ, who the fuck is you talking to?"_

"_Are you talking to that bitch Mercedes? Huh? How did you get my phone? Hello. Hi bitch you called my phone? Oh you don't have shit to say but let me talk to TJ, TJ don't want to be talking to you! Oh I got my son now you want to call my phone but when I was calling you, you wouldn't give me the time of today. I don't want to hear your bullshit ass response don't call my phone no damn more. TJ tell your mommy goodbye for good. Take your thumb out your mouth stop acting a like a whinny ass baby."_

"_Don't talk to him like that! Stop cussing at my son! Tank why are you doing this to him and me?! Bring my son home!"_

"_Fuck no! TJ tell mommy bye."_

"_Don't hit him Tank! Leave him alone!"_

"_Shut the fuck up! He's in my care!"_

"_MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HELP MEEEEEEE! NOOOO! I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT MY MOMMY! STOP! STOP! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!"_

"They fucking recorded it! Shane! Sarah! Jackson pack up we're leaving! Now! Don't even ask me a question. Pack everything leave not one trace of us they're onto us. Move it! Move it! Just toss that stuff in the car."

"_Ugh that is just heartbreaking my…."_ Nancy wiped her tears. _"How could you do that to a little baby he's beating someone who can't fight back he's a sorry excuse for a man he's just a kid! Out to…."_

"_Yes, Nancy we just got finished with a press conference held by the family where they were contacted by Neveda police of sighting of Tank and Shane but the police officer who pulled them over let them go. The captain played the video for all of the reporters and we couldn't believe what he did next, he let them go. Yes, Nancy you heard me right he let them go, he said and I quote, "you two could be dead ringers for those guys", he has since been released of all duties we reached out to the officer but he was not available for a comment we looked into his background and come to find out he is related to Tank."_

"_Unbelievable he acted like he didn't know them to let them off Scott-free I wonder if he knew about this all along someone needs to put him behind bars and interrogate the mess out of him. He should be a shame of himself. I'm glad they relieved him of his duties he is not fit to serve or protect. Did they arrest him?"_

"That dude cop was your cousin!"

**A/N: Until Wednesday iamJLS or Tuesday IDK. Update on the shirts she said $15.99  
**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: I usually have a bug story but since the change of the seasons I got are ant stories but I did kill a spider outside dude was crawling on me in other news I'm going to Missouri totally looking forward to that when I went to Georgia I did throwback chapters I'm thinking about doing the same who knows. *kick* Write about me. Hey y'all. Alex J here! *twirls in the belly***

**Go read! (:**

_**Wednesday….**_

**Mercedes POV**

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like for you to welcome our keynote speaker for today she's an accomplished singer and songwriter 2-time Grammy award winner and domestic abuse survivor, Mercedes Jones!"

"I would like to thank you for in-inviting me today to speak about d-domestic violence. I-I w-was…." Gripping the podium Quinn rushed to my side as the tears fell from my eyes I whispered in her ear. "I can't read this get Sam up here."

"Sam!" She whispered. "Mercedes can't read this she's going to be in a ball of tears I would read it myself but I don't have a knife handy and me stopping halfway through this to stab his name wouldn't look pretty, you're going to have to do it. I got Mercedes."

"Okay baby you are awesome and I love you." Quinn helped me back to my seat once situated I gave Sam the okay. "Hello all I am Sam Evans, the husband of the beautiful and talented wife, singer and mother Mercedes Evans now I know you were all expecting to hear her speak but as you saw she was overcome with emotion it's been a rough and rocky 9 going on 10 days and we all thank you for your prayers and thoughts please continue to keep us in your prayers. Prayers by a show of hands how many of you believe in the power of prayer that's the majority of the room that's good I'm going to share this prayer with you that I overheard it goes, "Now the light has gone away, Savior, listen while I pray. Asking thee to watch and keep and to send me quiet to sleep. Jesus Savior wash away all that has been wrong today help me every day to be good and gentle and more like thee. And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen."

"That prayer was said by my son TJ when he and I lived with the man that physically and verbally abused me it broke my heart to know that he was a witness to my beatings and shaming and that he too was being abused as well now I know you're thinking, so why didn't you leave? Leave? Leave to me and leave to you are two different things your leave is as leaving and not coming back but my leave was leave and come back and I did leave but I returned because he told me you can go but leave TJ here with me so I know that you'll come back to me and I did many of times the cycle was never broken until the last time I left I don't know what lead up to getting me beat but when I say he beat me good, he did broken ribs, busted lip and two black eyes and a concussion had I not gotten out of that house he would have beaten me worse I drove the majority of the night until I arrived at the house of the man who still had my heart Sam he sprang into action to make sure that his Mercy was okay he called our friends from high school to rally around me give me that support of love that I surely needed that night not one of them judge me or said anything that would hurt me more than I was they took my phone so that monitor my text messages and calls I remember either it was Quinn or Brittany could have been Santana probably Kurt that read his messages to me and I took up for him saying, "he don't mean that", see I was in the mentality I had to be broken to be healed. Come on somebody. Mercedes didn't write that I just added that in. Y'all liked that."

"The whole crowed laughed so did me my first laugh in a few days. "In the days that followed none of them left me they camped out at Sam's house for a couple of days until they felt safe to know that I was fine but I wasn't because my son was with God knows who so in the middle of the night I waited for Sam to fall asleep so I could slip out to return home, I didn't go home I went to the studio slept there for a few hours then to the house because that wasn't no home it was hell. I opened the doors and I heard my son's voice all was good but not good Tank was not there he soon arrived putting on this act in front of his mother like all was right with the our little world when his mother wasn't looking he whispered in my ear that once his mother left he was going to get me, he did, he raped me last thing I remember was me crying for him to get off me and TJ crying for him to get off me I awoke the next morning and I said to myself Mercedes, girl you got to get up out of here you can't keep your son in this situation but I don't want Sam to know about TJ. Stay or go. Stay or go. Go. Stay. Go. I contemplated in my head but as I placed TJ on his bed I thought back to last night and his prayer repeated in my mind, _"And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen.", and with that I was gone I never looked back I was gone for good __we__ were gone I broke the chain off of that we were free and it was the best feeling in the world hundreds and thousands of women never get to experience that because their lives are taken each day 3 women die because of domestic violence, every 9 seconds a woman is beat or assaulted in the US I would love that number to drop to none. We have the power to make changes don't turn a blind eye to your neighbor yelling out, that woman in the grocery store on an overcast day wearing sunglasses to hide her black eyes, the woman wearing long sleeves on the hottest day of the year hide her bruises, or the woman that shows up at your house at midnight. I'll close like this I came across this while doing my research, "_when we treat our spouses and intimate partners with dignity, respect, trust and honesty, we will shape our future as well as our partners, our spouses, our children and our families. Thank you." The crowd erupted in thunderous applause shouting my name he motioned for me to join him at the podium. "Come on baby please say you will mmm…join me she's not that little ditty that I just sang is the song I proposed to Mercedes to I would share my story about this but."

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Share your story baby go ahead."

"Okay I won't be with you for too long I just want to make it quick share with you my feelings during this time you ever love someone so much so that you'd go above and beyond just to be there when you aren't there physically. That was before Mercedes left to return to Tank I purchased her a phone a techie tweaked it so that everything that she did I would know I had access to everything the night she left she told me, "Sam, it's a lot you don't understand it's a lot I haven't told you but I can't stay here another night with you. I have to go back. Thank you for everything that you done but I gotta go." That hurt me here it is me I opened my home to you and I still don't know everything but I finally got to know everything when TJ's picture appeared on my monitor she had a baby here she was in my house for those days and didn't say not one thing about him maybe because she thought I would not want anything to do with her or she was to shame to say Sam I have a child there or she didn't want me to deal with her business, her baggage, worry about something that I didn't have no parts of well she was wrong on all cylinders. I made it my business and when she found out about me spying on her she was upset with me she could have left with TJ and I'd still do the same because my love for her and TJ and our baby girl exceeds everything else that I do. Now I'm going to stop talking and return to my seat. I just want to put a shameless plug in here tomorrow turn on your radios because my sister in law and PawPaw will be on the radio you will not be disappointed."

"Leave it to Sam to throw in a shameless plug. Mercedes your words took me back to this summer it was a bittersweet summer more sweet than bitter All the fun we had wish I could hit rewind. Remember when we're all getting ready for our last minute beach trip and TJ got upset because you wouldn't let him back into the kitchen with the guys because they told him to ask for toys." Quinn handed me her phone. "Then I showed him this picture of you all dressed in Gaga outfits."

"Yeah and I screamed! I still can't believe you saved that picture but I'm glad you did."

Sam reached over taking the phone. "You know TJ asked me daddy where is your Gaga outfit I told him that I'd dress up as her for Halloween can't do it, won't be the same. Here is your phone." Some guy walked by Sam slipping a note in his pocket his eyes jumped out his head reading the note. "Wow."

"Sam tell us what does the note say."

"Remember when Alex J was doing all of that spending she purchased TJ a watch I set it up the watch has GPS TJ was wearing the watch the day he was taken get this get closer he has radar on TJ. Last night he was Texas still there making their way to Louisiana. You know what this means we can now forewarn the people of the state to be on the lookout."

_**Thursday…**_

**Denise POV**

"As I told you at the top of the hour that we would be having two special guests in the studio they are the aunt Denise and great-grandfather they call him PawPaw of TJ Evans the missing kid that's getting all of the publicity right now. Welcome to the show! First I would like to say our prayers are with Sam and Mercedes along with the rest of the family um Denise you and PawPaw are wearing some cool shirts I know folk out there in radioland can't see them what does your shirt say."

"My shirts says Tank Gotta Die I will say that a lot throughout this interview so get used to it, I'm like a broken record. He got to die you just don't understand me he has to die. Also on the back it says Amen and Amen again."

"Yeah, Trickey I agree with my Pawpette right here Rank, Crunk gotta go see we as a family a couple of months ago beat his ass at this party Dijon went to and I got the word late so I didn't have my pants on so I just had a thing protecting my mini me from the ladies Monica don't like when they see my goodies they may come to my yard. Hey baby I love you and Jazzy. Also I'm selling something too I got this prayer CD recorded by the one and only Santana titled _She Got That Oil_ heard if you are drunk it will keep you partially sober."

"Alright we'll put these up on our IG, can both of you gives us an idea of who Tank is, he's name has been uttered since this happened he has a following of people that are in his corner along with a GoFundMe that has since been taken down before it was removed he raised a total of 4k which isn't a lot to some but that's a lot of money. Why did he start a GoFundMe?"

"The reason the GoFundMe was started was because his fans wanted to help him out that call themselves the Tankettes and they believe his story of not hitting Mercedes over Mercedes who has photos and has done numerous interviews about it she had a luncheon on yesterday she went but couldn't speak so her husband read what she wrote and he spoke too he did an excellent job and the video is on YouTube for those who want to watch."

"Wait…who is on the phone put him through welcome to the Rickey Smiley Show, care to say your name and where are you?"

"_My name is Tank and my location isn't none of your got damn business I hear you got PawPaw and that crazy lady with that hatchet on your show first and foremost I want these fools to keep my name out their damn mouths they don't know my story or the shit I went through with Mercedes got her ass all out I watched that little luncheon video and it's all lies….."_

"You would say! Jerk face! I wish your dad had spilled u down the toilet. You are a complete waste of space. You are such a treacherous bastard. How could you beat TJ. There is a special place below hell for u and your malicious crew. I hope u choke on a chicken bone and die."

"Damn….hold tight the lines are blazing call in to ask Denise and PawPaw some questions. Tank stay on the line."

**A/N: Geez the fetus took over my A/N okay Alex J. Shoot until next week. I got stuff to handle. Until then iamJLS. *kick* What's the number?**


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Friday drop! I'm off to work on the next I haven't said this in a while I didn't clown and I mean that. That had one folk up in the break room losing it. I'll never forget that. Lol Anyway y'all know the drill.**

**Happy Reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

Tank stupid self decided that it would be a good idea for him to call in to the Rickey Smiley Morning Show and go toe to toe with my Aunt Denise, PawPaw and Mercedes Mafia they are on the same level as the Beyhive you won't want it with them. "Continue to act like you can't be struck down your day is coming." I mumbled.

"_I know this isn't satellite radio so I can't say what I want but Tank I can't stand your ass you think you are the best thing to ever walk the face of the earth you are the clump of crap that comes out a dog ass it's fine when it's left to itself but once step it stinks like you do! I heard about your little situation you had awhile back while you were keeping Big Bubba part 1 company. Got crabs."_

"I got crabs! Last time he touched me I got pink poop eye! Get your hands off me Sarah nasty self…." Sarah covered my mouth giving me the evil eye.

"Good shut his ass up I got the phone on mute anyway that little outburst won't be heard."

"_Tank, Tank are you there! I think he hung up on us Tank call us back…."_

He kissed his teeth. "Nah I'm here just had a little malfunction I dropped my phone and put you guys on mute or me on mute anyway. Forget her. Look I'm just calling in to let you all know that Mercedes isn't all that she claim to be you know this chick forged this document so she can put Sam's name on it."

"_Listen here trunk! My granddaughter didn't do no such thing your ass wasn't there to sign it! If my memory serves me right weren't you off doing your own damn thing!"_

"Shut up old man."

"_Look here I may be old and I am a man but I'm still young enough to get your ass in check I beat it once, I did it twice, I did it a third time, do you want DTS better known as Dynamite Too Sharp to get your ass again. Little Punk I only see you as a sperm donor. You're nothing like a good father!"_

"_Tank face it u are Trash. Worthless dog poop. Now bring TJ back to his rightful parents and go catch a deadly disease messing with that trifling thing Sarah!"_

"Hey!" Sarah smacked Tank in the back of his head. "Give your phone. Don't you be talking to my man like that! You don't know him he told me about your advances at him. Aren't you married your husband not doing it right?"

"_Listen you little smelly whore. Go jump off the highest mountain taste like chicken my foot. Taste like empty sardines cans in a landfill. Sweetie don't worry about how my man handles this. All you need know is you'll never get it. _So y'all wanna order something on Amazon cause I'm not giving that slut anymore of my attention. She can fall in a gutter crack and drown with the hood rats."

Rock T laugh made me laugh Aunt Denise don't play. "That's funny." Sarah punched me in my leg. "Ow! Why did you hit me?! That hurt!"

"Jackson shut up! I-I mean TJ. Damn!" He rolled down the window tossing out his phone." Shit TJ you just had to make your presence known!" What is that supposed to mean? They know that I with you anyway dummy.

"_No way Tank you have no right or reason to be hitting TJ! Here Rickey hold me back!"_

"_Slice her throat….Santana! What are you doing here?!"_

"_That piece of dirt hit my nephew! I was on my way to the studio when I heard you guys so I made a b-line here my trunk is filled with matches! We need Tabby back in full effect! Is he still on the damn line? Listen Tank I'm going to say this in English so you'll understand where I'm coming from when I see you I'm going to light you up like a fire cracker I'm training Gabby to do the same! _¿No se lo hagas!"[Translation: Won't he do it!]

"She usually says that whole thing in Spanish what hit her? Probably wanted me to make it easy for me like I don't know Spanish I speak it Hoelo that means hello or is it Hulu either way I know it. Shoot I'm not even pissed off at "Mercedes Mafia", as I am with Jackson. Why did you shout out while I was doing that interview? Huh? You trying to get my ass caught?! Your answer better not be yes."

I wanted to say yes badly but had I did it would be another beating. "N-No I'm actually having fun. I don't even remember what my life was like before." He smiled and I forced a smile that satisfied him and he started up a conversation with Shane lopsided head I put my jacket over my head crying because I lied I remember everything about home and there is no other place that I'd rather be.

"Why you got your jacket over your face? Are you crying?" I shook my head. "Better not be because I told you that big boys don't cry. See me I never cried I didn't even cry when your grandmother died. She would be so happy to see you and this plan go through. When you say your prayers at night thank your grandmother for thinking this up. You want McDonald's to eat?"

"Okay."

**Mercedes POV**

"Conniehey care to join me up here in bed I'm going through this photo album of TJ thought you might like to see your little buddy when he was a baby."

Arf [Sure why not let me get on up here. Are these photos of him in the womb? Did he have all the gadgets that Alex J does?]

I opened the book to the first page. "This is TJ right here this is him at 6 weeks old, right here he is six months as you see he doesn't have what this one have that's inside me. It was just me and this little guy. I couldn't wait until he was born, and this is him and his donor when they finally came to visit me only because his mother came back in town had she not returned he wouldn't have come." Conniehey scratched Tank face all up. "Conniehey you beat me to the punch."

"What punch?" Sam came in the room followed by Ray and Azimio with trays of food. "I thought that you might be hungry went down and raided the kitchen of all the good food chicken, shrimp, got some ice cream, Doritos. Thanks guys." I reached for the bag of Doritos. "Good choice, save me some what you want to watch? Dreamgirls, the Facts of Life, TJ's favorite 101 Dalmatians, or the mystery box which one."

"Surprise me. I heard some unfamiliar voices down there. Who is all here?"

"The whole family Denise called a meeting at the last minute she was up speaking about the multiple ways to kill Tank once we get TJ home she thinks that his demise is coming soon also she has a new shirt in the mix along with Santana who is recording another CD, title pending they're going to listen to their interview from yesterday."

Slowly I sipped on my water. "Santana is coming out with another CD no wonder she couldn't make it to the luncheon. Although I didn't read my speech what did you think about what I wrote?"

"I loved it. Reading it took me back to the summer of this year this was a wild and crazy summer my only thing I wish I could have done was when you shouted for me to share my story was to tell them of the first time TJ called me daddy like that was just one of my best days ever and how it made me felt like you remember he called everyone either aunt or uncle and here I was just Mr. Sam." He repeatedly blinked his eyes as they filled with tears. "Then it happened, daddy. Daddy, I was daddy it was music to my ears to hear him say that but Tank has took that away."

"Baby, Tank hasn't taken anything away you are his father remember you…."

"I know I remember what I said when we went to alter TJ's birth certificate and that clerk was checking me out but what I'm saying is he took my moment from me to come home and hear, "daddy you're home", and he'd jump in my arms and you would come from out the kitchen wobbling then we'd kiss and TJ say "do it again" and we would, Alex J would kick up a storm." He placed his hand on my stomach. "Then I'd tell Alex J this is what mommy and daddy do and this is what got you inside here. I want that back." I kissed the top of his head as he lay over on my chest. "That's why we're going to watch our home movies well one tonight fill this room with his voice if only for tonight and this video is TJ's christening."

Arf [Awww look at him all dressed in white my buddy was sharp] Arf Arf

"That's right Conniehey Mama Jones went all out for TJ, she even had a piñata in the shape of a cross, Mercedes wasn't for it you'll see it later in the movie."

"_Hi Uncle Artie! Can I do some recording too? I know this day is about me but I want to get y'all. How do I hold it? Like this. I got it. I'm going upstairs to see what mommy and daddy are up too."_

"What were we up to that day?" TJ lightly knocked on the door before opening our clothes were laid on the bed. "Oh my goodness he got that on video!"

"_Mommy and daddy are doing it! She's probably jumping on him or he's jumping on her you can't really hear much wait I hear something."_

"_I should have fixed the bar so I can grab onto that pole but you can grab on to this pole you gonna slide on it. Oooh not to loud."_

"_TJ! Come back here with my camcorder I want to get some shots outside of the house."_

"_Coming! That ladies and gentlemen was my mommy and daddy doing it the they are working on my little brother pray mommy doesn't have an organism like the last time she said "Sammmm", then me and all of my cousins got in trouble I need her to stay up for my ceremony! Here you go Uncle Artie, grandma! They not ready yet they are showering together."_

We fell out laughing. "Oh my goodness! I told you I heard someone in our room on that Sunday and Artie let that on the DVD! I can't believe this! Your parents got a copy; my parents got a copy, all the aunts and uncles."

"_Saaaammmmm!"_

"_TJ stop saying that before your mother comes down here and give you a part 2, come on let's eat a little snack."_

**Alex J's POV**

Hold up wait a minute! Did I hear that right Cinny? Mommy and daddy were getting it in on a Sunday think that was around the time mommy got pregnant with me. We can check on the calendar my phone is buzzing. I got to answer this. Hello wassup cuzzos. How is the meeting?

Gatewayers: The meeting is going good mommy just said "Tank gotta die for the" the millionth time I think I lost count after she said it in her dreams. Just checking on you Alex J. How is Aunt Mercedes holding on?

She's fine they are watching home videos of TJ of his christening I miss my brother he may have called me a boy many of times but I knew he loved me even though he fainted at my gender revel party *kick*

Gatewayers: We won't get that, we not having anything until TJ comes back. I don't even know the kid and I miss him. You know how long he's going to be gone?

"_Sam, how long is TJ going to be gone?"_

"_Gabby boo! We can take our photo next! I love you mommy and daddy!"_

"_I don't know. I just don't know."_

**A/N: I'll be back Tuesday, midnight, afternoon, evening on the throne until then iamJLS**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Yesterday I was on a conference call and during it someone asked me, "Have you done any typing?" I continued playing my game answering the question yes and I actually did type but then I got sidetracked so here is yesterday's chapter today. And in the words of me, I did not clown. **

**Happy Reading (:**

**Puck's POV**

"And I'll end the meeting like this Tank gotta die because he just got to die, he just got to there is no other thing for him to do but just die, die, die just choke and die." Everyone started clapping while Denise continued her closing remarks. "Just die he got to! All of them so what have we taken away from this last minute meeting."

"Besides Tank gotta die he got to die! I'm all about that." Tana lit a match Azimio blew it out and Ray took emptied her purse. "Aw come on. I wasn't going to throw it on the ground. Sheesh just practicing how long it takes me to pull it out my purse to actually strike it, Mary how long was that? Ray give me my purse!"

"Um that was 4 seconds a personal best Denise is you still taking remarks." Denise banged her gavel well it wasn't a gavel it was a hatchet. "Thank you I'm just wondering when we go capture TJ from those disease ridden imbeciles will we be wearing your new shirts I get compliments on this one but we're ready for a new design and saying."

"Yes, there will be a new shirt coming out as you all heard from my interview the slogan on the shirt that is still up in there air by then I should be on my 20th shirt I hope not but if I am it will be epic. Is that all? No more comments or questions. Family meeting is adjourned please all be available for the next one when next time my house only reason it was held here is because JT let the dogs out and our lives was in danger.

The family meeting was over until Quinn suggested another idea to kill Tank then Stevie had to share his weird dream with everyone. "I had the craziest that one of the babies hit me up on my phone to tell me that Denise bribed Deja's boyfriend Preston with bacon to capture TJ she got him and she had TJ lying for her and TJ got her back by saying, "lying isn't approved". By then I was through I headed back to the office I flipped the switch on. "Damn! What are you doing in here? I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up not too long I listened in on that meeting. So this is what y'all used to do sit around the table hold family meetings on how you would off Tank and his little sect. It's actually good."

"Yeah…thanks need any help with something, something easy so I can get my feet wet a little. I know you know my story."

"Yeah I do and I know you are still beating yourself up don't. Look at me I was almost killed off the case because Tank found me out, I had twitter, IG, all of that to keep up with him I even had another detective to act like she was going to go in with him and he swayed going with the guy y'all beat up still I failed but I'm going to deliver on my word my new word he's coming home and I'll die doing it. I can be on my last breath I'm going to succeed and so will you once you help me get into this app! What is the damn password?" He banged the keyboard. "Shit!"

"You forgot already or are you doing this to make me feel better either way it's slightly working." I typed in the password. "There you go look I'm going to grab me some grub you're free to join us if you want."

"Dame yo I was wondering if me and J3 can get in the studio we came up with this hot new track it's called "Tank Gon' Die" featuring TJ's Army you like that. Cool we can come by the studio tomorrow alright." JJ said walking into the kitchen. "J3 we all set, Puck dammit you scared me."

"Sorry bro is the meeting finally over?"

"Yeah it is Stevie is taking Denise home and he's going to be back got to get the animals back outside I snuck away to get this from TJ's room" JJ tossed me this little box. "The box his watch came in it…"

"Hello all I didn't mean to interrupt you guys you can keep talking. Okay. The reason I'm asking because is that Stevie has been here since I got here. Does he ever go home? I mean ever he's married isn't her I mean you wouldn't want to go home to Denise and do…"

"Whatever you are thinking about I already did we're expecting triplets besides Denise is tied up in her t-shirt business for the time being she wants to be productive I'm all okay with that until it interferes with the safety of my kids she already put them in danger once."

"For real?! I got to hear this." He pulled up a chair sitting on it backwards with his head resting on his arms. "Go ahead is there anymore of Mama Jones mac and cheese and fried chicken left I'll take a plate. Now you can start."

"Okay well Denise, Deja, myself and Preston were all going on a double date to get to know Preston more and so Denise won't see any gateways going on we're driving down the block and Santana was running I believe we knew it was Tank so before I slam on the breaks Denise flung up on the door tucking and rolling getting up beating up Tank adrenaline took over it as off to the races that was one epic night took everything for her to get Sam off Tank so she could beat him up she got her hits in though after our date we came back here in all it was a good night, TJ was here."

"Here you go guy." Stacey dropped his plate on the table folding her arms. "Are you going to tell us your damn name? Sorry just that my brother hired you and he didn't tell us your name they gave you a fake name and now here you are in his house you practically moved in we don't need any more squatters we had Lucky his ass got beat by Tank breaking out what can you bring to the table that's different then him?"

"Stacey! I'm sorry."

"What? No JJ don't speak for me I just want my nephew back it's been what how many days I stopped counting after the first week each damn day is so painful you know it you all know it! TJ bought life in our family and yes we're bringing life in the family but it won't be the same we are an incomplete family and won't be until he is back."

He got up from his seat pulled Stacey in a hug. "I'm sorry for not doing enough to not prevent this. I'll give you my word like I gave your brother my word I'll get TJ back this is a promise. This is vow if I'm on my last breath he's coming home now JJ what were you saying about TJ's watch before I interrupted you."

"Oh what I was telling Puck is that the watch has an emergency button that sends out an alarm to the primary account holder and if they don't answer we all get a call. That day of the kidnapping I didn't get a call do you think that TJ was too afraid to hit the button or it jammed, caught him off guard?"

"What is the serial number?" JJ read the number. "Okay those are one of the ones that were faulty but everything else works on it that's why you didn't get a call would have been nice to have that audio but we don't be thankful for the GPS last time I checked TJ is in Maryland."

**TJ's POV**

"Welcome home!" Tank and Sarah shouted as I stepped inside the house. "Don't you like your new home Jackson? We're going to make everything nice and cozy Tank why don't you go show TJ his room it's upstairs to your right."

"Alright Jackson follow your real daddy. Doesn't that make you feel good TJ I mean Jackson to hear your father call himself your real daddy? I don't know about you but it does something to me." Well it doesn't do anything for me no one should have to put or say "real" in front of daddy to make them feel something my daddy is real without the real. "This is your room got it set up with Caillou, Sarah thought that you would like that this is your bed got you a closet, with some fresh clothes in there nothing but the best for my real son kick your shoes off jump on the bed."

"It's nice. I don't want to jump on the bed mommy says…"He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I'm not suppose to mention them."

"Damn right, fuck them! Say that Jackson say, fuck them come on I know you can say it."

"I can but I'm not going to say it that's a bad word."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine you don't have to say it now but you _will_ say it anyway I been meaning to ask you what is that thing tied around your neck that bitch got you wearing necklaces and shit."

"It's a dog tag and my Aunt Rachel gave this to me at my christening it was one of my presents it has my Uncle Finn on there. He's my guardian angel along with my grandma not your mother I called Jesus on the mainline and he said her access was denied for the hurt and pain she called my mommy."

"Tsk…whatever look put on these pajamas get your little ass in bed say some prayers that you'll never get to go back home and tomorrow morning we can go out to breakfast or I'll bring it in I have to test the waters to make sure no one knows about you. I love you TJ I really mean that sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams? Whatever that is I won't be having this room stinks it's nothing like my old room and Caillou I mean he was cool but I don't like him no more I want my old room that has my photo wall over here my teams over there and Conniehey bed would be there. What is that song that Uncle Finn sang that mommy sang to me when I was inside her." Pulling back the blinds I spotted the brightest star in the sky. "Uncle Finn is that you? If so can you twinkle bright to show me that I'm not alone. Oh wow! It is you! Can you do something for me? Send a message to my mommy in her dreams that I'm okay that I'm doing everything to survive to get home thank you, "_Oh, why you look so sad, tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now, don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too." _

**Mercedes POV**

Sam had drifted off to sleep I watched TJ's christening video again singing myself to sleep. _"When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do, nothing you confess could make me love you less, I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you."_

"_Mommy, mommy! Get up!" _TJ kissed my cheek. _"Come on."_

I sat straight up. _"TJ! Is this really you? When did you get home? How long were you gone? You know I prayed for you every night that you were gone?"_

"_Mommy I didn't go anywhere I've been here all along, what are you talking about? Is you okay? You been sleeping a long time Tank told me not to bother you that you need your rest?"_

"_Tank? Don't you mean daddy as in Sam?"_

"_No mommy you didn't marry no Sam he married Sarah you married see it's on the cover of people magazine. You married….."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

**Alex J's POV**

What the hell is going on between the sheets in my home? *kick, kick, kick* Why is mommy screaming? What happened?

Cinny: AJE let me explain it appears to me that your mommy had a nightmare she was married to….

"_Tank! And I was married to Sarah! That is a horror film! Oh no I got that one that I want in you, Alex J, and TJ there is no one other for me come on lay your head on my pillow so I can tell you about my dream on how I rescued TJ."_

**A/N: TJ is in Maryland. How long will he be there before someone spots him? We'll see until then iamJLS. Off to play video games! I'll call you soon Mary.**


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: So back at it another week 9 days and counting before I leave for Missouri I can't wait! Hope you all had a good weekend I did crazy how the week flies by look tomorrow is Tuesday then it's back you know the days of the week. Let's go!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"I can never get tired of this part TJ is picking them up and putting them down look at me go in Sam who knew? Let me rewind that again. Good Sam! Go Mercedes! Go TJ! Wait Stevie went in too?! Morning baby am I too loud want me to turn down the TV."

"No it's fine." I reached over to the night stand to retrieve my phone to get the time. "It's ten o 'clock shouldn't you be at work?"

"No, I shouldn't be I know I didn't discuss this with you but I took a leave of absence football will always be there but this is where I need to be with you I'll return one day but that isn't priority getting TJ home is. I got an update too he is in Maryland. That's right Maryland….that is over two thousand miles away you would think after we found those house listings that he wouldn't go there Tank isn't too damn bright. Puck updated me with the minutes from the meeting Deja wrote them down on this tiny strip of paper."

"That can't be the meeting lasted for a good 3 hours and she was able to get all that was said on torn piece of paper? What does it say? Baby why is you writing down the 1 through 26 A-Z?"

"Deja wrote the message in code! She had that much time on her hands, 20, 1, 14, 11, 7, 15, 20, 20, 15, 4, 9, 5. Where are you going? You are not going to stay here to help me figure out this message?"

"Sam baby as much as I would love to your baby girl is hungry feels like she's pulling on the umbilical cord and you know that message probably says, "Tank Got To Die", want me to bring you something or you going to come down."

"I'll be down after I figure out this message."

"Okay." I put my robe on and slippers and headed to the kitchen as I got closer I heard music. "Morning JJ, what is that you are playing?"

"Good Morning Cedes this is a song that J3 and I wrote called Tank Gotta Go actually titled Tank Gotta Die we just changed it for release."

"Release, what? When did you all have time to record a song? Have I been up in the bedroom that long?"

"Umm no not really we're going to record this song later on today take a listen of it and tell me what you think about the song?" JJ turned up the volume bobbing his head to the music. "Listen here goes my favorite verse."

J3 spit first followed by JJ then there was a cameo verse. "Is that PawPaw?"

"Yes, he was with us when we recorded and he said y'all boys don't know anything about rap and he did that, _dynamite too sharp I'm too hard broke it all down for you I'm PawPaw the old geriatric I'll put you in a casket six feet under that is where you belong cause if you live to see another day you'll cause some more harm I beat your ass once I beat your ass twice if I get another chance I beat you until it's the end of your life you don't deserve the fame your name is trash step to me I'll all my sticks in your ass!_ How you like it?"

"It's nice it really is. Is that the whole song?" I opened the cupboard door and stood there. "Okay, Alex J what do you want baby girl."

Alex J: Bacon, eggs, pancakes, French toast, hash browns, and down it all with some orange juice that should hold me over until lunch.

"Hell yeah we even are even thinking about doing a music video if Santana got the prayers, Denise got the TJ shirts, we got the music. Enough of me what did you and Sam do yesterday."

"Sam and I watched home videos felt good to go back and watch what our lives were before this wish I could hit rewind on my life right now and go back to that day or back to the week I kept TJ home when Tank found out it was his school so I could plead my case more to Sam about home schooling we wouldn't be going through this, it still haunts me from time to time."

"What still haunts you?"

"The last day I took TJ to school I can't shake that question he asked, mommy am I coming home I told him yes, why did he ask that question JJ? I just want to know I just want to know. Did Sam tell you about my dream?"

"You mean nightmare the one you had that you were married to Tank…."

"What is this I hear about you being married to Tank the devil is a lie." "Sit down I'll fix you some breakfast got to keep your energy up for my grandbaby, morning JJ where is Stacey?"

"She is still asleep morning mom."

"Mom I just had a dream TJ was in it he we was asking where daddy was and he told me I was married to Tank. I know I woke up screaming then Sam told me about his dream where he went to rescue TJ and how TJ was excited to be back home and how I wouldn't let TJ out of my sight that he told me, "mommy I don't need you to help me in the bathroom daddy taught me how to aim", yeah."

"That is something TJ would say, here you go baby my specialty, TJ's favorite bacon, eggs, pancakes, French toast, hash browns, and down it all with some orange juice Alex J is happy over that get to eating Mercedes and feed my grandbaby when I pulled up I saw that Sam car is still out there. He is not going into work today. Where is he?"

"No he took a leave of absence until TJ comes home he's upstairs decoding a message from the meeting." I sighed pushing the food around my plate.

"Any update on TJ's whereabouts now? Your father told me about a watch that Alex J purchased him something along the lines of a GPS and sends out a sound if he's in danger. It kept me up because if that watch does that why didn't you Sam or anyone in his watch get a call?"

"Mom the watch has a defect which sucks because but we have GPS as long as he keeps that watch on him we good." Mom took a sip of her coffee. "Mom what are you thinking about?"

"Why this company is selling faulty watches? If that part of it didn't work something else is going to stop working like the GPS I'm just saying be thankful y'all tracked him there my mind is telling me is going to go. What are you guys going to do from there?"

"TANK GOT TO DIE!" Sam shouted causing all of us to jump. "Baby you were right that was the message and tomorrow marks a month since TJ's been gone, a month. A month?! TANK GOT TO DIE!" He picked up stabbing the watermelon. "He got to die! He…will die. Puck!"

**TJ's POV**

Today marks a month since I've been kidnapped and I'm ready for this whole thing to be over they have to take precautions to not get recognized and every place we go where there is a lot of people they have excuses. Someone snapped a photo Tank and them didn't spot them but I did pray they upload it to twitter or IG so I my photo can get passed around today they took me to the park seems a little crowded being a school day."

"Damn seems a little bit crowded being a school day and all of that might have the day off alright now we're at the park now I want you to make some friends but if any of these snot nose kids ask you, what is your name you better say Jackson if not I'm going to beat your ass right here and I dare someone to stop me. You got it; now get your ass away from me." I turned around and he shouted my name getting the attention of everyone in the park. "JACKSON! Okay just wanted to make sure you heard me! Your name is Jackson!"

"Damn the doofus must want everyone in this damn park to know your name." With my head down I kept walking until I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Hey come back here." I stopped looked and kept walking. "Wait for me." I stopped so he could catch up he extended his hand. "I'm Billy and this is my brother Joe. You are new around here? Aren't you?"

"What kind of question is that Joe? You know he is new you never seen him before." Joe walked around me looking me up and down. "You look like that boy that was taken from his school in California are you him?" I wanted to say yes so bad but I didn't I felt Tanks presence behind me. "Hi."

"Hi and to answer your question no, he isn't him you know everyone got a twin his name is Jackson I know you heard me shout it look Jackson I don't you playing with these two boys they are a bad influence. Y'all run along actually TJ I-I mean Jackson let's go, you come on." The remainder of the week was okay they didn't take me out much but I got a surprise on Sunday when Tank told me. "You are going to school got you all set up here is the thing and you know this I should even have to tell you."

"Don't tell no one who I really am." I took a bite of my food spitting it on the plate. "Yuck! Who made this nasty chicken! I'm not going to eat this can I get some real food."

"TJ it's not chicken! It's salmon cake you might hurt someone feelings saying that. Eat your food." I knocked my plate on the floor. "Why did you do that? That is perfectly good food get your ass upstairs."

"Good! I don't have to eat that nasty slop you call chicken." I mumbled once I upstairs I closed and locked my door. "Don't tell anyone who I really am easier said than done. Dear God please send mommy a dream for me to tell her I'm okay. Amen."

_**First day of school...**_

"Jackson over here you can eat your lunch with us that is the kid I told you about the one I met on the playground over the weekend. Jackson this is Benny where are you from you talk different."

"I'm from California." I covered my mouth. "Sorry I just belched excuse me." They picked up their SpongeBob lunch boxes whispering to each other it had to be about me I opened my SpongeBob lunchbox to see what I had. "A nasty kabob lunchable I asked for a sandwich. What are you guys whispering about? That is a gateway."

"A what only gateway I know is a computer we were whispering about you, after you left the park I went home and looked at this photo that I printed off." He handed me the picture. "And I swear that this boy is you that would make you the son of Mercedes Jones do you know that they held this big vigil for her son all of his family spoke even his cousins Logan called him his brother, Gabby his boo, Ian said he will always be in his coloring book, JT said he'd always remember the park where he taught you about it then his mother took the mic from him."

"Did TJ's mommy and daddy say anything?"

"No, to distraught my mom was bawling her eyes out then she tightly squeezed me when the news reporter said hug on your kids. Did your mommy do that to you Benny?"

"Yeah, she did. Are you sure you aren't him? Y'all look alike too much so for it to not be you."

I sighed. "Okay I'll tell you guys the truth. I am…" The end of the school day arrive waiting for me outside was Tank. "Hi."

"Hey my son!" He pulled me in hug. "How was your first day at your new school? Did you like it?"

"Bye TJ!"

"Didn't I tell you not to tell no kid your real damn name! Do you want to get your old man locked up huh? You just want to see me suffer? Haven't I suffered enough?! First Mercedes didn't tell me she was pregnant because she drugged me then throughout the damn pregnancy didn't want me to shit for her saying she can do it on her own, didn't want me to drive her to the hospital told me to stay away from the delivery floor and then she does the most disrespectful shit and not put my name on the birth certificate and name you after me. I'm suffered and I'll be damn if I suffer because of your ungrateful ass, I'm not going to hit you because I got these folk looking at me but when you get home your ass is mine and tell someone else your got damn name I'm just gonna beat you like you never been beat before think I marked you last time put the damn seatbelt on. Who are the fuck are you looking at?"

**A/N: Basketball returns tomorrow! Can't wait! Until y'all see me drop my next chapter iamJLS**


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: I was having issues with my computer thought I wasn't going to get this chapter out but here it is seems it was a video that I was watching *not that* and it went crazy but here you go. Did I clown? The answer is no I'm serious anyway I'm off to troll FA in my fantasy leagues!**

**Happy Reading. (:**

**Tank's POV**

"Get upstairs! I don't want to see you for the rest of the damn day and night! Go!" I pushed him away from me he tripped up the steps. "Don't start that whinny ass crying and shit all I did was push you shit soft ass you just fell down get up! Stomp up another damn step! Sarah! Sarah! Come down here we need talk."

"I'll be down in a minute this movie just got good."

"Fuck that movie!" I ran up the steps as fast as I could once in the room I smacked the remote out her hand. "When I tell your ass to come down here that is what the hell I mean you don't tell me "I'll be down in a minute", you bitch." Yanking her out the chair I held her with one hand smacked her with the other. "You got me!"

"Tank stop you are hurting me! Let me go!" She broke away escaping to the bathroom. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HIT ME! How could you?"

"How could I not?! Shit! I'm not some kid you playing with I'm a grown ass man! I demand fucking respect you don't have me waiting damn! You done pissed me off! I'm going back downstairs. Damn can't even touch them I tap them they run off and cry. I should be the one crying! Damn!" I kicked the chair sitting down. "I can't believe this."

"You want a sub I went to Subway, eat fresh. Believe what?" He took a bite of his sandwich. "Are you going to just sit there and watch me eat?"

"Nah, I don't think my stomach can handle you making love to a foot long." He filliped me off. "Smart ass look you know today was TJ's first day of school I told his ass before he left don't tell no one who he really was now when I went to go pick his ass up one of the kids in his class said, "bye TJ", I know he told those kids who he was and they are going to tell their parents that TJ is here and then my ass gonna end up in jail and all of the shit that I did is going to come out and all of my supporters that are in my corner aren't going to be in my corner. All that I worked for is gone I can't be captured, I can't get caught. I just can't."

"I told you it was dumb ass idea for you to send TJ to school it was bound to happen for someone to know that he isn't Jackson kids are smart nowadays now that kid is going to go home and tell their parents and their parents are going to contact the cops .Damn, so what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to…..I'll figure it out trust me on this."

**Sam's POV**

"What in the hell all I wanted to do was come down here to the kitchen and get me some breakfast not witness the horrible slicing of a watermelon." Stacey picked up the knife cutting her a piece tossing it in her mouth. "So good and yummy I see Sam decoded Deja's message. Denise drove her point home! I thought that the message would say "Deston", but it was what I thought. Thank you Mama Jones baby you had some breakfast."

"I'll eat later Sam just called for Puck we're going to have a meeting in his office about a few things if you don't mind mom can you make me a plate too."

She smacked him with dishtowel. "You are a grown man with a baby on the way you can fix your own plate now I fixed Mercedes plate, because she is my baby who is having a baby and she needs her strength now run along."

"Sam you called for me, what's up? Ooh breakfast Mama Jones I'll…."

"Puck don't even think about it follow us we have to discuss something along the lines of rescuing TJ as we all know he's in Maryland J3 close the door behind you this is what I'm thinking." Someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be everyone is in here but? The PI let him in alright as I was saying."

"Are you guys always having meetings? What is this one about? Tank gotta die part 2." He laughed. "Come on y'all know it's funny."

"Yeah it's funny but you got to know when to use it and no we aren't having a Tank gotta die meeting the only one that heads that up is Denise and she's busy right now with the designer for her shirts. This meeting is about doing something that you should be doing and that is rescuing his son and our nephew. TJ has been gone a damn month and all you have done since you arrived here is eat all the good food and give is minimal updates at the pace you are going TJ will probably rescue his damn self."

"I'm sorry for eating the food is good look we're doing what we can we're just tracking him to get an idea of the places he goes and things of that nature I already contacted Maryland police so they too know he's in the state they are going by his house so there is no need for you to concoct your own plan I have everything under control and now I'm about to go eat me some delicious breakfast will you all excuse me."

"Sam I don't know why in the hell you let this guy back he made some speech to Stacey about not giving up and what has he done but made a phone call, know that TJ's watch is somewhat defected and eat. Hell he eats more than me and I'm family."

"Sam, why are you looking up flights? You can't go out there." Stevie said. "You need to stay here with Mercedes let me go."

"No Steve you can't go what Denise would say to me if I tell her that Stevie is going on a trip without her."

"F-Foolishness then tosses one of her hatchets my way or yours. I swear she has did a total 180 since she found out that we're expecting triplets she's more insane than ever I don't know if it's the hormones for damn sure it ain't me."

"Of course it's not you!" J3 said. "You always here now Deja maybe but yeah…."

"No I'm not going out there Mercedes wouldn't let me go that's why I'm sending Puck out there I'm book his flight right now, what time you want to head out Puck."

"Let me look at this thing." He turned the monitor to face him. "I'm down with that book me the early flight out tomorrow that one right there so am I going alone."

"You want to go alone? It's up to you if you want to take someone with you."

"Hmmm…let J3 roll with me he can snatch TJ while I get my hands on Tank." We heard a loud thud Stevie was getting off the floor. "What in the hell?"

"Denise! What are you doing?"

"Baby I knocked you down you shouldn't have been standing close to the door. I'm sorry give me kiss. All better I was listening at the door when I heard Puck say something on the lines of Tank gotta die so I kicked down the door, great destruction will come upon HA TAH SHA HOVIAH Ebi Ah Shandoitiemyshoethebullsplaytonightitblewmeyabadadoo it was a confirmation that if y'all don't go and get TJ back I'll kill Tank. Is that what y'all planning?"

"No you'll see. Just you wait and see." I spun around in my chair. "You bought me some food thank you baby." She leaned down and kissed me she pointed to door. "Denise she kicked it in Stevie gonna get right on that did you talk to the PI?"

"Yes over breakfast he told us that he called the MPD to notify them that TJ is in the state to be on the lookout for him along with the descriptions of Sarah, Shane, and Tank is that your phone ringing."

"My phone is ringing." She pulled it out her pocket her jaw dropped. "Look better yet listen."

"_Mommy pick up the phone it's TJ. Mommy pick up it's me."_

"OH MY GOOD! TJ IS CALLING! MERCEDES PICK UP THE PHONE! NOW! MOM! DAD! EVERYONE TJ IS CALLING!" Everyone who was in the house at that time crowded my office all talking at once. "Hey! Hey everyone calm down so we can all take turns saying hi to TJ okay we don't know how long he can talk so I'm going to say hi first, hi TJ."

"Hi TJ."

"Hi boo I miss you."

"My mini gamer VP."

Arf Arf Arf [TJ you called! I miss you, Denise and I are ready to come out there to get Tank she gonna cut him and I'm going to bite him she hasn't signed off on it yet because she hasn't pet me but I'll get her in when she sleeps.]

"_Hi mommy, daddy, Conniehey, Uncle Stevie, Aunt Stacey, Gabby, granny, grandma, PawPaw, Logan, JT, Ian, Jazzy, everyone so many people to name I miss you all. I was afraid to call you because Tank said that if I called you that I'd get beat again but he and Shane left so the coast is clear! I want to come home!"_

"TJ which school you go to?"

"_I don't know I didn't care to get the name of the school my teacher is nice but I don't think I'm going to be there long one of the kids there knew it was me because they took me to the park and Tank said I couldn't play with them because they are bad and…"_

"_Who are you talking to TJ? Why you are up in the closet get from up out of there now I heard voices and you answering questions now who are you talking to? Answer me!"_

"_I'm not going to answer you because I'm not talking to anyone I'm just talking to myself. What happened to your face? Did Tank hit you? No don't hit me. Stop…."_

"TJ BOOOOOOO!" Gabby cried out. "STOP HITTING HIM! A-AUNT MERCEDES MAKE HER STOP SHE HURTING MY BOO! He is crying!"

Puck tapped me on my shoulder. "What? Okay I will."

"Oh no, no, no that was some disrespectful foolishness! How dare she lay her hands on my nephew Sam I know that you told TJ that you shouldn't lay your hands on a woman no matter how they act but she gonna get it she that day will come an gaaaawwwwd will give the confirmation of that! She hit him Stevie! She hit him. JJ put me down."

**Alex J's POV**

*kick* ZzzzzzZzzzz Huh? Say what?! Ain't nobody tell me nothing! TJ called?! How did my brother sound? He still sound the same.

Cinny: Yeah he sound the same and then Sarah showed up.

*rolls eyes* She better not had laid hands on my brother Cinny tell me she didn't hit him if she had oooh *kick kick*

Cinny: She did.

You *kick* you piece of *kick kick* I can't stand your *kick kick* you waste of nut someone should have turned the hose on your mommy and daddy before he busted up in your mommy. *kick* Where is my hatchet? Why mommy had to drink something now? I'm on a roll! Zzzzz….

"_Sam where is Puck and J3 going with PawPaw and J3?"_

"_I'll tell you later when the house is empty."_

"_Okay, Sam that oooo she hit my baby!"_

Mommy say that word that *kick* hit TJ and to answer your question daddy is sending Uncle Puck and J3 to go kick some zzzzzz…

**Puck's POV**

J3 and I made were to fly out for Maryland early the next morning but I made the change to leave after TJ's call everything from that point on was chaotic our flight was delayed but we made it. "PawPaw and Monica dropped us off at the airport six our flight was due to land at here a few hours ago and they lost our luggage."

"Hope they find it I got my good hats, shoe, sock combo let's rent this vehicle and be out to where Tank and company stay at." After an hour wait we got the car off we were. "Nice neighborhood I can say that, there go the house right there don't park on this block park down the street so we can walk up probably not expecting to see us the light is on so might be home. Are you going to ring the doorbell or do you want it to be me?" J3 pulled out a penny. "I'll flip you for it I call heads." He tossed the penny in the air as it flipped about landing on his shoe. "Why didn't you say tails?"

"Last time we had a coin flip it ended in a fight no I'll ring the doorbell and you go to the backdoor just in case they try to escape. Hit me with a text once you are there and I'll promise to answer you back. A'ight sent. I'm knocking now." I raised my hand before I could hit the door this lady called out to me.

"Excuse me young man, who are you and why are you knocking on their door?"

"Damn nosy ass neighbors." I mumbled. "I'm just a friend of here to visit our friends they moved her not too long ago."

"Oh well you just missed them because they just left no more than 20 minutes ago. I asked where they were going and didn't say that had this cute little boy with them looks like the boy that is missing out in San Diego his name is TJ precious little thing I took a photo of him do you want to see it?" I nodded my head. "Okay, why are you crying? They must be some really good friends here is the photo and I saw something on the ground so I went over to pick it up and it was a….."

**A/N: 1 week until I'm Missouri bound! You'll know when the next chapter drops when it hits your email so I'm off to set my rosters basketball and football rosters. Until then iamJLS**


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: As you all know I do not clown I'm very serious. [laughs] I barely could type that with a straight face but in this chapter I didn't clown while talking on the phone a few nights ago Denise dropped this word of wisdom on me pertaining to my foolishness, "I learned a long time ago don't drink no water don't eat no food just read. Drinking water you either spit it or choke". Denise learned the hard away and recently she'd joined Monica in the laughter upper room. Also Happy Halloween!  
**

**Alex J's POV**

Cinny: Why isn't that thing happens that usually happens Alex J wake up something has gone horribly wrong usually wake up.

Huh Cinny what's wrong? *kick*

Cinny: Aunt Santana hasn't prayed! She always drops one day when something goes wrong.

*kick* Maybe she ran out of oil. *kick, kick, kick* Come on Cinny that was funny alright I'll pray put your paws together. *kick kick* Sarah you are going to hell pack your zzzzzzz

**JJ's POV**

"Shhhhh….calm down Gabby calm down let go of Aunt Mercedes." Deja picked up Gabby. "I'm going to take Gabby home with me if my mom asks tell her that I went home and Preston is coming by. Okay JJ."

"Yeah, I'll tell her and do me a favor hide the hatchet she has by her side of the bed if she kicked down a door on Stevie in her condition I'd hate to see what she's going to do when he returns home."

"Now you want me to hide her hatchets after all the damage she has done I'll do it come on Gabby. I'll let you dress Bailey to cheer you up."

"Is it just me or are you surprised that Santana didn't bless us with a prayer hearing that."

I opened my mouth to say something and then it happened. "No tengo mis partidos, pero lo que tengo es la oración de Jesús Sé que suponga para mantenerme cerca de la cruz, pero esta vez me doy la confirmación de alejarse de la cruz para que yo pueda dar una palmada que ho tonta que ella está pidiendo un latido abajo de todas las bajadas de ritmo que ella quiere pelear elegir a alguien de mi tamaño me encajo los requisitos gran destrucción será encontrado.. [Translation: I don't have my matches but what I got is prayer Jesus I know you suppose to keep me near the cross but this time give me the confirmation to move away from the cross so I can slap that ho silly she is asking for a beat down of all beat downs she want to fight pick somebody my size I fit the requirements great destruction will come across…..] Someone cut off Santana and they began to pray.

"Dear heavenly father please give me the knowledge to kill Sarah and make so they never find the body. And while you're it at clear out a special place in hell for her just a cross from Tank's disgusting face. These things I ask in your mighty name Jesus. Amen and amen again."

"Spoke too soon I know I shouldn't laugh the situation is serious but this is too damn funny Santana wasn't finished praying I know "won't he do it" in Spanish now I was waiting to hear it Denise cut her off praying who is that? Puck! I've heard it all now."

"And Jesus least we not forget that big slop called Shane that lived with us but his only intention was to get next to my sis but I nipped it in the bud when I tossed his ass out to the driveway and…."He stopped seeing all eyes were on him. "What? Oh Denise can bust out in a prayer Santana can pray but I can't pray Santana isn't the only one who can get some oil hey I'm off to pack."

"I'm right behind you gotta get up there before PawPaw starts praying once he starts he doesn't know when to stop."

"Dang Stevie what in the hell happened to your head got that huge bump back there." Stevie popped his hand. "You don't want me to touch it fine. How did he get it? Hello are you going to answer my question."

"Give me some time! Can't you see I'm injured thanks JJ, ow it's cold I can't believe that Denise kicked down the door in her condition! I'm going to lie down in the game room that's too much to handle on top of Sarah beating TJ."

"What is he talking about Sarah beating TJ? How does he know that Sarah beat TJ?"

I sucked my teeth. "Where were you when Sam shouted out that TJ had called?" He belched loudly, patting his stomach. "Of course you didn't hear him too busy stuffing your face TJ called Mercedes phone everyone crowded in there to talk to him but our call with him didn't last long because Sarah popped out of nowhere hitting TJ ending the call in the process everyone is upset especially Santana she was so stunned it delayed her epic prayers."

"JJ when PawPaw and Monica come out of the office tell them we're waiting outside I would tell them myself but PawPaw is praying and you know how that goes at my 5th birthday party PawPaw prayed so long the candles on my cake melted I didn't get a wish."

I fell out laughing. "I remember that and your cake caught on fire that was one of the best parties ever we've since learned. Safe travels cuz text me when you land."

"Travel, where are they going?" I took a sip of my water. "They aren't going where I think they are going I have this under control the Maryland police will go to the house and get TJ its simple call them back here it's going to interfere with the investigation."

"No, I won't call them back they _aren't_ going where you think they are so calm down. I'm going to check on my sister. You can finish off that plate."

**Pucks POV**

"Puck the house is empty I went all up and through there, they gone that's TJ's watch. Do you mind?" She handed him the watch. "It still works."

"Did you just say TJ? Oh my gosh! That was TJ?! He was right here and I didn't do anything to help save him! I am so, so sorry. How could I not and I was going to…."

I heard the sirens in the distance I walked away leaving J3 with the neighbor my phone buzzing in my hand I didn't answer. "Puck why did you leave me back there with that quack job? She back there telling me about her pipes and stuff the only way I broke from her was to send Alex J a text message to call me and get this she did she laughed at me but it worked. You know your phone is ringing right?"

"Yeah it's Sam I'll talk to him once we get to the room how do I tell him again that I was this close to getting TJ first time I was drunk but I was sober enough to think I attribute that to Santana prayer CD _She Got that Oil_ the Spanish version English wasn't cutting it. Do you think that they moved because TJ called us?"

"Probably but TJ did say that enrolled him in school one of the kids recognized him the kid tell his or her parents and off they went if only we were here 20 minutes earlier we could have had TJ then back to the coast. Are you about ready to head to the hotel I'm sleepy bro."

"No look around you the police are here multiple news crew they know TJ was here I didn't think that detective would do much proved me wrong thought his ass was bluffing let's watch."

"Breaking news at 10 missing child here in our city but is on the run with his kidnappers. Right here in the neighborhood of Loch Raven in this house behind lived the little boy from California who has been missing for a month and he was right under our noses we talk to the neighbors to get their thoughts about this. Excuse me ma'am did you know that TJ, Mercedes Jones son lived in that house?"

"No, I did not know I found out a few hours ago I was going to break my lease because they had to work on the pipes glad I didn't because I would have never met his two uncles be being nosy I picked up TJ's watch and the police came by and searched they didn't find anything because it was all gone I know because I looked around their property."

"What does that have to do with anything? Pipes ma'am? Next question, did you see Tank, Sarah or Shane? Did you talk to any of them?"

"I did talk to Sarah I didn't know at the time it was her because she didn't introduce herself as Sarah it was another name it escapes me at the moment. I feel so bad because had I known I would have called the police to help him out I saw them when they left and it was the big guy Shane changed the license plate to another one not a Maryland one I have bad eyes I didn't catch the new number."

"Well if you have bad eyes how did you know they changed the plate?"

"I know what I know because like I said I walked around the property I came upon it I picked it up put it in my house they thought this thing out you'll never catch them."

J3 tapped me holding out his phone. "Hello Sam no we were 20 minutes let we missed them the neighbor gave us…Mercedes!"

**Tank POV **

After TJ let the cat out of the bag at school then contacting his non-relatives we had to leave because I knew that they were going to send someone after me. "Sarah I just want to say that I'm sorry for hitting you." I kissed her cheek. "I'll never do it again as long when I tell you to bring your ass that's what I mean just wanted to let you know that. Anyway did you see what I see when we left?"

"No, here Tank have a piece of this."

"Sarah why are you giving that man 3 inches of a six inch give the man all six inches hell I gave you _all_ of mine and you liked it. Who got jokes now? Excuse me while eat my foot long. " Tank smacked Shane causing him to drop his sandwich. "Hey! What did my foot long do to you? I was going to eat that."

"That foot long didn't do anything to me it's you and that sandwich is giving me visuals of you and Sarah of which I don't want to have no wonder you stopped tasting like chicken and started tasting like scrapple but look Puck is out here he and Mercedes cousin are here and we have this baby to blame this. Why did you call home TJ? You don't like being with us?"

"No I don't I hate being with you the reason that I called home was to hear my mommy and daddy voice but I got more than that I heard everyone voice that loves me from my favorite uncle down to my least favorite ex-boo and dog that's all. Is it wrong for me to call the people that I love?"

"Hell yeah! Because they don't love you! I do! I wouldn't be going through this shit now if I didn't care. There you go again tossing that blanket over your head to cry. Grow the fuck up. I'm taking over driving he's crying like I inconvenienced him. Sarah shut his ass up."

**A/N: Don't forget to FALL BACK tomorrow we get that one extra hour of sleep you know when the next chapter drop when it hits your email until then iamJLS  
**


	83. A TechieByNature Special

**A/N: Here is the deal yours truly is going away to St. Louis for Holy Convocation and I probably won't be updating as much because I'm leaving tomorrow so like I did with **_**Abused**_** I did throwback chapters I'll try to do that but I've been sitting on this idea for the longest time Alex J although a fetus twisted my arm to do this so here it is. Enjoy! **

***kick* It's all yours if you read right now I'll give you the Alex J special all through zzz *kick* Happy Reading (: Jenny did not clown!  
**

**Alex J's POV**

Cinny no, no, tell Deja she can kiss my *kick* I don't know why she going after my man. What? Oh hey y'all I'm Alexandra J the baby girl of Sam and Mercedes no I'm still not born yet just baking in my little apartment causing havoc for those in the outside world I've been laying pretty low for the most part. Now I'm a main character that has been reduced to a recurring role like my mommy was in season 4 of _Glee_ now I pop up here and there in chapters depending on if I'm booked or not a techtus [fetus and techie] of my caliber is in high demand so I get my people to take care of my appearances. What Cinny? I have. Anyway you tuned in for a special read this chapter because it's all about me. *kick kick* you are going to spend the day with me getting to know me better. I know you're wondering, what does a fetus like me be doing all day you'll find out after I *yawns and kick* get my sleep in its pretty late way past my bed time I was on twitter in argument you'll see that later night.

**A few minutes later…**

"_Mercedes baby I reached out to snuggle you and you weren't there then I heard movement here in the kitchen. What are you eating it looks interesting?"_

"_Your baby has a craving."_

"_No actually I'm good. What does Alex J have a craving for?"_

"_Pickles, whipped cream, pepperoni, bacon, ketchup, and mustard. So tasty you want a bite?_

_You don't know what you are missing Alex J is going getting all of this."_

"_No I'm good she's sure to enjoy it aren't you Alex J.?_

Why am I shaking? Daddy! Get your hands off of me? What in the hell is mommy eating? This is nasty I didn't ask for this? Cinny what did mommy say she was eating?

Cinny: Whipped cream, pickles, pepperoni, bacon, ketchup, and mustard.

What?! *tugs on umbilical cord* Mommy back away from the island that is just nasty! Why do I have to suffer tasting that? I can't get to sleep now.

"_Alex J I know you just love that. Aren't you? I wonder if we got some of that fried chicken left to add to this."_

Fried Chicken! Mommy why do you have to the chicken like that! It already suffered once when it tasted like Sarah please I beg you please don't….

Cinny: She did it huh? She ate the chicken.

*kick kick* _"Oooh you are active that woke you up Alex J I know you love that." _*drinks pepto bismol* _  
"Sam you don't have to watch me eat this it's only going to make you sick that you are doing what I knew you would do."_

"_Yeah down a whole bottle of pepto bismol."_

"_Whatever this is good, right Alex J?"_

*folds arms* Ask me that again! Parents just don't understand mommy stop eating and go to bed you won't be the only one with a tummy ache you got me to think about I sipped some pepto pray that works.

_Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder…..*_laughs* what is he still doing up? Hi Gab, what are you still doing up?"

Gab: Mommy is up eating some chocolate talking to Lord Tubbington he ate her chocolate she's trying to reason with him so I called you. Do you want to hear? I can put my phone to the wall.

No baby I'm good I believe you he visited one day and he ate some of Conniehey food they had a huge cat dog blowout Conniehey called him a "hungry, hungry pussy", then Lord T told Conniehey that, "if he couldn't sell it he should sit on it so don't lick the pussy".

Gab: I heard about it Lord T meowed about it all night to his girlfriend she told him and I quote, "you don't' like this pussy anymore". What are you still doing up?

What a visual? Mommy is eating too something nasty she put together I'm glad you call me this is my very special chapter you can tell all of my fans about our relationship. How we came to be?

Gab: Well you found out about me when my mommy told your mommy that she was pregnant then the UPS guy showed up with a few items for me to set up my home there you have it you been my A1 since my day 1 I also called because did you hear the news about Aunt Denise and zzzzzz

That's right! You only have eyes for the likes of me. *kick kick kick* Gab! Baby! Gabriel I can't believe he just went to sl zzzzzzz…

**_Morning…._**

I fell asleep on my boo! I'll call him back later to apologize *kicks and yawns* Grab my phone see if I got any messages Gab, Gab, Gab, Gab, the gatewayers they want to FaceTime later, my credit card people, T-Mobile telling me bill is due I'll have Cinny pay it later, and Deja *deletes her message* Morning Cinny did I miss breakfast?

Cinny: Good Morning no you haven't your grandmother is here to fix it.

Which one my stress in a dress or grandma Mary?

Cinny: Stress in a dress but your parents are still in bed they are talking about you.

*smiles* Awwww my mommy and daddy talk about me all of the time this is one of my early morning rituals let's listen in shall we.

"_Do you think she's going to look like me or you?"_

"_I prefer that she looks like you with a pinch of me she's already like you to begin with she loves to shop she's been approved for a black card. I can't even get an approval sent in the mail! I don't know what you or I did that night she was conceived but we were on it."_

"_Yes, I was on it alright."_

*kicks* You have a fetus present! Get a room. Wait we are in the room go on but no hanky pankey I don't think I can handle stick man right now.

Cinny: I can you need to let up off your machine so your mommy and daddy can both go for rides.

I just got my stuff dried from the last time they that their fun! Remember this laptop floated away and you had to paddle back on it not to mention my phone!

"_Baby let me stick the head in."_

Mommy just say no! Head stick-ins has led to numerous babies being conceived you won't have that problem because you took the whole thing and I'm occupying Mercedes Evans Street but no! That dot in the middle is always looking at me and spits out that white stuff last time it got me in the eye just a direct shot it burned!

Cinny: Alex J that is spunk! You know that's how you started out remember you sang the circle of life remixing the lyrics from the day you flew out of the left nut. You are right it did burn my fur came off.

Yup! Daddy's spunk is volatile!

"_Breakfast is here! Is my grandbaby up? I'll find out. Morning Alex J your favorite grandmother is here. Are you behaving for your mother? You know the drill. Let's see if she cooperates. Come on Alex J kick. Kick for your granny._

*puts in earplugs opens twitter* Blaine Gabbert is a TT what for oh my gosh unbelievable! Now I have to rethink my fantasy team on Draft Kings and ESPN. Did you tap me Cinny? She still here! *removes earplugs whispering* Why?

"_She was active not too long ago mom Alex J will be active later she'll kick for you then. Love you. This isn't funny your daughter is being bad right now you need to talk to her. I'll talk to her if you won't Alexandra Jennifer Evans I know you hear me why are you being mean to your grandma."_

*mimics* Why are you being mean to your grandma? *laughs and kicks* I was sleep.

"_Disrespectful you and I are going to have a long discussion when you are born you and that pet of yours I know she's delivering you messages. Sam what kind of sperm do you have? You put a baby inside of me that has all the technology we do and she has a pet!"_

"_I'll call it rare! Break me of a piece of bacon and you break me off a piece of that too when you are ready."_

Didn't we just go through this! Hey y'all I'm going to get my nap in I'm not much of a morning person I just woke up to talk to y'all see you at lunch.

**_Afternoon…4 hours later_**

"_'Awvea ultxari ohengeyä, Nawma Sa'nok lrrtok siveiyi."_

*rolls eyes* this is not how I wanted to be woke up daddy you and that damn _Avatar _movie! You think mommy loves having those headphones on her stomach here you go interrupting my beauty sleep. Afternoon y'all isn't daddy just rude! Anyway I'm up now my afternoons are better than my mornings how you folk hit up Facebook we hit up BabySpace getting the dirt from our families Aunt Denise is a TT the gatewayers are online let's check in with them see if they want to video chat.

Gatewayers: Afternoon Alex J how as your nap.

My nap was good I would have still been asleep but daddy woke me up since he took a leave of absence I've been subject to random _Avatar_ wake up calls. How was y'all nap?

Gatewayers: It was just okay mommy feels some kind of way because her hatchets have gone missing. She kicked down the door.

WHAT IN THE HELL?! How she kick down the door with you 3 on board was it a running jump hi-kick or did she stand back and kick the door? Was anyone injured?

Gatewayers: Daddy.

*gasps* is he okay?! Why is she going around kicking doors down?

Gatewayers: She was listening at the door when your daddy, my daddy and all the guys were talking about getting TJ back she thought they said something on the lines of kill Tank but she was wrong. Daddy got this big ass knot on the back of his head JT uploaded a photo of him on the couch with little birds flying on hatchets around his head with the caption "that's not Tank mommy killed the wrong guy" crying laughing emoji she made him take it down.

*kicks* Wow! Auntie needs to calm down she's doing too much. Where are you guys at now?

Gatewayers: Work mommy is on lunch break with Aunt Sarah they're sharing stories about their student, I found this to be dumb funny Aunt Sarah asked one of her students to spell the name of the company, and she spelled F-U-C-K not to mention when a student asked her a question she couldn't answer it because she's a substitute only when the teacher returns then the questions can be answered.

Huh? *kick* so what is that good for?

Gateawyers: *sings* absolutely nothing say it again. Hey don't kick me. *kick, kick, kick, kick* you kicking me! Get out my sac! You is cramping my style you move over to the left! *kick*

Guys! Hello! They don't hear me I'll end this call. I'm thankful I'm an only can't be sharing all my room it's getting tight as it already is. I had to disassemble my mood machine into a remote I haven't had to use it lately seeing as daddy is getting _happy_ might have to. *sings* what the hell is going on with the tweets in my phone? Deja is at it again. Look what she called me I'll read it. "I won't have one in my side either, or the little person constantly nagging me to get in my business", I know she not calling me a little person what else she say? When is Gab getting here? I need to respond to this, Gab? What about my man?

Deja: When he gonna get her?

*kick* All you need to know is that I come through the canal first.

Deja: So?

Mary: Gab might like older women.

So? That's all you need to know and I will be an older woman. *kick* my mommy is a cougar I'm a kitten!

Deja: Mmhmm older women like me.

You were around the block a few times. I'm pure *kick kick*

Deja: How?

*shakes head* so that wasn't you on the stick? That's what I thought got nothing to say just like zzzzzzz what did I miss?

So this was a glimpse of my life inside the womb! It's pretty entertaining, huh? *kick* Can't wait to meet you all when I come out shouldn't be too long I have to go now one of my buddies on BabySpace is being born soon going to chat it up with her I'll _kick_ it with you later *kick* Next time we meet we shall talk about the night I was conceived!

**A/N: You're welcome Alex J., until then iamJLS**


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: I'm doing something a little different right now Denise and Mary are actually in front of me they don't know that I'm about to drop this chapter right now I'm waiting for them to get their notifications. This shall be interesting! **

**Kick back and read! (**

**POV inside Sam's nuts**

Slow day inside the factory we haven't had any action in weeks up why we got to suffer we handle the lower half the brain does everything else. Shorty over there doing jump and jacks, she is doing weights, that sperm right there is doing chin-ups, me I'm working on my stroke to increase my swim time which brings me to number 300 million who sits right here on her computer doing absolutely nothing. Hey you! I wouldn't be messing with that electronic device that won't do you any good _if_ you make it to there, why did I say "if" you _aren't_ going to make it there.

Sperm Alex J: Like the little engine that could I'm the little sperm that could.

In your dreams I bet you think that when he's jerking it's the real deal.

Sperm Alex J: If I don't hear a moan or a "do it Sam" I'm not moving saves me a lot of heartache unlike those other fools.

"_Shit I'm about to bust…."_

Sperm: He's bussing this is it! Swim, swim, swim, quit shoving I'm we all get an equal chance.

"_I'm cumming yeah all over my chest and stomach."_

Sperm: Chest and stomach! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! This is not CLASSIFIED MISSION 9MONTHS MERCEDES EGG THIS IS A FALSE ALAR- - -

Sperm Alex J: There goes your leader without the trophy going to be wiped off Sam's chest and wash down the drain like his other students of the lowly left-nut community. Jerk off! Back to the matter at hand if June isn't good, April and May are fine the distance to travel is times pi equals not accounting for the occasional wrong turn I drew up this map to help me out. I know what you are thinking, how does a sperm that hasn't left her home of the hot left nut know where to go and she hasn't been on the inside yet or around the scene of zone, one word Google! Read up on a millions of me so I got me a rain coat, a diver outfit protect me against the elements, my smell radar, the closer I get to the egg it cracks on my EPS I'm set.

_**Later that night…**_

*clears throat* All sperm plus the laptop toting gadget having and 1 which makes it 300 million of us gather around the makeshift egg for those who don't know our leader Head Commander Seed who was thrust into premature battle of expulsion because Sam couldn't let go of his stick it felt to god a moment of silence for him. *2 seconds of silence* We should all remember him for his words that have never rang much truer lead with the head not with the tail. Now Head Command Seed acknowledges second in command.

*salutes* Sir why did we only have a two second moment of silence?

Two seconds because that's how long it too Sam to nut one tug that was it Mercedes is holding out on him on the account of he left the door unlocked TJ caught Mercedes in a compromising position on her knees giving…

Sperm Alex J: D-Daddy was g-getting' some head just g-getting some head.

He not your daddy! He my daddy I already got claims on that egg TJ wants a brother and a boy it shall be and it's me float to the left because your ass not gonna be right your phone just lit up too preoccupied let's go guys we have to show these newbies how it's done but first our cheer song on your tails sing and dance! "Let's get some pussy tonight, let us bust up in Mercedes tonight you're already lucky go ahead and squeeze that ducky let's aim for that egg alright. Off to the crash course then the real deal where only the strong survive! Follow meI got that special feeling that something good is going to happen for us I just feel lit. *rolls eyes*we're going to swim the tunnel of love you hear that song Sam is singing. Listen!

"_Mercedes I'll lick you up and down I won't even stop I'm gonna play with your body baby get you all hot I'm going to do all the things you want me to do 'cause tonight Mercedes I'm gonna get freaking with you by taking your underwear off with my teeth gently nibbling tastiest of all treats I want to hear you beg me to eat you. I'll eat you until there is little left, with the little left I'll eat you until there is none left. Hold on baby not so quick close your legs leave those on."_

"_Sam do you feel this! Give me your hand you feel this on your hand all this wetness is your fault you will not tease me by nibbling you'll just dive in and eat me."_

"_But….."_

"_EAT ME! Mmm….yes no no not too fast eat my pussy like it's the best fruit in the world."_

"_It is the best fruit who needs vitamin C when I got the best one of all you provide all of my needs MERCEDES I'll write it down there for a everlasting memory. I like writing your name down there in squiggly lines M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S oooh I love how your legs quiver around my head let me add my name to that clit make you quiver more Sam, Sam Say it when I spell like that."_

"_Sam….Sam…"_

We like our stuff knockin' I love it when my girl is jockin' the D-A double D-Y S-A-M you know him he us jumpin' and bumpin' pumpin movin' all around G the mix I make you take a step back….

Alex J Sperm: Oooh each time she says daddy name I feel his balls tighten he's going for the kill! I feel moisture! We're inside! I mean he's inside! Off to dress THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS THE ACUAL THING! Off to get dress! Get out my way head commander.

I cannot move this task is only for serious sperm only let us fertilize what should be TJ's little brother he's getting close  
I hear popping in my ears Sperm Alex J what are you put those down no you can't! SPERM ALEX J IS CUTTING MY TAIL! HELP I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP! Help me!

Alex J Sperm: You heard him help the man! I'm off I have a mission to accomplish he's there I feel it in my tail! He's about to…..

"_Blow! I'm about to blow oh shit you feel so good_ _you make me feel so ARGHHH SHIT HERE COMES THE BIG GODDDD! OOOH! SHIT I'M STILL CUMMING!"_

AND SO AM I CAN SEE AND I'M OUT OF HERE OUT OF MY WAY YOU IMPOSTERS! THAT EGG BELONGS TO ME! *pulls out bull horn* Mercedes egg is to the left around the corner and to the right and you'll be back where you started from suckers! Woaw! There she is you are so beautiful you're mine, mine, mine wiggle through right here and…YOU ARE THE CHAMPION AJE AND I WON'T STOP FIGHTING TIL' THE END!

**A/N: I've been up for 38 hours without sleep [Zini I know that's bad I'll be in bed soon] I woke up around 9 ish Wednesday morning and I'm still up CST its 11:28 I'm in Missouri while on my way here it rained around IL and MO and the clouds were doing strange things that I started seeing Alex J, Conniehey, TJ, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Denise, Tank and Sarah in the clouds! That I recorded it, it was crazy yet cool which gave me the idea for this chapter. Alex J it's all yours. *kick kick* Remember when I told y'all that I was going to share with you guys about the nigh that was it. Hope you **_**kicked**_** back and read party on down with Alex J beat we kickin' it just kickin' *KICK* Until next week we are Jenny and Alex J.**


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Yooo! I'm back and sheesh I said I'd update next week but I had to get my sleep in so enjoyed HC2K15 and the cream of the crop was meeting Denise and Mary in person wish I could go back and do that all over again Denise made cookies and Alex J got to munch on some she said she dropped crumbs and I had to clean them up. Anyway working out the kinks let's go! **

**Happy Reading (:**

**Tank's POV**

"Infomercial, infomercial, _Its Unique_ she come on out here?! Who knew?! Hey Sarah! Mercedes friend show come on out here did you know that? I didn't know that. Your eye looks better what did you do to it?"

"Just used makeup to cover it up, looks good?" She struck a pose batting her eyes. "Tank, how you like it."

"Bitch didn't you just hear me say it looks good damn, is you hard of hearing or something? Sit your ass down before I help your good eye the complete set. Can't see I'm trying to watch this show! Go get me something to drink I'm parched. Thank you! Bothering me about makeup damn need to watch where you walking!"

"_Welcome to Its Unique we're going to jump right into today's show last time I had this guest on we talked about many things her reemergence back into the music industry, her engagement, her pregnancy, and her son TJ even made an appearance too that's him right there in happier times but next to that happy photo of him are his parents Mercedes and Sam embraced, crying after they found out their son was kidnapped, welcome to the show Sam and Mercedes, will you share with the audience and everyone out there in fic land the day TJ was kidnapped. Here is some tissue."_

"Awwww fuck here come Mercedes with those waterworks I'm going to take a drink every time she dabs her eye."

"_Thank you. It was a Tuesday, TJ and I were the o-only ones home because Sam was away he was flying back in that day started off normal we were running late we dropped him off at school we as in my bodyguards Azimio and Ray who are sitting right there before Azimio took TJ take to his classroom I went over the rules with him of waiting for someone to inside the classroom to pick him up to be on the safe side I kissed him gave him a hug and into the school he went Azimio returned to the studio everything was going perfect until around 2 o'clock I called Sam to see if he had TJ but he declined my call I called right back he answered he told me to get Dame, Ray or Azimio to drive me to TJ's school because what he had to tell me he couldn't tell me over the phone I dropped everything at that moment I was going to drive myself if need be but Ray took the keys out of my hand driving me there we arrived at the school I'm praying nonstop was flanked by the media and some paparazzi soon after Sam comes out with Stevie gets in the truck and tells me my son is gone…I."_

"Boo hoo hoo this comical! Dammit now Sam is crying too look at his ugly ass thanks baby. Give me some sugar."

"_It's been 3 long grueling months."_

"Three months?! Shit time flies when you are having fun!"

"…_.of absence from work my heart isn't' in it 100% I worked just to have something to keep my mind off my son to keep me out of the house but that can only help for so much. I miss him so much Unique I don't remember what my life was like before TJ came in my life he made everything better, Mercedes was the whipped crème and TJ is the cherry on top listening to my wife recall that day I wish I could rearrange everything to just make it not happen. What makes it so much worst is that Mercedes t-t-told me TJ asked her a question of, "mommy am I coming home?" she answered it like any mother would and here we are 3 months later still waiting for our son to come home. It hurts."_

"You ain't never gonna get him! Not this time my son not you never gonna get him might want to go back to work it's gonna be a loooooong time before you see him again. I expect to keep TJ until he's college bound."

"Sam looks so damn sexy crying, wish I could hold him in my bosom tell him everything is going to be okay then ride him for dear life can't see how he fucked Mercedes and got that pregnant I knew it had to be hard I mean look at her. Tank! Get your hands off your dick stop beating our son is upstairs."

"_I know it does to have that void there and nothing can replace it you held a candlelight vigil that week it was very beautiful I attended the family spoke the community has never left your side Jenny and Kianna were there showing their support and continue to talk about this there isn't a day that goes by she doesn't keep TJ name out there. How does that make you feel?"_

"_That makes my wife and I feel that we aren't alone in this each and every day we go out someone stops us and say that we're praying for you, TJ is coming home hold your head high we are so grateful for the love and prayers they sustain us and that Tank will get what is coming to him I do believe that. His day is coming."_

"_I totally agree speaking of Tank and his stupid ass I had a run in with him last year where he mistaken me for you that he was demanding me to take him to my house and get TJ that bothered me that was my first time seeing Tank face to face thinking back on my situation and TJ's kidnapping I believe that he was going to do that, that day. Do you think the same?"_

"_Yes, and no I do believe that he wanted to know where we lived so he can follow through it at a later time but also to be the nuisance he was when we lived in LA once he found out where we lived he made it his life's work to agitate and annoy us when TJ and I were with a family that loved us. He never loved I upgraded him he didn't upgrade me this man….."_

"That's a lie! I loved you but you never love me back." I buttoned my pants smacking Sarah. "Sorry just that she looking mighty fine in that dress makes me want her back give her a good loving like she never had before sometimes I get flashbacks of our sex life. She'd put it on me you better not think about riding anyone else but me get some ice for that other eye got me missing the show!"

"I said what I said about Sam 5 minutes ago why you just now hitting me?"

"I was processing what you just said that is a delayed reaction which made missed the rest of Mercedes segment thank you very much. Make yourself useful go cook some food not that salmon that tasted like chicken."

"_Now thing is this wasn't Tank first relationship where he said that he was going to kidnap one of his children has tried to do this before with my next guest TJ's big brothers Parker and Preston their mother. She is too afraid to be shown in fear that Tank might lash out at her so that's why we aren't showing their faces tell us what you think about Tank?"_

"_I can't stand him because the same thing he did to Ms. Mercedes he did to my mom that I had to stab him in the back for us to get up out of there! I wasn't going to let that go down we left then he called us crying threatening my mom that he was going to take Parker so much so we moved and lived under a different name for some years he never found us out."_

"_Parker do you remember anything about Tank?"_

"_A little but I try to block that out of my mind all I want is for my little brother to come home safe we met a few weeks back and clicked instantly made plans to have a sleepover then go trick-or-treating but that never came to fruition. Why does he have to be so selfish self-centered? He needs to die! I miss my brother!"_

"I'm just the nicest person ever I don't get why they want me to die do you. TJ when you get your baby ass down here? You see your auntie saying I need to die now you don't believe that, they got this whole show for you talking about that day you came back home to be with your daddy. Your mommy was on their crying not too long ago I wonder who else they gonna pull out the bag. You can watch it with me but you can't cry because."

"Men don't cry."

"That's my son you are learning slowly but surely."

"_I second that emotion! If you feel like I do and feel like he's a jerk too y'all second that emotion!"_

"_Denise please sit down! It's not your segment yet up there singing showcasing your vocals but I do agree with Parker he got to die so that I can walk around my house and not worry about a door falling down on me."_

"_Baby that only happened one time…I told you I was sorry the bump on your head went down after I played you Opal Covey video."_

"_Okay we were going to get to the aunts and uncle a little bit later in the show but seeing as they are on the screen right now I want to welcome his aunts, Stacey, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Mary, Brittany and last but not least founder of Tank Gotta Die Inc., welcome TJ's Aunt Denise. Uncles, JJ, Stevie, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine, Uncle Puck was unable to be here along with J3."_

"I can't stand her she was the one that told me to clap while they praised break into a beating of me. I never saw anything like that before in my life! She is crazy."

"_Yes, I am the founder and owner of Tank Gotta Die Inc., we just sponsored our first trip to the mountains where we got to shop and fellowship with other ladies who can't stand him giving them the proper training to if they see him they can chop him down with their hatchets I also own a shirt line that and you are wearing one of the shirts as am I along with TJ uncles and aunties of which read of course "Tank Gotta Die", we have a new shirt which reads "Great Destruction hibabababa he gon' die that is a confirmation" as you see I'm wearing it we have sizes extra small to 4X on top of that Santana has a new prayer CD about to drop titled Powerful: On Her knees and everyone in the audience is getting a free copy of She Got hat Oil I think I speak for all of his aunts and uncles that he got to die there is no other way for him to go he too good for jail 6 feet under closer to the devil is where he belongs."_

"_Thank you Denise we'll come back to talk to the other aunts and uncles if they care to say anything. I have on my stage right now Private Investigator hired by the Evans family welcome. Sir the case on TJ's kidnapping have there been any updates on it."_

"_Thank you for having me yes we have last known location of TJ is somewhere around the DMV he was spotted Maryland attended school there for a short period but they moved all we have is TJ's watch that was left behind on the scene this is a GPS which help us pinpoint his location."_

"_If you knew that it was his location why didn't you make the call for them to go in and rescue TJ, Sam and Mercedes have suffered enough."_

"_I know you're wondering why once we got his location we didn't go directly out to rescue him we had to be sure 100% that it was TJ and by the time we did it was too late but rest assured we still have our eyes on him I can't say how, he has numerous aliases they're listed on your website we don't have a location of where they are now but we need everyone to keep their eyes and ears open we have an anonymous hotline number we can call with tips and information along with a website to upload photos. We want to bring TJ back home safe and sound and get those fools behind bars."_

"_So do. Is there a reward for information?"_

"_Yes, it is there is a 200k reward he's been gone for too long."_

"_Totally agree we have to take a break once back we'll continue this talk before go what happened to your forehead."_

"_Um…."_

**A few nights earlier…..**

**JJ's POV**

"Yeah Uncle Julius we saw the news report…"

"Sam! Mercedes! Where are they at? JJ get off the phone I need to talk to you right now. Tell that person you'll call them back."

"Unc hold on can't you see that I'm on the phone. What do the hell do you want?"

"This!" He shoved his tablet frozen on the screen were Puck and J3. "I told you not to send anyone out there to the east coast! You didn't think that I would see it on the news?! That's Puck and that's your cousin J3! Why the fuck you lie to me?"

"Yeah that's who I told you about I'm about to let his ass have it. I'll call you back. Oh now you want to run! Got all bark when I'm on the phone once I'm off you running like a punk ass bitch! Oh hell! Serves him right hi Artie."

"Hey, is that the private investigator that Sam hired his body is under a door thought you might want to know. How did the door get on him?"

I nodded my head. "That's him we got into a little of a spat and Denise she was sleepwalking dreaming kicked down the door then shouted her usual, "Tank got to die" afterwards she went into the kitchen grabbed her some watermelon sit on the couch doing Glee Battles he never knew what hit him. What's been going on with you rolled over anyone lately? Brrr..boom boom."

"No, I had to let that gig go people were getting on the bus singing, "I Will Survive", I couldn't drive for laughing. Let me stop, Sam and Mercedes home?"

**A/N: Working out the kinks so you know the drill off to feed my son! Until then iamJLS.**


	86. Thankful

**A/N: Say what! It's been a minute since I've dropped a chapter but this chapter is a flash into the feature been meaning to drop this on the actual day of Thanksgiving but a few plates and a bed I was out of it but here it is. Hope you enjoy this read and I'm thankful for all of you. Special outro A/N.**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Tuesday…**_

**TJ's POV**

"TJ what are you thankful for." My first grade teacher Ms. Deshazio asked me I sat down my pencil. "Come on you don't have to be shy to share it with your classmates everyone is thankful for something."

"I know I'm not shy and I am thankful just that I want my mommy and daddy to hear why I'm thankful for first. See last Thanksgiving I wasn't with my family I was kidnapped by my fake daddy and his fools so I didn't get the chance all of these kids had and I want mine to be extra special."

"Okay but I'll give you a pass just as long as once you return to school on Monday you share with us. Gabby what are you thankful for?"

"I plead a TJ, TJ is my boyfriend and I want to do the same we didn't have Thanksgiving last year like we wanted it was pretty somber so I want to hold my thankfulness until Monday as well. I'm thankful just…"

"Totally understand class Tabby will share what they are thankful for on Monday the rest of you will share. Malachi what are you thankful for."

"I'm thankful for my mommy and daddy, my dog, that daddy is helping mommy with Thanksgiving dinner because she said he wouldn't do it and if he did she'd open up for him and." Ms. Deshazio rubbed her forehead downing some pills. "What? I know daddy is thankful for that."

"Thank you Malachi for sharing you can be seated. Open up." She mouthed. "These kids are maturing the more I teach "open up" is going to take on a whole new meaning now. Okay class it's time for lunch please line up leave all of your arts and crafts here you can finish them after lunch."

_**Lunch…**_

"Can't believe you traded your oatmeal crème pie for a Reese's I love me some Reese's though but oatmeal crème pie is like my Aunt Denise and her cheesecake having you gate-waying with yourself. Anyway who is cooking dinner at your house for Thanksgiving LJ?"

"Granny mommy is just going to sit in the kitchen and watch because my grandmother doesn't want to teach her she said, "now isn't the time for me to teach you you'll be all in the way", yeah my granny got problems. What about you TJ?"

"This is going to be my first Thanksgiving so everyone is coming over the night before spending the night and mommy, all my aunties, grandma Mary and granny gonna pile into the kitchen and cook up a storm my belly is ready."

"Yeah and us kids going to watch _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_ and the next morning wake up and watch Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TJ you're going to love it and it's special because you are here." Gabby kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jazzy slammed down her lunch box. "You two need to stop! You are making me sick to my stomach with this boyfriend and girlfriend mess you two are cousins besides it should be team Thadmine. You know you want me."

"Jazzy you are only saying that because you still want me as I told that lady at the church scoot back, scoot back, and scoot back as I was saying mommy says that Parker will be coming over to a big family gathering with the ones I love and stomach." I flashed a fake smile in Jazzy direction. "Fast tail self."

**Sam's POV**

"Mercedes I think we need a blowup turkey for the yard." She cocked her head. "Hear me that can be the Evans family Thanksgiving family cards and me, you, and TJ can dress up like pilgrims and Alex J can be the turkey! Yay! Alex J agrees with her daddy, don't you want Tom turkey in the yard flapping about with his wings. The kids would love it. Wouldn't you Alex J?" I blew raspberries on her stomach she gave me a toothy smile. "I love that smile don't you love when daddy does that."

"Dada, dada, dada, mama, mama, mama."

"Yeah, I'm your daddy and I love being your father. Alex J I'm thankful for you and your brother, and your mommy. Mercedes have I told you."

"I'm going to see if mommy can make the dressing and I do the baked macaroni and cheese, have you told me what babe." She propped her head up on her hand. "Ooh Alex J no no you can't have that. Thank you. What babe?"

I leaned over placing my forehead to hers. "I love you Mrs. Evans."

"Awwww….Joshua get the camera and take this moment look at you two about to get started again on another grandbaby for me say cheese. Wait for me to get in the photo now say cheese."

"Cheese." Mercedes and I said dryly.

"Joshua how did that come out. Do we need to take another photo? I want to upload this to my Facebook family and friends been liking the mess out of my photos even the photo of you Mercedes as a baby with nothing on got over one thousand likes Mommy is getting the hang of this."

"Daddy please tell me she didn't do that?" I slide over the computer. "Oh my goodness mommy that is one baby photo I didn't want folks to see me running way with my tush out."

"Mmm…I like it you can run away from me with your tush out all of the time." I rolled my tongue. "Made you wet." I whispered she smacked me on the shoulder. "What did I do wrong? You weren't saying that last night."

"No Bernice the photo came out good I'll show you later hand me my granddaughter come to granddaddy Alex J, if you don't look like your mommy at 6 months with those chubby adorable cheeks. I could kiss them all day and I give better kisses than granny."

"Alex J pay granddaddy no mine since he went off his pills he been talking out of his behind granny gives the best kisses. Is that the grocery list? No this is the menu that's good, chicken, turkey, ham. What is down there in small writing I can't seem to make it out?"

"PawPaw wrote ribs down there he was by here earlier making his argument for it Mercedes said no he said yes when she walked away to get Alex J who is crawling like crazy now he took the liberty of adding it on leaving his new pet behind his cat named Raw Pussy because she got no hair he just got her today Monica doesn't know honey I'm off to pick up TJ from school are you coming with me or you staying here staying."

"Staying mom and I have to work on the layout of the table you can take the crawler with you; she went that way behind Conniehey also while you're out I need you to stop off at the store and get the things on my list."

"Shopping list? Mercy you went grocery shopping I unloaded the trunk what more do you need." I read the contents off the list. "Eggs, all-purpose flour, milk, nutmeg, celery we have all of this."

"This is the backup list of the backup so get everything plus the extras on back I know you don't want me to send you out on the day of Thanksgiving Eve or Thanksgiving no you don't I'll see you three when you get back."

"Of course, where is my daughter?" I looked around Mercedes hand was near Conniehey mouth. "Alex J is you feeding Conniehey? Open your hand let me see." In her hand were 4 pieces of dry dog food. "You are! That is so nice of you Conniehey appreciates it don't you boy. Baby we're off."

"Alright don't forget the list!"

"I got the list baby! Trust me on this! Let me exit this house before she asks me if I got the list again hey JJ where are you coming from?"

He popped open the trunk. "The grocery store mom had me go out to get the backup list of things she said to be on the safe side but her and Mercedes went grocery shopping I don't get it we have all of this stuff. Why we need an extra turkey? I didn't even have seasonings on my list or vegetables."

"That's because it's on my list you got to see this list." I dug in my pocket. "Not in this pocket, not in that one I know I didn't lose that list I haven't even left my house." She cleared her throat. "Thank you baby you are the best."

"Mmm hmmm I know it, J3 come help JJ with the bags he's back! Sam I added on to the list well I didn't I just made that 2 into a 4 that's about it along with cutlery."

"I got you here go your keys Alex J., gnaw on them, shake them or help me drive the choice is yours."

"Oh you found her keys where were they?"

"Somehow they were in Conniehey toy box yup we gotta go I'm a few minutes late. See you in about an hour." She waved as we left the driveway. "What is on the radio? Christmas music we'll get into that _after_ Thanksgiving. Makes you wonder why aren't there any Thanksgiving tunes I mean only one I can think of is _Pass the Peas,_ think mommy should make a Thanksgiving song." Alex J threw her keys at my head. "Alexandra Jennifer Evans no throwing so I take that as a no imagine once November hits someone starts singing about turkey and gravy with peach cobbler on the side_._ Made it just in time Alex J the bell just rung all of the kids are going to fly out the school here they come now." The students ran every door as if it were the Christmas break happiness etched on all of their faces kids that usually lag around late left on time. "It is the holiday season."

"Alright Malachi I'll hit you up tonight on the system tonight if my mommy says it's okay if not I'll ask Uncle Stevie he always say yes. Yeah you too have a Happy Thanksgiving! Good afternoon daddy and Alex J. How was your day?"

"My day was fantastic put your seatbelt on tell me about your day. Did you all do any Thanksgiving activities like we used to do? Turkeys and share what are you thankful for."

"Uh-huh we did a turkey where we put what we're thankful for on it then we had to share but I didn't share mine. I'm waiting until Thanksgiving to share I want you and mommy to be the first ones to hear what I'm thankful for.

"TJ you could have shared we still would have heard them."

"I could have but I didn't Ms. Deshazio said me and Gabby will share what we are thankful for when we returned back to school on Monday she called us Tabby." He blushed smiling. "How she know to call us that? Teachers they are on it I know Ms. Toles gave her the run down. Anyway this isn't the way home we would be there by now."

"Nope we aren't on the way home mommy wants us to stop by the store and get the items on the backup list of the backup here it is right here."

"Mommy got the idea last night to make the backup list to backup, backup list because she wants everything to go smooth for our first thanksgiving daddy our song is on where Alex J takes the first verse and me the second. Should I turn it up?"

"Fa sho. _Just the two of us just the two of us From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough? Against wrong, choose right and be standin' up from the hospital that first night took a hour just to get the car seat in right people drivin all fast, got me kinda upset got you home safe, placed you in your bassinette that night I don't think one wink I slept as I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept touched your head gently, felt my heart melt cause I know I loved you more than life itself then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please let me be a good daddy, all she needs love, knowledge, discipline too I pledge my life to you."_

"_Just the two of us, we can make it if we try just the two of us, (Just the two of us) just the two of us, building castles in the sky, just the two of us, you and I."_

"_Six years old, bringin comedy every time I look at you I think man, a little me just like me wait and see gonna be tall makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be a General, a Doctor, maybe a MC haha, I wanna kiss you all the time but I will test that butt when you cut outta line, trudat Uh-uh-uh why you do dat? I try to be a tough dad, but you be makin me laugh crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy I pledge to you, I will always do everything I can show you how to be a man dignity, integrity, honor an, I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it an you can cry, ain't no shame it it, it didn't work out with me an your mom but yo, push come to shove you was conceived in love so if the world attacks, and you slide off track remember one fact, I got your back."_

"_Just the two of us, we can make it if we try just the two of us, (Just the two of us) just the two of us, building castles in the sky, just the two of us, you and I."_

"_It's a full-time job to be a good dad you got so much more stuff than I had I gotta study just to keep with the changin' times 101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM see me-I'm tryin' to pretend I know on my PC where that CD go but yo, ain't nuthin promised, one day I'll be gone feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong but just in case it's my place to impart one day someone gonna break your heart and ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son throughout life people will make you mad disrespect you and treat you bad let God deal with the things they do cause hate in your heart will consume you too always tell the truth, say your prayers hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears you're living proof that dreams do come true I love you and I'm here for you."_

"_Just the two of us, we can make it if we try just the two of us, (Just the two of us) just the two of us, building castles in the sky, just the two of us, you and I."_

"_Trudat hahaha daddy loves you, daddy loves you daddy loves mommy and mommy loves daddy…"_

"_Alex J_ _daddy loves us, daddy loves us mommy loves us Alex J I love you."_

Dance Alex J daddy loves us mommy loves us TJ loves me.

"_For the rest of y'all lives!"_

_**Tuesday Night…**_

There Mercedes was on the bed with paper sprawled around her going over the lists of lists. "Mercedes baby you have went over that list a lot you have everything down to the T if we don't have it we just don't have it but we probably will seeing as how many times you wrote and sent all of us guys to the store."

"I just want to make sure this is going to be our first thanksgiving and I want it all to be perfect I'm going to cleaning this up now then we can cuddle. You know things would move faster if you helped me."

"Shoot." I tossed the comforter off the bed papers went flying left and right. "There we go we can clean it up in the morning there we go comfy now. When are you going to start cooking and baking?"

"We already started baking Denise is doing the pies so she should be starting on them now so that is one less thing we'll have to worry about I told Rachel all she had to do is show up but she's set on bringing her green bean casserole that's an addition to the menu. I can't wait to be in the kitchen and cooking with the ladies sharing stories all of you guys watching the game the kids playing totally difference from last year."

"Yeah and…"

"Stevie! I KNOW YOU GOT MY TEXT MY PHONE CALL AND EVERYTHING ELSE I SENT AROUND HERE! WHY IS YOU STILL HERE? IT IS TWO DAYS BEFORE THANKSGIVING YOU KNOW I HAVE TO START ON MY PIES YET HERE YOU ARE PLAYING A VIDEO GAME WHILE YOUR TRIPLETS ARE HOME SUCKING THE MILK OUT OF ME! NO I'LL CARRY THE BOX BACK HOME! THIS IS SOME FOOLISHNESS!"

TJ walked in the room shaking his head. "As soon as I saw Aunt Denise I hauled her hair was everywhere, eye was twitching she was on it. Can I get in between you two?"

"Sure what level did you get to that's the only reason Stevie is here him gaming took a huge dent when those triplets arrived he went from mostly the whole day to around 45 minutes tops. TJ daddy told me you made a turkey in school listed with the things you are thankful for. Where is it?"

"I hid it I know you go through my backpack mommy so you'll get it on Thanksgiving it I want it to be surprise can't wait to share. Daddy when out song came on the radio something stuck out to me and I went to go look it up it's the lyric where he says "_it didn't work out with me an your mom but yo, push come to shove you was conceived in love"_, you and mommy didn't do it so…."

"You are right mommy and I didn't have sex to conceive you and when I say that line I think back to early on when mommy and I were young and dumb because it didn't work out then but look where we are now and you are conceived in love, in my heart remember what I told you when you first arrived here…TJ." I heard light snores I looked up TJ were laid over on Mercedes asleep. "That's the day I conceived my love for you well it was already there just needed the physical. You want me to take him to his room?"

She ran her hair through his curls. "No he can stay I'm thankful for this moment."

"S-Sam I'm spending the night until Denise calms down."

_**Thanksgiving Eve…**_

**Stevie's POV**

I left Sam house early this morning by then Denise had cooled off and she left me with the kids because I blew her last night somewhat payback but I deserved it to make up for it I set up an appointment for her and Mercedes at the hair salon they should be getting back soon. "You three are a little too young to know this but tomorrow is Thanksgiving that's right where people travel from near and far to sit around the dinner table and be thankful but we do that almost every day and every time I look at you 3 I'm thankful that mommy gave me you. Speaking of the love of my life here she is right now with a new hairdo hi mommy. I love the do."

"You do?" She asked looking in the mirror. "I wasn't too sure but now I am it was Mercedes idea that we try something different we want to look sexy for our men."

"All day and every day you are sexy to me and I speak the same for Sam with Mercedes just telling the kids that tomorrow is Thanksgiving and how I'm thankful for them and you along with everything else that went down this year. You can stop smacking your hair it looks good, shouldn't you be in the kitchen boiling sweet potatoes for the pie."

"I got Deja to do that keep her occupied you know her and Preston broke up so I'm thankful about that and Ainsley just threw up give her to me aww you smell so good. Don't you agree Stevie? You don't have to look like that I got this you go along and find something to do. Go. Go." She pushed me out the room I tripped over my feet. "Sorry baby you were saying something."

"Y-yeah I was please do not let my daughter Ainsley stay like for two hours I love my baby smelling good and that isn't it." She shut the door in my face. "Do as I say Denise or you won't get your hatchets back?" I singsong I reached the bottom stairs she screamed. "Works all of the time, college football is on grab a few snacks post up on the couch hey Deja, Denise made some nachos last night, lemonade, cheesecake this is for Thanksgiving but I'll cut into this now. Set this right here." I kicked the refrigerator shut with my foot. "Deja hand your old man a plate and a knife. Deja. Deja!" She jumped. "Didn't you hear me ask you to pass me a knife?"

"Huh? You asked me a question, knife? You can use this one I'm not." Sprawled all over the counter were sweet potatoes a couple on the floor Bailey, Lukas, and Conniehey were using them as toys. "Where is the pie pan? I'll look for it later. I'm going to my room."

"Room? No, no, no tomorrow is Thanksgiving you need to help your mother now I know that you're upset over Preston that didn't work out but you can fuel your anger towards him in this pie. Let me show you." I grabbed the knife and sweet potato. "Watch me. I can't stand you Preston." I stabbed the sweet potato. "See how fun that was make sure you don't cut yourself. Let me see you do one."

"Okay." She grabbed the knife slowly raising it over her head whipping it down anger shouting out her frustrations. "I can't stand you Preston how could you do this to me you were suppose to be mine and…."

"Yeah do that, just like that uh-huh, uh-huh now get the pot for your water. That's right you are doing good. Was that the door?" She shrugged. "Who is that coming up in my house?"

"The Evans family!" TJ shouted. "TJ not too loud don't want to wake up Alex J she just went to sleep hey brother in law. How is it going?"

"Everything is good Denise is upstairs sniffing on my kids you know smelling good and all of that love your do. Why are you patting it like that?"

"It itches I don't know why Denis talk me into getting this whew I need to stop feel like little insects crawling across my scalp. Lord." Sam used a plastic knife pulling Mercedes hair. "I just want to rip this squirrel hair off of my head and toss it out. Sam can you carry Alex J upstairs for me? I'm too occupied smacking the mess out my head give me that plastic knife. Ooh yes God feel so good Jesus get that spot." Mercedes eyes rolled back in her head she was shimming, shaking, and moaning. "Yes. Yes!"

"Daddy mommy wasn't that vocal when y'all did it the last two nights. Oops. I'm gone!"

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans! Sam when you get back down here get your son because if I get him he's going to be wearing this hair on his head and I don't want to do that to my baby."

"I will let's get you two upstairs."

"I want that Samcedes love!" Deja sighed. "Minus all of I can't go this far until I'm ready but you know what I mean. Why did Preston have to do me like that? I hate him; I hate him I hope he drops dead!"

"That's nice Deja! TJ! Mini Gamer VPs front and center JT and TJ take these to the coffee table and pick a seat on the couch us men are going to watch football. Sam here is the nachos I sent the boys in there with the drinks of lemonade. Are my kid spit up free of their clothes?"

"Nah, they aren't then Alex J threw up and Denise was head over heels she nearly ripped my baby girl out my arms then Alex J went to sleep because Denise started giving her a strong discussion about her laughing when she got accosted by Charlie. By the way who is Charlie? TJ move over." Sam plopped on the couch taking off his shoes. "Denise made nachos I'll help you with those did you get the Doritos to go with it?"

I tossed him the bag. "You know it! Look she sent me to the store to get tortilla chips and I picked up this I knew it was going to irk her but I got what I wanted you should have been here when I came back with it. To answer your question Charlie is her friend Sarah dog he had her life in danger a couple nights ago since we don't get UpTV Denise went over there to watch Amber Riley's Christmas movie she should be used to dogs by now. First play he fumbles Bama recovers!"

"He needs to be benched! You can't fumble the ball like that! GET IT TOGETHER! Son! You didn't ice up!"

"Or he didn't listen to Aunt Santana newest prayer CD _Oil and Fire_ you know I didn't study for a test that I knew I had to pass so I listened to her CD before and bam I got a 100. Won't she do it!"

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving bro, are you happy for tomorrow?"

"Happy is an understatement I'm way over the moon I'm so high I can't get no higher than this last year was pure hell we've hit rock bottom before but that was a low I don't want others to know about. I'm just thankful TJ's home, Alex J is healthy, my wife is happy I'm happy, my family is now complete."

"….and I hate the way you kissed me and touched my face, how could you break up with me?" She burst out crying. "You-you was my everything! I hate you!"

"TOUCHDOWN BAMA!"

**Alex J's POV**

I know I'm not in mommy's arms I can tell by the chest I'm snuggling up against and the sound of her voice its Aunt Denise. *opens one eye* yup she trying to get me for my SD I've been dodging them since I came out the womb and messed up daddy's playground. It's now back in working order sucks for the upcoming baby nesting in the left nutville.

"_Mercedes your daughter is too smart! Wake up Alex J., Auntie Denise just wants to see you beautiful green eyes that you have."_

Lies all lies I'm not falling for that trick again at the moment right now my life is in danger you can put me in the basinet with my cousins. Since we all smell good and what is going on with you and mommy hair.

"_I know she is smart you know when Sam speaks Na'vi to TJ she roll her eyes she remembers from living on the inside how it was. You can put her down and we can go finish up the pies."_

"_What you mean finish the pies? I got Deja to do that."_

"_Deja just went by mumbling and grumbling about how all men all the same and that her stabbing no sweet potato will make her feel better. Her and Preston broke up?"_

"_Yes, they broke up yesterday she's been on this emotional roller coaster since then let's go talk to her and figure out who told her stabbing sweet potatoes would be a good idea."_

"_Well you are her mother Denise better she takes it out on a sweet potato than Preston. Hey it was right there."_

Good Auntie Denise is gone! You know she's going to catch me one day and I'm not going to be prepared. What y'all been up too, Wren, Xander, and Ainsley?

Ainsley - Nothing much daddy was telling us about this holiday they call Thanksgiving where people all over the world come eat. He said he was thankful for mommy and us. What are you thankful for Alex J?

Good question. I'm thankful my mommy, daddy, I have my brother back, you guys, and all of my family also I don't have to endure seeing daddy's stick and he gets to play back in his playground with caution he likes that they went at it last night.

Wren – They did!

Yup they were in the bathroom kept me up half of the night but can we touch on something right quick I've been trying to figure this out since I slipped out the womb. Have y'all see Cinny?

Seth – No she was your pet we didn't have room to get one and our mommy wouldn't let us but surprisingly we had hatchets. The utter foolishness you don't think that mommy and Aunt Mercedes got chinchilla hair on their head they were patting it a lot. Wait here comes mommy right now she gonna sniff us so be on the lookout if it moves.

Cool. Hope it doesn't touch my face I got this sensitive baby skin I don't need a rash.

"_Awww…look at my babies so cute y'all smell so good. My hair I got to take this down this chinchilla hair!"_

Chinchilla! CINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Waaaaaaaaa Cinny! Cinny! How do I say goodbye to what we had the good times that made….leave it to mommy to stick her titty in my mouth I see why daddy like this I am a little bit hungry though.

"_I heard my baby cry is everything alright?"_

"_Yes Sam everything is alright Alex J just hungry just had to feed our baby girl I thought you all were watching the game."_

"_Mommy Deja cut the cord to the TV!"_

"_We were watching the game until that niece of yours cut the cord! We're going back to the house to dad is already inflating the turkey so we can take our family pictures tomorrow before we eat and share why we're thankful. I can't believe you have 6 kids you are old!"_

"_Yeah I cut the cord all they were down there laughing and talking about the game got me and then Preston showed up so to get him out of my house I'll be in the kitchen with the knife to the sweet potato thinking it's Preston's balls."_

"_Your house what bill do you pay up in here! Jesus my hair! Mercedes I don't why you talk me into this."_

"_Me? It wasn't my idea that was Sarah's idea here Sam hold Alex J I got to pat my hair."_

My titty! I'm still hungry! Daddy put me back on its flapping in the wind! Tell mommy to cover up our goods!

"_Mercedes! Baby cover up your chest it's out good how about you both pull out that hair because the both of you have been patting y'all hair since it's been in and it's bothering me to the point that I'm itching. So y'all can take down each other hair down and focus on cooking please thank you Stevie we're going to my house. Come on guys."_

No, no I'm still Zzzzzzzzzz

_**Thanksgiving Eve Night…**_

**TJ's POV**

"Mommy and all my aunties got it smelling good down there I smell the ham, chicken, turkey; Deja got the pies in the oven with Aunt Denise assistance can't wait to eat tomorrow. Did you hear the news? Gather around. Deja and Preston broke up." I whispered. "She's taking it pretty hard."

"Don't look like it Preston was fine but I heard he got some girl pregnant that is why he broke it off with Deja she didn't want to go there. What? That's what I heard on the playground you know word travel quickly she don't seem to be hurting too bad now."

"Okay Brandon."

"Brandon!" We all shouted. "Who is Brandon? You just broke up with Preston! You fast! Talk about rebound."

She sighed. "Y'all kids need to stay out of grown folks business watch Charlie Brown and his thanksgiving. I'm going outside for some privacy by the turkey stay here. Mom I'm going outside!"

"That's fine Deja just stand by the window so I can see what you're saying while you're on the phone. Who are you talking to?"

"Brandon!" JT shouted. "She started talking to him that same night they broke up Deja works quick."

"Did you all start working on your Thanksgiving homework packets? Because I finished my the first day I refuse to be tied down with work during the holiday I know this is going to sound messed up but that time I was away I didn't miss homework."

"I can see that." Gabby said. "I wouldn't miss homework either I'd just miss the person. This is going to be a Thanksgiving and Christmas none of us will ever forget because TJ's here. I know we tell you this time and time again but TJ we're glad you're home you complete us. I'm thankful you are back home and you are never going anywhere again. Group hug guys! I love you all!"

"We love each other even Jazzy!"

Arf [What about me?]

Meow [And me too.]

Arf [I love you LT.]

Meow [Aww you too Conniehey let's go in the kitchen and sneak some food we'll just rub up against Denise.]

Arf [I'm down.]

"….after this goes off we can play…"

"MY LIFE! THE CHICKEN! THE FLOOR! CONNIEHEY AND LORD TUBBINGTON OUT! JUST GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN! FOOLISHNESS! They knew to come mess with me scheming balls of fur. Thankful we have another chicken."

"Some things never change let's go annoy Deja."

**Thanksgiving Day…**

"Kids after Santa Claus comes in we're going outside to take family pictures with the inflatable turkey someone named him you know who. TJ you what do you think about the parade?"

"Daddy this parade is awesome! All of the balloons and songs you think one year we can go out there to watch it love….hold on its Santa! Santa is right there! You see him Alex J., he's going to come to all of our houses and leave toys under our tree for good boys and girls. I can't wait! Santa! Santa! Santa I can't wait to meet you I have a long list of things I want to talk to you about. Mommy you see him."

"Yes, I do Sam are you about ready to take the picture now mom wants to eat dinner now so they can have another round around 4 or 6 o'clock."

Daddy looked at his watch. "We can eat now it's 3 o'clock on the east coast everyone outside follow TJ Uncle JJ is outside to tell you where to stand I opted not to dress Alex J as the turkey she wouldn't let me live that down maybe next year."

"Um before we go outside can I say what I'm thankful for right now I feel as though now is the right time you all been waiting long enough. Mommy can you sit here, daddy sit there everyone pile in. Okay." I took a deep breath. "A few days ago in school my teacher asked all of us what are we thankful for I opted not to share mine with my classmates first because I wanted my family to hear what I'm thankful for and I'm thankful for mommy for giving me life loving me even when I wasn't near those months to be loved on I felt your love far away and I'm thankful you are my mommy I stay up under you so I can give you back the time we lost to fill that void each day I'm filling the hole I plan to mend it by next thanksgiving, daddy I'm thankful for the lessons you teach me I may not understand all of them now but you're molding me into you and I'm thankful I have you as my hero, Alex J., I'm thankful for you being my little sister I ask God for a brother but he knew best I love coming home and sharing my day's events with you like daddy says at the end of your song for the rest of your lives you are stuck with me and me you. Conniehey I'm thankful for you being my dog you give the best hugs and kisses and listen to me when I need to vent. I love you. And I'm thankful for all of my family a lot of people this time of year don't have anyone to be with I'm happy I get to be with you I don't take this for granted. I love you all and with that I'm thankful."

"TJ I'm so thankful are my son. Just…."

"HAIRY PUSSY! THERE YOU GO I wondered where I left you at."

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

**A/N: So my friend Denise SweetieDee85 is in the process of writing her first Samcedes fic YAY! First chapter is posted I'm about to jump on over there and read the originator of the gateways! Me I just find them in everything that I do. So I'm out I'll be back until then iamJLS**


	87. HAPPY NEW YEAR

First off Happy New Year hope you all enjoyed your holiday season with family and friends, got what you wanted for Christmas and if not tax season is coming up you can score it there glad I decided to jump on here earlier last year to write a story that I didn't know would go that far, met some cool folk that I call friends you all made my 2015 AWESOME! As you can see I haven't updated this story I went through writers block and then I started gaming [fantasy sports and Sims 3] but lo and behold today I got a spark and I've taken a break from playing that Sims game and downloading CC [custom content] to type and the ideas are pouring out. Like I said before you'll know when I'm back when the notification hits your email and I send you to the upper room of laughter with my foolishness. Until then read my girl sweetiedee the originator of gateways story **REBELLION AT WILL**. iamJLS


	88. Sample

**A/N: Slowly getting back into the swing of this, this is a mini update! I had to bring back my favorite Tank. A'ight. Read on.  
**

**Tank's POV**

"Not again!"I shouted putting the pillow over my head to drown out TJ's singing ever since we watched that damn holiday special of the The Wiz Live he keeps singing that damn song. "Sarah you hear him singing that mess. Sarah, Sarah." I sat up in bed and looked at her. "How is this bitch asleep through all that shit? Sarah."I know this chick is not ignoring me. SARAH!" I shouted.

"What the fuck Tank?! Why couldn't you just nudge me or push me out of the bed like you did the last time to get my attention? Geez. What do you want?"

"Listen."

"When I think of home I think of a place where there's love overflowing I wish I was home I wish I was back there with the things I been knowing..."

She groaned getting out the bed. "You can go handle that I'm going in this bathroom to see how much more damage you did to my face. It's hard coming up with lies to tell people of why I have these damn marks on me."

"Well if you would have answered me the first time maybe you wouldn't have those shits now would you."

"You would say some foul shit like that! I can't believe I let your mother talk me into this damn plan to kidnap him from his mother and father. Yes I was hurt but I let my feelings get in the way. I see why Mercedes left your ass and went to go live with Sam you are an abusive man that shouldn't have seen the light of day."

"You are walking a thin line right now I suggest you get the fuck out out my face and this room say something sly again and I promise you all of these promises I've been stacking up to off your ass I will do. Without any freaking hesitation I killed once I don't have a problem to do it again."

"So you admitting to killing your first child's mother?" I laughed. "Tank! Tank!"

Kicking down TJ's door his eyes bulged out his head he scrambled to his bed but with one swoop I had him up in my arms, he was kicking, screaming, and crying. "You better calm your little self down because if you kick me I'm going to kick you back. Now what did I tell you about that damn song." He didn't say anything he stared at me sniffling tears falling down his face. "I told you I hate that song, "when you think of home", you never going home so get that thought out of your head we've been on the run for the last 7 months and in that time stories of you being missing have all quieted down I can take your little ass out now and people won't even know it's you anymore because they don't give one damn about you like I do. Now I'm going to put your ass down get in bed and go to sleep and if I hear that fucking song again I'm beating you. Now go!"

**A/N: More is coming...**


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: It's been a minute since I've updated so I decided to crank out a chapter today. So here it is. Enjoy.**

**Puck's POV**

"I don't wanna grow up 'cause maybe if I did I wouldn't be a toys..." I sang looking up at the sign. "Okay that's the wrong tune for this place they don't have no giraffe they got a rat quiet in here now won't be like that for long." No one was standing at the front desk so I wondered into the game floor. "Um excuse me are you the manager?"

"Yes, I'm the manger what can I help you with today? Want to plan a party for your kid? We throw some of the best parties around here just ask any 6 year old you run into."

"I know you do and it's none of that I know you don't get folk in everyday asking you for a favor like this. Um, I want to dress up like your mascot for a day."

He stood there for a few seconds confusion drawn on his face before clearing his throat to speak. "You're right I never heard a request like that before let's go to my office. Here have a seat. Let me make sure I heard you right the first time you want to dress up like my mascot. May I ask why? Why do you want to be my mascot? I already have one that fills the role rather well. Are you into preying on children? Get up out my place!"

"No, no, no, no, no I'm not looking for a job no I have enough money. " I pulled out my wallet handing over my license. "My name is Noah Puckerman from Lima, Ohio I now reside in LA."

"Okay but that still doesn't tell me why you want to dress up as the mascot." He picked his phone. "You have to give me good reason to not call the cops on you."

"I am. Are you by chance familiar with the name TJ Evans? Here is his picture." I slid the photo across the table. "You can search his name on any search site everything I'm going to tell you will come up."

"No need for me to search his name yes I am this is the little boy that was kidnapped from school his family had a huge vigil all over TV I streamed it myself. Donated money and all of that. 6 long months he's been missing."

"Seven but that is why I need your help your place of business has a mascot that mixes and mingles with the kids pose for photos kiss babies and all of that I want to dress up as the mascot I got information that sometime soon he'll be here at Chuck E Cheese and I want to be the one in the costume."

"Sounds like a good idea I never would have that of that myself I'll agree to it." With excitement I jumped out my seat vigorously shaking his hand. "Your welcome, you can stop shaking my hand now." He took his pulse. "Damn near shook it off. If you don't mind me asking. Who is your informant?"

"Umm..."

_**Flashback...**_

"Where am I now? You won't believe me when I tell you this but I'm in Lima. Yes! That Lima once I made it here I stopped off and visited my brother I let them get settled in then I made my way to the hotel where I ran into one of my former teammates who works there he told me some guy that fit the description of Tank came there but he wasn't so sure. Yeah maybe he came here because no one would think to look of him there." I was too caught up in my conversation to take notice that Sarah was at my driver's window. "Yeah that's right. Did you hear that? That's right you wouldn't hear that oh shit! What are you doing standing at my window?"

"I've been standing here for 5 minutes knocking are you going to let me in or are you going to have me stand out here in the rain?" I motioned for her to come I unlocked the door. "Thank you shouldn't have had to ask look I know you've been following us. I saw you as we were leaving Baltimore, I spotted you in Philadelphia, New York, Chicago along with all the other stops. Where is Mercedes fine ass cousin J3? Is that who you were talking to on the phone?"

"He left months ago and none of your business. Did Tank send you out here to set me up or are you thinking for yourself for once?"

"No, he doesn't know that I'm out here and I have to be quick before he sees that I'm not in the bathroom I have the light on water running along with some music. The real reason that I'm out here is because I'm ready to give up Tank he's smacked me for the last time."

"Let me get this straight it took Tank smacking you tonight for you to give his ass up. Why not when he took TJ? When he was beating your ass numerous times? What was wrong with your thought process then? Where were your feelings? What did my nephew do to deserve to be kidnapped?"

I rolled my eyes ash she begins to cry with no tears. "Mercedes left him and Sam dropped me. We wanted to get payback so his mother thought of the idea to kidnap TJ. Tank really loves Mercedes and..."

"Don't you dare give me that got damn story about Tank loving Mercedes and he wanted to make her feel how he felt when she left him because I promise you on his dead mother grave she didn't feel the same fucking way so don't give me that sob story."

"Fine I won't." She wiped her dry face of the empty tears that fallen. "But I thought that you should know that Tank is talking about going overseas with TJ if he does that..."

"What?" I locked all of the doors. "Tank can't be thinking that? He went on a cross country tour only t end up in Lima he doesn't have the mental capacity to travel out of the states."

"Okay you got me in one so he didn't say that but I really want this all to end TJ sang "Home" and he just wants to go home also I don't want to be put down as a kidnapper so maybe we can work something out I wouldn't mind testifying against him."

I held out my hand. "Give me your phone." She shrugged. You don't have your phone." I wrote down my number folded the paper. "Here is my number put it under a asterisk so if he goes through your phone he won't know also when you text me delete the conservation after it sends. Don't forget once you put my number in your phone flush it! You have a good night." She disappeared as she rounded the tree I looked down at my phone to see that I was still on the call with J3. "I'm still on the phone with him and he didn't say anything. Hello J3 are you still on the line with me. Hello."

"_Yeah man I'm still here."_

"Wait! How come I didn't hear you giving commentary when she was in my car?"

"_Oh, I went on mute! I didn't want to hang up so yeah I'm glad she finds me sexy but no ma'am I have someone who lights my fire. Anyway I was giving commentary wrote a few down I would ask if you want to hear but you probably don't want to the ideas in your mind are swirling so I'm gonna jump up off this phone and swirl in my girl. Call me back later or drop a text about what you're gonna do."_

"Puck what are you gonna do? The ball is in my court. I can call Sam now or wait a few more hours until daybreak. It's 5 o'clock here so it's 2 there. Wait or call? Dammit I'm calling now. Sorry Sam oops sorry Mercedes didn't know you and Sam sound alike this time of morning. Wait! It is Sam sorry forgive me for calling you this late but yeah I know the time difference, just you want to come pick up TJ come home."

**Alex J's POV**

Zzzzzz EARTHQUAKE! CINNY TAKE COVER! Jesus take the wheel take it from my hands cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go so give me one more chance to save me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel

"_Mercedes stop jumping up and down on the bed you gonna have my baby life in danger! If that don't sound like Denise come here and I'll help you down. Alex J are you okay baby girl?"_

I am! Jesus took the wheel. *counts fingers* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 I'm good on this end Cinny what about down there.

Cinny: You have a extra toe. Wait! No that's just my paw you good.

Whew! I'm good daddy I have all my fingers and toes. Why was mommy jumping? I need all the rest I can get before I make my big move into the real world.

"_Sam! That is why Puck wants us to come home he has TJ. TJ's coming home! He'll be home before Alex J is born! Aren't you happy?"_

"_I am baby but Puck didn't say that he said that __we need to come home. But he didn't specify what home?"_

Uncle Puck called. Where was I? Where is home? I am home. What home is he talking about?

Cinny: Asleep. Hey! Stop poking me.

"_...at home? He didn't say where though? He said at home. Mercedes where do you consider home to be?"_

"_I consider home to be Lima, TJ's in Lima!" *_kick* _"TJ's in Lima! We have to fly out of here tonight."_

"_Tonight?!"_

*kick* Tonight?! Cinny my first trip! I have to pack!

Cinny: Pack what?! You in the womb!

**Stevie's POV**

"Wren is asleep drove him around the block 20 times he had me going in circles I noticed on the 4th lap that Mercedes and Sam bedroom light was on then on the next lap all lights. I'm pulling up right now see you shortly." I looked up into the rear-view mirror. "Sleeping baby happy daddy." I whispered. "Hey." Denise met me at the car taking Wren once inside I tossed my keys on the table my phone buzzing in my pocket. "I'll be up in a minute JJ is calling me. Hello."

"_What is going on at Sam and Mercedes house? All their lights are on I had to go out to get Stacey a early morning snack and me some Pepto to watch her eat that crap. I want to stop by there but Stacey will feel some kind of way if her food isn't there in a timely matter."_

"I feel your pain after you give Stacey her food come on over." I went to end the call my phone rang again. "Quinn no I don't know why Sam and Mercedes lights are on...hold on. Rachel I'm on the other line with Quinn, wait Artie is calling me Artie hold on I have Tana and Brittany on the other line, Mom! Mom just come over. You don't want to come over? You saw me driving Wren around yes ma'am he's sleep they are all fine."

Denise came downstairs tidying up. "Who are you on the phone with?" She mouthed. "JJ?" I shook my head. "Quinn?" I shook my head again a faint knock is heard at the door. "Who is visiting us a this hour? Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Artie? What? Conniehey! Ahhhhh! Stevie get that furry beast!"

"Mom I gotta go we're good. Bye! CONNIEHEY SIT! Good boy! Denise I have Conniehey secure it's good for you to come down. I promise Artie call Conniehey."

_Arf_

"Conniehey over here there you go. Denise you can walk by. Good boy good boy. Who told you to come over here? Huh?"

I kissed Denise on the cheek. "Just hold my hand you're gonna be okay I got you. Is everyone here? Looks like it. We're all gathered here as you all you know every single light in their house is on even in TJ's room they haven't been in there for some months. "

"Think someone broke in. I called Mercedes phone but it went right to voice-mail."

"That doesn't mean someone broke in Brittany." JJ said gulping down his pepto. "They have Azimio and Ray near if someone broke in we'd heard something by now. We should all just go over there and check Denise mother is here she can watch the kids. Come on."

**Sam's POV**

"Mercedes are you about ready we have to get going before anyone figures that we are trying to head on out without them knowing." I opened the blinds looking up and down the street. "We're good. Got what you needed?"

"Yes!" She showed me the fax dancing. "He thought I was in labor since I called him at this hour told him nope I need your permission to fly."

"Fly?" The group of family and friends singsong as they crowded the doorway. "Fly. Where are you two off to? Got bags packed. What is this paper for?"

"My permission to fly give me that back." She snatched the paper from JJ. "What are you all doing up at this hour?"

"We went for a family walk." Stevie pushed Artie across the room. "I mean stroll for me they walked. Hehehe. Ow. That wasn't necessary! Real reason we're up is because we're all wondering why every single light in your house was on."

"How?"

They all pointed to Stevie. "I was out driving Wren around to get him to sleep I would have stopped. Did you all get any news on TJ? It has been seven months did Puck so happen by chance call with good news."

"Good news." An involuntary smile formed on my face. "Puck called a half hour ago to inform us to come home. Home."

Santana snapped her fingers standing up. "TJ is in Lima!" Everyone turned around and looked at her in surprise. "Am I right? He's in Lima."

"Y-Yeah he is so..."

"Hold up you're not going back to Lima without us! Besides is it safe for Mercedes to travel? I read that women can't travel if there over 36 without a note from their doctors."

"I'm only 34 weeks so I'm good also got a letter from my doctor saying it was safe for me to fly and even if it wasn't safe I was going to find someway somehow to get to my son. This baby isn't stopping me."

"Okay but we're all coming so you might want to hold of on this little departure everyone home to pack make it quick! TJ is coming home!"

"YES! JT is going to be so happy I'm going home right now to pack our bags." Stevie cleared his throat. "Baby drink you some water to clear that up."

"No I'm perfectly fine where do you think _you_ are going? We not going to Lima we're staying here until they get back. You just had triplets!" Denise kicked our her leg pointing to the door. "Baby you stay here and I'll pack for you, myself, JT, and the triplets."

"That's what I thought!"

**A few hours later Lima, Ohio**

**Puck's POV**

"_Puck you know Mercedes and Sam are gone. I went to see if Santana, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, or Rachel had known anything and they are gone too. Wonder where they could be?"_

"Yeah I know that they are gone I called them early this morning they arrived a few hours ago going out to their house to talk to them. Why don't you just go over to Quinn, Rachel, Artie or Stevie house? What you mean they not there?! Are your aunt and uncle there?" I pulled up to the house turned off the engine a child ran by me. "I know where they are. HERE!"

"Uncle Puck! Logan and Ian it's Uncle Puck!" She hugged me around my knees. "We missed you! Now to the important stuff, where is my boo TJ?!"

"TJ is still with Tank, shouldn't y'all still be in school?"

"No Uncle Puck you are looking at a kindergarten graduate of 2020 I'm going to the first grade in the fall so is Ian barely!"

"That is nice Gabby I'm sorry I missed your graduation I'll have to get you something. Ian put down that fist I'll get you something too."

"Cash still works also I lost a front tooth." Gabby smiled a snaggle-tooth smile. "I got $5 and a box of matches mommy said I can put them to get use one day and I feel that its' coming soon."

"That Santana you all play nicely I'm going on inside now." I knocked on the door. "Hello!"

"PUCK!" They screamed puling me in a hug. "Puck so nice to see you. You picked up some weight. I see you got a chin strap going there. I like it. Have a seat man tell us about everything. Like who is your informant? This is the first or second time you hit them up since you left last year."

"Right, right." I scratched my head. "Earlier this morning we had a break I was outside of the hotel on the phone with J3 when someone approached my window it was Sarah, s-s-she's my informant."

"Sarah?! Come on Puck you know better? It's Sarah! Are you sure she isn't setting you up? I don't trust her."

"Me either." Denise chimed in. "She's so evil and brainwashed by skank i mean rank dang I mean Tank."

"What is Denise doing here? Didn't you just have triplets?"

"Mccuse me, its my body and I know what to do with it. Just worry about your own hole and let me worry about mine. Stevie come on in here with my babies I need to sniff one of them."

"Did she just say Mccuse me? Look that is my exit!

**A/N: You may get one tomorrow (:**


	90. DIFFERENT DIRECTION

**A/N: So check this out I will NOT be updating I Made It Through anymore I'm taking that story in a different direction [which is this story: How Could You] this story will stay up so I can reference a few ideas if need but this new story I'm working on now is the sequel to ****_Abused_****. To refresh your memory when we last left the Evans family and friends they were at dinner acting out we're going to rejoin them at the end of their vacation. In the words of Adam the Woo, join them shall you. **


End file.
